A New Life
by 1CullenFan
Summary: Dawn & her Best Friend Chris are Twilight addicts & decide to take a trip to the famous Forks, WA. What they didn't know, was that their life would be drastically changed when arriving. What happens when Paul & Edward changes their lives? Will Dawn be able to cope with her new Life? More of Dawn's life written than Chris' but all tied together. Rated K COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

I didn't realize how much one vacation trip could change mine and my best friends' life. But if I had to chose this new life that we were thrown into, would I chose to go back to what I had before?

Pain is something that we all go through, some by choice, some not. The road that takes us is our own decision, whether we decide to heal, or progress into the pain.

Love is something that not everyone experiences, but has been given the chance to experience if we let it into our hearts. It's up to us if we decide to continue that love, or chance to lose it when something else crosses our paths that may not return the same feeling as we do ourselves.

So what do you do, when you lose everything that you have ever known, trusted, believed in and loved? Would you turn your back on it? Or chose to accept what fate has put into your hands?

The hurt, the pain, the loss in my heart,  
Could never make me forget you,  
As I have my memories to last me,  
Even though we are now forever apart.

As pain is replaced by guilt but then love,  
I realize I have to let you go,  
Not by my choice but by fate,  
I'll remember what we were both a part of.

I once was a mother who loved with my soul,  
Only to have pain rip through me again,  
To not only lose the love of my life,  
But now in my heart there's a black hole.

Now someone has picked me up off my knees,  
I never planned on to come across,  
As he has helped me to life up my chin  
And twirled me around in the breeze.

Now I have someone to protect and care for,  
That could never come as close as you,  
But my heart that was once yours,  
Will no longer forever be torn.

**Please give this story a shot. Give me you're reviews, let me know if you like it. Or just let me know if the chapter moved you in any way. It's just a story, and just to warn you, no - I don't agree with cheating. Been there, had it happen to me & it hurts like hell. But just to tell you one small part in this story, my characters are placed from their real reality that they've only known, into a different reality where things like vampires and wolves are real. As well as another type of creature ;o) Not to spoil things, but they've lost their life as they've known it. They're reality doesn't exist any longer. They were not born in the reality of the real Twilight. So really - not cheating. You'll see. Especially how their hearts still hold onto the ones that they've now lost. Give this story a chance. Depression, anger and love in this story, I think you may actually like it :o)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the rights to Twilight or the Characters. *sigh***

Chapter 2

The Trip and Arrival

"You're going to be just fine and I'll miss you the whole time you girls are gone. Don't worry about us boys, we'll keep ourselves entertained." My wonderful husband said placing his hands on my shoulders. He smiled his wonderful smile that I still get butterflies in my stomach every time I see it. He calms me down just with that twinkle in his eyes.

"But we're going to be gone for a whole week! Are you sure that you can get the kids to the babysitter for school and get them picked up from the babysitters after work and get supper…" I couldn't get everything out because my husband chuckled and interrupted me moving his hands from my shoulders to the sides of my face. "We'll be just fine honey! Don't worry about a thing! You girls just go out and have your Twilight Hard experience." Flashing me that smile again. I could swear he was laughing inside.

"Honey, it's Twi-Hard, not Twilight Hard." Chuckling to myself. Throwing him my smile. I knew he was joking. He knew I've been wanting to do this for some time now. Just to say I've been there. He dropped his hands from my face, but still kept that smile on his face.

Chris was waiting outside in her truck, waiting for me to say my goodbyes and bring out my luggage. About that time I heard her honking. I ran to the window to throw on the 1 minute finger and turned around. My boys were getting so big. I couldn't wait till they were old enough for me to have the patience to take them on a plane ride. I don't know why I waited till I was 28 to fly on a plane for the first time. If it was my choice, I would have done it A LOT sooner. But right now, they were two hyper kids that, in no way in hell, be able to sit still for a flight. They would be jumping in their seats. At least on a road trip I had a portable DVD player to pass the time with movies.

Caleb looked at me and smiled. "Have fun mom. I'll miss you." walking over and gave me a huge hug and releasing it quickly. I swear this kid has been working out. And only at 9! He's already got defined abs and arm muscles on him. Him and his brother are both into sports. I'm not sure WHERE they get it from. Their dad and I have never been avid sports players. I'm not skinny, but I'm no size 2. I'm a healthy size 7 and I love it. Just the right curves where they need to be. My husband has started getting a little belly on him, but otherwise could still pick me up and carry me. I'm not short either. 5'9" for both of us. I've never dated anyone much taller than me my whole life. Don't ask me why. So it comes to no surprise to me when I say that my 9 year old is already 5' tall. He gets the height after my size of the family where the men are all taller than 6'3".

Bryson looked kind of sad. "What's wrong buddy?" I asked him walking towards him. Wrapping my arms around my little one to let him know would miss him too. "You know I'm going to try to find a Team Jacob shirt or something for you while I'm out there. I'm not going to come back empty handed for either of you boys." He's just about as built as his brother, and another secret? (I know that it's not cool to say this about your kids, but it's the truth) I think my 6 year old could beat up my 9 year old if he ever wanted to. He's more strong willed to do what he wants.

"You will?" He asked with wide eyes looking up at me. Honking again outside. _Damn Chris, let me say goodbye! _I thought to myself. "Absolutely buddy. I know you'd hurt me if I didn't." grinning. "HAHA, ya right mom, I couldn't take you down. You've been working out lately!" laughing. Well, he's right, I have been going to the Y. Turning 30 made me realize that it's still important to keep yourself healthy. After having kids and a job, the weight can start coming on.

I was glad I got my little boy to smile. I hate seeing them have sad faces. "See, we'll be just fine dear." My husband said. "I'm sure these to kids have something up their sleeves for me while you're gone" chuckling again. They never seem to amaze me.

"Come on you two, lets help mommy take out her bags to Chris' truck so they can get going." Shannon said. They each grabbed a bag and left me carrying just my purse out the door. How did I get so lucky to have a wonderful family like this?

"It's about time girl!" Chris said hollering as she jumped out of the truck. "Want to video record a goodbye saying so that they can watch it over and over again while we're gone?" smiling. "Dork" I said smiling at her. All of us laughing at how close Chris and I have become over the years. I've known her since elementary school. We've been best friends since middle school and partners in crime for our girls night outs. Us girls just always have fun.

Chris opened her hatch of her Blazer to start loading my stuff in. The boys passed their bags of mine to Shannon as he was handing them to her so she could put them in where she wanted them. As she closed the hatch, I realized that I was staring at my family. I had a funny feeling about this trip. Not that we were going to crash and be hurt or anything. Just that nagging feeling I had in the pit of my stomach. It's hard to explain.

We weren't flying out tonight, we were driving tonight to a hotel to sleep at because our flight took off at 7am and we didn't feel like getting up at 4am to drive the hour and a half to the airport and then waiting till our plane was ready. Chris liked to be at the airport early so that way we weren't rushed to board the plane. I'm glad I packed my Twilight book in my purse along with my Ipod.

"Alright girl, you're loaded up. Anything else you need to grab? You didn't forget anything did you? Because if you did, you're going to be shit outta luck if I don't have it either." smiling at me crossing her arms in front of her chest. "No, I think I grabbed everything. I have my camera in my purse along with my book and Ipod. Everything else is in the luggage." I replied. "What about a coat? It's going to be cold and rainy when we get to Forks." she said. "Aw crap!" I said. Everyone got a kick out of that and started laughing.

I ran back into the house and grabbed my black coat with the silver buttons and zipper. I had to take one more look around, just in case I forgot something else. Plus, in a way, I was trying to take a mental picture of what my house looked like right now. All clean and things put away. Not that my house wouldn't be a mess when we got back. That was a given. But it just goes back to the funny feeling I have. Just like I wanted to be able to remember what it looked like.

"Come on slow poke! We don't have all day you know!" Chris yelled. I laughed and walked out closing the door behind me. "I know, we only have 4 more hours left in the day anyways" I chuckled. "Don't want to be able to miss anything you know…" I said. She just laughed and shook her head. "You'd be late for your own funeral if that was even possible!" She said, her hands on her hips. Yup, she was right. I was never on time for anything.

My husband walked over to me just as I was opening the truck door. He put his hand on my upper arm and turned me just as I was throwing in my purse and jacket. "Have fun." he said. "And most of all be safe. Seattle and Port Angeles are not like this place. Please come home to us in one piece." _Whoa, why did he just say that?_ I thought. He said with a look of sadness over his face. "You became a psychic? When did that happen? What should I avoid?" I replied with a gleam in my eye. "HAHA, very funny missy." He smiled. "I just mean be careful. Those cities are not always safe. Stick together, no matter where you go." and with that he laid a soft and gentle kiss upon my lips. I never did have that shocking feeling when you kiss someone. I think it was just how we were meant to be when we met, we just skipped over everything. We just fit in together great.

CLAP, CLAP "Come on you two! We have GOT to be going NOW!" Chris interrupted already seated in the drivers side with the truck running. When did she start the truck? We broke up and smiled at each other. We gave each other a tight hug that I felt like I didn't want to let go of him. That stupid funny feeling again. Like I wasn't going to see him again. "Come over here you two and give me a hug. I'm not going to see you for a week! You might be all grown up when I see you next!" I hollered. The boys were still standing by the back of the truck waiting to say their goodbyes. As I said that they both broke out into grins and both said, "MOM!" "We're not going to grow that quickly!" My youngest said laughing. _Boy, I couldn't get anything past them_. Smiling to myself.

Both boys wrapping their arms around my waist as I bent down to give them both kisses on their cheeks. "I love you boys. PLEASE be good for your dad and grandma's while I'm gone. I don't want to hear about any fighting please!" Smiling at all three of them. "That goes for you too honey. No fighting with the kids!" giggling. "I'll try not to leave any bruises on them from them wrestling with me. You know their pretty strong though!" he said grinning from ear to ear. He gave me one last hug and kiss and held my hand as I jumped into the truck. "FINALLY! We MIGHT hit the road before 9!" Chris said laughing again. "Shut up brat!" I replied smiling at her. With a wink, my husband blew me a kiss and shut the door. My kids were waving to me as Chris pulled out of the drive. Waving back, all I could do was take another mental picture of my family waving goodbye to me. Darn that funny feeling! I've never felt this strong before about anything, why now? I mean sure, I've had feelings before like something was going to happen, just not _this_ bad!

The whole time during our drive to the hotel, Chris and I were laughing, singing and just having a great time. Just like any other time her and I go out together. She was the partier and I was usually the quiet one. We got to the hotel about an hour and a half later as predicted and checked into the hotel room. We had arranged for the shuttle to pick us up in the morning and take us to the airport so we wouldn't have to leave the truck at the airport the entire time we were gone. We felt safer leaving it at the hotel.

As we brought our overnight bags in just for the night, we started winding down. We watched a little bit of TV to relax while laying down on the beds. It was an exhausting day for me. I don't know about Chris, but I felt like I had ran a marathon. We were flying out on Saturday morning and returning home Sunday, the following week, around noon. I still had to work today since it being Friday and all. Chris took a vacation day so she could get everything packed. I had all my stuff just about packed a week ago. I was too excited to wait till Friday!

As we laid there drinking our sodas we got from the vending machine on our way to the room, I asked Chris a question. "Chris, do you ever get that feeling that something's going to happen? Not that harmful, something bad is going to happen feeling, just that feeling you get when you're not sure if you're going to see someone again?" "Sure." she said. " Doesn't mean that something WILL happen though."

I thought about that for the longest time until finally my eyes were starting to droop. I looked at the bedside clock. 10:53pm it said. "Well, I think I'm going to roll over and go to sleep if we're going to get up and get going in the morning" I said. "I was just thinking the same thing." Chris said. "OK, good night girl. Sleep well" I told her. "G'night." She replied and turned off the TV and light.

As we rolled over for our sleep. I still had that dang funny feeling.

"Wake up Dawn, it's time to get ready" Chris shook me to wake me up. "mmbmmmhhmmbm" I said with my face in the pillow. "What?" Chris laughed, trying to figure out what I said. "I said, 5 more minutes mom, please!" Chris didn't contain her laughing then. She busted out laughing and smacked my leg. "I'm not your mom brat! Get up, you still have to get your shower and get ready. We have to be at the airport in 45 minutes and I just went and got my shower." Chris said. "Crap!" I replied. "Why did you let me sleep in?" frustrated that now I had to take a really quick shower. Normally I take my time to wake up and get myself going for the day. "Well, I would hardly call it sleeping in when I take a 5 minute shower, and just got up 10 minutes ago." She said. I don't know how she does it. It takes me forever to wake up. I love my sleep. Her and I are like night and day in that category.

"Ugh, why do you have to be such a morning person?" I joked. She chucked and said, "Get a move on! Times a wasting and we got a flight to catch!" I rolled myself up to a sitting position rubbing my eyes trying to get the sleepy out of my eyes. Chris is the lucky one. She doesn't have to wear contacts or glasses. Me? I have to wear one or the other, and I prefer my light brown contacts. I would get those contacts that are just like the color of the eyes that the Cullens have in the movie. But I couldn't find them in my prescription. Oh well, I like them just the same. They look great with my light brown straight layered hair that goes a little past my shoulders. I go through so many different styles, I can never make up my mind. Right now I have blonde highlights in it. And I mean BLONDE. My hair and my colored contacts look great with my slight tan I have. I wouldn't say it's like Jacob's in the movie, but with having some Cherokee Indian in me, it looks good. (this is true by the way, hair, contacts & tan on me, plus the Indian.)

I finally made myself get off the bed and jumped in the shower. Chris was already done getting her makeup on when I got out of the bathroom. She has long red-ish blonde hair that goes to her waist that's straight. Blue eyes and pale. About my size and a little shorter. She always has the energy too. She doesn't need much makeup to make herself look nice. It must be nice.

We packed up our things after I got done getting ready and strolled down to the front lobby desk to check out. We only had to wait about 5 minutes before the shuttle bus came to pick us up for the airport. Our trip was silent as she knew I was preparing myself for the flight. She knows I'm a little anxious and cautious about these things.

In no time at all we were sitting waiting on the plane. I had my Ipod earplugs in and my book out reading. She was doing the same. Seriously? I think she has to work herself up for the flight too. They called for our flight to line up and off we were, getting on the plane. As usually, we got a wing seat. I don't mind sitting there. You get to see the fin fold out when they're ready for take-off. And to hear the jet engines? Absolutely phenomenal!

We had a connecting flight in Missouri and then we were off again for Seattle. After Seattle, was a little plane to take us to Port Angeles. Thank goodness we rented a truck when we got there. I don't think I could have put up with a drive in a taxi all the way to Forks. This way we could come and go as we please.

We ran to get our luggage and found our rental. Radio was a blaring and we were singing again that filled the truck as we drove to Forks. Chris had to get a black 2009 Lincoln Navigator for us to drive. I've never driven anything that tall before, but this was a vehicle that she loved. I didn't mind. She'd be the one driving most of the time anyways. She spent the money on the rental. Just because she said she wanted to drive something dependable and nothing that we'd have to worry about getting us from point A to point B.

By the time we got to Forks, it was in the afternoon almost. We found our bed and breakfast place we were staying at right in Forks. Wolf Lodge Bed and Breakfast, was what it was called. Chris picked out everything nice. Believe me, I paid for my share too on all of these things. Minus the rental. We both had separate rooms, with a full size bed and a joining door to the rooms. We opened up the doors and smiled at one another. We we're going to have so much fun in these rooms!

We unpacked and got everything situated. Finally, we HAD to get something to eat! We left wondering what all places there were to go to, when Chris squealed in delight. "EEEAAAAKKK! I Think that's the place where Charlie and Bella eats at in the book and movie!" She exclaimed pointing a little restaurant that looks like a mom and pops place. Very friendly looking. She was grinning from ear to ear. "How do you know?" I asked. "Do YOU see any other little restaurants besides this one on this strip? All the others are little restaurants in condo looking buildings." Chris replied.

"OK, don't get your panties in a knot, we'll eat there" I said chuckling at her. "Brat" she replied grinning at me. She pulled into a parking place and turned off the truck. We both hopped down (since the darn truck was 4 feet off the ground it seemed like. Good thing there's the OH SHIT handles to help us get back in!) and Chris locked the truck with the keyless remote.

Walking up to the restaurant I realized how cool and gloomy it really was here. Clouds hung over and a fine mist was coming down. _Great, there goes my hair! _I thought. It was a little cool. I didn't bring my jacket this time because I had my black form fitting turtle neck sweater on with my form fitting stone washed jeans and black two inch heeled boots on. Chris decided to wear her red sweater and form fitting stone washed jeans also, with black flat boots. It looked great on her with her red-ish hair, pale skin and blue eyes. We were both into fashion, but not in the sense of buying expensive clothes. We didn't go out shopping every weekend for the new style. We just bought what we liked, and made it look good with that we had.

We walked into the restaurant and waiting to be seated. As we're looking at the menus after being seated, I asked the waitress, who took our drinks requests, if they had a lot of Twi-Hard fans come in here. "Twi-what's? I'm not too sure as too what you mean." She replied with a curious look on her face and shrugged. Chris and I just looked at each other. She left us to look for our lunch/supper decisions. After the trip, everything sounded good. I had just put my menu down and was about to ask Chris what she was thinking about ordering, when something caught my eye out the window. "OH. MY. GOD." I said with my jaw dropped and eyes bugging out. "What?" Chris replied dropping her menu and seeing my face.

"A silver Volvo with dark tinted windows just drove by." I whispered.

"WHAT?" Chris exclaimed.

Yep, that got our hearts stopped for a moment….

"Ok now Chris, we REALLY have to think about this. Twilight is a fictional book. NOTHINGS REAL! How could I just see Edward Cullen's silver Volvo just drive by? It's got to be a Twi-Hard fan that bought the car just because it's in the movie!" I said. I was trying to make myself believe that. Chris still had that shocked look on her face. Finally she came to. "Um, don't you think it's kinda weird how the waitress didn't know about Twi-Hards? EVERYONE can tell you what a Twi-Hard is!" she exclaimed.

"Ya, and something else is just nagging at me. You didn't see the Volvo right?" I asked Chris. "Um, NO! I had my friggin head buried in the menu! How COULD I see the Volvo?" She said rolling her eyes at me.

"Well, I did see something else but it could be just my imagination." I said. "Do I have to smack it outta you girl? Tell me! What else did you see? Don't leave me in the flippin loop!" She whispered loudly. "Well, what's the speed limit right here going into town?" I asked Chris, glancing at her before I looked out the window again. "Um, I think it was 25 just about a block before you got here. Why?" She asked. "Because I think he was going faster than that. I think he might have been going about 40mph or so. I'm not too sure.B But I'm absolutely positive he was speeding."

"Oh shit girl, what's going on here? Is it me or does it feel like we've just stepped into the book?" Chris asked wide eyed at me.

As she said that, I was still staring outside the window. As if I could conjure up the car to re-appear. And guess what? Yup, it did. It was really weird. I seen it coming a little down the road and I laid my hand on Chris' arm. Her head popped up at me and stared. She looked where I was staring at and at that time the silver Volvo with the dark tinted windows started to drive by the restaurant. The passenger window was about half way down this time and you could barely make out the driver. I could only see the short darkish spikey messy kind of hair of the driver. But one other thing that I could make out….. was the paleness of the skin of the driver. I could see the eyes, the almost seemed to glow. AND THEY WERE STARING RIGHT AT US! _Oh my God, is he trying to see us in here?_ was my thought.

He was creeping by real slowly, then almost as if he got the answer he was looking for he took off. Spinning his tires and spinning the car around to speed off again into town.

"OH. MY. GOD." I said. "Tell me that just didn't happen Chris!" I asked looking at her. Her eyes were bugging out of her head - I swear! "Holy crap!" She said. Her jaw just now closed. Looking at me, we both were probably a sight to see. I know I went pale, just as she did. Even on her light skin tone.

"Chris, we can't jump to conclusions." I said. "But how can we not? You can't tell me that was some fan Dawn!" she said. She looked like she could jump out of her seat anytime.

"Are you girls ready to order yet?" said the waitress. Chris and I both just about jumped out of our skins. "I'm sorry." the waitress replied, giggling. "I didn't mean to scare you both!" she said.

"No, that's ok. I think we scared ourselves!" I said laughing. I looked at Chris as in _RIGHT CHRIS?_ "Um, ya! We were just so engrossed in our conversation that we didn't see you walk up." she said with a smile on her face looking up at the waitress.

We finally ordered something and ate in silence. I think we were both going over what happened in our heads trying to figure out what happened. I know I was.

After I lunch/supper, we walked out of the restaurant looking up and down the street. After we hesitantly walked to the Navigator, we got in and looked at each other. "Well? What should we do?" Chris asked me. "Well, I'm brave enough to do something, but are you with me on it?" I asked her grinning my mischievous smile. Chris looked at me questioning me. "OH! I know what you're thinking! You're on one of your adrenaline highs! You want to drive by the supposedly Cullen house don't you?" She asked wide eyed at me. Grinning from eye to eye, I thought, _dang this girl knows me too well!_ "Yup! Are you game?" I asked her still smiling my adrenaline smile. Realization hit her and now she was bouncing up and down in her seat with a huge grin on her face. "Heck ya baby! Lets drive by and see if we can find the Cullen place! Oh well crap, how are we going to do that?" shed turned and looked at me worried now. "What do you mean 'How are we going to do that'? We drive by there silly!" I said laughing.

"No, I mean don't you remember the books and the movie? They live in the woods. You have to drive 3 miles back into it to get to their house. It's not like we can just drive by on the road and take a look. It's secluded. REMEMBER?" she said gripping the steering wheel. "Who said anything about driving by? Let's drive up into the driveway and if someone stops us, we can just say that we were looking for a place to turn around because we got lost and didn't want to back into a back road where people could be known for speeding down and didn't want to wreck." I replied.

Shock filled Chris' face. "I knew I was best friends with you for some reason Dawn! That is brilliant!" she exclaimed clapping her hands and jumping in her seat. "But you'll have to cool it Chris, we don't even know where it is yet. All we know is that the silver Volvo was headed that way (pointing into town). He must live on the other side of town." I said.

"Hm, I think that's the same way to La Push to if I remember correctly. So ya, that would be where the treaty line would be if the Cullen's live down that way too!" she thought for a moment. "Oh we are geniuses!" she screamed.

"Crap!" I said. "What?" Chris replied. "I should have asked the waitress what the Sheriff's name was. Do you think it could be Swan? If we're really in the book, I wonder if we are before Bella arrives or after?" I asked frustrated with myself now. "Oh well, we'll come back for breakfast here tomorrow and ask. That is, IF we don't meet the Cullen's tonight to find out for sure." She said with a grin on her face like she was up to something.

"OK, that's the plan for tomorrow. What time is it?" I asked Chris. Looking at the dash it read 3:07pm. "Hm, that gives us plenty of time right now to snoop around. If we don't find anything, we can look around the town tomorrow and do some shopping. I HAVE to get the boys something!" I told Chris.

"That sounds like a plan to me!" she said. Chris started the Navigator and backed out onto the main street and started following the direction that the silver Volvo went. The radio was playing, but both of us were quiet now. As we were both busy looking left and right trying to see if we would find the silver Volvo sooner. No such luck.

It looked like we were about to get out of town limits when Chris said "I think we went too far. I don't see anything." "No, it's way out of town. Remember the book? Bella had a hard time finding the drive. Keep your eyes open for maybe a hidden drive." I replied looking out my window. "You look out your side and I'll look out mine." Chris said.

After about two minutes of driving in nothing that looked like woods on both of our sides of the vehicle, I screamed. "THERE! On my side! I can see some gravel, but there are weeds and bushes blocking the drive, just right up there!" I pointed ahead.

"Oh my God! We found it! Hell ya!" She exclaimed. As she slowed down to turn onto the drive, I rolled my window down. Whispering to Chris, "Stop for a second." "Why are you whispering and why do you want me to stop?" She whispered back.

"Because if they have supper hearing, they'll be able to hear that the vehicle stopped. They won't be able to hear us whispering." I whispered my reply. "Oh! I see." she whispered back. "SO YOU THINK WE OUGHT TO PULL AHEAD AND SEE IF THERE IS A TURN AROUND OR SOMETHING? I DON'T WANT TO WRECK THE RENTAL IF SOME MORON DECIDES TO SPEED DOWN THIS HILLY ROAD AND NOT SEE US!" Chris said a little louder to me looking at me and giving me a wink.

Rolling my eyes at her and smiling I replied, "YA, I THINK THAT'S GOING TO BE OUR BEST BET. INSURANCE ON THIS THING WOULD COVER THE WRECK, BUT WRECKING A LINCOLN NAVIGATOR WOULD BE HEART WRENCHING!" I replied snickering in my hand. Chris just grinned and gave me the thumbs up sign and gave me a wink.

We drove up the 3 mile drive way slowly. "WELL CRAP, IF I WOULD HAVE KNOW THIS WAS GOING TO LEAD US INTO THE MIDDLE OF THE WOODS, I WOULD HAVE JUST WENT AHEAD AND TURNED AROUND AT THE ROAD, RISKING GETTING IN A WRECK. THINK OF THE GAS WE'RE WASTING!" Chris said to me looking over at me winking again. By this time I had turned the radio down a little more in case we heard something. I motioned for Chris to roll down her window to.

Finally, we pulled up into a nice looking 3 story white home with lots of windows. Our jaws dropped for about the fifteenth time that day. There is stood, the Cullen house. "No way!" Chris whispered. "Oh. My. God." was my whispered reply. It was here! It was real! No way, could this really be happening. Just then, Chris and I looked down at the driveway in front of us, and there it sat, parked. The silver Volvo along with a red BMW and a Jeep.

I think Chris and I would have both peed our pants. I grabbed Chris' arm and whispered "Turn around and let's leave. We can't sit here parked and gap at what's here. We've seen it, let's go before someone catches us!" Chris nodded her head and started turning the wheel to turn around.

Just then, I noticed someone standing in the big picture window glaring at us. I couldn't see clearly again, just the dark spikey kind of hair and paleness of the skin along with the piercing glowing eyes. I could tell his arms were in his pants pockets and he was kind of hunched over slightly. Like he was thinking about pouncing. "Crap!" I whispered to Chris, "Get us outta here now!"

Chris almost floored the Navigator and just about spun the tires in the gravel. _Crap! That's all we need to do! Piss off the vampires because we spun gravel at their cars! Nice job Chris!_ But you didn't hear me complaining out loud as she took off down the driveway.

I know my heart was a racing, so I didn't even ask Chris if hers was too. I already knew. We were both scared at the moment. Looking in my rear view mirror as Chris took off, I seen something that made my breath hitch in my throat. There he was. Standing where we turned around. In that same position as when I seen him in the window. I still couldn't see him clear enough as the gravel was kicking up the dust it made with the tires taking off in it. _No we just made their cars dirty with the dust! Just GREAT!_ I thought. _They wouldn't kill us for putting dust on their cars would they? Well, maybe Rosalie, hm, and maybe Edward. _I thought to myself.

Here I am scared for my life and I'm worried about their cars getting dirty… _haha, ya, good thing to think about at a time like this Dawn. _Oh boy, did I have something to tell my husband tonight when I called him.

Chris and I decided to calm ourselves down by driving back into town to see if we could find a place to have some ice cream. We found a little ice cream place right smack dab in the middle of town. Chris parked the truck and we got out. Shutting the doors, I realized, my legs were shaking like a leaf. "Are you shaking Chris? I feel like I can't walk!" I asked her. "Can't walk? I felt like I couldn't drive back there! I was temped to pull over on the driveway to let you take over, but I was afraid they'd come after us if we stopped again on their land!" she laughed. "You did see him in the window, right?" I asked her. "Ya, kind of freaked me out! That's why I was in such a rush to get outta there!" She said looking at me wide eyed.

We ordered our ice cream and waiting in silence till after we got them and sat down outside. We didn't want to take a risk eating it in the rental. It stopped misting, but it was still cool outside. I wanted to sit outside just in case Edward decided to drive by to find us. Sitting in the Navigator would have put as in a position where we wouldn't have been able to see around us clearly. Finally Chris said, "Do you think it's really him? What about Bella? Where was she at? You know where Edward is, there's always Bella."

"I don't know. Maybe there is no Bella. Those books were written a few years ago, but that doesn't mean there really is a Bella." I said. "He looked so depressed. If this was the time that Edward left Bella, he would have been in Voltura about now. So maybe he's just lonely like he was before he met her." I said, trying to figure it out for myself. Chris nodded with a look on her face like she was trying to take it all in.

"I wonder if there really is a Jacob then!" Chris said turning to me with a surprise look on her face. "Oh. My. God." she said. "Do you want to go and see if he's turned into a werewolf yet?" she asked me turning her whole body my direction now. "Um, we better not Chris, remember, werewolves are not good company to keep." I replied looking thoughtfully in her direction.

"Hm, maybe so, but it would be neat to find out wouldn't it? I mean, if Bella could go around them, why can't we?" she asked me. We both sat quietly for a few minutes. eating our ice cream. Shivers ran up my spine then. It was just that funny feeling again. I could swear I felt someone watching me. But I never seen the silver Volvo drive by again.

"Chris?" I looked at her from the corner of my eye whispering. "Ya?" She replied still eating her ice cream. "I feel like someone is watching us and possibly able to hear us." Still whispering. "You and your feelings. I'm never going to doubt you again!" She whispered back. "You had a feeling before you left and see what's happened so far? Holy crap! What do we do now?" she asked me whispering with a feared look on her face. "ARE YOU DONE WITH YOUR ICE CREAM CHRIS?" I asked raising my voice to a little than normal range. "YUP! IT'S MAKING ME COLD. I SHOULD HAVE BROUGHT MY JACKET!" She replied doing the same as me.

We threw away our ice cream and went and got into the Navigator. "Look around and see if you can see anyone. They may be well hidden since they have super vision too." I whispered looking at Chris as we got our seat belts on after shutting the doors. Chris took her time fiddling around the rental as we were both trying to look around us. Nothing that we could see other than other store shop windows and a few alleyways. I could still feel those eyes piercing into me.

By now the dashboard said 4:23pm. _Holy crap! An hour and a half already passed by!_ I thought to myself. It was still cloudy. I don't even know if we're going to see the sun while we're here! "OK, So now where to ole seeing eye friend?" Chris said looking at me with a half smile. "SSSHH! They're still watching. If they heard you saying something like that, they'll think something is up!" I whispered to her looking at her with a shocked look on my face. "Let's go do some window shopping and walk around the main strip. See if we can catch one of them that way." I whispered to her.

Chris started the truck and we decided just to park the truck at the Bed and Breakfast and walk towards town. Safety is in numbers right? Nothing would happen to us while we were together at least. _RIGHT?_

We finally got the truck parked and started walking down the sidewalk that stretched the entire main street. "Chris, I hate to freak you out, but it feels like someone's watching us. It feels like 3 sets of eyes boring into the back of my head. Do you feel it?" I asked Chris looking over at her with a questionable look in my eyes. "No, but you were always the one that had those feelings whenever we went out. Not me." she replied looking back at me. It felt kind of weird walking down the street in silence. Her and I were never silent hardly. We were always cracking up about something around us. No matter where we went.

"Do you think it's HIM?" She looked back at me asking. "Yes, along with two others. If I were to guess, I would suggest Alice and Carlisle." I replied looking back at her. This time I had more confidence in my eyes. "How do you know?" She asked. "Well, I would suggest Edward because we've been following him and I would suggest Alice because she's always been the voice of reason. Plus since Alice is the psychic, it would make better sense so that she could see what Edward's decision would be on approaching us if he did. And then Carlisle because he's a voice of reason too. Edward wouldn't want to do something that would disappoint Carlisle, so Carlisle would help to calm Edward down to reassure him." I replied. _Dang, how do I feel these things?_ I thought.

"Makes sense I guess." Chris said. We both continued on our way in silence, still having that stupid funny feeling about something and feeling those eyes bore into the back of my skull. "Do you think they can hear us?" Chris asked looking back at me again. We were walking a normal pace, but it felt like the eyes were moving with us. It never let up. They had to be following us. I looked behind me and could have sworn I seen something move, hiding behind a corner of a building we passed about 2 blocks away. I swirled back around quickly facing the front again. "Oh ya, I definitely think they can hear us. I think they're about 2 blocks behind us. What are we going to say if they stop us?" I asked Chris looking at her worriedly.

"Well, I guess we'll have to explain ourselves. We'll have to do that eventually sometime during the trip if we keep running into them and I know they'll hear us." she replied still looking straight ahead with a worried look in her eyes again.

"I think it's a bit late. I think they know we're onto them." I said. I stuffed my hands into my pants pockets. My purse was still hanging on my shoulder as we walked. I had to remind myself that I needed to call home sometime to let everyone know I was ok and that we made it safely to Forks. I'm surprised that Shannon hadn't already tried to call wondering if I was ok. Strange. My family always kept up with each other. My mom always made me call her whenever we left town, wanting to know the exact moment we got settled in. _Strange… I pulled my cell phone out of my purse to check to see if I missed any calls or texts. I hadn't missed any because there were none showing on the display screen._

"_Well, for right now, let's enjoy ourselves by window shopping but keeping our eyes peeled for them. Just in case they do try to stop us. I have a funny feeling we'll run into them tonight." I told Chris. She looked over at me and nodded. _


	3. Chapter 3

********

I do not own the rights to Twilight or the Characters. *sigh*

Chapter 3

EPOV

I was minding my own business listening to DeBussy in my car, driving back from Port Angeles when it hit me. A floral fragrance of roses, chocolate, freesia and cotton candy. Mmmmmm, that wonderful smell! _Where is it coming from?_ I thought to myself. It felt like my bloodlust was kicking in. I felt the venom start to form in my mouth. I had to swallow it down and get a grip on myself.

Just at that same time my cell phone buzzed in my pants pocket. Taking it out and looking at the caller ID, it's Alice. "Hello Alice, what's going on?" I asked waiting for her reply. "EDWARD! SOMEONE KNOWS ABOUT US!" She replied franticly screaming in the phone. "WHAT?" I replied with a shock look on my face. I'm driving about 110 mph down the stretch into Forks. The speed doesn't do anything to me if I wreck. I'm indestructible. I just love the speed. Just like running. Nothing compares to running though. Feeling the wind in my hair as my feet barely makes a sound on the ground, even running in the woods.

Alice sighed at the other end of the phone. "There's two human girls that are not from around here. Tourists. But I seen a vision that they know about us and want to get into contact. Edward, one of them is your blood singer. You HAVE to hunt soon. You and this girl are made for each other Edward, I've already seen it. She's your soul mate. You HAVE to be careful around her!" she exclaimed.

It was my turn to sigh. "Ok, which one is it?" I asked her whispering. "It's the girl with brown hair and blonde streaks through it. And let me tell you, you both make a cute pair!" I could just see her smiling on her side of the phone. "OK, I'll be right back to the house. I'm almost there." I told Alice closing the phone to end the call.

I was coming up to the little restaurant in town. As soon as I passed it I noticed that the smell was gone. _So they have to be in there eating. I wonder if I can see her through the windows if I try to go back and look? _I thought. I turned around in a parking lot down the road and stopped. Taking a sigh and trying to pull myself together. Man! That's a powerful scent she has! It almost sent me into a frenzy, but already I knew I didn't want to hurt her. But I couldn't face her yet. It was too soon. I couldn't force myself to introductions when I was already thirsty. I would have to take care of the thirst first before meeting her and her friend. Running my hands over my face like it would release the tension, I knew what I needed to do.

I finally put the car in motion to go back. I just had to take a look at what she looked like at least. Slowly driving down the main street, I reached the restaurant and rolled my window down on the passenger side half way to look past the tint film on the window. Yup, there they were, staring right back at me. The brown/blonde hair girl had her hand on her red headed friends arm. Both looking at me with shocked look on their faces. _How could they know? _I asked with a frustrated look on my face. As soon as I got passed the restaurant I spun my car around and floored the Volvo going back the opposite way. I couldn't meet her yet. _NOT YET!_ I screamed in my head.

I pulled into the drive in front of the house. As soon as I opened my door to get out, Alice was by my side grinning like a fool. "Go hunting, quick! Just stay around here. See if you can find some deer. I already informed Carlisle. You need to get back here so we can speak with the others." She told me tapping her foot impatiently. "All right, give me about twenty minutes and I'll be right back. I'm sure I can find something that quick." And off I was running. I jumped over the river behind our house and was quick to smell a herd of deer. I slowed down to a human run then down to a run crouch. Sniffing the air, they were close.

I stopped when I seen a small herd of five deer. I looked at the largest buck that was closest to me. I pounced in a split second. The buck with the largest antlers didn't have a chance to struggle as I broke it's neck so it wouldn't feel the pain and drained it dry. The only thing I didn't like about being a vegetarian vampire was the fur you had to drain the blood through. It wasn't very appealing. Nothing like getting hair in your teeth as your sucking the animal dry.

The other deer had scattered by this time. I quickly brushed my clothes off when I was done, and sniffed the air to see which direction they went and followed them. It wouldn't take me long at all to catch up with them and take down another. I caught up with a doe this time and took her down. There were no little fawns around, so that made me feel better that I wasn't taking down a momma deer. I was quick with this drain and felt myself full. I couldn't have taken down another. That must have meant that my eyes were nearly black before I hunted. Usually only one deer would fill me up.

I brushed myself off again and took off and a lightning speed back to the house. Alice and I had some explaining to do to the others as best as we could. Alice had more answers than I did at this time.

I ran up the back porch and into the door closing it behind me once I made it inside. Alice was beside me in a split second. "Come on, everyone's waiting in the front living room for you." She said grabbing my arm and leading me to where everyone was waiting the upcoming news. This little pixie could bug me to death sometimes, but I loved her like a real sister. My family was everything to me. I would do anything for any of them. Well, maybe with the exception of Rosalie. Dang she could get on my nerves!

As we rounded the corner, Carlisle stood up from the couch where Esme was sitting next to him. She had a worried look on her face and was grasping her hands on her lap. Carlisle had a serious look on his face. Just like he does for all of our family meetings. He was almost like our leader. What he said goes. No one went against what Carlisle decided on things.

Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on the love seat. Emmett's arm around Rosalie and Rosalie's arm on Emmett's leg. They were such love sick puppies it made me want to puke. But Emmett was a great stress reliever sometimes. He loved to wrestle outside and it was always his rules: Anything goes. They were looking at each other when I walked in. I could hear their thoughts of what they had planned for each other tonight. Yuck, I didn't want to be in their heads right now so I blocked them out.

Jasper was sitting in the chair waiting on Alice to join him in front of him on the floor. Looking at me with a questioning look on his face. I was feeling kind of nervous right now, so it was no surprise when Jasper sent me a wave of calm my way. "Thanks Jazz." I said to him with a small smile. "No problem buddy." he said, grinning at me.

Alice joined Jasper in front of him on the floor. Grinning from ear to ear. _Damn pixie_. I thought.

Carlisle made his way over to me putting a hand on my arm. I looked over at him to see him still giving me that curious look. _What is it son? What's happened? _he asked me silently. "Um, Alice, want to help me out here a little?" I looked at Alice again with a pained look on my face.

"Ugh, can't you man up enough to explain what you DO know?" she replied. She jumped up from the floor and stood beside me opposite of Carlisle.

"Two human girls entered our town. Tourists. But they know our secret." Alice told everyone looking around the room. "What?" replied Rosalie now jumping up from the loveseat from Emmett. Emmett stood up from the loveseat too, to join his wife. "Hold on dear, maybe it's not as bad as what you think." he said putting his hands on her arms from behind her. "Is it?" he asked Alice turning her direction with a curious look on his face now too.

"Well, from what I can see, one of them is Edwards blood singer. They're each other soul mates. He can't turn her down." lowering her head to the floor and whispering the last two lines. Everyone stood quietly with their jaws dropped. _Edward, is this true? _Carlisle asked, looking back at me with a worried look across his eyes.

"Yes. I don't know about the soul mates part, but she is my blood singer. Damn! Why me? It's not like I was asking for this!" I replied.

"Love happens when we're least expecting it dear." Esme said standing up to come stand in front of me with her hands on my arms smiling. "But I'm not looking for anyone Esme, why can't they just move on and let me be?" I asked no one in particular. Frowning down the floor I jammed my hands into my pants pockets and walked over to the picture window. Everyone was gathered together and Alice was explaining what she saw.

Then I heard them. They were out at the driveway turning in and stopping. I heard them speak about turning around there because they were lost and not wanting to get smashed my a moron driving to fast down the hilly road. So they decided it was best to drive up a little further to see if there was a turn around. _Great! They were coming this way!_

It didn't take them long before they were in my sights. I could smell the roses, chocolates, freesia and cotton candy now. I had to hold my breath. As they came closer I hissed. I kept my hands in my pockets but backed up a little from the window. I didn't want them seeing me very well right now.

Everyone in the room turned and looked at me quietly and stood still. They could smell them too. But they wouldn't smell as heavenly to them as they did to me. Or at least the brown/blonde hair girl smelled heavenly. I couldn't decipher which one had what scent really, it was just a feeling. My family stared at me, then seen the black Lincoln Navigator pull in and slow down to a stop. "Holy crap! Nice truck!" Emmett said with a tone of shock in his voice. Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head to get him to be quiet. It didn't work. "OW! What'd you do that for?" He asked loudly. "SSSHHH!" Everyone replied giving him an evil look.

I seen the girls stare at the vehicles outside. There was my silver Volvo, Rosalie's red BMW and Emmett's white Jeep sitting in the drive way. They looked like they knew who all of the vehicles belonged to by the look on thier faces. I was studying them with every ounce of my being. The red haired girl in the drivers seat was pretty. Slim build in her face and from what I can see her frame. The brown/blonde haired girl in the passenger seat looked like and angel. I could see I was already falling for her. _But I haven't even met her yet! _I thought to myself surprising me.

_Give it time Edward, by the look on your face, I can see you've already fallen. _Alice thought to me.

Frustration set back into my face. _No! I didn't want this! I liked my life as it was!_ But I just couldn't take my eyes off the angel. I seen my angels lips move, but wasn't paying attention to what she said. I was looking at her lips though, at how they moved as smooth as silk when speaking. The next thing I did catch was when she said something about turning around I think. Her friend started again and started turning around. That's when our eyes met.

I don't really think that she could see me well, but once our eyes met…..ya, I was a goner. She would be my life. I would do anything for her to protect her and give her anything she wanted. I still had that look of frustration on my face though. Then they were gone. I ran out of the house and out to the drive way. Seeing them speed down the drive, I could barely make out my angel in the side mirror from all the gravel dust being kicked up by the tires. All I could do was stand there with my hands still in my pants pockets watching them go.

Alice came out to join me and showed me a vision. It was Alice, Carlisle and I following the two girls around town. Trying to listen to their conversation to see what they knew. We watched them eat ice cream then take the truck to their Bed and Breakfast, I guess where they were staying at, then following them down main street. "Ok Alice, I see what we need to do. Are you sure we're not going to harm either one of them though?" I turned to look at her as I asked. "Nope." she said. "I even have a feeling we're going to speak to them tonight to solve some unsolved mysteries. I can't see it for sure yet, because you haven't made up your mind yet on what you want to do." looking at me questioningly. "I'm not sure yet Alice." I replied. I turned my head back to the driveway. The weird thing about these two girls? I didn't hear a single thought from either one of them. Hhhmmmm…..

"Alright then. Carlisle!" Alice hollered. Turning herself to the house. Like she really even needed to holler to begin with. We can hear each other about a mile away.

Carlisle flew out of the house to stand on my other side. "It's you, me and Edward for awhile Carlisle. We need to do some investigation work and see what these girls know. We're going to follow them to listen in on what they have to say for awhile before Edward here decides on whether he wants to meet them." She said pointing at me. Carlisle nodded his head. "Sounds good." he said with a smile on his face.

It didn't take us long before we caught up to them. We ran instead of taking a vehicle since the girls seemed to recognize our cars from somewhere. I'm pretty sure they would even recognize Carlisle's Mercedes if we took it. As we finally found them and kept back to hear what they were saying, we found ourselves awestruck. _These girls knew just about everything about us! Even what we were!_

How can that be? All I could do was stare at my angel. She was like my morning sun, rising on the beginning of a new day. What I wouldn't give just to hold her in my arms right now.

"No Edward, you'd scare the crap out of her!" Alice looked at me with shock on her face. "I won't Alice, I want to take it slow on getting to know her." I replied, giving her a re-assuring look and a wink. She knew I had fallen, and I had fallen hard. Already. Even with these two girls knowing what they knew about us already. I didn't care. _That's less explaining for me to do. _I thought.

_What are they thinking Edward? How much more are they not talking about?_ Carlisle asked me still looking at the girls with a curious look in his eyes. Crap! I never told Carlisle. "I can't hear either one of their thoughts Carlisle. Their both blocked to me." I said looking over at him with calm over my face. _Well, that's a first!_ He thought to me. "Ya, I know. I've always been able to hear anyone and any time. But for some reason, not these two." I said looking backing down at them with love in my eyes for my angel.

We followed them around after they started walking when they were done with their ice cream. Once we even had to hide in one of the alleyways because we were following too close and the brown/blonde haired girl turned around. _Crap! I think my angel seen us!_ I thought. Alice's eyes were wide on her face, she was seeing a vision. _Yes Edward, she seen us. But she's not too sure it was really us as she just seen a blur dart in an alleyway. We have to be careful!_ Alice thought to me. Nodding my head I agreed. Until I could figure out when I wanted to meet them, we had to watch our steps. My angel was very observant.

We watched the girls stop to look at something in a window. Jewelry. _Hm, they both have good tastes in jewelry Edward. Your blood singer has even better taste than the red-head. _Alice thought to me. I heard them talk about a bracelet and a ring. I'd have to keep in mind as to what they are trying to look at. Given that they had rattled off the prices, it wouldn't be too hard to figure out what they were looking at.

After they looked at the jewelry, they were back to walking down the sidewalk. I heard my angel talk about calling someone. I felt like I was peeping into someone's personal conversation, but I had to hear what she was talking about. Once she disconnected the line, the next thing I seen made my heart break into a million pieces.

Dawn POV

Chris and I stayed walking on the main strip. It was starting to get into the evening and we weren't even really window shopping like we planned on. We were quietly walking, now afraid to say anything since we figured the Cullens could hear us since they were still following us.

"You know, I've been wondering what they would do to us, when we finally meet face to face." Chris said, glancing sideways at me. I stared straight ahead, pondering her thought myself. _What __**would**__ they do?_ I thought. Would they attack us? No, this was the Cullen's we're talking about. They don't attack. They protect humans. So what would they do? It's not like they're going to start a friendly conversation with us like everything would be fine and dandy. How would we handle it?

"Oh! Dawn!" exclaimed Chris, cutting me off and darting to a window. "Isn't that bracelet gorgeous? Oh, but the price is WAY out of my range!" pouting, she stood looking in the window still. How is it that Chris always seemed to pick out the most priciest of items? I sighed and headed over to her. She pointed to a bracelet that had white diamonds the shape of daisy's lining the links. Everywhere there was a link, a diamond daisy was next to it. Dozens of daisy's. I had to admit, it was gorgeous, but the price tag on it showed it cost more than three thousand dollars. "Over three thousand dollars Chris?" _WOW!_ I thought._ Yup, she picked something way out of her price range._

But right beside it was what caught my attention next. "Chris, would you look at that ring?" I pointed to the ring right next to it. It was a Trillion cut white diamond, probably about a karat and a half in the center of other diamonds set in a platinum band. The inside two rows were nothing put princess cut diamonds and the last outside raised rows were baguette diamonds. It was a wedding ring. I looked down at my single white solitaire diamond and my plain wedding band. What I wouldn't do to have _THAT_ as my wedding set. It was gorgeous. "Holy crap girl! That is so you! I could just see you wearing that!" she exclaimed with her jaw hanging down.

I sighed, looking back to the ring. It would be awhile before I could afford a ring like that. "Ya, but look at the tag Chris, over five thousand dollars. Way out of my league too. Come on girl, let's keep walking before we get ourselves in debt just looking at them." Chris giggled. We walked on, still in silence, glancing at the windows we were passing. Nothing else seemed to catch our attention in the stores.

"Chris, I need to call home to Shannon to let him and the boys know we made it ok." I turned to look at her. "Ya, I suppose your right. I'm surprised he hasn't already called you!" Chris said with a shocked look on her face. "He'd be calling you left and right till you answered you're phone!" She said.

Sighing, I turned and dug into my purse looking for my phone. I found it at the bottom and pulled it out, touching my safety lock and touching the screen to dial my husband. I love my Iphone. It's never out of my arms reach.

The phone rang about three times before he answered sounding really sleepy. "Hello?" Shannon said. "Hi honey, I just wanted to let you and the boys know we made it ok, our flight was fine and we got checked into the Bed and Breakfast already." I said smiling into the phone. "Huh, who is this?" Shannon said questioningly. "Um, it's your wife, Dawn. Shannon? Where are the boys, I don't hear them in the background?" I asked. Usually I could hear the boys fighting or something in the background. "Boys? Who did you say this was?" he asked again sounding like he was wide awake now. "It's Dawn, Shannon. Can you hear me ok? Maybe I don't have good reception out here. I was calling to let you know we made it to Forks ok." I said, now sounding worried.

"Dawn? I'm sorry, but I don't know any Dawn's." he said. "Well, this is Shannon right? Oh crap, did I dial the wrong number?" I asked, feeling relieved that I just dialed the wrong number.

"Ya, this is Shannon, but I'm sorry, I'm not married or don't have any kids. How did you get this number?" he asked. My heart dropped to the bottom of my stomach and I knew I went instantly pale. "Is this 123-555-7759?" I asked still hoping I dialed the wrong number. "Yes, but I'm sorry, you have the wrong person. Did someone give you a wrong number. Oh, I know, this is a drunk dial isn't it? HAHA! Very funny. Now if you excuse me, I have to get up for my shift tonight in about two hours. You're cutting into my sleep time." he replied and hung up.

"Oh. My. God." I said. Tears welling up in my eyes now. Chris had been looking at me with a questionable look on her face. "What's going on Dawn? What happened? He didn't ask for a divorce while we are on vacation did he? I swear I'm going to rip him a new one!" She said now furious. I grabbed her arm and finally turned her way. Tears spilling down my cheeks. "No, he didn't know me. He said he didn't have any kids and wasn't married. It's like I don't exist anymore!" I said. Starting to bawl, Chris grabbed me and pulled me in a hug. "Dawn, that can't be right, surely you got just a wrong number!" she said, trying to find the truth.

"No, it's…..it's the right number, and it was….. him! I swear it! I know his voice! He….he didn't know me!" I said sobbing in her sweater. "Here, let's sit down on the curb for a second, you look like you're legs are going to give out!" Chris said leading me over to the roadside curb. I half sat, half fell onto the curb, now in a zombie state. "Where'd my kids go? What has happened to my family?" I asked no one in particular, but Chris was right there by my side. "It's got to be some kind of joke Dawn. Shannon's going to call back any second and start laughing. I know it!" she said. "No, it was no joke Chris. You should have heard his voice. He was serious. Shannon can't hold a joke for that long and not laugh. I know him to well." whispering by the time I finished the last sentence.

"Well, what do you want to do now? We can go back to the Bed and Breakfast for the night, but then we have to get past the Cullen's. They're probably back there waiting and listening to the whole conversation!" She said, almost half surprised because I think we both forgot about them for a few moments. _Crap! And here I look like this! My makeup is ruined and I just know their going to stop us. After hearing that whole phone conversation! I wouldn't put it passed them that they could even hear the other end of the line too!_ Oh what to do? I sighed and stood up on the sidewalk. Chris stood joining me and looking at me with a curious look. I kept my back to the Cullen's because I couldn't bare to look at their faces just yet. Not until I knew they were behind me.

_Well, here goes nothing!_ I thought. In a low voice I said, "OK guys and girl, I know you're following us and you've heard everything that's went on. Why don't you join us and we'll explain everything we know. I'm really not up for Follow the Leader right now, so if you want to talk and hear what we have to say, you better do it now. I may not be up for this tomorrow, as I'll probably be in my room crying my eyes out all day." I couldn't believe I had the courage right now. _What the hell am I thinking?_

Chris gave a loud gasp at what I said. Staring right at me. I know, I'm stupid right?

Not even three seconds later, I felt cold hands on my waist above my hip bones, pulling me slightly to lean against them and a male voice that sounded like silk say, "I'm sorry. We heard everything. There's no need to be afraid of us. You won't be harmed." With that I turned around and not even looking at who I was standing in front of, placed my hands in front of my face and started bawling again. _What was with me?_ The man standing in front of me pulled me in his arms and held me close. I tucked right under his jaw and he started whispering to me that it was all going to be alright. He wouldn't let anything hurt me anymore. I pulled my hands away from my face and wrapped them around this wonderful man's waist. Clinging to all that I could to keep myself from falling apart.

Then I heard him smell my hair. That would have bothered me any other time, but I knew for some reason, that this man was trying to de-sensitize my scent to him. Plus the fact that his kissed my hair made me feel better. Then I heard Chris. "You…..you're…..you're….." speechless. Nothing makes Chris speechless. I felt another hand on my shoulder and a female voice say "We're here for you Dawn." in a voice that sounded like bells tinkling in slight breeze.

"Why don't you both come back to our residence and we can talk about some things. Plus I think Dawn needs to sit down." Must have been Carlisle. _If that was Carlisle and Alice was beside me, then Edward must be holding me! Aw CRAP!_ _What did I get myself into now?_

I was still bawling at this time. Even harder after what I just thought. "Chris why don't you take us to your truck and I'll drive it back to our place. It's a long walk from here without a vehicle." Carlisle said. "Um, Ok. What about Dawn?" She said. All of a sudden I felt a cold arm under my knees that swept me off of my feet. I was being carried bridal style! I clung my arms around his neck, still crying and my head plastered against his neck. I still haven't seen what he looks like without a window in between us!

"I've got her. Just take us to your truck." he whispered. Still ssshhh-ing me and kissing my hair to try and calm me down. "Ok, um… it's this way." Chris replied. I knew she was still wide-eyed looking at me cautiously. It took us approximately five minutes to get back to the truck. Carlisle and Alice sat in the front, Chris in the second row, while Edward positioned me in the third row, with me on his lap while I was still crying my eyes out. I know, I'm such a cry-baby. But how were there any tears left? Man, I was going to be a sight tomorrow!

"Um, Chris?" Alice asked, turning to her. "Since you know all about us it seems, then it won't come to a surprise to you when I say that Dawn's going to be asleep in three minutes." she said. Chris looked at Alice kind of shockingly, and said "Oh ya, the whole future seeing thing. Ya, it looks like she's about to pass out." I guess she was looking at me from the second row. Probably giving me a sympathetic look. I could really care less at this point. Alice was right, my crying had now ceased to quiet hiccups and my head felt like it was filled with cotton. I could fall asleep anywhere at this point. Edward was still holding me, now rubbing my back and with his other arm, rubbing my thigh while at the same time, humming some wonderful lullaby in my ear while planting small loving kisses in my hair still. _*sigh* it feels like heaven in his arms right now._

"Well then here's what I propose." Said Alice. "I've already seen what will happen in the future and you and Dawn will be just fine. What do you say to staying at our house and getting a refund on your Bed and Breakfast reservation. I can help you pack everything up real quick while you get a cancellation on the reservation and that way, we can all discuss what's going on here the time that your visiting?" Alice said to Chris. "Ya, that sounds alright as long as you can guarantee that Jasper will definitely be ok with this also." I could hear the question in Chris' voice. We don't want to impose on Jasper if it's going to make him uncomfortable with us being around him. "Jasper will be just fine." Alice said. "He just went on a hunt so he's ok with the whole situation. I called him before we came to talk to you." Alice clarified. "Well, ok then, as long as we won't intrude on you all?" Chris asked.

"Please, it would be our honor." Carlisle said from the driver's seat. "Great, off to the vampire den then. Oops, sorry. Didn't mean it like that!" Chris said. I could catch embarrassment in her voice. "Thank you Chris, you don't know what this means to me. To us." I could feel Edward whisper to Chris. His chest rumbled a soft vibration when he spoke. That was just about it. I was falling for him and I hadn't even seen his face yet. Or the others for that matter. _How much do they really look like from the movie and the book descriptions? _I thought lazily to myself as my brain started going fuzzy on me.

"Great!" Alice exclaimed. A low growl came from Edward's chest. I could tell he's already protective of me. I took my outside arm that wasn't behind his neck and laid it on his check to let him know it was alright. I felt like I was being drugged up at this time. I could barely keep consciousness. At that time I placed my hand on his cold cheek, Edward took my hand and placed a soft kiss in the palm of my hand and laid it on his chest. All I could do was sigh. And out like a light I went.

When I awoke, I was laying in a bed. So soft and warm. Except for the coolness on my back, legs and on my arm. Edward must have known I was awake by my breathing. "Good morning gorgeous." He said. Sighing, I already knew that he would be laying with me, it came as no surprise. Not after the way he held me last night, he wasn't going to be letting me go anytime soon. I was fine with that! "I could hardly say I'm gorgeous at this point in time. With my makeup probably smeared from crying and my hair is probably a mess right now." A hint of smile on my lips.

I turned toward the voice and gasped. It looked like it was early morning by the light that came through the massive windows in the room, but the sight of him took my breath away. He was totally breathtaking! NOTHING like the books or movies that described him. Ya, he had the bronze messy hairstyle, the crooked smile, pale skin, but the scent too, was just indescribable. He smiled down at me and said, "My morning sun ray." with a small squeeze, he held me closer to him while he bent down and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm sorry, but did Chris let you know everything about what's going on?" I asked. Curiosity came to me. "I already knew your name, and the funny thing is, before I even knew you're name, the one thought that came across my mind when I seen you was 'She was like my morning sun, rising on the beginning of a new day'. Kind of ironic isn't it?" Edward asked.

"You seriously thought that?" I asked, turning over onto my back so that I could see his face better. He kept his arm draped over my stomach, rubbing soft circles into my side as we looked into each other's eyes. "Yes. I knew from the moment I seen you outside my house with your friend that you were my everything. I hope I'm not scaring you by saying these things…" He looked at me curiously. "My only thing right now, is that I'm supposed to have a husband and two boys waiting for me at home right now…." Not done speaking, but Edward interrupted, sighing. "Yes, I know. I heard all of you're conversations. I'm sorry about everything." He said looking down at me with sad filled eyes. "It hurts me to see you in pain. What are you going to do?" he asked me.

I couldn't look him in the eyes any longer. I turned my head so I was looking out the window. Now I could see the sun rising a little higher. What time was it? 7? 8am? I sighed. I was running my mind off track. "I don't know what I'm going to do. Apparently I have no one waiting for me at home because I have no life back there. If I have no husband and kids, I guess I have no home, no job, nothing!" I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes again. Edward didn't say anything. He still rubbed the circles in my side, but laid there knowing I wasn't finished talking. And since my mother never called me to check in after the flight, I suppose that my parents and my brother were no longer my family. "I suppose the right thing to do would be to go back home and see if it picks back up. Or did my life end at home for good the moment I stepped into Forks?" I asked my self more than Edward.

"I hate to say it," Edward replied. "But maybe it was fate. Alice said that we were soul mates. Maybe that's why there is no more life back for you where you came from."

"Hm, maybe you're right Edward. But I have to still try to go home and see what happened. Maybe it will pick back up. If not, I'll return to Forks. I don't mean to leave you Edward, it's just that I have two little boys that depend on me. I would give them my life if it meant protecting them. I would return though, if my life didn't return to normal as I would have no place to stay. No one would know me." I said. Semi trying to convince myself because right now, I felt like I was where I was SUPPOSED to be. I felt like I was with my soul mate. But what about my kids? What happened to them? Were they never born? I had to go see for myself sometime soon.

"You know, the weird thing is, is that I can't read your mind. You're going to have to tell me what you're thinking. It's kind of driving me insane! I can't read your's or your friends' mind. It's very frustrating because this has never happened." Edward explained. "Never happened?" I asked with a quizzical look on my face. "You mean you have never met anyone else that you couldn't read their mind?" I asked Edward. My mind finally kicked into the book. _Does that mean that Bella hasn't arrived yet? Am I seriously screwing up the book? Aw CRAP! _

"No, I have never met anyone else like you and Chris." looking at me puzzling now. "Would you're Chief of Police's last name happen to be Swan?" I asked Edward, now trying to sit myself up in the bed. Looking at Edward, hoping that it was.

"No, it's Newton. Why?" he asked. _Ok, so it's not going by the book at all! What the hell? How could Edward and the Cullen's be here, but not the Swans? I don't get it!_ I thought.

"Just wondering. I'll explain some other time." I replied. Edward sat up next to me and put his arm around me pulling me into his side. "You're one strange girl, Dawn." Edward chuckled. "Um, you can't ask me about how I know this right now, I'll explain in a bit, but Edward? I have a really important question to ask you right now." I looked up at him with a questionable look in my eyes. He looked down at me mirroring my look and replied, "Ok, I won't ask, but what is it my love?"

"Am I your blood singer?" The question must have thrown him off, because all of a sudden he had shock written all across his face. It took him a few seconds to compose himself. I didn't mind. I knew I threw him a wicked curveball of a question. "Um, wow. That was unexpected. You're throwing some weird questions out there, that you should have no idea about. I would ask how do you know that, but I know you'll just say you'll explain later. So the answer to your question love, is yes. You are my blood singer. And I take it you understand completely what that means?" He asked a question in return looking back down at me.

"Yes. I know what it means. Just as I know all about your family. Special abilities and all. Even your histories. That doesn't scare you off does it? Because I seriously don't know how I'm going to be able to cope now if you left me." tears starting to form. I'm afraid that what all I know WILL scare him off. That what I know will be too dangerous for us to be around them. I couldn't let him leave me for my own safety like he did to Bella in New Moon. My heart would be no longer.

As the tears spilled over, Edward gently reached up and wiped my tears away. Never before have I felt such love radiate off of someone. "No love, I will never leave you. You are my life now. I'm not sure how I lived, without you next to me all these past years. You are my soul Dawn. I will always be with you." he replied quietly only for us to hear.

And then something hit me like a ton of bricks in my mind.

_Where was Chris?_

My body instantly went stiff and panic must have settled on my face because Edward sat straight up, putting his hands on my face, leaning in front of me. "What's wrong honey?" he asked. Frightened for some reason came across his face. Like vampires have something to be afraid of. _Ya right!_

"Edward, where's Chris?" I asked, looking at him worriedly. With a chuckle, Edward relaxed and settled down next to me pulling me to his side again. "Chris is down stairs eating breakfast. Esme fixed you both some pancakes and eggs with sausage. She loves cooking you know. And having you both here has filled her with joy." he explained with a grin on his face looking down at me and kissing the top of my head.

I knew I was blushing. I could feel the heat radiate in my cheeks. Edward chuckled and said. "It's all right dear. Nothing's going to happen. You've had a lot to take in since yesterday. You'll be ok." kissing my hair. _Damn, why did that feel so good? He makes me feel wanted. Loved._

Looking down I realized something. "Um, Edward, how did I get into these silk pajamas?" looking up at him with a look of fear on my face. _Someone _had replaced my sweater, jeans and boots with a pair of purple silk pajamas that were the kind that rode high on the thigh and slimmed over my stomach and ribs showing my figure. _Oh please tell me you didn't change me yourself! Hm, or maybe I do hope you did. _A grin spreading through my face."Alice came in right after I laid you down. Said something about sleeping better if you were in more comfortable clothes." Edward chuckled. "That's the only time I left your side." he said, planting another kiss on my head. "I couldn't even bare that. Leaving your side so my sister could change your clothes. I thought she was doing it on purpose to drive me insane." he said chuckling. "But I knew she was right. You didn't hardly move at all last night. I was expecting nightmares or something. You must have really worn yourself out!" He said smiling down at me, hugging me quickly to his side.

"Oh, no, she's right. You do sleep better when you're comfortable. But I would have guessed it was because you were laying with me last night was the reason." I said blushing. I couldn't even look at his golden eyes now. "Um, could I have a human moment please?" I asked Edward. "Sure, help yourself." He said chuckling. I tried to pull the comforter back so that I could stand up at the edge of the bed, but my feet got tangled in the sheets as I was about to stand up. Yup, there goes my balance. I started falling face first into the floor when I felt strong cold arms tuck around me and spun me to where I was facing the ceiling and staring into those sparkling golden eyes. "Oops." I said. Edward chuckled, picking me up to set me up on my feet the right way.

"No more sheets are tangled up in your legs are they?" Edward asked looking me up and down. I heard his quick intake of breath as his eyes went down my legs._ Uh, Oh! _"Um, nope, I think I'm good!" I exclaimed as I quickly darted into the attached bathroom shutting and locking the door. _Ya, like a locked door is going to keep a lustful vampire from breaking into the bathroom. Good one Dawn!_ I thought to myself while silently chuckling.

I found my shampoo and conditioner in the shower. I hurriedly showered and washed my hair and washed off. I too, felt like I couldn't be away from Edward for very long. I hurriedly got out of the shower and as soon as my foot hit the tile, I slid. Falling on my hip, hitting my head slightly on the side of the tub. "Are you alright love?" Edward asked right outside the door. _How the hell did he hear that? Oh ya, right, vampire hearing. Crap, that's going to get on my nerves._ "Mmmmm, ya, I'm fine. Maybe a little bruising, but no bleeding. I'm fine! Hey, can you holler at Alice and see where she put my clothes and have her bring some to me? I don't know where they are." I asked through the door as I slowly picked myself up off the floor, taking not of any other pain that may shoot through my body. I heard Edward chuckling and said "Yes, actually she already came in and laid out your clothes on the bed. I'll be downstairs for a few minutes getting you a plate ready for breakfast." I could hear his footsteps retreating from the door.

"Great! Thank you babe!" _Babe? Where the hell did that come from? _I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I got my teeth brushed, mouthwash done, hair brushed and blow dried and quickly straightened. The slim amount of makeup I put on and I was ready to get dressed.

I opened up the bathroom door to peak outside into the bedroom to make sure I was by myself. I only had my towel wrapped around me, but still, I wasn't going to risk Edward looking at me just yet like he did before I went to the bathroom. No one was there so I quickly ran to the bed and threw off my towel. I guess I should have checked the bedroom door because all of a sudden I heard a quick intake of breath and a hiss. _SHIT SHIT SHIT!_ I thought grabbing my shirt and holding it up to me and turning around to face who it was the sound came from. Edward. He had a look in his eyes that said he wanted me. NOW. He closed his eyes.

For that quick second, I quickly grabbed by clothes on the bed and ran into the bathroom. Oh. My. God. I quickly got dressed (as fast as I possibly could because I was shaking so friggin badly that it took me twice the amount of time as a normal human would take.) and took a huge breath and let it out slowly. _Crap, was he still out there?_

I slowly opened the door and immediately felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment. Edward was standing by the windows with his back to me looking out at the sun rising through the woods. I slowly made my way over to him and put my hand in the middle of his back. "I'm sorry, I thought you were still downstairs." I said quietly. Edward turned around to look at me with a soft smile on his face. "Never in my one hundred years have I ever seen such a beautiful angel." He cupped his hand on my check and came closer. He tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear and brought his hand to the back of my head. He slowly leaned down and placed and soft but gentle kiss on my lips.

The smell from him was phenomenal. I inhaled his scent. Wanting to forever put the memory into my mind. I never wanted to forget what he smelled like. With doing just that, Edward pulled away slightly looking into my face. My eyes were closed, but I opened them now to see his gorgeous golden eyes looking lovingly at me. I couldn't get enough. I raised myself up on my tip toes to close the difference and gave him a more passionate kiss. My arms wrapped around his neck, burying my hands into his hair. _Oh the feeling!_

I groaned against his lips. Edward wrapped his arms around my thighs and pulled my legs up. My legs were now wrapped around his waist in a tight embrace. One arm stayed around my left thigh as his other arm went around my waist holding me closer. The kiss was more passionate than ever. He licked my lower lip, asking for permission to enter me for a taste. I gladly obliged. Such a passionate kiss, I have never before in my life experienced.

At some point in time then I found myself lying on my back on the bed. _When did he walk us over to the bed?_ I thought. Edward rubbed my leg up to my hip, gently caressing my side. He slid his hand under my shirt to feel the skin of my stomach. Realizing that I needed to breathe, Edward started kissing down my jaw and onto my neck. _Crap! This has got to be too hard for him! The neck is where they go to bite and drink!_ But I had confidence in him that he wouldn't hurt me. He kissed his way back up to my lips as I invited him to join our tongues. He still had his hand up my shirt, now making his way further north.

His other hand was still on my back, holding me as close to him as he possibly could, with still moving his hand in between us. I whimpered into his lips, feeling so content at this point. I could lay in his arms kissing him all day. _Oh this was too heavenly!_ I thought. Then I heard a sort of purring sound coming from Edward. I smiled against his lips letting him know just how much I turned him on. I was running my hands through his hair, pulling his hair hard letting him know how much _he _turned me on. It was just at that great time, that my stomach decided it was needing food and made itself know.

Edward chuckled against my lips and stopped all movement. "I guess the human is hungry." he said with a smile against my neck kissing it down to my collarbone. "Mmmmm, darn it, I suppose so." I replied sadly. A smile radiating throughout my face though. "Then lets get downstairs before breakfast gets too cold you can't nuke it in the microwave anymore." he chuckled, pulling me in a sitting position and readjusting my clothes. "Damn, you made me weak in the knees." I said to him looking up at his golden eyes.

"Well, we can't have that now can we?" he said as he picked me up bridal style and carried me to the door, stopping unexpectantly. "By the way, Alice said she seen you in a vision slipping out of the tub and falling on your….hip, hitting your head on the side of the tub. Are you sure you're all right love? We could have Carlisle check you over to make sure you're ok?" Edward asked me looking down with a concern look on his face. "Yes, I'm just fine. My head doesn't hurt and my hip is just fine also Edward. You can't protect me from everything." I replied smiling up at him. "Um, Edward? Who's all here?" I asked flipping my smile to a worried look.

"All of us honey!" Exclaimed Emmett from downstairs. Everyone busted out laughing downstairs. Although I didn't hear Chris. Probably because Chris didn't hear our side of the conversation. I blushed, _Crap, here comes the damn sex jokes from Emmett!_ I thought. But I knew he was the teddy bear of the bunch really. And here I was hoping to get away from everyone this morning. _DAMN!_

Blushing and with my head buried in Edward's neck, Edward carried me downstairs to the family and Chris. _Well, time to face the music._ I thought. I lifted my head in time to see Edward carrying me around the corner to the kitchen. Chris was sitting at the island drinking orange juice looking at me with a smile. She must have already eaten breakfast because her plate wasn't there. Esme was standing on the other side with a grin from ear to ear pushing a plate to the other chair at the island, waiting for me to sit there to eat.

Edward sat me down in the chair and I had to relinquish my hold on his neck. _Darn, I feel so comfortable in his arms. Even if they WERE cold. I could stay there forever._ I thought to myself. I smiled up at Edward and whispered, "Thank you." "My pleasure love." He said with a grin on his face too. Man, we must all look like grinning fools right now.

Grabbing the fork, I dug into the breakfast that Esme made. I looked around the room to see Emmett leaning against the refrigerator, Alice bouncing up and down behind Jasper who was standing in the doorway now from where we entered leaning against the door jam grinning also. He must be feeling the happiness radiating throughout the room. Otherwise he would probably have a pained look on his face.

"Where's Rosalie and Carlisle?" I asked turning around in my chair to look at Edward. "Rosalie went hunting because she's…..well, she's Rosalie." Edward replied looking pained in the face like he was remembering something bad. "Rosalie doesn't like us in other words." Chris replied. I turned to look at her and automatically we both giggled, knowing why Edward made that statement about Rosalie. "Is Carlisle at work?" I asked Esme, turning to face her in front of me.

"No, he's in his study, trying to do some research as to why you and Chris here may not have a life back where you came from." Esme said with a look on her face that reminded me of a parent losing their child._ Wait, Esme has lost a child. And I've lost two. She must know what I'm feeling then and then some since I've lost two boys._ I gave her a nod, letting her know I understood. Tears forming in my eyes. Chris would have explained everything to Carlisle by now.

"Eat Dawn. You haven't eaten since yesterday at the diner. You must be starved by now!" exclaimed Alice still bouncing up and down in the kitchen. She must have a natural high. I wish I had _her_ energy! I looked down at my plate of food, still with tears in my eyes. Chris leaned over and put her hand on my arm. "Dawn, I tried calling my parents. Neither one of them knew who I was either. I wanted to tell you, so that way you wouldn't feel like you had to call yours to hear the rejection twice. I figured it was my turn." She said with tears forming in her eyes as well. That was it. That was all I could handle. I broke down. Chris and I grabbed each other and hugged like there were no tomorrow. Both of us now bawling into each other's shoulders. Edward knew this was hard for me and Chris. He came over to lay a hand on my back, letting me know he wasn't going to leave me while I was in pain.

I felt tranquility shoot through my body. I stopped crying and took some much needed breaths. _Where did that feeling come from? Oh right, Jasper. _I looked over my shoulder, still holding onto Chris, looking at Jasper. "Thanks Jasper. That helped." Chris said. I nodded and tried to give him a smile, but I could only muster up a pained looking smile. I knew our emotions were getting to him. Jasper nodded at us, giving us a reassuring smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the rights to Twilight or the Characters. *sigh***

Chapter 4

Looking at Jasper, an old idea had come back to me. I had forgotten all about Chris and my discussion a long time ago about Jasper, and I thought now was as good as any to see if we were correct. I looked back at Chris. _I wonder if she remembers our conversation?_ "Chris, do you remember a conversation that we had a while back ago about Jasper?" I asked. Chris now had a huge grin on her face, nodding. Turning back to the others I decided to go for it. But not in the house. What we were to do would need a big open space. I didn't want to risk destroying anything in the house, for fear that Esme would surely have my head.

"Why don't we all go outside? There's something that we need to see." I asked. _Oh boy, this was going to take some courage. _After seeing all the confused faces, I turned around and headed out the back door. Once outside in the misty rain, Edward reached for my hand. "Love? What's this all about?" he asked. Looking up at him, I gave him a slight smile. "You'll see." I replied. Once we were all in a group, I looked at them all. This was going to be difficult to do.

"Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett, would you please stand about twenty feet away from us?" I asked the other guys. I needed Edward for our little project. They nodded, headed out to their spot. I could guarantee that they were exactly twenty feet away. "Edward, please stand next to me." I asked him, turning to Chris, "Chris, could you please stand about ten feet behind Edward and I?" A look of shock was on her face. "What? Oh come on Dawn!" she exclaimed. "Please Chris? You know this wouldn't work with anyone but me and Edward right now to prove what we're trying to do." I tried to reason with her. "Fine, but please be careful." she whispered, walking to her spot behind us.

I turned to Esme and Alice. "Alice, would you please stand next to Chris, and Esme, would you please stand in between Chris and I but over to the side a little? Just so you're not in the way of Alice so that she can see." I asked. Esme had a look of confusion on her face, but Alice nodded with a wide grin on her face bouncing up and down. They took their places in vampire speed. I heard Chris whisper to Alice behind me, "You know exactly what we're doing, don't you?" she asked her. Alice nodded, smile still plastered on her face.

I turned back around lowering my head down to look at the ground. I took a deep breath to settle my mind where it needed to be. "Love?" Edward asked again. "Please Edward, I can't say right now. Not yet. You'll see shortly." I replied, closing my eyes. Edward was lifting my face up to his with his finger tips. I opened up my eyes to stare into his golden pools. "I trust you." he said. I nodded, turning to look at the three other vampires standing twenty feet away in front of us.

"Carlisle, Emmett, you have to do exactly as I say." I asked. Both of them nodded, keeping their eyes on me. "I need one of you on each side of Jasper and take a strong hold of his arms." They both took their positions and grabbed Jasper's arms. "Dawn? I'm not sure what's going on, but I'm feeling fear, concern and confusion radiating off of you. I've never felt that many emotions coming off of a human before. Are you ok? You're heart is racing." he asked. _Southern gentleman. Not thinking about what I'm doing to him, but making sure I'm ok. _I nodded at him, giving him a small smile.

Taking another deep breath, I looked up at Edward. "Edward, I need you to stand closer to me." He took another step closer to me, having our shoulders touch each other. He reached for my hand, giving it another small squeeze. Looking at him again, I gave him another nod, letting him know I was ready to show him. "Edward, I need you to please do as I say." He nodded at me with a look of concern on his face. "I need you to please breath in my scent as much as you can." As I said that, Edward leaned the rest of the way to me and breathed in my scent starting at my shoulder and working his way to my neck, up to behind my ear going into my hair. I lost my train of thought and closed my eyes, breathing in his own scent as he was close to me. I shouldn't have lost my concentration, because at that time, all hell broke loose.

Jasper growled something fierce that I have never heard before in my lifetime. I opened my eyes quickly to a state of shock and watched as Jasper tried to break from Carlisle and Emmett's grasp. They struggled to keep him in control while Edward jumped in front of me in his defensive crouch. I could see Esme in my peripheral vision and could see she was also in her crouch. Edward released his own growl, while behind me I heard Chris scream.

"EDWARD! I NEED YOU TO BREATH A DEEP FRESH OF AIR AND CONTROL YOUR BLOODLUST!" I screamed. I could see Edward breath in and as he controlled his inner monster, I turned to see Jasper coming out of his attack mode. He calmed down while Carlisle and Emmett still grasped his arms tightly. He shook his head as to clear it and looked at me in amazement. "What did you do?" he asked softly. "You're an empath Jasper. The reason you've had challenges keeping control of your bloodlust is because everyone around you has had their bloodlust close to the edge. If any one of them was to go too long without hunting, you feel it. Their inner monster is your inner monster." I replied.

"Amazing. I never thought of that." Carlisle said in utter amazement. Emmett released his hold from Jasper's arm and looked at him in shock. "Jasper, is this true?" he asked. "I…..I guess. I never thought of it. But it makes total sense. Why didn't any of us think of that?" Jasper replied still looking over at us. Edward came back over to my side as well as Chris. Esme rushed over to Carlisle's side, rubbing is arm. Carlisle realized he still had a hold of Jasper and released his grip. "Jasper, couldn't you feel our bloodlust at all?" Esme asked him. "I guess I just thought it was mine all this time. I thought it was me fighting the bloodlust because of my past with humans. I thought that it was just that since I had such a fierce bringing in the vampire world and with me training newborns and creating the army, that it was that reason it was hard for me to control my thirst. I never dreamed I was feeling all of your bloodlust." he replied.

Suddenly, a smile broke out on his face. Alice raced over to his side, throwing her arms around him. "I seen the vision when Dawn remembered her and Chris' discussion and that Dawn wanted to try out their theory. I knew that everything would be ok. I'm sorry to put you through that sweetheart, but they had to prove their point. I'm so happy they thought of it!" Alice exclaimed. I looked over at Chris with a smile. "We did it!" she exclaimed. "Our theory was right! I can't believe it!" she was so happy for Jasper that she ran right over to him, throwing her arms around him in a tight hug. Jasper reciprocated, but I could tell that he had a slight pained look on his face.

_Uh oh Chris, you shouldn't have done that yet. _I thought. "Um, Chris? You may want to wait for the closeness until everyone has hunted and he feels like he's in control better." I said. Chris backed up quickly, her jaw dropping to the ground. "I'm so sorry Jasper! I just got caught up in the moment and was so happy that we figured it out for you that I totally forgot we had to get everything under control first!" she exclaimed. "It's alright Chris." he said smiling again. "As soon as we all go hunting, I'll be glad to get that hug again." he said, all of us chuckling.

Edward snaked his arms around me. I turned in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck. "You done it love. I can't believe it after all this time. You are so amazing. You and Chris both. We owe you so much." he whispered. "You don't owe us anything babe. I'm just happy that we were correct on our assumptions." I replied back. I laid my head on his chest and took in a deep breath. It was a relief that it was all over. My head was pounding from the stress and worry of what was to happen. I think my blood pressure must have went up, causing me to have a headache. Edward placed a kiss on top of my head.

"Well, after all this excitement, I think it's time to wind down and go back inside. I know this misty rain and coolness has to make the girls a little uncomfortable out here." Carlisle said, trying to round us all up. Once he said that, I realized how cool it really was outside. Plus standing in the embrace with a vampire that felt cold as ice, made me shiver. "Let's get you both inside where you can take a hot shower and get into some dry clothes." Edward said to Chris and I.

I nodded and took Edwards hand, stepping out of his embrace to have him lead me into the house. The rest following behind us. Edward picked me up and ran me into our room, only for me to realize that Alice had beat us there and was laying out some clothes for me on the bed again. Edward sat me down and rubbed my back soothingly. Once Alice had everything situated to her liking, she turned and smiled at me, skipping out of the room.

"Why can't us humans have her type of energy. She wears me out just looking at her!" I said, turning to look at Edward. "Because then you would be sleeping half the day away to recuperate from the exhaustion." he chuckled. I turned when catching something out of the corner of my eye. Jasper had came up to the room, standing at the doorway. "Jasper?" I asked, looking at him questioningly. "I'm sorry Dawn, it's just that I can pick up pain from you. Are you alright? I was going to ask you outside, but then decided against it. But I can still feel it." _Ah, my headache. My God, he can even feel pain from a headache? Jeesh, he was a sensitive empath!_

"It's alright Jasper, I just have a slight headache from the tension of what we were doing. I'll be fine." "If you're in pain, even a headache love, you need to take something for it." Edward said. "Edward I'm fine. Besides, I doubt Esme or Carlisle would have any Tylenol laying around in a house full of vampires." Edward chuckled. "Love, when Esme went to the grocery story while you were asleep last, she also got some pain relievers at Carlisle's request. You're not like us, so he had her get some just in case a situation like this would occur."

"Ah, ok. Well, I guess some Tylenol or something would be great. I'm pretty sure though that after the shower and getting dry clothes on would help it. I think my blood pressure must have been up slightly before everything happened while I was trying to plan it all out. I just get myself carried away too much." I said looking back up at Edward, smiling. "Love, you shouldn't over do yourself." he said. "Edward, I'm human. It's my nature to worry and stress my self out." Jasper chuckled at the doorway. "Well, anyways, I'll go retrieve you some Tylenol and a glass of water." he said, disappearing in the blink of an eye.

Edward sighed and pulled me into his arms, resting my head against his chest. "I don't know what I'd do without you. Please take care of yourself better." he said, kissing the side of my head above my ear. I rubbed his back lightly, "Edward, you can't always worry about me. I'll be fine. Sooner or later, I'm going to get a cold, stomach flu, or something and you're just going to have to let me work through it. I'll have to let it run it's course. It's things like those that you can't protect me from." Edward leaned down, tilting my head up to him. "But I'll try my damndest. They make antibiotics too you know. And with a doctor in the house, you'll never have to make a doctor's appointment." he said grinning. _Well, he does have a point._ I thought.

Jasper returned with the glass and a couple of Tylenol for me. Edward released me and took them from him, nodding his head at Jasper. "Thanks." he said. Jasper looked over at me, giving me a grin and taking off. Probably back downstairs to join everyone else. "Hey Jasper!" I yelled. _Duh, I don't have to yell. He can hear me just fine. Oh this was going to be some getting use to._ He was back at the door in a flash. "Why don't you and everyone go hunting while Chris and I get our showers? That way you'll feel better around us?" I asked. Jasper nodded, smiling, taking back off downstairs. "Why don't you go to babe. That way he doesn't feel your bloodlust too?" I asked Edward turning back to him. He laid the pills in my hand and handed me the glass of water.

"I'll stay nearby. It shouldn't take us very long at all. There was a herd of deer that came by the house not too long ago. They are probably still nearby. We'll try to get them real quick to quench our thirst and be right back." he said. He placed a kiss on my forehead. "Now drink up. Relax. We'll be right back love. Take your time in the shower." he winked at me and lightly kissed my lips. "Hurry back." I said. He nodded, smiled and took off the way Jasper went.

I turned around, realizing I still had the Tylenol and water in my hands. I gulped down the pills quickly and sat the glass down on the nightstand. Looking around, I never really paid attention to Edwards room. It was more to the liking of the movie Twilight, then the description in the book. Only this time there really was a bed in the room. That was about the only difference. A love seat in front of the window wall, a whole wall full of CD's and the light that came into the room was spectacular. I could only imagine what it looked like with the sun out in full force.

I sighed, thinking back to what had happened outside. I was so happy that we could help Jasper out with is problem, that it actually made me forget what was happening in my life. If was a nice distraction for a little while anyways. I turned and headed to the bathroom. Closing the door, I reached over and started the shower to get it hot. Getting undressed, it was hard not to think about the life I no longer had back at home. I no longer had my husband, I just had a feeling, and probably not even my kids. If my husband didn't exist as my husband, but just some random guy, why would my kids exist? But I had to go. I had to find out for sure.

Stepping into the hot shower, my mind wondered to all my memories of the family. Taking our kids to a nearby theme park, watching them twirl the glow sticks in the air, riding the roller coasters with my older son because both my youngest son and husband was afraid of heights, eating park food, walking around watching all the rides and people screaming with excitement, watching the fireworks go off close to closing time and spending the night at the hotel. That was probably the most exciting time for the boys, was getting to stay at the hotel.

I remember taking the boys to the local park with Shannon and fixing a picnic, we had sat outside in the grass and ate. The boys taking off to the slides and swings, Shannon and I taking off to walk to the pond holding hands. Sitting on the bench with him, not a care in the world, his arm around me. Watching the boys play with the other kids and laughing at them.

My mind wondered to the day that Caleb was brought home when he was born. Our hearts soared with love and joy for our first born. I had trouble delivering him during birth and was so happy that it all worked out in the end. Then my thoughts went to when we had brought Bryson home for the first time. Caleb was so excited to have a baby brother that he could play with, only to realize that it would be a couple of years before he would actually be able to play with him because babies were boring. _They don't do anything but eat, sleep and poop mommy._ He had said. I chuckled to myself remembering.

Then my thoughts went further back to the day I married my husband. Shannon was my light in the darkness. He made me happy. There wasn't a day went by that I didn't think the heavens for him. He was everything to me. How I didn't think I could live without him. He was my first real love, and I was so blessed that I was marring the love of my life.

There was so much running through my head. I think I actually washed my head twice with shampoo. I quickly finished my shower and grabbed the towel, stepping out of the shower. I must have been in there for thirty minutes at least. I wonder if Chris had gotten her shower over with, or if she was thinking back like me. We had a lot to go through still. I just hope that it turned out for the better. Whatever the outcome.

I finished drying off, wrapping the towel around me and stepping into the bedroom, peering out before I got too far to make sure no one was in the room and went to the bed. I dressed, slowly, still kind of feeling numb from all the thoughts and the reality of everything. Well, if stepping into a book was reality anyways. I looked down at my clothes I had absentmindedly put on. _Well, at least Alice dressed me comfortably with a sweater and jeans._ I thought.

I stepped back into the bathroom combing my hair, drying and straightening it. I put on some little makeup and took a deep breath. I figured I could go check on Chris and see if she was alright. Walking out of the room, I walked down to the second floor where Chris was staying and knocked on her door. "Chris? Are you in there?" I asked, turning the doorknob. "Ya, come on in girl." she replied. Stepping in, I seen Chris had a pink and yellow bedroom. Very nice, done up by Alice or Rosalie I would imagine. "Are you ok Chris? I know this silent time has given me a lot to think about and wanted to check on you."

She was sitting on the bed, dressed after her shower, combing her long hair. She sighed, dropping the hairbrush on the bed and looked up at me. "Ya, I'm ok. It's just a lot to think about you know? I mean, you have more to lose than I, but still, we have nothing at home." she said looking back down at the floor. I completely understood. I took a deep breath, "You know we're both in the same boat Chris, and we'll have to lean on each other from time to time. Don't forget that you're not alone in this. I'm here too if you need someone to talk to or cry on. I understand completely. The Cullen's may act like they understand, but they don't know how we feel about this. Well, except for Jasper that is." I said. I got a chuckle out of Chris then.

She turned on the bed as I sat next to her. She gave me a huge hug and sniffed. "I know. I'm waiting on my breakdown sooner or later." I said, understanding how she was feeling. She released me and sat back. "Where is everyone anyways?" she asked me. "I told them all to go hunting. They were staying close by, so they may be about back by now. It's been about an hour."

Chris nodded, standing up and taking her hairbrush back to the bathroom, she walked out releasing a deep breath. "Well, you ready to go back downstairs to see if they're back?" I grinned. "You sound like you're eager to get back to them or something." I said, giggling. "Hey, Emmett makes me laugh, and right now, a laugh is what I need." she grinned.

I nodded, standing up and reaching for her hand. We walked out and went downstairs to see if our new family was back. Everyone was back in the kitchen, standing around or sitting on the kitchen stairs, talking about what was going on. "Jasper? How do you feel now?" I asked, turning to him seeing him lean against the wall next to the kitchen table. Jasper grinned and nodded. "I actually feel so much better. Now that their bloodlust along with mine is settled down, I can feel the difference. Thank you so much for figuring it out for us." he said. His gaze turned to Chris and he held out his arms. "You want that hug now?" he asked.

Chris grinned and walked up to him to hug him. Chris gave him a quick hug, not to prolong it to make any more difficult that what it may be for him. "I'm fine Chris. You don't tempt me at all." "Well gee, Jasper, thanks a lot. That was a blow to the ego." she replied, chuckling. Emmett cracked up laughing while we all giggled. If vampires could blush, Jasper would be doing so now. "You know what I mean Chris. I'm sorry." he said bashfully. Chris laughed, "I knew what you meant, it's ok. I'm just trying to lighten my mood."

"You know, you have an empath here, right?" he asked, grinning. Chris nodded, chuckling. "I'll have to remember that." Edward made his way over to me, snaking his arms behind me to clasp at my stomach. I leaned back into him and sighed. "Miss me love?" he asked in my ear. "Mmmmm, if you only knew. It was so quiet. In this big house, it can be quite intimidating." I replied. "You mean you're scared of a big empty house that's quiet, but you're not afraid of vampires?" Emmett asked. "Sometimes Emmett, it can be the little things in life that are the most terrifying than being around a coven of vampires, that welcome two strangers into their home with open arms." I replied, looking at him with a look of comfort.

"Hmmm, makes sense I guess." Emmett replied. We all chuckled at that. I turned in Edward's arms, realizing for the first time, I didn't see the bouncing pixie anywhere. "Edward, where's Alice?"

Alice decided to go ahead and call the airlines to get our tickets ready so she had went into the living room to get away from the noise. The ticket home and the ticket back the same day. _Oh, I'm going to really regret tomorrow. All day flights and probably the promise of a letdown._

After Alice hung up scheduling our flights, I walked over to Alice, pondering whether to ask her a question. I didn't know if I wanted the answer or not. "Um, Alice?" I asked, looking down at my feet and my hands in my pants pockets. "Yes Dawn?" she replied with her bell sounding voice, turning around snapping the cell phone shut ending the call, looking at me.

I could already tell she knew what I was going to ask, and my question wasn't going to have the answer I was looking for. _Oh well, can't hurt to ask anyway._ "I hate to ask you this and make this a trip for nothing, but do you see me coming back with my kids? Or what the outcome is when I get home? Will anyone know me?" tears were already starting to form because I could see the answer in her eyes as I looked up at her.

"I can't tell you Dawn." She looked away. A sad look on her face. "This is something that you and Chris need to do." She said looking back over at me. I could tell she wanted to tell me, but like she said, we really needed to do this for ourselves. Chris walked over to me and put her arm through mine. Alice figured we needed time to ourselves, so she walked back into the kitchen with everyone else.

"Chris? Are you coming back with me if your family doesn't recognize you either? Or are you going to start fresh?" I looked over at her. I truly couldn't tell you what I thought her answer would be. It could go either way. She was my best friend, but they were her family.

"I would come back with you. I couldn't bear living in the same town as my family and know that they didn't know who in the world I was, when I pass them in the grocery isle. It would be too hard not to run up to them and hug and kiss them. I'd look like a lunatic. You and the Cullen's are my family now Dawn." She said looking at me smiling a sad smile.

I grabbed her and hugged her. We both needed each other to lean on at this time.

"Chris, I have to get out of here for a bit. Get a breath of fresh air. Would you mind if I went by myself? I'd hate to leave you, but I just need time to think, if that's ok with you?" I asked turning to her and blushing. "Girl, why are you asking? I don't mind at all! Get your butt outside for a bit. Take a little stroll. But don't go too far. You know about the werewolves." She said giving me that stern look that I use to give my boys when they would be about to get into trouble for something.

Laughing, I agreed. "No, I'm definitely not going far. Maybe just down to the creek. I'll see you in a bit, ok?" I said, wrapping my arm around her shoulders giving her another little hug of reassurance. "Sure, pleasant thinking!" She said smiling and hugging me back. She then darted off to the kitchen.

I still hadn't eaten much of my breakfast. I was too sick to my stomach knowing what was happening tomorrow. If I ate something now, I'd just throw it all up. My stomach was in all sorts of knots right now. I ran upstairs to Edward's room to grab my Ipod out of my purse so that I could listen to some music while I was thinking. I walked down the stairs and walked out the back door to the back porch. It was huge! You could throw a deck party on this thing! Plus have room to mingle with a good four dozen people standing around gossiping.

I crossed over to the deck railings and leaned on it for a bit, crossing my arms on top of the railing. I just wanted to take in this view of the back yard facing the woods. Well, on all sides of the house were woods, but in the back was the little river that ran through their back yard towards the rear of the lot. I could hear the water running down and decided to walk down and see how cool the water was.

I slowly made my way to the back towards the water and put in my ear phone plugs and turned on my Ipod. Not only did I have my exercise music on it, but I also had slow songs too. I had every kind of music on there to fit whatever my mood. I never go anywhere without it as well as my Iphone. Putting on a slow song, I started again towards the river. As I got closer, I saw a large rock sitting over to my right. I decided to head towards that, to get my socks and shoes off so that I could dip my feet in the water. After putting them in a dry spot, I walked over in bare feet and started to lean down to put a toe in the water. I wasn't stupid ….I wasn't going to put my whole foot in yet!

I could have sworn my backside got cold all of sudden. Nothing else, just the backside of me. _Hmmmmm, Edward's decided to join me._ I thought, trying to keep a smile from forming. I didn't want him to know I was aware of his presence, so I didn't change what I was doing. Just as I dipped my toe in, I felt cold strong hands grab my waist. He was trying to scare me, or protect me. Not sure which one. I just grinned and automatically leaned back now, taking my toe out of the water. I didn't want to go any further anyways. _It was COLD!_

Edward wrapped his arms now around my waist and locked his arms in front of me over my stomach. His fingers laced together. _Hmmm, always the protector. _I thought. Leaning my head back and to the side, I looked up with a grin. "Hi handsome." Removing my ear phone plugs from my ears. "Hello my sweet angel." Replied Edward smiling down closing the distance from our lips.

He softly laid a light kiss upon my lips and smiled. Pulling back, he kissed the top of my head and put his chin on my head, sighing. "What's wrong?" I asked seeing the sad look on his face. I turned my head, looking over the river, watching the leaves rustle in the slight breeze. It wasn't cold, just a little chilly. Warmer than yesterday though. THAT was for sure.

"Can I go with you when you go home to check about your life? I hate to intrude, but, I just have a feeling that I'm going to be needed there." Edward said looking back down at me. I looked back up into his golden eyes and turned around in his arms. Raising my arms and putting them around his neck, locking my fingers, I sighed. Being in these arms was fantastic. Like my own body shield. Here to protect me. "Alice already seen me there without you didn't she?" I asked guessing, since the way he was acting was a like a little lost puppy. Following the first nice person it came across. Edward wanted to follow me to protect me.

"Yes, but I wanted to make sure to see if you wanted me with you. I know it's going to be hard on you either way. If your life is now forever changed, or for having to leave your husband." Looking down in my light brown eyes from my contacts. Man I wish I could get contacts like theirs. Hmmmm, now I've got a thought. "I'll be alright babe. It may crush me either way, but I'll have your arms to come back to in the end." I said giving him a sweet smile, making him know I was serious. He smiled back down at me, with love in his eyes. _How can I turn him down when he looks at me that way? _

I turned back around in his arms removing my arms from around his neck, so my back was to his front. I was looking over the river into the woods, when something came to mind and I'm not sure why I didn't think about it before. I turned back around in his arms with my face turned up towards him.

"Edward? You're seventeen, right?" I asked with a thoughtful look on my face looking up at my love. "Yes, forever stuck a teenager." He said sighing, putting his forehead against mine. "But Edward, I'm thirty! Don't you think a thirty year old woman and a seventeen year old shouldn't be together? That's making me a cougar!" I said exclaiming loudly and wide eyed, pulling back from his forehead.

"Mmmmm, I love cougars. So sweet and warm." Edward exclaimed, smiling down at my face. I smacked his arm. _Really? You think that's really going to hurt him? Jeesh I'm so stupid._ I thought. Stepping back from Edward, I grabbed by sore hand to my chest to hold it still. "Ouch! Darn it! Why do you have to be like a rock? I didn't mean being a cougar like that Edward! I meant age wise!" I exclaimed.

A pained look now crossing over my face. I only managed to make my hand sting and turn a little red. No swelling or blood. Edward looked serious for a second and reach slowly to me, wanting my hand. I looked at him with tears in my eyes because it hurt so badly. _Oh why do I always have to hurt myself? I asked myself. Pretty stupid to hit a rock, isn't it?_

I took a step towards Edward and let him take my hand. He ran his fingers over my palm and slender fingers, feeling the heat radiate from my hand where I slapped him. He gently laid his hand to mine – palm to palm. Instantly the pain left. Feeling the coldness of his skin on mine made the pain go away. My own personal ice pack…..ha-ha.

He looked up at me like he was about to apologize. "Don't you dare apologize Edward, you didn't smack yourself, I did. I knew better than to try and do it and I knew you were joking. It's no big deal. I'm constantly hurting myself no matter where I go. I would probably have fallen into the river, had you not come along." I said. My serious tone and look worked. Edward relaxed. He chuckled and said, "That's why I followed you. When I seen you taking off your socks and shoes, I knew what you were going to do." He said turning his head back to me, lifting my hand and kissing my knuckles on the sore hand. All the while still looking into my eyes.

Oh I lost my breath. It felt like someone knocked the breath out of me. I could feel my heart start to stutter, or stop beating. One or the other. Staring into those golden eyes of his always done this to me. "Breathe Dawn." He said whispering against my knuckles. His other hand wrapped around my waist to support me. I took a deep breath. Instantly feeling light headed. My knees felt like they were knocked out from under me.

Edward reached around me and swung me up into his arms bridal style. I locked my arms around his neck. He made his way over to get my shoes and socks, but I never got to see him take off toward the house. My head started spinning and I moaned. Then? Blackness.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chris POV

I know that Dawn's had some problems since arriving here at Forks. She's went through an emotional time. I can't blame her. With calling her husband and him not knowing her. I'm surprised she didn't faint before now. I didn't have much for me going back at home, just my parents. Unlike Dawn, I was a single child. Dawn and I have been like sisters for forever. We've done so much together. I couldn't ask for a better best friend. She's been there for me through everything. We've partied together, cruised around town together, shopped together, everything. She was the quiet type though, until you got me and her together. We'd have a blast.

It was evening time. Twilight. Edward's favorite time of the day. Dawn and Edward made a cute couple. _Cuter than Edward and Bella. _I thought. She deserved him. Yes, I was jealous. She was already married, but her life at home was non-existent. Dawn and Shannon never had that connection like she already did with Edward. I could tell. Even in Edward, he already knew. Just by the look in his eyes. They were currently up in Edward's room, Dawn had passed out, so Edward was currently tending to her. He was so smitten for her, it was amazing.

"Are you hungry dear? I could fix a meatloaf and some fixings if you want some." Esme said, crossing from the kitchen door to the living room where I laid stretched out on the white long couch watching TV with Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. I glanced up at her with a smile on my face. "You cook? I didn't know that vampires could cook." I asked. "Oh, well, I've kept some recipe books around just in case. I went and got some food after you and Dawn showed up in front of our house. I just had a feeling I would need some soon." she said with a wide smile plastered on her face.

I chuckled, starting to get off the couch to join her in the kitchen. "That would be wonderful Esme. I'll join you to help." I said. "No, No! You're our guest, I'll fix it. You just sit back and relax. Alice is in here with me anyways. She can help me." she said, already turning around to return to the kitchen. I sat back down on the couch, resting my head on the arm rest. "Why don't you to just pack up and go some where else? You can stay at the Bed and Breakfast still." Rosalie sneered at me from across the room. She was sitting next to Emmett on the love seat. Jasper sitting on the floor with his back against the wall. "Rose! What has gotten into you? What do you think you're doing?" yelled Alice from the kitchen, flying into the living room to glare at Rosalie.

_Oh no, Rosalie has done pissed off the pixie. No way! Now she's done it! _I thought to myself, silently chuckling. I sat up on the couch, turning to Rosalie. "No, she's right Alice. Why should we have to stay in the same house as a stuck up bitch who thinks nothing of herself except for how she looks. She doesn't really care about anyone. Just as long as she looks good, she's content with herself." I said, giving Rosalie a glare. "Rosalie always has to have her way. What she doesn't like, leaves. I'm sorry Rose, but we're staying, so get off your damn high horse. You're not the only gorgeous one around here. I see many others. Get over it, or leave us alone." crossing my arms in front of me to dare her.

Rosalie looked at me with shock on her face and her jaw was dropped. _Did I really just tell a vampire off? And one that's always acting like she's pms-ing? What the hell was I thinking?_ I kept my glare at her. _Humph, apparently a cat has a vampire's tongue. Now THAT'S funny._ I thought to myself. "What's the matter Rosalie? Cat got your tongue?" I asked with a smirk on my face. Rosalie dropped her gaze down to her lap. "You're right, I'm sorry. I'm too stubborn to see past myself. I didn't realize until you said something that Dawn has brought my little brother out of his funk. He hasn't looked this happy in a long time. I'm too self-absorbent to see anyone else's happiness. I'm sorry. I won't say anything else." she glanced up at her husband with a small smile. Emmett put his arm around his wife's shoulders, giving her a smile and a wink.

Alice was speechless. _You mean I made the little pixie speechless? Wow, you could NEVER get that girl to shut up in the book!_ I got up and walked over to Alice. "I'm sorry Alice. I wanted to really thank you for helping me out back at the Bed and Breakfast. And with your help, I can see Dawn and Edward are going to be closer than ever. They really do make a cute couple, don't they?" I asked, leaning my head to the side smiling. She looked up at me from Rosalie and grinned. "You know us three are going to be bestest of friends. Right? I can already see us doing some major shopping soon!" Alice was jumping up and down, clapping her hands. She was so excited. I hated to tell her that Dawn and I hadn't brought THAT much money with us. _Oh who was I kidding? The Cullen's were LOADED with money! Alice seriously wasn't going to let us pay for anything. _"Best of friends." I replied smiling.

"Hey Emmett, want to play a game of Need for Speed on the Wii?" I heard Jasper ask Emmett. "Hell ya! I'm going to run your ass just like last time!" Emmett bellowed. "LANGUAGE!" I heard Esme holler from the kitchen. Rosalie smacked the back of Emmett's head making him look over at her with a surprise look on his face. Alice and I giggled. "Sorry mom!" Emmett hollered back. "Let's get rolling bro! Best two out of three?" Emmett asked. Jasper grabbed the controllers handing one to Emmett and turning on the console. "Wrist straps you two! I don't want to replace another flat screen TV like what happened last week Emmett!" Esme hollered from the kitchen again. Emmett rolled his eyes toward the kitchen. "I said I was sorry mom!"

"Just don't do it again!" She yelled back. Alice looked over at me, "Emmett was so excited that he won a race last week against Jasper, that he started doing a victory dance and was swinging his arms. He forgot he had the Wii remote in his and accidentally let it go. Straight into the flat screen. Esme was furious! She grounded him from the games for a week. He is just now today, able to play the games." Alice explained. "A vampire grounded? That's flippin hilarious!" I replied cracking up laughing. "Oh believe it." Rosalie said grinning. "Esme's grounded Emmett more times than we can count." _Hmm, maybe Rosalie is opening up a bit._ I thought.

"Hey, it wasn't funny when it happened! Do you realize how long a week is when you don't have games to play and you don't sleep? It's quite a long time! And I haven't been grounded all that much either!" Emmett exclaimed pouting at me. I laughed harder, clutching my stomach. Unbelievable. "Yup, he's a kid at heart, but he's my kid. I wouldn't give up my monkey man for nothing!" exclaimed Rosalie, getting off the couch to join Emmett and Jasper in front of the TV, giving him a loving kiss and hug. She let him go then made her way over to us. "I'm really very sorry Chris. I just fear for the family too. If anything goes bad, well, you know." she said, looking at me from under her eyelashes.

"It's alright Rosalie. It's hard for someone to realize how they are until someone tells them to their face. It makes it more believable. But you know? You're all right. I like you without the attitude." I said putting my hand out to shake hers. Surprisingly, she took my hand in hers and shook it. "Friends?" I asked. "Friends" she replied back, both of us smiling at each other.

"Hey Jasper, when you're done with your two out of three games, I want in to play the winner! Let a girl show you little boys how it's done!" I hollered at the boys, winking at the girls. Emmett bellowed out laugh. "You think you can beat either one of us? You're on girl!" laughing hysterically. "You've never played me big boy. You can't really cheat in racing." I grinned walking towards them, sitting on the edge closest to the TV to watch them. "Come on boys, show me what you got!" I said smugly.

Jasper looked over, standing the closest to me, and grinned. "You know you've just made Emmett's day. He won't let up if he beats you. You'll hear about it till the end of eternity." "Ah, he's nothing but a big teddy bear. He's all looks and no show." chuckling, trying to get the boys worked up. Hopefully, I was wanting to race Jasper. He's so quiet, he could blend into the background. But from reading the books, I knew why. He was afraid of humans. Afraid of hurting someone. But if I could get him to open up to Dawn and I, maybe he would relax a bit more. Not be such an outcast. Jasper chuckled with me. Turning back around to the TV, ready to start the challenge.

So far they played two games. Tied, One to One. Whoever won this one, I would go up against. The third game started out the same as the other two. Emmett talking smack to Jasper, Jasper using his mood control to get Emmett so hyped up he screwed up on takeoff. It was funny. As soon as Emmett would realize what Jasper was doing, he'd shove Jasper out of the way, so far that the sensor bar wouldn't be able to read his Wii controller. Jasper would have to race back to get going again. It was hilarious. I'd crack up laughing every time. But seriously. How could Emmett not know it was going to happen, when he'd done it twice already. You'd think he'd get the hint.

At one point in the last game, Jasper sent Emmett an emotion of sadness. Emmett started dry sobbing so bad, he dropped the Wii remote, still strapped to his wrist so it swung back and forth, and he dropped to the floor. Emmett grabbed his legs and pulled them to his chest in a fetal position still crying. I don't know what Jasper did to him next, but as we're all hysterically laughing, Emmett started sucking his thumb. Jasper must have lost his emotion control on Emmett so he jumped back up, and joined the race. Jasper looked back up at Emmett with a look of shock on his face. Next thing we know, Emmett picks up Jasper over his shoulder so that Jasper couldn't see to finish. Emmett did finally catch up, but he really had to pay attention. Jasper must have thrown him some type of emotion that made Emmett think he was being tickled, because he started squirming with Jasper over his shoulder and laughing hysterically. It was all I could do not to pee my pants from laughing so hard.

Emmet won. _Darn._ I thought. Now I've got to go against Emmett. Hopefully Emmett wouldn't forget that I'm not a vampire and try to push me out of the way. My luck, I'd go flying through the window or something! "Jasper, would please keep an eye on Emmett's mood? I don't want to be thrown across the room into the wall or through the window. Knowing Emmett, he'll forget who he's playing with." I said smirking over to Emmett. "Hey, I keep track of who I'm playing with!" "Oh ya? When was the last time you played a video game with a human?" I asked putting my hands on my hips. Alice and Rosalie was now sitting where I had previously sat. Anticipating the game.

Carlisle was up in his study. I heard him tell Esme that he was going to do some research about our history on the internet. See what he could pull up. You know, banking records, 401K's, things like that. To see if there was a background. Esme joined everyone in the living room, waiting on the food to get done in the oven. Edward was still in his room with Dawn.

"Um, you know, I don't think I've ever played a human on the Wii." He replied. A serious thoughtful look across his face. I bust out laughing. "Well, just don't physically push me, and we'll be alright." I winked at him. Jasper laughed with us. "I'll keep an eye on him. Plus, that's why Alice and Rosalie are sitting next to you, if you go flying, they'll be able to catch you before you're feet lift off the ground." he said. "Oh, good idea girls!" I said turning to them giving them the thumbs up. "Ok, so best two out of three?" I asked Emmett, turning around to the TV, starting the game. I had player one, Emmett was player two. "Yup, that's the plan. Come on little sis, let's see what you're made of." Emmett said. I looked up at him in shock. "Little sis?" I asked. My eyes could have bugged out of my head.

Emmett looked down at the floor with a bashful smile. I looked over at Rosalie and Alice. They both had a grin on their face. Looking over at Jasper and Esme, they did too. "What do you mean 'little sis' Emmett?" turning back around to face him next to me. "Well, I just sort of look at you and Dawn like little sisters. You're easy to break, we have to be careful around you too. Kind of like babies. _But your not babies, not like that._" He threw in quickly. "It's just that your both a lot younger than us, and breakable. You are kinda feisty and Dawn is really quiet. It's just my out take of you two." He said giving me a side glance with a smile. _Hm, little sis. I kind of like it._

"You know, now that I think about it, you're right Emmett, I never had any siblings. I'd love to call you all my family, and being a little sister is just about right. I think even Dawn would have to agree with me on that. As long as I can call you my big brother Emmett, I'm ok with it." I said grinning back up at him.

He stepped closer to me and pulled me in his huge arms. "That's good to know sis, because I'm going to kick your ass in this game." rubbing my head with his knuckles laughing. "Twerp! Let go of me!" I yelled playfully swatting towards him. Everyone laughing at us now, it was game on.

I had won the first race, giving my little butt a shake, flipping my hair around and dancing around the room in my victory dance. Emmett staring at me with his jaw dropped. Everyone else started laughing. "Take that big bro!" I exclaimed laughing. Emmett just smiled and shook his head. "You're not going to be able to touch me the next round brat!" he said turning back around. "Oh, ya? Watch me lug head." I replied sticking my tongue out at him. Grinning I came back up next to him, ready to start my next race.

It was a close one, but I beat him again. Emmett couldn't take it. He tossed the Wii remote at Jasper and stormed out of the house. I laughed so hard my stomach muscles were sore. "What's the matter teddy bear? Can't take a little competition?" I hollered out at him. Emmett stormed back into the house, not as pissed looking as he was when he left. "You. Me. Tomorrow night. Rematch." with that said he turned around to leave again. But not before I noticed a small smile on his face. We all were cracking up laughing so hard, I had tears in my eyes. I'm sure the others would too if they were able to produce tears.

The buzzard went off in the kitchen indicating supper was ready. Esme, still laughing, flew into the kitchen to remove the meat loaf out of the oven. I followed her in at my human speed, smelling the wonderful aroma of meatloaf, potatoes, green beans and fresh cantaloupe cut up. Mmmmm, one of my favorite dinners. Esme was cutting up the meatloaf when I took a seat at the island chair. I could hear Jasper was playing Alice now on the Wii, with Rosalie watching and cheering on Alice. Esme piled my plate and handed it over to me with a tall glass of milk. I took the first bite of meatloaf. "Oh my God. Esme, this is mouth watering. I've never had meatloaf this good before. Is this your first time baking?" I asked her with my mouth full, looking at her. "Yes." she said bashfully. If vampires could blush, she'd be doing it now.

I finished up my supper, not able to eat it all and helped Esme get the leftovers in containers to save for Dawn. She'd HAVE to taste this! I heard Jasper and Alice finish in the front room when Alice yelled. "YES! Sorry honey, but I beat you this time!" I chuckled. Like she couldn't have already seen that she was going to win. _Darn little pixie. Don't bet against her!_ "Hey Chris! You want to play me a game?" Alice said skipping around the corner into the kitchen. I had just gotten done helping Esme put the leftovers in the fridge. "You seriously think I'm going to play you on a game, when you're able to predict what move I'm making? You're going to win anyways, so what's the point?" I asked, smiling at her.

My hands on my hips, I was challenging her. She stood there for a moment in a trance. "Darn, you're right. Well? What else do you want to do then?" Jasper came around the corner, grabbing Alice in a bear hug, twirling her in a circle. "I know." Jasper said. "Let's watch a scary movie. Anyone up for a horror flick?" he asked looking my way. "Sure! Horror movies are just my thing!" I replied excitedly. It was about 9:00pm, but who cares? I was on my vacation!

Jasper let Alice down but still held onto her. She clapped her hands. "Oh I know just the one!" Alice ran out of Jasper's hands into the living room in a flash. Jasper shrugged his shoulders and Esme, Jasper and I followed the pixie in to see the collection of DVD's. "Here!" Alice stood up from her crouch, holding a movie up in the air. "Paranormal Activity Alice? Seriously?" I asked. I hadn't seen that one yet. I heard it would make the tamest person to scary movies jump.

Jasper sat on the loveseat, patting next to him for Alice to join him after she put the movie in. Esme sat by me on the couch. There was plenty of space between us, I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable with me so close. Emmett sat on the chair looking all laid back. He looked like he could be asleep if he would close his eyes. Rosalie sat on the floor in between his legs. The movie started out kind of slow, but I found my self jumping throughout the movie.

It wasn't until the very end of the movie that I screamed, somehow finding myself in Esme's lap. Everyone chuckled, Esme rubbing my back. "Whoa, that was a freaky movie! I'll have nightmares after that one! Be glad you all can't sleep!" I exclaimed climbing off Esme's lap. "Sorry Esme, I didn't mean to jump on you like that." I apologized, blushing, looking at her under my eyelashes. "It's ok dear." she said smiling back at me. "You mean to tell me you're scared of a demon movie, but you're not scared to be in a room of blood sucking vampires?" Emmett asked, breaking into a roaring laughter. "Hey, you guys aren't evil, I don't care what anyone says. That movie, however, _IS_ evil!" I grinned, pointing at the TV. I relaxed after a few moments, slowing my heart rate down.

I yawned hugely. I couldn't hide it if I wanted to. "Bed time for the human!" proclaimed Alice bouncing up and down. "Come on, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping. Dawn will be with Edward, but we have an extra room here. None of us need beds, but we all have them. For special reasons." she said with a smile. "Oh, Alice! I didn't need to know any of that!" I groaned. Alice laughed as we made our way up the stairs. She showed me a lovely little room decked out in light yellow and light blue colors. It was gorgeous. So light and airy.

"You're clothes are already put away. We'll have to do a shopping trip soon to get you some more things, but in the mean time, I'm doing you some laundry from what you've already worn. You're pajamas are in the second drawer of the dresser drawers. There's an attached bathroom to your right and your closet is over on the left. Every one of us has just the same size bathroom and closet, so don't freak out. We have multiple water heaters, to keep the water worm. Believe it or not, we can actually get our skin semi warm with hot water for a short time. It actually feels nice to us. So don't worry about wasting hot water." Alice explained. "Um thanks Alice. For everything. You all have been so great to us. You didn't have to take us in. But it's greatly appreciated. For some reason I have a feeling we'll be here for awhile." smiling over at her.

"You're no burden Chris, you and Dawn are welcome to stay with us for as long as you wish. You're our family now too. Don't forget it." she said grinning at me. She walked over to me in human speed and wrapped her arms around me, giving me a slight hug. I done the same. It really was like she was a sister to me. I could get use to this. She let me go and skipped to the door. "Have pleasant dreams Chris. We'll see you in the morning. We'll try to keep Jasper and Emmett quiet for you." winking at me while closing the door softly.

I turned around and sighed. My bedroom at my home wasn't as nice as this. My heart felt like it skipped a beat. Home. I almost forgot. There may be no more home anymore. No more parents. No phone calls from them reminding me of things to do and get. I had called earlier today, before we got to the Cullen's, when we were in the Navigator. Not even thinking, as soon as my dad answered the phone I spoke like he was my dad. It was the same basic conversation Dawn had with her husband. They didn't know me. They thought I had the wrong number. I'm not going to lie. It hurt. And it hurt bad. I can only imagine what Dawn is going through. She had a family. A husband. Kids. I didn't. I only had my parents. She got the worst end of everything. She was having to forcibly let go of her husband and kids without a choice.

Only time would tell if that was going to be permanent. We would be on our way soon to see if everything turned back to normal. I yawned again, grabbing my pajamas out of the second drawer and shuffling my feet over to the bathroom to get my quick shower and brush my teeth. Once that hot water hit my skin, I felt my muscles almost going limp. I was so relaxed. _Hm, I wonder if Jasper is doing this to me._ I'd have to ask. I just felt _too_ relaxed. I barely made it getting dressed to get into bed. I walked out of the bathroom, going over to the light and turning it off before heading to bed.

As soon as I turned off my light, my bedroom was lit up slightly by the night coming through the windows. The trees hid the moon and stars, but what light there was out there kind of made my room glow. I could easily find my bed, it's covers already tucked down ready for me to crawl in. _Hmmm, they weren't that way when I went into the bathroom. Maybe Jasper HAD come in with Alice or something while she tucked my bed down_. It wasn't an impossible idea. Jasper was Alice's mate. Of course he'd want to follow her around.

Alice did look like a little pixie though. With her short black hair curled up on the ends and her small height, she was just too cute. Jasper also looked like what his job occupation use to be. A soldier. With is hair down past his ears a little, blonde and semi curly. His stance is what set him off though. You could tell the soldier in him with his hands behind his back and his posture straight and stiff. And you could almost see where he wanted to bow in front of a lady all the time. I knew he was trying to fight off that urge though. But it was how he was brought up. Always courteous towards a woman. He would never lay a hand on Alice. You could tell by the love in their eyes that they were meant for each other.

I crawled into bed, pulling the covers around me, snuggling down into the warmth. I felt like I was sleeping on clouds, the bed was so soft. And the pillow was a down pillow. It too, was as soft as clouds. It wasn't before long, I was asleep. Thankfully, it was a dreamless sleep, despite what all had happened today. I needed rest. Dawn and I had been through too much. I couldn't wait to see her tomorrow. Hopefully, she was better. Tomorrow was a new day.

Dawn POV

I started coming to, hearing whispers at first. _What the hell? What happened? Where am I?_ I thought. I moaned, my head pounding and even laying down, I could tell the room was spinning. _Oh, I think I'm going to be sick!_

"Dawn? Dawn? Wake up angel. You're all right. You just fainted. You're back at the house in bed. Carlisle's here, he's going to look you over. Ok love?" Asked that silky voice. Edward. I felt something cold in my hand squeeze just a little pressure. He's holding my hand letting me know he's by my side.

"Edward? Carlisle? Why did I faint?" I asked rolling my head trying to open my eyes. "My head hurts so bad! And the room is spinning! I can't open my eyes or I'm going to throw up!" I exclaimed in pain, moaning. "Carlisle? Why would she have these symptoms? She shouldn't have them THIS bad just from me kissing her knuckles and her fainting!" Edward exclaimed nervous now.

"Ha-ha, Edward, I don't think it was you! You've kissed me before on the lips before, but I've never felt like that before!" I said. "And all you did this time was kissed my knuckles on my hand! I would have gone into cardiac arrest if you kissed me on the lips the last time, but I didn't. So it's not your fault." I explained, still not opening my eyes. The spinning was getting better, but the pounding in my head wasn't letting up.

"Dawn, do you mind if I gave you a pain killer for your head and while you're asleep, I can run some tests? Your plane leaves tomorrow morning at 10am. You should be better by then if I give you some pain killers to sleep all night. It's probably just from all the stress that you've had." I could tell Carlisle bent down to check my ears, throat, sinuses as he was asking me. But never opened my eyes to see if they were dilated. He knew my head killed me. He could probably hear my blood pulse in my veins in my head.

"Yes, that's fine." I replied weakly. "Please let Chris know I'm ok. I'm being horrible by leaving her by herself." I asked while I heard Carlisle start to walk to the door to retrieve the pain killer. "She's ok Dawn. She's worried, but Emmett's keeping her entertained enough." Carlisle said giving a slight chuckle.

I smiled slightly, still keeping my eyes closed but now in a pained expression, I turned my head to where I knew Edward was. The room just slightly spinning now. He was still holding my hand. I lightly felt a touch on my face where he took a strand of my hair and tucked it behind my ear.

"Edward?" I asked. Silently looking for him. "Yes my angel?" he replied, giving my hand a slight squeeze. "Will you definitely go with me tomorrow to my home? If this happened here, I don't want to leave your side again if it happens again. Alice may not be able to see it. She didn't see it happen this time did she?" I asked.

I knew I was changing the future from what Alice had seen earlier. But I couldn't let go of Edward. He had to be with me and be my rock to lean on. "No, Alice didn't see the fainting spell. It wasn't supposed to happen apparently. But yes, I will go with you and I agree. It could happen again and I need to be with you in case you're not around anyone to see what happens. I don't want you lying somewhere and no one notices you to get you to the hospital. Alice is already on the phone getting another reservation for me to join you." He said.

I couldn't open my eyes still, but the spinning in my head was barely spinning now. It felt like it was right behind my eyeballs and my temples. Migraines. Ugh! I hate them. I don't get them too often, but when I do, they hurt like hell. I get sick to my stomach and can pass out. Maybe that's why I fainted._ Did I subconsciously already know that one was coming? _I thought back to those feelings I had before we got here and during. Hmmm, maybe this was connecting.

"Thank you. I don't know what I'd do now without you." I said squeezing Edwards hand now. A slight smile came across my lips. "Edward, I need to explain something to you before Carlisle gets back to make me take the pain killers." I said, waiting for his response and still having my eyes closed. "Carlisle has been back for awhile now love, he's just waiting and listening to you to make sure you don't start slurring any words or going to pass out again, but wanting you to speak what's on your mind. But go ahead love, I'm listening." Edward replied.

"Carlisle!" I said weakly exclaimed. "Good, then you can try to figure out what's going on in a different subject that came to my mind. Before I came here, before we left the night before the flight, I started getting weird funny feelings like something was going to happen. Like I wasn't going to see my house, family, everything anymore. The same thing happened yesterday morning. And when I knew that the three of you were following us. I could tell without turning around how many of you there were and who you were. I could feel your eyes boring into the back of my skull. Then, whenever I get migraines, I have a tendency to get sick to my stomach, my head spins and I can pass out. Maybe I subconsciously knew I was going to have one, so I passed out by the river ahead of time. I'm not sure what that means, but can you look into it please?" I asked Carlisle whispering now because of the pounding in my eyes and head were not letting up one bit. Turning my head towards the direction I thought he was in.

"Sure Dawn, I'm going to hand you these pills and a small cup of water to swallow them down with. I'll do some research while you sleep tonight and Edward will wake you up tomorrow with time to get ready for your flight. Don't forget, I'm going to run some tests tonight, I'll do an EKG, MRI, things like that, but you'll be asleep." Carlisle said. I really couldn't give a crap.

_Give me some drugs to knock this headache OUT of me!_ I thought. "Ok, but could Alice please help me get changed first?" I asked Carlisle. Edward chuckled quietly beside me. "Alice will change you when you go to sleep. I don't want you passing out while trying to sit up. Alice can get you changed a lot easier and quicker with you being still." Carlisle replied. I felt his hand on my shoulder trying to reassure me things would be ok.

I laid my hand on his, patting it. "Ok, that's fine. Thank you Carlisle." I said whispering again. I gave a small smile his way. My eyes STILL closed. I've had to do this so many times before, I was a pro with talking with my eyes closed. At least the spinning had stopped. "Carlisle? The spinning has stopped in my head. But my head is till pounding furiously." I was trying to keep him up to date on how I felt.

"Ok Dawn. I've got your medicine. Are you ready to take it now?" he asked politely. Sighing, I held out my hand for the pill. Carlisle gently laid the pill in the center of my hand. I tried to lift my head up, but before I could strain one muscle, I felt a hand and arm come up behind me to lift me slightly so I wouldn't choke on the pill.

I popped the pill in my mouth and held out my hand for the water, but Carlisle went ahead and brought the small cup up to my mouth. Once he knew I felt the cup at my lips, he tilted it, giving me some water to wash the pill down with. Once it was down, Carlisle gently laid me back down. Edward squeezed my hand again.

"Edward, could please do me a favor tonight?" I asked rolling my head in his direction. "Sure love, what do you need?" he asked. The gentleness coming out of his voice. I sighed, feeling the effects of the pill already. "Could you please lay down with me and hold me tonight? In between Carlisle's research if that's ok?" I asked with a sound of pain in my voice. I started feeling light as a feather now. _This bed is so soft._ I thought.

My head was still pounding, but now I felt that feeling of cotton in my head. The slight ringing in my ears. The pill was really starting to work, but I needed to make sure I heard his reply. "Yes my angel. I will be with you at all times. I will not leave your side. I love you my angel. Sleep well." Was his reply. I smiled and sighed one last time.

Then blackness took me again.

I woke up sometime in the middle of the night I guess. Weeping and moaning. I was laying in bed on may back, tossing my head back and forth. My head had stopped pounding but I felt like I had ran a mile. I felt like I was out of breath and sweating.

I felt a hand under my silk pajama top rubbing my skin trying to cool me off, shooshing me and a silky voice whispering in my ear that I was all right, it was just a dream. _*sigh* it's Edward._ I sat straight up wide eyed, breathing heavily. "Carlisle?" I heard him whisper softly. Edward sat up with me pulling me to his front, holding me with both arms, rocking me back and forth.

Blinking, still breathing hard, I was trying to get my bearings around me. Carlisle came quietly into the room, silently shutting the door behind him. "Dawn? How's your head feeling now?" whispering to me just in case my head was still pounding I guess.

"Fine. I guess I just had a nightmare. I can't remember what it was about though." scrunching my face up trying to conjure up the dream. Nothing. "All I can remember was being scared, alone." I said, closing my eyes and tears started forming. _Why am I crying all the time?_ I thought.

Alice came into the room them floating to my other side. "You're not going to be alone on your trip Dawn. I just wanted to reassure you that Edward will stay by your side the entire time. I've seen it." she said quietly looking at me with concern in her eyes.

Edward was rubbing circles on my stomach, this time on top of my pajama top. Still trying to cool me off. "OK then, Alice go ahead and go back downstairs." Carlisle instructed Alice. Alice leaned over to give me quick hug and flew out of the room. Still managing to shut the door silently behind her. I would have expected it to slam with the way she flew.

"If you're sure you're all right Dawn, I'll leave you and Edward alone for the rest of the night. I'll let you know of what I found out in the morning. I've already finished with the exams. You'll be ok. Nothing to worry about right now. You still have a few hours more to sleep." he said giving me a wink and turning around to the door.

"Carlisle?" I said, not necessary a question, but just to get his attention. "Yes?" Carlisle said turning back to me. "Thank you. For all that you and your family has done for me and Chris."

"You're very welcome." He said flashing his bright white smile and out the door he went.

"Are you sure you're all right love?" Edward said whispering in my ear. Still rocking me back and forth and rubbing my stomach. I was cooling off now. But it still felt good. "Mmmmm." I replied. "MUCH better now that I have your arms wrapped around me." I said, closing my eyes and resting my head against his chest.

Edward chuckled. "Ok then. Let's get you laying back down to go back to sleep." he said, laying me back down on the bed. He started to turn me to where my back would be against his chest, but I said, "Uh uh." and turned around in his arms, him now on his back, laying my head on his chest, and my laid my arm on his chest. "It would cool me down better if you took off your shirt Edward." smiling my mischievous smile against his chest. I heard Edward sigh. He pushed against me for a second and before I knew it, he had his shirt off, pulling me back down onto his chest.

He pulled the comforter back around me and tucked it around me so that I wouldn't get too cold. I sighed. _Now THIS_ _felt like heaven_. His skin was as smooth as silk. Edward had his arm around under my neck and was tracing figures across my back with his fingertips. He sure does know how to relax a woman. My eyes were drooping shut again. "I love you Edward." I said taking another sigh. Edward leaned down and kissed my head. "I love you too Dawn. My angel. My love."

I laid there for some time, sleep never taking me. I wasn't sure how long we laid there, but I was content. I knew I couldn't fool Edward. He would know I wasn't asleep. But just the feel of his fingers rubbing circles on my back kept me relaxed. The dream still had me unnerved as I was trying to remember it. The only thing that would come to me was seeing red eyes in the dark. I don't remember where I was, or who it was staring at me in the blackness, but I frightened me so much that I think that's why I wouldn't go back to sleep. It was still dark out, but nothing was helping. Not even the soft glow of the moon shining through the trees into the room.

"I know you're still awake, love. Do you want to talk?" Edward whispered into my hair. I sighed. I really didn't want to talk. I actually just wanted to listen to some music. Maybe that would help me to fall asleep. "Not really. But I have an idea Edward. If you're up to it that is." I asked, tilting my head up to look at him. He grinned. "Mmmmmm, that could be multiple things that your mind could be coming up with love. But I'm up for anything. What's on your mind?" He asked.

I turned my body so that I was looking at him face to face. Tilting my head, looking at his features, I thought _This man is wonderful. I've lost everything in my life, and he just steps in, wanting to make everything perfect again._ I sighed. I could say I was the luckiest woman in the world, but I really wasn't lucky. I've probably lost everything for good in my other life. My kids, husband, work, just have to have him step in and try to make everything all right. I'm better off than some, but how can I just forget my other life?

"What?" Edward asked, looking intently into my eyes. "How about playing the piano for me? I've not heard you play, and I know you are very talented on the piano. Maybe you playing something for me will help me relax a little more." I asked. "Hmmmm, we could try it. Everyone left to hunt, so no one is in the house but Chris and she's still asleep. I don't think it will wake her." He said. I nodded, taking the covers off and standing only to see Edward right beside me, shirt back on, lifting me in his arms. He smiled and walked me at a human pace out the room and down the stairs to the living room where the grand piano sat.

Edward sat me down on the couch and placed a kiss on my forehead before turning around to walk to the piano. "Nuh uh." I said. I stood, following him over to the piano. He turned and gave me a questioning look. "I have something I want to do for you and I want to sit with you when I do it. That is, as long as you know how to sing the song?" I asked, placing my hand on his leg once we sat down beside each other. "Ok, what song, love?"

I placed my hands on the keys and began to play the melody I had stuck in my head since the quiet time I had upstairs. "Ah." Edward said. I turned and smiled at him. Edward placed his fingers on the keys also and we began to play the beginning of the song. I had learned this song when it came out. It has always been one of my favorite songs and it just seemed to fit where Edward and I was. Edward didn't know what I had in mind, so it came as a surprise to him when I began to sing the song with him. He sang the first few lines, then stopped to hear me sing it to him.

We'll do it allEverythingOn our ownWe don't needAnythingOr anyoneIf I lay hereIf I just lay hereWould you lie with me and just forget the world?I don't quite knowHow to say

How I feelThose three wordsAre said too muchThey're not enoughIf I lay hereIf I just lay hereWould you lie with me and just forget the world?Forget what we're toldBefore we get too oldShow me a garden that's bursting into lifeLet's waste timeChasing carsAround our headsI need your graceTo remind meTo find my ownIf I lay hereIf I just lay hereWould you lie with me and just forget the world?Forget what we're toldBefore we get too oldShow me a garden that's bursting into lifeAll that I amAll that I ever wasIs here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can seeI don't know whereConfused about how as wellJust know that these things will never change for us at allIf I lay hereIf I just lay hereWould you lie with me and just forget the world?

(Snow Patrol - Chasing Cars)

As the last note faded to nothing. I heard Edward whisper. "Amazing." I had closed my eyes once I hit the last note of the song, and upon hearing him whisper that, I turned to look at him, giving him a smile. "Didn't think I was that good or what?" I asked, placing my hands in my lap. Edward turned slightly on the bench to take my hands. "Love, you sounded so much like an angel. You literally took my breath away and I don't even need air." I blushed, looking down at our hands. I knew I had a good voice. I love to sing and was in choir all through elementary to high school. But I've never heard any one tell me I sounded like an angel.

"Seriously, love. You're voice…if I wouldn't have known better, you should be a professional." Edward said. I shook my head. I never had the confidence to sing a solo in choir. "I could never do that Edward. It took a lot for me just to sing that to you now. But I just felt like it fit us. You know?" I asked, looking back at him. "I had to have you hear how I felt in a way. Because you'll always lay with me and make me forget my world I've lost. You'll always show me that garden and take my hand and lead me to better times. You're everything to me in that song."

Edward just shook his head and grinned. "No love, you're everything to me. But I guess, if we have to compromise on this, we can say we are complete with each other. We make each other whole. That's how I feel. And you were right. That song does fit us correctly." He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on my lips. Pulling back. Edward looked seriously at me. "Are you ready for bed now, or do you still want me to play a little more?" I grinned. "Play a little more for me please? You're playing is so relaxing."

Edward nodded. Turning to the key he started playing a soft ballad. Not one that I was familiar with and knowing Edward, probably one that he wrote himself. It was very luscious. A sexy ballad, but very quiet. I'm not sure how he could play a song that soft and quiet with his vampire strength. Everything about this man and his family amazed me. I scooted closer to Edward, first watching his face as he played. He had a soft peaceful look upon his face that made me feel mesmerized just watching him. I turned my attention to his hands and watched his long white fingers, softly touch the keys.

Watching him play relaxed me further and I leaned my head down on his shoulder, still watching his hands move. I felt Edward place a kiss on my head, no doubt taking his eyes off the keys to do this, but never missing a key in the song. It didn't surprise me. They could just about drive over a hundred miles per hour on a winding road with their eyes closed and never cross the center line. I felt my body relax further, feeling my eyes droop. I caught a glimpse of someone coming into the room and tried to open my eyes further.

Straightening up a little, trying to sit up, I noticed I was a little light headed. "Jasper, not so much please." Edward whispered. _Jasper, he must be trying to help me sleep._ I thought. My focus came a little more clearer as I seen everyone standing just inside the doorway watching us at the piano. Jasper standing in the front to the side. I smiled at him. "Thanks Jasper, but could you at least wait till we get back to the bed? I don't want to fall off the bench." I chuckled. Jasper smiled and gave me a nod.

"Dawn, we heard you sing on our way back. Don't worry, we weren't close enough for Edward to hear our thoughts yet, but we heard you. You have a wonderful voice dear and we would love to have you sing for us sometime." Esme said, grinning with her hands folded in front of her. Carlisle stood grinning as well as everyone else. What surprised me was that Rosalie actually had a slight smile on her face too. _Maybe there was help for us to be friends after all._ I thought.

I nodded to Esme. "It may be awhile Esme, but give me time. I'll sing something when I get enough courage." I grinned, chuckling. "Oh believe me." Alice said. "We'll hear you sing sometime soon and you will be just fine. You have an amazing voice, you shouldn't hide it to your self." Alice grinned at me. I was already set to sing sometime soon then it looked like. My anxiety and nervousness took off. I don't know how I was going to do it though. Just the thought sent me into a nervous wreck already.

My anxiety was replaced my calmness. I took a deep breath, exhaling slowing. I glanced over at Jasper. He looked like he was being bashful. Chuckling I said, "Thanks Jasper. I guess I can say you're the only one in here that knows how I feel about singing in front of a crowd. Small crowd even." I said. He chuckled, "Yes, if I would have let you go much longer, you probably would have started hyperventilating."

"I wouldn't doubt it." I said, grinning at him. "If it causes you that much of anxiety, love, you don't have to do it. I got to hear you sing and that's enough for me. I don't want to cause you any discomfort. They slightly heard you, so there's no pressure." Edward said. I shook my head. "No, I _want_ to sing for you all, I just have to work myself up to do it." I said, looking over at him. Edward nodded, smiling, taking my hand in his.

I yawned, largely I might add. Edward squeezed my hand and started to stand from the bench. "Let's get you back to bed, love. You're exhausted after that." I looked over at Jasper as I was standing. "You all are going to get on my nerves with Edward hearing your thoughts. I really don't want to go back to bed yet." I said chuckling. I knew that Jasper had relayed that my body was lethargic. "Sorry darlin', but you have to listen to your body sometimes." Jasper said. "You've helped me, now please, let us help you." I nodded. Edward led me to the stairs to return to bed. Once we reached the stairs, everyone was starting to depart. I stopped to take a look at everyone. Could it be that Chris and I have actually brought more joy to this family? It seemed to me that everyone looked extremely happy.

Carlisle took Esme to the couch and held her. Esme sighing and laying her head on his chest, both had smiles on their face. Jasper was still standing beside the door, leaning up on the wall as Alice wrapped her arms around them, Jasper laying his head down on hers, both smiling as Jasper looked at me. Rosalie and Emmett were walking back outside, hand in hand. Rosalie smiling up at Emmett as he smiled down to her. "You really have made us happier Dawn. I can feel everyone's emotions and you and Chris _are responsible for that happening." Jasper said to me as he and Alice looked at me, smiles still on their face. I looked at Carlisle and Esme, who also was looking at me with smiles on their faces, both nodding also. _

_Edward placed his arms around my waist from behind me. Putting his nose next to my neck, he said, "You and Chris are the best thing that has happened to this family for a long time Dawn. We are all glad that you stepped into our lives." he whispered. I shivered from his cold breath and from the thought that we could do something this wonderful for a family that was already wonderful themselves. I turned in Edwards arms with a smile on my face to look into his eyes. "I think I'm ready for bed now. Jasper?" I asked, turning to look at him. "Yes?" he replied. "Can you help me sleep from down here? I'd hate to break you and Alice up, but I still may need help." I asked pleadingly. He nodded, the grin never leaving his face._

_I looked back at Edward and he kissed my lips softly again. "Let's get you back into bed, love." he said. He took my hands and turned me to go up the stairs. I was so tired that after three steps, I stumbled. But before I could get my hands out to catch myself, Edward already had me in his arms. "I'm sorry. I'm just so tired. My legs aren't working right." I said embarrassed, burying my face into his neck. "It's alright love. Jasper? Will you help Dawn when you hear her get into bed please?" He asked Jasper. "Yes. But I don't think I'm going to be of much help. It feels like she's about out as it is." Jasper said chuckling. I felt Edward nod and before I could take my next breath, I was being placed under the sheets in the bed. _

_Edward slid into next to me, taking me in his arms, my head laying on his chest. Edward had taken off his shirt again and was tucking the blankets all around me again. I placed my hand on his chest, running my hands through his chest hair as Edward started humming the ballad he played downstairs. He didn't get past the first part of the song when I fell asleep._


	6. Chapter 6

****Disclaimer - Damn, STILL don't own it. Only SM does. Oh well.**

Chapter 6

Dawn POV

_It was dark outside, the street lights were on and I was standing outside a two-story home that looked like my home, but only the grass hadn't been mowed for what looked like possibly a month. Weeds growing tall and the windows were dirty. A rusty car set out in front of the home in the driveway. Paint peeled on the outside walls, making the house look run-down. This was my home. But the again, not. I don't have a home looking like this. Shannon and I ALWAYS kept up on the home. Making the house inside and out look inviting. This home made you feel like you should run away. It gave me the chills looking at it._

_I felt myself being drawn to the front picture window that had a crack in one of the corners. Thin see-thru dirty white curtain sheers covered the windows. You could see the inside of the home. Why have the curtain sheers up if you could still see through the windows? What was the point in that?_

_I was up to the window now, anxiously trying to look inside, trying to find someone. I was looking for someone in particular, but couldn't remember who I was there to look for. My eyes went wide when I seen someone walking in the house. It looked like they were walking to the kitchen. It was a man. He walked to the sink and turned on the light. I gasped. It was my husband! But not… he looked unkempt. Not his self. Dirty clothes and he looked like he hadn't shaved in about a week. I NEVER seen my husband with anything but a mustache at certain times. _

_He leaned over the sink that was filled with dirty dishes, putting his head down to his chest. He looked so sad. Like he wasn't living for anything. I took this time to look around the house with the little light on. The house was a mess! None of my furniture was in there. It was all second hand furniture that looked like there were beer stains all over them. No pictures hung on the walls and dirty dishes laid everywhere with pizza boxes lain on the tables taking up as much space as possible. The floor hadn't been swept, beer cans laid on the floor crumbled._

_I looked back at my husband with a look of horror. What happened? Where were the kids? My kids didn't exist? Did I really change his life for the better when I was with him? Oh my God. What have I done?_

_It was at this time that Shannon turned around my way. He seen me outside. He stormed to the door with a look of anger across his face. I stepped back, almost into the light of the street lamp. He opened up the door and stormed out with a baseball bat in his hands screaming. "Get away from my house! I don't like trespassers! Get away! I have nothing for you to steal! Understand me? Get away!"_

_I backed up to the sidewalk with a look of terror across my face. As he got closer screaming at me, I turned and ran into the dark with tears streaming down my face sobbing. I couldn't see where I was headed, only into the dark. I couldn't see any houses or trees. I was running into the pit of blackness. All of a sudden I tripped on something. Must have been a crack in the sidewalk. I tumbled, finally coming to a stop only to draw my knees up to my chest crying and sobbing trying to hold myself together. _

_This was not my life. I didn't belong here. I didn't belong anywhere. No identity, no family, no life. No where to go. And then I heard it. A low growl. I looked up to see red glowing eyes looking at me. I couldn't see any form, to see if it was human or animal. I started shivering and whispering, "Help me." With no one really to hear me to save me. The eyes came closer, still hearing the continuous growling. My eyes opened wide and my mouth dropped open ready to scream bloody murder….._

I screamed, sitting straight up in bed. Sweat pouring off of me and my heart racing like a humming bird. The door flew open and Edward ran to me in a blink of an eye. He leaned over sitting on the bed to hold me shooshing me to quiet me down, rocking me back and forth. "Love, it's alright, you're fine. Just a bad nightmare. I'm here. Nothings come to get you. You're safe." He whispered in my ear. I clung to his arms for dear life trying to calm myself down.

"Edward! Things aren't going to be fine at home. Nothings going to be the same! My kids are gone!" I cried. Tears still streaming down my face from the nightmare. The earlier events all forgotten at this point. Hiccupping I tried to take deep breaths to slow my racing heart. "You don't know that love." Edward whispered, trying to calm me down. One arm across my front, holding me up, the other hand was rubbing large circles across the back of my soaked pajama top. Either trying to cool me down or calm my nerves. Probably both.

Once I finally got myself calmed down, I leaned my head onto his chest staring blankly out the window to see a cloud filled morning. "What time is it Edward?" I asked. Already dreading the flight home. "It's 6am love. You could still sleep in a bit if you want." Edward said kissing my sweaty head. God, a man actually comforting a sweaty woman and kiss their head after a nightmare? An absolute saint from the heavens. He didn't care WHAT I looked like.

"I can't go back to sleep Edward. Not after that." I said sighing and breathing in his scent. I hadn't gotten much sleep, since we had been playing the piano last night, I wasn't sure how I was going to make it through the day. He had again changed his clothes without me knowing. I didn't notice how he was dressed really before. But what caught my eye was that he was wearing a skin tight black turtle neck sweater that he had the sleeves pushed up his pale skinned arms and you could see every muscle outlined on his body.

He had stone washed relaxed fit jeans on and brown loafers on. His hair was a little damp, so he must have just gotten out of the shower not too long ago. "Where did you go? You weren't here holding me." I asked looking up into his golden eyes. "I just got out of the shower, dressed and was headed down to the kitchen to help Esme plan for yours and Chris' breakfast when you screamed. You scared the crap out of me Dawn. If I hadn't known any better, I would have said you seen and intruder in the room." sighing into my hair, kissing it again.

"I'm sorry Edward. I didn't mean to startle you." my reply was full of sadness. I never want to see him scared or sad because of me. I didn't deserve such a man that was holding me right now. "I'm all right now. I think I'll get up and get a human moment. I do need to get something to eat today if we're going to be on the plane all day." I said turning to look at him straight in the eyes. His face was calm, but I could see that the gold in his eyes were just a little bit darker today. "Do you need to hunt babe.? Your eyes are a golden color. You best go before the flight." I said. I knew he was aware that he had to hunt. I didn't want him getting onto a plane cooped up with a bunch of humans and being thirsty. THAT was a disaster waiting to happen.

"No. Hunted while you were asleep. That's when I came in and got my shower afterwards. But I've been too afraid to leave your side to go hunt. I'll need to hunt more to help with Jasper though. Rosalie and everyone is downstairs. I don't want us to leave here until I see you put food in your mouth. Then we'll leave.." He said with a smile on his face. He reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind my hair. "Do you want me to have Alice pick you out another outfit to wear today?" he asked cocking his head to the side. "Ya, probably best. I need to have Alice take me and Chris on a shopping spree if we're going to be coming back here to live." I knew what was coming. All of a sudden I hear a squeal coming from downstairs. I knew Alice was excited to hear that. I couldn't help but chuckle. "Alice, not until we're back though and I'm on my two feet after this trip. I don't know what I'll be like when we get back." I said in a normal voice. I knew she could hear me still.

Alice appeared at the doorway looking like a kid in a candy shop. A big bright white smile on her face she was practically vibrating from jumping up and down so fast clapping her hands. She could already see the vision. I know it. "Oh we're going to have so much fun! Dress, shirts, pants, shoes! Oh and purses!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Ssshhhh Alice!" I said waving my hands up and down towards her. "Is Chris still asleep?" I asked looking over at Edward with a look of shock on my face. Oh I hope Alice didn't just wake her up! "I'm not now." walked in Chris rubbing her eyes. She dropped her hands and gave me a large smile.

"Well, someone's feeling better! Good morning sunshine! Ready to get the crazy shit over and done with today?" She asked walking over to me. Edward pulled me towards his chest as I relaxed my head on his collar bone. He planted another kiss on top of my head. My body was cooling down now, I just didn't want to kick off the comforter yet. Not until everyone had left. Everyone except for Edward anyways. Just in case I got tangled up again and fell. "Not really, but I'm ready to bring my boys back if they are still there." sounding hopeful. "Well come on then, let's start getting ready." Chris said smiling and turning around to leave the room. "Hey Chris?" I called, stopping her in the doorway. "Ya?" She replied turning around to look at me again. "Sorry I've kind of let you high and dry to have Emmet entertain you." I said smiling now. Laughing, Chris said, "Don't worry about it. He's entertaining all by himself. You wouldn't believe what a big teddy bear he is though." still chuckling.

Chris turned around leaving me with Alice and Edward. Edward chuckled. "Emmett says he doesn't want to be a big teddy bear. He wants to be a big scary teddy bear." I laughed. "Sorry Emmett, but I don't see you that way either." Alice and Edward chuckling with me. "He's moping now, saying how he'll show us a big teddy bear, just wait and see." Edward whispered smiling into my ear giving me a slight squeeze around my waist. I grinned. What a way to end a bad dream. Snuggled up to an amazing man that can cool your heated body down in an instant and make you smile the next.

"Um, Alice? Mind if you wait till I'm in the shower till you pick out my clothes? I want it to be a surprise. But NO heels!" I said very firmly looking at her with a dead look in my eyes. Alice pouted, but agreed, walking out of the room to close the door softly behind her.

"Ok honey, time for my human moment. I need to get this sweat off of me and cleaned up. Do you want to go downstairs now and help Esme with our breakfast?" I asked. Seriously, like anyone needed to help Esme cook. From what I have had already, she's an excellent cook. She could be a professional chef. "No, Esme already has it fixed. You'll be fine though. Take your time on getting your shower and relax a little.

A thought suddenly hit me. "Oh! I almost forgot! Are you all still in school? What grade are you in now? You're going to miss school if you go with us. I don't want you to get a bad rep for skipping too much school you know." I winked at him. Seriously, we were getting close to the end of he school year I believe and I didn't want him failing on my behalf because he won't leave my side. And today's Monday, if we return tomorrow by chance, he'd have to miss today and tomorrow of school.

"No love, school actually let out for the summer for us last week. We're ok. And we're done with school. I was graduating this year. I'm skipping out on graduation this year. I'm tired of parading across a stage to receive a piece of paper that they can simply mail to me. Besides, I've graduated too many times. I'm getting quite bored with it." He replied grinning at me, winking. "Must be nice being 17 without aging. Edward, I'm 30. I would do anything just to be 18 again and in high school. Those were my best days." I said sighing, missing my high school friends terribly. Most of them moved across the state to attend colleges and starting their families. 95% of them I have never heard from after graduation. I was one of the few who stayed in my hometown to start my family.

"Ok, really, I need a human moment now. Really bad. Help me get out of the tangle of sheets so I don't try to do another face plant into the floor?" I asked, and getting a deep loud laugh from downstairs. _Emmett. _Edward chuckled, letting go of me to stand and pull back the sheets and comforter so that they were out of my way to stand. He took my hand to help me get up, pulling me to his chest, holding me and giving me a little squeeze around the waist. "Edward? A human moment please? Before my bladder erupts?" I asked with a small pained look on my face. Him squeezing my waist helped none. "OK, if I have to." He said chuckling. I turned out of his arms to head towards the bathroom in a rush. It was amazing I didn't trip over my own feet. I stopped before I got the bathroom door shut and another thought flew through my mind.

I turned in the bathroom doorway and looked for my purse. It was sitting on the dresser by the door. I walked over and dug into my purse. "What are you looking for love?" Edward asked curiously walking up behind me, laying his hand on my shoulder letting me know where he was at so he didn't startle me when I turned around. I found what I was looking for and turned. I had in my hands my Twilight book from when I was reading it on the plane. I never took it out, and I've not gotten my purse again since we came here Saturday night. "Here, can you read all of this while I'm in the shower?" I asked handing it to him. "Sure." he replied taking it from my hands studying the front cover of the two hands holding a single red apple.

"But I have to forewarn you Edward. Some things in here have not been done. Like I told you and your family earlier. Not everything is going to happen. Like the girl you meet in the book. You were suppose to meet her your Junior year at this high school. And apparently, that didn't come true. So don't take everything to heart that's going to happen. You're mine remember? You're not leaving me for any reason." I said seriously. Looking him dead in the eye.

Edward looked up to me with a shocked expression. "Are you sure you want me to read it then?" he asked questionably to me. "Yes, this is how Chris and I know about you and you're family. You can tell me what you think, and I mean ALL that you think later. You're going with me on this trip. No if's ands or buts about it." I said. Still sternly. I stood on my tip toes to kiss him on his cheek before heading to the bathroom. "Just read it and we'll discuss it later." I said turning my head to tell him.

I shut and locked the bathroom door. _SERIOUSLY? When am I going to learn it doesn't matter with a locked door and a house full of vampires?_ I thought chuckling to myself. I went and done my personal business and undressed before I jumped in the shower. I stood under the hot water for probably about five minutes, just letting the water run down my skin. If felt good to get off the sweat off of my skin. I didn't feel so sticky anymore. After that I quickly washed off and washed my hair. I grabbed a towel this time to lay down on the floor so I didn't slip and fall.

I got my daily ritual done with my hair and makeup, taking my contacts out to clean them since apparently I was sleeping with them constantly, turning with the towel wrapped around me again, and slowly unlocked the door and opened it a crack. No one was in the bedroom, but my clothes were laying on the made up bed again. Our bedroom door was shut, but in a normal voice I said, "Edward, I know you can hear me. Until I holler for you, PLEASE do not come in here yet." As I said that, I heard laughing again downstairs. _Emmett_. I could only imagine that if a vampire could blush, Edward was doing that just about now. _Sorry babe!_ I thought to my self. If only Edward could read my mind sometimes. It would be so helpful.

I dressed as quickly as I could, but not before I notice the dark bruise on my back hip side on my right. It was from when I feel yesterday on the bathroom floor. It was a dark purple large round area that took up most of my hip area. I gasped. I didn't even know I bruised myself that bad. It hadn't hurt at all to know it was there! Edward must have heard me gasp, but because the next thing I knew he flew in the room and said "What's wrong?" gasping at me after he said that. Yup, he seen me with my shirt on, but no pants or underwear on and my butt facing him. _Oh no, not again!_ I thought closing my eyes.

"I'm fine Edward, go on back downstairs." I said, still with my eyes closed. The next thing I knew, I felt a cold touch right where the large bruise was. "Alice? Why didn't you tell me?" He said whispering. He must have read her mind, because next he said, "I don't care! I want to know any injury she gets!" he hissed. "Edward, it wasn't your fault, it was when I slipped in the bathroom remember?" I said. Still my eyes shut. I was afraid to move. Here I was, with only my bra and my black cotton long sleeve T-shirt on that Alice picked out with Edward's hand on my bare skin. My backside non-the less. I wanted to turn around and press myself as close to his body as I could, but I didn't dare. I didn't know the consequences of my actions around him with me looking this way.

"Love, please don't keep these things from me. I need to know." He whispered. His fingers tracing the bruise before putting his hand on it. _Oh. My. God._ I had goose bumps on my skin from his touch. I don't know how much more of this I could take. I squeezed my eyes shut now. Forcing my self to stay still. "Edward, accidents happen. You can't protect me from everything." I forced out of my teeth. He put his hands on my shoulders. _Uh oh, no, no, no!_ I thought.

He turned me around with his hands still on my shoulders. He took one hand off and rubbed as light as a feather across my eyes, smoothing out my lines I held tightly together. I sighed and relaxed my muscles, but still kept my eyes shut. Maybe if I don't look at him, he'll back out of the room so I can finish getting dressed. Not that I don't want anything to happen, I just don't want to push him.

The next thing I know I feel his lips as soft as a feather on mine. His hand wound to the back of my neck, holding me still. I sighed again and ran my hands up the front of his shirt on his chest coming up around his neck to lock tight into his hair. He had won. I'd given in. He moaned on my mouth, running his cold tongue across my bottom lip, asking for permission to join mine. I obeyed. He tasted so sweet like vanilla. So heavenly. I moaned this time. Not able to get enough of his taste. He ran both hands down my sides to the edge of my shirt. His hands touching my skin, rubbed up my hips to the flat of my stomach, lightly bringing his hands up to my rib cage.

He noticed my need for air and dropped his lips to my jaw, down to my neck, then onto my collarbone. My shirt was tugged up a little before he put his hands to my back, under my shirt, and pulled me closer to him. I could feel his erection pressed against my center and I let out a moan. _Oh what this man is doing to me!_ I thought. He raised his face, kissing every little spot all the way back up to my lips joining our tongues again. He still had his hands pressed against my back when I felt him get closer to my bra strap. Then suddenly it was undone. _Oh. My. God. REALLY?_ I couldn't believe it. My hands that were in his hair was now making their way down the front of his chest to the end of his sweater. I grasped a hold of the hem and pulled it upward. Edward knew what I wanted and in a blink of an eye, our lips detached and were back together. I didn't have a chance to breathe, but his shirt was off. I moaned, feeling his cool, hard chest pressed against my hands.

I heard Edward start to purr and felt his hands rub my back where my bra was now undone. His hands came around the front just down where my ribs were and made their way up. Finally, his cold hands were on my breasts. It took my breath away. I pulled back and gasped. He took that moment of our lips being away from each other to lift my shirt off of my body with my bra and tossed them to the corner of our room. Now I stood stark naked in front of a half clothed man. "Edward?" I rasped. "Yes my love?" he replied huskily ."I don't have any clothes on and you're still half dressed. That doesn't seem very fair right now." I said breathing heavily, rubbing my hands over his muscular chest. He chuckled. "No it doesn't. But this is about you right now, not me." he said. I could still feel his length hard and long. I gasped again.

His hands made his way from my back to my front taking my breasts into his cold hands. I gasped yet again. He was sending me into shivers, and not the cold kind. Looking into his eyes now for the first time since I came out of the bathroom, I was met with a dark gold color. Almost black. He looked at me then bent down to take one of my breasts into his mouth, suckling on the peak. My knees went weak and I started to fall. Edward not missing a beat, picked me up and placed me on the bed, laying beside me. He took my breast into his mouth again and I hissed. It felt so good. Suckling I could start to feel myself go wet. He must have smelt it, since his hand was now moving from my breast down my ribs, past my stomach and onto my thigh. My hand behind him went to scratch his skin with my nails, but they wouldn't do any damage to him or to my nails. It was like running my nails down ice. Smooth. I dug my nails into his back and he let out a deep moan.

His hand rubbed a large circle on the inside of my thigh before coming up to my center. He felt my wetness, waiting for him and let out a moan again. His moans were the most sexiest sound I have ever heard. He moved his mouth from one breast to the other, working his magic on it. I had to grab the comforter to keep myself from bucking under his and screaming. He took two of his fingers and gently went inside me feeling me wet and tight on him. He removed his mouth from my breast to look up into my eyes. "Dear God Dawn. What you're doing to me right now is sinful. You don't know what I'm feeling inside. It's like I'm warm inside and out." he whispered, ducking his head to my neck, placing kisses everywhere. He stroked me all over at my wetness, just about making me come. "Edward…..I …..can't….I'm …ugh!" I said, not being able to force out the words. I tried not to scream. It's not like everyone downstairs couldn't hear me anyways. But Chris was probably down there too. But she couldn't hear us. Not to the human ears.

Edward growled, sitting up to move my legs out a bit for him to lay in-between. He took his hand and rubbed it up to my clit. I ran my nails down his arms and back up again to go into his hair. Once my hands reached up to his hair I grabbed fistfuls and tugged. Hard. Letting him know what I wanted. He moaned , lowering his face to my center. His lips replaced his fingers and was swirling his tongue around my clit and started sucking. My climax was nearing and it was taking my all just to breathe. Never have I felt such raw emotion. While Edward sucked, he placed two fingers in me and brought them in and out. Pumping them slowly, building speed.

After a few seconds, my climax came. I screamed, biting my lower lip to keep my scream lower. My body bucked under Edwards lips, bringing my back and lower body off the mattress. Seeing stars and flashes of white, my body started shaking from the powerful climax. As my body started coming down from the release, Edward slowly started licking my fluids from my thighs. Trying to catch my breath, I reached down to Edward, placing my hand on the back of his head. He looked up at me between my legs and smiled.

"Oh my Lord woman. That was amazing. Are you all right love?" He asked. Concern now broke upon his face leaning back to look at the damages. "I'm just fine Edward. No need to worry. I'm happy and floating on cloud nine." I said with a lazy smile on face gazing up at him still gasping for air. He broke back into a smile and softly kissed my lips. He pulled me onto his chest, making small patterns with his fingers on my back. "It's my turn next time." I said. Edward growled, I chuckled. We laid there for a few moments when I realized something I needed to ask him.

"Edward? Did you read the book?" Looking up at him with concern on my face. "Yes." he replied. "And just like you said, not everything has happed as it did in the book. I'm glad you got to know us a little that way, but that story was all wrong. It should have been written with you in it, minus the attack with James and Victoria." smiling down at me. "I'm not going anywhere love. I already told you." kissing the top of my head.

I was in seventh heaven. "You need to go get cleaned up again and get dressed. I ran you a little bit behind and you're going to have to scarf down your breakfast now." Edward chuckled, patting me on the back. I pulled my self out of his embrace and went into the bathroom just to take a quick wash over shower, but not my hair. I brushed out my hair, touched up my makeup and came back into the bedroom stark naked again. I had to. All my clothes were still in there. Edward was still laying on the bed with his arms behind his head starting out the windows into the wilderness. I grabbed my clothes and got dressed in front of him. _What was there to hide now?_ I chuckled silently.

Edward watched me get dressed and rose up from the bed grabbing his shirt. He came over to me and placed a light kiss on my lips with a smile. He got his shirt on and that's when we noticed we matched. Alice. We chuckled when we realized and grabbed each other's hands, walking out of the room.

_Time for the sex jokes now I guess. Emmett had better behave himself! _I thought. We slowly made our way to the stairs. I just wasn't looking forward to the harassment that Edward and I were about to receive. Edward looked down to me, giving me a wink and a half smile, lightly squeezing my hand. He knew what was coming too. We slowly made our decent down the stairs. Edward, still holding my hand, placed his other hand on my elbow to ensure I wouldn't fall down the stairs. When we reached the bottom, I stopped. Taking a deep breath, looking up at Edward and whispering, "Here we go. Let's get this over with." I said giving him a smile. Edward chuckled and tugged on my arm, ready to face what we were about to receive.

Rounding the corner and walking through the kitchen door, Emmett just stood by the kitchen island, resting his arm on the counter top. Grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Enjoy your morning you too? I think you ran out Jasper and Alice." chuckling. "Shut up Emmett. You just wish that you could have a human to do that with." I replied grinning and blushing. Emmett's jaw dropped. It was priceless. I beat him to his line. Edward would probably be blushing right about now. I looked up at him with a smile squeezing his hand letting him know I was joking. Edward chuckled. Not sure if it was because of me or something someone thought. "You left Emmett speechless. He doesn't even have a thought in his head right now." Edward said looking down at me.

Esme was busy in the kitchen, fixing eggs, toast, sausage and freshly squeezed orange juice smiling the whole time. "Good morning you too. You both look lovely this morning! I'm so happy to see you looking happy Edward. Dawn has been a blessing to you." She said looking lovingly at both of us. "Yes, she has made me a better man since stepping into my life." Edward replied looking down at me again with a wide grin. I put my head on this shoulder while he wrapped his arm around my waist, bringing me closer to him. Esme dished some food onto my plate and set it in front of my chair at the island.

Chris was sitting in the other chair next to mine grinning at me. I made my way to my chair, but stopping to give Chris a hug before sitting down. "Hey girl, are we having fun yet? Ugh, I can't wait for this trip to be over with." I said giving her a side glance and a slight grimace. "You know, you don't have to go really if you don't want to. I can always relay back to you what happens to me and then you can return home for yourself if you want to." I said. I really wouldn't mind her going still, but I knew this trip was really about me and getting my kids. But I just wanted to make sure I wasn't forcing her to go if she didn't want to. She looked very content here already.

"No, that's ok. I think I've had about enough playing the Wii and Xbox here with Jasper and Emmett. They like to beat the crap out of me on those games. Even though I did beat Emmet at one of his racing games. There's only so much more I can take. I need a break." Chris said laughing. "Hey, were good and you know it! We can't help it if you don't know how to race!" Emmett said loudly. "Ya, but do you have to go and do victory dances all throughout the living room when you beat me Emmett? Jeesh, you're like a child sometimes!" Chris said grimacing, but laughing.

"Hey, but he's my child. There wouldn't be any fun in this house if Jasper and Emmett didn't do those victory dances around here." Rosalie chuckled walking into the kitchen. My jaw dropped. From the was she spoke back to Chris and to how she looked. She had grease up and down a pair of coveralls. She must have been working on one of the cars. Rosalie was being nice to Chris. I looked over at Chris with the still shocked look on my face. "Ya, she's pretty cool. Once she opens up. She respects us now." Chris said smiling at me. Boy, she done pretty good with the family while I had my situations around here.

"You've really turned my brother's life around Dawn. With that I am grateful. He's moped around this house, literally for all these years. He may not have known it, but he was needing someone. You've filled a void in his life. How can I treat the one women that he has given his soul to, badly?" She asked, looking at me with a serious look on her face going over to Emmett kissing him softly on his lips. She wrapped her arms around Emmett's waist and gave him a hug. She smiled, looking up at Emmett as he smiled down to her. They made a great couple. To me, they looked like Beauty and the Beast. Rosalie's poise and looks really didn't do the book any justice. She was beautiful with her long thick blonde hair and slender body. I wouldn't be surprised if she caused men to have accidents just driving by her, staring.

"Thank you Rosalie, I've tried." I said, smiling up at Edward. "You didn't even have to try love. You just had to grace me with your presence and I knew." Edward said, coming up behind me, kissing the top of my head. "Eat your food dear, before it gets cold." Esme said smiling behind the counter, washing the dishes in the sink. Never would I have thought to see a vampire washing dishes. I picked up my fork and took a bite of the eggs. _Mmmmmm, a vampire that knows how to cook!_ It was good. I didn't expect that. I must have been starved, because the next thing I knew, my plate was clean.

"Eat much?" asked Emmett. He was still leaning on the island, watching me. I chuckled. "Doesn't seem like it lately." I replied. "Do you want more dear? I can fix you some more." Esme said looking at me worriedly. "I'm fine. I'm stuffed now. That was wonderful Esme. You sure know how to cook for a vampire!" I said beaming at her. Turning to Edward I asked, "How long till we need to leave for the airport? Are we going to Port Angeles or going straight to Seattle for the flight?" I asked. "We're going straight to Seattle love. We can be there in an hour." he replied rubbing my back from beside me.

Alice bounced into the room with Jasper in tow. "You'll be safe Dawn. Edward knows how to drive, even under the worst conditions of weather." Alice said smiling at us. "Built in radar." Edward said tapping his head smiling. "I'm glad." Chris said smirking. She knew too that we would be ok. "Are we taking any bags Edward?" I asked looking back up at him. I didn't think to pack a bag yet. If everything went as accordingly as planned, we would be flying back tonight so we really didn't need a bag. "Nope, I see you returning back tonight. I'm not going to say anything else though. So don't ask." Alice said firmly looking over at me. "It's about time to go love. Are you and Chris ready?" Edward asked looking over to Chris. "I guess as ready as we'll ever be." Chris said softly.

"Oh! Edward, did you tell them about the book yet?" I turned to Edward in my chair. "No, I haven't had a chance yet, love." he replied. "Well then I guess it's about time that the family read it too. Where's Carlisle? He said he wanted to talk to me before we left." I said looking around the room. "He's upstairs in his study room. He called off today so that he could speak to you before you left." Esme said. With barely feeling a breeze, I knew Carlisle had made it into the kitchen. "Dawn." he said coming up to me. I turned to look at him.

"I looked over all that I done, and I'm not sure as to what to make of it. On your brain scan, I noticed a very thin film over your brain. It wouldn't be seen my a normal human eye. It's like nothing I've seen before. I don't think it's anything to worry about though. I looked at the other scans and they didn't show anything of the film. I'm not quite sure what to make of it really. It may be a sign of a gift you may have." He said placing a hand on my shoulder. I was shocked. "A gift? Really? You think it's really a gift?" I said surprised looking at him. I could feel my jaw drop a little. I couldn't believe it. But really, shouldn't I have kind of expected it? I mean, what about having all those weird feelings all my life, like knowing when something was going to happen, or when I knew how many people were staring at me.

"Well, that really doesn't come as a surprise though, if you think about it. I mean, what about all my feelings that I always get Chris?" I said turning to her questioningly. She nodded, "You're probably right girl. I wouldn't worry about it. But I wonder if you'd have a gift like Alice? Seeing the future?" she said softly thinking to herself out loud really on the last part looking down at the counter. "Oh great, two nut cases in the house!" Emmett said laughing. Edward growled at Emmett with a menacing look on his face. "Oh cut it out you two! Edward you know he's just playing." said Rosalie glaring at Edward.

"Edward, it's all right! No need to react like that." I said turning to Edward to see a scowl on his face. Edward sighed, relaxing his face. "I'm sorry love, I just react in protecting you." He said. I stood up from the chair and went around to wrap my arms around his waist. "Always the protector." I whispered to him, looking up at his eyes, standing up on my tip toes to kiss his lips. A quick kiss, nothing passionate. Just something to let him know I was thankful for him protecting me any way he could.

"All right you two, we've got to get you going. You don't want to miss your flight." Carlisle said smiling at the two of us. He walked over to us putting a hand on both of our shoulders, looking over at me. "Thank you for joining our family Dawn. You too Chris." Looking over at my friend sitting quietly at the island. She smiled, looking anxious to get going and seeing what our home brought us. Standing up, she stretched. No doubt that the vampires could hear all the bones popping, muscles stretching.

"All right, let's get this show on the road!" Chris said. "Oh! Wait a minute!" I hollered. Looking up at Edward, I said, "The book. Could you get it for them to read while we're gone?" I asked. He placed a kiss on top of my head, saying, "Sure love." and flew out of the room, only to be back a split second holding the hard bound book. I took it from his hands looking over at everyone including Chris. She nodded to me as if she knew what I was going to do.

"This book is how we know what we do about you all. There are four books total, like we said before, but I only brought one with me on the trip. If my hunch is correct, I won't have the other three at home because all my things will cease to exist. Read this one. Don't take everything in the book for word on what happens. It starts during Edward's Junior year in high school, and as you'll see, none of it happens. But you need to know how we come to finding out about you. Please don't turn away from us after you read it. I couldn't bear to lose another family." I said with tears starting to form again in my eyes. I closed them willing them to go away before they spilled.

Alice spoke up. "Dawn, it won't make us see you any different. We already know how we feel about you and we love you and Chris with all our hearts." she said. Coming over to me to wrap be in a hug. "Now get going, you're pushing your limit on time." Alice said smiling at me. "Alrighty then, let's get going." I said smiling up at Edward. He grabbed my hand and placed his other hand on Chris' back to get us going. "Bye everyone, we'll hopefully see you tonight. And hopefully I'll have two extra visitors with us." I said beaming, but I caught Alice's expression in the corner of my eye. She had a look of sadness wash over her face. _Boy, I hope she's wrong for once._ I thought. I really wanted to see my boys. I looked up at Edward and he mirrored Alice's expression. _DAMN, don't get my hopes set in stone._ I told my self. _I may be in for a real heartbreak if I do._

We all walked outside. Everyone wanting to see us off. Edward flew to the passenger side of the car to hold the door open for us girls. Chris climbed in the back with the assistance of Edward's hand and pulled the seat in front of her back to it's position. Edward held out his hand for me and helped me into the passenger seat and shutting the door. In a split second he was sitting in the drivers seat with the door shut and starting the car. I turned to look out the window and waved to my vampire family through the dark tinted windows knowing they could still see me, sorrow filling my eyes. Pulling away from them all waving back to us, Edward said, "It will be alright love, we'll do all that we can to make sure you're boys come home with us." looking over at me taking my hand into his cold one. I looked at him and knew, it was just going to be the three of us returning. No one else with us.

_But I have to know. I thought._

**_** So the next chapter was harder. But it got better as it went along. I knew what I had to write, but mentallyit was hard trying to write something like that. I hope to have it up soon. I just have to go back over it a few times to make sure everything is in order. Please review and let me know what you think! Thank you! :O)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**** Next chapter Paul comes in! YAY! I know, I'm sorry, but I had to build up to when he enters in. You'll see why ;o)**

**** Disclaimer - Well fudge, I STILL don't own Twilight! :o( Only one could wish! SM still owns it.**

Chapter 7

The flight from Seattle to Arkansas was intense. I couldn't sit still. Chris sat next to the window, with Edward sitting in the middle between us. Thanks to Alice though, we had first class tickets. So the seats were a lot bigger to stretch out in. As soon as the seat belt light kicked off, Edward undone his and my seat belts to pull me over to him, tucking me under his arm. My head rested on his shoulder while I put my arm around his stomach, trying to calm myself down. During the entire time, from waiting until our plane arrived for us to board, till Edward took off our seat belts, my legs wouldn't keep still. I was antsy. Edward knew I would return with him, so he was relaxed. My mind drifted off to what could be.

If Shannon did remember me, I was sorry to be breaking his heart. What we had was good, but not the earth shattering feeling that Edward and I had. I knew I was meant to be with Edward. Even with his cold skin, he made me warm inside. I never felt that way with Shannon. I was going to hate breaking his heart. In a way, I hoped that he didn't remember me and I didn't have a life with him anymore. But I wanted my kids with me desperately. _What would I do without my kids? I _gave_ birth to those two!_ I thought. _But wait, if I never had a life with Shannon, does that mean my body didn't know that I've given birth to two boys before? Would I not be a mother anymore? _This scared the crap out of me. I HAD been a mother. And I was a good one too. I never had to ground my kids before and they listened to the knowledge that their father and I passed down to them. Sure, they fought with one another, what siblings didn't? But I loved my kids with all my heart. How would I feel if they never existed? I loved being a mother and wife for at least nine years. I wouldn't have the kids anymore to raise like I wanted.

Edward pushed me away from him. I looked up at him questioningly. He motioned toward the seat belt light. It was on. "I may not have to be safe, but you do love." He said smiling down at me, reachingover to grab my seat belt, snapping it in place. He placed his on just to keep up the front. He reached over and tookmy hand, givingit a gently squeeze with a smile on his face. Chris leaned over and smiled at me. "Zoned out again girl? We're almost to Arkansas. Then we have the fifteen minute layover. Don't worry, we'll be there before you know it!" she exclaimed. I breathed a huge sigh. "Ya, I zoned out. How long was the flight?" I asked looking back at her. "An hour and a half. You really looked like you were in thought. You ok?" she asked worriedly. "Ya, just thinkingabout what can happen. I hate to get my hopes up about the boys, but I guess if they don't exist, at least I'll have my memories of them to last me for the rest of time." I replied sadly, looking back at her.

"You'll help me to remember won't you?" I asked. "Dawn, I'll help you remember every second of the day if you want me to. But I don't want to see you hurt if it's going to bother you." She said sympathetically to me. "I wish I would have know them love. To know that you have children who depend on you. I bet you were the world's best mother." he said looking at me giving me a light squeeze of my hand. "I'd like to say I was, but there were things I probably could have done better. Like any parent regrets after." I said sadly. I would miss them. Terribly.

We were finally descending to land in Arkansas. One more flight, then an hour and a half drive home. Well, I guess less than that if Edward was driving. Then the truth would be found out. I couldn't wait to see what waited for me. After the light landing we had (kudos to the pilot), we took off our seat belts and exited the plane. It was nice for once not having bags to grab. We walked to check in to our next destination and then found our gate. We had about five more minutes before boarding the next plane. Edward never let go of my hand. If felt nice. If Edward let go of me even for a second, I would feel like I was abandoned right now. He seemed to sense my need for his contact.

They called for us to line up and we began boarding. Oh my nerves were just about shot. I don't know how I'm going to be able to last this next four hour flight. Edward pulled me to his side as we were walking to the plane and placed a kiss on my head. "It's all right my angel. I'm here. I'll never let you go." He said. He knows just what to say to relax me. I grinned up at him and said, "As long as you're with me, I'll never feel alone." He squeezed my side and we found our seats. Sitting in the same arrangement as before on the earlier flight, we found ourselves again in first class. _Thank you Alice._ I thought. If I was to ride in coach at this time, I would be going out of my mind with the closeness of everyone around me.

Edward placed my seat belt on me while Chris got hers on. Edward placed his on and reached back over to grab my hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. He may be cold as ice, but I would take his touch any time. It felt so comforting. As the stewardess gave their speech about what to do in an accident, we were off. When the seat belt light kicked off, I hurriedly tookoff mine to be closer to Edward. Edward chuckled and removed his, bringing me closer to him. "You feeling tired my love?" he asked murmuringinto my hair, placing another kiss on my head. "Not really, but I guess if I tooka little nap, time would go by faster, wouldn't it?" I replied lookingup into his golden eyes giving a slight smile. "Yes, time does seem to go by faster when you're sleeping." he said chuckling.

I placed my head on his shoulder sighing, placing my arm in his lap, rubbing small circles on his thigh. "You may not want to do that right now my love. It may start something and I don't think the airlines would appreciate it." Edward said chuckling again. "Oh! Ya, right. Sorry. I guess I was just unconsciously doing it." I replied bringing my hand to a stand still. I looked up him with a sorry look on my face. I didn't want to get him worked up right now. _That would be later._ I thought.

Edward leaned down placinga soft kiss on my lips, makingme sigh again. He leaned back into his seat, placing his cheek on my head. "Sleep love, we'll be there before you know it." I looked over to Chris, she had her Ipod on with her ear phones in with her eyes closed. _Looks like she's going to take a nap too._ I thought. I closed my eyes, trying to force sleep upon my stressed filled body. Edward seemed to know I was still worked up, so he softly hummed a beautiful song. _I'm going to have to ask what song that is, or if he wrote it. Hmmmm, maybe he wrote it for me._ I thought, before blackness crept up on me and I was asleep.

I awoke to Edward sitting me up to put my seat belt on. Rubbing my eyes, being careful of my contacts, I looked up to Edward asking, "Are we there already?" Edward smiled down at my with his never ending pools of liquid gold eyes. "Yes love. You slept the whole way. You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you until we got here. But you had no nightmares. I'm happy you had a quiet sleep." He replied, taking my hand in his.

I looked over at Chris and she was awake. She looked over at me with her ear phones still in her ears. She pulled the cord and they popped out. "Where about home Dawn. I hope everything goes well for you. I can't wait to see the boys!" she exclaimed with light in her eyes. "Don't get your hopes up Chris. I'm trying not too. Because if I do, I'm going to be broken in pieces if it doesn't come out the way I want it too." looking back at her. "I know. But I'm hoping, that if your life does come back, then that means my family is back for me too. I guess all we can do is wish." she said her smile sliding off her face. A sad look now replacing it.

"Just don't expect the best Chris. Because then we're setting ourselves up for a heartbreak." I said looking down at my lap whispering. Edward already could tell I was setting my hopes up high, but he didn't say anything. He just squeezed my hand again, to let me know he would be there for me, to pick me up off the ground.

It was now about 3:30pm, and we still had the drive back to the hotel to pick up Chris' truck and drive back home. We exited out the plane again and made our way to the shuttle pickup and called the hotel, notifying them that we were back early and needing the shuttle to bring us back. After Chris hung up, she said they were already on their way to pick up another couple. As we waited, Edward tucked me under his arm and wrapped his arm around my back, making small circles in my lower back to keep me calm.

When the shuttle arrived, we boarded with the other couple. The driver looked at us with question in his eyes about luggage. "We didn't bring any with us as we're flying back home tonight." Edward replied to him. He must have read his mind. It's not like none of us didn't catch his questionable look anyways, so it didn't seem out of the ordinary. The driver just smiled and nodded his head, loading up the other couples luggage. He finally made his way to the seat. We sat in the back of the shuttle so that no one else could hear our conversation. The driver started making his way back to our hotel.

"Chris, would you mind if Edward drove your truck home? He could get us there a lot quicker and safer." I asked looking over at her next to me. It was a long seat, so we all could sit together, with me in the middle. "Sure, but I don't think that Edward could drive my truck over 100mph. It may not last the trip. She giggled. "That's alright love, we'll get there soon enough. I can drive sensibly enough." he said looking back at me. "It may be no Aston Martin, but I'll deal with it." he said with a gleam in his eyes. I smiled, looking down at my hands in my lap. His arm was around my shoulders, making circles now on my shoulder. "Dawn? You can sit up front with Edward. I know he can calm you down. And if you sit in the back, you're going to be antsy the whole trip." Chris said putting her hand on mine.

I took it and squeezed. "Thanks Chris. I'm sorry this is happening to you too. I don't know what I'd do without you either. You've been a great best friend. I wouldn't give up what we've had for nothing." I said, tears starting to form. She sighed and squeezed my hand back. "No problem girl. We'll pull through this together." she said. She let go of my hands and dug in her purse. We had pulled into the archway of the hotel, ready to drop us off.

We got off the shuttle and made our way to the truck, running. "It's the black Blazer Edward." Chris replied, looking over her shoulder since she was ahead of us. Chris tossed the keys over at Edward and he caught them with a swift move. He still held my hand, making sure to stay by my side as we ran. I knew it was hard for him not to pick us up and run at the speed of sound, but he knew we had to do this at human pace not to give anything away. Edward squeezed my hand as he unlocked the passenger door, opening it up for me and unlocking all doors for Chris. He helped me into the truck and shut the door, trotting over to the driver's side. He climbed in, shutting the door and starting the truck.

Edward put the truck into drive and sped out of the hotel parking lot. We've now got approximately a forty-five minute drive with Edward's driving. I was so grateful for his built-in radar and know how to speed. I didn't care about his driving. It was exhilarating to me. I love speed anyways. The blur of the scenery passed us on the interstate as Edward was pushing the truck close to 90mph. Chris chuckled in the back seat. "I don't think my truck has ever been this fast Edward. Just please don't blow it up!" She said. Edward and I chuckled. Edward looked back in the rear view mirror at Chris and replied, "If I blow it up, I promise to buy you any vehicle you want. No exceptions." he said grinning. "Cool! I have an unlimited choice then!" Chris said giggling. "You sure do dear. But tell me, if you're parents remember you, are you going to be staying home?" he asked back to her.

"I'm not sure Edward. If I go back to Forks, they won't remember me. If I stay here, they won't know me if our past has been erased. But if I lookat it like this: No human lives forever. What will happen when they die? They could die tomorrow in a car accident, or die of old age. I'll be left all alone again." she thought out loud. She looked out the side window, contemplating on what to do. "You don't have to make your choice right now Chris. Let's see what happens with Dawn's family and go from there. We're almost there. Dawn, I need your home address love." I looked over at him in shock, turning to look out the window. We WERE almost there. Maybe about another five minutes and we would be pulling into the drive way. Dumbfounded, I absent mindedly ratting off my home address. I couldn't believe it. We were almost there. _Where did the time go on the drive? _I must have spaced off for most of the trip.

"I think I'm going to be sick." I whispered. Feeling light headed too. Edward squeezed my hand. "Love?" he said looking over at me worriedly. "I'm fine Edward. I'm just scared." I whispered again looking over at him, trying to calm myself down. I stared out the window, seeing everything blur by us. We pulled onto my street. I gasped. _Am I ready for this? Oh God, what do I do?_ I thought, screaming in my head. I sat, wide eyed, searching for my house. Edward had slowed down, taking it slow. Finally, we pulled up to what looked like my house and stopped. I gasped again. "Breathe Dawn, please love." Edward said. I exhaled and started to breath heavily. It was the house from my dream. The white see through curtain sheers, the run down house, the weeds in the yard. It was a mess.

"It's my dream Edward. It's my dream. My boys are not here. My husbands a mess!" I replied with tears in my eyes. Chris gasped in the back seat. "It's true then, we have no life here!" she said sobbing. "We have no family!" she continued. "Dawn, do you want to get out and knock, just to make sure? You're boys may still be here. We don't know yet." Edward whispered, placing his hand on my lap. _What to do? Do I really want to confront Shannon? _I thought. _Yes, I had to make sure._"Yes. If my boys are here, I need to get them." I said, sitting myself up straighter and composing myself better. "Oklove." Edward replied. "But Edward?" I turned to him, placing my hand on his arm. "Would you please do the talking? If I say something, I'll lose it. I can't break down in front of him. I just can't." I said pleading.

Edward looked at me for a moment and nodded. If I would have thought about it, Edward could have picked up the thoughts in the house to tell me how many people were in the house and if the kids were really there. But at the time, the thought didn't cross my mind, and Edward didn't want to tell me. Because the kids weren't there. I should have known. Then I wouldn't have had to put myself in the position I did.

Edward opened his door and ran humanly around the truck. He opened my door and took off my seat belt, taking my hand to help me out. "Chris, are you staying in here?" I turned to peer back into the truck, looking at her red swollen eyes. "Yes. I know my outcome. I don't need to see anything right now." she replied looking into her lap, fiddling with her hands. Nodded like she could see me, and turned towards Edward giving a large sigh. "All right then. Let's go see." I said looking up at him. Edward nodded. "Just go with what I say. You don't have to agree or continue on from what I say." Edward said, looking at me like I could break anytime. He turned us in the direction of the door and we started walking up the pathway. My heart feeling like it was about to beat out of my chest.

_Crap. Can I really do this? Can I really look at him again?_ I turned my head to look at the place that I remembered him and the boys standing, waving and telling me good bye for trip. That made my heart beat furiously. I was never going to see them again. I just knew it. Turning back around, we had reached the front door. Edward knocked and I heard a grumble on the other side of the door. Edward squeezed my hand. The door opened and I gasped. He was just like in my dream. Unkempt, looking rugged, but it was my husband.

"What do you want?" he asked rudely. Edward took the lead. "Hi sir, my name is Edward and my friend here is Rose. She is trying to locate some long lost family members that she just recently found out about. Would you happened to know of a Caleb or BrysonCarter? We found your address in the phone book and were hoping you could tell us or lead us in the right direction of where to find them." Edward asked. I knew the reason of my name change. I had mentioned on the phone when I tried to call that my name was Dawn. Edward didn't want it to look like I was stalkinghim or anything. Shannon looked from me to Edward with a thoughtful look.

"My last name is Carter, but I'm afraid I don't know those names. There's not that many Carter's around here. Are you sure this is the location that you need to be looking into?" Shannon asked looking at Edward. All I could do was stand as still as a statue. There was no way I could speak now. My boys weren't here. I lost them. How could I lose them? My heart wrenched. It was breaking into a million pieces. I was too shocked to start crying yet. It was like I was empty. All I could do was just stand there and stare at Shannon.

_I've lost everything._ I thought. "More than likely. The person that told us said they lived in this general area, either in this town or the closest one to it. We've only searched this town and you were our last stop here. Our next search is in the nearby town. I'm so sorry to be bothering you. We'll be leaving then." Edward said nodding at Shannon.

"No problem, sorry I couldn't have been of much help. Hopefully you'll find who you're looking for in the next town." Shannon said. At least he wasn't being as mean as in my dream. "Shannon." I barely whispered. "I'm sorry? What did you say?" Shannon said turning to me with a surprise look on his face. "It's nothing. We're sorry to bother you sir." Edward said pulling me toward him, turning us around. "Have a good day sir." Edward ended the conversation and pulled me to the truck.

He opened up the truck door and had to pick me up and place me in the seat. I wasn't moving on my own it appeared. All I could do was stare out my side window at the house and Shannon closing the door now. Edward put my seat belt on me and shut the door. He walked around the truck and got in, starting the truck. I turned my head, taking a deep breath, looking out the front windshield. I could see Edward looking over at me with a sympathetic look on his face. He took my hand in both of his.

"I'm sorry love. It didn't work out like we were hoping. Are you all right?" he asked, leaning forward to try to get a look at my face. I was still facing forward with my jaw slacked. I felt like I could pass out any moment. "Just take me home Edward. Take us back to our home." I said, turning back to him. Still no tears. "Chris? What do you want to do?" Edward turned in the seat, looking back at her.

"Dawn's right. Take us back home Edward. With your family. That's where we belong now." Chris whispered still looking down at her hands in her lap. She had stopped crying, but still had red puffy eyes. "All right. Alice booked our flight back to Forks for us. We have a plane to catch in an hour. We have to drive back to the airport now." Edward said to us. Alice already knew. That's why she didn't tell us when our return flight was. How long we would be gone and in town. She already knew.

_Why couldn't she have just told us? Why did we have to go through this pain? _I thought to myself, getting mad. But I couldn't get mad at Alice. She had done what we needed to do. We had to see for ourselves. We had to come here and know that there was nothing for us here. I started feeling grateful for what she had done. But I was still empty. My heart was still breaking into a million little pieces.

Edward took back one of his hands and still held onto my hand with the other. He backed out of the driveway, headed back to the airport. I turned to look at the house once more. The last time I'll see it. It may not be how I had it before the trip, but at least it was an image that I'll never forget. That use to be my home.

Our trip back to Forks was a quiet one. Edward had dropped off the truck in the extended vacation part of the parkinglot. Promising to sell the truck for Chris if she decided to, and he would still buy her a vehicle of her choice. He'd ran that truck as hard as he could coming and going from the airport. Who knows how much more it could take. We still had connecting flights, but the whole trip was done in silence. Edward kept a hold of me at all times while Chris would put her ear phones in from her Ipod and listen while silently cryingto herself. The routine of Edward takingoff my seat belt and his to pull me closer was done again. I never said anything, just sat in silence staringat nothing in particular in front of me. I was a zombie. I was empty and not really in control of myself.

At one point, when Chris was still crying, Edward put his arm around her and pulled her under his arm. She had leaned into him too. Him comforting her seemed to calm her down too. After awhile she had pulled back out from under his arm to sit back and stare out the window. Chris looking like a zombie also.

As soon as we got off the plane in Seattle, Edward pulled me to his side and placed an arm around Chris' shoulders. "Look." he said, nodding straight ahead. The whole Cullen family was there. Standing, waiting on us with sympathetic looks on their faces. I lost it. I started bawling. My body racking with sobs, Edward squeezed me to him. Esme rushed up to me placing me in her cold embrace, having Edward let go of me. I grabbed her with every possible strength I had.

She rubbed my back, trying to calm me down, ssshhh-ing me and whisperingin my hair that they were here. Esme really was the mother figure of the family. She knew when someone need consoling. I wish my mother had been like that. I've now lost my entire family. I never went to see my parents while we visited, because if Shannon didn't know me, why put myself in a double let down? Esme was my mother now. And I had siblings. A lot of them. Even though they were vampires, I was considering them my family. I may not be like them in the vampire category, but they were family.

The whole family was around us now. I sobbed, and leaned back from Esme. "I'm sorry, I just soaked your blouse!" wipingmy nose as I said to Esme. "It's no big deal. Alice doesn't let us wear the same item of clothingtwice anyways." Esme said placingher hand on my check with one hand and with the other hand, smoothing down my hair. Carlislestepped closer to me. "You're home now girls. We're your family now. You have nothing to worry about." he said.

I looked over to where he was, and seen Chris in Emmett's arms. Chris was sobbing too and Emmett with a pained look across his face. Even though it was Emmett holding Chris, Rosalie was standing behind her, with her hands on her shoulders and rubbing her back to calm her down. She understood our pain. She didn't mind that Chris was in her husbands embrace. It was more of a brotherly love. Chris was close to Emmett as a sister I could see. We really were with family. I turned out of Esme's arms and looked at Edward with tears still rolling down my cheeks. "Can we go home now?" I asked quietly. "Yes, let's go home love." Edward said, pulling me back under his arm, holding me firmly.

We all trudged back to the parking lot. Chris under Emmett's arm with Rosalie holdingonto Chris' lower arm. Me in Edward's embrace. We found the cars and stood there. "Emmett, why don't you ride with Chris, Edward and Dawn and I'll ride with Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper." Rosalie said, noticingthat Chris was afraid of letting go of Emmett for fearing she'll collapse. Emmett nodded. Edward opened the passenger door while Chris and Emmett got in the back. He held my hand helping me into the passenger seat and sped around to get in himself. I had slipped back into my zombie state by now and was just staringstraight ahead into nothingness. The next thing I knew, I was being carried into the Cullen house. I seen Emmett carrying Chris ahead of us and the other Cullens behind them. We were the last of the bunch.

Edward carried me to our bedroom and laid me down on the bed. I curled into a ball, facing the door, but my face turned to the window at the foot of the bed. It was night by now, nothing but black sky and shadows to see out the large windows in the bedroom. Edward slowly sat down on the edge of the bed turning sideways to face me sighing. "Alice, not now." he whispered. Softly, the door opened up and Alice appeared stepping into the room. "I have to explain Edward. I have to explain why I had to let her go home." she said softly. Edward sighed again and pondered for a moment. "Fine, but I'm not leaving her side." he turned to look at her. "That's fine. It's just going to bug me until I apologize." Alice turned and knelt down on the floor next to Edward near the end table, turning towards him and me.

"I'm sorry Dawn. I had to let you go home for you to see what had happened. I didn't want you to keep wondering what would happen if you went back, or what's happening if you stayed here. It's for the best really. Now that you have seen what you have left behind, you can move on with your life. Whether it be here, or somewhere else to start off new, you had to find out. But believe me when we say that we want you to stay. Our family wouldn't be the same without you or Chris in our lives. You've turned Edward into a tolerable man now," getting a small growl from Edward, Alice continued on. "and we love you for that. You've changed all of us really. We couldn't let you go. We would if we had to, but emotionally, we couldn't." Alice's speech brought tears to my eyes as I still stared out into the dark wilderness. I hadn't moved from my side where Edward placed me. I was still holding my arms to my chest with my legs drawn up. Trying to hold myself together. Now I know why Bella done this in the books. It felt like I was falling apart, piece by piece.

Edward reached over to smooth my hair and lightly stroked my cheek. "That's all Dawn. I hope you'll forgive me someday." Alice sighed whispering and standing up to leave. "Alice?" I finally said, still staring straight out the window. "I love you all very much. I'm not leaving." I said whispering. "Thank you Dawn." Alice said, turning around to leave the room. "Wait Alice." Edward said. Turning his head her way. "Could you please help Dawn get ready for bed. I'm sure she'll be more comfortable. And, thank you. For what you have done. You're a great sister. I couldn't have asked for a better one." Edward whispered. Alice nodded, "Anything for my family Edward. It was hard to do, but she had to know. But yes, I'll help her get changed. Now please give us girls some time alone." Alice said with a faint smile on her lips.

Edward stood up, turning to me, placing a kiss on my cheek. "I'll be right back love." he said whispering in my ear. Rubbing his hand down my arm, he turned and left the room. Alice helped me get changed, I can't really say that I done anything but sat up and barely moved my limbs. Alice leaned over and kissed me on my cheek before leaning me back down onto the bed, and covering me up with the comforter. "We'll see you tomorrow Dawn. Sleep well tonight." Alice stood up and turned towards the door. Edward met her at the door and let her through as he was coming in. "Thank you again Alice." He whispered, kissing her on her cheek. Alice gave a small smile up at Edward and left the room. Edward crossed the room to the bed and came around the other side. I was still staring out the window.

I barely felt Edward sit on the bed and scoot over to me. I felt his arm go under my neck and pillow, with the other arm he held me over my stomach, spooning me. I didn't like this position tonight, I turned my body around, letting my vision let go of what laid out into the darkness of the window. I turned facing Edward as he raised his arm to let me get adjusted to how I wanted to lay, laying down on his back. I laid my head onto his chest, where his heart would be and wrapped my arm across his stomach, pulling my leg over his to entwine them. Edward wrapped me in his arms and said, "Go to sleep my love. I'll still be here in the morning." I sighed when Edward kissed my head and softly started humming that lullaby I loved to hear. "Would you play that lullaby for me tomorrow on the piano Edward? I loved hearing you play it last time." I asked softly. "Anything for you my angel." he replied. I closed my eyes to the darkness again and was lulled into sleep hearing Edward starting to hum the lullaby again.

_It's dark out. I can barely see because of the tree tops, hiding the moon and stars. I'm in the wilderness. Not sure what direction I'm suppose to go. I hear what appears to be whispering, but I can't make out what is being said. There are many voices, but I can't recognize any of them yet. I start towards what I believe to be where they are coming from. _

_I stumbled and tripped over what may have been a root sticking out of the ground. I went sprawling arms down to try and stop myself. I landed one the ground in the leaves. With the leaves crunching under me as I tried to pick myself up, I tried to run through my head to see if anything was hurt. My hands hurt. Like I had taken rough sandpaper to them and scratching them all up. I held them close to my face to see what was wrong with them when I realized they were covered in blood. I have little cuts all over my hands and blood was seeping from all the wounds. I balled them up into fists hoping that would stop the bleeding, but only making them sting more. I hissed at the pain, holding a scream in, tucking my hands to my chest. I was feeling a little light headed, but I started hearing the voices closer. "You don't belong here! Leave!" "We're your family, we love you." "But mommy, we're going to miss you!" "You belong with us now" "You'll never be alone again." "You'll always be my best friend Dawn" "Your home is not here no more" "Mommy? When are you coming back?" "Come back to me in one piece" "You're my angel, my love" "Please be safe" "I love you mommy" "You have a very special gift" "You had to realize what you were leaving behind, you had to know" "You are my life now"_

_Hearing all the voices, my husband, my Edward, Alice, my boys, Esme, Chris, it made me cry. I dropped to my knees, tears rolling down my cheeks. These were the voices of all of my family. Both sides of Shannon, before I left and after when I changed my life. My boys, my last memories of them. My life I was leaving behind. I sobbed, putting my hands on the ground trying to pick myself up from the ground. I had to get away. I couldn't hear my loved ones right now. _

_I turned around, running in the blackness, trying to find my way out of the forest. But the voices were starting to follow me now. I could hear them clear still. I couldn't out run them. They were closing in. Now it's my boys and husband asking me questions. "Where are you going honey? We will miss you." "Mommy? Don't you love us anymore?" "Why did you leave Dawn? Don't you see what you've done?" my boys crying, my husband sobbing. "Come back to us, come back to us!" they cried. Don't they realize I can't because they're no longer there? They're no longer home. Nothing is at home. Just emptiness. I couldn't go back. There was nothing left more me there. _

_I stumbled again, but kept my balance, now crying and being blinded by the tears. I ran straight into something cold like ice. It wrapped it's arms around my shaking, sobbing body. Holding me tight while I cried my heart out. The voices had stopped, and in it's place was the soothing lullaby I've grown to love. As well as the man that hums it. Edward. Edward was holding me together. Edward was loving me with every ounce of his being. Edward was here for me. It wasn't Shannon, but my love. Edward is here to help pick up the pieces that have shattered. I wrapped my arms around his neck, clinging for dear life. He put his head down to my ear and whispered, "I love you my angel. I'm here to help put you back together." I lifted my head to look into his eyes. I gasped. They were glowing red._

I woke with a gasp, sitting straight up, wide awake. I had been in Edwards arms till he released me. He joined me sitting up, pulling my hair from my sweat fill face. "It's alright love, I'm here." He whispered. "Edward, it was terrible! I heard my family's voices all around me, then I tried running away!" I sat sobbing now, still holding my body like it was falling apart. I could see that the sun was starting to rise again. It was morning. Another day. I had passed the worst day of my life. "Just a dream love, you're with me know. I won't let anything hurt you now." he said whispering. I felt depressed. I didn't feel like myself anymore. "Excuse me." I said, getting out of his embrace, and sliding out of bed. I crossed over to get me some clothes. Grabbing the first thing that came in touch with my fingers, I crossed over to the bathroom, never looking at Edward's face. I could tell he was still sitting on the bed, watching me.

I started up the shower, getting it warmed while I stripped from my sweat filled pajamas. I climbed in, letting the hot water soak into my skin. I cleaned up and stepped out. Blow drying my hair, but not straightening it, I started getting dressed. I didn't even put my makeup on. Somehow, I noticed my contacts were still in my eyes and took them out to clean them. I've never slept with my contacts in my eyes until I came out here. That was beginning to become a bad habit. Putting them back in. I opened up the bathroom door and went straight for the bedroom door. "Love?" asked Edward getting off the bed and coming to follow me down the stairs.

I remembered from the book, that the keys to the cars laid in a small table by the hallway. I reached in, grabbingat what I was lookingfor and taking off to the garage. Everyone was in the kitchen, but soon was following me, wondering what I was doing. I didn't even know at the time, I just wanted to get away from here for a little bit. Away from everything. Alice couldn't see anything. If anythingshe just probably me takingoff to cool myself down. I didn't have a plan. How can you see something you haven't planned yet? "Love, where are you going?" asked Edward behind me. I never said a word. Instead, I looked for the car that matched the keys I was looking for and found it in between the Mercedes (which meant Carlisle was home) and Rosalie's BMW. I couldn't even tell you where Chris was right now. Was she with everyone else following me. I couldn't turn around to look.

I opened the door to the Aston Martin and quickly locked the doors as soon as I jumped in. Notifying Edward I didn't want anyone else with me right now. I turned the key in the ignition and pressed the start button. Don't ask me how I knew to start the car, I've never been in one, or even read how to drive the thing. I put it in drive, already the garage door was lifting. Someone must have known and opened it for me. As soon as I was cleared, I peeled out of the drive way, leaving black tire marks. Only when I pulled out of the garage did I look back. Edward was standing outside now, looking at me with a shocked look on his face. Funny, I felt this strange feeling in my chest by my heart. Maybe it _was _my heart. I whimpered, briefly putting my hand over my heart before putting my hand back onto the steering wheel.. It felt like there was a pull, to take me back to the house. But I couldn't listen to that pull right now, I just had to get away.

_I'm so sorry Edward. I can't do this right now._I thought and looked away to the sight in front of me. For being a three mile road, going at 75mph on gravel, didn't seem to take too long to get to the road. I slowed down, to turn to go to town and out to Port Angeles. I knew what I had to get away from everyone right now. Just be by myself. And I was going to hurt Edward in the process. As soon as I got out of town, I floored it. Scenery flying by me in a blur. I looked down. I was doing 148mph. NEVER have I gone this fast in a car before. But I had to get away. I couldn't take hearingmy loved ones voices in my head again. I suddenly started getting that strange feelingagain. That something was going to happen, but I pushed it aside. _What else could go wrong? There was nothing else that could make me even more worse that what I already am. _I thought. The pull in my chest was stronger than ever now, almost making my concentration unbearable now. I gasped, but not taking my hands off the steering wheel. At this speed, I couldn't. I already was losing my concentration.

There were no oncoming cars on this road, at this time of the day. There was a slight bend in the road ahead. I started to turn the wheel to follow the road doing 162mph now, when I felt the back end of the car sliding sideways. _SHIT! _I thought. All I wanted was to get away from everything, I didn't want to wreck and kill myself. That's what would happen if I wrecked at this speed. I would wither away to nothing, and die eventually if I hadn't gotten away. The Cullen's wouldn't have been able to help me. I was far beyond their help. I was taking my life out of their hands. I wouldn't bring them down with me right now. I couldn't stand to see them go down too. I would die before I would watch them drown in my sorrows too. I just had to get away and clear my head, getting myself back in order. That is, until I lost control of the car.

The back end slid to the left, then the right more this time. I tried to correct my steering, but realized I hadn't taken my foot off the gas. There were still woods on both sides of the road. I could see the brown and green of the trees and the green of the weeds fly by me. I over-corrected. I done a complete 180 degrees. I threw my hands up, knowingthat whatever happened, it was meant to be. I felt the car hit somethingand all of a sudden the car was airborne. My hair whipping all around my face, my knees hitting the underside of the dashboard and steering wheel. I felt my left knee crack hard on the dashboard and searing pain shot all over my leg. I screamed in pain. I didn't put my seat belt on, _STUPID! _I thought. I felt and heard the crunch of metal while the car was still in the air on the driver side, now making my left arm sear with pain from my shoulder to my fingertips. It flipped the car around in mid air, forcing my neck the opposite way. I hissed because of the whiplash. All of a sudden, the top of the car crashed inwards. Something hit my head hard, making me see stars, but I was still conscious.

My head and neck pounding, I felt the car falling. For as long as I was in the air and now feeling it falling, I had to be higher than a four story building. I screamed again. My left arm felt like it had been shattered from the last impact and the pain was now unbearable. The car stopped in mid-air, not hearing another sound, until I felt the car right itself slowly and the tires made a soft bounce on the ground. I slipped into blackness.

**** Sorry for the cliffy - I had to do it! More POV comes in. I just can't seem to write a whole chapter using one person's POV. It makes it more interesting to let you know what's going on at the same time with other POV's. Plus, with having Dawn & Chris in it, there's alot more happening than with just one person like Dawn herself coming to town. This way, there's a good story with the Cullen's AND with the Quileute's. **

**** Please let me know what you think so far! I really like hearing your comments! **


	8. Chapter 8

**** YAY! Paul comes in! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I've enjoyed it!**

**** Disclaimer - *sigh* I'll never own Twilight - SM does.**

Chapter 8

EPOV

Dawn woke up from her nightmare. I had been trying to easily wake her from it before it got worse. She was moaning and crying, thrashing her head from one side to another next to me. It was a bad nightmare. I thought she may have one after the day she had. I hated to see her in pain and when we returned on the plane, she had turned into a zombie. I figured it was as bad as I thought.

Surprisingly, she briefly told me what the dream was about, then excused herself to the bathroom, but not before grabbing her some clothes. _That's odd, she normally has Alice pick her out something._ I thought. I watched her as she dashed into the bathroom and I could hear her turn on the faucet. She was quick in the bathroom. Only drying her hair this time. I didn't hear her putting her makeup on, which also seemed a little odd. She always put a little on. She came out of the bathroom straight to the bedroom door, her head down. "Love?" I asked, hoping she would turn around to explain. When she didn't, I was following her down the stairs. "Esme? Carlisle? Alice?" I whispered just quiet enough that Dawn wouldn't be able to hear. _What's wrong Edward? _thought Esme. _Edward? I can't see what she's going to do. _thought Alice. _Let her go Edward. She needs time to herself._ came from Carlisle. I could see that Chris wasn't with them. She must still be in her room.

She headed straight to the small table by the hallway and opened it up, looking for something. _What would she want with car keys? Where is she going? _I thought. Everyone now rounded the corner from the kitchen. Puzzled looks on their faces. Dawn ran out to the garage. _Why did she grab the Aston Martin keys? That car is too fast for her!_ She went straight to the car and locked it quickly. I was too stunned to try to get to the car quickly to join her. She indicated that she wanted to be by herself. "Alice?" I quietly asked still watching Dawn. Someone opened up the garage door to let her leave. Dawn started the car and peeled out of the garage leaving tire marks in the process. I ran to where the car exited out the garage staring at her in shock. "Let her leave Edward. She needs this." replied Carlisle quietly. "She needs time to herself."

"I can't see anything Edward. She doesn't know what she's going to do! I can't see where she's going. She's just going anywhere really. I'll keep an eye on her decisions and where she goes. That's all I can do!" Alice cried, sobbing even though vampires don't cry. I put my head down to my chest and closed my eyes, listening to her drive franticly down the three mile driveway. "I hope she stays safe. Please Alice, keep your mind open for her. And please, don't say anything to Chris either. Not yet. We don't want her worried." I said quietly. "I should have gone after her. I should have stopped her. I have a bad feeling about this." I stayed right where I was. Everyone else outside to the driveway, watching and listening. Alice came up behind me. Staring off into space. No one said a word. None of us wanted Dawn to leave. We all loved her. I just prayed that she came back to me. I couldn't lose her.

I started having this pulling sensation in my chest. Right where my heart would be if it was beating. I grasped at my chest, taking a deep breath. _Edward? What's wrong?_ Carlisle thought to me. I shook my head, a pained look on my face. I couldn't describe the feeling right now. It seemed as though the further Dawn was, the pulling felt harder. Like it was trying to draw me to her.

After about a minute we were listening to silence. We didn't hear the quiet purr of the Aston Martin any longer. Another minute passed when all of a sudden Alice screamed bloody murder. I turned quickly to Alice wide eyed. "What did you see Alice? PLEASE! What did you see?" Alice was shaking staring straight ahead. "She's going to get herself killed in the accident!" she whispered. Alice showed me her vision of the Aston Martin crumbled in a heap. Dawn still inside the car. "NO! PLEASE NO!" I screamed. "Edward! You have to try to catch her to save her! You have to get there to stop the last impact! That's when she dies! NOW!" Alice screamed at me. "GO, NOW!" pushing me. That's all the push I needed I was flying in the woods.

Brown and green flew by me in a blur. I don't think I've ever ran this hard and fast. I sniffed. I could smell Dawn's scent nearby on the road. _Oh no, the bend, she didn't make the bend! _I could now smell gasoline and burnt rubber from the tires. The scent of broken trees and metal hung in the air also. I was too late. I seen the Aston Martin up ahead, just hitting the tree and starting to fall downwards. I heard my love scream bloody murder. I got to the car just as it was coming down on top of me. I caught the car effortlessly and righted it before sitting it down on it's tires.

Looking into the car through the broken windows, my angel laid in a heap leaning over to the passenger seat. She hadn't put her seatbelt on and the outcome could have been worse. I could tell her left knee was at an odd angle and her left arm looked like it was broken at her wrist and lower arm. No blood had been spilled there, but her head had a cut and a large goose egg on her temple.

I peeled the door open, ripping it from it's hinges to pull her out, carrying her as gently as I could. I looked over her injuries. No major blood was spilled, but my bloodlust wasn't kicking in. I was use to her smell already and my first concern was getting her to Carlisle. I ran full force to the house. I yelled before I got close enough to the house to Carlisle to have Jasper leave. The last thing I needed was Jasper trying to get to Dawn because of her blood on her head. Within minutes I was back. Everyone was waiting on me with shock in their eyes, minus Jasper. They must have had him leave to go hunt. Sorrow filled my face as I looked at Carlisle. "She's broken some bones and I'm not sure if she's cracked her skull." "Get her up to my examination room Edward, we'll get a scan of her head before we set the bones." he said, taking off into the house in front of me.

Everyone followed me up to the room as I laid Dawn down on the table. Chris came into the room to see what was happening. Since she didn't know that Dawn had even left, she was surprised to see what condition her best friend laid in on the table, unconscious. Chris stood in the doorway dumbfounded. "What happened?" Chris whispered, not taking her eyes off of Dawn. "She took the Aston Martin and wrecked. Chris, this isn't good. Edward was not able to get there in much time to stop what damage was done to her, but it could have been worse. She'll survive." Carlisle said, getting the x-ray machine ready over my love then going around to start the machine. "Edward, could you go and get me a syringe and morphine? I'll have to keep Dawn in an induced coma till we can set everything and give her head some time to heal."

I nodded. I flew into his office and grabbed what Carlisle needed, flying back into the exam room. Carlisle took it as the machine was taking it's pictures and filled the syringe and injected it into Dawn's good arm in the crook of her arm. "I can't take this, I can't stay here." Chris whispered. I glanced over her way with a worried look. _What is she talking about_?I thought. "I've lost my family and I might lose my best friend. I can't stay here to watch her hurt." she said whispering.

"Ok, I understand. But where will you go? You don't know anyone else around here." I asked looking back down at her. "I technically know others here Edward, I've just never met them personally. It would be close enough that I could visit, but not be by myself" she said not taking her eyes off of my love. Still turned looking up at me, she answered my questionable look. "I know the Blacks. Down in La Push." she replied. Emmett answered her reply with a hiss. "You can't go off to the dogs! They'll kill you!" he screamed, stomping over to her side. "You can't seriously think that those _dogs_ will protect you?"

Carlisle raced over and placed his hand on Emmett's shoulder to stop him. "Chris has good intensions Emmett. She's human. They'll protect her. As soon as we tell them that Dawn is fine and awake, they'll let her go. They know our history and know that we've never hurt a human around here since we've become vegetarians. Yes, Jasper has pushed his limits sometimes, but he knows to get out and hunt when it became to much. We have to trust the Blacks, like they trust us." Carlisle said. Emmett stared me down. "Are you seriously going to let her go?" he asked, while I looked back down at my love. She laid so peacefully. I was listening to her heart as the conversation went on. Her heart was beating a little stronger since the accident. The bruising and swelling was turning nasty on her head and we hadn't even looked at her limbs yet.

"Carlisle? I think Chris has a good idea. She's been through a lot since arriving here and they would watch out for her in La Push." I said tearing my eyes away from my angel's face to look up at him. Carlisle came over further and examined my love. I looked back down at her. She was going to survive, but it would be awhile before she was back to her normal self. The last thing that Chris needed right now was to watch as Dawn went through the pain of recuperating. "I agree Edward. She would just see the constant reminder around all of us." Carlisle said, placing a hand on Dawn's good arm.

"Chris, go get some things packed. I'll have Alice go shopping to bring you more clothes. Dawn will need more too. You only have what you brought with you. We'll bring you and your clothes to the treaty line when we pass you over to them. That way you'll have more of a selection. You may be there for awhile and will need the necessities." Carlisle said, still examining Dawn.

Chris looked up then from Dawn, nodding with tears in her eyes. I know how she felt. She was being torn from the only person she had left in her human life. She didn't want to watch her suffer, but she didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay for her best friend, but she would just be making herself feel miserable around her.

"Chris, we know you wouldn't go unless it was best for yourself. You know yourself better than anyone. We can have Dawn call you when she's better and you can decide if and when you want to come back." Rosalie said behind all of us. She came up behind her and put her hands on Chris' shoulders. "We don't want to lose you either. Not yet. Give yourself some time to adjust to everything and come back when you're ready. You're part of this family too. Don't forget that. You'll always have a place here with us."

Chris seemed to understand this as she nodded. She had a pained look on her face as she thought about it. "Ok, as long as you promise me to have her call me when she is able. I know not right away because she'll probably be pissed I left her, but I'll need to talk to her as soon as possible. Please." Chris said with tears in her eyes. "We will as soon as she has the energy. You're one of us. We don't leave our family hanging." Esme said behind Rosalie, coming to Chris' side.

"Alice? How long will it take for Dawn to get better?" I asked looking up at her hopeful. Maybe it will be soon. Maybe I was wrong. Alice looked out into space, like she wasn't looking for anything in particular. "It will be a week before she is able to wake up and about a month before she will be able to leave the house." Silence filled the room. That wasn't the time frame we were looking for. That just meant that the extent of her injuries were major.

Chris looked over at me strangely. _Man, I wish I could read their minds. _The way she was looking at me meant that she had thoughts racing through her mind. "Has all of the boys changed down in La Push yet Edward? Are all the Quileute boys werewolves now?" she asked. I thought about the last time Carlisle had been informed by Billy, Billy had said that all but the young ones were changed. That meant about ten werewolves. "I would assume all of them but the young ones still. Billy keeps Carlisle up to date on their transformations. The young ones are the ones that you have be careful for as they tend to lose their temper the quickest." I replied.

"I can't see you when you're next to the werewolves Chris, so you'll have to keep yourself in check." Alice said whispering. Alice hates it when she can't see something and having Chris with the Quileute's were bound to drive her insane.

"I'm going to call Billy Black now. I have to inform him of what happened. I'll see if there is some place that Chris can stay before we make any final decisions." with that Carlisle turned to turn the x-ray machine from her head to another part of Dawn's body. "Edward why don't you continue on with the x-rays of her ribs, legs, arms and back. We'll do a full body scan just to make sure." I nodded, understanding what Carlisle meant. Since I've been to college multiple times for medical training, I understood the importance of the situation.

Carlisle turned towards Chris. "Chris, why don't you start packing what you have up to get ready. I'll take you to the treaty line as soon as I speak to Billy about the arrangements. Alice? Run out quickly to get some comfortable clothes for Chris to take with her. Make sure it's something that she would like." Chris and Alice nodded, looking back over to Dawn. Alice took off after one last thought to me, _She'll be ok Edward. Both of them. I just know it. _I nodded to her, showing her how grateful I was to her help. "She's so peaceful." Chris whispered slowly walking to her side. She reached down and took one of her fingers in her grasp, afraid she would hurt her more. Carlisle nodded towards the others, ushering them out of the room.

They all filed out of the room, Chris letting go of Dawn's finger and walking towards the door. She turned around, looking worried at Dawn. She paused, walking back her. She leaned down to kiss her on a spot that wasn't bruised or bleeding on her forehead. "Love you girl. Please come back to me." she looked up at me. "Please protect her."

"You don't have to worry about that Chris. She's in good hands. I'll make sure she's comfortable. She's my world. I'll protect her." I said looking back down at my love. Stroking her hair back from her neck and face. Chris turned ,walking out of the room, closing the door behind her. The sun was trying to peak through the trees in the wilderness and the clouds. What shown through the window, bounced of my diamond skin, casting rainbows periodically throughout the room.

I looked back down at Dawn and proceeded to arrange the x-ray machine around to her different parts of her body doing a full body scan. I sighed. _How much worse is she then we expect?_ I thought. _Edward, are you ok with her by yourself? Not that you would do anything drastically, I mean emotionally are you ok?_ Alice thought to me. "Yes Alice. I'm fine." I said sighing, moving the x-ray machine to the side, finally hearing Alice take off to get Chris more clothes. I stood there holding Dawn's good hand, waiting on Carlisle to return to help place the bones. I didn't want to do it myself, even though I've had the medically training, I just didn't want to be the cause of any more of her pain.

Five minutes had passed and Carlisle stepped back into the room. "Billy and I have arranged to meet at the treaty line in an hour to pass Chris over to them. You may stay here with Dawn if you choose. She'll still be in a drug induced coma, but if it will make you feel better, you may stay." he whispered, getting the plaster and wrapping ready for the casts. I nodded, looking up from him. "I'm not leaving her side Carlisle. Not until she wakes up." I whispered. "You may decide against that Edward. You'll have to hunt soon. You've been around her blood too long already and you're hungry. Your eyes have already reduced down to the black." he said sternly. I sighed again. "You're right. But I'm not leaving until you return to watch over her. I only trust you right now." looking away, down to my love.

I was so afraid to touch her. That I would hurt her more. Carlisle started to move to get the x-rays, when it was then that Dawn let out a blood curling scream. Carlisle was in doctor mode and checked her vitals. Carlisle mumbled something even my ears could barely hear. Something about the morphine not being enough for her pain. I looked away in pain. "Go grab me another vial of morphine Edward. I may be needing it." he said as he took another syringe to the morphine bottle he had. I nodded and raced to get more. Carlisle was just injecting more into her when I arrived. As soon as he injected it, her screaming died down to a slight moan, then she was out.

"I'm going to have to do an IV drip on her as soon as we get things rolling with the casts." Carlisle said, moving into action, going to look at the x-rays. He came back into the room holding the x-rays up to the window using the sun to look at them. "She's got a break in her left wrist and lower arm, her knee is damaged, but not broken. It looks like her knee cap is just dislocated. She has a slight fracture on her temple lobe and one of her left ribs is cracked." he said. Turning to me, he looked sad. "It could have been worse Edward. Alice told us of the vision. She would have died instantly if you had not caught the car. The last impact would have killed her."

I looked back down at my broken and bruised love. "But she'll survive. This time." I said, answering for myself. "Yes. But accidents happen Edward. We can't predict everything and we can't be there with her 24/7. Or it may be an illness. Only God knows when. You just happen to interfere this time. And I'm proud of you for saving her." Carlisle said, coming to me to place a hand on my shoulder.

Carlisle and I hurried to set Dawn's bones and wrap them, wrapping her ribs for her fracture and putting a brace on her leg for her knee after Carlisle reset her kneecap before the morphine wore off again. Carlisle didn't want to give much straight into the veins as he didn't have the IV set up yet. As soon as we were done, Carlisle set it up. He put a small dose into the IV drip to let it drip slowly into her system. Carlisle started to leave, letting me know that it was about time to take Chris to the treaty line. I nodded. "Can I move her to our room?" I asked hopefully. Carlisle paused for a moment thinking it over as he looked down at Dawn. "I don't see why not. Just be careful of the IV Edward." I nodded, placing my hands gently under my love to carry to her and pull the IV machine to our room to make her more comfortable. I tucked her in, being careful of the IV in her good hand.

A knock came at the door, Chris gently pushing the door open slowly. "I'm sorry Edward. I just want to see her one more time before I leave. Carlisle is about ready to take me to Billy and I just wanted to say goodbye to her." Chris looked at me and Dawn sadly. She walked over to the bed, standing next to my love. She put her hand on Dawn's arm and her eyes closed. "Please tell Dawn I'm sorry for leaving. Would you please explain to her and make sure she's not mad at me?" she asked opening her eyes and lifting her face to look at me.

"I will Chris. You have no reason to worry. She'll be fine and she won't be mad. We'll have her call as soon as she's better to talk for awhile. I'm sure the two of you will have a lot to talk about once she wakes up. But don't get your hopes up, it won't be for awhile." I said whispering, even though it wouldn't wake up my love. But that was impossible right now. She was sleeping, she drugged up to where she wouldn't even be able to dream.

Chris let go of Dawn's arm, sighing and looking over at me. "Goodbye Edward. Take care of my sister. My best friend please." tears starting to form in her eyes. She blinked and they started rolling down her cheeks, breaking away from her eyes. "I will Chris, I will." I replied, nodding my head at her. "You be safe. Watch your temper around the tribe. We don't want you hurt out there where we can't reach you. Take care little sis." I said. Chris turned her head out the window to look for a moment, then turning around walking out the door, stopping before shutting the door. "Please call me to let me know how she is after she wakes up. I want a general idea how long I'm going to be away from her. Please don't leave me hanging Edward." Softly shutting the door behind her.

Chris POV

I made my request to Edward and shut the door. Not wanting to hear a reply. The tears kept rolling down my cheeks, ignoring them as I walked to the staircase, walking down them slowly. Carlisle, and everyone else was waiting at the bottom. Waiting to tell me their goodbyes. I was three fourths the way down when I put my hand on the wall, balancing myself because the tears turned into racking sobs. I squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to look at anyone. Holding my stomach with the other hand I bent over slightly, feeling like my heart was being ripped out of me. I felt cold arms wrap around me and kiss on my head. I leaned against the hard very muscular body in front of me. _Emmett. _How was I going to leave my family behind again?

Sobs racked my body still, as I felt Emmett lift me into his arms. He must have walked down the rest of the way down the stairs carrying me, because the next thing I felt were hands on my head, arm and legs. They were all worried about me, not wanting me to leave, but having to do so, hurt them too. I had come close to this family in just the few days that we had been here. I lost my family at home and now I was losing this family I had quickly come to love too. But it was something I had to do. I couldn't stay around here, seeing my best friend in a coma and in pain. If I could just get away for awhile to get my thoughts together, maybe things would go ok till I got back.

I felt a slight wave of calm shoot through my body as Jasper must have been working his magic over me, trying to calm me down. He had returned once Edward and Carlisle had cleaned up the blood. My sobs quieted down, hands still all over me, their hands rubbing me to console me. I finally opened my eyes to turn to everyone. They all looked sad. I hiccupped, tears slowly beginning to stop. I looked up at Emmett with a slight smile and nodded. He had a worried look on his face and sat me on my feet, tucking me under his shoulder. I sighed, "I'm sorry. I don't want to leave, but I have to. I had better get this over with. Hopefully I will see you all sooner than we think. I don't know how long I'll be able to last not seeing you all, but I'll do my best." I said softly, looking around at everyone.

Emmett let go of me, still standing next to me protectively. Esme spoke and I turned to look at her through my tear filled eyes. "You will always be a part of this family Chris. Never doubt that. When the time comes that you will return, we will come for you. Just try to make the best of it and we'll see you as soon as we can. Maybe they will even let you out to visit. We'll try to cooperate with the Quileute's so that they'll let you leave so we can spend time with you. They are protectors after all." Esme said, placing her hand on my shoulder, looking hopefully. "I can still see a shopping expedition with you very soon Chris. So we'll be together every once in awhile." Alice said softly.

"I'll take your Navigator back to the rental shop for you Chris. We'll get a refund on the remaining days you paid for, and we'll find you your own vehicle for you while you're staying in La Push. We want you to at least have transportation to get around." Carlisle said, placing his hand on my other shoulder. This family was wonderful. What they have done for Dawn and I was amazing. This was the bestest family a person could ask for. Even if they were vampires.

I nodded at everyone sadly. "Come on Chris, we have to get you to the treaty line. They'll be there waiting of us." Carlisle said, pulling me softly towards the door with his hand on my back. "Goodbye everyone. I'll try to see you soon." I said looking around at them.

"I'm coming too Carlisle. I want to make sure she's safe when we hand her over." Emmett said turning towards Carlisle. The big protective brother. It's going to be hard letting him go. "Me too. I have to see with my eyes that they'll accept her ok. Since I can't see anything in my visions with them around, I want to make sure they're going to seriously protect her." Alice said. Coming up next to me, placing her hand on my other arm that Carlisle didn't have tucked under his shoulder.

Carlisle looked at both Emmett and Alice and nodded. Knowing it was going to be hard to let me go. "Anyone else?" Carlisle asked looking around at the others. Rosalie, Jasper and Esme all stepped forward. "Edward will be fine with Dawn while we're gone. I've seen it. We need to see for ourselves Carlisle." Alice said strongly. My family was going to come and see me off to the reservation. I put my hand up to my mouth and tried to muffle a sob.

Emmett stepped up to me and wrapped me in his arms, kissing me on my head. "We'll be there for you little sis. We're all coming." he said. I nodded in his chest, tears starting again. Emmett picked me up and we all filed out to the cars in the garage. We had to take Carlisle's Mercedes and Rosalie's car in order for all of us to go. But Emmett placed me in the back of Carlisle's car pulling me on his lap and wrapping me in his arms again while I cried. Rosalie was sitting in the front seat with Carlisle. Alice, Jasper and Esme took the BMW.

Carlisle drove at a slow human speed, wanting to keep me with them for as much little time as we had. It didn't take much time to get to the treaty line. If Carlisle would have drove fast, we would have been there in less than two minutes. He pulled over to the side of the road and when I looked up, I seen Billy Black in the wheel chair behind a black pickup truck by the side of the road. Three other boys were with him, standing on either side of Billy, but I didn't look at them. I looked up at Emmett and nodded. They all started filing out of the cars, Emmett waiting till Carlisle opened his door to lift me out, placing me on my feet. Carlisle let Emmett place his arm around my shoulders, tucking me back under his shoulder as we made our way to Billy and the boys.

I didn't look up to see who the boys were, I could tell in the car they all had short hair cuts and could barely see a tattoo on all three of their right shoulders. That was all I wanted to see of them. If I were to guess, I would probably say it was Sam, Jacob and Paul. As we were walking up to them, I heard a slight gasp come from one of the boys. I didn't break my eyes from cement ground.

"Billy, first, let me say how thankful I am that you're going to look after Chris. We love her very much and we wouldn't do this unless we felt very dearly about her. Her concern for herself is one of our highest priorities. As well as Dawn's healing process." Carlisle said, leaning over to shake Billy's hand. "Sure, sure. How long do you think it may take before Chris returns?" Billy asked Carlisle. "That's up to Chris. She was told she can return with she is comfortable. She has taken an huge emotional ride and if she suggested to leave, I know it's in her best interest. It's a lot for her to come to terms with at this moment with Dawn's accident and them losing their families. As long as she's comfortable here and healing herself, we will not force her to return when she's not ready." Carlisle replied.

"Ok. We have no problem with that. After you all have proven your selves to us, we believe you to your word. Thank you for being patient with us Carlisle." Billy said nodding at Carlisle. Boy, this was a strange twist from the books. I never expected them to be so friendly with my family. They were, after all, enemies in the past. Or, at least the human drinkers were. But I guess with Carlisle proving that they were not out for human blood, it proved to the Quileute's that they were here in good intentions. Maybe they won't give me hell about being with them when I stayed at La Push.

"Chris? It's time to say our goodbyes." Carlisle said turning around, looking at me with pain in his eyes. I turned in Emmett's arms and cried, squeezing my brother with everything I had. "Bye teddy bear. I love you big brother." I said with my face buried in his chest. He gave me a slight squeeze, then let me go. I turned to Rosalie. I couldn't believe how easily she broke down from me and Dawn. We had broken her brick wall she had put up. She looked now like she could have cried if she could. They all did really.

"Bye sis. Take care. We'll go shopping sometime soon and fill you in on Dawn's progress." She said coming over to give me a hug. "By Rose. Please remind Edward to call me as soon as Dawn wakes up so I know. Or have someone call me, please." I said, sobbing on her shoulder. She let me go, to turn to Alice.

"Bye pixie. Don't go too long before taking me out shopping." I said slightly chuckling into her embrace. I pulled back and she half smiled at me. "Here." she held something silver in her hand, holding it out to me. "So you can call us whenever you want. It's got all of our numbers programmed into it. Any time you're feeling down, give us a call. We'll talk." I put my hand to my mouth to hold back a sob. I took it from her hand and gave her another quick hug.

It was Esme's turn. "I'm going to miss cooking for you Chris. You loved my food. I hope I'll be able to cook more for you soon. Maybe I'll send some cookies over to you soon." She said wrapping me in her arms, rubbing her hands over my back to soothe me down.

I backed out of her embrace, nodding and smiling slightly. "Thank you mom." looking at her eyes questioningly. "I may not be your mom in blood, but I'll be here for you like a mom. I have no problems with you calling me that." holding my hands. "Actually, I love hearing you say it like that." she said with a smile on her face. She turned me towards Jasper.

It was then, that I noticed that Jasper hadn't used his mood control to calm any of us down. He wanted us to feel the real emotions of our goodbyes. "Thank you Jasper, for letting me feel my true feelings of the goodbyes. That means a lot to me." I said with a smile, looking down at the ground. I didn't walk up to him because I knew it would be hard for him. But instead, he shocked me. He walked over, grabbing me in a tight embrace, also kissing me on my head. I wrapped my arms around his waist, squeezing as hard as I could. "I'll miss you brat. Now it's going to be me again having to try to kick Emmet's ass on the Wii. I love you sis." he said in my head. I looked up at him backing out of his embrace. I didn't want it to be any more harder than possible on him. I nodded at him. "Beat him a dozen times for me, would you please?" I gave him a small smile between Jasper and Emmett. Emmett staring down at the ground. "My pleasure darlin'" he replied.

I turned to my last family member. Carlisle. I ran into his arms, his arms coming around me instantly. "Goodbye dad. You all are all that I have left. I'm missing you all already." I said, Carlisle chuckling. "We're no further than a phone call away Chris. We'll come to take you out every once in awhile. Please be careful my child. We'll all miss you terribly. Go on now. Let's not keep Billy and his boys waiting any longer." he said, patting my back. I looked up scared. He laid a hand on my shoulder. I nodded, turning to Billy and the boys, staring at the ground.

"You can ride up front Chris, the boys will be in the back." Billy said, starting to turn to the driver's side of the truck. I walked forward, realizing my bags. When I turned around, the were laying beside me and my family were already in the vehicles. All looking sad out the windows. I waved as they started pulling away, turning around and taking off. One of the boys was taking my suitcases and putting them in the back of the truck , going around to get Billy's wheel chair and getting in the bed of the truck after Billy had lifted himself into the drivers seat. One boy was already in the back and the third boy was on the passenger side of the truck, holding the door open for me.

He was taller than me. Way taller. I would guess about 6'4". As I approached him, still staring at the ground, I was about ready to grab the door to lift myself into the cab, when he reached his hand out to help me up. "Thanks." I mumbled, never looking at him as he helped me up. "Not a problem." he replied. He had a soothing voice. Not like the Cullen's silky smooth voice, but a friendly voice. He shut the door. Starting the truck and started taking off. It was about three minutes before Billy broke the ice and started the conversation.

"Welcome to the Quileute reservation Chris. You're going to be treated like a guest here. And if any of the boys give you hell, you let me know. I'll kick their asses as best as I can in the wheel chair." Bill said chuckling. Trying to break the ice in the truck. "The boys that came with me are Sam, Paul and Jacob. Sam helped to load your bags and my wheel chair and the lazy one was Jacob, who was just waiting on all of us. Paul helped you into the truck." He said. I looked up in shock at Billy. _THAT was Paul? I never thought of him to be that nice. _In the books, he had a reputation for his anger.

Billy chuckled. "I know, Carlisle told me all about the books that you had read and know most of us, except for our looks. Hence the slight introduction. I'm glad you already know about us so that we wouldn't have to hide everything from you. But one thing that Carlisle did say, was that nothing was going as plan as to your books. That makes me feel a little better I guess. Knowing there wasn't any real danger coming here. At least not anything now that we know of." He said, looking over to me. "No, the books hasn't been going as plan. I think we're all safe." I replied softly, turning my head away from him to look out the window.

As I did, I caught a glimpse of a boy, looking at me through the side mirror. _Paul._ He grinned slightly before turning away. I gasped. My breath catching in my chest. It felt like my world was glistening in rainbow colors all around me. Like he was the only thing holding me to the ground, so I wouldn't fly off into the sky. I felt slightly dizzy. I took a deep breath and realized it felt like everything was spinning. "Billy?" I asked whispering. "Pull over please." I asked politely, barely audible. He turned to look at me giving me a funny look. He pulled over not knowing what was happening. I had to get some fresh air. I needed to get my feelings back in my legs. I felt like I was paralyzed.

Billy stopped the truck on the shoulder. I opened my door, but not before someone was there in front of me. Without looking at them, I grabbed the door, turning myself to lower myself to the ground. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes. I felt two hands on either side of my waist, preparing to catch me. I'm glad they were there, because I didn't get the feeling in my legs back. As soon as my feet hit the ground, I blacked out.

I heard them before I seen them. I was afraid to open my eyes yet. It felt like I was laying on a bed, wrapped under blankets. "Yes Carlisle, she is ok. She just passed out… No, she didn't suffer any injuries, Paul caught her…yes, we'll keep an eye on her just to make sure her heart rate is fine and her breathing ….ok, I just wanted to make you aware. I know she's close to you all, so I'll let you know of everything, to keep you informed… ok… Yes, I agree. It seams as though she does need time to heal her own emotional wounds…. We'll talk to you soon." Billy. Billy must have called Carlisle. I heard the phone being laid onto a table next to me. I felt what may have been a finger stroke my cheek, but it was hot. Burning hot.

"Chris? Are you awake? Please come back to us honey." that smooth voice said. _I know that voice. Where do I know it from?_ I thought. I rolled my head into the touch and moaned. It was soothing even though it was hot. "She's coming too Billy." the voice said again. Why did it sound like an angel singing whenever he talked? I fluttered my eyes opening, blinking them about a dozen times. I had to see who was behind the voice. I was seeing everything blurry until I could get my focus. "Are you hurt Chris?" asked the soothing voice again. Once I could see, I widened my eyes a bit, my voice cracking as I said his name. "Paul?" I asked, looking into his chocolate eyes.

He smiled his bright white smile against his dark hair and skin. "Yes, I'm Paul. How did you know?" he asked with a questionable look on his face. "I….I….. I just knew." I said, my throat dry. "Do you want a glass of water Chris?" asked Billy behind Paul. I was laying on a bed as I assumed at first, wrapped in the sheets. "Yes please." I said out of my dry throat. He turned around and must have been headed to the kitchen. I turned back to Paul. "Paul?" I asked again. Not even really having anything to ask. "Yes?" he said smiling down at me. He was sitting on the side of the bed next to me. He took one of my hands and laid it in his two hands on his lap. The book wasn't kidding. _These boys really must have a temperature of 108 degrees._

"Are you ok?" he asked, now looking worriedly at me. Billy came back rolling into the room, with a glass of water perched in between his legs. He stopped next to Paul and handed it to him. "Can you sit up to take a drink?" he asked. "I think so." I replied. I tried to sit up, but the room started spinning again. "Oh, maybe not. It feels like I'm on the Tilt-A-Whirl or something." I said raising my hand I took out of his to my eyes, covering them. "Here…" I heard. I took my hand down, only to feel and hand go under my back just under my neck. Paul slightly lifted me up, placing the glass to my lips, letting me sip the water a few times. I nodded when I was good.

He slowly laid me back down onto the bed. "I'll let you two to some peace and quiet to talk." Billy said smirking at Paul. Paul turned around to look at him and nodded. "Thanks." he replied, sitting the water down on the night stand. Billy backed out of the room closing the door behind him. Paul looked back down at me, taking my hand in his again. "You blacked out on the way back. Do you remember why or what happened?" he asked, waiting for my reply.

I couldn't look away from his face. It was the most beautiful face I have even seen. More beautiful than Rosalie. "All I remember is looking out the side of the window, into the side mirror and seen you smiling at me and turning around. I remember feeling like there were rainbows dancing around me, and feeling dizzy. I remember feeling like you should be holding me to the ground, or I was going to float off the face of the earth. Almost like it was shifting under me. I felt paralyzed all over." Paul gasped, staring at me with shock on his face.

"It couldn't have… you couldn't have felt….. No possible way." he said, not able to find the right words. "What's not possible Paul?" I asked, confused. _What was he talking about? I was just surprised to see one of them staring at me. That was all. Wasn't it?_ I thought. Paul broke our gazes and looked down at our hands folded in each other. Still wide eyed and softly shaking his head. "I thought it was only possible for us." he whispered.

"Paul? Will you speak to me please?" I asked. I really didn't have the strength to sit up, but I tried anyways. It wound up being only that I pulled myself up to my elbow, leaning towards him, when I felt like I was going to fall off the edge of the bed. Still light headed. Paul caught me again, this time taking me under the arms, pulling me up to a sitting position. "Your going to seriously hurt yourself if you don't be still." he said, with a touch of annoyance in his voice. "I'm sorry." I said weakly. The room wasn't spinning that bad, it seemed to calm down little by little. I closed my eyes so that I could try to get a baring on my dizziness.

Paul sighed, taking my hand in his again, I could feel him sitting back down on the edge of the bed, closer to me this time. Up by my hips. He placed his other hand on my neck. I opened my eyes at the touch and sighed. I felt like heaven. Closing my eyes again, I leaned into his touch. "Chris? Can I do something? But you have to tell me how you feel afterwards." Paul asked. I opened my eyes and straightened my head to look at him. I wondered what he was going to do. With a puzzled look on my face I nodded, his hand still on my neck, now rubbing his thumb on my jaw line.

"Close your eyes." he whispered, looking at me softly. I obeyed, sitting there, my thoughts on his hand on my neck. _Oh how I wished that was his lips._ I thought. _What? What am I thinking?_ keeping my eyes closed. It was then that I felt a light touch on my lips. I felt him lean into me. He was kissing me. So softly. It felt like electricity running into my lips, tingling with the touch. My head, feeling weak. I brought my arm up to cover his hand at my neck. He pressed his lips a little harder into mine, moving his lips around mine. I let go of his hand in his lap to bring my hand up to his face, cupping his cheek.

It felt like he had just shaved. His face was so smooth. I moaned. Hearing me moan, Paul pressed a little harder, touching his tongue to my lips. I opened for him to touch mine. He tasted like cinnamon and sugar. _Delightful_. I felt like I was seeing fireworks going off right behind my eye lids. _Am I supposed to feel like this?_ I wondered. I have never felt like this with anyone. I felt like I was floating when I felt myself being put into his lap, his arm coming around to my waist, holding me there. Our mouths danced with each other to their own song. A sweet song I didn't want to end.

But it ended. I opened my eyes when Paul pulled back. His arm wrapped around me still and his other hand now at the back of my neck. His chocolate eyes looked at me worriedly. I gasped for breath. "Wow." was all I could say. Paul chuckled. "Wow is right." he said. He had crinkles in his eyes from his smile that reached from ear to ear. Leaning in, he placed his forehead against mine. "Are you feeling alright?" he asked, pulling back again to look at me. "Um, I don't know. But if I was standing, I'm sure I'd be on the floor right now." replied, chuckling softly. "What did you feel?" he asked me with a puzzled look over his face. "Um, I don't know, kind of like electricity was running through me and fireworks were going off in my head. Is that the kind of answer you were looking for?" I asked. Paul nodded his head smiling.

"You said before you passed out, you felt weird, like I was grounding you to the earth. Colors dancing all around and feeling paralyzed. Do you know why you felt that way?" Paul asked, searching my eyes with his. His thumb running over my jaw still. "Um, not really. I just thought that I was surprised because I caught you looking at me when I was least expecting it. Why?" I asked, trying to rack my brain as to why he would be asking me this. "You read the books, Billy said. Did it tell you anything about us? Personally wise?" he asked. He looked down at my lips. I bit my lower lip, wondering what he could be getting at. He moved his hand from my neck and rubbed my lower lip, breaking it away from my teeth. Paul moaned. Bringing his eyes back to my eyes. "Um, ya, kind of. What are you thinking of?" I asked nervously.

"Chris, do you remember anything about imprinting in the book?" he asked. He looked down at the bed, tearing his eyes away from me bashfully. "Paul? Is that what you're trying to tell me? Is that you imprinted on me?" I asked softly. I reached up to pull his face back to mine so I could look at his chocolate eyes. "Not me, Chris. You. You imprinted on me." he whispered. "Me?" I exclaimed a little too loudly. My eyes wide, Paul chuckled. "Yes. But not before _I_ imprinted on _You_. I imprinted the moment I seen you in that huge vampire's arms when you climbed out of the Mercedes." he replied. I turned in his lap slightly, so I could look at him better.

"You mean you imprinted on me, and I imprinted on you?" I asked. Paul nodded softly. I look of love crossing over his face. "Yes." he said. "But I didn't think that humans could imprint on werewolves? It was only the werewolves to imprint." I asked more myself then to Paul. I stared away from Paul. _Oh this changes things. This changes things greatly._ I thought, staring out into the window across from the bed. "That's what I thought too Chris. But apparently we were all wrong." he said, placing a kiss on my jaw.

I turned back around to look at him. I was speechless. My jaw hung down a bit. I was trying to say something when I noticed Paul's eyes drop down to my lips. I looked like a fish out of water. But he took this moment to crush his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly, running my hands through his hair. Paul groaned. He ran his tongue across mine to beg to be let in. I complied, wanting to taste him again. Paul's arm tightened around me as the other hand ran up my side, past my rib cage. It stopped next to my breast.

Paul squeezed me, before slowly tracing the underside of my breast with the backs of his fingers. It was my turn to moan. Our kiss was passionate. But nothing warmed and tingled me throughout my body like Paul's touch with his hands. He left a trail of electricity everywhere he touched.

A throat being cleared was sounded at the door. Paul and I broke away only to stare at each other, slowly grinning at each other. "Chris, I fixed you something to eat. You had better get in here and eat _before_ you pass out again." Billy said, wheeling himself away, but not before I heard him chuckle. I felt like a kid that got caught with her hands in the cookie jar before supper. "Does he know? About you imprinting on me I mean?" I asked, still staring into his eyes. He smiled, "Yes, he knows. But what he doesn't know is how _you _imprinted on _me _too." Oh this was going to be hard. How was the pack going to take it when we tell them that we imprinted on each other? And I wasn't even part of the tribe, let alone the pack!

"Come on, Billy's right. Let's get you something to eat before you faint again." Paul chuckled, setting me on my feet. "Is your head back on straight?" Paul asked chuckling again. I looked up at him. I was way shorter than his shoulder. I had to stretch onto my tip toes, just to kiss his chin. And even then, he had to lean down slightly. Paul leaned down further to give me a quick kiss on the lips. "Yes, I think you've cleared it up." smiling at him as he led me toward the doorway, his arm around my waist.


	9. Chapter 9

**So this chapter was a little hard for me to write. I don't know why, I knew where I wanted it to go, it was just a challenge for me. :o) I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Hmmm, nope. Still don't own Twilight. Damn.**

Chapter 9

Edward POV

I had to get out of there. I had to leave to hunt. Her being drugged up by the morphine was killing me. I could smell the medicine through her pores. "Carlisle?" I whispered. Carlisle stepped into the bedroom closing the door softly behind him. _Yes son?_ he thought. "I need to leave. Just for a bit. I have to hunt. Would you mind staying with her till I get back? I don't want to leave her, but it's taking it's toll on me." I asked softly. It's going to kill me to leave, but I had to. Just to get my bearings. I hadn't left her side this whole time, holding her hand.

_Yes son. Go. I'll stay with her. She won't be alone. Hurry back._ Carlisle thought, pulling up a chair next to the bed, taking Dawn's good hand. I leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I promise to be right back love. I'm so sorry." I stood up from the bed and walked to the door. Turning around, glancing one more time at my sleeping love. Carlisle didn't let go of her hand. His forehead was rested on their joined hands, in what looked to be a prayer. Carlisle believed in the Lord, but right now, how could I believe when there were such creatures out in the world like us, that chose what person kept their life and which one didn't to feed our thirst? Who were we to make the decisions of God? Dawn may heal, but she was in the hands of monsters that could take her life away.

I turned around and walked out, quietly shutting the door back behind me. I raced downstairs, coming close to hitting Alice. I was so out of it, I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. "Whoa, slow down Edward. I know you need to hunt, but you're not going to help any if you take out everything around you. Open your mind and go. Just go." Alice said worried, looking at me. I nodded at her and took off out the back door. Feeling a weird sensation in my chest, I shook it off and continued running.

I hunted quickly, finding a cougar and an elk, quenching my thirst somewhat. Hunting animals is a lot different than hunting humans. Hunting humans is what we were designed for. Do deviate from that to hunt for animals was different. It only satisfied our thirst somewhat. When we call ourselves 'vegetarians', was exactly how it was. For humans, the need for meat for the body was a healthy need. Some humans had to have meat. Some could become a vegetarian, but it wouldn't be as healthy for their body. The same goes for us, only we don't get sick from drinking from animals. Some say it makes us weak. But if they only knew. The thirst would always be there. Even if we filled ourselves full of animal blood. With humans, we would quench our thirst after a few. Being in a crowded room had it's disadvantages. Like school, it was always a constant burn in our throats. But we learned to adapt. The need to make ourselves blend in was a lot to take in with that thirst. Especially with Jasper.

Since he was new to the 'vegetarian' lifestyle, we had to always keep an eye on him in school. One of us always had at least one class with him. It takes patience and control to change from human to animal blood. But if you are committed to not harming humans, it's worth it. Especially if it's not a life that you wouldn't want for someone else. That's why I didn't want to change Dawn when she had the accident. Even with the extent of her injuries, I didn't want to change her unless I absolutely had to. She would live through her accident. If she wouldn't have, I would have changed her myself. I'm not sure how I'd live without her. Even with only knowing her for a few days, the love that I have for her is astronomical. But not knowing if she'd hate me for eternity afterwards would torture me.

Carlisle believes that we have a soul. I don't. How could someone such as us, monsters, have souls? Ours were taken away from us when we were changed. How could God let such monsters have souls? We were just the opposite in my opinion. We were like demons. Straight from hell. God shouldn't let such monsters live. We could take the lives of innocent people with just a single drop of blood if we weren't careful. People were in constant danger around us. And they didn't even know it.

The Quileute's had a right to change and be 'protectors' when we came back around. Where ever vampires existed, more were to follow. Like James, Victoria and Laurant. They came through and stuck around finding us. Curious as to our living conditions. Laurant was more tempted to try our lifestyle, but James and Victoria wanted nothing of it. Carlisle explained that we had family up in Canada that they would be more than happy to teach him. They lived in a secluded spot, miles from any humans. That's the better location to teach someone our lifestyle. That way they weren't tempted when smelling the humans. Laurant had been curious and had decided to leave his coven and try it out, heading up north to meet with the Denali clan. I had hoped he was doing good, since we hadn't heard anything from our friends up north.

The Quileute's were once our enemies. Or should I say we were _their_ enemies. They wanted nothing to do with us, either kill us or us leave. It took these past few years of patience and cooperation to get their trust in us. Now they believe us whenever we say we are not after humans. They know our lifestyle and agree to it in a certain degree. As long as we don't make the habitation of the animals nearby diminish and leave the wolves (real wolves) alone, they would let us stay as long as the humans were not touched. Whenever Alice would see any visitors that were out for human blood, Carlisle would notify the Quileute's and they would deal with them if they crossed their territory. If they were on our turf and Alice didn't see any of us getting in any danger, we would notify them to leave.

I loved my family. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for them. But with the constant thirst for blood could be overwhelming and be a constant reminder of what we were, I could hate Carlisle for changing me. But I don't. We chose to be better than the human drinkers. We don't want to hurt humans, so if it wasn't for us, there would be more humans dead. We try to keep the local humans safe. Anywhere we go, we are constant protectors to for the humans. As long as we don't slip.

With all of this running through my head, I then decided I spent enough time away from my love and went back to the house jumping over the river. I stopped as soon as I crossing the river and went to sit on the boulder my the side of the water. I had been feeling that weird sensation since leaving the house, feeling a pull around my dead heart. I shook my head, trying to shake it off. I decided to stop next to the river, sitting on the rock where Dawn and I had last stood where she passed out. My thoughts running back to her. She couldn't even hear me right now if I was beside her telling her I love her. _Would she hate me after she woke up for saving her? Would she thank me, being grateful for saving her life? What was she trying to do? Was she running away from me? Was she trying to kill herself on purpose? _The thoughts just rolling through my head.

I saved her life when she possibly wanted to end it, just because I didn't want to lose her. I had stopped her car. She had no thoughts of a location to drive to according to Alice. _What was she thinking driving at that speed? Maybe that was it, maybe she wasn't thinking. Maybe she was trying to run away from the emotional stress that our life had put upon her._ Looking over the ripples in the water, I pondered what is and what would happen. I would let her go if she wanted to leave after she awoke. Hoping she'd chose the right path. But it would kill me.

_Edward? Are you alright son?_ I heard Carlisle ask. I jerked up and looked toward the house. _She's fine, but she's mumbling through the morphine. She's calling your name. _he thought again. I raced into the house, wanting to be close to my love her hear her. I would take mumbling right now, just to hear her voice. Running up the stairs, I stopped just in front of the door, opening it softly and feeling the sensation around my heart fade to nothing. I saw Carlisle still sitting in the same position. His hands holding her good hand, next to her. But he was watching her face. I could see her lips moving slightly. I walked around to her other side and laid down next to her, propping myself on my elbow to watch her lips, my other hand was lightly stroking her face. "Edward. Edward, don't leave me." she said mumbling.

My jaw dropped. _Me? She was worried that I was going to leave Her?_ I thought. "Never love, I'll never leave. I'm right here. I love you." I whispered to her. I lowered my face gently to her to kiss her soft lips gently. _Could she have sensed that you left to go hunting Edward?_ Carlisle thought, looking up at me with a surprise look on his face. I leaned back further, turning my gaze to him. "I don't know Carlisle. It's possible." I said, turning my face back down to my love. I laid down fully on my side then, putting my arm underneath her neck.

"Edward, I hate to say this right now, but I'm going to have to do a catheterization on her. All the fluid is going to come out soon son." I grimaced. Something else to cause her discomfort. _At least she has morphine in her. _I thought. I nodded, fully understanding that if she was going to be this way for awhile, it was needed. _Do you want to do it or are you comfortable with me doing it?_ Carlisle thought. "Please, can you?" I asked, turning to him. He nodded. _I'll be right back._ he thought. Carlisle left the room quickly to retrieve the necessary items.

He quickly returned with Alice. "What does Alice have to do with this?" I hissed. "Edward, she'll have to get her changed. I can't possibly do the catheterization with her wearing clothes that are restricting now can I?" he asked giving me a stern look. Alice was in the drawers looking for something. She pulled out a navy blue cotton nightgown. Not something that I would picture Alice buying for Dawn, so it must have been something that Dawn had brought with her on her trip. It was short, but wouldn't be very flattering to her body. But she was supposed to be comfortable anyways.

"Edward? Can you give me and Carlisle a few minutes to get her changed?" asked Alice. I growled. Knowing that the little pixie and Carlisle would see her naked. Nuh uh. No way in hell. "Edward, I don't really think you want the first time to see your loved one naked, is the time that she's in a drug induced coma. You need to leave and save that image for your honeymoon." Alice said jabbing her index finger at me and Dawn. She was right. They needed to get this done quickly.

I nodded. I leaned over giving my love a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back my love." I said whispering in her ear. Her mumbling had stopped as soon as I had put my arm under her neck. I rose up and walked to the door, silently shutting it behind me. I stood in the hallway, wanting to be as close as I could. I gave them some time, it's not like they were dressing themselves. We could get fully dressed in one second flat.

After about ten minutes, Alice came back through the door, grabbing me in a hug. "She'll be awake before you know it Edward. Just hang in there. Give her time to heal." she said, kissing me on the cheek. I nodded, hugging her back. "Thank you Alice. Your gift once again has helped us. Thank you for seeing what would happen if I didn't get there in time. It was more of a push than you know for me." squeezing her again. She smiled up to me and nodded toward the room. "Carlisle's done. You can go back in now." I nodded again, looking at the door. Alice stepped out of my arms so I could join my love again.

I walked back through the door, only to see the urine bag being hung down off the side of the bed. I grimaced. I really hated seeing those things. It really made me think of how incapacitated she was. She was just a body laying there right now. It seemed so much harder, knowing she couldn't even go to the bathroom. But it was for her best interest. And ours too.

Carlisle was cleaning up, turning to tuck Dawn back in under the comforters. She looked so much more comfortable. How was I to get through this next week? Not being able to hear my angel's voice? _Wait a minute…_ I thought, shocking myself as to what ran through my head. _Did Alice mention earlier something about a honeymoon? Hmmm, it never crossed my mind till now. But yes, I do want to marry her. Did Alice already see that coming? _I thought, a smile coming to my lips. "Now there's something I thought I wouldn't see for awhile. Care to share?" Carlisle asked. I shook my head no. _I'm not letting anyone else know until I decide when to propose._ I thought.

The grin still on my face, I looked up at my father. "Not yet. When the time is right, I'll let you know." I said. Carlisle grinned, nodding his head as if he figured it out. I slowly walked around the bed, never taking my eyes off my love. I laid down next to her again, placing my arm back underneath her neck. Not wanting to disturb her casts, I laid my other arm onto her stomach. Needing to touch her. Carlisle looked back down at Dawn and nodded like he was agreeing with himself. He looked back over at me. _Let me know if you need me or if anything changes Edward._ he thought. I nodded, looking back over to my angel's face. She looked so peaceful.

Carlisle left the bedroom quietly. I sighed. This was going to be the longest week of my life.

***  
Chris POV

Paul and I had walked into the small kitchen, arms wrapped around each other. I glanced around the room and noticed another tall, tan boy sitting at the small table. As soon as he seen us, he jumped up, offering his chair to me. I smiled. "Thank you. You look like you are Sam. Am I correct?" I asked, sitting down in the chair, turning to look at him. His faced filled with shock. "Yes. Um, I guess I should know better than to ask how you know that. Billy has already filled us all in on yours and your friends story. What surprises us all is that Paul actually imprinted." Sam said smiling behind me to Paul. Paul cleared his throat and looked down to me to meet my eyes. "Yes, well, there's something else too Sam." he said nervously. Billy was placing a plate in front of me of a turkey sandwich and some chips.

"Sorry Chris, not much of a selection. The boys seem to eat me out of house and home. Thank goodness you'll be staying at Emily's where she can feed you properly." Billy said smiling at me. I nodded, smiling and giving my thanks. "So what else is there Paul?" Sam turning back to Paul. "Um, well, there's something that we weren't all prepared for. It seems as though the reason Chris passed out before we got her here, is….well, she imprinted on me Sam" Paul put his hands on my shoulders giving them a slight squeeze to comfort me. "_She_ imprinted on _you_?" Asked Sam bug eyed. "But how is that possible?"

"We're not sure Sam, but she did. She's turned my life around completely. I don't feel that hostility in me burning at my insides all the time. She's the other half of my soul I believe." Paul said. "I know the feeling Paul, but what I want to know, is how Chris feels about this? How do you know you imprinted on Paul, Chris?" Sam leaning over the table to look more into my eyes. I had just placed a bite of my sandwich in my mouth and was busily chewing at the moment. I held up a finger wanting a minute to chew and swallow. As soon as I got it down, I inhaled quickly.

"Well, it felt like when I seen him like there were weights on my ankles, holding me down to the ground, I was dizzy and seeing colors all around me. My heart started racing and that's when I blacked out. It feels like he is my other half of my soul too. Like we complete each other. You know what I'm talking about. I'm pretty sure my imprinting is what you feel when you see your other half. Yes, I read it in the books, but what I felt was real. I feel like if anything was to ever happen to him, I would be lost forever. Going into a comatose state for the rest of my life because there would be no life without him." I reached up and placed a hand on one of his still resting on my shoulder.

Sam nodded. He stood, pushing himself up from the table where he was leaning, to stand up straight again. "Well Paul, I hope everything works great for you two. Double imprinting may cause a challenge with separating you two. Paul, how do you feel about patrolling still?" he turned towards Paul asking. "Well, I could do it, but I don't know about a full shift. I don't know if I could keep my thoughts on the patrolling that long." He answered. "And I think I would go absolutely insane not knowing where he was." I said, putting my two cents in. Sam nodded again, putting his hand up to his chin thinking. "Maybe we'll hold back on your full shift for awhile to see if you can get adjusted to each other. The others aren't going to like it, but they'll deal with it."

Paul leaned down and kissed my cheek. My face lit up with the hugest grin. Squeezing his hand I let go to finish my sandwich. "Paul, can I see you out on the front porch for a few moments?" Sam asked. Paul whispered into my ear, "I'll be right back." I nodded, mouth full of the delicious sandwich.

"Wow, you've really had an exciting day today, Chris." Billy said next to me. I looked over nodding again, my mouth was too full to smile. "And it's about to get even more exciting. Emily is having everyone over in a bit to celebrate Paul's imprinting and your arrival. She's got some alcoholic drinks for everyone, even though the boys won't feel any effect of them, they'll be drinking. You don't have to either, but I have a feeling you'll want to loosen up a little." he said chuckling. "What do you mean it won't have any effect on the boys?" I asked putting my sandwich down. Now he had me interested. This was more than what I knew from the books.

"Well, since the boy's body temp runs a 108 degrees, their body burns off the alcohol effect before it reaches the blood stream. This is one downside that the boys aren't happy with after turning into werewolves. They'll never get drunk." Billy laughed. I chuckled. Yup, that could be a downer. How disappointing. I'd never see Paul drunk to see if he would be a goofy drunk or what. _Oh, but he'll see what a drunk I am_. I thought.

I was a happy drunk. I loved to get out on the dance floor and dance to my hearts content. I was a partier. But nothing put me down when I was drunk than a sad or angry drunk. I couldn't understand why people would go out partying if they were just going to complain about things while they drank. The whole purpose was to loosen yourself up and have a good time to forget about what was worrying you. Sure, I did that sometimes too, but I waited till I was by myself back home to let my sadness wash over me. Drowning myself then in my sorrows.

Paul and Sam came back into the room, Paul filled with smiles. "Did Billy tell you about Emily's party?" he asked, coming back to my side to squat down taking my hand. "Yup, I can't wait. Are we taking my bags over then?" I asked looking at him. "Yes, and I have a surprise for you later on in the night too." winking at me. "Oh really? Is it one that I might like?" I asked giving him a fake surprised look. "Mmmmm, I might be inclined to say that you'll very much enjoy it." he said. The grin just wouldn't wipe off his face. He leaned up and placed a soft kiss on my lips. "Mmmmm, I may enjoy it as long as you're with me." I said pressing my forehead against his.

"You're not going to be able to get anywhere with you two lovebirds if you don't get your asses in gear. The party starts in a half an hour. Go get yourselves cleaned up and ready." Billy said pushing away from the table rolling into the living room. Jacob walked into the kitchen from outside mumbling something about imprinting and parties. He stormed off to his room, not slamming his door, but not being too quiet about it either. "Don't mind him, he's just ready to find his imprint already. For some of us, it may never happen. He's worried he'll never find his." Paul said turning back to me after watching Jacob storming off.

He looked at me with question written across his face. "If you're asking me if he imprints in the book, he does, but since Bella is not here it's not going to be the same person. But I'll tell you it wasn't Bella he was to imprint on. It still may happen, but just to someone else. It's not my fault the book didn't come true, it's just that you all are real. The book wasn't and Bella wasn't. He'll find his girl sometime though. He just has to be patient." I said looking back over to Jacob's bedroom door.

I sighed, wishing I could do more for Jacob. He seemed to be depressed about everyone finding their imprints, and he hadn't yet. _So eager for a sixteen year old. _I thought, shaking my head. Sam had imprinted on Emily, as Quil had imprinted on Claire (the little two year old cousin of Emily's), and Jared had Kim. It looked like everything on that aspect really was going per the book.

We got up to go get ready for the party. Paul showed me to a room and noticed there was a queen size bed done up in grey, black and yellow comforter. The curtains had the same matching pattern along with a nice area rug that covered half of the wooden floor. The bedroom suit was white with a matching end table and Chester drawers. There wasn't a large closet, but it wasn't small either.

Paul winked at me and closed the door, leaving me to change for the party. I found my suitcases and dug into them, trying to find what I wanted. I found my back mini skirt and a dark blue three quarter length sleeved shirt that was v-neck, showing just the right amount of cleavage. I didn't want to show too much, but I wanted to dress nicely for Paul. I'm sure he would want to show me off to the others.

I looked around at the mess and hurriedly stuffed everything back into the suitcases to get them ready to take to Emily's. _Now where are my shoes?_ I thought, trying to find my case of all my shoes I brought. I had to bring multiple ones. I'm not one to pack just two pairs of shoes for a trip. I had to pack just about all of them because I always changing my mind. I found the bag right beside the Chester drawers and started digging. I found my black knee high boots that put me two inches taller. This would help with Paul's massive height since I was very short compared to him.

I had zipped them up and was brushing out my hair out when there was a knock on the door. "You ready hun?" Paul asked on the other side of the door. I walked over, opening the door to reveal my look to him. His jaw dropped. He looked me up and down, fully taking in my figure. "Well, is this ok? Or is it too dressy?" I asked waving my hands in the air down my sides. "You. Look. Amazing. Have I told you how beautiful you look today?" he asked, coming to me with his arms out to hold me. "You look quite stunning too there handsome." I said grinning. Paul had put on a black tight t-shirt with stone washed blue jeans, showing every muscle outline throughout the entire outfit. He was mouthwatering.

"I'm not sure if I want to take you to the party now. You'll have all the boys drooling." he said winking at me, taking me in his arms. I chuckled. "Grab my bags big boy, let's get rolling." I said slapping him on the arm. He groaned, letting go of me to go around and grab my bags. I bent down to reach for my purse that I had sat by the door, when I heard a groan behind me. "Oh, for the love of all that's holy. Chris, PLEASE don't bend over like that when we're at the party." Paul had said. Giggling I snatched it up and walked out of the room, waiting for Paul to lug my luggage to Billy's truck.

I walked over to the door to walk out onto the porch when something gleamed in the sun that was now shining and it caught my eye. "Oh holy shit!" I screamed, racing outside "What?" Paul exclaimed, dropping all of the suitcases and bags, making a b-line out to me outside. There, standing in the middle of the driveway, was a brand new silver Lincoln Navigator. It had the running boards, push bar in the front and all the windows were darkly tinted. There was a huge red bow sitting on top of the hood of the truck. I walked around it speechless. There was a card tucked under the windshield wiper. I pulled it off the truck and opened the card. Written in elegant handwriting was a note for me.

"_Chris, _

_I knew you loved the black one you rented, and figured that this would be the truck for you. I hope you like it. It should also come in handy when helping to tow all the Quileute boys around. I also see us taking it on our shopping trip! Haha! Have fun and don't forget about us. We'll always be around. Call us when you want to. _

_Love, kisses and hugs,_

_Alice_

"Wow! Sweet ride Chris! Who got it for you?" Paul said, coming up beside me. I handed him the card and smiled. "Wow, they are really considerate. They really do love you like family don't they dear?" Paul said wrapping an arm around me. I was all grins while nodding. "Can we take it to the party?" I asked up at him. "Sure, I don't see why not. I've got one hot momma on my arm and she's got one hot ride. Pretty sweet princess." he grinned down at me.

Paul went to retrieve my luggage again, and since we had the truck, there was plenty of room in the back to pile it in. "Is Billy coming?" I asked, wanting to wait to help him in the truck. "No, he's not into hanging with all us young folk." he chuckled. "Sam will be there to help keep the place calm if it gets out of hand."

I nodded. Since Sam was the leader of the pack, the pack had to obey his rules. He was older than all the rest of the boys, twenty if I remembered correctly. But the others were younger. "Paul, won't you guys get into trouble if you drink? I mean, Jacob is sixteen, and that's not legal to drink alcohol." I turned to him. "Your forgetting what Billy told you earlier. The alcohol burns off before getting into our blood stream. There's no evidence of drinking. We really only do it for the taste. That's really the only upside to it." he said. I nodded, walking around to the drivers side, opening up the door and jumping in. Paul had already gotten into the passenger seat shutting the door. I looked and the keys were already in the ignition.

We took off, enjoying the short ride in the smooth riding truck. Emily's was only three minutes away. I wish I had longer to drive the truck, but I'd have plenty of time later to enjoy it. We made our way to Emily's in silence except for Paul holding my hand that I wasn't steering with, only speaking to tell me where to turn. I was getting nervous. Who wouldn't? We were going to a house full of werewolves where some had tempers that could flare up at any time. Some of the boys were still young to shift at any given time, not knowing how to hold in the change till a safer time. Others were more controlled. I was beginning to understand why the Cullen's were telling me to watch myself. Being in a room full of werewolves was bound to be dangerous. Even if it was a party.

We had pulled up and was getting out of the truck. I noticed on the key chain there was a key fob. It could start the truck from inside the house and unlock/lock it with just a push of a button. I smiled. _Smart little pixie isn't she? She doesn't leave anything out._ I thought. Paul came around and took my hand as I locked the truck, out of habit and stuffing the keys in my purse. "Nuh uh. If you drink, you may get drunk. I won't. Hand me the keys. I can drive if you need to go anywhere tonight, even though you're staying here." he said shaking his head, putting out his hand. I gave him a pouted look, digging them out, slapping them into his hand. He chuckled, shoving them into his pants pocket. _He just wants to think for awhile that it's his truck! Ha!_

We got to the front door, Paul opening it like a gentleman. _Wow, he surprises me more and more._ I thought. _Where was the mean, rude, obnoxious boy I read about? _Well, he wasn't a boy, he was nineteen. _Now I know how Dawn felt with Edward. It feels like I'm a cougar. _But even for both of us girls, we didn't look our age of thirty. We felt and looked more like in our early twenty's.

The place was already full of tall, russet skinned boys and a few girls. Leah, Emily, Kim and I were now the only girls at the party. The music was cranked up in the corner of the room to what sounded like a mix of CD's someone had conjured up. Emily came up to me first, with a Bud Light in her hand, passing me one from her other hand. "Hi! You must be my new roomie. I'm Emily. But you probably already guessed that." she said chuckling. I grinned, "Thanks! It's just my choice of drink! And yes, I already knew, but I'm so glad you're accepting a new roomie right now." I said laughing back with her. The books were correct on Emily's appearance. She had the three scars down her face from Sam's too close transformation and had the long dark hair. Her personality was right on the spot too. She was very kind and nice.

She ushered us further into the house, making introductions, letting everyone know I was Paul's imprint as we went through. I noticed from just about all the guys, that Paul was right. They were all just about slobbering as they were pulling up their jaws. Paul could hardly contain his laughter from behind me. I nudged him softly in the ribs to let him know to cool it. That just made him laugh harder.

I was getting quite comfortable walking around, talking with everyone. Paul had stayed by my side most of the time, taking off at one point in time to retrieve my luggage from the truck. He returned quickly to give me a peck on the lips in front of everyone. I blushed, but continued on with my conversations, drinking my beer. The song Beautiful by Akon featuring Colby O'Donis and Kardinal Offishall and I broke out in a smile. I loved this song, and when I ran the words through my head real quick, it sounded just like how I felt with Paul, but it was in a man's perspective.

I turned to him since he was behind me, placing my hands on his shoulders, swaying my hips against him. His eyes popped open and looked down at me. I started singing the lyrics of the verse and chorus, dipping my body down and back up, sliding up against him. It wasn't a sexual song, but I was going to turn it into one. Pouring my feelings into my body, showing Paul how I felt. All the boys were staring at me, jaws dropped as I danced for my love. I threw my arms up above my head into my hair, still swaying my hips, putting some pop in the hip action and singing the lyrics of the chorus line:

When I see you  
I run out of words to say (oh oh)  
I wouldn't leave you  
'Cause you're that type of girl to make me stay (oh oh)  
I see the guys tryna' holla

Girl I don't wanna bother you  
'Cause you're independent and you got my attention  
Can I be your baby father?  
Girl I just wanna show you

That I love what you are doin' hun  
I see you in the club  
You gettin' down good  
I wanna get with you, yeah

I see you in the club  
You showin' thugs love  
I wanna get with you  
You're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful  
Said you're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful

_[Akon & Colby O'Donis]  
_You're so beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
You're so beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
You're so beautiful

_[Colby O'Donis]  
_Like the clouds you  
Drift me away, far away (yeah)  
And like the sun you  
Brighten my day, you brighten my day (yeah)

I never wanna see you cry cry cry  
And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie  
Said I never wanna see you cry cry cry  
And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie

_[Akon]  
_I see you in the club  
You gettin' down good  
I wanna get with you, yeah  
I see you in the club

You showin' thugs love  
I wanna get with you  
You're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful  
Said you're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful

_[Akon & Colby O'Donis]  
_You're so beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
You're so beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful

_[Kardinal Offishall]  
_Kardinal told you  
Whether the sky blue or yellow  
This fella ain't that mellow  
If it ain't about you (you)  
Hourglass shape make the place go (ooohhh)

Waistline makes my soldier salute  
I'mma brute (brute)  
High from your high heel game  
High heels push up ya ass last name

And you livin' in the fast lane  
Eyes like an angel (goddess)  
Watch my yellin' as she undress  
Spotless, heartless, bad to the bone

Make me wanna go put me in the triple-X zone (zone)  
Lames don't know how to talk to you  
So let me walk with you, hold my hand  
I'mma spend them grands, but after you undress

like a hooker, but more like a princess  
Queen, empress, presidentPull anywhere you go on Earth  
'Cause your beautiful (okay?)

_[Akon]  
_I see you in the club  
You gettin' down good  
I wanna get with you (ohh yeah)

I see you in the  
Said you're so beautiful (so beautiful)  
So damn beautiful (so beautiful)

_[Akon & Colby O'Donis]  
_You're so beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
You're so beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
You're so beautiful

_[Akon]  
_Where'd you come from?  
You're outta this world to me  
You're a symbol of what every beautiful woman should be (oooh wee) (ohh ohh)

_[Colby O'Donis]  
_I never wanna see you cry cry cry (don't cry)  
And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie (oh yeah)  
Said I never wanna see you cry cry cry (ohhhh)  
And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie (lieee)

_[Akon]  
_I see you in the club  
You gettin' down good  
I wanna get with you (ooh yeah)  
I see you in the clubYou showin' thugs love  
I wanna get with you

You're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful  
Said you're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful  
You're so beautiful

Right as the song ended, Paul grabbed my hips and growled. I looked up at him with a look of shock on my face. "If you dance any more like that Chris, you're going to be in some serious trouble." he said, growling lowly for me to hear, making me smile and chuckle. _haha, it worked._ I thought to myself.

Emily kept bringing me more beer throughout the whole night, and with even with my ability to down a lot of alcohol without getting drunk soon, I quickly tried to run through my head how many beers I had already downed. It was already close to five and I had to find a bathroom _quickly._

Paul seen me squirm and excused us, showing me where the bathroom was. I really was having a good time. It surprised me at how welcoming everyone was to me. Especially to how I was coming from the Cullen's and all. _They really must accept them. _I thought. I locked the bathroom door behind me, leaving Paul in the hallway to wait for me. I done my business and realized I was really starting to get a bit tipsy, a little _too_ tipsy. I walked out of the bathroom, stumbling, trying to right myself. Paul caught me in an instant. "Had a few too many all ready Chris?" he chuckled, holding me close to him. All the thoughts of the Cullen's while I was in the bathroom started getting me thinking of Dawn. I nodded smiling up at him. "Would you mind showing me which room is mine Paul? I think I need to just relax for a minute. With everyone out there, it's starting to get a little stuffy for me and I just want to lay down for about ten minutes." I asked. "Are you all right princess? We can stop the party if you want to go to bed for the night." he asked worriedly, looking down at me. I shook my head. "No, I'm having a good time I just need a breather. Could you get me another beer real quick babe?" I asked him. He nodded, and took off quickly to grab another cold one. I leaned against the wall, leaning my head back.

He was there in a second, handing me another one. He held his hand behind me, pointing to which bedroom door was mine. I walked in, turning around in front of him. "Could you let me be just for ten minutes by myself? I'm fine, I just need to relax." He gave me a quizzical look before nodding. "If you need me, just holler. I can hear you above all the ruckus in the living room." I nodded. Paul leaned down to kiss me gently, raising his hand to rub his knuckles down the side of my face. He winked at me and turned around as I shut the door.

I turned around to look at my surroundings, the bedroom was done up in different brown colors. It made it look so woodsy. I guess that was alright since we were living in the woods. The bed comforter was done in multicolor brown plaid, matching the curtains. The carpet was a light tan and there was dark oak furniture all throughout the room matching each other. The king size bed was a four poster bed, no cloth hung over it, but still looked nice with nothing hanging off of the posts. There was a white ceiling fan with lights on the ceiling, since there was no air conditioning in the house. It was turned on, bringing the cool air of the evening through the open window. A small tan lamp was turned on the lowest setting next to the bed, leaving a faint glow throughout the room. There was no need for the fan light to be turned on, it wasn't too dark in the room. Just a nice glow for a drunk.

I crossed over to the bed and sat down. I sighed, thinking of all of the things that have happened just in the past 24 hours. _How did it get to be so hectic? I've lost all track of my days already. We've been here for what? Maybe three days? I've never had this much drama in my life!_ I thought. So here I was, that point I get to sometimes when drinking and I need to be just alone to collect myself, but not before I whither in my pain. It use to be about an ex-boyfriend, a fight with my parents, work-related, just everyday stress that builds up and it doesn't release until I can't fight it off anymore.

I took a drink of the beer, just about drinking half of it gone. I was so thirsty already. A downside of drinking beer for me. I got so thirsty, and would drink more, drowning myself lower into my sorrows. I laid back onto the bed, keeping my boots off the comforter and hanging my beer down to the side of the bed so I wouldn't spill it on the bed.

_Why do I always get myself into such messes? With Paul, it's not a mess, it's a godsend. If it wasn't for him right now, I don't know how further I would have fallen._ I thought. I smiled up at the ceiling. Paul. My Paul. The light of my night. I couldn't live without him. I already knew that from the moment I saw him. But what about the Cullen's? My smile dropped. _What would happen if they wanted me back with them? I couldn't leave Paul and I couldn't ask for Paul to join me back at the Cullen's home. _I wouldn't put him through that agony. They weren't enemies apparently, but they weren't best friends either. Just acquaintances.

How could I chose between the love of my life who's my existence, my new family and my best friend? I frowned now at the ceiling. My eyes started tearing up, not wanting to let them spill, I sniffed, hoping that they would dry up. I didn't want to ruin the night, Paul still had a surprise for me. But I was feeling sad now. Sooner or later I would have to chose between three different things that were very important to me.

I heard a knock on the door and I hurriedly tried to wipe the tears from my eyes. Paul slowly opened the door and stepped inside, shutting the door behind him. I sat up, taking another long swig from the bottle. He had a sad look on his face as he came to the bed and sat next to me at the foot. "Want to talk about it? I heard you sniff from the living room. I think just about everyone did. Some of the guys decided it was time to leave. They didn't want to be around an emotional girl right now." Paul said, chuckling, putting his hand on my knee, rubbing up and down my thigh.

I shook my head, not wanting to burden him with my troubles right now. It wasn't the time. I was getting drunk and I didn't want to spill any tears on him yet. I just met him today, I didn't want to place him in a hard spot. I'd tell him later when it was time to make a choice. "They didn't have to leave because of me. Why don't we go on back out there so they can see I'm alright?" I asked, putting on a fake smile for my love. I took his hand to pull him from the bed. "If you're sure. You can turn in for the night if you want."

"No, I'm not tired yet. There's still a party out there. We can't let our guests down, now can we?" I asked, chuckling. Paul nodded, following me out the door still holding my hand. We made our way back into the living room, my smile becoming more real. I already had just about all the boys ask me about my new truck. Wanting to see the inside.

I grabbed another beer, basically not even really needing it because I was already starting to see double. Paul kept me to his side, to make sure I stayed up straight, not tripping over my own feet. We made it outside to show the truck to everyone. Even Leah and Emily had come out to take a look at it. "Wow Chris, the Cullen's sure do go all out for you! Do you think they'll adopt me?" asked Seth. He just earned a _whack_ on the back of the head from his sister Leah. _Wow, how they act like Rosalie and Emmett, without the relationship._ I thought. I grinned and shook my head, making my body sway a little. Paul tightened his grip around my waist, chuckling.

Paul let go of me for a few moments to unlock the truck and show everyone the inside. I'm surprised they took to the truck and didn't wrinkle their noses that it was a gift from the Cullen's. _These people are surprising me more and more._ I took another swig of my beer, drinking about another half of this bottle. I looked around at everyone climbing in the truck, awing at the interior. The girls were even interested. Paul had left me on the porch, standing on the top step, not wanting me to go up and down the stairs in my state. I started to feel real dizzy all of a sudden and felt like the ground below the stairs was coming up to meet my face. I felt strong warm hands around me, picking me up bridal style.

"I think that's enough to drink for you princess." I heard Paul say. I shook my head, taking the bottle to my lips and taking a big swig, emptying the bottle. "I'm still having fun!" I giggled. "Plus I still have… a couple more hours before it gets late." I slurred. Looking at my empty bottle with a frown, I could feel myself being swung around to go inside the house. "I think the party's over guys, Chris is out of it. I'm going to be taking her to her room. I'll see you all tomorrow!" Paul called. I could hear the guys groan behind us. "Oh why do you….(hiccup)…have to be such a party pooper Paul? Oh wow, say that three times fast!" I asked, giggling furiously. Hearing Paul chuckle against me sent me into hysterics. "I'm having so much fun! All you Quileute boys aren't so bad…(hiccup). Crap, I hate hiccups." I said giggling.

A hand appeared and took the empty bottle before we got to the hallway. _Who the heck was that?_ I thought. _They came out of no where! Either that or my eyes were closed._ I didn't know which. "Believe me dear, you're going to feel the effect of tonight, tomorrow. It's time to stop and get some sleep to wear it off." Paul said. He brought me into my room sitting me on the bed. He removed my boots and took off towards my luggage. "Now where are your pajamas?" he asked. My eyes shot wide. _I don't wear pajamas. I wear a nightie with nothing underneath!_ I screamed to myself. Sliding off the bed, I tried to approach Paul. But I wasn't doing very good. I wound up sliding down to my knees and crawling over to my bag I knew they were in. "Um, Paul? I don't have pajamas." I said sheepishly. I took my black one out of the bag and held it up by the shoulder strap with one finger, swaying it in the air.

"Oh for the love of God." he whispered looking wide eyed again at me. I giggled. Paul squeezed his eyes shut for a few moments. "I'll go ask Emily to help you get changed. You really don't want me to help you right now." shaking his head, he took off out of the room in search of Emily. I kept giggling. I couldn't stop. Everything was seeming just too funny to me. _I mean really? A drunk helping another drunk get changed? __**This**__ was going to be funny!_ I thought giggling even more. I had rolled onto the floor, laughing so hard, when Emily emerged. "You thinking the same thing I'm thinking girl? How much of a help can I be?" Emily said laughing too. She tried to pull me up to get me changed and wound up falling onto the floor beside me. We were both in hysterics. _This is NOT going to work!_ I thought. I couldn't laugh any harder, my stomach hurt so bad, and I had to pee. NOT a good combo.

Paul stormed into the room, shaking his head and the two of us, rolling around drunk, laughing our asses off. He chuckled. He picked up Emily and hollered for Sam. "Sam! I think you have your own girl to worry about getting changed! She can't help Chris!" he sighed, taking Emily to the door, meeting Sam. Sam, taking one look at us, started laughing. "They sure are a sight aren't they? They'll get along just fine!" he said, taking over Emily. Paul shut the door and shook his head again at me. I started laughing hysterically again. "Paul…..I…..have…..to…..go…..pee…..badly!" I said between laughing fits, gasping for air.

"Already hun, hold on. I'll get you in there." picking me up and carrying me back into the hallway. I calmed down just long enough to do my business, and opened the door back up starting my giggling fit again. Paul grinned, shook his again for the millionth time for the night and picked me back up. He sat me down on the bed as soon as we got back into the room. "Are you sure you don't have anything else to wear Chris?" he asked hopefully. Giggling again, "Nope, sorry babe. Here, pass it over, I'll see what I can do myself." holding my hand over my mouth to keep the laughter from bubbling up again.

I got my shirt off, with Paul turned around, but I couldn't get my bra clasp off. "Um, Paul? I need a little help." I said sheepishly. Paul sighed, turning around. Paul growled low in his chest the moment he seen me sitting there in my bra and mini skirt. He walked over, unsnapped my bra slowly, and ran his hands down my back. His hot hands made goose bumps on my skin. I gasped. For being a werewolf, his hands were soft on my skin. I heard him growl again and leapt off the bed, tossing my nightie onto my lap. I hurried and tried to put it on, struggling with the head and straps part. I stood up to unzip my skirt in the back when I felt myself going towards the window, shrieking.

Paul's arms were around me, holding me back from doing a face plant into the window. "Sorry," I gasped. "I was trying to unzip my skirt." I looked around at him from behind me. He had his hands on my abdomen, with a firm grasp. His hands felt so right on me. "Let me, before you go and break something on your body please." he whispered. He let go with one hand, still steadying me with the other. I felt the zipper tug down slowly, revealing my black lace underwear underneath. I heard him growl softly behind me and he let go of me with his other hand. Gently tucking his fingers under the waist of my skirt, he pushed it down to the floor. I held onto his shoulder as I stepped out of the skirt. He pulled my nightie down quickly and straightened up. I shook my head at him.

Looking down at me quizzically, I placed his hands on my shoulders and reached under the nightie to pull of my underwear. Paul gasped and closed his eyes, moving his hands under my arms to better keep my balance. I took them off, losing my balance slightly and tossed them over to where my other clothes now laid. Righting my nightie, I took a hold of his shoulders, and leaned into him, reaching down to try and remove Paul's t-shirt. He stopped me mid-torso. "Chris? Remember when I said I had another surprise for you?" he asked opening his eyes to look down at me. I nodded.

"Well, since neither one of us is able to leave each other right now, I'm moving in. Here. With you." I gasped. _Is he serious?_ I thought. I jumped into this arms, wrapping my legs around his waist. Paul growled and clung to me like I was his life line. "I take it you're ok with that?" he asked. I nodded, placing kisses along his jaw line. He chuckled. "But princess, we're not going to do anything. Especially not right now. When we do, I promise you, it will be right. Not when you're drunk and may not remember it." he said, placing a kiss on my neck.

I gasped. Feeling his hot lips on my neck sent shivers down my spine again. "Oh please don't do that. I'm having a hard time as it is right now not to take you right this instant." he groaned. He turned me around to the bed and pried my legs from his waist, letting me slip down to the bed. I nodded. I agreed with him on this. I wanted to remember it well too. I leaned my head up for a kiss and Paul obliged. It was short, but at least it fulfilled me for right now. I was getting sleepy. Paul turned back the covers and pushed me gently onto the pillow. "Sleep princess. I'll be right back." Paul said. He turned around and was gone out of the room. I sighed, I didn't want to fall asleep until I knew he was going to be in the same bed with me, holding me.

It didn't take too long before I heard him come back into the room, quietly shutting the door. "Paul?" I asked sleepily. "Shhh, it's me hun." he said whispering, coming to the other side of the bed. I could feel the blankets being pulled back and the bed give with his weight. He scooted over to me and wrapped me in his arms, spoon style. He had taken off his clothes and was now wearing what felt like boxers. Between my nightie and his boxers, there wasn't much clothing separating us. I sighed feeling contentment. I was in the arms of someone who adorned me, as well as I adorned him. This was right.

Paul kissed my hair, rubbing his thumb over my stomach muscles, lulling me to sleep. I knew I was drunk, but I knew what I had to say. "I love you Paul." I whispered. Within seconds I heard a reply. "As I love you too, Chris. Go to sleep princess. I'll be here when you wake up." he said sighing. With that, sleep over took me.

**So how'd you like it? hehe I'm evil, I know. ;o)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Another awesome chapter if I do say so myself! LOL. Hope you like it! :o)**

**Disclaimer: Well crap - It's still not mine.**

Chapter 10

Chris POV

I awoke the next morning with one helluva hangover. I was warm and toasty, with what felt like a heating blanket under me. I moaned, not because of the heating blanket, but because of the serious pounding that was going on in my head. I flipped my head over on the heating blanket, only to have warm arms wrap around me. I stiffened, throwing my eyes open to the brightness of the daylight shining through the window, only to shut my eyes quickly and tighten them. I groaned again and went to bury my head in the heating blanket. Chuckling came from under me. I raised my head, peaking out of one eye.

I was laying on top of Paul, and I mean RIGHT on top of him. _How did I get in this position?_ I thought, noticing my legs were straddling Paul's thighs. _Uh, oh. What did we do?_ I quickly ran through my mind as to what I remembered, but nothing came to me from last nights sleep. I moaned again and closed my eye, laying my head back down and trying to roll off of Paul. "Nuh uh, I like you laying on me like this." Paul said, squeezing me tighter to hold me against his chest. "Paul, I'm burning up and my head is pounding. Please?" I asked quietly. It seemed loud noises weren't my best friend this morning.

Paul chuckled, rolling us to our sides, still holding me. I laid my head down on the pillow, feeling much better once the coolness of the pillow hit my hot, pounding head. "Better hun?" Paul whispered, kissing my forehead. I nodded, not wanting to open my eyes to the light. "I figured you'd be paying for it this morning." he chuckled lightly. "Paul? Did we…..you know…..do…..anything last night?" I asked cautiously, peaking through an eye at him. The light wasn't too bad once I had my head turned opposite of the window.

He shook his head. "No dear, you're just a bed hog and wanted something warm to lay with. I just happened to be right next to you when you forced your way on me. It was hard to keep myself from doing anything you know, but I wanted you to try to sleep some of the alcohol off. You know you make it very hard to be still and go to sleep when you're grinding into me like you were." he said chuckling. I moaned again. "I'm sorry." I said. Putting a hand on my head, I moaned again. "Oh my head."

Paul kissed my forehead and started to slip out from beside me. "I'll be right back. I'm going to go get you something for your head." he said, slipping quietly out of the room. He came right back holding a glass of water and his hand in a fist. "Here princess. It's Tylenol. It seems as though Sam's having to do the same for Emily. We both met in the bathroom looking for pain killers." chuckling, holding out his hand that the Tylenol was in. I sat up and took them greedily, drinking most of the water to wash them down. "Thank you babe." I told him, laying back down on the bed on my back after handing him back the glass.

Paul laid back down next to me, slightly pulling me next to him, but not smothering me as I was still burning up. I kicked the comforter and sheets down to the bottom of the bed, realizing what I had on. It rose up when I kicked the sheets down, and I frantically rushed to pull my nightie back down. As little as it would go down. Paul stopped my hand, placing his hand on my creamy skinned thigh, running it up a little higher. He groaned and pulled himself up on his elbow, looking down at me and placing soft kisses from my chin to my ear. "It really was hard not to do anything last night with you on top of me, knowing you didn't have any underwear on." he whispered between the kisses. I chuckled, smiling. I ran my hand that was under him, up and down lazily on his spine. My nails dragging as they went. "What you don't do to me woman." he groaned.

"Is that good or bad?" I asked turning my head to meet his eyes. "Very good, but bad right now. You've got a hangover and I can't do that to you right now. Your head is pounding. You won't be able to enjoy anything right now. How about if I go fix you something to eat while you relax a little more? I'll bring you breakfast in bed." he looked into my eyes lovingly. I moaned, grinning. "That sounds heavenly." I replied, lifting my neck to place a kiss on his soft lips. It was his turn to moan, the kiss became more passionate, as he ran his hand up my hip, over to my side then my ribs. Just the touch through my nightie was enough to get me going. "But what if I want you right now?" I asked huskily.

"Then you're just going to have to wait dear. I know you're starving and I could eat a bit too. I know Emily is going to need something, so I'll go fix breakfast. I don't want you do whither into nothing. Plus you need energy." he groaned. He pulled away to get up from the bed, leaving me exposed by myself on the bed. My nightie had ridden a little higher, and a centimeter more, it would expose me totally. He stood up, turning around and groaning, stomping to the door. I giggled. I'm glad I could turn him on. This was going to be fun.

Since Paul was starting breakfast, I figured this would be as good of time as any to get my shower and get the sweat off my body from laying on Paul. I got up slowly, the pounding in my head making itself known fiercely. I swung my legs off the bed and took a deep breath. Standing and walking over to my luggage to get my clothes, I took off to the bathroom. After shutting and locking the bathroom door, I started the shower and undressed. I relaxed under the hot water, washing my hair. My headache was slowly dissipating, leaving just a dull thudding.

Once finished I dressed and combed my hair, brushing my teeth to get the old beer taste out of my mouth. That helped tremendously, just feeling refreshed. I took a deep breath, grabbing my nightgown and cleaning up my towels, I headed back to the bedroom. I started over to the luggage when I heard Paul walk in behind me. "Well, I was bringing you breakfast in bed, but you've already showered and changed. I guess it's not breakfast in bed no more huh?" he asked. I turned to look at him, smiling and shaking my head. "Oh no. It's still going to be breakfast in bed, I'll just feel so much better when I'm eating it. I'm famished!" I replied.

Paul chuckled, walking behind me to the bed. I pulled the blankets up quickly and sat down on top of them, leaning the pillow to the headboard for me to lean back on. Paul laid a tray over my lap. Smelling the delicious smell of blueberry pancakes, eggs, sausage and a glass of orange juice made my stomach growl. Paul chuckled, walking around to the other side of the bed to sit next to me. "Where's yours?" I asked, looking at him curiously. Paul smiled, "I already ate mine as I was fixing yours." he said.

I shook my head. "Why didn't you wait to eat with me? Now I'm going to feel all self-conscience about eating in front of you and you're not eating." Paul scooted closer to me, taking my fork off the tray. "Then who's going to feed you?" he asked huskily. "Oh." I was shocked. I wasn't expecting Paul to feed me. "You really don't have to do that you know." I said.

"Then who's going to lick off the syrup when it drips down your chin?" he replied huskily. _Oh, I know what he's planning. Haha. But I'm not jumping to that so quickly. No matter what my body tells me. _I wanted to take this slowly. But what he was implying at was sexy. Just having that thought of him licking off the syrup off my chin was making me feel hot. "Paul? Um, I know I might have been a little….forward last night, but I want to take our time with things. I don't want to mess anything up between us." I asked, worriedly looking at him.

"Don't worry dear. I'm not going to do anything that you wouldn't want me to. I have more respect for you than that. I don't care if you want to wait till marriage or not, it's all up to you." he replied. _Oh how I love this man. I'm so glad he's in my life._ I looked at him thoughtfully. It's not like a man to do this. "Thank you. With everything going on, I don't want it to feel like I'm trying to cover my emotions with something else. I'm glad you understand babe."

Paul loaded my fork with a bite of pancake and proceeded to feed me until I felt like I could burst. It was great just to sit back and watch the one you love feed you to help take care of you. _He really would take care of me for the rest of my life._ I thought. It was a quiet breakfast. After I was done, Paul leaned in a placed a soft kiss on me, turning into a passionate kiss. Not moving for being afraid I would spill the tray onto the floor, I lifted my hand up to him and cupped around his neck. I moaned, wanting more, but remembering my words. I couldn't. I leaned back slightly, smiling up at Paul. He groaned, gave me a quick peck and reached for the tray. He quickly walked out of the room.

I knew I was making it hard for him, but he had to understand what I was feeling. I just couldn't do anything yet. He meant more to me than that. Just after meeting him for one day, I couldn't do that to even myself. Yes, he was my soul mate, but I wanted to take my time with him, enjoying more than sex with him. I got up, finished making the bed the rest of the way, realizing that the Tylenol had worked. I just slightly had a headache and smiled. "What's with the smile dear?" Paul asked, coming into the bedroom again. "Oh nothing. Just my headache is almost gone. The shower and breakfast really helped. Thank you." I turned to him, walking into this arms. He placed a kiss on my head and gave me a squeeze. "Great! How about you get your suitcases unpacked and then join me in the living room? Emily is getting her shower now after eating, so she'll be joining Sam and I in the living room shortly too. Sam and I have something we need to discuss." he said. Looking up at him I was concerned.

"Is everything ok babe?" wondering what they could be discussing. "It's nothing. Just patrolling and stuff. Nothing to get yourself worked up about." He gave me another squeeze and walked out. I stood there, wondering what just happened. Hopefully I hadn't turned him away from me. With our connection, I really didn't think I could. I turned and started to my luggage, looking at the drawers and the closet, figuring up what I was going to hang up and what I was going to put in the drawers. Alice had outdone herself and sent me more clothes than what I needed. But at least she sent me clothes that she knew I would wear. Nothing uncomfortable.

After about a half an hour of putting it all away, I shoved the luggage into the floor of the closet and looked around. Now that the floor look less cluttered with the luggage gone, it looked more open in here. I turned and decided to join the others in the living room. I knew Emily had to be done in the bathroom and was bound to be in the kitchen or with Sam.

Coming into the living room, I seen Paul and Sam through the front screen door. The inside door was open, so I could see their backs to me, but Paul was more angled to me so that I could see his face. They both had their arms crossed in front of their bare chests, wearing only jean shorts. It looked like they were in a deep conversation, so I decided to leave them alone. But I couldn't stop looking at Paul with a concerned look on my face. Paul had caught a glimpse of me and gave me a wink and a slight smile. I gave him a slight smile before he turned back to Sam and his conversation.

I was hit suddenly by a smell of wonderful coffee brewing in the kitchen and decided to make my way over to Emily to see if there was anything I could do to help her. Plus a cup of coffee was bound to make the rest of my headache go away. Walking into the kitchen uncertainly, I caught Emily at the sink washing the dishes we ate off of this morning. "Need some help Emily?" I asked, coming to stand next to her. "No." she replied. "I'm almost done." she turned and smiled at me. "But you can get you a cup of coffee if you want. I know it helped with the rest of my hangover, so it'll bound to help you too. There's creamer in the fridge if you want it and sugar is in the canister by the microwave." she said. _Oh she is a saint!_ I thought.

Turning I hurriedly looked for the coffee cups when Emily turned and handed me one that she had just dried off. I got my cup of coffee and started sipping the hot fluid that easily flowed down my throat. Closing my eyes, I let out a moan, while leaning against the kitchen counter. Emily chuckled. "Ya, that's how I felt too." she said. Keeping my eyes closed, I drank more of the coffee, just concentrating on the headache that was slowly dissipating down to nothing. I didn't pay attention to the sounds away from me, until I felt a light touch on my lips and my eyes sprang open. Paul was standing right in front of me with a smile on his lips.

His hands came to my hips while I held my coffee cup in between us. I looked into his chocolate eyes, and seen the lust he had in them. "I loved that little moan you just let out princess. I could never get tired or hearing it." he said. I looked over to where I last seen Emily and noticed she was gone. Dishes was done and already put away. _How did she get those cleaned up and put away so quick?_ I thought. Paul chuckled, I looked back up at him. "She went out with Sam on the front porch. Sorry I had to talk to Sam, but we had to discuss a few things."

I looked at him thoughtfully. I could just feel that there was something he wasn't telling me. I wasn't going to press too much for him to tell me, I just hoped that he trusted me enough to tell me what was going on. "Pray to tell me what's going on? I don't like being left in the dark and if it concerns me, I think I have a right to know." I told him. Paul chuckled again. "Very perceptive aren't we?" he asked, looking down at me with a smirk on his face. "I guess my friend Dawn has rubbed off on me. Lately, I'm not shaking any feeling away when it feels like something is wrong. I trusted her feelings, it's about time I did the same with mine." I told him. He released me, only to take my coffee cup and sat it behind me on the counter. He wrapped his arms around my waist and sighed. "Chris, it's nothing right now, but I'll tell you because I know you'll never let it drop." he said into my hair. I nodded, knowing he would know that I agreed.

"Please don't freak out ok?" he said, pulling back, still holding me to look in my eyes. I started to feel a little frightened, but nodded. Paul nodded and sighed again. "Ok, so Jared and Jacob was out on patrol like normal and they picked up a scent of two vampires. It's not the Cullens, so they reported back to Sam to receive further instructions. Sam is wanting to pick up further patrols, adding more of us to them." I gasped. That would mean that he'd have to leave me and I'm not sure if I could take him being away from me yet. He wasn't supposed to leave my side yet. Not when we just found each other and we were to gradually get into his patrols first.

"Don't freak out Chris, please! It's probably nothing. They're probably just passing through and there's nothing to worry about. We'll catch them if we can and we'll protect both you and Emily. I was discussing with Sam to see if I could stay here and watch over you both, that way I wouldn't be separated from you yet. Sam's not too sure about that yet, as I'm the beta of the pack. I'm the second strongest of the group. I was trying to get Sam to understand that's why I need to be here to protect you both." I nodded. It made sense, but what if he was needed out there more than here? I didn't want any vampires to get Emily or me, but if he was better at killing the vampires, shouldn't he be out there with the pack instead of in here, wishing he could be out there protecting his land?

"Paul, what if you brought two of the youngest wolves here to protect us while you go out? You're better at killing them with Sam, so why shouldn't you be out there to try to kill them quicker? Protecting Emily and I better?" I asked my rambling questions. Paul looked down at me with a concern look on his face. He nodded, agreeing with my idea. "I know that the youngest are the ones that easily set off, but with two wolves here, I doubt the vampires would want to come up against them." I added to the idea. "Not a bad idea sweetheart. But I think I would be going crazy out there worrying about you." he said. "As I would, but your best needed out there. Protecting us from them. " I added.

Sam walked into the kitchen behind Paul. "You know, that's not a bad idea Chris. I thought about having a young one watch over you too, but two would be even better. Do you think you could concentrate enough Paul? Knowing that there are two here? We could have Embry and Quil here." Paul turned towards Sam, keeping an arm around me to look at his Alpha. He seemed to think about it, and nodded. " Embry and Quil would be a good choice. They're still young, but they have their heads on straight." Sam nodded. "I'll go run them in and have them guard the house." he said turning and walking out of the kitchen.

Paul sighed. "This is going to be hard." he said, ducking his head down. I wound my arms around him and pressed my cheek to his bare hot chest. "Yes, it will. For both of us. But knowing you're out there to protect me will help me tremendously." I said. Paul kissed my head and squeezed me tighter to him. It hit me that maybe the Cullen's had better be aware of this, so that they could protect their land. "Paul? Has anyone notified the Cullen's? They need to know too." I suggested. "Good idea. I'll call them right now." he said, pulling away from me to walk out of the room.

I sighed. This was going to be a trying time for us, but we'll get through it all. That's what relationships are all about. Concurring the trouble times to have our future happy. _We can do this. Our love is stronger than any vampire._ I thought. I smiled, I would have my Paul back to me as soon as they caught these two vamps. I would just hope it would be soon.

EPOV

It was all I could do, just to lay with my love to make sure she kept breathing. Listening to each breath, each heart beat, was unbearable. But I laid there, listening. Time is extremely slow, since we never sleep, twenty four hours in a day would be forever to a human. Sometimes, it's hard not to hear the seconds tick away. Time is all we have. I've spent 92 years as a vampire. I can't remember how many times I've sat back, counting the seconds, minutes away. That's how Carlisle and I have so much medical knowledge. I've taking online medical courses, attending college, high school multiple times. Carlisle and I have kept up do date with the current medical knowledge since everything keeps changing with the decades. Esme has kept up with the knowledge of home decoration, Alice has kept up with the current fashions and Rosalie has kept up with mechanics for our vehicles. Emmet hasn't really had any interest in anything to have a hobby. His hobby is just chasing and tormenting bears.

So to lay here and listen to a heart beat, and to listen to her lungs inhale and exhale, was excruciating. I just wanted time to fly. I wanted time to hurry up so I could look at my love's chocolate eyes, once again. Sometimes I would lay here with my eyes closed, pretending to sleep with her. With my eyes open, it just made everything seem more real seeing the tubes running into my angel. To see her so pale, lifeless.

As I laid beside her, gently rubbing my fingers down her arm, keeping constant contact with her to let her know in her subconscious that I was still here, I could hear Carlisle down in the living room, three floors down. He was speaking to someone, which from the conversation sounded like someone from the Quileute tribe. I perked up, when I heard Carlisle mention something about two vampires in the general area. I could not hear clear enough to know what the other side of the conversation was about. "Rosalie." I whispered. Within a second, Rosalie was peaking around my bedroom door, inching into the room.

"Edward? I take it you heard some of Carlisle's conversation on the phone?" she asked, walking toward us. I nodded, "Who's Carlisle speaking to?" I asked her. Rosalie sat down on the edge of the bed by Dawn's legs and sighed, looking down at my love. "Paul." I jerked up even further to a half sitting position, still holding onto Dawn's arm. "Is Chris ok?" I asked alarmed. She nodded her head vigorously. "Yes, Chris is fine, Edward. But the wolves have caught onto two vampires in the area. They know it's not us, but wanted us to be aware of what's going on. The wolves are doubling their patrol and trying to catch them before they come into contact with any humans. They are either going to run them out or get them. They're going for the latter, which of course, is just fine by us." she said, looking up at me from Dawn.

I nodded. Any vampire that wasn't a "vegetarian" around here, had to be taken care of. I wanted them no where near my love. As we looked back down at Dawn, Carlisle stepped into the room. "I suppose Rosalie filled you in on what we've been told?" he asked me. I nodded. Rosalie, turned to Carlisle and looked kind of sheepish. "Well, not all of it." she said, ducking her head down. Carlisle nodded, a smile starting to form. "So you didn't fill him in on the surprising news of Chris?" he asked her. Rosalie shook her head and looked at me. She was blocking me from her head, I couldn't get a read on her thoughts. I looked at her questioningly.

Rosalie looked away from me and stood up. "I'll let you tell him Carlisle, I'm going to go out to the garage to work on my car for a bit." she said, darting out of the room before I could say anything. I looked up at Carlisle with the same look. Carlisle chuckled and took Rosalie's spot on the bed. "How is she?" he asked, placing a hand on Dawn's leg. I broke my stare from Carlisle to look back down at her. "No change, but at least her breathing and heartbeat is strong." Carlisle nodded. "We were lucky she didn't break a rib into her lungs." I couldn't agree more. If that would to have happened, lord knows how she would be.

"What's going on with Chris, Carlisle?" I asked. I didn't like the way Carlisle changed the subject. Something happened to Chris, and I needed to know. I may not have been close to Chris as the rest of the family was, but she was important to Dawn. I needed to tell her when she woke up. Carlisle chuckled. "Well, it seems as though Paul has imprinted on Chris." My jaw dropped. "Imprinted? What the hell? How is she taking it?" I asked dumbfounded. "Well, it seems as though Chris has imprinted on Paul as well." "WHAT?" I exclaimed. Now I really was astonished. NEVER has a human imprinted before. A wolf to a human, yes. But not a human to a wolf. _How could that possibly be?_ I thought.

Carlisle looked up at me, a smile plastered on his face. "I know, I was amazed as well. It goes against all that we know. The Quileute's as well. They're trying to help Chris and Paul with the separation since they've came in contact with the other vampires smell. Apparently it's hard on both of them to be separated. I spoke to Sam after I talked to Paul, and it seems as though their imprinting is three times as strong as a regular imprint. Paul is going to take just a few hours of patrol to see how they do. It's going to be hard on his concentration for awhile." Carlisle said. I nodded. I could understand. I wouldn't be able to be away from Dawn for very long either. Just being next to her and her not speaking to me is a killer for me.

"Well, as long as she's ok with it, I guess we'll have to be too. There's nothing that we can do. But what about her coming back here though Carlisle? How will she be able to do that?" I asked. Carlisle shook his head. "I'm not sure she'll want to. But she'll have to know that she'll be welcome to come back at any time. I'm sure Paul will have to come too. I'm not saying permanently, but if she wants to come stay for the weekend or something, we'll have to tolerate Paul's scent for the sake of the girls." he said. That could be done. We would do anything to make these girls happy. They have brought us so close together, we wouldn't be able to deny them.

"EW YUCK!" I heard Emmett exclaim downstairs. "Wet dog smell! Just what I want to smell for a weekend!" he said. "But you WILL put up with it Emmett." Carlisle said in a normal tone. "Ya, ya, ya, anything for my little sis." I heard Emmett grumble under his breath. I smiled, shaking my head. He had grown so close to Chris, it was hard to believe. Looking back down at Dawn, I sighed. "Would you like to go for a run, or hunt Edward? You need to get away for a bit. It looks like being here is taking a toll on you already." he suggested. I shook my head. "Not yet. I'm fine Carlisle. I'll let Esme or Rosalie know when I need to leave. That way one of them can sit with her."

Carlisle nodded. "If your sure. You know I'll sit with her too if you want." I turned to look back up at him. _Alice would like to sit with her sometime too. Alice has been seeing some visions of her and Dawn shopping together and she's excited that they'll be really close. Please let her spend some time too, Edward. _Carlisle thought. I nodded. I could let Alice do that.

Carlisle stood up and looked back down at Dawn. "Let me know if you need anything Edward. She's part of our family now Edward. We won't let anything happen to her." he turned to walk out of the room. A sudden thought crossed my mind. "Carlisle, what are we doing about the two vampires running around here? The wolves have their territory covered, but what are we going to do."

Carlisle turned and looked at me. "Emmett and Rosalie are taking the second shift. Jasper and Alice has already left to run theirs. Esme and I will take the third shift later tonight. If you need any of us for any reason, we all have our cell phones on." he said. Looking back down, it was all I could do to sigh. "But please remember you have to hunt Edward. Or just to get out, one of us will fill in for you." Carlisle said. "Dawn won't put it against you if you leave for awhile. Alice has already said she won't wake for another week. You can hunt closer to that time again to be ready when she wakes." "Thank you Carlisle." I replied.

Carlisle nodded and headed out of the room, closing the door behind him softly. I turned and laid back down next to my love, sighing again. A week was going to be too long. As I laid there, I couldn't help but think about how Dawn would be if she was to be turned. She would be absolutely beautiful. She'd give Rosalie a run for her money on looks. I smiled at this thought. For once, Rosalie would be jealous. All of a sudden I felt what I thought to be a breath in my ear. As well as our hearing was, I couldn't miss it. It sounded like a sigh. I turned my head, knowing that there was no one behind me, but it gave me a start.

I know that no one else would have heard it. It was faint, but enough for me to catch my breath. Looking around the room, I seen nothing out of the ordinary. As I looked back over to Dawn, I heard a faint whisper in my ear again. This whisper made my heart soar. It took my breath away as I heard my love, but not seeing her lips move. If I hadn't been staring at her face, I would have sworn that she had said something.

"_Edward, I love you."_

Dawn POV

The last that I remember was seeing Edward pick me up from the accident. After that, it was pure black. That was until I found myself hovering above everyone in the exam room, seeing everyone sad and staring at my broken body. I couldn't feel the touches that everyone placed on me, but I could see everyone. I suppose you could call it an out of body experience.

I seen Chris walk into the room dumbfounded, in shock. Hearing their discussion, I heard that Chris was wanting to go to the reservation to stay with the wolves. I couldn't believe it, but in a way, I could understand. Why stay here and see the only person from your real life, in a coma and then be suffering. It would be a lot to take in. I can't put that against her. If I was in the same situation, I guess I would be doing the same thing. Emmett was throwing a fit about her leaving. _He really is close to her as a brother._ I thought. As I floated above everyone, it broke my heart to see Edward trying to keep his composure. Carlisle got the x-ray machine ready while Edward done the x-rays while everyone was out of the room. To see the look on his face, was pure torture.

I don't know why I decided to drive as fast as I did. I just had to get out of here, I had to clear my head. That dream I had was a whopper. I don't know if I could take that dream once more. It was the only time I had it, but once was enough. It was pure stupid of me. Driving over a hundred miles an hour, and I've never driven that fast before in my life. Only on the drag strip in my husbands car, but never street legal. I thank my lucky stars that Edward caught the car at the last second. Lord knows how I would have ended after that last impact. But one thing had me wondering, was when I left the garage, I started feeling a pull in my chest. Almost like my body wanted to turn around, to go back. I'd have to think over that later.

Once Carlisle and Edward put my cast on and wrapped my knee, Edward asked to carry me to his room. Which was a blessing, since I didn't want to wake up in an examination room. Regardless if it was in the Cullen's home. Following Edward to his room, I seen Carlisle and Alice come in the room. Carlisle suggested giving me a catheter. I shivered just thinking of it, but I knew it was for the best. Edward growled though, the thought of leaving me. I smiled and shook my head. _He's going to have to leave me sometime. _I thought. I watched for a long time as Edward laid beside me after they were done, running his hand constantly up and down my arm.

He laid there, for hours. The hours turned into the next day. Edward never moving, except for his arm, making constant contact with my skin. Almost afraid that if he let go of me, I would disappear. I couldn't believe how much he was acting like the protector in the books. Stephanie Meyer really did have their characters personalities down to a pat.

I heard a cell phone ring downstairs, which was a surprise, because to a human ear, I never would have been able to hear it. Hearing Carlisle's conversation, I was a little shocked. How could there be two vampires here? Now? Just as we came here? Was it just a coincidence? The Cullen's were going to run shifts to help protect me. I couldn't have picked a better family if I had a choice. I was truly blessed.

I heard Edward call to Rosalie softly and in a blink of an eye she was in the room. She explained what all was going on with the conversation. It kind of shocked me that Rosalie didn't try to talk Edward into not being with me. _Huh, Chris must be right. Rosalie must be realizing the closeness of us._ I nodded.

I floated all around the room, taking in all the angles. As I was floating, I thought of an idea and decided to give it a try. Concentrating on the surrounding areas, I was able to float closer down to the floor to where I was almost appearing to stand on the floor. I floated around the bed, back and forth between Edward and Rosalie, watching their conversation. I finally stopped next to Edward. Wanting so bad to touch him, to ease that depressed look from his face.

Carlisle stepped in and Rosalie and him were smiling about something with Chris. _What did she do now?_ I thought. Hanging onto to their every word, Rosalie made a quick dash out of the room while Edward looked like he was still trying to press for more details on Chris until Carlisle changed the conversation. _What about Chris? What's going on?_ I wanted to scream. Carlisle had a relaxed look on his face, so it couldn't have been too bad, but still, it was news about my best friend. My best friend who was staying with wolves.

I felt like I could go nuts, waiting to find out. _Why doesn't Carlisle just tell Edward?_ I wanted to weep, not knowing what was going on. Finally, Edward had the same thoughts as me and brought the conversation back to Chris. _Yes! Come on Edward, find out the information for me!_ I wanted to scream again. When Carlisle told Edward about Chris getting imprinted on by Paul, Edward's reaction was my own. _No Way! _I thought. _She was a Team Edward, how could she go for a werewolf?_ This could not be happening.

I was totally blown away by the next news. That she imprinted on Paul as well! _Paul? Are you kidding me? They imprinted on each other? Holy Crap! Chris, I hope you know what you're doing!_ I thought. I shook my head, trying to clear my mind. Looking back at Carlisle, I hoped that was the only news he had for us. I don't know how much more I could take for today.

Carlisle tried to talk Edward into hunting or go for a run. I wish he would, he was looking quite sullen and needed to stretch himself out, get out and get a breath of fresh air. He was relying too much on keeping me company. I understand where he didn't want to leave me by myself, but with a houseful of vampires, I'm sure one of them would stay with me. There would be no reason for him to stay with me by himself.

Carlisle left, giving Edward back his time with me. _Oh how I wish I could just talk to him, let him know I was ok. _Another idea came to mind. I don't know if I could do it, but it was worth a shot. I would try it over and over again if I could get it to work. I looked at Edward, concentrating hard, I leaned closer, floating through the bed, to where I could put my lips near his ear. _Here goes, I hope this works, it would give him so much more hope._ I thought. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. As I did that, Edward moved, jerking his head to look behind me, looking right through me.

My jaw dropped. _He heard that? Holy Mary Mother of God. _I couldn't believe it! He actually heard my breath! I watched as he looked around the room, his hand stilled on my arm, but never letting go. He turned to look at my body's face and I knew I had to make my move. Leaning back down, I whispered, _"Edward, I love you."_

The look on his face was priceless. _It worked!_ I thought. "Dawn?" Edward whispered. Looking shocked at me. He took his hand and brushed my hair back a little, tucking my hair behind my ear. If I could jump for joy, I would be. I was ecstatic! Carlisle came back into the room. "Edward, is she ok?" he asked concerned, coming to my body's side. Looking up at Carlisle, Edward nodded, "She's fine, but what I heard, you won't believe me Carlisle." he said.

"What did you hear Edward, is her heart ok?" he asked, kneeling down beside me, testing my pulse on my wrist. _As if you really needed to do that Carlisle. You and I both know you can hear it just fine. But hmmm, it just must be that doctor side of you I guess that has to put up that façade._ "Her heart is fine, but I heard a breath in my ear being let out, then I heard her voice Carlisle. Right in my ear." he said, his eyes still unbelieving. Looking up at Edward and letting go of my wrist, "Her voice? Are you sure?" Carlisle asked.

Edward nodded. "I'm sure Carlisle. She said 'Edward, I love you.' right after that. I'm not mistaking it. I know what I heard." he said, turning back to look at my body. "I don't know what to say Edward, I'm sorry. But I believe you. You know, I've read some things previously about out of body experiences. Especially when there has been trauma done to the body. It wouldn't surprise me if that is maybe what has happened to Dawn. Maybe she is watching over us." he shook his head, looking all around.

At one point, Carlisle made eye contact with me and my heart jumped, but as soon as he looked at me, his eyes moved, to sweep around the rest of the room. He never really saw me, just looked around. _Maybe if I tried to do the same to Carlisle, he'll know I'm ok._ I thought. I floated around to the other side of the bed and stood next to Carlisle who was still kneeling next to the bed. I leaned down next to his ear and concentrated again. Looking at his face, I said, _"Carlisle, watch over Edward for me."_

Carlisle gasped. If blood could drain from a vampires face, Carlisle would have been as white as a sheet of paper. Edward jerked his head over to Carlisle, looking shocked. "Did you hear that Edward?" Carlisle whispered. Edward nodded, his eyes wide. He looked all around the room, "Dawn? Love? I'm here, I love you so much. You mean so much to me, please hang in there." he said, still looking all around the room. I smiled. I accomplished so much in one day, floating around here. I made contact with them, at least that was something to give them hope for. "Dawn, I'll watch over him, you have my word." Carlisle whispered.

Since I had their attention by whispering in their ear, what would happen if I talked normally to them, instead of whispering in their ear. I floated to the foot of the bed, now in between them both. Another idea came to me as to why I could be out of my body and I wanted Carlisle to check into it. Working up my concentration, I finally spoke. _"Carlisle, Edward, can you hear me better?"_ I asked in a normal tone. Both of their breaths caught in their throats. _Ok, I take that as a yes… "Edward, go for a run, hunt, get out of here. You're not doing any of us any good if you get yourself down. Think of Jasper. He's feeding off your feelings. The accomplishment that we made earlier is not helping him if you're this way. Please, for your family. For me, get out and get some air. I'm fine. But I'm not sure if I will be here in suspension for long. I'll try to come back, but I'm feeling myself fading now. I must be using too much energy. Please. For me. I love you."_ I shook my head after saying all of that. It felt like I could go to sleep anytime. It really was taking a lot out of me to speak to them. Looking at Edward, he nodded, venom tears forming in his eyes. Carlisle cleared his throat. "Dawn, we'll take care of him. Don't wear yourself out." he said.

I nodded, but I could have slapped myself in the head. _Ya dummy, like he can see you!_ I thought, shaking my head, smiling. _"One more thing Carlisle, I think I know what my 'power' would be. I may be able to jump in times, places, something teleportation. Or I may be like a spirit warrior, something like the Quileute's. Can you look into that for me?"_ I said to him. Carlisle nodded, "Amazing. You may be right. But don't wear yourself down Dawn. Please. Rest. This may take you longer to heal if you do this. Your spirit is part of your healing process. And please promise me you will not go anywhere out of this house." he stressed.

"_I promise Carlisle. But please get Edward out for a bit. I love you baby. Please take care of yourself and your family too." _I asked as I started to feel more weak. Edward nodded, turning to look at my body's face again. "I love you my angel. Please don't leave me." he said, stroking my cheek. _"I'm fading Edward, but I'll try to come back later babe. I love you." I said, as I faded, drifting back to my body, laying back down into my body. Then blackness._

**Please let me know what you think! I just started Chapter 14 and you all are in for a shock! *snicker* no hints! I'm trying to write, double read my previous chapters for accuracy and post. So bare with me on all of it! I'm one that's a perfectionist...sorry! :D**

**Thanks!**

**xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**So here's the next chapter! Sorry it's taken me a bit longer to get this one up. I've been working hard and getting a few more chapters ahead and haven't gotten too far on going back an proof-reading the others. From the next chapter on, I'm going to try to get one chapter in with only one POV. Unless I feel like it deserves more POV's than just that one. Bear with me Paul lovers :) I promise that both Team Edward and Team Paul lovers won't be disappointed with how the story is going. I've got some ideas, but for the most part, I write what comes to my head at the time. It just takes a bit to work up to where I want it to as I do get some writer's block. But that's being an writer for you! :o)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, it ain't gonna happen. Boo! :(**

Chapter 11

Carlisle's POV

"Dawn?" I asked, waiting to hear her response. Nothing. "She must be back in her body Edward. Let's let her mind relax a little. Why don't you go out now and hunt, get some air and come back? I'm sure she'll return when her mind is ready." I looked up to him. Edward nodded solemnly. The sadness invading his pale golden eyes. Edward lifted her hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles before leaning over to kiss her on her forehead.

He stood up, never taking his eyes from her and walked around the bed to stand next to me. I stood up, looking up at him. He only stood about four inches taller than me, but it was hard to look at him when he was in so much pain over his love's pain. He looked at me, breaking his stare from Dawn. "Will you stay with her, just until I return?" he asked me, pleading. I nodded. "Go. Take your time. I have a feeling it will be awhile before she comes back to us." I said. He nodded back at me, looking one last time at his love before taking off out the room.

I sighed, looking back down and sitting at the edge of the bed, at one of our newest daughters. She may not be a vampire, but her love, her heart was what brought her into this family. We could only graciously accept her and Chris into our lives. With compassion and determination between the two, we could never decline them. The Lord had brought us two wonderful women into our lives, and for that, I would be thankful. Without Dawn, Edward would be stuck in his world, with something missing, wandering around. Without Chris, this family was saddened, to know that she is now with someone who would love her with his whole existence, was wonderful. But she was no longer with us. We would see her occasionally, I just hoped that Dawn would accept what had happened with her best friend.

I sat there, counting her breaths and heart beats as Edward had done. Just to hear her heart beating was mesmerizing. There was a knock on the door, followed by a small voice. "Carlisle? Who were you and Edward speaking to? We could hear a faint voice, but I seen a vision and no one was in the room. We knew we weren't in trouble by your tones and Jasper couldn't feel any fear and….." Alice asked, coming to the opposite side of the bed. Where Edward had sat.

"Would you really believe me Alice?" I asked, looking up at her, my eyebrows raised. She looked at me quizzically and nodded. I sighed again, for the millionth time. "It was Dawn." Alice's expression changed to shock. "But I didn't see her wake up for another five days! How did she wake up?" I smiled, shaking my head. "She didn't wake up Alice. She either Spirit traveled, or transported herself somehow to speak to us. We couldn't see her, just hear her." I said.

"Wow." she said, eyes wide looking down at Dawn. "That is amazing. These girls are bringing so many things into our lives. I never thought of transportation or spirit traveling. I figured it was someone you knew that you were speaking to. I just never seen them and I just never realized it was her." Alice took Dawn's hand and rubbed her other hand over their entwined hands. Alice looked to Dawn as a sister, a best friend already. I could see their friendship building more over time.

"Do you think that Dawn would speak to me?" she asked, looking over at me. I shook my head. "No, she was getting weak, just telling us a few things. I think over time, it will build better. Maybe once she transforms to a vampire. If that is what she wants later. But right now, it's only for a few minutes. I think it may have something to do with her coma. She may not even remember it when she does finally wake up." I said. Taking hold of her other hand, I gave it a slight squeeze. Not expecting a squeeze back. Alice nodded, looking saddened. I knew she would do anything to speak to her right now. "You know you can still speak to her Alice. She would still hear you. They say having someone speak to them actually helps them." I reached over, touching her arm to reassure her.

Taking my hand back, she nodded, venom tears starting to form, but forever formed never dropping from her eyes. "It's just hard seeing her lay here. Hooked up to everything. She was lucky. I'm surprised Edward got to her ask quick as he did. But then, he is the fastest out of all of us." she whispered. I nodded. Turning to look at Dawn again.

"How's my little sis doing?" Emmett said, peaking around the door. He edged into the room slowly, walking to my side. "She'll be ok Emmett. I take it you heard Alice and mine's conversation about Dawn?" I asked, looking up him. He nodded. "Ya, wow. Just wow. I can't believe she can teleport around like that. My little sis is going to be one bad ass vamp if she gets turned." he said, shaking his head giving a small smile. I grinned. _Leave it to Emmett to think of that._ I thought. "She first has to make that decision on her own Emmett. We can't force her to change if she doesn't want to." I said sternly, but still my smile on my lips.

Emmett nodded, never taking his eyes off of Dawn. "Oh the tricks she could play on you Emmett! You may want to re-think about saying she's going to be a bad ass." Rosalie said, joining Emmett. Emmett looked at me shocked. "Oh I didn't think about that! Holy crap!" he said. I chuckled, "You had best be on your best behavior with her then Emmett."

Esme walked in next, coming up behind me, placing her hands on my shoulders, looking over my shoulder at Dawn. "I miss her already. I miss her smile and being around. I just miss hearing her voice." she whispered softly. We all nodded, looking back down at Dawn. "She'll come back around everyone, don't worry. Just six more days and she'll be awake. Maybe she'll speak to you all when she is able to before then." I said, reassuring everyone.

They all nodded again. Jasper walked in lastly, coming around to Alice's side. He placed his hands on her shoulder's, mimicking Esme's position. "I don't feel any emotions off of her Carlisle. Usually I can feel something. Tranquility, peace, something. But I don't feel anything from her. It's rather shocking to me." he said, looking over to me. I nodded. "It's probably where she exhausted her mind talking with us. If you start to feel anything, let Edward know first, so he can prepare to talk to her please. Then let me know. I think that's when we'll be able to know when she'll come back to us." I asked. He nodded, looking back down at Dawn.

As we all sat, stood, watching, waiting, it seemed as though time slowed down. Looking back down at her, I noticed that Alice had cleaned up the blood on her head and cleaned her up a little more, her hair was brushed out, fanning the pillow. She must have done that after I finished up with her earlier. I never noticed until then. I sighed. This was going to be a long five more days.

We had all left Dawn and Edwards room, minus Alice. She stayed behind to make sure someone was with her till Edward returned. He had been out for almost two hours now. I knew he was getting the release of the stress he had. Jasper had taken to his room, to concentrate on Dawn's emotions, while Esme and I were curled up on the couch with the TV on, watching nothing in particular. Only thinking of our family. Emmett had joined Rosalie in the garage to help her work on one of our cars. No doubt being her jack for her while she was underneath them. That was Rosalie's release. Coming up with another way to make the vehicles faster for our convenience. Emmett would just be with her, comforting her any way he could. And if that meant helping with the cars, he would be there.

I could faintly hear Alice speaking to Dawn. Telling her of all the things they would do once she recovered. Not getting any response yet from her. Esme and I were currently sitting on the couch, our thoughts to ourselves. Esme sighed, burying her head into my chest further. I squeezed her shoulders, our arms wrapped around each other. "A penny for your thoughts?" I whispered to her, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. "I'm just happy that Edward finally found someone, but only to have her hurt. I know it's got to be taking a toll on him. I just hope he doesn't do anything foolish." she whispered back sadly. I shook my head, "He won't. He knows he finally found his soul mate and it will be almost impossible for him to do something foolish."

As I finished saying that, my cell phone went off. I released Esme with one arm and dug into my pants pocket to fish it out. Seeing Sam's name on the caller ID, I knew it had to be about the two vampires visiting our area. "Sam, what can I do for you?" I asked. It still could be something about Chris, but I highly doubted it.

"We are still tracking the scents. They are all over the place. We've set up Quil and Embry with Chris and Emily. Paul is out patrolling now, but it's hard on him. He's losing concentration. He followed the scent over to the river that separates the treaty line. They didn't jump the line, but stayed next to the river, following it about five miles before coming fully into the reservation again. We're not sure what they are trying to do, what their plan is, but I wanted to give you a heads up. We also caught a brief scent around Emily's house. But we have one wolf inside the house and one outside running a perimeter around it." he said. I nodded, sounded good, _but why are they staying only on the reservation? _I asked myself. "Any reason as to why they won't cross the treaty line?" voicing my question to Sam.

"No, but I'll try to keep in constant contact with you if they do decide to jump it." he said. "Carlisle, there's something else. The scents we're catching, smells almost like two out of three of the vamps that came a couple of years ago. Um, the red head girl and the blonde guy. Do you remember their names?" he asked, uncertainty in his voice. Esme gasped. _Had we not just spoken about them with Chris and Dawn? Why were they coming back now?_ I thought. Esme's hand gripped my arm more fiercely, gathering my shirt in her fists.

"Victoria and James, Sam. If you catch them, kill them. It kind of goes back to the book. Dawn and Chris said that James plays a game and tries to kill Edwards mate in the book, but not before biting his mate and almost turning her. We did kill him in the book afterwards and Edward saved her. Victoria runs off, but leads a newborn army in revenge of her mate's death in the future of the books. They must be stopped, we don't want a repeat of the story." I told him. I could hear the muscles moving in Sam's neck over the phone, knowing he was nodding.

"We'll protect Chris, Carlisle. Don't worry. Just make sure someone is with Dawn at all times." he said. It was my turn to nod over the phone. "We will Sam, thanks for your protection of Chris too. Just keep me informed." I said to him. "No problem. She's one of us now, we won't let anything happen to her if we can help from it." We ended the conversation, only for me to look up as I closed the phone to see Edward standing at the bottom of the stairs, arms crossed, a scowl over his eyes, releasing a low growl.

"They're back. What the hell?" he exclaimed. "I knew we should have taken care of them the first time." he grumbled to himself, turning back to the stairs. I released Esme, running over to his side, placing my hand on his shoulder. "Edward, please, don't let Dawn know when you talk to her." I asked. He nodded, still scowling. He raced up to the stairs, to go back to his room. Relieving Alice of her shift.

"What are we going to do Carlisle?" Esme asked behind me. I turned to see her lovely face, filled with worry. "Just take it one day at a time Esme. One day at a time." I replied, sighing again. "In the meantime, we have to keep an eye out for the Victoria and James in our area. Just in case." I said. So many things going on at once, we had to keep focus.

Paul's POV

_Man I wish I was back home. Then maybe I'd feel better knowing Chris was safe. And Emily. _I thought to myself. _"Oh would you knock it off? We've got Quil and Embry looking over them. They'll be fine Paul!" _Jacob thought to me. _"Sorry dude, but you don't know the feeling. Leaving your imprint alone with two rogue vampires out here." _I replied, sighing.

Jacob, Leah and I were on patrol, trying to catch the two vampires that were up to no good. We just had a feeling. Why else would they only stay on the reservation? They weren't running off the rez, we had already ran the perimeter, noting that they were sticking close to the line, not going any further. What were they doing? We just couldn't answer that question. And none of us were getting any closer. I just wanted to catch them and get back to the house.

"_I'd have to agree with Jacob, Paul. The girls will be just fine. Keep your concentration!"_ thought Leah. I shook my head, making my fur bounce more even with me running. They just had no idea how crazy it can make you feel. Concentrate? There was no way. But if it helped to keep Chris and Emily safe, I had to try my best. I just hoped I didn't screw up. _"Ok, ok. I know. I'm trying alright? Give me a break." _I replied.

A sudden smell hit my nose with a force so strong, it stopped me dead in my tracks. I sniffed around the area, catching which direction they were headed. _How did that come up suddenly? I barely smelt it, and now it's as if they were just standing here a moment ago._ I thought to myself. I took off in the direction I was tracking them in. _"Paul! You caught a fresh scent?"_ Jacob yelled in my head. I could see the direction he was running in switched to run to my direction. _"Ya, get here quick buddy, they're running to the river by the treaty line." _I answered. Leah had switched her position too, to intercept Jacob and mine's position.

Embry was out patrolling around Emily's house, keeping a constant watch over the house. At least now I knew they weren't around them. _"Go get'em Paul!"_ he exclaimed to me. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that I wasn't going to try my damndest to catch these two. I am so getting tired of their games.

But this was the third time this had happened in the past two days. Just when we'd catch a strong scent, BAM! The scent would be gone. Would this be any different? Jacob and Leah intercepted my run, all three of us running towards the river following the scent. It veered off and diagonally led us to the river, now following it on the bank. It led us for about five miles, then veered back into the rez. _"What the hell? What are they doing?"_ Jacob thought to us. _"I don't know. But I want to catch these bastards bad now. They're pissing me off!"_ I replied. I've had enough of their games.

We followed the strong scent for a little while longer, then like before, it was gone. We stopped in our tracks when the scent ended, all three of us, sniffing around the general area, trying to pick it back up. I stopped what I was doing, looking around the ground. _What if they jump to the trees?_ I thought to myself again. Knowing that Jacob and Leah would be able to hear me also. All three of us turned to look up at the tree tops. We all walked around the scent and looked up to the trees, not seeing anything. _"They're playing with us. That's what they're doing." _Leah said to us. Playing with us? What, playing with their next meal? Fuck, I was getting awful tired of this game.

It then hit me. _"SHIT! What if they are testing us and making this a distraction? What if it's something at the house they're after? Or better yet, someone?"_ I thought. I took off towards Emily's, just to make sure everything was alright. _"I'm running my laps Paul, but I'm not catching any scents. They're not around here. Nothing in the tree tops either." _Embry said, making me a little less anxious. But I was still going to make sure with the girls. If this was a trick to see if we would leave the girls alone, I was going to rip those vampires to shreds.

"_Ok Embry. But I'm still going to come by for a moment. Even just for a piece of mind." _I replied to him. Jacob just had to add his two cents in, _"Ya right. You just want to get your Chris fix." _he said. I shook my head. He just had no idea.

Being there at the house within minutes, I stopped within the tree lines. _"Keep the perimeter secured. I'll be back in a few guys. Don't let your guard down."_ I told Jacob and Leah. _"Ya, whatever."_ Leah replied with annoyance in her voice. They both took off in different directions, starting their rounds again. I transformed back and untying my shorts from around my ankle, I put them on and took off running towards the house. Looking at the front of the house, I could see Chris kneeing on the couch to watch out the picture window. I smiled. She worried look, searching through the woods, made my heart soar. She really did care so much about me. Just seeing her face in the window released all my current worries.

She seen me as I was about fifty feet from the woods, a smile breaking out over her face also. She jumped from the couch, to run to the door. She met me at the porch, throwing open the front door to race and jump into my arms. I wrapped her in my embrace securely, making sure not to drop her. I breathed in her fragrance deeply, moaning. "Oh my God, I've been so scared to death!" She said moaning into my shoulder. She released a sob, crying. "Shhh, shhh, shhh. It's ok princess. I'm fine. Please don't cry." I whispered in her hair. She nodded, trying to calm her sobs.

"It's just …so hard. Not… knowing if you're ….ok." hiccups accompanying her words. I rubbed the back of her head, running my fingers down her long hair. I let her down gently, releasing my strong hold, to hold her softly around her waist. I brushed my fingers over her cheek, wiping the tears away. She looked up at me with glistening eyes. "I'm fine babe. I'll _be_ fine. I know it's hard. It's hard for me too. But we'll get through this." I whispered. Not really believing my own words. She nodded, seemingly to trust what I said. I gave her a slight smile, leaning down to gently kiss her lips.

Pulling back, I gave her a quick squeeze and led her into the house never releasing her from my grip. "Hey Paul, I'm glad you came back for a few. She's been driving me nuts. I don't know how I'd be if I was in your positions." Emily said, smiling as she walked into the living room. She handed me a glass of ice water and turned to go back into the kitchen. "Thanks Em." I said. Turning to look over her shoulder she replied, "No problem!" she chuckled. My throat was parched, thank goodness we have Em to know when we're all thirsty after a long run.

I downed the glass of water quickly, the ice clinking to the bottom of the glass. Chris giggled. "Thirsty?" she asked. I grinned, nodding. "Running takes a lot out of you. We get so thirsty from running plus our body keeps a steady temp of one oh eight degrees, really it doesn't exert us out any, we just get thirsty." I said, winking. Her face overtook a worried expression, "When do you have to go back out?" I rubbed her back up and down, hoping to ease her fear a little before I told her. "I have to go right back out. But don't worry princess, I only have about two hours left. Then I'll be back in your arms again. We just had a little worry come up and I wanted to make sure everything was ok here. But I need to get back to see if anything has happened." She snuggled into my side, burying her head into my chest.

I sat the glass down on the closest end table and took her in my arms. "Just hurry back. This has been the longest three hours of my life." she whispered. I squeezed her, kissing her head. "Why don't you help Emily do something around the house? That would help kill some of the time till I get back. Em?" I called out. She appeared back into the living room, wiping her hands on a dish towel leaning down to pick up my drained glass. "What's up Paul?" she asked, popping up an eyebrow. I grinned over at her, "Why don't you find something for Chris to get her mind off the time for me?" She grinned and nodded. "I'll see what I can find for you that you can help me do. Come see me when you can pull yourself away from him."

Chris looked out from my chest and nodded, a sad smile forming on her lips. She didn't want me to leave just as much as I didn't want to leave her. I squeezed her a couple of times, leading her to the front door again. Emily turned and went back into the kitchen, chuckling to herself. Instead of going outside, I stopped us inside. "It's alright babe. Just think of it this way, I'm out to protect my princess." I whispered down to her. She chuckled, "My knight in shinning armor. Only your running around as a werewolf to protect me of vampires instead of dragons. Hm, I kind of like the thought of that." she said. I leaned down and gave her a long, sensual kiss before turning to the door, releasing her.

Turning back to her, "Oh and please do me a favor. Please stay in the house. Don't go outside. Embry is out running patrol, but I don't want them having a better chance at getting to you outside, than it would be for them if your inside. At least then Quil and Embry can protect you better that way." I asked. Quil yelling from the kitchen, "She's good Paul, we'll keep them in our sights as best was we can at all times." Thank goodness for the pack and our brother-like relationship. "Thanks buddy!" I hollered.

I knew I had shocked some of the guys after my imprinting. I was like a total different person. I'd dropped my anger issues and seemed to have become a better man. I had more to live for now. Chris walking into my life was like a breath of fresh air, smelling roses and carnations. There was sun now to my life instead of the constant clouds that crowded my vision despite the real cloud cover of Washington. We were like two completely different people on the outside, her long red hair and pale skin with light blue eyes. Whereas me, I was short black hair with dark skin and normal brown eyes. But on the inside, we were each other's match for our souls. The piece of each other's puzzle that has been missing for years. We completed each other in every way. I would give anything for her and do anything.

Shaking myself from my grateful thoughts, I looked back down at her. She looked at me with a curious glance, before looking back outside. I smiled and followed her vision. Sam was running up to the house, toward the front porch. I let go of Chris again and ran out to meet him. "I just got off the phone with Carlisle. They know of our status of the hunt. They confirmed that it is Victoria and James out there." I heard Chris gasp behind me.

I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping he would have waited until we were transformed till he told me. But no such luck. "Oh, crap." he whispered, not loud enough for Chris to hear him. "I'm sorry Chris, I know you know about them. But we'll do everything we can to keep them from here." he assured her. I turned to look at her and she nodded with a pained look over her eyes, watching Sam. I wrapped her in my arms again. Whispering, "It'll be ok. This isn't the book. They won't get you or your friend Dawn. You're both heavily guarded." kissing her head. She nodded again, taking a deep breath. "Then get out there and get them already to make sure of it." She said, giving me a slight push. I chuckled. "Ok princess. I'll be back in a couple of hours. Love you." I whispered the last two words.

"More than I love you?" she asked, a gleam in her eye. My eyes crinkling in my smile, "More than you'll ever know." I whispered back, kissing her forehead. "Ok you two lovebirds, lets get going Paul." Sam said, chuckling at us both. I turned away, feeling like I was in slow motion, releasing her from my grasp. I closed my eyes, feeling her hand slide down my arm, past my wrist to my fingertips. Then air. This next two hours were going to be torture again.

Chris POV

I watched the guys run out to the wood line, disappearing from my view. I knew when they had transformed, because there were loud howling all of a sudden. I hoped that they had a lead, I didn't feel right, being away from Paul. It was like I was half empty on the inside as soon as he was out of my touch.

I sighed, turning around and going back inside where Paul wanted me. I shut the door, placing my forehead on it, wrapping my arms around my ribs. "Come on girl, you can help me finish up with getting everything ready for dinner for the guys. They're going to be starved when they're done." Emily said coming up behind me, making me jump. I turned, grabbing at my chest where my half empty heart laid jumping in my chest. Em chuckled, grabbing my arm, dragging me into the kitchen.

"What are we making?" I asked. Looking around the kitchen, I seen she had a huge start on it already. _What did she need my help with? Geez, it looks like she's all ready to set the plates._ I thought. "Well, I already have it mostly done, but you can help me clean up a little and get the table set." she replied. I nodded. I already knew my way around the kitchen. I grabbed the plates and silverware out of the cabinets and drawers, going over to the table to set them out.

Thank goodness Emily had a large table. The chairs looked like they were taking a beating from the overgrown men constantly sitting in them for all their meals. The table was in better shape, I'd have to say something to Alice about getting her a new set of table and chairs. It's the least I could do for their hospitality. And Alice would absolutely _love_ shopping for a new kitchen table set.

"Anything else?" I asked Emily, turning to her with my hands on my hips. "Well, not right now, I know I said I'd keep you busy, but until I get everything served up, I'm kind of stumped on things for you to do right now." she gave me an apologetic smile. I shook my head, "No problem. I'll just go grab a book out of the room and read for a bit. Maybe that'll help pass some of the time." I grinned. She grinned and nodded. "If you need me I'll be in my room."

She nodded again, starting to hum some song. It sounded peaceful, and enticing. I turned, walked into my room and grabbed my Ipod from my purse with my ear phones. Finding one of my books from my bag, a Dean Koontz book I've had forever, I laid down on the bed. Turning on the Ipod, I started one of my favorite songs, and sighed closing my eyes.

He works hard to give her all he thinks she wants; A three car garage, her own credit cards; He pulls in late to wake her up with a kiss good night; If he could only read her mind, she'd say:

Chorus :Buy me a rose, call me from work; Open a door for me, what would it hurt; Show me you love me by the look in your eyes; These are the little things I need the most in my life

Now the days have grown to years of feeling all alone; And she can't help but wonder what she's doing wrong; Cause lately she'd try anything to turn his head; Would it make a difference if she said:

_[Chorus]_

And the more that he lives the less that he tries; To show her the love that he hold inside; And the more that she gives the more that he sees; This is a story of you and me

So I bought you a rose, on the way home from work; Opened the door to a heart that I hurt; And I hope you notice this look in my eyes; Cause I'm gonna make things right; I'm gonna hold you tonight; Do all those little things; For the rest of your life.

(Kenny Rogers, Buy Me A Rose)

I flipped through a few more songs, not even opening my book. Now I was just listening to the songs that hit my feelings. The love songs, missing my Paul more and more. _Well this isn't helping any._ I thought. I grabbed my Ipod, keeping my ear phones in my ears and headed to the bathroom. I loved these ear phones, they were the marshmallow ones that fit snugly into your ears and you can hear no outside sounds. Only the songs you were playing. Walking into the bathroom a little down the hall, I cleaned myself up, touching up what little makeup I had on and brushing out my hair. The worst about having long hair is that it gets tangled up a lot. But I couldn't cut off my hair. That was one of the best features about me.

I finished up and walked back into the bedroom, plopping myself back down onto the bed and flipped to another song. This one made me tear up, feeling my half filled heart aching. I sighed and closed my eyes again.

It's undeniable; that we should be together; It's unbelievable; how I used to say that I'd fall never; The basis is need to know; if you don't know just how I feel; Then let me show you now that I'm for real; If all things in timetime will reveal; Yeah...

Chorus:One - you're like a dream come true; Two - just wanna be with you; Three - Girl its plain to seethat you're the only one for me; Four - repeat steps one through three; Five - make you fall in love with me; If ever I believe my work is done; then I'll start back at one...

So Incredible; the way things work themselves out; And all emotionalonce you know that its all about, hey; And undesirable; for us to be apart; Never would of made it very far; Cause you know you got the keys to my heart

(Chorus)

Say farewell to the dark of night; I see the coming of the sun; I feel like a little child; whose life has just begun; You came and breathed new life; Into this lonely heart of mine; You threw out the life line; just in the nick of time...

(Chorus)

(Brian McKnight, Back At One)

_Oh why do I do this to myself?_ I asked. _Because I do…that's why_. I replied back. _Now that's scary. I'm answering myself._ I sighed again. I looked over at the clock to see that only twenty minutes had passed. _Damn. Still over an hour left._ I thought. I sat up, looking out the window by the bed. I could see the wood line again. All around this house was a wood line, you even had to drive through the woods to get to the road. It kind of reminded me of the Cullen's house. They also were located in the woods. It made my heart ache again, thinking of how I left my best friend all alone with vampires. I chuckled. _Like I'm any better, staying with werewolves. _I thought. _Ya, but you also imprinted with a werewolf. You're just as safe as Dawn._ I answered my self. There I go again, answering myself.

Oh how I wished Paul was back, he would reassure me that Dawn would be alright. She was in the caring and gracious hands of Edward and his family. They wouldn't let anything happen to her. I tried to block out of my mind how we came to be at this place. I missed my parents, my life, but really in all reality, I don't know how I could go back to that life now that I had Paul in it. If it was all to disappear in the next minute, it would tear me apart. My Paul was everything to me. He was my breath I take, my heart that beats, my light in the sky. I smiled at this. _My Paul._ _Who would have thought?_ _Hm, I couldn't have asked for anyone better._

Mean Paul in the books, turned out to the best Paul in my life. I turned my head to look down at my Ipod again, to search for another song when I caught something in my peripheral vision. I looked up, thinking it was Emily, when in fact…..it was Victoria. I gasped, seeing her devilish grin staring at me. _This is it, it's the end._ I screamed to myself. I inhaled to let out a scream when she rushed to my side in a split second and slapped her hand down on my mouth right after I got a squeak out. She removed one of my ear phones from my ear and said "Shhh, now we don't want anything bad to happen right?" whispering to me. My eyes bugging out of my head, I shook it. My Ipod still in my hand and my heart almost jumping out of my chest.

"You're little human friend is just fine, we didn't kill her if that's what your thinking. The little wolf is ok too. Just taking a little nap. But it's you that we're after. How intriguing, a human that imprinted on a wolf, as well as the wolf imprinting on you. My, my, my. What an amazing game this will be. You see, James and I both love a game. With his cunning tracking skills and my knack of knowing how to get out of tricky situations, this would be interesting. I wonder how your lover boy will be once he finds out we took you?" She whispered into my ear.

Taking deep breaths in and out of my nose, I knew my heart beating so hard and my breathing wasn't helping the situation any better, knowing my blood flow was strong and I was stirring up my scent more. I closed my eyes, hearing that last song play on repeat on my Ipod, I made a silent prayer to Paul, knowing he couldn't hear me. _Paul, PLEASE help me. Oh my God, she's going to kill me! Oh Lord, please, let me go. I don't want to die!_ I thought to him.

Victoria grabbed my arm, jerking me off the bed heading into the living room where Quil was laying on the floor unconscious. Emily was tied to a chair, tears streaming down her cheeks, soaking into a mouth gag made out of cloth. She was trying to mumble through it, but with Victoria's hand still on my mouth, I couldn't say anything to reassure her. James came out of the kitchen, rounding the corner chuckling. "Oh this is too good Vic. The wolves played right into our trap. This will be one of our best games yet. And to know that the imprint wolf won't be able to do anything to stop the death of his dear princess, will be rewarding enough." he said, grinning at me.

I struggled, trying to escape the vampire clutches, bruising my own arms from her strength. "Now, now. Where do you think you're going? You can't escape us, I thought you would remember that from the books?" Victoria said, chuckling. I gasped. _They knew about the books? But how? _My eyes bugged out again, my heart racing. Victoria responded to my actions. "Oh, we know about the books dear. All we had to do was sit up in a tree like a vulture and we could hear all of the conversations going on in the house. Even all of the phone calls. It gave us a perfect idea for the game. You see, after hearing James' part in the books, we had an idea to kidnap you. Because see, just kidnapping a comatose girl isn't any fun. The next best thing would be to kidnap an imprint of a wolf who shared the imprinting. NEVER has that been heard of, so, what better game, than to kidnap you?" she chuckled softly into my ear.

"Vic, we've spent too much time here, we _have_ to leave now!" he whispered loudly. _Paul? Paul please! Oh my God, PLEASE hear me! I_ screamed in my head. "Now, we can't have you screaming as we're jumping from tree to tree, keeping our scent from the wolves, so you're going to have to take a little nap." Victoria said. I dropped my Ipod that was still in my hand, which ripped the other ear phone out of my ear. Victoria reached up and flipped me in the head, surrendering me to darkness.

**Let me know what you think! Sorry for the cliffy, but I have to end the chapter some where. It's best to keep you on the edge of your seat! LOL! :o)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Two POV's in this chapter. It's getting more intense now! Oh what I have in store for you all! hehehe**

**Disclaimer: Hmmmm, nope, don't own Twilight yet.**

Chapter 12

Paul POV

Sam and I took to the woods again, relieving Leah and having Jacob stick with us for another hour before he was being relieved. We ran and ran, circling the reservation but coming up with nothing again. The scent that I picked up before was still there, but only faint. I just had a gut wrenching feeling that something was going to happen, I just didn't know when or what. _"I know Paul, just hang in there. I need your full concentration."_ Sam said, running next to me. I nodded. Jacob was on the other side of the rez, but we could still hear any thoughts he might have. Our range was so far three hundred miles, we haven't went further to try out a further distance yet. No need to so far.

"_I just feel strange Sam. Like something just isn't quite right."_ I said, shaking my head, my fur bouncing more with each gallop I took. Sam looked over at me, _"Well, you just left Chris. She's alright."_ he said. _"I know, but it's just a weird feeling. Something's telling me to go back." _I said, looking back over at him before turning to cut around the treaty line.

"_Oh it's just that imprint feeling trying to pull you back to her, Paul. She's fine. We've already established that. Just run your shift then you can get back."_ Jacob thought to me. Damn, he could be so insensitive. He has NO idea what it is I'm feeling. _"Damn it Jacob, it's worse and stronger than that. Something just isn't right!"_ I growled at him. I knew he could hear me, he could see my anger through his thoughts. Why did he have to be such an ass? Well, I guess now I can see how I looked from everyone else's perspective. I use to be an ass myself. Always making everyone else's day miserable.

It was then that I heard a thought that made me stop in my tracks, dropping me to the ground, making me wince in pain. Sam, not expecting me to stop, skidded to a stop a few feet ahead of me. _"Paul, PLEASE help me. Oh my God, she's going to kill me! Oh Lord, please, let me go. I don't want to die!" _came the sound of Chris through my thoughts. _"What the HELL was that?"_ exclaimed Jacob. I could tell he stopped in mid stride, surprised by the same thought. _"Jacob, go straight to the house, Paul! That was Chris, get your ass to the house too!"_ Sam yelled in our heads.

I hadn't paid any attention about Embry, not hearing him in our thoughts or seeing his position until Sam made a comment. _"Embry! Where the hell are you?"_ hearing nothing, Sam cursed to himself and we took off like lightening, my heart jumping a mile a minute in my chest. My thoughts were scattered all over the place, _How the hell did I just hear her? What's going on? Where is Embry? Is she hurt? Is she dead?_ The last question I shrugged off. If she was dead I would have felt the emptiness. The loneliness of her life gone. But she was still alive. I could feel it. I heard her next thought to me, making me wince, pushing myself further, faster, _"Paul? Paul please! Oh my God, PLEASE hear me!" _I could hear her? How was that possible? Could the reason be is because she imprinted on me also? If that was the case, why haven't I heard her thoughts before?

We were at the house in fifteen seconds, for being thirty miles out, that was a record for us. Jacob came up to us as soon as we broke through the clearing, still in our wolf forms. _"I don't hear Embry, but I can smell him. I smell blood too."_ Jacob said, looking all around us. _"Let's go inside and check on the girls first."_ Sam ordered. We couldn't hear anything in the house, leaving us to believe that they were already gone in that short time I heard her last. We ran up to the doors, taking a second to transform and slide on our shorts, bursting into the front living room.

Emily was bound and gagged to a chair. Sam ran over, undoing her mouth gag before she started sobbing hysterically, trying to form words through it all, "Chris….. gone….. Victoria and James….. took her…. through the window onto the roof….. I'm so sorry…."She broke off. As soon as she was undone Sam took her in his arms, comforting her. I looked around, still in shock. Quil laid in the floor, unconscious and still breathing, not seeing any sign of Chris.

I ran back outside and looked up at the roof. Hoping I would catch a glimpse somewhere. I couldn't just jump to the roof, being in human form I still had a strong sense of smell, but not well enough to try to follow them. I had to be in my wolf form. And I just couldn't just jump on the roof in that form, the roof wouldn't be able to hold me. Let alone trying to jump from tree to tree in wolf form, that was impossible. I was stuck, not being able to do anything right now. I sure as hell couldn't catch their scent from on the ground if they took to the trees.

Sam came outside with Emily under his arm, followed by Jacob. "We need to call the Cullen's. We need to waive the treaty for right now and have them help us follow them through the trees with us on the ground." he said. I nodded, looking at him with wide eyes. That was the best idea I've ever heard. "I'll call the elders before to warn them. We have no choice. Jacob, I'll run and see if I can find Embry in a moment. You go with Paul to try to catch the scents." he ordered. He took Emily back inside, still sobbing so that he could call.

Jacob came over to me where I was still rooted to the ground, looking up at the trees. "I'm sorry dude, we all shouldn't have ignored your feelings that something was wrong. I won't give you hell about it anymore. But don't worry, we'll find her." he said. I was still in too much shock to say anything, so I nodded, looking at him with desperation in my eyes. "Let's run out and see if we can catch a trail if they jumped from the trees." Jacob suggested. It wasn't a bad idea.

Jacob ran inside to let Sam know what we were doing. In the mean time, Jacob and I were going to run ahead, getting a head start. We were running for about fifteen minutes before we came across different vampire smells. It took me a moment to register who they were.

"Hey boys! We're here to assist!" The big vampire said from the trees. Emmett I believe. I hadn't gotten to know any of them well, but I could just about place a name with the face. I looked up and nodded at him, noticing he had the blonde Rosalie, the pixie Alice I believe, and her mate Jackson. No, that wasn't right, Jasper….that's it, all jumping from branch to branch helping us to track the two we are sworn to kill. We were sworn to kill any vampires, including the Cullen's. But they were different, they have proven themselves to us on more than one occasion.

_Embry and I had just made our first run through the reservation, keeping our shifts to ensure the safety of our people. Jacob and Quil were finishing up, currently up by the Cullens' treaty line, four miles from their home. Embry and I were just circling around, just about to head towards Emily house to run through once when we heard and seen Quil howl a painful howl There was no warning at all. Jacob had been about a half mile away from Quil, keeping a small distance between the two like we always do to cover more ground. _

_Quil's howl of pain sound of pure torture. Embry and I took to Quil's position to see what was going on. We still could not see from Quil's vision as to what was happening. We could see Quil tumble to the ground and wither in pain, then seeing nothing as he changed to his human form. "Damn it! Embry, Paul, get your asses over here! I smelled a vamp! It must have Quil!" Jacob hollered at us in our heads. "We're just about there. Do you see the vampire?" I asked._

"_No! The damn thing took off. It headed up towards the Cullens'. I don't even know if they know it's here. I hope to hell it's not with them. If it is, I'm going to tear them all to shreds. It's a breach in the contract. They know they're not supposed to hunt or be on our lands. The same goes to their friends. They agreed to it!" Jacob said pissed. _

_By the time we got to Quil, he was unconscious. His body laying in odd angles. "Paul, take Quil back to the house. Embry, come with me and help me track down this damn vampire." Jacob instructed. I nodded, transforming back into my human form, slipping on my shorts quickly before picking up Quil's human body to run back to the house. I hated having to pick him up, not knowing the extent of his injuries. But we'd be damned to just leave him out here in the middle of no-where._

_Jacob and Embry took off, towards the Cullens' location at full speed. I reached the Black's house, Billy already having the door open, waiting on us. "I heard the cry, I just didn't know who it was. Is Quil alright?" Billy asked as I laid him down on the couch. I shook my head, "I don't know. A vampire got to him from behind. I'm not sure what injuries he has. They were out by the Cullens' treaty line when it happened. Jacob thinks the vampire ran off towards the Cullens' home and is with them. We're not truthfully sure if it's with them or not, but given that it ran towards their side, it may be." I answered. Billy rolled to the phone and dialed some numbers quickly. "Who are you calling?" I asked, turning around to look at him. Who could he possibly call to help Quil right now that didn't know of the secret? _

"_I'm calling Dr. Cullen. He's the only one that knows of our secret that could possibly help." I shook my head fiercely, stomping over to Billy, slamming my hand down on the phone to disconnect it. "You can't do that! That's making them break the treaty Billy. You KNOW they are not allowed on the rez! We'll kill them before they get two feet over the treaty line." Billy looked at me with a fierce scowl over his face. _

"_You think I don't know that? For Christ sakes, one of your brothers is seriously hurt from a vampire and you want him to be in that shape for the rest of his life? His damn bones aren't going to set right Paul! You know that as well as I do. We have to have someone break them and reset them. Do you seriously want to explain to the damn ER doctor as to why he has broken his bones and they healed themselves within an hour of him breaking them? Because I really don't think they'd believe us. We'd have police and everyone else down here thinking we've tortured the poor boy and kept him for months before taking him to the doctor. No NORMAL human heals a broken bone in an hour Paul! The doctor would think that it's months old breaks. We'd be put in prison. Do you REALLY want that?" Billy screamed at me at the end. _

_He had a point. We would jeopardize everything if we went to a hospital. There was no way we could take him there or even to the hospital on the rez. And there was no way that any of us would be able to reset his bones. I nodded at Billy, letting him take the matter in his hands. He was one of the elders. If he allowed the Cullens' onto the land, the others would have to go with it if there was a good reason. _

_My body shook with anger, as Billy picked up the phone again and dialed the number again. "Dr. Cullen. I'm sorry to disturb you and I know we've not been on the best of terms, but we need your help. Quil is badly injured from a vampire that was on our land. We believe he's crushed some bones pretty good and we can't take him to the hospital. But we're not sure if the vampire is with your family…. So your family is not with the vampire out there?… ok, the last I knew, they were out close to the treaty line by your property. Quil is here at my house…three of yours is out searching for the vampire. Good. That will give us someone on both sides of the line…ok. How quick can you get here, we're lifting the treaty for you, and you only." _

_Billy said his goodbyes and hung up the phone. Wheeling around to me, he said in a stern voice. "Under no circumstances, and I mean NONE, are you to attack that man when he comes over the line. Get out there and notify the others to let Dr. Cullen through. It's to be him only." giving me an evil eye. I hated the Cullens', but what was I to do? I can't go against an elder. They had the ability to kick me out of the tribe and rez for good. I'd just have to tolerate it to get my wolf brother back to perfect shape._

_I nodded, took off to the front yard, discarding my shorts quickly to shift back to my wolf form. Notifying the others through our thoughts of the directions they were to abide by, but not without hearing some objections before agreeing, I shifted back putting on my shorts and headed back inside. _

_I stood with Quil for a few minutes before I heard a knock on the front door. Billy wheeled himself quickly to the front door, letting in Dr. Cullen. "Thank you Dr. Cullen, I appreciate all you can do." he said, wheeling to the couch beside Dr. Cullen. "Please Billy, call me Carlisle. I only go by Dr. Cullen at the hospital." Billy nodded, motioning toward Quil. It was all I could do to keep from shifting. My body was literally vibrating from being this close to a vampire. But being ordered not to do anything kept running through my head. This bloodsucker was close to one of us. I didn't care if it was in their beliefs not to kill a human. We weren't human. But then again, they were suppose to be 'vegetarians'. Both their coven and our tribe were going against human nature. Who was to know that this leech would turn at the last minute and kill Quil?_

_Billy turned to me and gave me an evil eye. "Cool it Paul, or you can go outside." he threatened. I shook my head no. No way in HELL was I going to let this leech in here by his self with a crippled and a broken friend. Carlisle turned towards me after he kneeled down next to Quil. "Paul, I'm sorry about what happened, but I'm here on good intentions. Please trust me on this. I'm only here to help." he said. "You want me to trust you? You're a leech for crying out loud! You're not even supposed to be here!" I screamed. "Paul! That is enough I said!" Billy hollered. I was breathing heavily. My chest rising and falling fiercely. _

"_Fine. But I'm watching your every move leech." I stared at Carlisle, with a threat in my eye. "You're not going to like what you hear though. I'm going to have to re-break his bones. I can give him some morphine, but with your high body temp, it's going to burn it off quickly. I'm not sure how much time I have in between each break till when the morphine wears off. He's sure to wake up screaming from the pain." he said, looking back and forth between Billy and I. I nodded, understanding. Billy looked at Quil. "Do it. I don't care how, just make sure he's better." Billy said. _

_Carlisle nodded, turning back to Quil. He ran his hands down each of his arms, feeling for any breaks before giving any morphine to him. Wanting to know where the breaks were before injecting him with the drug, giving him less time to re-break the bones. Carlisle sat back on his feet, digging into his black bag. Pulling out a needle and a small bottle filled with a clear liquid, he sucked in a good amount of the liquid into the syringe before injecting it into one of Quil's arm. Within in second, he had re-broke one of his bones in his left arm, reaching over to the other arm, re-breaking it. He reached down, feeling Quil's left leg and re-broke it quickly. Quil screamed in agony, letting us know that the morphine hadn't lasted that long. I winced, hearing him scream in such pain felt like a dagger into my stomach. _

_Carlisle injected more morphine into the syringe and injecting it again into his arm after running his hands down the left leg again and right leg. Re-breaking both legs, the left leg having two broken bones, one in the thigh and the other in the calf, and setting them, he worked to roll Quil over slightly, checking his back. He rolled him back over, feeling along his rib cage. Quil whimpered, feeling the pain over some of the ribs where they were either cracked or broken, I wasn't sure which. Carlisle injected more morphine, working on Quil's ribs, trying to help reset them the best he could. I didn't know you could move rib bones like the way he did, but apparently a vampire has a better judge of how to set a broken bone that small. _

_He worked on placing a bandage around Quil's ribs and wrapping his arms and legs where the breaks were. Sighing, he rolled back on his heels and stood up. "That's the best I can do. He didn't have a broken back, but some good rib breaks. It almost appears that the vampire wrapped his arms around Quil's front legs and brought them to his ribs, almost crushing his ribs with the force, but just breaking his arms in one place on each arm. His legs, I'm not sure how that would have happened, unless the vampire fell on his hind legs. That would be my assumption." he said, turning around to look at us after staring at Quil while he spoke. _

_Billy nodded. "Thank you. You've proved differently to us." he said. Carlisle looked over at me, then down at Billy. "We may not be close, but I never turn down anyone that has done us no harm if they are in need of help. But that will not always imply to other vampires. If we do not know them, we do not help them if they do anything of this sort. They will not be welcomed onto our land." Carlisle said. _

_I nodded. We could understand what he meant. We were the same way, only we just didn't let any vampire on our lands. Any that crossed over were to suffer the consequences. We would not tolerate any trespassers onto our lands. If it meant harm to our people, we would destroy the reason. _

_Billy held out his hand toward Carlisle, in a means to shake his hand. Carlisle looked down at his hand with a small look of shock on his face. Realizing what Billy was doing, Carlisle took his hand, pumping it a few times before letting go. A shiver went through Billy's body, noticing the coldness of the vampire's hand. "Please, Carlisle, if there is anything that we could do to repay the favor, let me know." Billy said, looking down at the floor. _

_Carlisle grinned, nodding. He reached down and picked up his black bag, turning to go to the door. Billy wheeled himself to face the doctor walking with his back to us. It almost felt like Carlisle trusted me not to jump him and tear him apart. "Carlisle." Billy said, catching the doctors attention. Carlisle turned around, looking back at him. "You've proven yourself better than what we believed you to be. You've surprised me today Carlisle. You're ok." Billy said sincerely. Carlisle nodded, a small smile coming across his lips. "I'm glad you feel that way. It's not a front Billy. It's how we all are in my family. We mean no harm to you or your people. I'm glad you see us that way now."_

Shaking my head, I came out of the memory that just passed me. Sam must have pulled some strings, because they were here quick. Even though we could run with vampires, they must have been on the treaty line waiting for the call to come. Maybe having Dawn and Chris together here together really was beneficial. If they wouldn't let anything happen to Chris, we should return the favor for them someday with Dawn if they ever needed the help.

Alice spoke up, confirming some of my questions I had questioned myself. "If you're wondering how we got here so quick, I was finally able to see Chris once she was away from you all. All of you erase my visions when she is around you. I finally seen her with James and Victoria right before Sam called Carlisle, making us run to the treaty line to wait for the call to cross. Sam told Carlisle they took to the trees to avoid you. But they won't avoid us. I can't see when we'll catch them. We just have to search for a cabin in the middle of nowhere. I know that's little to go on, but it's all we have right now. And just to let you know, I can't see the outcome of the attack. With you wolves there, everything is blank. So far, you're on the right track though. They headed this way." the little pixie said.

"_We're going to get her Paul, don't worry too much."_ Jacob said, running full force next to me. I nodded. _"I know, I'm glad Alice came so that we could see the outcome, but I wish the mind reader would have come. That way we could actually speak to them." _I replied back to him. _"Yes, that would have made it easier, but he's with his mate. You can't actually think he'd want to be separated from her right now."_ his thoughts were sympathetic towards the mind reader. Edward was it? I was glad there were so many of them, but damn, trying to remember all their names was hard. At least it was taking my mind off things for right now, trying to concentrate on the trail.

We ran for what seemed like hours, some of the Cullen's taking to the ground, some taking to the trees now, just in case they decided to switch their path again by taking to the trees to throw us off. They had no way of knowing that the Cullen's would be helping the wolves. This was an advantage on our side. More of us to take them down and get Chris out of the way, but it seemed as though the two vamps couldn't make up their minds the way their trails were leading. It would lead us north, the east, then slightly southwest, then back up north. Just back and forth. I couldn't get it. What were they doing?

Alice hollered, "Stop!" We all skidded to a stop, looking over at her standing on the ground behind us. Her eyes were glazed over, I forgot momentarily she was a future seeker. Her mate Jasper jumped from the trees, running to her side, placing his hand on her arm. "Alice? What do you see?" her head shook slowly side to side. "They changed their minds. Their not taking her to a cabin. It's some type of empty warehouse. Not entirely empty, but abandoned. There's chains around and cranes. Fork lifts and more heavy equipment. It seams to be by the Kalaloch Lodge, approximately fifty miles away from here. About three miles away from the place that I seen, it may be an old timber facility. But their changing their strategy. It's a game. They're just going to keep jumping from place to place I think. Keep leading us around. James likes the games. It's almost like he knows what we'll do and keeps changing their minds on purpose." Her eyes became clear, looking shocked at me.

"You think they're doing that on purpose? It seems to me as if they know about the book and they are playing with us." Jasper looked at her amazed. We all read in between the lines. Alice just didn't want to come out and say it, but that's what I was thinking too. They knew. _How did they know?_ I thought. "But they wouldn't know that we would be here to help you would they?" she asked more to herself than any of us. She shook her head, "Let's go. The quicker we can get to them the better." Alice said. I nodded, taking back off toward the scent with everyone following me, catching up.

We ran for another minute before I caught something in my eye ahead of us. It was a piece of clothing, hanging from a limb down low to the ground. I ran straight to it, sniffing it. _Chris!_ I thought. It was Chris' shirt, the one that she had changed into this morning. No blood was on it, but it got me anxious and pissed. I felt a wave of calm come over me. I forgot that the future seeker's mate was an empath. It kind of made me feel better, him calming my anger down to where I could think straight. I took to the trees about twenty feet away and changed back to my human form, putting on my cotton shorts, running back to the shirt.

Alice had the shirt in her hands, looking at it in shock. "Damn James! I swear if he hurts my little sis in any way, I'll burn him before I can rip him apart!" the big guy Emmett said, looking at the shirt pissed. I nodded over to Jasper, giving him a dose of appreciation for the calmness he was sending me. I reached for the shirt and Alice handed it over to me. "You won't get a hold of her Emmett, because I'm going to rip him to shreds first. Then I'll let you do the honor of burning him." I whispered. I gripped the shirt in my fist, turning around in disgust that that damn vampire had the decency to take her shirt off. _If he rapes her, I swear I'll go fury on his ass!_ I thought to myself. Not that I wouldn't anyways, but it would be worse.

Rosalie came up to me putting her hand on my arm behind me. I turned slightly to look at her. Pain now flickering across my face. "We'll get her, Paul. Just hang in there." she whispered. I nodded. _Damn right we're going to get her. _

EPOV

It had been four days now, since Dawn had been in her drug induced coma. She hadn't come back to us in spirit yet. I wasn't even sure if she knew how to do it in the first place to try again. We may not hear from her again till she woke up. But it was driving me insane not being able to hear her again. That one time wasn't enough to satisfy me. I had to hear from her.

Carlisle and Esme had stayed at the house while the others had taken off to help Paul and Jacob search for Chris. Carlisle kept coming in to stay with me off and on. Esme had come in also to keep me company. I didn't mind them staying with me. I no longer felt the urge to keep her and to growl at anyone that came in to the room. I needed the comfort of knowing that they were here for me, waiting for her to wake up too. _But damn it is so hard not hearing from her._ I thought.

I was needing to go for a hunt soon, but I just couldn't bare to leave her when she hadn't came back to us to speak. Until I heard from her again, I wouldn't be leaving her. Not until that meant she finally woke up. Since Alice had said that she would wake up in another two days, Carlisle had been decreasing her dosage of the medicine so that she could wake up. But still giving her enough to keep her asleep to heal without the pain. Tomorrow he would be lowering the dosage again, just barely leaving the medicine to drip in her IV. She never needed stitches for the cut on her head and it seemed that it was healing nicely. There may be a slight scar, but since it was near her hairline it would be almost impossible for a human eye to catch it. To a vampire, we would be able to see it easily.

Her knee was healing as progressed. She still wouldn't be able to walk on it for awhile as it would be tender and her arm would need even longer to heal since she had the two breaks. I wish I could have just turned her, then she would have been awake today and all her cuts and breaks healed by now. But I didn't know if this is the life she wanted since she lost her other life at home. I couldn't bring her into this world and have her resent me for the rest of our existence. I loved her and I would have done anything for her. Hopefully she wouldn't be in too much pain once she woke up, but I just wished she was already a vampire. That way we wouldn't have had to go through all of this.

I laid next to her, holding her hand and my other arm under her neck, my fingers on her shoulder. I constantly ran my thumb over the back of her hand in circles. Counting her breaths and heartbeats was something to help me get through this. Carlisle was in his study while Esme was downstairs working on a sweater she was knitting. They knew I needed time alone with her, but they were keeping their ears open for when she decided to visit us again in spirit.

Carlisle had sent the others to help with the search with the regard of the tribe's approval for us to cross the treaty line. With the help of our family, they would be able to keep track of the scent of their trail plus help take them down since Victoria had the ability to dodge any trouble coming her way. That may be the trick of them escaping better, but our group would take them down the quickest time possible.

Dawn let out a deep sigh. That shocked me to the core, since she was in the drug induced coma, she shouldn't have been able to do that. "Carlisle?" I whispered out to the house, catching his attention. He was in the room in a split second. Esme close behind him, both of them looking worried, mirroring my own reaction. We all looked down at Dawn patiently, waiting for something to happen. She was still breathing and her heart was still beating, which caused us to be curious. It was within the next couple of seconds that we got what we were waiting for.

"Edward? Carlisle? Esme? I've missed you all." Dawn whispered into the air. The sound of her voice coming from my side of the bed behind me. I looked over, my disbelief increasing. Carlisle and Esme looked up to gasp in shock themselves. We could see her! Just barely, looking more like a ghost. "Love?" I whispered, catching her eye. She looked at me shocked also. She looked down, raising her hands up, seeing that she was with us in a form that we hadn't seen yet. She looked back up at me and smiled.

"You can see me!" She said. Floating through the bed, coming to me. I sat up, not taking my hand from hers laying on the bed. I smiled. Seeing this was better than just hearing her voice. "Yes, Dawn. It seems as though you can transport your spirit from your body from what I've researched." Carlisle said from the other side of the bed. I looked over at him and seen Esme, her hand covering her mouth and quietly sobbing. If tears could fall from her eyes, her cheeks would be stained with them.

I looked back at Dawn's spirit, "Love, I miss you so much. Can you feel any pain from your body?" She shook her head no, still smiling. "The medicine Carlisle is giving me is taking the pain away. But I can tell he's decreased the dosage. I'm sure I'll be able to feel it soon." Carlisle nodded at her. "We're decreasing it so that you can wake up on your own. Tomorrow I'll decrease it more, then the day after I'll have you off of it completely." Carlisle confirmed to her.

She nodded, smiling. "What's going on with Chris? I know she's been kidnapped by James and Victoria. Are the others going to get them?" she asked, looking at Carlisle. We gasped. We hadn't told her any of that so that she could heal without the knowledge of what happened. _How could she possibly know what happened?_ I thought to myself and got the answer I was asking for.

Noticing our shocked faces that she couldn't have known that information, she explained, "I've heard everything since last time. It's like I'm asleep and dreaming it. Not seeing anything but hearing all of the voices around me. All of it throughout the house. I guess you could almost say like vampire hearing. I know there's been no more news." she sobbed, it seemed as though she could still cry in her spirit form and it was killing me that I couldn't collect her in my arms to calm her down. She looked over at me and game me a reassuring smile, taking a deep breath. "Edward, you need to hunt. You're eyes are almost black." she told me, blinking away her tears. I nodded. "I was waiting on you love. I couldn't bear leaving and miss your next visit. It was driving me crazy." I admitted. She gave me a slight smile. "I'm sorry, it's just that I had to find out how I did that in the first time. It's difficult to explain how I do it. It's like I literally have to go to sleep in my mind and lift my soul out of my body. It's very difficult, but I guess after practice it will come easier after time. Edward, can you answer something for me?" she looked at me worriedly.

I nodded. "Why didn't you change me? I could be like you now. I could be healed and by your side." I sighed, knowing that this question was coming. "It's because I didn't know if you wanted this life, love. I couldn't change you, not knowing what you wanted. I didn't want you to resent me for the rest of our existence. You have a chance to heal. To be back to yourself. If it was worse and you were going to die, I would have. I couldn't lose you. But you would recover from what happened. I couldn't do it till I knew from you."

She slowly nodded, taking a deep breath. "I wish you would have. I've lost everything else, I don't want to lose you. I took that drive to get away from you all for just awhile. I just wanted to collect myself mentally I guess. I didn't want you all suffering from my pain of my loss. But changing me may have been better, because then I would have felt like I belonged somewhere. Now? I don't know if I fit in anywhere. I'm not like you, I lost my real family and I'm suffering. It may not have been best to change me with me feeling this way, but it would have helped knowing I was fitting in somewhere. I feel like an outcast. There is nothing here that makes me feel normal."

I shook my head fiercely. "You belong here, love. We all love you. You couldn't go anywhere and have the same support and love from anyone else while going through this. But if you really want changed, I'll do it. Or Carlisle will do it if you feel more secure with him. I've never changed anyone before. But I also won't do it till you've faced your inner demons. You have to accept what has happened before I go and change you to a life that we wouldn't put upon anyone willingly." I told her.

She nodded, a glisten of tears showing in her eyes again. Her tears wouldn't drop to the floor, but they still dared to release from her eyes. She sniffed, her arms holding herself around her ribs. She started flickering, softly starting to fade away. Her eyes grew a little larger before she said, "I can't hold onto it any longer. I'm sorry!" and she faded away to nothing. Her spirit probably floating back into her body where she could grow stronger again.

I sighed. I actually heard and seen her this time. This brought a small smile to my lips. "Edward, you need to hunt now. Dawn's right, you seen and heard her, now get out there to help take care of yourself. You're not doing anyone else or yourself any good by starving yourself." Carlisle said from the other side of the bed. I looked up at him and nodded, leaning down and kissing my love on her forehead giving her a slight squeeze of her hand before standing up and coming around to Carlisle's side with Esme. "Watch over her please?" I asked in a pained voice. Esme turned and gave me a motherly hug while Carlisle looked a me and nodded.

Esme released me, as I turned to leave the room. With one last look back, I took off outside of the house. The further I went, the feeling came back into my chest. The pull from where my heart used to beat. I still was not sure as to what this feeling was, but I had a feeling it had something to do with the connection that Dawn and I had. Almost like since she was my mate, that it was our thread spiritually that kept us linked to each other. I had never heard of any of the others experiencing this pull, but I assumed it was because none of them thought anything to say a word about it. Almost like me, where I just assumed and never questioned it.

But because of Dawn being from another time frame of our world, I had better ask Carlisle about the feeling. What if what I was feeling wasn't natural and maybe the others _didn't_ have that feeling and that's why no one has said anything of their mates. _Too many questions, what if's, doubts_. Would I be able to find the answer?

I felt so drawn to Dawn. Like I'm withering away to nothing when I'm away from her. And the feeling just increases the further I'm away from her. The length of time increases the feeling also. This is why my hunting time was decreased to a quick fifteen minutes, frantically searching for my prey trying to get back to her quicker. I quickly found a cougar up in a tree, lounging, cleaning himself off while basking in a stream of sunlight that was peaking from the trees.

Not very often do we have sunlight pouring from the sky. But I could guarantee it wouldn't be for long. It was just a break in the clouds as they constantly filled the sky. The cougar was a quick kill as I jumped up onto the branch he was laying on, not even noticing I was on the branch till I took my first step and the branch leaned down a little. He looked up at me and got to his feet, growling at me. I quickly leaped at him, wrapping him in my arms and had my teeth on his neck drinking his blood before we landed on the ground below. I never broke contact with his neck when we landed, draining him in just a few seconds. I was filling my thirst, but it wasn't enough. I dropped his carcass and quickly found a place to bury him, sniffing the air for another prey.

I caught the scent of a bear close by near the caves. I ran, searching for the bear. He was near the entrance, sitting. He looked as if he could be waiting something or someone. He caught the scent of me and grunted, getting up on his four legs before standing on his hind legs letting our a ferocious roar. I didn't give him a chance to progress any further than from where he stood. I rushed at him from the trees, grabbing a hold of one of his arms, swinging myself around to his back where I gripped him with my legs, holding his front legs down to his sides and plunging my teeth into his neck. He roared and swayed, beginning to feel the dizziness of the loss of blood before dropping to his stomach with me on his back still.

I stood after draining him, feeling my stomach slosh indicating I was full. I had to get back to Dawn. The pull was fierce now, feeling like someone was trying to pull my heart out of my chest. I buried my kill and I took off at a fast run back towards the house. The shorter the distance of the house, the pull lessened little by little. By the time I got to the house, the pull was almost completely gone. I raced up the stairs and came into my room to see Carlisle still beside the bed with Esme sitting on the end of the bed, her hand on Dawn's leg. They both looked up at me and gave me a slight smile. "Edward, dear, why don't you take the moment while your up and get you a shower to clean up a bit. We'll still wait here." Esme said.

I nodded, quickly got my clothes and took off to the bathroom that adjoined my room. Quickly taking my shower and dressing, I rushed back into the room. Going over to lay on the bed beside my love, I took this time to ask Carlisle about the feeling in my chest. "Carlisle, I have a situation I need you to look into for me if you could again please. I know your busy, but it's something that is kind of importance." I looked at Carlisle as I took Dawn's hand and rubbed circles on the back of her hand with my thumb.

Carlisle looked at me curiously, "What is it son?" he asked. I took a deep breath. "Whenever I get a distance away from Dawn, I get this strong feeling of a pull at my heart the further away I get and the longer away I am. I'm not sure if this is an indication of us being mates and it's just our connection, or if it's because she's from a parallel universe of our world. Do you and Esme get this feeling?" I asked him. Carlisle shook his head. "I don't get this feeling, do you Esme?" he turned to ask her. She shook her head, her eyes wide. "No, it has to be because she is from a parallel universe. I've not heard of anything like that. Have you Carlisle?" she turned to look back at him. He shook his head, _A pull? How strong is the pull Edward?_ he mentally asked me.

"It's like someone is trying to rip my heart out. It doesn't hurt, it's just a pull. And it literally feels like it could just pull out of my chest. I don't know if Dawn has the same feeling, but it's almost we have a spiritual thread linking us together and the further away from each other we are, the thread gets pulled tighter and tighter till it's about ready to snap. I couldn't be away from her for very long, because if felt like I was going to lose my soul. I don't want to test the distance on it Carlisle. I'm afraid it's something of importance between us. I don't want that link to snap." I said, glancing down at Dawn, taking my free hand to run my finger down her jaw and up across her lips where I could feel her breath come from her nose.

Carlisle looked down at Dawn, "Well, I really don't know what to say other than I'll check into it for you. I'm not sure what I'll find out, but I'll look hard for you. But until Dawn wakes up for me to know if she has that feeling too, it's really not a lot to go on." he said. I nodded, looking up at him. "Thank you." Carlisle and Esme looked at each other, almost to silently speak to each other. _Don't worry Edward._ Carlisle thought, looking back over at me. _I'll find something. I'll search, but the next time we hear from Dawn, we'll have to ask her about the pull. I may not find anything until then. _He thought to me.

I nodded. I was going to have to deal with that for now.

**Sorry to leave Chris' POV out of this one, but I left that for the next chapter. Most of it is done in her perspective. Don't worry! It's worth the wait! ;o) Tell me what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**So here's the next chapter. Sorry I haven't posted it before. With this week being Thanksgiving, I've been swamped at work and busy at home cleaning too! I hope you enjoy it though! **

**Disclaimer:  
Me: I own Twilight.**

**Chris: No you don't. **

**Me: Yes I do. **

**Chris: Uh, No. You don't. **

**Me: Well damn.**

Chapter 13

Chris POV

I gradually came out of the darkness, moaning from the pain in my head. _Where am I?_ I thought. I didn't hear any noise and I was laying on a hard, cold ground. Concrete it felt like. My whole top half of my body shivering from the cold. I gradually opened my eyes to see total darkness surround me. As I blinked a few times to get my eyes to focus, I could barely make out what looked like some big equipment and a belt machine of some sorts. Looking up, I could see rafters and lights hanging down from them that obviously weren't turned on as well as chains that hung in loops around the ceiling, some hanging straight down.

I pulled myself up onto one of my elbows, grimacing and moaning softly from the pain in my head still. I looked down and was shocked to see me only wearing my bra on the top half of my body. _My God, where did my shirt go?_ I closed my eyes and sighed. I rubbed the sore spot on the side of my head trying to remember what happened. All I could remember was laying on the bed listening to my Ipod. That is, until I heard voices come from behind me, then it all came rushing back to me making my eyes open in shock.

"I told you that you flicked her too hard on her head. She's in pain now." a man said behind me. _James._ I thought. I slowly turned myself, now sitting in a half sitting position with my arms behind me, palms down on the cold concrete floor. Looking up at the red head Victoria and her mate James, I gave them a scowl. Victoria had a smirk plastered on her face. "Apparently I didn't flick her hard enough. She's still alive." she snickered evilly. "We need her Vic if this is to work. Hopefully those wolves were able to keep up with your trail. You kept jumping up in the trees enough, that I'm not sure if they would be able to stick with your scent." James said, looking at her getting agitated.

Victoria looked from me back to James with her arms crossed, "Oh give it a rest. Her imprint would do anything to get her back. I'm sure that there is more than just him looking for her and the wolves would spread out to keep up with my scent. This is going to work so well, we'll be able to take out more than one wolf. Maybe the whole tribe of them if they all work together on this. It will be fabulous!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air laughing. What she didn't know was that hopefully my family the Cullen's would be there to help too. They wouldn't have a chance in hell if both the wolves and the Cullen's were coming to save me. I just hoped I was right.

I smirked at Victoria and James, "You think that my imprint would actually let you live? He will be a force to reckon with. Apparently you haven't read up on your wolf information Victoria. When they imprint, they imprint for life. They will do anything for their love." I said angry. Victoria came over to me and knelt down to my level, putting her cold fingers on my chin, lifting my face up a little more to look at her. I tried to pull away, but if I forced anymore, she'd crush my chin. "Oh sweet little girl. You have no idea what's in store for them. We'll make your imprint fall to his knees when he sees you. It's just a matter of when they'll come to find you. And when they do? He won't even recognize you." she said, letting go of my chin to back hand me with vampire speed. I didn't have a chance to dodge her. _How can you with that speed?_ My face jerked hard to my other shoulder, making me flip over on the ground, rolling ten feet away.

My right eye where she back handed me was now swollen, the instant she hit me. I could feel blood trickling down the side of my face. My cheek also swollen as I put my hand up to my face to feel the damage. I let out a loud sob and tears falling rapidly out of my left eye. James growled from his spot he was still standing in. "Vic! You didn't have to do that!" James screamed at her. Great, blood pouring from a wound and I was in a large building with two vampires that drank human blood. This was NOT looking good.

My body was already starting to ache from the roll on the floor from the force. I tried to sit up, letting go of my cheek and trying to back away from them further. Victoria flew to my side, grabbing a hold of my hair, pulling hard to get me to stand up. I cried out in pain since my head still hurt. She clicked her tongue, shaking her head side to side with a smile on her lips from behind my shoulder looking over at my face. "Aw, look at that sweet face. It's all ruined. Oh well, at least you'll still have the other side of your face that looks nice." she pulled my head back towards her shoulder as she hissed. She threw me down, letting me tumble more across the cold concrete. I yelped in pain. My shoulder landed hard first, pain shooting down my arm. It wasn't dislocated that I could feel, but I'll have a nasty bruise on it later.

"Why are you doing this?" I cried to her, trying to sit up again and backing up. Victoria slowly walked in front of me, like a predator stalking his prey. "We heard everything about the Twilight books you and your friend had. Only they got a few things wrong about James and I. James is like the stupid grasshopper in Pinocchio. He tries to be my conscience. He likes the games. He just likes to piss other vampires off and kill them for the thrill. You know, trespassing where he doesn't belong, stirring up some trouble, having a chase, then tearing them apart once they catch him. He's all against hurting you because there's no fun in hunting a human because their not fast enough to out run us, but not me. I think it brings more to the end when they come for you. Having the revenge of trying to kill us for hurting and killing you, brings out more of the anger in them. So when we heard about the books, then how you imprinted as well as him imprinting on you, seemed the greatest game we've ever had. And to have it be wolves! That was the best part! Instead of vampires, this time it's wolves! And to think if we clear out the entire tribe of them, well, it's just one less mythical creature out of our hair." she answered, cackling at the end.

I shook my head, slightly wincing from the pain in my neck from where she back handed me. "You'll never get away. Paul will rip you to shreds. Fighting with a wolf that's as big as a horse has destruction written all over it. They're designed to kill vampires. Why do you think they patrol their area? To keep disgusting human blood drinkers like you from terrorizing humans. They won't let you live." I spit out. She cocked her head to the side, studying me and what I said. "So your wolf friends are friends with the animal drinkers huh?" _Aw shit._ I thought. _I just gave it away. She knows they'll come with them if I don't leer her away from that thought!_

"They're not friends with them. They despise them. They'd kill them too if they drank human blood. But they leave them alone because of what they do. They leave the humans alone." I said, hoping she'd believe what I said. "So why did they let you go to live with the wolves? Hmmmm? Tell me, why a coven of animal drinkers so devoted to not drinking from humans, give one of their pets away? To some tribe who hates them?" she was trying to see me falter. I glared at her, sticking my ground.

"Because I told them I didn't trust them. That I hated them for what happened to my best friend. It was _their _fault for what happened to her! They wouldn't even take her to the fucking hospital when she was in the accident!" I screamed at her. "They want to _help_ her they said! They want to make sure she _survived _they said! That they wouldn't let anything _happen_ to her they said! What kind of vampires who's devoted _not_ to hurt humans, do that to a human? Huh? Wasn't she in enough pain that now she has to be _their_ pet? I don't want the life of living with vampires! I _HATE_ them!" I cried out. All that I said was a lie, but if I had to give it all that I had to deter her from thinking the Cullen's would come, I would do it. They couldn't have the idea that other vampires would come to help fight them.

"Hmmmm, why would they do that? You seem like the smart one between you and your friend it seems. At least you got out, but then maybe you weren't smart enough." Victoria said, she chuckled looking down at me from my feet. "You got yourself kidnapped by the one thing you hate. Or, I could say _two_ things." She stood there for a second, before turning to James. "Keep your eye on her. I'm leaving to go pick something up for her to eat." she turned to look at me over her shoulder. "We can't have you starving to death before they find you, now can we?" I looked down to the side of me at the ground. Looking at her was just making me sick to my stomach and making me mad. "Vic, please. Just…whatever. Hurry back." James mumbled, sounding defeated.

"Good." She said, before blurring off into the back of the building. James stood still, looking over at me, his head cocked to the side, with his chin down. "What is it about you that just attracts vampires?" he asked more himself than to me. I never took my eyes off the ground beside me, tears still slowly rolling down my cheek. He slowly walked to me. I looked up, with fear on my face and tried to back away. He held up his hands, palms outwards, as a sign of peace, slowing his steps to a stop. When he seen me calm slightly and my heart beat slowed a little more, he walked slowly back to me, his hands still up. I kept my eye on him as he approached me. It felt like minutes had passed as he finally came to me.

He stooped down, kneeling in front of me with his arms on his knees, hands clasped. He sighed, a disapproving look across his face. He straightened up from his position, kneeling on his knees and ripped off a piece of his shirt, leaning back down taking it and dabbing at my tear streaked cheek then moving to where my blood was and tried to dab it off. I winced from the pressure, making him stop for a moment before continuing, "I'm sorry about having you without a shirt. We needed to let the wolves know that you really were with us." He said to me. I tried to wrap my arms around my ribs to help cover some of the bare skin. "How can you do that?" I asked him, my face tilted slightly away from him, my body shaking. He looked at me quizzically, "Do what?" he asked. "Be around me with my blood coming out of my wound?" he chuckled.

"It's not without difficult. Believe me, I want your blood. But Victoria would have my ass. It's better if I hold my breath." he whispered, continuing to dab at my cheek. "Is she going to kill me?" I asked softly. It took him a few minutes and I was afraid of his answer. "No. I don't think she will. She thinks that I'm the one that likes the games, when it's really her. It's really her idea to kill you. She likes being in control. All that she said, about me liking to torment other vampires and having them chase me, or me chasing them for the hunt, it's all her ideas. She's behind them all. She has a knack of knowing how to escape, and when she's tired of the chase, that's when we give up and kill the others. But she's right on another thing. I'm like Pinocchio." he chucked, dropping his hand from my cheek. "I have a conscience about things. I don't like to hurt humans, but it's in our nature. We have to keep up with our thirst. I go for the ones that have no purpose in their life. Who want nothing out of life. Druggies, suicidal humans, I just help them and put them out of their misery that they want. Victoria doesn't like that I'm that way. But she's my mate. I have to be there with her. So I go along with her games." he admitted. _Wow, the books really were off on both of them. James is kind of caring and Victoria is the bad ass bitch that's worse than poison ivy._ _Maybe I can work with this to my advantage._

"Why don't you let me go? Let me leave?" I asked, pleading for my life. James shook his head, standing to walk over to my other side, looking into the darkness, that I could imagine he could see into as plain as day. He turned to look down at me. "Because she wants the wolves gone. If I let you go, she won't get the chance and she'll leave me. I can't live without her. Losing her would be the end of my life." he whispered the last two sentences. I nodded, completely understanding what he was saying. Losing your mate would basically is like losing your soul, your reason to live.

I looked back down at the ground, trying to think of a way to escape. James turned and walked back to the position where he was at before. Within a few seconds, Victoria was back. Throwing a bag of what smelled like grease into my lap. The smell turned my stomach. "Eat. You need your strength." she said with no sympathy in her voice. I took the bag of grease smelling food and tossed it to the side. "You eat it. I don't want the putrid smelling stuff." I replied. She shook her head disapprovingly. "You'll eat it when you get hungry enough I guess." she said. She turned to James. "And what happened to your shirt?" she asked him, turning back to me, cocking her head, inspecting my head. "Wiping the blood off of her face? You're getting soft James." she tisked.

"It was nothing Vic. Just the smell of her blood was getting to me." he looked over to the side. She walked over to him slowly. "So you stuck your ripped off part of your shirt, with her blood on it, in your pants pocket? Hmmmm, whatever James." she turned away from him, walking over to the opposite side of the building. I hadn't even seen him stuff the cloth into his pants. _Why would he keep that?_ I thought.

Victoria came back, with a rope of chains in her hands. She walked slowly over to me, swinging one end of the chains in her hands in a loop to the side of her. My heart started beating fiercely, my breath quickening. _What's she going to do with that?_ I was afraid. _Is she going to chain me up?_ I could handle that, but what I couldn't handle was that gleam in her eye. She was up to something.

"Now, we have to figure out what we're going to do with you. We can't have you running off, now can we?" she said evilly. _Oh good, she's going to tie me somewhere. Just as long as she leaves me alone. _I thought. She came within a few inches of me and before I could blink with my only good eye, I felt the hard cold metal slash against my left side of my face, where my good eye was. I screamed from the pain, agony shooting through me. It tore through my skin from my left temple down to my mouth, gashing open another wound. My left eye was now no good. I had blood pouring into it, while it swelled shut to match my right eye. I screamed again, pulling open the wound on my lip even further. I could taste the metal taste of my blood leaking into my mouth.

I had slumped down to the ground, losing almost all conscience. The pain was unbearable. _Oh my God Paul! PLEASE hurry!_ I thought, sobbing but no tears escaping. "Care to wipe _that_ blood off of her too James?" I heard Victoria ask him. A low growl escaped from one of them. James I presumed. I laid my good side of my forehead down on my arm, relaxing my body, willing for the blackness to consume me. If they were going to kill me, I didn't want to feel it. What they had done was worse enough. I breathed in deeply, willing my body to stop shaking and just to give in. Blood was pouring from my head, I could tell from the wetness on my bare arm I was laying on.

It was then I heard a shriek of metal, sounding like it was tearing away from the building. Sounds of growling and hissing filled the air. Light shining in from the opening that was pulled from the building, came through my swollen eye lids, making my head feel like it was going to explode. I groaned. _Oh Lord, please, take me now._ _I can't take much more._ I thought. I rolled over to my back. _Chris? Can you hear me? You're alright Princess. I'm here._ A deep voiced thought came through my head. _Wha…..If that wasn't me, then who is that?_ I thought. _It's me baby. Paul. Just hang in there. We'll get you out. _He said again. _Paul? Paul, is that really you?_ I cried in my head. I couldn't form any actual sentences, my mouth mostly swollen now. _It's me sweetheart. Just hang in there. _I sob escaped my half swollen mouth.

I tried to roll my self into a sitting position, only to fall back from the light headedness, just to hit the back of my head on the concrete floor. I suddenly heard people talking, screaming, arguing and then fierce growling, roaring, hissing, more tearing of metal. The sounds went on for only a few minutes before I finally smelled something faintly burning. The building was quiet now except for faint foot falls.

I felt a warm, hot hand go under my neck and one hold onto my hand. "Oh baby. What did they do to you?" Paul whispered, pain flooding his words. "Pwal?" I tried to say his name, but my mouth couldn't work properly. I wanted to see him so badly, letting out another sob. "Shhh, yes sweetheart, it's me." That was all I needed to hear as I finally slipped into unconsciousness.

Paul POV

We had ran it seemed like forever, but in reality, it didn't take but a few hours. The trail that they had led us was looped and all over the place. We needed to stay on their trail, just in case they decided to go and change their location. We had to have a general idea of where they were headed. From what Alice could figure, they weren't that far away. Regardless of what she saw, we stayed on their trail.

We finally made it to a clearing, stopping to see an large metal warehouse building standing below us. "This is it. As far as I can see, they are still here. Plus, I can hear Chris' heart beat. It's rapid and her breathing is fast." Alice reported. It was then, that we heard her scream and sob and tinkling of chains. Victoria speaking to James. "Care to wipe _that_ blood off of her too James?" I heard her ask him. I heard him growl, responding to her. Alice gasped.

"Jasper, you'll have to hold your breath. She's bleeding. Pretty badly." Alice whispered, glancing over at her mate, taking his hand. He nodded, looking down at her. "I know. I already smell it. But don't worry about me darlin' . It's tempting, but not like it use to be. I'll be fine. Let's go kick their asses." he said, a look of anger crossing his scarred face. I never paid any attention to what he looked like, but looking down at him with the sun that was trying to peak out from the clouds, I could see the slight scars of the bite marks he had received in his earlier battles. With the shimmer of their skin in the sunlight, it only made them stand out more. I nodded down at him, shocked that he was this persistent in helping a human, when he looked up at me. He patted me on my shoulder which shocked the crap out of me again. "Don't be so surprised brother. It's what friends do." he said. I nodded again.

Brothers. _Huh, ya, I guess we kinda were. _I thought. Jacob looked over at me from my other side. _"Is it really hard to see that they'd help us out with anything. Sure, it shocks me too Paul, but they're here for the right reasons." _Jacob said. I nodded over at him agreeing. "Let's go get my baby sister!" exclaimed Emmett. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet, his hands in fists, ready for a battle. I growled, everyone looking over at me and I took off, running straight for the side of the building that we heard them closest too. I let the Cullen's race ahead of me to rip open the side of the building with their bare hands, creating a door for us to go through.

We all raced inside, growling and hissing, before the sight I seen in front of me caused me to stop dead in my tracks, taking a few steps slowly towards the mass heaped on the floor that was laying still. I heard her thought, _Oh Lord, please, take me now._ _I can't take much more. _I grimaced, hearing her thoughts to end her pain. _Chris? Can you hear me? You're alright Princess. I'm here. _I thought to Chris. Her laying there was killing me inside. I hoped that she could hear my thoughts as I had heard hers. _"Wha….If that wasn't me, then who is that?" _She thought to herself. I let out a deep sigh, she could hear me! She probably thought she was delusional, with all the wounds on her head, she probably didn't think she was mentally all there. _It's me baby. Paul. Just hang in there. We'll get you out. _I prayed that I was right. _"Paul? Paul, is that really you?" _She still didn't believe that I was here to rescue her. How my heart ached at what they done to her. _It's me sweetheart. Just hang in there. _They were going to pay. I turned my body towards the red head and the guy. Their faces full of fear. _"I take it they weren't expecting all of us?"_ Jacob thought. Jacob and I both growling, deep rumbles coming from our chests while the Cullen's hissed from the sight of their 'sister'.

The red head took the initiative to speak first. "But…..what?… Where's the rest of the pack? Cullen's? What are you doing with them? She said she hated you. Why would you come to her rescue?" The look of anger, confusion, shock, fear all crossed her face. I didn't need to be an empath to see all of it. "That's my smart little sister you took. She doesn't hate us. She just knew to expect us to come to her rescue and didn't want _you_ to expect us to help." Emmett said, spitting venom with each word. I had to hand it to the Cullen's, they knew how to stand up for one another.

The red head shook her head. Her curls bouncing with each shake. The guy, standing behind her in a crouch, growled, baring his teeth. Alice spoke up, "You might as well just give in. I've seen your destiny. And it ends here." she smirked, crossing her arms in front of her. James growled again. "Never, we don't just give up. We'll fight till our death!" His fingers placed in a claw like position.

Jacob and mine's shackles were standing on end, a continual growl escaping our chests. The Cullen's stood now in their defensive stances, continuing their hissing. The red head seemed to finally understand what was about to happen and stood her ground, crouching in her stance. Jasper spoke up, "You're fighting a losing battle. I've had years of training. I could take you both single handedly, but I wouldn't want my family and friends to not have some fun either. Give up or die fighting. Those are your options." he hissed out.

"NEVER! I'll die trying to kill all of you wolves. If I do make it out of here, you're all dead! Every one of you wolves!" Victoria screamed. I shook my head, my growl continuing. _No way in hell are they getting out of here alive._ I thought. _"I'm with you bro. Let's kill them now."_ Jacob returned my thoughts. I nodded, letting out a fierce roar, leaning back on my back haunches to prepare to leap. Victoria caught my movement and turned slightly to me. "My, my. If it isn't the imprint. You're first mutt. I'm going to kill you first, then after you're all done, I'm going to let your little imprint live. And why you might think? So that she can live the rest of her life in misery from losing you. I want her to experience pain of the one she lost that she had no control over to protect." the redhead whispered to me.

That was it, that was all it took and I pounced at her. She turned just as I reached her and I missed, landing and skidding myself around to look at her, growling deep, baring my teeth. She hunched down with an evil grin across her face, keeping her eyes trained on me. I stood my ground as I watched what happened next. With her back towards the Cullen's and Jacob, she wasn't prepared for what would happen. Jacob leaped, intending to finish what I tried to do. "VICTORIA!" James screamed, but it was too late, Jacob sunk his teeth into her shoulder just as she turned. With the force of Jacob's leap and his weight, it brought them crashing to the ground.

Jacob now had released his bite from Victoria's shoulder, only to stand over her with a paw on her chest, growling and slobber dripping onto her chest and neck as he kept his gaze on her. Victoria's eyes were large and she was trying to gasp for air, forgetting that she didn't need the air, but not moving. No doubt Jacob was almost crushing her chest, but she dared not move. Knowing if she did, she was done.

I looked over at the male to see the Cullen's had him restrained already. He was fighting them, growling, trying to shake out of their hold. Emmett had a hold of one arm as Jasper had the other. Rosalie was behind him, holding onto his long hair, pulling his head back slightly. Alice stood to the side, slightly crouched watching him, ready to attack if he got loose. I looked back over at Victoria, still growling and transformed back into my human self, quickly pulling on my shorts I had tied around my ankle. I walked over to her slowly. I stopped once I got close to her and she turned her gaze over to me. Her mouth opening and closing like a fish. "You listen to me now. What you done was the worst mistake of your life. You tried to take my love away from me, now you get to watch as we take your love out of your life." I said, shaking to keep my anger in check so I wouldn't transform back. If it was possible for her eyes to widen even more, they did.

I looked over at the Cullen's and nodded my head. That was all Rosalie needed as she gripped his head next and twisted a few times, ripping his head off his body, his eyes and mouth open wide. Emmett and Jasper pulled from either side of James, ripping his arms from his body as Alice took his legs at the same time they were pulling and pulled his legs off, letting his torso drop to the ground in between the circle of them.

Victoria lifted her head to see the pieces of her loved one fall, let out a shriek, "JAMES!" with whatever air she had left in her chest. She closed her eyes tightly. I squatted down to her, tapping her shoulder. She looked back over at me with pleading eyes. I shook my head, "You're next." I said. Jacob continued to growl, his paw still on her chest. I stood up, placing my hand on Jacob's shoulder. "Now." was all I said. I took a couple of steps back as I watched Jacob quickly lean down, ripping her head off her shoulders with his massive jaws, to toss it to the side. He continued to work all her body parts, leaving her torso where it laid. Venom now laid on the ground where her body was leaking out from where her limbs were torn off.

Once Jacob was done and calmed down enough, he stepped back and transformed. As he got to his shorts, he looked over at me and said, "Go. Go to Chris. She needs you Paul." I nodded at him, looking over at Chris. I quickly ran to her side, sliding to a sitting position by her head. I looked at her from head to toe, stopping at her face. Both of her eyes were swelled shut, blacked from the bruising. She had a gash from the right side of her temple to her lips. Her lips were swelled on the right side and cut multiple times. She had a large bump that was bleeding on her left cheek. She was a mess, I was just happy that we took care of the red headed bitch. My heart ached for what she done to Chris.

I slid my hand under her neck and taking one of her hands in my other. "Oh baby. What did they do to you?" I asked, whimpering. "Pwal?" she said, trying to speak, but with the swelling and cut up lip, she couldn't form her words correctly. She sobbed, trying to cry. "Shhh, yes sweetheart, it's me." I said. I wished nothing more than to be in her place right now. To take all the pain and suffering from her. As soon as she knew it was me holding onto her and talking to her, she lost consciousness.

I shook my head, leaning my head down to her chest, tears welling up in my eyes. A loud sob erupting from my chest. It was then I noticed how quiet it had gotten in the warehouse. I looked up through tear filled eyes and glanced around. No one was in the building now. Only Chris and I. I looked back over to where we entered through the side of the building to see purple smoke billowing past the opening outside. _The others must have carried the body parts outside to destroy the remains of them. _I thought.

I looked back down at Chris. I had to get her to a doctor. Maybe Dr. Cullen would want to see her. I'd imagine that since she's part of their family, or was, I wasn't sure anymore, that he would want to check her. I slowly got to my knees, slowly getting hold of Chris behind her shoulders and under her knees to pick her up and carry her. As I stood with her in my arms and turned to exit the building, Jasper was at the opening looking in at us. I growled. This one vampire was known for not having control of his thirst. He would smell Chris' blood and attack. I lowered my body, prepared to lay Chris down to protect her from the blood thirsty vampire.

Jasper's eyes widened and threw his arms up, indicating he meant no harm. "I'm not going to hurt her or you Paul. Please. It's a long story, and one that we'll discuss on the way back home, but we have to get her to Carlisle." He said, his hands still in the air. I took a second to look over him, to make sure he _did _mean us no harm. After confirming his words with my own eyes, I nodded, straightening up with Chris still in my arms. Jasper nodded and slowly lowered his arms. Jasper turned slightly, slowly backing up a couple of steps, "They're destroyed. We burned all of the pieces and we need to get out of here before someone sees us and call the cops." he said. I nodded and took off towards him to exit the building.

I kept my eyes on him just to make sure he wouldn't slip. Once I was close to him, starting to walk past him, he put a hand on my bare arm next to Chris' head. "If it wasn't for Dawn and Chris, I wouldn't be the man I am now. We have some explaining to do for you to understand. Dawn and Chris have turned our lives for the better. You'll understand better. You don't have to worry about me being around Chris. I'm fine." he said. I broke my gaze away from his golden eyes to look around. Emmett was brushing his hands together as if he had dirt on his hands, staring into the fire. Alice was beaming, looking at all three of us together no doubt proud of her mate and that we rescued Chris. Rosalie was looking at Chris with sorrow over her face. I turned back to Jasper, "Call Carlisle. Tell him to get his vamp ass to Emily's as fast as he can. We'll meet him there." I said.

Jasper whipped out his cell phone from his pants pocket, flipping it open and quickly dialing some numbers. As soon as he put the phone up to his ear he was talking so quickly that I couldn't make out what he was saying. Just as quick as he put the phone up to his ear, he was shutting the phone and putting it back into his pants pocket. He looked up at me and I shook my head. "Call Billy. Tell him to waive the treaty. There should be no more treaty. Tell him to let all of you go to Emily's. You have just as much right to be with Chris as we do." I said. Jasper nodded, a small smile forming on his mouth. He placed a quick call to Billy, Billy agreeing and waiving the treaty temporarily until he could inform the elders of the situation and what happened.

I looked over when I heard the little pixie squeal, jumping up and down, clapping her hands. Rosalie looked up at me and a look of shock came across her face, venom tears in her eyes. Emmett turned to look at me, slowly walking over to Jasper and I. He stood on my other side, me sandwiched between two vampires, holding a human that was bleeding. He lightly clapped me on the shoulder. "I'm glad you realize who we really are brother. Thank you." he said. I nodded, looking back down at Chris. "Let's go. Carlisle needs to check her over." I whispered. Everyone nodded. I looked up to see Jacob, now in wolf form again, panting with his tongue hanging out of his mouth a small smile on his mouth, nodding.

Emmett spoke up, "Let me carry her Paul. We'll get there quicker if your in your wolf form for all of us to run. I won't let anything happen to her." he said. I nodded, lightly and slowly placing Chris in his arms. I had no reason not to trust them at this point. They have proven that they would do anything for her and her friend. I quickly shed my shorts, to transform. We took off towards the woods, Emmett staying right next to me the whole to time to make sure I knew she was in good hands. As we ran, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper filled me and Jacob in as to why Jasper had control over his thirst.

It was amazing to hear what Chris' friend done. As well as Chris too. To come up with an idea like that to test Jasper's empath abilities was making me dumbfounded. They placed themselves in front of an empath that picked up on Edward's bloodlust for Dawn's blood, along with everyone else's bloodlust and succeeded in finding out why he was so triggered in his obsession with human blood. I couldn't believe that they would put their life on the line for that. I've only known her for a few days now, but still, she never ceased to amaze me. Her heart for others was just amazing.

It only took us about fifteen minutes to get back to Emily's as we knew now where we were and instead of following the hours long trail, we darted straight home. It never should have taken us that long, but we had to follow every little step. But still I regretted not going straight there. Then Chris wouldn't have been put in this position. We would have stopped them before they would have hurt her. Jasper ran over to my side, placing a hand on my furry shoulder, making me look over at him. "No regrets Paul. Chris wouldn't want you to feel that way. We had to do what we had to do. Don't tear yourself up." he said sternly. I nodded, bouncing my hair up and down more with each pounding paw on the ground.

We reached Emily's in record time. I transformed right in the tree line before entering the front yard. Emmett stood next to me holding Chris while the others ran ahead. Once clothed, I took her from Emmett and we both ran to the house. Emmett was holding the door open for me as I raced up the steps onto the porch. I stopped once inside the living room and looked around. Carlisle was waiting, sitting on the couch, with his black bag next to him on the floor. As soon as he seen me, he stood, walking at a human pace over to me. He placed his hand on Chris' head and whispered, "Oh my God. What did they do to her?" More for himself then for anyone else. "I know I heard the sounds of chains, but I'm not sure if they used that on her or not." I whispered, looking from him down to her. Then it hit me, I realized that I hadn't been shaking from the Cullen's being around me. It was as if I didn't want to faze around them any longer. The thought shocked me.

A wave of calm came over me and I seen Jasper out of the corner of my eye come a few steps closer to me, watching me. I looked over at him and nodded, letting him know I was ok. He bowed his head and stepped back. Carlisle looked up at me, "Let's get her to the bedroom so I can examine her further." he whispered. I nodded, pushing through a crowd of people, wolves and vampires both, I hadn't even noticed till now. Everyone either put their hand on my arms or my shoulders, trying to comfort me as I walked past them. Sam was standing in the back with his arm around Emily's shoulders. She was crying, both of them watching me carry Chris to the bedroom. Sam nodded and whispered, "I'm sorry bro."

I turned my attention to the hallway that led us to our room. Carlisle was right behind me. I walked into the room, quickly making my way to the bed, laying Chris down gently. Pushing her hair back from her face, I winced seeing all the cuts, bruises and swelling on her face. Carlisle leaned down and started examining her from her feet up to her face. "It looks as though all the trauma was done to her head. I don't have any equipment here that will tell me if she has any facial fractures, but by the looks of it, I wouldn't be surprised. Really there is nothing that I can do if there is." he turned slightly, looking over at me. "What about all of the cuts? She's going to be devastated if they scars." I whispered. He looked back down at her sighing.

"The one on the right side of her face may leave a scar, but I can do plastic surgery to fix that. You'd never know it was there." he replied. I nodded. I knew Chris would want no reminders of this. Memories would be painful enough. "Well," he started, "The first thing I can do is stitch up the major cuts. The one on the right side will need stitches and the one on her left cheek needs stitched up also. Her lips will be ok, but I'll have to give her something for the pain to begin with." he said, looking back up at me. I was sitting next to her now on the other side of the bed as Carlisle, holding her hand. I nodded, never leaving my eyes from the face of Chris.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up. Esme was standing behind me, looking down at Chris with venom tear filled eyes. "Both of my youngest daughters are now hurting. I wish I could take away their pain." she whispered. I put my other hand on top of her cold one, resting on my shoulder. "Esme, I don't know Dawn very well, but if she's anything like Chris here, they both are going to be just fine." I said. She nodded, looking down at me.

I looked over at Carlisle and nodded, "Go ahead and do what you need to do Carlisle. Please." I said in my best strong voice. But somehow it cracked at the last word. Carlisle turned and grabbed his bag, opening it on the bed. He reached in and grabbed his syringe and a bottle of a clear liquid. "Morphine." he said. "It will help keep her asleep as I stitch her up. She'll wake up on her own when she's ready Paul. She's had a lot to deal with." he said, pulling the syringe back out of the bottle. He injected the drug after cleaning the spot with a small white alcohol pad.

After he waiting a few minutes for the drug to go into her system, he started getting the needle and thread ready. "Wait." Alice said from the doorway. I turned to see her push her way through the crowd that was standing, blocking the doorway. She quickly came back with a wash cloth. "Here Esme, clean her up a little bit." she said, handing Esme the cloth. Esme took it, turning towards me. "I'll take it. I'll clean her up." I whispered. Esme nodded, placing the cloth in my hand. I leaned over, dabbing it along Chris' face, wiping the dried blood off. She had so much that had ran down her face, continuing down her neck onto her chest. I forgot until now that she was laying here with nothing but her bra on her top half of her body.

Alice must have realized this too, as she leaned over Esme to drape a blanket over her body, tucking it under her arms to cover her exposed skin. "Thank you." I whispered. I done a quick job of cleaning Chris, gently rubbing her skin as close to the cuts as I could. As soon as I had her cleaned up the best as possible, Carlisle started stitching her up. Some of the people that were standing in the doorway had walked out, probably into the living room, leaving on Sam, Emily, Jacob and all of the Cullen's in the room. They had spread out, no longer blocking the door, but working their way closer to the bed to watch as Carlisle worked. Jasper stood back the furthest. Worry crossed my thoughts as I wondered how he felt with all of this. He caught my eye and nodded. I could see his eyes were a little darker. "Alice, how about getting your mate out of here to hunt. It looks like it's taking a toll on him. Not that I don't trust him, I do. I just don't want any slip ups. That goes with anyone else of you that need to get out for a bit. You're more than welcome to come back when you're done." I said to Alice, then looking around at the others. She nodded.

Jasper took her hand and they walked out of the room. Rosalie turned and walked over to Emmett, who was leaning against the wall, his head down looking at his shoes. She pulled on his arm, saying something that even I couldn't hear and he looked up at me with a pained look on his face. I nodded, "Go. She'll still be here." I said. He looked over at Chris and nodded, taking off with Rosalie. That left Carlisle whom I knew would be ok and Esme. "Esme, are you ok?" I asked. She nodded, her eyes still a light color. "Yes. I just hunted this morning with Carlisle." she whispered.

Carlisle done a quick job stitching Chris up, cleaning up after himself. Chris looked paler, but at least less frightening. Her skin was still plastered with bruising and swelling, but the cuts were cleaned up and stitched up, no longer showing the insides of the cuts. I leaned over a placed a soft kiss on her chin. "It's going to be awhile Paul, before she wakes up. Why don't you lay down with her and rest till she wakes up. I'm sure she'll want to know you are here when she comes to." Carlisle suggested. I nodded, pulling my legs up onto the bed next to her, putting my arm under her neck and the other on her stomach. Carlisle packed up his bag and stood.

"Do you want me to stay for a bit Paul? To check on her when she wakes?" Carlisle asked. I looked up at him. "You may all stay for a bit if you would like. I know you have Dawn to take care of too, but I know you're worried about Chris as well. I know Chris would like to hear from you all though." I suggested. He nodded, a smile on his lips. I could tell that he liked the idea of talking to one of his newest daughters again. It must be hard on them with Dawn also unable to move and talk at their home. Carlisle came around the bed where Esme and I were and placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked back down at Chris and sighed. "She'll be ok Paul. There may be some emotional trauma, but you'll help her through it." he said, reassuring me. I heard Carlisle and Esme along with Sam, Emily and Jacob walk out of the room, quietly shutting the door, leaving us to ourselves.

I tried not to be so close to her, as my body heat would only make her hotter, but I had to touch her. I had to keep contact with her right now. I needed it to keep myself together. I was falling apart on the inside. I wanted so badly to see her blue eyes look at me with reassurance. Just to let me know that everything would be ok.

What was with these two girls, Chris and Dawn, with getting hurt? I knew that they just were accidents, but both of them within days of each other was crazy. They had both lost their lives in their homes, only to be dragged into our lives to live a different one. Then when they are here, they get physically hurt. I had to keep my eye on Chris better. If it meant not patrolling anymore, I would do it. Sam would object to it, but that was how I felt right now. There was no way in hell I was ever going to have her out of my sight from now on. I let her out of it for a few hours today, and this is what happened. _What about next time? What would happen if I went back out on patrol and she got kidnapped again? Would she live next time? _

Oh so many thoughts and questions running through my head. I shook my head. I couldn't think about that right now. My main thoughts should be about her getting better. I wouldn't let anything hurt her again.

I made a vow to that.

**Let me hear what you think! :o)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it! This is the start of the big stuff that's going to start happening. I had so much fun writing this chapter and researching on it!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I own Twilight**

**Edward: Sorry, love. No, you don't.**

**Me: Why not?**

**Edward: Because Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Me: Um, who's that?**

**Edward: (chuckling) You know who she is.**

**Me: Well, damn. I can't get away with anything.**

**Edward: No love, you can't. At least not with vampires around. (chuckling)**

**Me: (grumbling) Stupid smart sparkly vampires. Why do they have to go to high school and college so many times?**

**Edward: (laughing) That's kind of contradicting love. We can't be stupid and smart at the same time.**

**Me: Haha, who's writing this story?**

**Edward: You are dear. (gives me a kiss on the cheek.)**

**Me: (dazzled) What story?**

Chapter 14

EPOV

Carlisle and Esme had come in to let me know what happened to Chris after a call they received from Jasper. What shocked the shit out of me was that the Quileute's had actually let my whole family over the treaty line. Carlisle quickly explained why, making me realize that they were more attached to Chris then what I realized. They had realized that we were her only family apart from them. Chris and Dawn knew what they were doing when they came into our families. Chris wasn't scared to move on the rez with a bunch of werewolves and Dawn wasn't afraid to be with a coven of vampires. These girls were amazing.

I laid with Dawn while the others were gone. Rosalie and Emmett had made a trip back home quickly to fill me in on the status of Chris before running out to hunt. Carlisle had given me instructions that if he wasn't back by nightfall to lower the dosage of Dawn's morphine again. It was getting sundown and no one was back yet. That either meant that Chris was doing ok and was speaking to all of them, or she hadn't woken up just yet.

I sighed. _When were these girls going to stay away from trouble?_ I thought. But it wasn't like it was their fault. They were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I looked back out the window to see the sun had already set through the clouds and it was getting dark. I leaned over to turn on the night light on the table behind me, not that I needed it, but just something to make the room look brighter. I rolled back over and ran my fingers over Dawn's jaw line, trailing down her neck. I sighed again. I just wanted to see her eyes.

I leaned up on my elbow, gently taking my arm out from under her neck to get up off of the bed. I walked around the bed and went over to the IV drip. I lowered it so that it barely dripped into her IV, making it so that she now had a very small dose going into her system. It was hard to believe that only five days ago, she had gotten into the accident. It seemed like a month ago to me. Time was so slow, dragging each second by. My love would wake tomorrow. I couldn't be more happier to have the time finally come. I looked down at my angel as I lowered the IV drip from my hands.

I sat down on the bed, opposite from where I was laying and took the hand that wasn't injured from her arm. Placing it in both of my cold hands, I leaned my head down and closed my eyes. And for the first time since I had been transformed to a vampire, I said a silent prayer. I had to pray to keep her in my life. To stay with me and complete me. To stay away from trouble and to be healthy. Because without her, I was nothing. Just an empty soul. If there was such a thing as a God, I hoped that he would listen to me. I couldn't live without her.

I opened up my eyes to look up at Dawn's face to see a faint light coming from the top of Dawn's head. It looked like a ring, but it was so faint, I almost missed it. I shook my head and closed my eyes, squeezing them tightly, to open them back up quickly, looking back at her. The ring was gone. I could have just imagined it, but with vampire sight, I was sure it wasn't my imagination. _But what else could have been? A halo? Seriously? Did I just imagine a halo above her head? What did that mean? It couldn't mean that she was dying. Alice had seen her come through this. Was this something that was coming? _I had no answers for my questions. I just gazed down at my love in awe and shock.

I couldn't get the image of the halo above my love's head. Surely it meant _something_. But the question was, what? I ran the back of my fingers down the side of her face again. I didn't understand it, but right now, I believed there was a God at this moment. Who else could be the reason for what I had just seen?

I brushed her hair back behind her ear, feeling the silkiness of it. The hum of my cell phone went off, the vibration causing to move on the night stand. I reached over and seen it was Alice calling. "Yes Alice?" I asked. _"What the hell was that, that I seen?" _she asked frantically. "What do you mean?" I asked again. _"You know what the hell I mean! What was that glow I seen from her head Edward?"_ she basically screamed into the phone. "I have no idea Alice. I was hoping that someone would know. She's going to be ok still, right Alice? You haven't seen anything change in her have you?" I never thought about it, but maybe things had changed now.

I started worrying. _"Don't freak out Edward, of course I'm still seeing her heal. But I can't see much of her future. They're coming in fuzzy. One that I seen her had something white around her. Nothing else, just a white fuzzy color surrounding a perfect picture of Dawn smiling brilliantly. I can't make it out. I keep trying to replay it, but it just keeps coming back as the same thing. It's almost like a painting. She's not moving, just standing there smiling with her hair billowing around her head from a breeze. I don't understand it at all!"_ she exclaimed, almost screaming at the end. I shook my head, _Now what the hell does that mean?_ I thought.

"But that makes no sense. Why wouldn't you be able to see around her? What is happening to her?" I didn't care what Alice said. I _was_ freaking out. _If Alice couldn't see much of her future, then does that mean she's not going to be around us any more? Was she going to die? Was she going to walk out on me? On us?_ Oh my head hurt. If it was possible at all for me to get a headache, I was getting one. _"Edward, she's not going to leave us. I know that. I see some of us around her. Including you. You'll still be with her. Just every scene I see her in with us, there's nothing but white fuzziness around her. But I don't know what it means about her. She changes. But I don't think she changes into one of us."_

_Ya, like that's comforting to hear._ "Then what the hell does she change into Alice?" I all but screamed into the phone. I stood and started pacing around the room, constantly keeping my eye on my angel. _Angel. Is it possible?_ I stopped mid pace, my jaw dropping and my eyes wide, the phone slipping from my fingers, falling to the floor. _"Edward? Edward! Did you just drop the damn phone? Pick it up!"_ Alice screamed. I shook my head and closed my mouth. I looked down and stooped to pick it back up, bringing it back to my ear. "Alice? Um, what exactly did you see in your vision with the light? Could you make out a shape in it?" I asked, quizzing her. Maybe what I had seen wasn't what I really thought.

Alice sighed, _"I seen a halo around her head Edward. Why, pray tell me, did you drop the phone?"_ she asked. _Pray, that's what I had done right before I seen the halo._ I thought. "Um, what I'm about to tell you may shock you Alice." I said, slowly walking back to my angel's side, sitting back down on the bed to hold her hand. _"Ok, well, on with it! Don't leave me in suspense brother! What do you have to say?"_ she was freaking out on the other end of the phone. Opening my mouth and shutting it like a fish, I finally found the words to tell Alice. "I seriously think it was a halo Alice. I think Dawn is an angel." I whispered.

It was Alice's turn to drop the phone. I chuckled, waiting for Alice to gather herself to pick up the phone. Only it wasn't Alice that came back to the phone line. "Edward, did I just hear you right?" Carlisle asked on the other side. I nodded my head, not realizing that he couldn't see me until he called my name. I answered properly, "Yes Carlisle, you heard me right. I sat down on the bed right after I lowered her dosage on her IV and for the first time, I prayed for her. When I opened my eyes, I seen a faint halo light over her head. I closed my eyes for a second and it was gone. What else do you think it could be Carlisle?" eagerly waiting for his answer.

"I don't know Edward. But it's got me dumbfounded. As soon as I can get back to my office I'll do more research. This may explain the pull that you feel towards her Edward. And how she survived the crash. She may have a guardian angel watching over her. I never doubted them, but would it really be hard to believe that angels are real, when vampires and wolves are real?" he asked me. I shook my head. He had a point. But Dawn? An angel? Amazing.

I brought myself back to the present. "How's Chris, Carlisle?" I asked him. I had to know how she was doing. Carlisle sighed. "Both of her eyes are swollen shut, she has a major gash on one side of her face and a nasty bump on the other side. Bruising and swelling all over her face. I'd be surprised if she didn't have any facial fractures." he whispered. I bowed my head. Both of these girls were going through too much. I just hoped they didn't leave us to get away from it all.

"She's going to be fine Edward. Maybe some emotional problems, trying to get over it, but other than that, she'll heal just fine. If she has a scar, I'm planning on doing some plastic surgery if she wants it. I don't want her seeing it for the rest of her life to remember what happened." he said. Carlisle was so generous. He really was a caring gentle man. All of us would do anything for these girls though. "If you need any help with it, let me know. I can assist." I graciously offered. "Thank you. I may need it to help with the tiny stitching." he said. Carlisle said he would inform everyone else of Dawn's news, promising to be back as soon as he could.

We ended our call, me placing my phone back down on the end table. I leaned back and took another look at Dawn. _Could she really be an angel? But why was she my blood singer? Why did her scent call out to me? _I couldn't take it in still. It was a lot to think about and until we knew, we would have to be patient.

I suddenly felt a presence behind me, knowing I didn't hear or see anyone come into the room, I flipped myself off the bed, crouching down into a defensive stance, my teeth bared and growling. A tall dark haired man stood at the foot of the bed. He was approximately six foot six inches, a few inches taller than me. He was tanned with a large build from what I could see. He had a blue cloak on, his hands clasped together in front of him. His hood was down, showing his face. He was looking down, in a peaceful stance. He looked up when he heard me growl, causing him to raise his hands in a peaceful motion, letting me know he meant no harm.

"It's alright Edward. I'm not here to cause any harm. I just came to speak to you. You have many questions. I'm here to answer them." He said gently. I raised myself a little out of my stance bringing my hands down slightly. I didn't want to get my defenses down if this was a trick.

Just that second, the door flew open and Alice raced in, joining me at my side, mimicking my stance. "Why are you here and what do you want?" she asked fiercely. I looked at Alice quickly, then looking back at our intruder. "What are you doing here Alice?" I growled at her. Don't get me wrong, I appreciated her help, but how did she know? "I had a vision of the intruder appearing from a brilliant bright light. I could see you attacking him and you getting killed. Do you really think that would be best?" she asked. I looked back over at the man, who was taking us both in with a shocked look. "Good call Alice, please answer sir." He lowered his hands, clasping them again in front of him. "I was not expecting you too Alice. But it will be a pleasant opportunity to speak to the both of you. I am Michael. Angel of Miracles. I am also known as Michael the Arch Angel." he replied. "I mean you both no harm. Just to answer your questions." he repeated for Alice.

_Angel?_ I growled, "What questions are you referring to?" I asked. He raised his hands again, flipped his hands over, palms now pointed up. "The questions you have regarding Dawn. You don't quite understand what's going on." he said, lowering his head slightly, and lowering his hands again. "Arch Angel? You mean Angels are real?" Alice asked hesitantly, coming out of her crouch to stand upright now. If Alice was comfortable, I had to give the guy the benefit of the doubt too. Michael chuckled. "Yes, angels are real. Just as you and the shape shifters are as well." he said. "I'm the Angel of protection, strength and truth. What I say will be the honest truth. I'm one of God's protectors. He's sent me down to give you more knowledge of what is and what will come." he smiled.

He looked over at my love and smiled more largely. "My. She is a beauty. She looks almost identical to Jamaerah." I cocked my head to the side, slowly turning my head to look at Dawn. "Who's Jamaerah?" I asked, looking back over at him. He kept his glance at Dawn, "Jamaerah is Dawn's father. Her immortal father. Jamaerah is an angel." I was curious, how could Dawn have an angel for a father? She's human. "An angel? How could her father be an angel? Her parents are human." I replied. He shook his head slightly. He looked back over at me and Alice. "Dawn's mother is human. Her father is an angel. That makes Dawn….." Alice interrupted him with a whisper, "A nephilim." Michael broke out into another smile, nodding.

"You've read up on your angels Alice. Good for you." I shook my head, putting my hand on my forehead and running my fingers through my hair before dropping it back down. "But what does this mean? Is Dawn immortal then?" I asked with a worry expression crossing between my eyes. Michael explained, "Yes. Dawn is immortal. She's half angel, half human. She stopped aging when she turned thirty. She had no idea. She was conceived right before her mother met her human father. Her step-father I guess you would say. They had no idea that Dawn was a nephilim when she was born. Dawn's mother thought she was impregnated by her human father. Her mother, Gail, had no idea of what Jamaerah was when she met him. Jamaerah fell in love with Gail, but could not continue the relationship with her because it would endanger her life. Jamaerah was forced to leave her. He had no idea of his daughter until just a few days ago when Dawn started manifesting out of her body. See, Jamaerah is an Angel of Manifestation. He creates space to allow our vision to manifest. In other words, he can manifest himself out of his body or his full body when need to be, or manifest items out of no where. Dawn has inherited that ability from him. Dawn can still be harmed, but only by another mythical creature, and not by a human device."

The words he spoke was mind boggling. My angel, really was an angel. I shook my head. "How can that be? Everything that I have called her has came true. Before I knew her name, I called her my ray of the early morning sunshine, and her name turned out to be Dawn. The morning sun. I've called her my angel, and now your telling me she really is an angel. How is this possible?" I asked. My mind was spinning a mile a minute. Michael grinned at me. "Because you were meant to be together. You're going to love this Edward. You see, you don't believe that you have a soul, correct? Because you've been turned into a vampire?" he asked me. I nodded. It was true. I believed our soul was taken away from us when we were turned. How could God leave us with our soul when we are designed to hunt and kill humans?

Michael shook his head, still smiling. He had his hands placed to the side of him. He took a couple of steps to me, placing his hands on my shoulders. "You have a soul, Edward. All of the Cullen's do. You all were given back your souls when you chose not to hunt humans. If there are slip-ups, God forgives you. It's a temporary mistake. You all go back to your normal habitat. Hunting animals. But here is one thing that you never knew. You have guardian angels. You also have to thank Sammael. He's the Angel of Souls. He's the one that delivered you and Jasper back your souls when you both were human drinkers and turned to vegetarians, as you like to call yourselves." he looked at me with his smile. I looked up at him with my jaw dropped.

Alice gasped, "All of us has angels and souls?" she asked. He turned to look at her, nodding. "Yes, all of you. Just like regular humans do. And the surprise?" he turned to look at me again. I closed my jaw, but really should have just left it hanging when I heard, "Dawn is your guardian angel Edward." My jaw dropped back down. "Mine? Why mine?" I asked. I shook my head, unbelieving. "Because she is the other part of your soul. Your other half of your being. She's always been your guardian angel. Even though you and her never knew it. You see, she would have a feeling every once in a while, that there might be something wrong and she would subconsciously help you. She would think it was something wrong in her life, when in reality it was something that was going on with you. " Michael replied.

Alice spoke next, bringing both of our attention to her, "But I don't understand. Does that mean that that is the reason why she no longer has a life back home? No one remembers her? Because the same thing happened to Chris, her best friend who is here…Oh. Oh! Does that mean that Chris is an Angel too?" she got excited, looking at us with shock on her face. Michael shook his head, his smile dropping. "No, Chris is not. She was just unfortunate to be brought into this world with Dawn. We tried to bring it back to reality for her, but she internally wanted to stay here. We could not do that to her. Plus she has met her mate. She is where she is supposed to be now. We cannot take her back to her original life."

I shook my head again, trying to clear the fog out of my head from all of the news. "So does that mean that Dawn will have wings?" I asked, looking back up at him. Michael backed away from me, clasping his hands in front of him, looking back down without the smile on his face. "Not yet." I looked at him, trying to figure out his body movements and his tone of voice. He sounded saddened. There was something he wasn't telling us and I couldn't read his mind. It must have been because he's an angel.

"What do you mean, 'not yet'." I asked extremely curious now. I had a bad feeling about his response. "She has to sacrifice herself for a loved one in order to become a full nephilim. Right now she's only in her human form. She'll get her full wings and abilities when the time is right." he replied. _NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!_ I thought to myself. "You mean she is destined to die?" I screamed, my body shaking. He shook his head. "Not in the way you think. She will not die, technically. But she has to sacrifice her human life for one that she loves in order to fully become the nephilim as I said. She would still be alive. Just turned. But it would be a dreadful event." he whispered. "Oh my Lord." Alice whispered, bringing her hand to her mouth. "That's the reason why I can't see her clearly. Isn't it? It's because she's an angel." she asked. Michael nodded, looking at her. "Her future has already been written for her. You cannot stop the chain of events from happening." he said.

I could not protect her. What he was telling me was tearing me apart inside. I was glad that she was an immortal, but she'd have to sacrifice her human life to get to her full nephilim angel life. "What does her future hold for her? Will she leave us?" I asked, whispering, not wanting to know the answer. Michael came back up to me, putting one hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him, "She will be with you forever. But there will come times when we will need her for battles. There is still the battle of good vs. evil. Heaven vs. Hell. The devil still makes attempts to over come Heaven. He will not succeed. Not since we have Dawn who will join us. Her power extends more than just her manifestation. She will also be a shield." I growled at the last part.

_They were going to use her a shield? How could they call themselves angels when they were using other angels as shields?_ I thought. "It's not like that Edward, you see, Dawn can manifest a shield around her body and any other she wishes to protect. Almost like a bubble. But it will not be penetrated by the swords of the devil. We would be able to walk out of the bubble to fight, but no one else would be able to enter. Not even the devil himself. She is the ultimate shield Edward. It is her destiny to join us. But she will live out her life here. With you, protecting you and your family, only to leave when called upon." Michael responded. He turned, walking to the side of the bed to sit on the edge. He reached over and took her good hand, holding it in both of his.

I growled. I wasn't too fond of this Arch Angel holding my love's hand. He had no right to touch her. Alice placed her hand on my shoulder to calm me down. _She's in good hands Edward._ Alice thought to me. "Dawn had said when she manifested before that she could hear everything while she was in the coma. Will she hear us now?" she asked. I looked up at her then looking back at him. He looked up at us and nodded. "She knows now. She's telling me that she knew she was destined for something and always had a feeling something was off with her, but she's ok with it. She said that this is what was missing from her life and that she's embracing it. She said to tell you, Edward, that she loves you and now she feels like she fits somewhere." I gasped. "Are you able to read her mind?" I asked.

Michael looked back down at her and smiled, nodding. "In a way, yes. It's something similar to that. We can also read your minds. Any human, any mythical creature, we can hear their 'thoughts' as you might say. It's a little more to us than what you hear Edward. We hear what their saying, but in conjunction with that, we see their face in our minds talking to us." I was jealous. I have wanted to hear her thoughts, and here this man waltz's in, able to hear everything from her while we listen to silence. Another thought crossed my mind, "But why did her halo just appear today? Why after these last five days of being in her coma, did it appear? Shouldn't it have appeared right after the accident?" I asked.

Michael turned slightly more towards Alice and I. "Because when the accident happened, her head did have some trauma to it. Since you and Carlisle have monitored her morphine intake and lessened it daily, it has given her brain time to heal. If you noticed, as soon as you lessened her dosage a little bit ago, that's when it appeared. It normally doesn't appear when they've not become a full fledge nephilim yet. But given the trauma and the way of healing, it made a faint appearance. That's when I was told to come down and explain what was happening. They told me that since she was living with vampires, it would be a good idea to let you know." he said chuckling.

Alice nodded, chuckling with him, "Ya, good idea. I'm pretty sure we would have flipped if we hadn't of known ahead of time what was to happen to her." she said. Michael stood, taking his eyes back to Dawn, then looking back at us, "So have I answered all of your questions?" he asked. I looked over at Alice. _What else Edward? I think he's answered all that I can think of right now. How about you?_ she thought to me. I shook my head. I looked back at him, "How can we get a hold of you when she wakes up? I'm sure she'll want to speak to you in person."

He sighed. "All she has to do is speak my name. As long as I'm not in a battle, I will come. If not, I will send someone else. But do not be afraid." Michael stood looking at us for a moment, tilting his head to the side. "I need to show you something else before I leave. Just to help you for when the time comes if it is ok for you to leave Dawn for a few moments. I promise she will be ok." he said.

I shook my head. No way was I leaving her by herself at this time. How was I to know that another angel wouldn't come down and teleport her out of here, just like he entered, when we had our back turned. Alice spoke up. "Edward, Jasper is here. He's been outside guarding the house. What if he comes in to stay with Dawn?" she suggested. I sighed. It was better than leaving her here by herself. I trusted Jasper, now that he had control of his bloodlust. I nodded, looking at Alice. "Jasper! You can come in now." Alice said just above our regular speaking voices. Jasper appeared at the door in an instant, cautiously walking into the room, never taking his eyes off of our visitor. "Jasper. What a pleasant surprise!" Michael grinned. "How is it that you know all of our names?" Jasper asked, cocking his head to the side, analyzing every bit of Michael.

Michael nodded, still smiling. "You see, since all of you have guardian angels, they have to keep us informed of your status. They report to me, and I report to the Lord. We all know your names." he answered. I nodded, it made sense. "Ok. You have our attention. Where do you want us to go?" I asked. I wasn't too sure as to what this Arch Angel wanted to show us, but I wasn't prepared to make a long distance travel away from my love. Not with that pull I was experiencing. That brought another question to my mind, "Another thing, what is the pull I feel when I get further away from Dawn? Is that something to do with her being my guardian angel?" I asked.

Michael sighed, "It's more complicated than that, Edward. You see, she is your mate since you are a vampire. She is your guardian angel. She is also your other half of your soul. With so much tied to you two, that is the reason of the pull. If she was to go into battle with us, it would take a toll on you. But the bond would not break. We've never experienced an angel, or nephilim in Dawn's case, being tied to a vampire before. You truly are a one of a kind couple. That's what makes you two extra special. God has special plans for you two, Edward." he whispered the last sentence. I didn't need to know right now as to what those plans entailed.

"Ok, so let's get the show on the road Michael. What do you have to show us?" Alice asked, impatiently. Michael held out his hands to both of us, "Please, take my hands I would like to show you how we transport before I go and show you what I originally planned to do." I looked over at Alice hesitantly. Looking back at him, "Where are you taking us first." I asked. No way was I going with him till I knew where it was we were going. "Just to the back yard. I can't risk humans seeing what we are about to do and what I am about to show you." he replied. Alice and I looked at each other. Jasper came up to Alice's side, wrapping his arms around her waist and placed a kiss on her head. "He's telling the truth. Remember, he's an angel of truth darlin'. I can feel it in his emotions too." Jasper said, whispering to her. "I trust him." he said.

I nodded at her, looking back at Michael. He raised his hands out to us again and I took the few steps to reach for one of his hands. Placing my hand in his, I turned and reached back for Alice with my other hand. She took a step and took my hand. A few more steps and she reached Michael's other hand. Together we formed a circle. A bright light enclosed around us, blinding us. I shut my eyes and when the bright light dissipated, I opened them to see we were standing outside of our house in the back yard.

I dropped Michael's and Alice's hands. Alice looked dumbfounded and looked back up at Michael. "Wow. That was amazing! You couldn't even feel the ground change under our feet!" she exclaimed. She looked all round us as if she hadn't seen the backyard of our property before. I sniffed, smelling visitors. I turned to the direction that I smelled them coming and smiled. _Rosalie and Emmett._ It may have been dark out, but you could see as plain as day with the moon light.

I heard them approaching fast. Reading Rosalie and Emmett's thoughts, I quickly put myself in front of Alice and Michael in a protective stance. They had smelled an intruder and were coming quickly. What they didn't know was that Michael was on our side. Michael whispered to Alice what I could see out of my peripheral vision was in a defensive crouch also. "What's going on?" Alice turned her head slightly, but not taking her eyes off of the wood line. "Rosalie and Emmett. They think there is danger here. Don't worry Edward, no one will be hurt. We just have to stop them before they do something drastic." "Ya think?" I replied.

Within a second, Rosalie and Emmett came barreling through the woods, growling loudly. "WAIT! ROSALIE, EMMETT STOP!" Alice screamed. Michael, sensing the danger, withdrew a sword out from his cloak. One that I had never seen the entire time we spent with him. He held it in front of him with both hands, in defense. Rosalie and Emmett stopped, ten feet away from us. "_What_ is going on Edward?" Emmett growled. I sighed, coming out of my crouch, Alice standing also. "It's not what you think." I turned to Michael and put my hand in front of him, letting him know to back down. I turned back to my family, "It's a long story. And one we can't go over all of it right now. I'll fill you in after Michael leaves. But it's up to you if you want to stay, or go into the house. We have Jasper watching over Dawn right now." I replied.

Rosalie and Emmett looked at each other, then turning back to us. Rosalie spoke, "No, we'll stay here." she replied, looking Michael up and down. Emmett was trying to figure him out also. "Dude, what's with the cloak? Can I get one like that?" he asked. Rosalie punched him in the arm. "Babe! What was that for? That cloak is awesome!" she looked at him, shaking her head. Michael chuckled, putting away his sword. "Very well then. I guess the more to see, the more that will be less shocked later. Rosalie, Emmett, it is nice to meet you finally. I am Michael, Angel of Miracles. Also known as Michael the Arch Angel." he said, smiling at them.

Both Rosalie and Emmett's jaws dropped to the ground. Alice and I looking at each other, smirking. I turned back to my other family members. "Rosalie, Emmett, pick your jaws up off the ground. Michael here has something that he needs to show us. And hopefully soon." I looked over at him. "I want to get back up to Dawn as quickly as possible." I said, rubbing my chest from where I felt the pull starting to form.

Rosalie and Emmett joined hands, walking up to Alice and I to stand by us, Michael now standing in front of us. Michael nodded. Reaching up, he untied his cloak, " I wanted to show you this for two reasons. One, so that you'll know how to differentiate who the good guys are against the bad guys, and two, so that you won't be shocked when it happens to Dawn." He took a hold of the color of the cloak and twirled it around in front of him, to drape it over his left arm. "Now, since Dawn's going to be a nephilim," Emmett just couldn't contain himself. "A WHAT? Are you saying my little sister is going to be a half angel?" he hollered.

I turned to look at him, "Emmett please. Alice and I will fill everyone else in later. But please, be quiet." I whispered turning back to look at Michael once Emmett calmed down. Michael sighed, "As I was saying, since Dawn's going to be a nephilim, her wings will be able to contract back into her spine. She will have to practice learning how to extract them, then quickly after that, learn how to fly. Now, how to differentiate between good vs. bad." he leaned slightly down and extracted huge white wings from his back. We all gasped. They had to measure out a good twelve feet from each of his sides. Smothered in white feathers, they looked powerful. "Good angels have white wings. Bad angels, the Devils minions, will have black wings." He rose his wings to their highest points and stretching them out as far as he could before pushing them down with great force, stirring up the dust and dirt from the ground from him pounding his wings up and down. He lifted himself up into the air, four feet from the ground.

All of us stared at him in awe. It was amazing to see what he was doing. Never had we seen an angel with such power. Never had we seen an angel period. After a few seconds, he lowered himself down to the ground, gracefully landing on the balls of his feet. He stood upright, bringing his wings behind him, hiding them from view. He shook out his cloak and swung it around his shoulders to tie it again around his neck. He looked back up at us. "Don't forget, I'm just a holler away. Call me when you have more questions, but I'll be keeping an eye on Dawn for when the time comes." he said. I nodded. "Thank you Michael. For everything." I said. I reached out to shake hands with him.

Michael smiled and shook my hand. His hand shake was something fierce. More stronger than a vampires strength. "If ever you need me, holler. I also mean in danger. I may not get there in time, but you remember what I said about when Dawn's time comes. It's inevitable. It's already written."

"Would someone please fill us in?" Emmett cried. I turned to him, "When Carlisle and Esme return from the rez, we'll fill everyone in. Don't worry Emmett. You should be one proud big brother." I smiled at him. With that, a bright light lit up the back yard, making us all cover our eyes with our arms. As quickly as it came, it was gone.

"Whoa, that dude has some exiting skills." Emmett whispered in amazement. I chuckled. "Try doing it with him. It's just as blinding." Alice chuckled. "You guys actually transported _with_ him? Holy crap!" he exclaimed. I chuckled again and put my hand on his arms. "Um, brother, you'd better watch what you say now. I really don't think that your guardian angel would appreciate it." I said, beaming up at him. For the second time tonight, his and Rosalie's jaws dropped. "Our _WHAT?_" Rosalie exclaimed. Alice and I looked at each other and laughed. Oh what an explanation this was going to be.

Carlisle POV

Flipping my cell phone shut, I was dumbfounded. _Could Edward really be correct? Could Dawn be an angel?_ I thought. Staring out the front window at Emily's, I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. A hand was placed on my forearm, making me jump. I turned quickly to see what it was, only to be faced with my love. Esme looked up at me with concern. "What is it hun?" she asked worriedly. I shook my head, letting out a small chuckle. "That was Edward." I said, turning back to look out the window. "It appears that he may have seen a halo over Dawn's head. He believes that she is an angel. I'm not sure what to think. Why wouldn't I believe him? We are, ourselves, mythical creatures. Why would it be so hard to believe in angels?" I asked to her and to myself.

She gasped and ran her hand up to my shoulder, turning me slightly to wrap her arms around my waist, burying her head in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, placing my lips on top of her head. "What does this mean? Does this mean that she isn't going to make it after all?" she whispered. "I don't know hun. I don't know."

Sam walked into the living room clearing his throat. "It seems as though Chris is stirring. Would you like to check on her now? Or give her some time with Paul? He's still asleep next to her." he said softly. Embarrassed to be interrupting our time together. I smiled at him, giving Esme a small squeeze and bending to kiss her temple. I turned us both to him, "Let's go check on her now. I want to be able to calm her down if she starts getting upset if Paul can't." Sam nodded, turning and walking out of the room.

I looked down at Esme, "It will be ok hun. Let's take it one day at a time. Alice already seen Dawn waking up and going shopping with her and Chris. So we know everything will work out. It just has to mean something else." I whispered to her. She nodded, walking out of the room to join Emily in the dining room. She was trying to console Emily, making her believe that it wasn't her fault for what happened. Emily had a lot of regret of not trying to let Chris know ahead of time. But she never had the chance.

Supposedly what happened was that they had taken down Embry outside by the shed and knocked him out, causing him to cut his head open on the corner of the building. Sam found him shortly after Paul and Jacob had left, bringing him into the house to clean him up. Quil had been knocked out from behind in the house when he was walking to the living room. Emily had been in the kitchen, cleaning up some of the pots from getting supper ready. James had grabbed Emily before she could make a sound, letting Victoria to knock out Quil. No one had a chance. Those two vampires were smooth. They knew when to strike. They were watching their every move from the trees, looking into the windows. They had known when Chris had went into her room and what the others were doing at the same time and taken Chris out through the window after knocking her out.

No one had touched the food, letting it go to waste, so Esme decided to clean up and run to the store using Chris' truck to get more food to fix for the boys. She had quickly come back, fixing a quick dinner for them and cleaned all the plates and pots afterwards. _What I wouldn't do without my wife. _I thought. She was so considerate of others. No matter what their species was.

I shook my head and quickly followed my wife out of the room to walk down to Chris' bedroom. Just as I walked into the room, Chris was stirring. She moaned, moving her legs slowly. I walked to her side of the bed, looking over at a sleeping Paul. He was so exhausted. I'd wait till I knew Chris was ok before waking him up. That was, if Chris didn't get hysterical.

I rubbed my hand up and down Chris' arm whispering, "Chris? Chris honey, it's Carlisle. Can you hear me?" Chris whimpered, "Carlisle? Where's Paul?" her voice coming out crackling. I could hear she was starting to get herself worked up. "Shhh, Chris, he's right next to you asleep dear. He's not left your side." I said, trying to calm her down. She softened her whimpers, moving her other hand to try to find Paul. She caught his arm that was laying across her stomach and held onto his hand. Paul grunted, but didn't stir. Chris let out a soft sob, putting her other hand to her dry, cut lips. "It's alright Chris, you're back at Emily's. They're gone. They won't hurt you anymore." I tried more to calm her down. My hand still on her upper arm, I gave her a slight squeeze.

Sam walked in with a small glass of water, handing it to me. I looked up at him and nodded. Sam looked over at Chris and turned, walking out of the room. I knew he was just as shaken up about this as Paul was. He was the alpha of the tribe, and he felt more responsible than Paul for what happened.

Turning back to Chris, "Hun, I have a glass of water for you, would you like a drink to wet your throat?" I whispered. She nodded, bringing her hand back down from her mouth, breathing in a large gulp of air. She calmed herself down more and tried to sit up. "Don't get up, Chris. I'll help you." I softly said. She nodded, laying her head back down on the pillow. I reached under her neck and gently eased her up. She kept her hand in Paul's, and gulped down the water when I brought the glass up to her lips.

After finishing the water, she wiped her mouth with her hand and I laid her back down on the pillow. "Thank you." she croaked out. "Anything for you hun." I whispered. "How's Paul? Is he ok?" Her eyes were very badly swollen. I would estimate that they wouldn't recede any time soon. It was going to be tough for her for the next few weeks. "He's fine Chris. A little shaken up, but fine. He's just glad to have you back. We are all glad to have you back." I whispered. Chris nodded, taking in deep breaths.

"Chris? Can you tell me if anything but your head hurts? I stitched up your cuts already, but I don't have the equipment here to see if you have any fractures. I can tell if there were breaks, but fractures are a little harder for us to tell. Maybe if you can tell me, I can see what I can do." I offered. Chris took in a shaky breath, "My shoulder. It feels a little stiff. I landed hard on it after Victoria threw me to the ground. I don't think I dislocated it. I can still move it." I reached over and felt the shoulder closest to me , "The other one." she said. I leaned over her, placing my hand on her shoulder closest to Paul. She let in a sharp intake of air, hissing. I put my other hand on her good shoulder, letting her know it was ok. I could see a slight bruising starting on her skin, but it was very faint. Even to my vampire eyes to see it.

"It's only a slight bruise Chris. I can barely see it myself. You shoulder will be ok. Anything else?" I asked. She shook her head no. I let out a sigh of relief. At least now I knew she didn't have any other broken bones. Ribs are hard to heal and with Chris not being able to see, I didn't want her walking around bumping into anything, doing any more damage to what she may have had.

I shifted to sit on the edge of the bed, taking Chris' hand in my cold one. "Do you want to talk about it Chris? It can help to talk about it if you want." I rubbed the back of her hand with my other hand, calming her nerves. She shook her head no. It was a lot to take in, then to just start talking about it would be hard. I didn't blame her. She just had two vampires almost try to kill her. "That's ok. You don't have to. I was just offering." I whispered to her. Chris let out a sob, starting to break down again. I shhh'd her, letting her know it would be alright.

"I want Paul. I want to talk to him." she sobbed. "Ok hun. Hold on, he may be a little disoriented when he wakes up." I whispered to her. She nodded, grasping Paul's hand like a life line. I was surprised she hadn't woken him up with her grip. I had to be careful about doing this. Paul may attack me, after what happened with the other vampires, and with the incident still fresh, he may take me as one of them.

I let go of Chris' hand to place it on Paul's shoulder. Shaking it softly, I said, "Paul, Paul wake up. Chris is awake and wants to speak to you. Paul?" I gave his shoulder a little more forceful shake and Paul opened his eyes. Looking straight at me, he sniffed, jumped off the bed and stood in a defensive stance, growling. I threw my hands up, palms outwards showing him I meant no harm. I slowly stood, showing him I was doing nothing. Paul shaking fiercely, closed his eyes and shook his head. He took in a few large deep breaths, calming himself down. "PAUL!" Chris cried. She felt the movement of the bed and the release of Paul's hand from hers. "PAUL DON'T!" she screamed.

Sam came running into the room. "Paul, it's Carlisle. He's here to help." He said gently, walking over to him. "I know. He just took me off guard. I'm sorry Chris, just….. Just give me a moment sweetheart." he whispered. Chris was sobbing, trying to sit herself in an upright position. I leaned down slowly and helped her in a sitting position, fluffing out the pillow behind her, grabbing Paul's pillow also to place behind her. After adjusting them, I put my hand on Chris' good shoulder. "Sit back hun, I have pillows behind you to help you sit up." I whispered. Chris nodded, bringing her hand up to her mouth again, sobbing.

I looked up and seen Sam had his hand on Paul's shoulder. Paul was quickly getting his self under control. He raised his head, opening up his eyes to look at me. He nodded. "Thank you and I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I just wasn't expecting it." I shook my head. "No harm, no foul Paul. I was kind of expecting it myself." He looked over at Chris, walking out from Sam's grasp from his shoulder and sat next to Chris on the bed. He took Chris' hand and leaned down to kiss her knuckles. Chris reached up with her other hand to try to put it on Paul's face, but couldn't see exactly where he was. Paul grabbed her outreached hand and placed it on his cheek. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here princess. I'm sooooo sorry." he tried to apologize, but Chris shook her head.

"It's not your fault Paul. It's mine. I never should have came here. If I hadn't, this never would have happened." Chris broke down into hard sobs, tears escaping from her swollen eyes that she couldn't open. Paul let go of her hand on his cheek and reached over to wipe her tears. "Don't say that princess. Please don't." Paul said, starting to sob himself. "Then you never would have met me. You never would have changed my life for the better. I can't live without you. Please don't say that. Just…. Please." he whispered the last part. I bent my head. It was hard to watch them. This was a private moment, but I needed to be here in case she got too out of control.

Chris nodded. "I know. I can't live without you. But if I wasn't here, neither one of us would be hurting right now. And you know it. But I wouldn't take any of it back. I love you Paul. You're my life. " she cried. Paul took her hand from his cheek and kissed her palm, down to her wrist. "I love you too Chris. More than you'll ever know." he whispered. Chris inhaled deeply, trying to catch her breath to calm herself down. I reached back down to her shoulder. "Chris, do you need something else for the pain before I leave?" I asked her.

Chris shook her head. "No, I just want to hold Paul. But thank you Carlisle. For everything. I could never repay you for what you have done." she turned her head to point in my direction. I leaned down and placed a kiss on top of her head. "You'll never repay me for anything. You're my daughter. Family looks after each other." I whispered to her. She smiled, letting go of Paul's cheek to reach for me. I took it in my hand and she gave my hand a squeeze. "Thank you." she whispered. I squeezed her hand back and smiled back down to her even though she couldn't see me. "I have to get back to the house. If you or anyone needs anything Paul, please, give me a call." I looked over at him.

Paul nodded up at me. Tears in his eyes. "You can come back tomorrow if you want. Any of you. I'm sure Chris would like to hear from everyone else." he said. "Please Carlisle? It would mean so much to me." she whispered. I leaned back down to kiss her head again. "Anything for you hun. You just get some rest and get to healing. We'll see you tomorrow then. Oh, I laid a bottle of pain killers on the night stand, should you need them Chris."

I squeezed her hand once more and turned to Sam. Nodding, him and I walked out of the room. Esme met us in the living room, looking worried. "Come love. Let's get home to the others." I placed my arm around her, holding her to my chest. She wrapped her arms around me and nodded in my chest.

"Carlisle?" Sam said from behind me. I turned, turning Esme with me. "You may come back at any time you please. Billy has notified the Elders and they are very pleased with the your family helping us to bring Chris home. It was a noble act and they want to void out the treaty. You and your family are free to come and visit _whenever_ you like." he said, stressing the word 'whenever'. Esme looked up at me and smiled. Looking down at her smiling, then looking back up at Sam, "You tell Emily that she just may have a cooking partner. I'm pretty sure Esme here will be jumping back and forth from house to house, cooking for Dawn and your tribe."

Sam chuckled, "I don't think she'll complain one bit. I'll tell her. And thank you. Again." he said, bending his head down, looking at me. I held out my hand for a hand shake. He smiled at me and grabbed my hand, sealing the deal. I looked back down at Esme, "Ready hun?" I asked her. She nodded, smiling. We both turned and walked out of the house. We took our time walking through the yard, but once we were in the tree line, Esme and I both took off running still holding hands.

We both needed the contact. After today, it's hard to think about what we could lose. We reached our house in a matter of seconds before seeing a man being illuminated by a bright light, then disappearing. Esme and I both stood, with our jaws dropped, watching Edward, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett standing there. I couldn't concentrate on what Emmett had said, but Alice replied and her and Edward both cracked up laughing.

_What in the world? _I thought.

**I hope you liked it! Leave me a review to give me some ideas for the future please! I could use a little help as I'm kind of stuck right now! :o)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok, so I'm sorry for the late update. All in this week, my oldest son had pink eye, my youngest has a sinus infection with a cold and my husband came down with the flu. I'm keeping my fingers crossed that I don't get _any_ of it! Usually my husband is the one that never gets sick. Maybe it's my turn this time. :o)**

**So this is kind of a filler chapter. It's Chris and Paul's POV. I'd like to do just one person POV a chapter, but with so much going on in the story, I think it's best that I try to get everything in. Some POV's don't see things that others do, so therefore, causing multiple ones. Lot's of activity in this story, but in this chapter, I had to show how much Chris and Paul are in love. That they'd do anything for each other. **

**I've gotten only three reviews on this story, but *sigh* I'll still continue to write because I'm getting so engrossed in my own story, it's not even funny - lol. But to all of you that have put my story on their Story Alerts, thank you! I'm happy to see others want to continue reading what I write. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"It seems right now that all I've ever done in my life is making my way here to you."

Chapter 15

Chris POV

Oh my Lord, how badly I wanted to see Carlisle and my family. But just being able to hear Carlisle's voice was going to have to suffice for right now. Apparently my facial injuries were so bad that I wouldn't be able to see anything for quite awhile. My eyes were painfully swollen shut, my cheeks and temples aching so bad it brought tears to my eyes. Thankfully Carlisle had left me some pain medicine I could take when I couldn't take the pain anymore. I would hate to take it, because that meant that I wouldn't know when Paul would be with me as I would be too drugged up and rendered helpless to sleep.

Paul stayed with me every conscience moment, keeping me in his arms. Emily had come in and changed me into pajamas to make me more comfortable. I couldn't raise my arms to slip on my nightie, so Emily had loaned me some of her two piece button up pajamas. In a way I was thankful I didn't have my shirt on since James had already taken it off, it would have cause extreme pain trying to raise my arms above my head to get it off. I could only imagine the sight that I was. I hadn't worn two piece button up pajamas in at least fifteen years.

Sam and Jacob would come in occasionally to talk with Paul and I. Not about the incident, but just something to help keep my thoughts off the kidnapping. Bless their hearts, they were trying so hard to help me. I chuckled internally. What would I do without these boys?

Finally after Jacob had last left, leaving Paul to be with me alone, I reached over to try to touch his face to bring his attention to me. He was being awfully quiet when we were alone. I knew he was battling the regret of leaving me to do his patrol when I got kidnapped. But it wasn't a choice that could have been made at the time. He had a job to do, and that's just what he done. He returned me safely. Not unharmed, but he still returned me. He should be grateful, not hurting.

Paul took my hand, kissing my palm and wrist before placing it on his cheek. I was leaned back against the headboard again with the pillows propping me up in a half sitting position. "What is it princess?" he whispered. It still amazed me that only after a few days of knowing him, he knew when something was on my mind.

"Paul, I don't know how to ask this, or anything, but I could really go for a bath right now. I hate to ask you to help, but I could go for a nice warm soak to help my muscles. I'm so sore. And I'm sure my hair needs washed too." I replied. Paul chuckled, moving on the bed before I felt his lips on mine softly, being aware of the cuts on them.

"Anything for you sweetheart. But are you sure you're up for it?" I nodded, there was nothing that I wanted more than to soak and get rid of the dirt and grime from the scene of the incident. I wanted to wash every little reminder away, if that was possible. "Ok babe. Let me go run the tub for you and get it ready. Don't move ok? I'll go ask Emily if she has another set of pajamas since I don't think you'll want to put those back on. We should have done this before you put those on." he said.

I shook my head, dropping my hand from his cheek. He took it still and held it in his. "If she doesn't have any extras, it's ok Paul. I don't mind. I don't want to be even more of a burden than what I am already. "

"You're not a burden babe, but let me go check and I'll start your water for you." he whispered, kissing my lips softly again. I felt the weight being lifted off the bed as he got up and I barely heard his footfalls as he walked across the room to the door. "I love you Paul." I whispered. He stopped, and whispered back, "I love you too princess, more than you know." before he walked out of the room. I smiled softly through the pain in my lips. That seemed to be his signature response. I kind of liked it though. _I'd have to come up with one of my own._ I thought, smiling to myself.

I sat there in total silence, trying to hear out of the room at all of the movements that I could pick out. My mind started wandering to the things that we took for granted. It sucked being rendered helpless in not being able to see. I relied more on my other senses now. But that wasn't a bad thing. It makes you appreciate what you do have even more.

I would say about five minutes later, I heard foot steps in the room. I turned my head in the general area and my first reaction was to be scared. I was lost in my own thoughts and got side tracked and didn't anticipate hearing anyone come in so soon. I grabbed the bed sheets in my fists and gasped, bringing my knees closer to my stomach. "It's alright princess, it's just me." Paul whispered. I let out the large breath I was holding and relaxed my hands on the sheets.

I heard Paul let out a small cuss word, I smiled to myself. He was still beating himself up. "I'm sorry babe. I tend to forget and didn't think about it when I came in the room that it would have that kind of effect on you that you wouldn't see me." he whispered, coming over to the side of the bed to take my hand and kiss my knuckles. I chuckled, "It's ok. I just wasn't paying attention and was thinking. I wasn't expecting you so quickly."

"Your bath is ready. Are you ready for Emily to help you?" he asked. I shook my head. I could almost see the puzzling expression on his face. "But I thought you wanted a bath babe?" he said with the curiosity in his voice. I smiled, stretching out the cuts on my lips. I dropped the smiled quickly, wincing from the pain. "I do, but I want _you_ to help me." I whispered. I heard his sharp intake of breath. "I really don't think that's a good idea Chris." he groaned out loud. I squeezed his hand.

"There's no one I want more to help me. I know you'll be extra cautious with me Paul. Please?" I pleaded with him. I knew that Emily wouldn't remember half the extent of my injuries. Bless her heart, I knew she was already tearing herself up too over what happened. She'd be a sobbing mess trying to help me, seeing my injuries.

"Ok. I'll help you babe." he whispered. I smiled slightly, being aware of the cuts again. It wasn't that I wanted him to see me naked, I just knew that he would be gentle with me. He released my hand to pull back the blankets to put his arms under me, picking me up bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck, clinging for dear life. I shoved my nose up against his neck, being careful of my eyes and cuts and inhaled deeply, smelling his woodsy scent.

Paul groaned, carrying me quickly out of the room into the bath room. He turned and sat on the toilet I assumed with me still on his lap in his arms. He let go with one hand to start undoing my top. I shook my head, reaching up to stop him. "I may not be able to see Paul, but I can still get myself undressed." I wanted to do at least _something_ on my own. I wasn't a total invalid right now. Sure my head was killing me, but that had nothing to do with my arms and legs. I could still move them. Slightly.

"Can you stand up ok?" he asked quietly. I nodded. "Just help me in case I sway a little at least. Taking off my bottoms may be a little more of a challenge though." I admitted. I was trying to picture the bathroom in my head, and I had some moving room, but I if I swayed and fell with taking off my pants, I could hit anything around me.

Paul picked me up only to let me slowly slide down his body to stand on my tiptoes to the flat of my feet. Paul groaned, I knew it was a lot for him to do. It was sexy as hell to feel me sliding down him as well. I slowly ran my hands down his arms and squeezing them when I came to his forearm, letting him know I was ready to try it on my own without his assistance. He slowly let go of my waist to hold my upper arms to steady me as I faintly swayed. I reached up to start unbuttoning my shirt when I heard Paul take a sharp intake of breath.

"I swear princess, the next time you do this in front of me, I won't be able to hold back." he said huskily. I chuckled. I was glad I was making him feel turned on, but I agreed. I wanted to be able to see him when we made love for the first time. I knew I was putting him through agony, but I wanted to know that I had someone there to catch me in the instant I started to fall. Emily wouldn't have been able to do that. She was built like me, hardly any muscles and skinny. She would have just fell with me. That wouldn't have been good for either of us.

I finished unbuttoning the pajama top and Paul reached up to my color of my shirt to slide it down my shoulders, allowing me to keep my hands down to my sides. I heard my shirt hit the floor in the corner of the room once he got it off my wrists. Paul reached around my ribs, pulling me closer to him. Unclasping my bra from behind, he slowly slid that off my shoulders, tossing it over to where the shirt was. Paul gasped. "Babe, you are gorgeous." he whispered. I felt him lean closer and he placed a kiss on my collarbone, slowly kissing up to behind my ear.

I chucked, running my hands up his arms to his bare chest. "Paul? My bath?" I said softly. He groaned, pulling back. "Can you take off your pants?" he asked me. I winced, "I'll try. Just keep a hold of me ok?" Paul put his hands back up on my shoulders, "Ok, I've got you. But if you sway, I'm stopping you." Keeping one of my hands on his chest I tried to work down my pants. It was a difficult task, might I add. I was barely making any headway, so I took off my hand from Paul's chest. I reached down and started pulling both my underwear and pants down, slightly bending over when I started feeling like I was falling.

Paul wrapped me in both of his arms, hugging me to his chest. "It's not going to work princess. You don't have your balance good enough yet. Let me help." he whispered into my hair. As soon as he knew I had my bearings, he pulled me away slightly. I ran my hands up his arms to his shoulders to keep my balance. "Then what am I going to do? Bath in my pants?" I asked, chuckling. Paul sighed. I felt him take a slight step back, putting his hands where my waist band was of my pants and started pulling them down as well as my underwear. Paul groaned once he got them past my hips and worked them down further.

Once he had my pants down to my thighs, he took another step back, leaning further down in order to get them off my legs. "Just keep your hands on my shoulders and my back to keep your balance. Try not to bend over or you'll lose your balance." he said. I nodded. Running my hands over his muscled back once he bent further down. He took a hold of my right ankle, lifting it up and at the same time, trying to keep me steady while he pulled my pants leg off my leg. Once off, he placed it back down, repeating the same process with my left leg. Once they were off, I heard the rustling of my pants being thrown in the same corner as the rest of my clothes.

Paul stood up, running his hands from my thighs to my ribs. "God you're a sight." he whispered huskily. "I'm sorry for putting you through this Paul." whispering my apology. "You have nothing to be sorry for princess. Let's just say this is a sneak peak for me." he chuckled. I slightly grinned, being cautious of the cuts still. "Let's get you in the bath babe." He walked me over to the tub with my hands reached out in front of me, trying to feel for the wall next to the tub and me taking small steps so I wouldn't stub my toe so hard on the tub when I reached it, his other hand wrapped around my bare abdomen from behind me.

Paul took one of my hands, leading it to the wall, flattening my hand against it with is own. "One more step and your at the tub." he said whispering at my side. I tried using my shin to feel for the edge of the tub instead of stubbing a toe, I finally reached it. I stopped and lifted my leg to step into the tub. Paul let go of my hand on the wall and grabbed me by my waist to keep me from falling in the tub. Once both legs were standing in the water, he turned me in the tub to position me to sit down. He took my arm, putting one arm around my back to lower me down.

Finally I was sitting in a hot tub of water, feeling my muscles relax on contact with it, making me sigh instantly. I leaned back against the back of the tub, laying my arms in the water next to me. I groaned, enjoying the hot water surround my aching body. I lowered myself down to where the water just touched my chin. Paul ran his fingers down my jaw line to the water. I heard him wring out something in the water and smelled a wonderful fragrance of my Sweat Pea body wash. He gently washed my face, running the rag close to the stitches to clean off the dried blood that was still on me.

When he was done washing and cleaning my face I heard him grab another bottle, popping the lid off the top. "Let's get your hair wet hun, so I can wash it." Paul whispered. I sat up as Paul leaned my head back slightly to run some water through it to get it wet. When Paul put the shampoo in his hands and began to work it through my long hair, I could have purred. Having his hands knead my scalp softly and running them down my hair was fabulous.

He rinsed my hair out when he was finished and ran conditioner through it, rinsing it out as well. He leaned me back against the tub. I was surprised to find a towel was now there, helping to prop my head up and keep me comfortable. I smelled the Sweat Pea fragrance again and Paul lifted up my arm closest to him, gently running the rag over me. It took all I had not to attack him once he started washing the rest of me off, including my breasts and in between my legs.

Once he worked his way down to my toes, he made sure to run the rag in between each of my toes and down the arch of my feet, making me jerk away and laughing from it tickling. Paul chuckled, "I'm going to have to remember that." he said. I moaned, relishing on being pampered this way. If my head wasn't hurting so bad, it would have been pure bliss.

By the time he was done, I felt like pudding. The hot water had relaxed all of my muscles and I felt totally clean. "Are you ready to get out princess?" he whispered in my ear. I leaned my head to him slightly, feeling him come slowly closer to me to feel his lips breeze across my lips. I couldn't give him the passionate kiss because of my painful lips, but I moaned, letting him know how much I loved his kisses. He pulled back and I sighed. "I guess I should be getting out before the water gets cold huh?" I lifted my arm up so that he could help pull me up.

It took a lot for me to try to pull myself up out of the tub. When you're sore all over and your trying to get yourself out of something that made you feel like you were sitting on the floor, it took all your muscles to get out of it. It was painful. Paul wound up taking me under the arms to lift me up the rest of the way. Once standing, I turned slightly to him, keeping a hold of his arm. He let me go with one arm and then the other to leave me standing in a tub by myself.

In just a short second he was back wrapping a large, warm, fluffy towel around me and lifting me out of the tub. I stood now, my head bowed as Paul rubbed his hands over the towel to dry me off. He lifted the towel up off of me, running it through my hair, towel drying it off. I placed my hands on his chest, running them up to his shoulders. I wanted so badly to look into his chocolate eyes, to drown myself in the passion that flowed from them for me. I sighed again. I could feel the tears forming under my swollen eyelids. I sniffed as quietly as I could, but Paul picked up on it. "Hey, hey now. What's up with that? Don't cry baby, please." he begged.

I raised my face slightly, parting my lips to speak, but a sob escaped instead. "Oh princess, please stop." Paul whispered in my ear, pulling me to him. My hands balled up against his chest, placing my head on his chest as softly as I could from the cuts and bruising. He ran his hands down my head to my lower back, pulling me closer. Kissing my head, he adjusted the towel around me and angled me slightly to pick me up. He placed me down on the bed curling up with me, but I hadn't realized that he had already walked the distance to our room. I was so lost in my crying I hadn't paid any attention.

Paul quietly shhh'd me, placing kisses from my head to my shoulders and my neck. He gave me the time to let it all out, letting me drown in my sorrows. "How about I brush out your hair princess. Would that feel good?" whispering in my ear. My sobs had turned to hiccups by now, dissipating. I nodded, trying to sit up, but Paul lifted me in a sitting position on the edge of the bed with no effort. I heard him leave quickly and coming back to sit behind me. With his legs on either side of me, he started brushing my hair softly. The most exotic thing that I can think of, would be for a man to brush out his love's hair. There's just something sensual about it.

He started humming a beautiful tune softly behind me. I turned my head slightly to try to hear better. "That's lovely." I whispered. "Where did you hear that?" Paul chuckled from behind me. "It was a song that I wrote a couple of years ago. I don't have the words wrote to it yet, just the notes. But since I've met you, it's came back to me. It just seems like it fits who you are." I gave my slight smile, putting my head down. "I like it." whispering down to my lap. Paul finished up, moving to sit next to me. He took my hand and kissed my knuckles before kissing my wrist and leaning closer to me. "I love you princess." Paul whispered softly in my ear. "And I'll love you for eternity." I whispered back, tilting my head towards him. "Oh princess." he whispered into the air so softly I almost didn't hear it.

I felt him stand up from the bed, walking out of the room again. I turned my head to where I remembered the window to be at. Wishing for once I could look out of it. I didn't even know if it was night time or day out. "Paul?" I asked into the air. Shortly after, I heard someone walk into the room. "What sweetheart?" he whispered. He sat something down beside me and I felt over, reaching for it. It was a pile of cloth, I tilted my head up. "Did Emily find me more pajamas?" I asked up towards him. "Yes, here, let me help you. It's getting late and you need to get you some more sleep." he said whispering back at me.

I nodded, taking the pile of clothes onto my lap and imagining what it looked like to put them on. I felt for the buttons and the shirt color when I felt Paul take them out of my hands and pulling the towel away from me. He slowly and gently dressed me, not making anymore comments about me, but gently sitting me back onto the bed. "Let me get you some of your medicine and a glass of water. You need to have a good sleep." he said before walking out of the room again.

It kind of felt like I was missing something with Paul. I couldn't put my finger on it, but it was like he was shutting me out. I was hoping he wasn't pulling away from me. I needed to rely on him more than ever now to get through this. He was my rock. I couldn't lose him. We had to work on talking to each other about our feelings. We couldn't continue and hold our feelings in.

Paul walked back in, coming up beside me putting his hand on my shoulder. I turned my head in his direction. "Here sweetheart. Put your hand out, it's your medicine Carlisle left for you." he whispered. I lifted my hand up, palm facing upwards for him to put it in my hand. I took the medicine and chugged the water to rinse it down. Handing back the glass to him, I cleared my throat. "Paul? We need to talk." hesitation threatening to spill out with the words. I didn't want to have this talk. My heart was jumping up into my throat, making it hard to talk. I cleared my throat again.

"Let's get you back under the covers and laying down. That medicine is going to start taking it's effect and your going to be sleeping the night away soon." he said, placing the cup on one of the tables near me. I nodded, reaching around, trying to find the covers to slip under them. Paul rearranged them so that I could slip my feet under them. He must have already moved the pillows as when he put his hand under my neck to help lower me down to them, I was laying flat on the bed with one pillow this time. He gently brushed my hair back from my face, tucking the strands behind my ear.

I felt him crawl over to my other side, going over me. As soon as he was under the blankets, he pulled me over to him, facing him. He brushed my still wet hair down in the back, running his hand down my back. "What is it you want to talk about?" whispering softly. I reached up and put my hand on his chest, making circles over his pecs. "I want to talk about us Paul. We have to speak what's on our minds. I don't want to be in a relationship where we don't talk to each other. And I mean the emotions, thoughts, troubles, all of it. I feel like your not really here. You're just with me." I whispered.

Paul took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "I don't want to hold anything back either. It's just that I'm afraid that you'll take things the wrong way. I love you so much, I don't want to hurt your feelings or get mad at me, or do anything either of us will regret. I can't lose you." he whispered back, running his hands up and down my back. I shook my head on the pillow. "It shouldn't matter as to how we'll respond to each other Paul. We need to communicate about anything. Believe me, I've been in relationships where neither one of us would talk about how we felt, and it didn't end up good. I don't want to make the same mistakes as I have in the past. You're my life now Paul, I don't want to lose you either. But that's a relationship. We have to communicate to make things work. Now, you tell me what's on your mind. Because I know something's eating at you right now."

He laid there, quiet for a few moments before taking a breath before speaking. "I'm just afraid that this will happen again. Maybe not with vampires, but with one of us possibly. One of us will faze to close and you'll get hurt like Emily did. Or there will be a car accident and I won't be there to help you. Seeing you like this, well, it breaks my heart. You may not be able to see yourself, but every time I see your face, I'm hurting because I wasn't there to protect you." he reached up and stroked a part of my face that wasn't cut or swollen. I sighed. "Paul, you can't be there every moment of every day. I'm going to be separated from you for a few hours to shop, or go up to the Cullen's or something. Sure you can go with me, but that's another thing. We can't be with each other every minute. We both need some 'me' time every once in awhile. I know it kills me when your gone right now, but it will get better. We just have to take some time away little by little to adjust. But we'll always come back to each other." I whispered. I ran my hand up to his neck leaving it there.

Paul took my hand, kissing my palm again, placing it back down on his chest where his heart laid. "I just hate to see you in pain. I won't ever keep my feelings back from you. And I agree, we need to work on separation just a little bit. I'm not fond of leaving you for hours right now, you have to give that to me. Especially with what just happened. But it pains me to know that something else might happen. I can't ever lose you." he took my hand back up to his lips and kissed my knuckles. I yawned, the medicine finally kicking in. Paul put my hand back down to his chest and leaned over to kiss my lips gently.

"Paul, you're forgetting something. I'm going to be leaving you sometime. It may not be soon, but I will die eventually. And hopefully it will be of old age. But remember, you're not going to age. I will be. I'm going to be an old lady with a boyfriend who still looks like he's twenty five. I don't really see how that's fair, but at least I'll have you in my life till my end." I said, pulling my head down further onto the pillow, putting my head on his chest. "Oh princess, you have no clue as to one of our secrets I take it." he said chuckling.

I raised my head slightly off his chest, curious now. "What do you mean? I know of the non-aging, the imprinting, the speed and transformations and of the telepathy when your in your wolf forms with the others. What else could there be? Stephanie Myer didn't write of anything else." I answered more for myself than for him, running all the secrets through my head. _She didn't have any other super powers listed that I couldn't thin k of right now._ I thought.

Paul chuckled again, "Yes, but apparently what she didn't mention was how we could make our imprints immortal as well." Gasping, I ran that thought through my head multiple times, opening and closing my mouth like a fish out of water before I was able to form words. "Immortal?" I whispered. "Yes. I can make you like me without the transformation." he whispered back, running his hand down my back again. _But how is that possible? How in the world could I be like him without the transformation? Would I want something like that?_ "But what about children Paul? Would we be able to have them?" that was all that I wanted, longing for. I just never found that one man that I could love for the rest of my life to have kids with them. That is, until I met Paul.

He chuckled again, "Yes princess, even after I make you like me, we can still have children. But let's wait till you wake up before I tell you how we do it and we'll also discuss how many kids you and I would like to have one day." whispering to me. I nodded, feeling my body start to relax tremendously over the past few minutes, I wouldn't be able to stay awake much longer. I yawned largely again. Paul leaned down and kissed my forehead before running his hands down my hair. "Sleep babe. I'll still be here in the morning. I'll even fix you breakfast in bed and feed it to you again. I know you liked it last time." I could hear the smile in his voice.

I grinned slightly, nodding my head. I shifted my body to try to kiss him as he leaned down to meet me. I sighed and tried to roll over to where he could spoon me to sleep. Paul wound up helping me roll because of the pain and pulled me closer to him. "I love you princess." he whispered into my neck. I moaned, "And I love you, for eternity Paul." I responded. I yawned again, being careful of the damned cuts on my lips again. Paul had wrapped his arms around me, one under my neck and one around my stomach keeping me warm and toasty along with the blankets and I was quickly succumbing to sleep. My last thoughts being, _I don't know what I'd do without him._

Paul POV

_Would I seriously make Chris an immortal like me? _I thought. I wouldn't have to keep changing in order to stay around the same age as her. Chris was older than me, yes. But by looks we looked about the same. She was thirty and I looked around that age. My body stuck at the age of twenty five. If I had stopped transforming into my wolf form after I've done the procedure, her body would age again with mine. If I started back up again for some reason, mine and her body would stay at that age again until I stopped. It would continue on till one of us would eventually pass from old age. Chris would never have to worry about being sick again, if she got hurt, her bones and tissue would heal just as mine would. Only she wouldn't become a wolf.

That was the greatest upside to the procedure of making her immortal with me. I wouldn't have to worry about her doing the patrols with us, risking herself more than necessary. I've wanted to bring the idea to our discussion sometime, but now was not the time. Not when she was so drugged up when she wouldn't be able to remember all of the conversation.

I sighed. That was what was wrong with me. I wanted to bring it to her attention sooner. I wish I had of now. Then she wouldn't have been hurt like this. She would have healed completely within an hour of the damages. But here she is, laying asleep from the medication, in pain and agony over the cuts, swelling and bruising. Not to mention all of the sore muscles also.

The door was wide open to the bedroom as Sam stepped through the doorway, knocking softly, bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked over and nodded at him. Sam walked over to my side. I rolled over slightly so I would be able to see him better. "I know what you're thinking Paul. Don't beat yourself up over it. I heard yours and Chris' conversation. I know you want to make her like you, but just take it slowly. Don't rush her into this." Sam whispered. I doubted that Chris would even be able to hear him, but still he whispered. I shook my head. "But if I would have told her about it and if I would have done it, then she wouldn't be in pain now Sam. I made a big mistake by not telling her about it sooner." I looked back down at Chris.

"It's a life changing decision. You can't make those choices for her. She may not even want that Paul. You have to accept her decision, whatever it may be." Sam said from behind me. I nodded, running my fingers over her stomach. "Plus, you'll have to explain the procedure to her. She may not like it." Sam added.

The process was a simple one. I cut my hand and hers, joining our cuts together to mix the blood. The burning she would feel would be about four days, where our transformation took only between two to four days. It depended on our bloodline and how much of the wolf was in our ancestors. If I had both parents in the line, it would have taken me only two days. If only one parent was from the blood line and the other parent was a tribal ancestor but not in the blood line, it took three days to transform. If one parent was from a tribal ancestor and the other parent was not a native at all, like Chris was, it could take four days for the transformation to be completed. Chris would lay in agony of the burning fever and pain throughout her body preparing her insides to heal for any injuries, for four days. I wasn't sure if I was prepared for her to go through the pain and agony again, like she was doing now but only she would be unconscious. But if she was willing to do it to spend a longer existence with me, then I would have to deal with it.

"I don't know Sam. I couldn't live without her. If we're still changing fifty years from now and she's still human, she would be eighty. It wouldn't make me feel any different of her, but I know it would be a constant reminder, looking up at her twenty five looking boyfriend, husband, or whatever. I have to give her the option to chose it." I whispered, still looking down at her, tracing my fingers over her pajama top.

Sam sighed. "It's both of your decisions. But please let me know when she has made up her mind. We can do it whenever she wants. But let her know there is no hurry. She can make the decision on her time." I nodded my head, looking back over at him. Sam caught my eye and turned to the door, walking out, shutting the door behind him.

How soon would she want to do this? If we done it now, the transformation process would heal all of her wounds as she changed on the inside, lessening her time of healing from her current state. She would be as good as new with no scars if we done it soon.

I took a deep breath of Chris' now dry hair, inhaling her scent. She would still smell the same to me after the process, but she would smell like a wolf to the vampires. They surely wouldn't want to mess with her afterwards. That is, as long as they knew she didn't transform into one.

I laid there, breathing in her scent, closing my eyes trying to will myself to sleep. It had been an exhausting couple of days and even though we didn't have to sleep a normal sleep pattern like regular humans, I was feeling the effects of the lack of sleep the last two days. As I started to drift into slumber, Chris started whimpering in her sleep. I opened my eyes and pulled my arm out from her neck a little to lift myself up on it, looking over at her face. She had tears leaking out from her swollen eyes, rolling across the bridge of her nose onto the pillow. I couldn't tell if she was in pain or if she was dreaming, so I just reached up to gradually wipe the tears away from her nose.

"_Paul, please don't leave me! I can't lose you!" _I heard her in my head. I leaned there, shocked, that I could hear her again. And apparently it was in her dreams. _"Don't walk away from me! I can't do this! PAUL!"_ She screamed in my head. I leaned my head down kissing her shoulder, leaning up I whispered back to her, "Shhh, princess. I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here." Chris sniffed, rolling slightly up against my chest more. Chris whimpered again, softly this time and settled back down into sleep.

I leaned down and kissed the back of her head into her hair and laid back down on the bed, cuddling her more closely to me. She thought I was leaving her. But why? She knows how much I needed her, just as she needed me. What could cause her to believe that I was ever going to leave her? My will was not that strong. Our pull towards each other would never break. Not until one of us was gone forever, then the other would be in misery until our own death.

I woke up, feeling Chris run her fingers over my arm that was cradling her over her stomach. I breathed in her scent in her hair, moving my arm to link my fingers through hers. "Hey princess. How do you feel?" I whispered into her hair. Chris sighed, turning slightly back against me. "I'm still hurting something bad." she shook her head. "But I don't want any pain killers. I can't keep relying on them. I need to stay awake some. I hate the feeling of being drugged up so much." she whispered back. I could detect some pain in her voice as she spoke. "Not a problem babe. Do you want to try to get out of the bed today?" I asked her, hoping she would try to get up a little and eat something with Emily. Just to ensure her she was doing better if anything. Emily was feeling bad since the incident. She kept coming in, checking on us both. Making sure that if Chris needed anything, she would get anything she needed.

Chris nodded her head lightly. "Ya, I need to get up and move around a bit. My muscles are still sore, but I need to get them worked out a little. It may help." I leaned up and kissed her neck before coming up off the bed to help her up. "But I need to use the restroom first." she stood up with the assistance of me, holding her around her waist to help keep her balance. I followed behind her, keeping my hands on her. Chris done pretty good, even if she was shuffling her feet and walking a slow pace with her hands out in front of her. Anytime she came close to something, I would take my hand in mine and let her know what was coming up. I helped her get adjusted in the bathroom before walking out to let her do her business.

As soon as she was done, she hollered at me. I walked in and helped her to the sink to help her wash her hands. I got her toothbrush ready and as she brushed her teeth, I found her hair brush. I ran her brush through her hair as she finished up, getting ready to go get some breakfast. I walked her into the hallway when Chris paused, sniffing the air. "Mmmmm, smells like biscuits and gravy." she moaned and smiled slightly. "My favorite." she added. I smiled, glad that she wasn't letting anything get the best of her. She was doing more than what I expected at this point. She sure was a fighter.

Walking into the kitchen and walking her to the table, I took her hand once more to reach for the chair. Once she had a hold of it, Chris pulled it out, reaching down to feel the seat before sitting down. "Emily?" Chris asked out loud. I looked over to see Emily at the oven, pulling out the biscuits. She stood up with a tray in her mitt, closing the oven door. She looked over and smiled at me. "Well I'm glad she made it out of the bed." Chris chuckled. "And your making my favorite. How did you know?" Chris asked, tilting her head to the side to hear Emily's response.

Emily looked over at Dawn and placed the pan on the oven top. "Well, isn't biscuits and gravy just about _everyone's_ favorite?" she chuckled. "How are you feeling today?" she asked, the smile dropping off of her face. I turned and pulled out the chair next to Chris and sat down beside her so that I could help her to eat. "Oh, still hurting, but it's tolerable right now. I just hate taking the pain killers, you know?" Emily chuckled. "Oh I know oh to well." was Emily's response. Chris brought her hand up to her mouth and gasped. "Oh I'm sorry Emily. I completely forgot." she whispered. Emily looked over at me and winked. I knew the scars no longer bothered her. She accepted for what happened. She would forever have those scars to remind her of what we could do and that she needed to remember to watch herself when we transformed. "It's alright Chris. What's that saying? 'Out of sight, out of mind'?" I chuckled and reached for Chris' hand, holding it between my two warm ones.

Emily dished up a couple of plates for Chris and I and brought them over, making a second trip to bring glasses of milk and silverware. I made sure to get Chris her first bite after it wasn't so hot and then took mine. I took turns feeding both her and I, back and forth. It wasn't as sensual as last time when I fed her in bed, but it still felt nice to see that she depended on me to help her and she accepted it.

Once we were done, I took both hers and my plates to the sink, giving Emily a kiss on the cheek whispering my thanks before walking back over to Chris. "So what do you want to do now princess?" I asked, coming up behind her and gently rubbing her shoulders. "Hmmmm, you could keep that up. That feels wonderful. But I really should get dressed. Want to help me out?" she turned her head towards me. I leaned down and kissed her head. "Anything for you sweetheart." I whispered.

I led her back into our room and asked what she wanted to wear. She wanted something button up again and after digging through the closet, I found one of her dress shirts and a pair of jeans in the drawer along with her undergarments. I gently and slowly got her dressed, being careful of her bruised shoulder and her sore muscles, we finally stood. "How about we go sit on the porch Paul? I feel so cooped up in the house. Fresh air would be wonderful right now." I took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Sounds like a good plan to me." I whispered back to her. I led her slowly to the front door, letting Emily know we were going to the porch swing.

Walking her out the door and down the porch a little, I turned Chris to have her sit straight down. I sat down next to her as she took a deep breath of fresh air. "Oh the air smells wonderful." she whispered. I chuckled. "Wanna know what I smell?" she cocked her head towards me. "Enlighten me. I'd love to know what you smell." She took another deep breath before moaning, "I smell the salt from the ocean nearby. I smell the woods and the grass. I smell the clouds in the air. All the moisture in the air." she took another deep breath. "I smell your woodsy scent. You smell wonderful." she whispered again, leaning over to me to put her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her, pulling her closer to me. "You can smell all of that?" I asked shocked. She nodded against my chest. She put her hand on my knee and rubbed circles on it.

"Loosing my sight has made me enhance my other senses more. Just like how I can feel the wood on the swing under my legs. The breeze that slightly blows through my hair and onto my face. Hearing the birds in the nearby trees. The water lapping in the ocean. It all sounds just peaceful." I smiled, "That's amazing that you can sense all of that. We take everything for granted sometimes, that we forget to enjoy the moment while it lasts." I whispered into her head, kissing her hair.

She nodded and sighed. "Paul? What were you talking about last night? About how you can make me kind of like you? Is that something that you would be willing to do?" _Oh she doesn't forget a thing does she?_ I chuckled to myself. I nodded, "Yes, about that. Do you remember all of our conversation?" I asked, leaning down to her ear on my chest. She looked up slightly and nodded. "It's something that I want to do. I want to be apart of you Paul. If doing it will keep me from aging while you stay young, then I'm all for it." I sighed, telling her of the process and how she would stop aging if I stopped changing and if I started changing again, she would stop aging. I told her how many days it took for the change and all the possibilities and how hers would be around four days. She nodded, listening intently on my every word.

After the explanation, Chris leaned her head back up to my face. "I want that Paul." she whispered. I felt my heart soar as high as it could go. _She actually loves me. She wants to be a part of what I am._ I thought to myself. I wrapped both arms around her, holding her as close to me as I could. I reached up and lifted her chin to my level and softly kissed her lips. Leaning back, I kissed her forehead, "You don't know how badly I wanted to hear you say that." I whispered back to her, love filling my eyes. I just wished she could have looked into them to see how much this meant to me. "When can we do it?" she asked quietly, rubbing her hand up and down my leg. "Whenever you want to do it sweetheart. I'm not going to procrastinate on this. It's whenever _you_ want to do it." I replied, rubbing my fingers up and down her jaw line, missing her cuts and bruises. Chris sighed, moving her head so that it looked like she was looking out over the yard into the trees.

"Let's do it now." she turned in her seat, one leg folded in front of her, bringing both hands to my thigh. I reached for both her hands and looked at her in shock. "Now? You want to do it now?" I asked in awe. Chris nodded her head softly. "I want to be a part of you now. If it means getting rid of these bruises, cuts, scars then yes. If it means having a part of you with me forever, then yes. If it means spending the rest of my life with the one that I will love for all eternity, then yes." She said the last part softly. I placed both hands on either side of her face and kissed her softly again. I leaned up and kissed both of her swollen eyes that was as light as feathers brushing across them.

Leaning back, I pulled her to my chest. Chris, angling her body again to sit next hip to hip with me reached over and put her hand on my chest where my heart laid. I nodded, knowing that this was as good of time as any to do this. I pulled out of her grasp, standing up in front of her. Kneeling in front of her, I kept one of her hands in mine. "Let me go and try to get Sam. I want him here to help me when we do this. Because I know I'm not going to be able to cut your hand princess. It goes against my imprinting. He will have to do the same to me."

Chris nodded her head, a small smile forming on her face. "Go. Now." she whispered. I nodded, squeezed her hand and ran off the porch into the woods. Slipping off my shorts, I transformed into my grey fur covered body. _Sam? Where are you?_ I thought out to him. _"About ten miles out. Why? What's wrong?"_ he thought back to me. I shook my head. _Nothing. Chris wants to do the process now. _Total silence lasted for approximately thirty seconds before I heard the faintest of thoughts. _"Whoa."_ thought Jacob. _"That's wonderful Paul!"_ erupted Embry. _"I sure hope this is what you both want Paul."_ Sam replied back to me. _It is Paul. I'm not pushing her. She wants to do it now. Can you help us? I can't hurt her and I wouldn't be able to do my own cut. Please?_ I thought out to him pleading. I head Sam sigh. _"Yes. Give me ten minutes and I'll meet you at Emily's. But Paul? You won't be able to see me do it to Chris. You know that right?"_ he gave his warning out to me. I nodded my head.

If I was to see Sam come close to Chris with a knife, I wouldn't be able to stop my instincts on protecting Chris and I would try to invade his mission. It was what I was made for. My imprint would not be hurt in the presence of me if I could help from it. My instincts would tell me to react on impulse and I may hurt or kill Sam in the process. I could not live with myself if I hurt Sam when he would only be doing this to help us. _Yes Sam, I know._ I whispered my response. _"Then go, prepare Chris and I'll be right there. Let me finish my round and I'll get Collin to fill in my spot."_ he said.

I hurried and changed back, slipping on my shorts before running back to the house. Looking up, Chris had stood herself up and was standing at the banister at the porch. Her hands laying on top, with the wind blowing through her hair, she looked heavenly. The only thing that made me wince, was her bruising and swelling in her face. Making her part of me, would let her never have any more bruising, swelling or cuts.

I couldn't wait to make her a part of me.

**So what'd you think?  
Too mushy?  
I know, not alot of activity, but after this is where the fun and good stuff starts! I can't wait to get the next chapters going!**

**Hopefully it won't be as long next time when I update, so hang in there with me. :o)**


	16. Chapter 16

**So this will probably be my last update before the holidays. I figured I'd hurry up and get it in here to hold you all up till at least the first of the New Year. If I have time, I'll TRY my best to get the next chapter up. *Don't shoot! Don't shoot!* :o)**

**I wish all of my fans who add me to their favorites list, a VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! May the New Year bring you all the things you wish. :o)**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: *shaking my head* Not going to happen.  
Jasper: Why not darlin'?  
Me: Sorry Jasper, I'm just not as talented as Stepanie Meyer.  
Jasper: So? That doesn't mean you should get yourself down. You're doing an excellent job. Don't ever give up.  
Me. *sigh* I know. I'm not giving up. I have too many great ideas to keep writing. I'm just saying I wish I would have thought of the story first.  
Jasper: Well, darlin', Stephanie _did_ dream up the meadow scene first.  
Me: Ya, I know. Just rub it in, will ya?  
Jasper: *chuckling* I'm not rubbing it in, just stating the fact.  
Chris: Hey girl, you doing an amazing job telling our story. I couldn't even do it! Keep it up!  
Me: Ya, well, I'm trying with your help girl. Thanks for always having my back. *grinning*  
Edward: Jasper and Chris are right love. You're doing an amazing job. Don't let anyone tell you any different.  
Paul: I'm just happy that I'm finally in the story!  
Me: *throwing a pillow across the room at him* Twerp, what, you think I'm going to leave you out? You're one of the most important parts in the story!  
Emmett: Hey, what about me? *pouting*  
Me: *laughing* Oh Em, you're important too. Just not right now.  
Emmett: *grumbling under his breath*  
All of us: *laughing, shaking our heads***

"Soul mates. It's extremely rare, but it exists. It's sort of like twin souls tuned into each other."

Chapter 16

Dawn POV

I may not have been in my spirit form, but I heard every word of what was said in our room. _Me? An angel? _I kept thinking to myself. And when Michael sat next to me and mentally ask me if I was ok with all of this, I had to let him know I was. For one, to be immortal was what I wanted. It would mean that I would be able to spend the rest of my existence with Edward. My love. For two, it meant that I was meant for something greater. I could do good to the world. Protecting my fellow angels in battle and protecting our heaven. Three, I always knew there was something about me that was different. I always felt like I was more like my mom than my dad. More than just looks. There was nothing in common between my dad and I. Nothing against him, we just never had that father-daughter bond. I still loved him though.

Now I knew. I had an angel as a father. Jamaerah. _Why did angels names always sound so peaceful?_ I thought. I internally smiled. Now they could add Dawn to that list. How more fitting than to have an angel named Dawn, the name matching what God had given us to look forward to in the day. The new start of a brand new day. It meant things started over. One day passing, only to give us another.

I listened as they spoke, Michael answering Edward and Alice's questions for the time being. I had more questions about my real father though. Michael's face appeared in my mind as he was speaking to Edward and Alice. _"Dawn, your real father most definitely wants to meet you. I didn't want him to come down here yet, seeing you this way. I figured you would want to be more of yourself in mind and appearance before he came. Is that all right with you?" _Michael asked me. I nodded internally, more than anything I wanted to meet him. _"Yes, that's fine Michael. I want my first time seeing him to be one that I can actually look him in the eyes with my own eyes. I want to be able to hug him and thank him."_ I replied.

Michael's face in my mind cocked to the side, looking at me curiously. _"Thank him for what dear one?"_ I studied his face for a moment, seeing him like he was really in front of me. _"He may not have been there for me Michael, but he has always been there with me in spirit. I know it. He has helped me in my life. He created me. He may have missed my childhood years, but he will not miss the rest of my existence."_ I replied to him. It was this time that I wish I could have hugged Michael. He has brought me such incredible news, something that I would make sure they would not be disappointed about. _"Oh dear one, we could not be disappointed in you. Never think that."_ Michael whispered in my head. I smiled and nodded internally, forgetting that he could hear my own thoughts to myself. I watched in my mind as Michael faded away from my thoughts.

Jasper had been watching me in between the conversation that Alice and Edward had with Michael. He was kneeling on the ground next to the bed, holding my hand. "Dawn? I know you can hear me. Darlin', you don't have to feel like you've disappointed anyone. I can feel all your emotions right now. I don't know why you're feeling this way, be we all love you." Hearing Jasper, I had to make sure that he understood my feelings correctly. Edward and Alice had left with Michael outside, leaving Jasper alone with me to protect me. I took a deep sigh, relaxing my body and projected myself out of my body to stand at the end of the bed.

Jasper looked up with eyes wide, he straightened up more. Looking into my eyes, I smiled at him. _"Jasper, I'm not disappointed with any of you or any of you feeling that way towards me. I was having an internal discussion with Michael about my real father Jamaerah. I was telling Michael how I didn't want him to be disappointed with me." _Jasper stood up, coming closer to me, a look of pain crossing his face. "Oh angel, no one could _ever_ be disappointed with you. You mean so much to everyone already." he replied. Jasper turned to look out the window at Michael and the others. I turned in time to see Michael spread his wings wide and take flight slightly off the air. I gasped.

"_I guess I'll be able to do that someday."_ I whispered out loud. "Extraordinary. Dawn, you are one of them. There is nothing more pure than a angel. I knew that you were pure of heart when I met you. Your emotions are always pure. Everything about you is pure." Jasper whispered from behind me. I crossed my hands around my waist. Turning to look at Jasper, I smiled. _"You're pure too Jasper." _I said to him. He looked over at me and shook his head. "Darlin' I'm any thing _but_ pure." he answered me with sadness washing over his face. I floated closer to him,

"_Jasper, you changed. When you changed your feeding so that you would never hurt another human, you became pure. We all make mistakes Jasper. You're just like any of us. You were human once and had a pure heart then. You joined the Confederate Army to help others. You even stopped to help three young women along a roadside to help them. It just turned out that you were in the wrong place at the wrong time."_ I said softly. Looking at him and squinting slightly, thinking, _"Or were you? Jasper, I have a feeling that you were meant to be there. You were supposed to find those three vampires. You were suppose to be turned in order to take a journey through life to help yourself. Don't you see? You had to take that drastic road of evil to overcome it and to become better. You turned down the bad for the good. You joined a coven of vampires who, for the most of them, believe there is a God. Hopefully after all of this, they all believe there really is a God. How else could they explain what's outside flying or what I will become?"_

Jasper chuckled. "You never cease to amaze me. You know that right?" he looked at me chuckling, shaking his head. I beamed at him. _"Don't ever doubt yourself Jasper. You were meant to be with the Cullen's. You were meant to become a vampire for the good."_ I whispered at him, smiling.

I didn't last much longer talking to Jasper, as I slipped back into my body. I laid there, waiting for Edward to return with the rest of the family. All coming to look at me with complete amazement on their faces. Alice and Edward replaying to the rest of the family all of the questions that was asked, bringing more questions to the table to ask next time that we met Michael.

The family had left, leaving Edward and I to ourselves in the room. Edward never taking his eyes off my face, holding my hand from the side of the bed. Daylight had finally came, bringing light through the cloud cover and trees. Carlisle came in a little later and turned off the morphine in my IV drip and removed the catheter with Alice's help, leaving me with just the IV in my hand for fluids to still come in. I heard Alice say that it would be about twenty minutes till I would finally wake up.

From what I could currently feel, I still had some slight discomfort in my knee. My arm was hurting now in the cast and my head felt a little achy from the bump and cut I had at my hairline. Overall, I felt pretty good after an accident like I had. Carlisle done an excellent job with helping me to recuperate. All I had to do now was still rest when I woke and take it easy. Being in a house full of vampires, I had no doubt that they would cater to my every need.

I laid there mentally, counting down the minutes till I could actually look into my love's eyes. Looking at him from my spirit form was a blessing, but I wanted to actually see him with my own eyes. To feel his touch on my skin. As the minutes continued to pass by, Carlisle came in and checked on me, quickly leaving to leave Edward with me for awhile after I woke.

Exactly when Alice said I would wake, I did. Feeling the fuzziness lift from my head, I slowly opened my eyes, fluttering them to make adjustments to the light flittering through the room. I was pointed towards the windows as I knew I was. I heard a breath of relief being let out next to me. I turned my head to look at Edwards caring face. "Hey there love. I missed you." he whispered. "I missed you too." I croaked out. Edward took a glass of water that Carlisle had brought in and helped me take a drink to wet my dry throat. Laying me back, I cleared my throat, looking back over at him giving him my best smile.

"Do you remember everything?" he asked quietly. I nodded. "Everything. I can't wait to talk to Michael, but more than anything I can't wait till I get to see everyone again." I chuckled. Edward smiled, nodding. "You don't know how badly Emmett wants to rush up here to swing you around in a bear hug." I laughed. "Come on in Emmett!" I said through my chuckling.

Emmett pounded through the door, coming to a stop next to Edward, beaming from ear to ear. "Hey there Sister Angel!" I busted out laughing, clutching my sides as best as I could. Edward chuckled from next to me. "So when do I get to hug you?" Emmett asked, looking eager to just jump on the bed like a little kid. I looked at him with my smile wide. "How about now? But no lifting me out of bed yet!" I exclaimed. Emmett's face lit up and slowly leaned down past Edward to softly wrap me in his massive arms with one hand supporting my head when he lifted me up and gently squeezed me. I wrapped my arms, including the one with the cast, around his neck, chuckling. "Oh Emmett, that sure does make me feel a little better." I whispered in his ear. He laid me back down and leaned back, sitting on the edge of the bed. "My hugs always makes people feel better." he winked at me. Edward took my hand back to lace our fingers back together. I looked over at Emmett and smiled.

"Of course they do Emmett." I said, "Everyone likes hugs from a big ole teddy bear." Emmett laughed, leaning down to kiss my forehead. "I sure did miss you sis. I'll leave you with Edward now. Now that I got my angel fix, I'll be good for a bit now." he smiled and winked at me as he got up and left the room.

I looked back over at Edward and looked down at my cast sighing. "I guess I'm kind of on bed rest now for awhile huh?" I looked back up at him. He looked at me and smiled, giving me his lazy smile. "Who said it had to be 'bed' rest?" he asked, using his fingers as quotes around the word 'bed'. I looked at him, not quite following what he was meaning. Edward chuckled, coming closer to me to kiss me softly. Pulling back and leaning over to my ear, "I could take you down to the couch for awhile." he suggested. I looked at him with a look of shock. "Are you sure? Carlisle's not going to rip me a new one for going down there is he?"

I heard a voice holler from one of the rooms down the hall. "Just don't over do it Dawn!" said Carlisle. I beamed up at Edward, eagerly nodding my head. "Yes, I know Carlisle." Edward replied to something that Carlisle must have thought to him. I looked back at him quizzically again. Edward sighed. "He wants to make sure we don't jostle your knee any more than we have to. The only thing we have to do it take our your IV and keep your brace on your knee and be careful of your cast on your arm." I laughed. "Oh that's _all_ huh?"

Edward shrugged, reaching over to turn off the IV machine and pulling out the IV needle, making me wince from the pain of it coming out. Edward put pressure on my hand where the needle was and reached for a band aid. Getting me situated, he pulled the blankets back making me realize that I had a loose nightgown on. I looked up at him with an eyebrow lifted. Edward grinned, "Alice." he said. "Ah." was my reply. "But I'm in a way surprised she didn't have me in something designer." I whispered to him.

"Hey! I knew you wouldn't want something uncomfortable on! Just for that, I'm taking you out shopping for a _whole_ day!" replied Alice from downstairs. I groaned, rolling my head to the side. Edward chuckled, reaching to lift me bridle style with my cast on the outside of his hold, cradling it to my stomach so I could hold onto his neck with my other hand.

He softly and gently made his way down the all and swiftly down the stairs, making sure as to not bang my leg into anything since it wouldn't bend with the brace. We came to the living room, glancing around, everyone was there waiting on me. They were all smiling at me, leaving me no choice but to smile back because it was contagious. I just couldn't hold it in. Seeing all of them was wonderful with my own eyes. I could touch them again, hold them and hug them.

Edward walked over to the couch, gently laying me down so my braced leg was laid down first and propped it up with a few decorative pillows from the chair next to me. I leaned back on the arm rest of the couch and let out a sigh of relief. It felt so good to get out of the bedroom. Alice skipped to my side the instant Edward backed away, wrapping me in her arms and giving me a slight squeeze. She kissed my head, "Girl, you had better never go and do anything stupid like that again." she said sternly, no doubt trying to scold me like a little girl.

"Alice! No more!" Esme said from behind her. I chuckled, leaning over to look at my new mother. "It's alright Esme, I deserved that." looking back up at Alice, "I'm sorry Alice, I just wanted to get away for awhile. I didn't want you all seeing me hurt any more than I had to. It was a lot for me to take in. It still is, but I have something else to look at now. Being an angel. I can only imagine that, what ran through your heads, is the same thing that ran through mine. 'Wow'." I said smiling up at her and looking around at everyone else. They all nodded, looking at me smiling.

Esme came over and knelt down next to me and Alice. Edward walked to the end of the couch where my back was leaning against. "I always knew you were something special Dawn. You and Chris both." she whispered. I had tears welling up in my eyes. Just from hearing how much they cared about me, made me feel like I fit in a little more.

A cell phone rang within the group behind Esme and Alice. The girls turned to look at Carlisle as he was fishing out the phone out of his pockets. Looking at the caller ID screen, he showed a bit of surprise on his face. Flipping the phone open and bringing it up to his ear, he spoke in his normal tone for me to hear. "Hello Sam. How is everyone today?" he asked. Maybe I would get to hear from Chris now. I anxiously waited on the couch, watching Carlisle. A slight wave of calm washed over me, settling my anxiety. I looked over at Jasper and smiled. He nodded his head, grinning back at me.

My attention was brought back over to Carlisle when he exclaimed out loud, "They are going to do _what_?" his eyes large against his pale skin. Edward reached down and squeezed my shoulder gently. I looked up at him with a look of curiosity in my eyes. He looked down at me, saddened, shaking his head. I gasped, tears welling up in my eyes before looking back over at Carlisle. Something else had happened to Chris and I didn't have a good feeling about it. My heart was racing, gasps coming out of my chest fast. I reached with my good hand to my chest, in a way trying to hold my heart in its place.

Jasper walked over to me and stooped down beside my arm, placing his hand on my shoulder. Looking into my eyes, I instantly calmed down with his touch. "It's not as it seems Dawn. Chris is ok. It's just something that we all didn't know about. Not even you. But it's good news. Well, at least for Chris and Paul." he whispered to me. I nodded, looking back over at Carlisle. He was whispering into the phone now. I no longer could hear his conversation with Sam.

Carlisle flipped the cell phone closed, burying it in his pants pocket again. He straightened up, clearing his throat and looked over at me with a pained expression over his face. "Dawn, I…." he started. I blurted out of my mouth faster than he could get the words out of his, "What's wrong with Chris? Is she alright?" A tear escaped from one of my eyes, rolling slowly down my cheek. Jasper reached up and wiped the tear away before putting his hand back up onto my shoulder to keep me calm.

Carlisle nodded, "Yes, she's alright Dawn. Don't worry. It's just something that we were not aware of with the wolves. A type of, well, let's just say that with the help of Paul, Chris can kind of become what Paul is." he took a few steps closer to me, Alice and Esme backing up a little to stand next to Edward. I looked at him with wide eyes, "What do you mean, 'kind of' Carlisle? You mean she's wanting to become a wolf?" I whispered. He shook his head, looking down at the floor. "No, she won't become a wolf, but she'll have all the other traits of a wolf. She wants to do it to be closer to Paul since they are each others imprints. Plus, it will help her to heal her wounds faster from Victoria and James and she'll be immortal as long as Paul keeps changing, allowing her to stay with Paul for the rest of their existence." he whispered, looking up at me slightly under the hood of his eyes.

I looked at him with my mouth open, breathing heavily through it. Closing my mouth and swallowing loudly, I nodded. I looked down at my own broken arm and stayed silent to take everything in. Emmett was having a fit about this news, I couldn't even hear what he was saying, just how he was ranting and raving, something about his little sister becoming one of them before he stormed out of the house, slamming the door on the way out so fierce that it shook the walls of the house.

Edward had taken Jasper's spot next to me and was trying to whisper to me, stroking my arm up and down to try to console me. I looked up, staring at nothing but a picture on the wall in front of me, opening and closing my mouth like a fish out of water. Gazing intently at the picture in front of me, I couldn't concentrate on even what the picture looked like. I wished there was a way that I could heal _myself_. To rid of anymore pain. Chris was right to chose this path. Who wouldn't have wanted a way to heal themselves when injured?

It wasn't until I heard all of the voices becoming silent and Edward taking his hand off of arm, that I looked back around at everyone. My jaw closed up and my eyes wide as I looked at every single face standing back from me, minus Edward that they were looking at me with what looked like fear crossing each and every one of their faces, looking down at me. It finally clicked in my head as to how they were looking at me that I questioned them, "What? What's wrong?" I whispered.

Edward spoke up, whispering, "Dawn, your body…. it's… it's glowing." I looked down at my body and gasped. A brilliant light blue light was radiating from my body. I raised my good arm in front of me, looking at the blue light coming from all around my skin. Turning my hand over in front of me, I looked at it in amazement. I lowered my hand, suddenly feeling a slight tingling all through my body. The most of the tingling coming from my leg, arm, ribs and my head where the damages were done to my body from the wreck. The blue light and tingling started to fade, becoming non-existent.

I looked over at Edward and whispered, "Edward, help me." as I leaned down to start un-strapping the brace from around my leg. Edward moved to help with the lower ones and gently slid it out from under my leg. I reached up with my good hand as he laid the brace on the floor by the other end of the couch. He reached back and took my hand, assisting me to help me stand. I kept the pressure off my bad leg until I was fully erected on the floor. I gently put pressure down on my leg and still holding Edward's hand to help me, I took a step with the leg, feeling no pain. I walked a few steps with no limp and heard everyone gasp.

Edward grabbed me quickly and lifting me up, spun me around in circles. I laughed, holding onto him as hard as I could with the cast till on my other arm. He gently let me stand back again in front of him, bringing his hands up to my face, cupping my cheeks. "You're healed." he whispered. I nodded, a grin beaming from my lips. He reached up and pulled my hair back, "No cut. Amazing." he said, meeting my eyes again and smiling.

Carlisle walked over to me, running his hand down my back. "You're feeling no pain Dawn?" I looked over at him from my shoulder and shook my head, my smile never faltering. "None Carlisle. I must have healed myself after thinking about how I wish I could healed like Chris will be able to. I don't know how I done it." I looked over at everyone else and seen they were beaming their smiles with me. Alice was jumping up and down, holding onto Jasper's arm.

I looked back over at Carlisle, pulling back from Edward's hold. I held up my cast and grinned at him. "A little help Carlisle?" He looked at me confused until it hit him. "Oh! You don't need the cast!" he chuckled to himself and reached up, taking my cast in his hands and pulled the case from the ends, outwards, breaking the cast into two separate pieces. I clenched my hand into a fist, tightening my muscles all throughout my arm, testing out the muscles and bones. I ran my other hand up and down my arm, feeling no pain. I looked up at Edward and threw my arms around his neck squealing. Edward laughed and wrapping me in his arms, twirled me around the living room again.

Edward brought me back down to the floor again, pulling me back to kiss me softly. Pulling back, I grinned again. I looked back down at the room and felt my smile drop slowly. Jasper took a step forward towards me, a worried look crossing his eyes. "What's wrong Dawn? Why did your emotions turn from ecstatic to sadness?" I looked over at him, "Where's Emmett?" I asked him. Jasper looked over towards the front door and stared for a moment. I looked at everyone else and they also were looking at the door. Alice turned back towards me, "Emmett left Dawn. He was upset about what was going on with Chris, so he went out for awhile." she said.

I nodded, "But he's not going to hurt Paul or Chris, right?" I looked worriedly over at Carlisle, then Edward. "He may be a big lug head, but he isn't stupid." Rosalie said from behind Carlisle. Rosalie came around and wrapped me in her arms and whispering into my ear, "I'm glad your better Dawn. It hasn't been the same since everything happened." I could see everyone over her shoulder nodding. I smiled, missing Emmett. Rosalie leaned back, taking my hands and squeezing them before walking back to her spot next to Esme.

I looked up at Edward behind me, and smiled. "Would you mind if we went outside for a bit Edward? A breath of fresh air would do wonders for me." I asked, whispering to him with a pleading look in my eyes. Edward grinned and nodded. "Let me run upstairs and change quickly." I turned and ran upstairs, quickly changing into my jeans and a long sleeve blue shirt. Slipping on my socks and tennis shoes, I went to the bathroom and quickly brushed my hair and my teeth, putting in my contacts. It was then, that I realized that I didn't need them. I had healed my vision as well. After the shock, I made my way back down the stairs.

I went straight to Edwards side, him taking my hand and leading me to the front door. Once we were outside, Edward shutting the door behind us and turned back to me. We walked down the driveway and I veered him into the woods off the trail. Walking under the trees, I looked up. Watching the leaves blow in the gentle breeze and seeing the cloud cover in between the branches, I sighed. "Are you ok love? What's on your mind?" Edward asked, squeezing my hand gently. I looked back over to him and smiled. "I'm fine, absolutely perfect." I whispered, looking back up to the leaves.

Edward stopped, making me look back down at him with a frown at my brow. "Edward?" I asked. Edward reached up, letting go of my hand and put his hands on my cheeks again. My face framed by his hands and my brow still filled with my frown, Edward leaned down and kissed me passionately. Moaning, I put one hand against his ribs and the other on his arm, gently squeezing. Edward released one of his hands to cradle the back of my hair, pulling it gently making my head lean back. He released my lips from his and softly kissed along my jaw, working his way down to my neck. He moaned softly against my pulse, working further to my collarbone.

He wrapped his other hand around behind me to pull be against him fiercely. Edward pulled back and looked into my eyes. "My how I have been wanting to do that for quite awhile now." he whispered, bringing his hand from behind my head to run his fingers down my jaw. I smiled, slightly out of breath, "I missed you too." I leaned down and put my forehead on his chest sighing. "So how are you doing with the whole Chris becoming part of the wolves deal?" Edward asked, whispering into my hair. I chuckled, "Well, I was thinking about that. You know, it may not be a bad thing. Here, I'm an immortal and so will she be. We'll both be able to live for a very long time. I'll have her in my life longer than I thought. She's part of my life. I'm glad I'm not going to lose her." I chucked, "Well, I've lost her to the wolves, but she's still in my life." I added.

Edward chuckled, "That's one way of thinking about it I guess. I'm just glad your ok with it." He kissed my head, pulling back to look into my eyes. "You astound me." he said, grinning his pearly white teeth. I looked into his eyes, noticing they were a little darker than what I was hoping for. "You've not hunted for awhile, have you?" He closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them up. "I hunted a couple of days ago, but I've not been able to stay out long to hunt very well. I keep feeling a pull in my chest. The further away I go and the longer I am gone, the pull becomes strained. Almost too much to bear. Do you know if you've had that feeling?" he asked me, placing a hand on my cheek again.

I nodded up at him, a little surprised. _I thought it was just me_. I thought to myself. "Yes, the time during the accident, I felt it then. Then, whenever you would hunt when I was in my coma, I would feel an unusual pull then. But I just thought it was a feeling I was having, something that was telling me something wasn't right, or that I was missing you." Edward shook his head, "Michael said it was because of all the connections that we had. Do you remember? It's from you being my guardian angel, my mate." I nodded, smiling, pulling my bottom lip in between my teeth. Edward smiled slightly and reached up, pulling my lip out from it's hold.

I chuckled, "Who would have ever thought that you would have fallen in love with your guardian angel?" I whispered. Edward laughed, "Who would have ever thought that vampires had souls _and_ had guardian angels?" he added. Grinning my evil grin, I glared into his eyes, "Can you catch your guardian angel Edward?" I asked, pulling out of his arms, turning and running into the woods, laughing. Within a few steps, I realized, I had more speed than what I expected. I expected my normal human speed, but what I got was such power running through my legs, that it brought me quickly to the cliffs leading over the ocean by the reservation. Two miles away from where we lived.

I surprised myself so much, that I had to slide to a stop, almost tumbling over the cliff. My feet sliding on the ground brought bits of dirt and rocks tumbling over the edge. I turned, seeing no one behind me and gasped. "Edward?" I whispered. I took one step forward towards the trees, when Edward blurred to a stop in front of me, looking at me with his jaw dropping and his eyes wide. Edward reached up and gripped my arms firmly.

He finally found his voice and spoke above a whisper, "What was that? How are you so fast?" I shook my head, grinning. "It looks like there's finally someone who can out run you babe." I giggled, stepping out of his arms and skipping towards the woods. Turning slightly around, I grinned over my shoulder at him. Edward was still in shock, looking at me in awe. "Coming babe?" Edward grinned and crouched slightly, preparing to attack. "You're not getting away this time." he growled, his grin wide.

I laughed, turning around and before I could take a step, Edward had pounced on me bringing us to a roll in the grass. He had me pinned underneath him, straddling me under his legs after we stopped rolling and fiercely kissed my lips. I chuckled through the kiss, making him laugh with me. Pulling back, Edward shook his head. "Like I said, you constantly astound me." I laughed, trying to roll out from underneath him to escape. Edward shook his head again, "You're not getting away from me this time." he growled, adding in a whisper, "I'm never letting you go." I grinned up at him, chuckling again, "Oh we'll see about that." I said.

"I'm stronger than you my love, give up. I've got you where I want you." he said, purring above me. I shook my head, a smirk across my lips. "Think again silly sparkly vampire." I growled out. I thought about how I could somehow get him pushed up against a tree trunk, with me holding him in my clutches. With a blink of an eye, that was the exact position I had him in. I was standing in front of him, pressing him against a large tree trunk, his hands down to his sides. I leaned up and pecked a kiss on his lips. His eyes large as saucers again, he managed to mumble out a few words, unable to form a complete sentence. "How… what… Did you…." I chuckled, shaking my head. "I don't know how, but if you keep looking at me with eyes that wide, they're going to stick that way."

I backed up, letting go of his hands to let him get his bearings. He took a step forward and chuckled. "Wow. I didn't think you were supposed to get any of your powers till you were a nephilim? How are you doing all of this?" he asked in amazement. I shrugged my shoulders, "Maybe because of the accident, then being around mythical creatures, it finally released some of the angel in me. I really don't have a clue. That's the only thing that I can think of."

"Hmmmm, maybe there's more to ask Michael then next time he visits." Edward thought out loud, looking over at me. "Oh! Michael! I almost forgot! I'll have to call on him soon!" I exclaimed, completely forgetting about calling for him. There was so much more I wanted to know about my father. I couldn't wait till the one day that I could meet him.

Edward chuckled, coming over to hold my hands. "Yes, I have a feeling you'll have many more questions to ask. Especially about your real father. How do you feel about meeting him love?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. I grinned, "How do I feel? I feel excited to finally meet him! He's at least one parent that I have not lost from my real life. Well, I guess I never really had him in my life, but it's wonderful to think that there is someone out there that knows me that is still my flesh and blood relative." I said bashfully.

Edward reached up to cup my face with his hands. "He's going to love you. He couldn't ask for anyone better than you." he whispered. I grinned, leaning forward in his hands to touch our foreheads together. All of a sudden, I felt a sensation in the back of my head, making me stiffen. "What is it love? What's wrong?" Edward asked, pulling me back from him. I looked up, wide eyed, looking all around me. I whispered to him, "Something's not right. Someone is coming. Something bad."

Edward pulled me behind him, lowering himself into a crouch. He looked all around, looking into the woods. After a few moments, Edward started raising himself out of a crouch. "I don't see, smell or hear anything love." he whispered to me. I shook my head, "No, just wait." I whispered. A flash of light appeared in front of Edward. A man, crouching down to the ground, one knee and a hand laying on the ground, looking down appeared out of the light. He looked up slowly, his black eyes trained immediately on me. Edward crouched instantly and growled, no doubt showing his teeth and his eyes turning black themselves.

"There you are." the man growled. He stood, bringing himself taller than Edward's height. His massive frame was encased in a black outfit, covered with a metal breast plate and metal shoulder guards. He stretched his shoulders out, bringing his large black wings outwards to their full span. "A devil's minion." Edward whispered. I gasped.

_They were coming for me already. How would they know that I'm here if I'm not a nephilim yet?_ I asked myself. I took a hold of one of Edward's arms, walking around in front of him. Courage flowed through my body as I took a step closer to him. Edward growled, "What are you doing Dawn? He's here to kill you!" I shook my head. "He won't kill me Edward. He can't."

The minion laughed, reaching beside him and pulling a sword out from his side. "You think I can't kill you? Oh how my master will love how I have killed one of the most powerful nephilim's alive. He will promote me immediately! Oh I'll kill you alright. And your lover as well." he grinned at me evilly. I shook my head, matching his evil smile. "No way in hell." I replied. The smile wiped off his face immediately after hearing my reply. He took a step forward towards me. I placed a hand in front of Edward, trying to keep him behind me. Some how I knew that I would not die this day. I was Edward's guardian. I had to protect him and we would both walk away from this.

Placing a hand in front of me and pointing towards the minion, a brilliant green light formed from my palm, shooting towards him. He dodged the light. The green light, targeting a tree now, cut the tree in half, falling backwards to the ground with a heavy crack as the limbs of the tree broke on impact, shuddering the ground under our feet. The minion looked from the tree to me, with a look of fear crossing his face. "You're not suppose to be able to do that yet. You're not suppose to have any powers till you've changed." he whispered. I chuckled, the light distinguished from my palm. I brought it back down to my side, looking over at Edward who was still crouched but cautiously watching our enemy. I looked back over at the minion. "Sorry to disappoint you." I grinned back at him.

He shook his head and brought his sword up from it's holster, point in my direction. "You will not last little one." he changed his demeanor. Now anger flashed across him. I ran at him, angling my body to slide under his legs, kicking his back when I was cleared, forcing him to stumble. He stopped in front of Edward, looking back over at me. He turned his body, Edward walking around so that he could keep himself angled to the front of the minion to try to keep him from attacking me. I looked over at Edward. When he looked over at me, I shook my head. _This is my fight Edward, back up._ I thought. I didn't think he'd be able to hear me, but his face read that he did.

He backed up a few steps, looking back at the minion. I looked back at the beast, giving him another evil eye from where I laid. I flipped my legs and with the help of my upper body, I was up on my feet. Crouching slightly I brought out a hand upwards and flipped my fingers, motioning him to bring what he had. The minion glowered at me, raising the sword to his shoulders with both hands, preparing to attack. He ran, holding his black wings behind him at full speed. As soon as he was within reaching distance of the sword, I grabbed the sharp edge with my bare hand as I stepped to the side and broke the sword in half.

He charged again as I reached up as he got closer to me, I took the other part of the sword that he was still holding and twirled him around, flipping him in the air to land on his back. Raising the broken sword in my hand, I looked down to see no trace of blood where I grasped it. I dropped the broken piece, looking back over at the Devil's minion. "Why are you after me?" I growled, taking a few steps towards him. He was panting heavily, still laying on his back on the forest floor. Leaning up slightly, he growled back. "Because you are a threat to us. The Devil's Advocates does not like having a threat to us trying to overtake Heaven. That threat must be eliminated. You."

Edward growled from behind me. "You'll never kill her. Not as long as I'm around." I turned around to look at him, putting my hand up to stop him. Turning back around, the minion had risen to his feet, glaring over my shoulder at Edward. "You think you can stop me? You're nothing. You're a pathetic excuse for a being. If that is what you even are." he spat at him. I crouched, the minion taking a few steps back from me, looked back down to meet my eyes. "You will not stop us. Now that we know where you are, we'll come back. Mark my words. You're day will soon come to an end."

I shook my head, my hands balling into fists. "There will be no way that you will ever be able to touch me or my family." I cocked my head to the side and grinned, "Haven't I already proven myself to you? And remember, I'm not even a nephilim yet." A bright light encased the minion, taking him back to where he belonged. Hell.

I turned around to Edward and flew into his waiting arms. Wrapping my arms tightly around his neck, I let out a sob. _My God, how was I able to do that?_ I thought. My body now racking with sobs, Edward held me tightly, rubbing his hands all throughout my body, no doubt looking for any damages. Once my crying had ceased, Edward pulled me back slightly to lift my chin up with his fingers. "Are you alright love? My God, how did you do all of that? The force from your hand, all of those moves? How did you know what to do?" I shook my head, my tears still falling down my cheeks. "I don't know. I just had a burst of confidence and it almost felt like I knew what to do. What my power was. It was almost automatic." I whispered.

I was afraid. Afraid of my family, afraid of my own life, afraid of what was to come. How could I manage to keep this up, if I wasn't even a full nephilim yet? I didn't have my wings, but I had a few powers. But now I had put my life and my family's life in danger when I wasn't even fully able to protect them yet. What about next time? What if there would be more of them to come? How would I be able to defend all of them, let alone me? Sure I had a vampire family, but they would be no match to those minions. If I was only half an angel, they were full blooded minions. No doubt trained fiercely. I could tell that the minion that I fought was only sent here to find me and to report back. He had no meaning of killing me today. So when was the next attack? I had no answers to these questions, but I was going to get some.

Edward reached up and stroked my cheek with his fingers, "Are you ready to head back to the house love? We need to inform the others of what happened." he whispered, looking at me worriedly. We had to warn the others, no doubt that Alice had not seen the attack. She could barely see me in her visions. I bet that she wouldn't have been able to see what happened with a minion blocking her visions.

I nodded, taking his hand, we both ran together through the forest. I kept with his pace, feeling like I was just jogging to his running. We made it back to the house within just a minute, racing into the house. Edward hollered out to the family and once they all were in the living room, Edward told of the incident. They all gasped, looking at me in shock when they heard of my new powers and of the minion attack. I barely registered the whole conversation until Carlisle mentioned finding Emmett and calling Michael to get some answers.

Jasper took off out of the room, racing to find Emmett while Edward let me to the couch, noticing that I wasn't mentally comprehending what was going on. Sitting down next to me, he pulled me to his side running his hand down my arm. My whole thoughts were on what could happen next time and how I was going to prepare myself.

The family continued to discuss what had happened, Edward answering thoughts and questions asked out loud. All of the noise of the people talking around me sounded like it was getting louder and louder, till finally I put my hands over my ears, squinting my eyes closed and leaned down, screaming. Everyone stopped talking, Edward leaning down with me, holding me in his arms. "STOP IT! JUST STOP IT!" I screamed. "Love?" Edward whispered in my ear. Even that slightest whisper was too loud. It sounded like someone taking a blow horn to my ear drum. I screamed again in agony.

Standing up with my hands over my ears and tears now running down my cheeks, I ran out the front door in a blur. Not even remembering opening the door to escape. I stopped, right outside of the house and released my hands from my ears. Not hearing anything but the wind in the trees, I breathed in a lung full of air, releasing it slowly. Edward was at my side in an instant, only putting his hand on my shoulder to turn me slowly. I looked up at him with pain in my eyes, regretting yelling at my family.

_I'm so sorry Edward. I'm so sorry._ I thought to him. Edward nodded, whispering softly, "You know, that's twice now I've heard your thoughts." I grinned painfully from the sound of his voice, feeling the pain in my ear drums again, nodding. I turned back around, staring into the darkness of the night now. The sun had set sometime while we were in the house, but I never knew that the day had passed so quickly. _Where had the time gone?_ I thought to myself. I turned back around to Edward. _"I'm sorry Edward, the sounds, they are torture to my ears. It seems the slightest bit of noise is like a blow horn to my ears. I can't take it, it's too loud."_ I thought to him, squinting my eyes from hearing the breeze blowing through the trees, making the leaves sound like someone wadding up papers in my ears. _I have a theory Edward._ I looked back up at him. Edward nodded, acknowledging that he heard me. _I think that you can hear my voice if I only think to you. Try it the opposite way, try to think something to me and see if I can hear you. _

Edward nodded again, sighing and looking down to the side of us at the ground. Looking back up at me he cupped my face with his hands. _"You're going to be fine angel. We'll get through this. Let's talk to Michael as soon as we can."_ he thought to me. I let out a large breath of air I was holding. I sank into his arms in a sigh of relief. _I can hear you Edward. And it's not hurting my ears. I need to talk to Michael right away. I need to know how to stop the pain in my ears._

Edward wrapped one of his hands around the back of my head and stroked my hair. _"Let's try to contact him now. Shall we?" _he thought to me. Looking back up at him, grazing into each of his eyes I nodded.

_It's time. _I thought back to him.

**I know - kind of another filler chapter, but I wanted to bring in some of the powers that are starting to happen. Now that she's healed, what else is in store for Dawn? Will Chris be able to become a part of Paul and become part wolf? Next chapter - Chris. ;o)**

**Merry Christmas everyone!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Happy New Year everyone! I hope you all had a WONDERFUL Christmas! I'm very excited to get this new chapter up, as I wasn't expecting me to be able to with everything going on, so make this my late Christmas and New Year present to you all! LOL!**

**So, there's alot of POV's in this chapter. So much going on, that I wanted to you be able to see every angle. I hope you enjoy it! :o)**

**Disclaimer: *Shaking head* Nope - never going to happen. I don't own Twilight. :o(**

Chapter 17

Chris POV

Paul and Sam had just let me know that they spoke to the Cullen's and notified them of what I had decided on becoming part of the wolf gene. My Cullen family kind of taking it hard, but understanding the reason behind it. I wasn't hurt that they were taking it hard, but feeling just a tad bit disappointed that they weren't ecstatic for me. But then, why would they be? I was joining a part of Paul with me, which meant that I would have the wolf gene in me, but unable to transform like them. The Cullen's and the pack were on good terms now, no reason to have differences.

Carlisle had spoken to Sam and let him know that Dawn was now awake. Making a miraculous recovery. Carlisle reported that there was more to the news, but as soon as I was able to make my way up to their house, they would inform me then. They felt that it was more of Dawn's responsibility to let me know of what was happening. Carlisle was in good spirits about it, so I didn't really feel upset that Dawn didn't want to speak to me just yet on the phone. If she wanted to wait to see my in person, I was ok with that. It would be about four more days before I could see her, but I would prefer to see her rather than talk to her over the phone where I couldn't see her for myself. I wanted so badly to go up there right now just to hug her, but I didn't want her to see me in the state I was.

I was lost in my thoughts, sitting on the bed while Sam and Paul were in the living room, discussing how they were going to be doing this. I knew that Sam was going to be doing the main part of cutting our own palms, in two different rooms so that Paul wouldn't be able to see Sam slicing my hand and attack him in defense of me.

The slicing of my hand was not what I was looking forward to. I was just thankful at this moment that I wouldn't be able to see when he done it. I can hold my contents in my stomach when seeing blood, but when it came to seeing my own coming out of wound, I tend to get sick to my stomach and almost pass out. My injuries on my head were different as I couldn't actually see the wounds to have those feelings. Seeing the blood on my clothes or on my hand was different after I wiped the wounds, but seeing the wound itself, well, it's not a good thing. Even after having surgery on my wrist years ago after a car accident was enough to make me sick to my stomach just looking at the stitches.

I heard a faint knocking on the door, turning my head slightly, I could hear the door open and soft footfalls. "Chris? Are you sure you want to go through with this?" asked Sam softly. I could hear the hesitation in his voice as he spoke. I smiled in his direction and nodded. "I'm so ready Sam. I'm tired of being a weak human. It hurts Paul to look at me this way, I know. I can hear it in his voice." I whispered the last part, lowering my head down with my hands in my lap. I felt a warm hand lift my chin up, while his fingers stroked under my lip. "Oh Chris," Paul started, sighing. "It's hard for me to see you in pain, yes. But I just don't want you to make a mistake you will regret later in your life."

I shook my head out of his chin. "It's what I want Paul. To be apart of you. To be able to heal better, faster. To be able to feel like I'm fitting into something that I've always wanted. A large family. All of you guys and the girls are so wonderful to me. I never had many friends back at my real home and I didn't have any brothers or sisters. Everyone here seems to feel more like a family, that I want to be a part of it more than anything. A part of you more than anything in my entire world."

Paul cupped my face and placed a tender kiss on my lips. Pulling back, he sighed. "That's how I feel. I want you to be apart of me more than anything too. I want you to just be happy. I want to grow old with you on our terms." Sam cleared his throat from the side of us. I tilted my head towards his direction. I could imagine he'd be standing there with his arms crossed over his chest in a leader type way, legs spread slightly in his stance.

"If you're ready to do this, we should get started. Paul, I'm going to start with you, that way you can come straight in." I could hear Paul stand up in front of me. I tilted my head up to him and smiled, not knowing if he was looking at me or not. It was Paul's turn to clear his throat and took my hand. "I'll be in shortly princess. Pretty soon it will start, don't forget I love you." I grinned bigger, "I'll never forget Paul. I'm expecting the pain. I'm just running it in my head that in a matter of four days, I'll be joined by you by blood." I whispered.

I heard Paul and Sam walk out of the room, closing the door slightly. I tilted my head to try to catch any noises outside of the bedroom. The living room and kitchen were a bit of a ways down the hallway, but they could be doing the process in the bathroom so not to get any blood on the carpet in the living room since the bathroom had tile and was easier to mop up. Emily would kill them if they made a mess in the living room.

I heard a growl from outside of my bedroom which made me straighten my back up, being prepared to hear someone burst into the room at any moment. I felt a little uneasy now, butterflies dancing in my stomach something fierce. I stood up, waiting for Sam to come in for my turn.

Someone opened up the bedroom door, walking quickly to my side. "It's time Chris. No hesitation. Give me your hand." Sam demanded quickly. I reached up with both my hands, making him choose which one to start this. As quickly as he grasped my left hand, I felt the blade of the knife slice deep into my palm, the cut going from the pad under my thumb straight across to the other side of my palm. I took a deep breath as soon as I felt it and kept breathing in through my nose and out my mouth. The smell of the blood starting to make me feel queasy and lightheaded from the pain as well.

When the blade stopped slicing through my hand, Sam called out to Paul. Within a split second, I felt Paul's hand grasp mine, binding our wounds together, winding our fingers through each other. I felt the blood start rolling down my arm, feeling a cloth swipe up towards my hand to wipe it away before it could go much further.

Paul put his hand tenderly on the back of my hand and kissed me softly as I could feel my hand starting to burn. As Paul continued to kiss me, the burning sensation ran up my arm through out my body, causing me to moan into his lips. He kept our hands connected, bringing them up to his chest. I wrapped my other hand around to his back, digging my nails into his skin from the pain. Paul leaned back, whispering to me, "The burning will continue until it gradually burns out. I'll stay by your side princess. I'm right here."

I gasped from the burning sensation, now running down my body through out my arms, head, and legs. My legs started to give out from under me and Paul easily lifted me up in his arms and carried me to the bed, releasing his hold on my hand. I groaned and gasped for air, wishing for the flame to extinguish from my body now. I don't know how I could possibly deal with this pain for four days.

Paul laid down next to me, spooning me and pulling me as close to his body as he could. The feel of his body was actually comforting, his body temp feeling cooler than what I was feeling at the moment. Sam and Paul started talking about Sam and the others patrolling while Paul stayed with me, keeping the reservation in constant protection. I must have mumbled something about the Cullen's because Paul responded back to me, whispering in my ear. "I know sweetheart, Sam has already called Carlisle and he's going to come down to stay with you as well. Jasper is wanting to come as well to see if he can take away most of the pain for you." Chuckling, he continued, "You know, I never realized how much the Cullen's would help us until you came. Since I just found out that Jasper is an empath, they really are making themselves useful with there being an empath, a seer, a doctor and a mind reader in the family, there's really nothing else that we would need around."

If I could laugh, I would. But the pain was so excruciating, that all I could do was groan. "I know princess. The Cullen's will be here soon." he whispered to me. I nodded my head, only slightly. Looking back, I kept thinking of the positive things that has happened since I have been here. It may have only been a week, but my life has turned for the better since being with Paul and the pack. So much love radiated from Emily's that it was easy to feel it.

Within ten minutes, Carlisle and Jasper came knocking on the door. Paul welcomed them in and I could feel two people sitting on the edge of the bed, facing me. Carlisle spoke first, "Chris, we're here. Do you wish to have Jasper try to take away the pain? He's here with us." he said in his soft, caring doctor voice. Whimpering and slightly sobbing from the pain, I nodded the best that I could. Within a millisecond of me nodding yes, I felt a sensation of tranquility, lethargy, and calm radiate throughout my body, releasing the pain from my body. I sighed and for the first time since the pain started, I felt my body relax, pulling me into a quick sleep, no longer hearing anyone in the room.

***  
Paul's POV

As soon as I felt Chris' body relax against mine, I sighed. I knew now that the pain had been pulled from her body from Jasper. Looking up at the blond vampire, I nodded, "Thank you. Not only for her, but for me. I don't know how either one of us could do this for four days." Jasper half smiled at me and nodded. I seen that his eyes was a bright golden color, no doubt Carlisle and him hunted before making their way over here.

"Go to sleep Paul, we'll stay here and nothing will happen. I know you've been stressed out. Sleep as long as you need. Jasper and I will be ok for a couple of days. I'll keep checking in at home with Dawn." Carlisle whispered over at me. I glanced over at him. "How is Dawn? I heard from Sam about her being an angel. Wow. That's mind boggling. Do you know anything about what happened? I mean, how?" I asked, wanting to find out before going to sleep.

"Dawn's real father is an angel. One that is an angel of manifestations. Jamaerah. Her real mother is a human. Dawn was able to project her spirit out of her body while she was comatose. Once we lowered the dosage down to nearly nothing, her angel side of her body started kicking in. Michael the Arch Angel said that usually that doesn't happen till something happens to her, almost in a dying way. She was hurt in the car accident, but he seems to think that with the accident, it somehow triggered the process. She's still not an angel, nor will she ever be a full blooded angel. She will be a nephilim. Half angel, half human. But her powers are already starting to kick in. She can run extremely fast, which I have a theory that she will be able to project her spirit _or_ her body anywhere she wishes, she can heal herself and she has some sort of power that radiates from the palm of her hands that Edward witnessed, can cut a tree in half. Some sort of laser power. The last thing that we found out, was that she was having sensitive hearing. And I don't mean vampire hearing. I mean full blown intense hearing. Even the slight whisper was bringing her to her knees basically. They were calling on Michael as we were leaving."

I shook my head. All of this was pure amazing. "So why isn't she a nephilim now, if she was almost killed in the accident?" "Michael said that she has to 'die' protecting a loved one. Self sacrifice. Only then will she become a full nephilim and receive her wings." My eyes almost bulged out of my head. "Wings? Are you serious?" Carlisle slightly grinned and nodded. "Yes. She will receive those when she transforms into her pure nephilim side. Were not really sure how she's getting her powers already, if it really was because of the accident that caused trauma to her head, but I'm sure that Michael is explaining right now how that's possible. He said she wouldn't get her powers until after the change, so it's really fascinating to see all of the changes. Michael said she's destined for something greater. She's to be some type of shield for their army in heaven. She's the one that will protect their warriors while in battle against the Devil's attempts to over take heaven."

"Wow." I whispered. Jasper chuckled, "Ya, that's how we felt. All of us were dumbfounded when all of this happened. Try seeing Dawn in her spirit form, talking to us. I was one of the few who actually got to see her like that. Only Carlisle and Edward got to see her like that more than once. And to see her heal herself, well, that was another story. I've never seen a vampire unable to move or speak, let alone seven of us at one time."

I looked over at him and chuckled with him. That _would_ be something to see. "But a nephilim? I thought those were bred from fallen angels?" I asked, looking back over to Carlisle. "It appears that Dawn is special. Yes, a nephilim is made from a fallen angel, but her father was a pure angel still battling in heaven. It appears what we knew of nephilim's is different than what any book has reported. One can be created from a full angel and a human." he explained, looking back down at Chris.

I nodded and yawned, largely as tears formed in my eyes, giving away that my body was exhausted. Carlisle and Jasper chuckled, no doubt seeing my watery eyes. "Go to sleep Paul, if anything happens, we'll wake you up." Carlisle looked at me sternly, the doctor coming out of him. I nodded, no doubt trusting them that they would. I leaned down and Chris behind the ear, readjusting myself to cuddle closer to her.

Her body was burning against mine, more than what mine would have felt against her normal human skin. But soon enough, she would have the same body temp as me, making us feel like normal against each other when touching. I sighed and tried closing my eyes. My mind was working overtime on all that I had been through with Chris and what I had just heard of Dawn. I sighed, trying to readjust my head to a more comfortable position. Jasper whispered out to me, "Paul, do you want me to help you sleep as well? You seem a little stressed out and anxious." I opened up my eyes to look over at him, nodding.

Closing my eyes, I felt the sense of being very lethargic and at peace, my mind slipping into blackness.

***  
Jasper POV

Looking over at Chris, it was difficult to look at her injuries. Coming into the room with Carlisle, I could feel the pain radiate off of her from the burning and from the injuries as well. I don't know how she wasn't unconscious from it all, to be truthful. Her pain had almost knocked me down to my knees as soon as we were up to the house.

Walking into the bedroom felt like someone had knocked my knees from behind me with a sledge hammer. I had staggered to the bed, quickly sitting down on the edge. I had looked up at Carlisle and he could see the pain in my face from Chris. I was never so happy to hear him speak first. I don't think I could have uttered a syllable. As soon as she nodded, wanting me to help her, I hit her with lethargy, calmness and tranquility to ease her pain. I pulled the burning and pain from her body, bringing into my own. This was a feeling that I would tolerate. I can't explain why, I guess I was just accustomed to pain from my life when I first turned, when the newborns would attack me, not being able to control their emotions.

I had a few limbs ripped from my body before, so I was use to feeling pain. But if it wasn't for my friends, Peter and Charlotte, I may not have had the privilege of healing as quick as I did. Nor would I be able to tolerate pain.

Peter and Charlotte was one in a million. They would be my best of friends till the end of time. Peter was like a brother to me, making Charlotte like a sister-in-law. It was a blessing that I had let Peter go when we were part of Maria's army. Peter had helped me train the newborns. When it was time to dispose of the ones that were of no use to the army, Peter and I were in charge of 'taking care of them'. But when Maria made the choice to have us 'take care of' Charlotte, I could see in Peter's eyes that he was not going to let that happen.

I didn't know anything of mates back then, but I could see in Peter's eyes that she was something special to him. I couldn't deny my brother his love. This was something that could not come to pass. I could not kill her. Neither could Peter. When I told him to run, run away with Charlotte, I knew I was making the right choice.

Maria thought differently. She tortured me for weeks on end after that. Subjecting me to pain again from the newborns, but only this time I was held down by two of the newest newborns, making my escape from their grasp undeniable. Their strength was twice as strong as mine. While two would hold me, another would attack me, biting me continuously as the pain from their venom bled with mine, causing excruciating burning at my skin. Other times they would rip my limbs from my body, leaving it separated for days before allowing me to rejoin it. Maria kept this torture as a means to teach me a lesson. After weeks of not feeding and having the newborns attack me, my body was screaming for peace.

When I was finally released to feed, I gained my strength back. Maria made me go back to training the newborns, but I could feel that some of them thought now that it was a game. A game in which they didn't take me seriously with the training and would test my patience, therefore resulting in continuous fights with them resulting in more bites on my skin. But once they seen that they would not be able to break me, they started backing down and following my commands.

Chris' pain was nothing compared to Maria's torture. I looked down at her and stared in amazement as I could see her swelling starting to reduce down. Within a few hours, her swelling would be gone and her cuts would be completely healed.

Carlisle whispered only loud enough for me to hear, "Do you see her Jasper? Do you see her injuries heal?" he said in amazement. I nodded, agreeing to his feelings and his questions. Her cuts where Carlisle had stitched up, were already a quarter of the way healed, no scar left behind. I looked over at my father, "Carlisle, you may want to remove the stitches. She's not going to need them." Carlisle nodded, keeping his eyes are her injuries. He broke his gaze on her and leaned down to dig into his black bag. Raising up, he held a small pair of scissors in his hand. He looked over at me, "Are you sure you'll be ok with this Jasper? I don't know if there will be any blood or not." I smiled and nodded, "I'm fine Carlisle. Having me hunt before we came over here was a good idea."

He looked back over at Chris and started cutting the stitches, pulling them out from her skin. No blood was present, her cuts were holding themselves together, but still not completely healed. Her black swollen eyes were now barely swollen and I would have bet Emmett anything, that she would have been able to open her eyes up now, with little pain if she wasn't unconscious from my ability. The black bruising was now reduced to a nasty green color, making her recovery almost half way complete in only ten minutes. _Would the rest of her transformation be this quick?_ I could only sit here and wonder as I watched her injuries reduce almost to nothing by now.

"She's almost completely healed. The blood of the Quileute's is spectacular. And she only has a part of Paul's blood already running through her body. I'd give her another thirty minutes and her body will be as if she was never injured at all." Carlisle said, I chuckled at his amazement. "And to think, Paul and Sam thought it would take four days for her body to heal itself. I don't see it any longer than tonight and her transformation will be complete." I said, Carlisle nodded, agreeing with me. "Simply amazing." he whispered.

Carlisle and I sat there with Chris and Paul for another six hours, watching Chris' injuries fade into nothing. Carlisle had been right, the swelling, bruising and the cuts were completely healed within that first half hour. The day turning to twilight, Paul started to stir. Opening his eyes and blinking over at us, I nodded with a smile on my face. _He's not going to believe what he sees._ I thought. He smiled over at Carlisle and I and leaned up on his elbow, rubbing his eyes. Once he lowered his hand, he looked over at Chris. Carlisle and I watching every muscle move in his face and each emotion. Paul's eyes widened in surprise and looked over at us with his jaw dropping, looking back down at her.

"Her injuries, stitches, are gone. How?" he asked us, looking back over at us in awe. "We're not sure. Carlisle removed the stitches when we noticed that her cuts were healing very rapidly. But she healed within an hour." I answered for him. He looked back down at her and ran his fingers down her jaw. "She's about my body temp. She shouldn't feel this way for another three days. I….. I can't believe it. It goes against everything that we ever thought of when making our imprint one of us." Paul whispered. Carlisle cleared his throat.

"I believe her healing and transforming may have something to do with her imprinting on you Paul. Since humans technically are not suppose to imprint on the wolves, that may have something to do with it." Carlisle voiced his opinion, which made sense.

These girls were simply short of a miracle. Who would have thought, these two visitors that warmed their way into our hearts, would be something spectacular. It was as if they belonged in our world of mythical creatures all along.

I tapped into Chris' emotions and feelings and was surprised at what I found. She had no pain throughout her body and it was then that I realized, that I was not longer pulling out anything from her body. It was as if I was just putting her in a deep sleep. "Paul, I think her transformation is complete. I can't feel any pain in her body." I said, looking over at him. Paul's expression mirrored my own. "Why don't you try to pull back the emotions you're laying on her Jasper and see how she reacts?" suggested from Carlisle, looking over at me. I nodded, pulling back the lethargy, peace and calm from her to awaken her.

Within a few seconds, Chris was sighing, starting to move from her spot on the bed. Chris moaned and I was on edge, ready to put her back under if her pain started back up. She stretched her legs out, pulling her arms above her head in a stretch similar to a human waking up from a deep slumber. Chris opened her eyes, staring up at the ceiling, then looking over at us quickly. Gasping, she reached up and felt her face. Paul had leaned up, in a half sitting position, a smile upon his face.

Chris ran her hands all over her face, coming up in a sitting position. "I'm healed? Has it really been four days already?" she whispered. I shook my head. "Actually, it was only about seven hours. You transformed a lot quicker than what we all expected. And I can actually say, you transformed correctly, because the smell that I can smell off of you, is definitely wolf." I said chuckling. Chris smiled, looking over at Paul for the first time since she woke up. Her jaw dropped upon seeing him and quickly jumped into his arms. Paul chuckling and burying his face into her hair.

Carlisle nudged me, looking over at him, he nodded towards the door. We both got up off of the bed quietly and walked out of the room, silently shutting the door behind us. I followed Carlisle to the living room where Sam and Emily were sitting on the couch, Emily tucked up under his arm asleep. Sam looked up at us when we entered. "So she's awake already? And transformed? We'll have to discuss this with the Elders." Carlisle nodded to Sam's questions.

"It really is quite something." Carlisle confirmed. "I don't quite understand it myself, but I'm going to have to learn sometime to stop being so amazed by these two girls." he finished chuckling. I laughed softly, agreeing with him. It seems as though the surprises never stop coming. "So what happens now? Now that she's one of us, how do you both feel about that?" Sam asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I'm ok with it. I know that Chris is with her mate and that she's going to be treated well here. That's all that matters really, isn't it?" I glanced over at Carlisle to hear his response. "I don't have a problem with it either. I agree with Jasper whole heartedly. I want nothing more than to have Chris and Dawn both be happy with their decisions. Dawn was more flung into her new life, but Chris had an option. It looks as though both girls are content on their choices. It's their life to choose. Not ours. As long as they are happy, we shall be as well." Carlisle said with a smile.

Sam nodded. "Well, it looks like now we have to get the girls together soon. When do you want to get them together?" he said, looking back and forth between both of us. We turned to look at each other and grinned, wanting nothing more than to get the two best friends together soon. They both needed each other's trust, understanding and even more, their each other's backs.

"How about Noon tomorrow?" replied Chris, from the doorway with Paul. We all turned to them, surprised that they would have left the room already. Chris and Paul both had huge grins on their face, Chris' eyes gleaming brightly with the anticipation of seeing her best friend soon. Paul had his arms wrapped around her body from behind her, grinning broadly as well.

"Eager are we Chris?" I asked, chuckling. She looked over at me and laughed. "You bet Major. I can't wait to see how Dawn is and what the news is." Her calling me Major threw me. I wasn't expecting her to ever call me something from my past. She turned beat red, if it wasn't for the wolf blood coursing through her blood, her blush may have been a slight bit more tempting to me. I had myself in more control now, but blushing always brought the blood more to the skin than normal.

"Sorry Jasper, it just slipped out." she whispered. I shook my head, taking a few steps toward her. "No, Chris. It's fine. You just took me by surprise is all. I forgot that you knew all about our pasts. Actually, it still kind of sounds important to me darlin'." She smiled, turning to Carlisle. "So is tomorrow ok for us to come by for a visit? I don't want to impose if there is something important going on." she asked. Carlisle stepped forward and wrapped her in his arms, giving her a reassuring hug. "It's fine dear. Everyone else would love to see that you are fine now. Esme, Alice and especially with Dawn." Chris pulled back smiling still. "I don't suppose either one of you would tell me a little about what's going on with her would you?" Carlisle chuckled, pulling back from her to stand next to me again. "Sorry dear. That is for Dawn to let you in on the secret."

"Well," Sam started, clearing his throat to interrupt us, standing up. "I best get Emily and myself into bed. It's been a very interesting day and it sounds like tomorrow is going to be another. Feel free to stay as long as you like Carlisle and Jasper. We'll see you soon?" he asked them while picking Emily up from the couch. Carlisle and I both nodded. "Thank you again, for what you have done. Especially you Jasper. You both have changed the way we believed you to be at the beginning."

Carlisle ducked his head. "Sam, we just had to earn your trust. It took awhile, but believe me. We'll never disappoint you." Sam nodded, turning to walk towards the door of the living room where Paul and Chris was still standing. "Paul, Chris, I believe you two may get some sleep too. It's going to be a long day tomorrow." Paul chuckled and looked down at Chris, kissing her head. "We're going to stay up for a bit Sam. I think we're both not the least bit tired right now from the sleep we already had with Jasper's help. He sure does pack a deep slumber."

Carlisle and I both laughed softly, to keep from waking Emily. Sam smiled and walked out of the room to head towards their bedroom. Chris walked away from Paul's embrace to stand in front of me. "Thank you Jasper." she whispered. "For everything." She wrapped her arms around me, burying her head in my chest. I reciprocated. Planting a quick kiss on her head, "You have nothing to thank me for darlin'. I'd do anything for family." whispering to her. She looked up at me and grinned. Letting go of me, she walked over to Carlisle and whispered her thanks to him before giving him a hug. Carlisle chuckled, "Anytime." he replied.

Chris released him, walking over to Paul. "How about a walk under the stars?" she whispered to him. Paul smiled, nodding. "We'll see you both tomorrow? Paul, I hope you will come?" Carlisle asked. Paul looked up at him nodding eagerly, "You'll never see Chris without me by her side again." grinning. Chris elbowed him, chuckling. I grinned, ecstatic to see them so happy. I could feel the love radiating from both of them something fierce. I've never experienced something so strong as their love for each other. They really did complete each other. Almost as much as Dawn and Edward. Their bond was just as strong as Chris and Paul's now that Chris had become a part of the tribe.

Chris looked back over at us, "Oh and I agree with Paul and the boys now. You guys really do smell kind of sickly sweet." she said chuckling. Carlisle laughed again. "Looks like you got the super smell as well. Well, I hope you'll be ok with a room full of vampires tomorrow." Chris nodded, beaming.

Carlisle turned to me, "Well, let's head home and see what the current news is on Dawn. I'm curious to see what they find out." I looked over at Chris, feeling her curiosity. "She'll be ok Chris. You'll see for yourself tomorrow darlin'." I said to reassure her. She nodded, turning back to Paul to take his hand, pulling him to the door. We followed them into the night, giving her another hug and shaking Paul's hand before taking off.

All of today's events was taking a toll on me. We had to stop and hunt, both Carlisle and I before returning home. I doubted that my eyes shown any sign of hunger, but it was filling to hunt and reenergize myself after the day had passed. Dawn's scent as well was diminishing because she was turning into a nephilim. I didn't think that there would be any problem that I would no longer feel my bloodlust around her. It seemed as though we couldn't smell angels when they were around. And with Dawn and Chris now both being able to heal themselves, it would be less of a challenge to be around them. But to have no doubt, we both hunted, keeping our thirst down before returning home. No telling what would be waiting for us there.

***  
Dawn POV

"Michael?" I whispered as softly as I could, summoning him to help me with the super powered hearing that I was in excruciating pain from. My ear drums literally felt like they could burst from the slightest sounds, even from the forest. The winds barely rustling the leaves on the trees and the birds chirping, starting to settle in for the night.

I felt a tingling in the back of my head, notifying me of an angel approaching. I couldn't really explain the feeling. It was really just a feeling of knowing. Edward stepped quietly to me, placing a hand to my upper arm, reassuring me. I kept my eyes closed and could see a bright light appear from behind my eyelids. I squinted more, the light still blinding me.

When the light had dissipated, I finally looked over to where an angel stood. It wasn't Michael, but another angel that looked peaceful. Trying to whisper as softly as I could, "Who are you?" I was knelt half way over, my arms wrapped around my torso, trying to keep my cool and concentrate. He was a blond haired man, standing approximately five foot nine, about my height. He wore a purple cloak that matched similar to Michael's. His face appeared in my mind, speaking to me. _"I'm Cassiel, Angel of Peace and Harmony. I'm also a Arch Angel like Michael. You should have no fear from me dear. I'm not here to harm you. Michael sent me. He's with the Lord speaking about your progress. He mentioned that you were in need of some assistance. I take it you have your ultra hearing now?"_ he asked.

Edward kept looking back and forth from Cassiel and I, no doubt wondering what was going on. I nodded my response over at Cassiel and turned to Edward. He met my eyes and I whispered, "Cassiel." Edward nodded, relaxing his tense body. No doubt knowing that this was a good angel from my response. Edward and Cassiel looked at each other, having their own personal conversation. Within a few moments, Cassiel turned from Edward and appeared into my mind again, seeing the pain radiate from my eyes from hearing all the sounds so intensely.

"_Close your eyes Dawn and relax your muscles." _he started. Edward had come from behind me and placed his hands on my hips. "_Edward will be able to assist you if anything happens, but we need you to concentrate to bring your hearing back to normal." _I nodded and closed my eyes, relaxing my muscles starting from my toes and working my way up to my neck to my head. My shoulders up to my head was the worst part because I automatically wanted to keep them tensed up from the pain in my ears.

Once I had relaxed all of my muscles, Edward was helping me to keep my body steady, making sure I wouldn't fall over as I swayed slightly. I opened my eyes and sighed softly, feeling slightly better from the pain. Cassiel nodded at me, _"You're already starting to do it. Can you tell a difference in the sounds yet?" _he thought to me. I tilted my head, looking up at the trees from the sounds I was hearing. I nodded, looking back down at him. He grinned, _"Good, now what I need you to do it just push those sounds you are hearing back up to the trees, pushing them away from you." _I concentrated, looking back up to the trees, squinting my eyes. Within a minute, I had the sounds back to where they should be. Looking back over to Cassiel, I seen him catch his eyes with Edward and nodded at him. "Breath Dawn." Edward whispered to me.

I let out the breath I had been holding while concentrating. I grinned over at Cassiel as he grinned back at me. I turned in Edwards arms and squealed, wrapping my arms around his neck tightly. Edward chuckled in my ear, "You did it love. I knew you could." Turning back to Cassiel with Edward still in my arms, I kept my smile on my lips, "Thank you. Thank you so much. I don't know what happened, it just….. Well, came out of no where." Cassiel nodded, walking up to me. He put his hand on my shoulder. "That's what we're here to help you with. Any questions or concerns to help you with. I've also been told that you have the speed and the manifestation of your power through your hands as well. Is that true?" He asked me, tilting his head down slightly. I nodded, "Yes, it's very exuberating. To have those powers. And I've still not turned into a nephilim yet?" I asked. I turned from Edwards arms having his hands on my torso, I lased my fingers through his hands.

"No, not yet. Although you really do have us speechless as to how that happened. You've already triggered into your powers somehow. Amazing. Michael would like to speak to you soon, if that is ok?" he asked. "Oh yes! I've still not met him in person." I said, excitedly. Cassiel had been the only angel that I had 'met' yet. Sure, Michael had appeared in my head while I was still unconscious, but that was a little different. I wanted to actually 'meet' him.

"When do I meet my father as well?" I asked him. I couldn't contain my excitement as well for meeting my true father. Since I had technically 'lost' my family I had known for all my life, it was exciting to know that I still had a father out there that could care for me like I needed.

Edward rubbed his thumb over the back of my hand that was still wrapped up in his around my stomach, trying to calm me down a little. Cassiel grinned looking from me over to Edward, back to me. "Soon dear. Soon. Michael wants to see how you're coping with the powers and everything before you go and meet him. It's a lot to take in and he doesn't want you to feel too rushed into things before you meet him. Oh and you're more than welcome to call me Cass. I go by Cass back home, so you can call me that if you wish."

I chuckled, "Cass, I like it. It suits you." Cass grinned, stepping back from us. "Now, if you're ok here Dawn, I need to report back. Michael wanted a personal report on how you are and how quickly you tamed your new power." he said, pulling his cloak back over his shoulders. "Thank you Cass. You were very helpful. I'm not sure how I would have managed if you hadn't come to help. That was intense." I said, grinning.

"You're very welcome dear. Now, let us know if there is anything else we can do. We seen that there was a minion that came earlier. We were very impressed by what happened. But please, be very careful. The minions are very evil. They have many tricks up their sleeves. They can kill you and I mean kill you permanently. Not letting you transform into your nephilim side. Next time, do not attempt to confront them by yourself. You will need help until you transform. Do you understand?"

I nodded, fully understanding now how dangerous the Devil's minion's were. I needed to make sure I wasn't by myself at all times. It would be disastrous if I wasn't able to fulfill my destiny. I had to protect my new family though. I couldn't imagine a life without the Cullen's or Chris in my life. They meant everything to me.

"Very well, till next time Dawn. Stay safe." and with that, a blinding light engulfed him, leaving us to look away. Once he was gone, I turned to Edward. Looking into his golden pools, I could see the worry encased in them. "Don't worry, I won't be far away from any of you." I caressed his cheek as he wrapped me in his arms, tightly squeezing me to him. "I don't know what I'd do without you love." he whispered. I sighed, running my hands up his back to hold him.

Edward pulled back, a smile slowly forming on his lips. "I think we need to get you something to eat and then off to bed. It seems as though Alice has lost sight of our lives starting around noon tomorrow and from Carlisle just told me, you're going to like this surprise." I looked at him curiously. _What could possibly make me like this surprise if Alice couldn't see our future after noon tomorrow?_ I thought. Edward chuckled, "I can hear your thoughts now. Amazing." his eyes searched both of mine, back and forth. "That's the best gift I could have ever received." he whispered, his eyes shining brightly. Running his fingers down the side of my face and along my jaw, "Chris is coming Dawn. And it seems as though Alice has plans for you girls."

I squealed again, jumping up in his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist as he twirled me in circles, laughing at me. I couldn't wait for tomorrow! I would finally be able to see my best friend and guessing from Alice not being able to see half of tomorrow, I could imagine that Chris was bringing her boyfriend Paul with her. I couldn't wait to meet him and see Chris again! If felt like eternity since I last seen her.

Edward slowed down and I slid down his body, resting my feet on the ground again. "Chris has no idea of your powers or of what you are to become Dawn. Carlisle decided that it was your decision to let her know. He didn't want to give anything away. But I'll warn you, Alice has some plans to take you girls out shopping tomorrow evening. Be prepared to face the shop-aholic." he warned me. I shook my head, grinning, "Oh I think I may have _some idea." _

**Ok, so here's some explanation as to why it didn't take Chris as long as they expected to change like they thought it would. Carlisle is right, like he always is. It _is_ because she is his imprint, but also because she is not from this reality really. Since she was not born in the life of their reality, the time frame of the change does not imply towards her, as well as Chris being able to imprint. Both combined helped her during her change. Normal humans do not imprint on any of the wolves. Not Emily, Kim, ect. Therefore, making Chris extra special.**

**I figured I'd have the change be similar as to what it's like to change into a vampire, only it's not as bad to cause extreme screaming. Their body burns the same during the change, yes, but that's because Chris' body has to get up to the wolf temp of one oh eight and adjust her body organs to accomadate the change. She can still bear children, although I'm not quite sure if I want to write that into the story, so I'm wondering if you all would give me your opionion in this. I'm hesitant so far in the idea.**

**Let me know & Happy New Year!  
XOXO**


	18. Chapter 18

**I had so much fun writing this chapter! I hope you have fun reading this as well! Sorry for taking a little longer to update, I've been trying get the next chapter written as well, but the way it's going, it looks like I'm going to be re-writing it. I'm just really all that happy with it right now. :( Hopefully I'll have it up the middle of next week, as I only write during my lunch hour from work and some times when I get home if I can. Well, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I OWN TWILIGHT!  
Edward: Since when?  
Me: Um, now?  
Edward: Sorry love. You may have thought up this story, but you didn't think up us unfortunately.  
Me: *pouting*  
Edward: I know, I could have really been yours. I'm sorry angel.  
Me: I know. *sigh*, I'll just have to deal with it.  
Edward: Yes you will. But at least you have me in this story. *grinning*  
Me: *swoon* I guess I don't own Twilight. *sniff***

Chapter 18

Edward POV

I had gotten Dawn fed and put into bed, wrapping her in my arms to help her fall asleep. Once she fell asleep, she slept in a deep slumber, never moving. If it wasn't for hearing her breath and her heart beat, I would have thought she wasn't alive anymore.

My mind wondered to what all we had been through the past day. So much had happened, that I didn't doubt one bit that there was more to come. I couldn't wait for the day to start to see Chris again. I wasn't as close to her as the other family members were, but I had a connection with both Chris and Dawn. They were the best of friends and I could tell that Chris had always been there for Dawn. She was apart of our family, even though she lived away from us.

Alice was fretting because she couldn't see the events of tomorrow, but I could hear her thoughts running a mile a minute of planning the shopping expedition, as well as taking the girls out to eat. She was so excited, as well as the rest of the Cullen's. Carlisle and Jasper had just seen her, but it was the anticipation of having Chris and Dawn together that was making us all anxious. For Jasper it was a little more. He was feeling everyone's anxiety and kept having to throw calm waves all throughout the house. I didn't blame him, it was a lot to feel from everyone.

As daylight broke through the clouds and the trees, I started trying to wake my angel. _Hmmm, my angel._ I chuckled. I'd never get over that. Rubbing my hand up her leg, past her hip to her arm, working my way up to her shoulder, she started to stir. The first signs of life coming to her since she fell asleep last night. She stretched, straightening all her limbs just to relax them and look back over her shoulder at me, smiling. "Today's the day! I get to see Chris again!" she exclaimed. I chuckled. "Yes love. As well as what Alice has planned for you." "Ugh. Oh well, it gives us a chance to catch up. Plus shopping. Chris and I always loved to shop. Only not as extensive as how much Alice shops." laughing, she rolled over and laid her head on my chest.

Alice burst through the door, grinning like a mad woman. "Come on girl! We've got to get you ready for Chris' visit! You're not going to stay in bed till the last minute!" she yelled, clapping her hands, "Come on! Come on! Get your butt in gear!" Alice rushed to the side of the bed, grabbing one of Dawn's arms, pulling her easily off my chest. I growled. "Alice, this could wait until she at least has a chance to wake up fully."

"Oh come off it Edward! She's got to get a shower, I've got to pick out her outfit, do her hair," and before she got a chance to finish, Dawn interrupted the little pixie. "Ok, ok Alice. I get it. But you're not making me up too fancy. For crying out loud, we're just going out shopping." Dawn grumbled, pulling back the blankets to lower her feet onto the ground. Alice had let go of her arm and was now bouncing on the balls of her feet, waiting for Dawn to get moving faster.

"Oh no, I thought of something else that we're going to do, which means while we're out shopping, we have to search for the perfect outfit. I can't see us shopping, which means that one of the wolves will be joining us. I would imagine Paul, but since I can't see, I have no clue." Alice turned, flittering over to the closet, pulling out clothes left and right, tossing them onto the couch in the corner of the room, muttering to herself about what outfit to put Dawn in. "Oh no Alice, what are you planning now?" Dawn asked, grumbling. I sat up and rubbed her back while she yawned from the edge of the bed.

Alice turned and was beaming, "Oh you'll see, but you're not going to find out till we get back from shopping. _And_ you're going to let me pick out yours and Chris' outfits while we're out." Dawn just shook her head, turning around to plant a quick kiss on my lips before she stood from the bed, walking over to the bathroom. Turning, she looked pointedly at me, "_Don't_ under any circumstances let her pick something out that is tight fitting or has tall heels on the bottom of the shoes." I chuckled. Looking over at Alice, "You heard her Alice. I'm in control of her outfit for today." I grinned. Alice pouted, forcibly crossing her arms in front of her. "You two just have no trust in me." I laughed, looking back over at Dawn and nodded at her, winking.

Dawn grinned back and turned back to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Shortly after I heard the shower start and the door opening and shutting. I could hear the water run down her soft skin, warming her skin more. I took in a deep breath, smelling her scent as well as the freesia wash she was using. Her scent no longer called to me as fiercely as it use to, since part of her angel side had kicked in. She still smelt fantastic, but there was no longer the bloodlust that kicked in with her. I wouldn't miss that part.

"Oh snap out of it Edward," Alice started from the closet. Coming out, she held two shirts on hangers out for my view. "Which one. Since Dawn's not letting me chose today, I might as well help and at least give some suggestions." A hanger hanging off of one finger on each hand.

"Hm, I like the emerald green one. You got any loose fitting Levi's to go with them?" I asked. Alice's eyes bugged out. "Perfect! I knew I taught you about fashion for a reason!" Alice threw the shirt over to the bed, flying back into the closet to find the jeans. I chuckled, looking over at the dark green v-neck sweater. The emerald green just looked like Dawn's color on her. With her blond/brown hair and brown eyes, the green just popped on her skin.

I got up and searched in the top drawer of the dresser drawers, looking through her jewelry, finding Dawn's emerald green tear drop shaped necklace that I had seen her unpack. I quickly found the matching dangling earrings and placed them on top of the dresser. "Perfect Edward!" Alice yelled from the closet, no doubt seeing my choice in selection of jewelry. I chuckled, shaking my head. Alice grumbled from the closet, something about too many loose fitting jeans and not enough skinny jeans. _Oh something for Alice to shop for Dawn for. _

I heard the shower turn off and Dawn step out, toweling off. How much the sound of the towel rub against her skin made me want to go in and finish the job for her. "Don't even think about it Edward." Alice grumbled, walking out with a pair of Levi's in her hand, laying them next to the shirt. I grinned, turning to look at Alice. "Hey, I didn't ask you to be in here. You know I could have picked out Dawn's clothes as well as you can." Alice chuckled, a grin forming on her lips, the frown fading away.

I turned towards the dresser to pick out her undergarments, when Alice raced up to me, pulling me back. "Oh no you don't. I'll handle that and take them to her. You go pick out her shoes." Rolling my eyes, I walked to the closet, looking at all the shoes Dawn brought. There wasn't that many, but there was still a good selection. No doubt Alice would be taking her shoe shopping as well to add to her collection. Alice didn't think you had enough till you had a pair to match each outfit.

I picked her black boots with an inch thick heel on them, knowing that they would at least be slightly comfortable on Dawn. Alice would have killed me if I would have grabbed Dawn's tennis shoes to go with the ensemble. I turned to go out of the closet when I heard scream, "ALICE! I AM _NOT_ WEARING THESE!" I chuckled, walking to the bed, placing the shoes on the floor in front of her outfit. "AND WHERE IN THE SAM HECK DID YOU FIND THESE? THEY'RE NOT MINE!" Alice grinned, shutting the door behind her, walking back over to the bed, sitting down. "I got them when I was out shopping last Dawn. Just put them on. You'll never know you have them on. They're comfortable!"

I shook my head, an annoying look on my face while looking at Alice. "What? They'll fit her nicely." Alice shrugged, looking at me. "Alice! I'm going to kill you!" Dawn said, opening the door and peaking her head out of it. I grinned at her, "You know never to go against Alice dear. You're lucky you got me to help pick out your outfit. I would at least suggest you going with what she picked out for under it." Dawn let out a sigh and went back into the bathroom, shutting the door to finish up.

A few minutes later, she walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. Her cheeks were red, and not from the shower either. I chuckled, walking over to her, wrapping my arms around her to give her a soft kiss on her lips. "Hurry up love. Esme is making you breakfast before Alice can get her hands on you again." "Ugh! Alice, it _will not_ take you more than an hour to make me up. I can get myself ready in only fifteen minutes. Do you understand?" she said, looking sharply over my shoulder at Alice. I chuckled, boy did this girl know how to go against a vampire. A fashionable vampire at that.

"Fine Dawn." she grumbled. "I'll be downstairs helping Esme. Come on down when you're ready." I whispered next to her ear. She looked up and grinned, nodding and reaching up for another kiss. Letting her go, I left her and Alice to get her ready. As I made my way downstairs, I could hear Emmett and Jasper battling it out on the Wii, Carlisle helping Esme cook Dawn's breakfast in the kitchen and Rosalie was doing what she knew best; working on the cars.

I made my way around to the kitchen just in time to see Esme put blueberry pancake batter on Carlisle's nose. I chuckled, watching them wipe human uncooked food on each other's face. It was nice to see that they relaxed every now and then. I walked over to the island and sat in one of the tall chairs, propping my head in my fist. Carlisle reached around and started tickling Esme which let her to start laughing so hard she started snorting. I laughed at the sight, enjoying the scene. Carlisle looked over at me then, fading his laughing to smile at me. Esme cleared her throat, wiped off the batter on Carlisle's nose as well as hers and turned back to the batter, finishing the mixing.

"Don't stop on my part. You too were having fun. I was just coming to let you know that Dawn will be down in a few minutes." I said grinning back at the happy couple. Esme looked over at me and smiled bashfully. "Sorry, we just got caught up in the moment dear. It will be ready soon." she said, turning back around to start pouring the batter on the griddle. I chuckled, "It's nice to see you two loosen up. You need it." I said. Carlisle and Esme looked at each other, grinning and turning back around.

Carlisle picked up the newspaper that was on the kitchen table and sat down, flipping and reading through the sections. "Well," he started, laying the paper down after a quick scan through, "It seems as though everything is still normal. The only thing in there was about the abandoned warehouse. They had an article about the mysterious fire that was outside of the abandoned warehouse about thirty miles out and a gigantic hole ripped out of the side of the building." He said the last part a little louder for everyone to hear. A round of "sorry's" worked their way around the house.

"What are you all sorry for?" Dawn asked, walking around the doorway into the kitchen. I chuckled, "It seems as though the others made a bit of a mess helping to rescue Chris and the paper reported it." Dawn's lips formed an O shape, shock registering on her face. "It's ok love, no one has any idea." I reassured her. Dawn calmed her face, but a look of worry still creased around her eyes. She came up to my side and I wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her onto my lap. I rubbed the crease in between her eyes, releasing the tension forming there. She sighed, laying her head on my chest. "I'm just happy she's ok now. I'm glad she has such a close connection to Paul to have them and our family here, rescue her." I rubbed her arm, "I know love. She's fine."

Carlisle stood, walking up to us. "Believe me, she's more than fine Dawn. She now has Paul's blood running through her veins to help her. Both of you girls are tough. You don't let anything get in your way." Esme laid a plate of pancakes in front of us with a glass of milk. I lifted Dawn off my lap, only to get a look of frustration from her. "Sorry love, but I'm going to let you eat in a chair the normal way while I go and beat Emmett's a" Esme cleared her throat at my choice of words I was about to use. Looking back at her bashfully, I finished correctly for her, "butt, at his game. Because as soon as you get done eating, Alice is going to take you hostage for a bit."

Dawn sighed, sitting back down on the chair. Turning, she took the fork and jabbed it at a few pieces of pancake that she had cut. I lifted her chin before she could get her first bite and kissed her softly, winking at her. She smiled lazily back at me, watching me turn from her to go into the kitchen. Walking to the love seat by the guys, I watched Jasper and Emmett battle it out on one of Emmett's boxing games, waiting for my turn.

***  
Dawn POV

I ate my breakfast in silence, not ignoring Esme and Carlisle, just getting a peace of mind for a few minutes. Carlisle came up to me and kissed me on my head before walking over to Esme to do the same to her before walking outside. Esme looked over at me and smiled, wiping her hands on a dish towel from washing a few dishes. I grinned back, downing my milk and taking them around to the sink. "I can get that dear." Esme said, reaching for the plates in my hands. I veered them from her reaching hands, dodging her as best as I could and turned to the sink. "I know you can Esme, but I want to be able to do something around here for myself."

"You do know that I can have them done in three seconds flat don't you?" Esme said. I turned, laughing at her. "Maybe next time I'll time you. But I'm ok. I can do it." She grinned, laying the dish towel beside me and walked over to the fridge to put the milk back in. I had placed my soiled dishes in the dishwater and was reaching in to take the plate to start when I felt something slice through my index finger, pain and fire racing up my hand. Jerking my hand back, I hissed "Damn it.". Holding my finger tightly, I quickly turned on the cold water to run my finger under it to run the blood out.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, bringing me to reality that I had seven vampires under the same roof as the one that I just cut my finger with. My eyes bugged out when I seen Edward looking back at me with a pained smile on his face. His eyes were just _slightly_ darker than before as he reached over and took my hand. "Don't Edward." I whispered. He shook his head. "It's fine. Your blood doesn't call to me as it use to." I looked over at his shoulder to see the rest of the Cullen family crowded inside the kitchen door. None of them having black eyes. It was then that I caught the eyes of none other than the empath himself. "Jasper, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. I…" Jasper chuckled, his arms crossed in front of him as well as one of his legs crossed in front of the other as he leaned against the door jam. "It's alright darlin'. If you notice, I'm not in a blood crazed frenzy. Look into my eyes if you don't believe me."

He adjusted himself and started walking towards me slowly with his hands down to his sides. I looked at him worriedly. This would be the first time that he would be around me with blood flowing from me. Edward softly growled, taking the dish towel from beside the sink to wrap my finger in it, applying soft pressure to it. Jasper stopped, raising his hands. "Read my mind Edward, do I have any intentions? I'm trying to prove to Dawn and to you all that I'm fine now." Edward kept his gaze on him, stopping the growling. I looked up at him, trying to read his face.

Edward looked over at Alice, I followed his gaze and seen her slightly smile and nod at him. His face relaxed, nodding and smiled at Jasper. I looked back over at Jasper to see him meet my eyes and grinned again. He started walking over to me again, reaching up to take my injured finger that was now wrapped from Edward's hand. He slowly unwrapped my finger and looked at it, turning it back and forth looking at the open wound.

"Jasper?" I asked softly. He looked at from the corner of his eyes and chuckled. "It's fine Dawn. See my eyes? They shouldn't be any darker than Edwards. I'm proving a point. But what I want to know, is that since you were able to heal your body from the accident, are you able to heal yourself from the slightest cut?" he asked. _Hmmm, good question._ I thought. Looking up at Edward he nodded at me, concentrating on my thoughts. _I don't know how I did it last time Edward._ I thought to him. He shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe you were just concentrating hard to wish that you weren't hurt and that's how it happened? I'm not sure either." I looked back down at my hand that Jasper was holding.

I looked back over Jasper's shoulders to see the other Cullen's intensely watching what we were doing. Rosalie had come in from the garage and was tucked under Emmett's arm while Carlisle had come in from outside and had Esme wrapped up in his arms. Alice was beaming back at me, bouncing on her feet again. I looked back at Jasper. He shrugged his shoulders like Edward had, "Try it. You'll never know how you done it the first time unless you practice."

Carlisle quickly spoke up, "But don't be doing this on purpose Dawn, just so you can get your hand on your powers." I shook my head, looking over at him. "I won't Carlisle, I promise." I looked back down at my finger, Jasper was holding it up in the air to help the blood flow from going to the cut. Concentrating, I thought of how I wish I hadn't cut my finger, pulling the pain from it and imagining the cut disappearing.

After a few moments I gave up. No progress. The cut was still there and still stinging. I sighed, looking over at Edward with disappointment on my eyes. "Don't give up just yet love. It may take some time. Try again." he whispered, placing a kiss on my temple. I nodded, looking back at my finger, I barely thought of the cut and just looked at it, picturing my finger healed. A blue light illumined from my finger and within seconds, it dissipated and I was left with a finger with no cut and no scar.

Jasper took my hand, rolling it back and forth again, grinned. "You did it." he said, looking up at me. He grabbed me in a huge hug, lifting my feet off the ground and spinning me in a circle. Setting me down, I laughed and flew into Edward's arms. He kissed my neck, all the way up behind my ear, down my jaw and up to my lips. "I'm so proud of you." he whispered. I grinned, turning back to the others. They all smiled and Alice came up to me, "Great! Now I don't have to work around a bandaged hand!" she squealed. I laughed, "Like you didn't see all of that."

Alice laughed and took my hand, pushing me through the crowd that was still standing at the door. She stopped and turned towards Esme, "Esme, would you please finish Dawn's dishes? We don't need another 'accident' around here." Esme chuckled, walking over to the dishwater to drain and get fresh suds going. Alice dragged me up the stairs to start working her cosmetic magic on me.

"Alice, _come on_!" I exclaimed. She had straightened my hair and has been working on my makeup for the past half an hour. "They're going to be here _any time_!" Alice tsked at me, "They will be here in ten minutes Dawn. I can see when our future stops, which means in ten minutes, your best friend who happens to be part wolf and her wolf boyfriend will be pulling up to the house. I know when they'll get here girl! Jeesh!"

I knew she was getting impatient with me, but damn, I was getting impatient with _her_. I'm not the type to wait till the last minute to do something and this was really making me annoyed. I threw up my hands, trying to get out of the chair that Alice had made me sit in to do my makeup. "All right, that's enough. I'm done!" Alice forced me to sit back down in the chair, making me sigh. "Just hold your britches girl. Let me put on the mascara and then you're done. I promise." "Ugh! Alice!" I cried. I couldn't fight with a vampire. What was I to do? I had no choice but to give in.

Within two minutes, Alice stepped back, beaming a broad smile. "There! Perfect!" I shook my head, giving her an annoyed smile. "It's about time Alice." I grumbled under my breath, knowing that she heard me perfectly clear. She turned the chair around so that I could see myself in the mirror and all the work she done to me. I gasped. With my green shirt and jewelry, Alice had done my eyes in green eye shadow with a hint of silver to match my jewelry, my normal straight striped hair had small ringlets curled in them. I absolutely loved what she had done. "See? Patience is a virtue." Alice looked at me from the mirror smugly. I jumped from the chair to rush around to hug her, but in the process I tripped on the leg of the chair, landing in Alice's arms.

"Even with your powers coming to you, you still manage to trip over the leg of the chair. Impressive Dawn." We both chuckled. Alice straightened me up and gathered me in her arms. "Thank you Alice! I love it!" I said, pulling back from her. "Good, I'm glad. Maybe next time you won't badger me so much." She replied, smacking me lightly on the arm as she walked around me to clean up her mess on the table she was working from. "Now go downstairs, Edward is pacing the floor anxiously waiting for you. Don't make him wait any longer, because if you do, he is seriously going to take all of my clothes and burn them." I laughed, rushing out of the room only to slow down at the stairs, taking them one step at a time for fear of falling down them.

Once I reached the bottom, I walked into the living room where everyone else was gathered, waiting for Chris to arrive. As soon as I walked through the doorway, Edward met my gaze and gasped, coming to stand in front of me in a blur. "Forget what I thought Alice, I'll buy you a whole new wardrobe for this." he whispered. I heard Alice squeal upstairs and I laughed. Edward took my face in his hands, leaning in to kiss me gently. "Don't go ruining her makeup Edward before they get here!" Alice hollered from the landing of the stairs, making her way down them quickly to stand next to Jasper.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven," Alice started. I looked over at her curiously before it hit me. _Chris was here!_ I scrambled to get out of Edwards arms, racing to the front door. Everyone started laughing when they seen that I figured out what Alice was doing. Throwing open the door, I seen Chris and Paul I presumed, walking up the front steps. As soon as I seen her I let out another squeal. Chris looked up at me and squealed louder than me if possible. We both ran the rest of the way and hugged each other with such force, that I couldn't breath. "Chris….. I….. can't…..breathe." I struggled to say. I had completely forgotten until that moment that she had strength like the wolves now.

"Oh my God, Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" Chris exclaimed worriedly, backing away but still holding me in her hands. I laughed, shaking my head. "It's fine girl! Oh my Gosh, how are you?" I turned, smiling at the gentleman next to her. "You must be Paul." I released my hand from Chris', holding it out to Paul to shake his hand. He grabbed mine, nodding. "And you must be Dawn. It's so nice to meet you. Chris has told me so much about you, I feel like I've known you a life time." I laughed, nodding. I brought them into the house, Chris and I sitting on the couch with our significant others sitting on the opposite sides of us.

I proceeded to tell Chris what had been happening, around the house as well as with me. Her and Paul were both shocked, to say the least. Gasping at the fight that I went up against with the minion, as well as getting my new powers and what I could do. A few times I could see tears starting to well up in her eyes, Paul could tell when this would happen and would give her a squeeze into his side. Chris was just as dumbfounded as I was that my dad back in my other life was not my real dad. But that I had an angel for a father.

"So, you really are a nephilim huh?" she asked, whispering. Looking up at her from my lap, I nodded. "Well, not yet anyways. I will be." Chris looked at me confused, "But, if you have the powers, then why aren't you a nephilim yet? I don't get it." Everyone chuckled in the room. Edward spoke up, "Ya, we don't get it either. Apparently in order for her to become a nephilim she will have to sacrifice her human life for one that she loves in order to embrace her true nephilim side." Sorrow, filling his voice. Chris looked over at me with fear in her eyes. "You mean you have to die?" she whispered.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Not _technically_. I just have to give up half of my human side to become half human, half angel. A nephilim. I won't _die_ per say, but it will be something like that yes." Chris shook her head, tears forming again in her eyes. I reached over and pulled her in my arms. "Look at it this way, we'll both be immortal." I whispered to her. Chris chuckled, "You mean you won't be able to die either?" Letting her go and looking over at Edward, he nodded to tell me to continue. Looking back at her, I took one of her hands. "Well, I can still die, I just can't die from a human object. Like a car, or a human sword. But I can still die in battle when I have to leave to help the others." Chris let out a deep breath. "Wow. That's a lot to take in." she said.

We sat in silence for awhile, Alice finally clearing her throat. "Well, I had plans made out, but we don't have to go if you don't want to." she said hesitantly. I chuckled. I looked up at Chris, "She wants to take us shopping and then a surprise after that." I answered for Chris' silent question. Paul laughed from the other side of Chris. "Well, I guess you're going to have to count me in. Because I'm not going anywhere without her." Chris grinned, rolling her eyes up at him. "Of course you're coming babe. I couldn't make it without you!"

Paul kissed her softly. I grinned at the two, looking back over at Edward. Emmett laughed from the other side. "Oh, does that mean little Eddie is going to go too?" he said from his baby talking voice. I glared at Emmett, giving him the meanest look I could conjure up. "Butt out Emmett. There's no reason to be jealous because your not going to be shopping with the two hottest humans of Forks." I smirked. Everyone laughed at my response as I looked over at Chris. She held her fist up for a fist pump, laughing.

Chris looked over at Alice, "So what's the surprise? Where are we going afterwards?" she asked. Alice bounced on her feet with her hands behind her back and spun around in a circle, grinning from ear to ear. "I'm not saying a word." she walked over to Jasper, giving him a quick kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest. "But I will tell you that we will _all_ be going. And that includes you too Carlisle and Esme." Alice grinned evilly at them. Carlisle and Esme quickly started shaking their heads, "Oh no," Carlisle said, "We're not getting wrapped up in any of your surprises Alice." Alice chuckled, nodding her head furiously. "Oh yes you are Carlisle. And trust me, we'll all enjoy it."

You know the term, shop till you drop? Well, I could seriously drop at any time. Chris and Paul had loaded up Alice and Jasper as well as Edward and I in her new truck that Alice had gotten for her when she moved out of the house. Finally bringing the huge truck to good use. After our shopping, we were going to need the room in the back of that thing. I was loaded down with five huge bags on each arm. Chris was loaded down just as much as I was. The guys were being troopers about all of it and they were loaded down as well. Carrying twice as much as us girls were, minus Alice. Alice had to have her arms free in order to direct us to where we needed to go to next.

Rosalie and Emmett rode with Carlisle and Esme in Carlisle's Mercedes, so that they would have the huge trunk in the rear of the car as well. There wasn't much room in either Rose's or Emmett vehicles for all of the bags they were carrying. Alice had stayed true to her word and picked us all out an outfit, minus the guys, saying they had the perfect outfits already at home, but quickly remembered that Paul had nothing and chose something out for him as well.

Alice had picked me out an emerald green spaghetti strap dress that came just below my hips with sequins on it. I swear if I stooped over, I would be flashing the entire world my bottom, plus more. I tried to get Alice to put the dress back, but she and Edward both would hear nothing of it. Both saying that it would be perfect on me. _Edward, you're a traitor._ I thought over to him as Alice was picking out our shoes. Edward chuckled, coming over to me and kissing me lightly. "Believe me love, you're going to look fantastic."

"You know what Alice has planned, don't you." I asked, huffing my bags back up in my arms. He chuckled. "Ya well, she accidentally let it slip and I couldn't agree more that we all need it." Chris came walking up to Edward and I, looking like the bags didn't bother her at all. I had more strength, but nothing like the wolves or the vampires right now. Not until I at least added my angel side to me. My arms were killing me! "Alice?" I asked across the aisle where she was picking out Chris' and Esme's shoes to go with their outfits.

"Yup?" She replied, coming around the aisle. "How about we take what we have to the truck to give us more carrying room?" I suggested. That would give me at least a little time to have my hands and arms free of the weight. Alice clapped, bouncing on her feet again. "Oh, good idea Dawn! Let's carry all of this stuff to the vehicles when we get out of here with the shoes. I just have one more place to stop before we have to leave and that may be more bags by the end of the trip." I groaned. Alice had already basically bought us _all_ a new wardrobe. Including socks. But what she hadn't bought yet was undergarments. And I had a good idea of where she was leading to next and I wasn't too fond of it.

Grabbing all of the bags again, we made our way to the vehicles to unload all of the bags. We still had a little more room in the back of the truck before we had to start crowding our seats with the next load. Edward took my hand as we walked back into the mall, kissing my wrist before he held the door open for me. I grinned, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before walking in before him. Alice raced up between Edward and I, grabbing my hand and pulling Chris from behind her up to our sides. Alice, bouncing on her feet the whole time, lead us all to Victoria's Secret in search of the perfect outfit to go underneath our dresses. As if on cue, all of the guys groaned from behind us. I turned and gave Edward a pleading look. He just looked at me and shrugged, an apologetic look on his face.

"Aw man, I _seriously_ do not want to be going in there. Do I have to Rosie?" Emmett asked from behind me. "No dear." she replied, kissing him on the cheek. "Why don't you guys all sit on the benches and wait on us? It may take a bit." Esme quickly gave Carlisle a kiss and walked in the store, not being afraid to face what was inside. Jasper and Emmett both looked at each other and grinned, slapping hands, looking at Paul and wagging their eye brows while Paul looked at them confused. Jasper and Emmett looked back at Rose, Alice, Chris and I. "I think Em, Paul and I are going to go to the game store to see what's new. Give us a call when you're ready." Jasper grinned and before any of us could say anything, the boys were running down the concourse at human speed to get away.

"Brats." Alice mumbled under her breath. I laughed, shaking my head. Edward came up to me and kissed me on my forehead. "Carlisle and I will wait here for you. I have a feeling that you're going to need extra hands to carry everything out." he said, laughing softly. I gave him a look, "Ugh, Alice, I swear I am _not _staying in this store for more than an hour." I threatened her. Edward gave me a wink and walked over to where Carlisle was sitting on a bench outside the store. "I know, I know. Plus we have to make sure we get back home in time to change to go out." Alice grumbled, then beaming at the thought of the surprise she had made up for us later.

She grabbed Chris and my hands, dragging us into the store, following Rosalie. Esme already had a small pile stacked next to the register. I could see dollar signs in the employee's eyes as they seen the pile grow larger and larger. I winced. I may not be like Bella and not like spending a lot of money, because let's face it, Chris and I loved to shop, but spending _this _much money on all the things we already bought and what Alice had in store for us was ludicrous.

Rose was looking through the skimpy underwear while Esme was now in the bra section. Alice pulled Chris and I over to where the nightie's were and stopped us next to a rack, picking through the row of clothes. "No way, Alice." I stomped my foot. "There is no way that I'm wearing any of those! There's nothing to them! I wear comfortable clothes. Not something that is going to constrict my movement when I'm trying to sleep." I demanded to her.

"Oh but I will Alice!" Chris exclaimed, digging into the row of colored torture devises, looking for the right color and size for herself. I laughed as Alice looked over at Chris shocked. "What?" Chris shrugged at her. "I like nightie's. It's one thing that I can't get enough of. You should have seen the collection I had of them at my old home." she said, turning around to continue through the colors. Alice chuckled, grabbing my hand and pulling me to another side of the store.

"Ok Dawn, if you won't wear those, how about something like this?" She reached and pulled a dark blue mid thigh nightgown that had spaghetti straps. Behind that one had a matching robe that was the same length as the gown. "Perfect. I can deal with this Alice. But no flippin body torture suits. I can't stand those." Alice let out a breath, turning around and started searching through the size and colors. "Can you at least let me get _one_ little thing for you that I want to surprise you with?" She asked me under the hood of her eyes. Rolling my eyes, "_One?_ Are you sure you can contain yourself with only getting _one_ little thing?"

Alice put her hands on her hips, pulling out her bottom lip, pouting. "I told you to trust me Dawn. If I say one, then I'll get only _one._" I grinned, a sly smile at her. I nodded, hoping she would keep to her word. Alice rushed off, going around a corner to where I couldn't see her, towards the front of the store. Raising my voice slightly, "And Edward is not to see it Alice!" Edward chuckled from the store front. "Too late love, I'm already picking it out!" was his reply. _Damn it Edward. I don't like frilly, lacy crap. Don't let it be too much, please?_ I thought out to him. He chuckled. "Have some faith in me angel."

Taking a glance over at the register, I could see what looked to be half the store piled up in different piles behind the register. I groaned. I only had one outfit in my hands and I could already tell that Esme, Rose and Chris already had their stuff starting to collect in their own separate piles. Alice rushed to my side, empty handed. "Don't tell me I already have my pile started?" I asked her, wincing. "Trust me Dawn, You'll like these." I shook my head. "I thought we agreed on _one_ Alice?" I turned around, browsing through another row of nightgowns. "You didn't say anything about colors though Dawn." She smirked over my way. _Ugh, damn pixie._ Edward started laughing hilariously outside the store.

Edward must have told Carlisle what I thought, because Carlisle started laughing with him. I shook my head, my cheeks flaming from embarrassment. I looked over at Alice and she already had her arms piled high of gowns and robes. "Alice! What the heck? Those aren't for me are they?" I asked loudly. Forgetting that we were in a store. "Shhh, Dawn! Yes, they are for you. Now I think by now I know what you like. Deal with it."

_Aaahhhh! This damn sparkly pixie of a vampire is going to drive me insane!_ I thought. Edward, just calming down from the last laughing fit, started in again, barely able to get the words out to Carlisle before Carlisle could start in. _You two are having to much of a good time out there, how about joining us dear?_ That shut Edward up quickly, Carlisle stopping shortly after. _Humph, that's what I thought._

Alice took what little clothes I had in my arms and took them to the register, piling them in my now growing pile. Rose, Chris and Esme now had their own personal employee's catering to their needs, carrying their selections to their separate piles. I shook my head. _These girls are NUTS!_ Alice rushed back to me and took my hand, now dragging me to the underwear and bra department. I groaned, if it was one thing I didn't like buying, it was undergarments. I hated lacy crap. They itched so bad! And don't even get me started with the under wire bra things. Ugh!

Alice quickly picked out her selection, piling more things in her arms. I had to put a stop to this, this was more than what I would wear in a year! I reached over and before Alice could reach for another bra, I grabbed her hand. "Enough Alice. That's plenty for me. Please. With all the shoes, clothes, nightgowns, I think you have completed my wardrobe." Alice pouted to me, "Just a few more, I promise." "Ugh, Alice. Ok, a few more, but not a few more colors in each selection. Just a few more. That's it!" Alice beamed back at me, turning and floating over towards where the boys shorts were. _Now that I can deal with._

I looked back at the register, noticing that Esme was checking out and had a total of ten bags surrounding her on the ground. Shaking my head, I groaned. "Chris, you're just as bad as they are." I said to her, standing behind Esme. Chris laughed, "Hey, why not? I know Paul's going to enjoy these just as much as I am." I grinned, glad to have my best friend back.

Alice came back empty handed, reaching for me and pulling me in line behind Rosalie. "You girls get too much enjoyment out of this stuff." Rose turned around and grinned, whispering so that the other customer couldn't hear. "Hey, when in the heat of the moment, most of this stuff doesn't last." I grimaced, shoving Rose's shoulder slightly. "Ugh, Rose! More than I needed to hear right now!" she laughed, turning around to the front. "Well, that and when we're hunting. A lot doesn't make it through then either." Alice added, whispering to me. _Now that I can understand_.

Esme had hollered at Carlisle, having him come in to help her carry her bags out. Seeing a woman carry out ten large bags full of undergarments and nightie's was not natural to a human. Alice quickly got onto her cell phone and called Jasper and the boys back, so that they could help them as well with their bags. Snapping her cell shut and putting it away, I too, was happy that I had someone help me carry my things out with me as well.

Chris finished up with her purchase, walking out with Paul once he returned with a total of eight bags. "Good lord woman! I think you girls nearly bought out the store!" he exclaimed. Chris and the others busted out laughing. "Nearly. We had to save them _something_ to sell for the other customers!" she said. They walked out, joining Carlisle, Esme and Edward out in the concourse to wait for the rest of us. Rose took her turn and finished up with almost nine bags for herself, Emmett only coming in till the last second to help carry out her things as well before high tailing it out of the store, leaving the rest of us to laugh at the look on his face.

Alice and I reached the desk, "Go ahead and ring up her stuff, then you can do mine last." Alice said to the cashier. I looked over at her, "When in the heck did you have time to grab you something? Goodness Alice, I seriously don't even think you look at what you're grabbing sometimes!" she laughed, shook her head and handed the cashier her card once they bagged up my things and brought them around to me. "_Twelve bags?_ You have _got _to be kidding me Alice!" Edward starting laughing from outside. _Nuh uh, buddy. Get in here and help me carry these THINGS out of here!_ He subsided his laughing to a chuckle, walking up to me, kissing me softly, making me forget all about the humungous bags surrounding me.

I sighed, seeing him reach down to grab most of the bags before walking out with a smile on his face. I grabbed the remaining bags and walked out behind him to stand with the others. Everyone walking down the concourse would stop and stare, pointing in our direction. My face was turning red something fierce. I groaned, wanting to make my escape as quick as possible, but couldn't until Alice made her way out of the store.

Alice walked out with Jasper, with a total of six bags. "How the heck did _you_, Miss Shopaholic, walk out with only _six _bags? I figured you'd have more than any of us!" I exclaimed, my eyes bugging out of my head. "Because my husband is a southern gentleman and doesn't rip my clothes off every time." Rolling my eyes, we all made our way out of the mall, piling our purchases in the vehicles and climbing into them.

"Hey Dawn, Chris?" Alice asked from front of the truck. Jasper had decided to drive this time, knowing the roads and the speed better than anyone of us, minus Edward. Chris and I both looked up to her, "Yup?" we both asked, making us smile at each other before turning back to her direction. "How about we drop you too off with Paul at a restaurant to eat while the rest of us find our own place to 'eat'?" she asked, throwing air marks around the word eat. I laughed, looking over at Edward. He grinned, nodding, looking back at Alice. "I feel safe leaving the girls with Paul. This will give us time to feed before we go out tonight." He looked at me, taking my hand and squeezing it.

I looked over at Chris, raising my eyebrows. "Sure, I'm fine with that. I'm starved anyways." Paul and I both nodded, looking over at Alice to agree. "Then it's settled. How about Texas Roadhouse? Does that sound alright?" I done a arm pump in the air. "Yes! Prime rib baby, here I come!" Everyone laughed, "Yum, steak does sound good." Paul admitted. "Um, but Alice, what do we do about money? I don't have any and I know Chris doesn't" I nodded my head in her direction. Alice smiled. "Don't worry." she turned and dug into her purse. Reaching back, she handed me a card. Flipping it over in my hand, I seen a MasterCard with my name on it. My jaw dropped.

"Alice, I can't take this." I reached my hand back towards her with the card. She smiled and shook her head. "You need money Dawn, you're going to need something sometime and we may not be with you all the time. Take it. You may not want to use it, but just to keep us in a peace of mind, keep it with you." I had to agree, I had no means of income right now and it made sense. I nodded, taking out my wallet to tuck it safely in a spot that I wouldn't lose it. Alice turned around and reached again in her purse, handing back another card. "No more Alice. One card is enough for me." I waved my hands no in front of her.

"It's not for you Dawn, this one is for Chris." I looked back at Chris and I could almost see her go into shock. "For me? Alice, no. I'm not your guys' responsibility. You shouldn't be doing this. The truck was enough." Alice waved the card at me to hand it back to her. I took it and reached it towards Chris. "Take it Chris. You don't go against Alice, remember?" raising my eyebrows at her. "Besides, Chris. You're still part of our family." Alice added. Paul leaned over and kissed her head. "Let them help take care of you Chris. You mean just as much to them as Dawn does." I nodded, agreeing with Paul.

We stopped in front of the restaurant, Carlisle's car stopping right behind us. Chris' mouth opened and closed multiple times before she finally shut it, reaching out and snatching it from my fingers. I smiled, "Let's go eat guys. I'm anxious to find out what the little pixie has in store for us tonight." Edward stepped out of the truck, reaching up to help Chris and I out of the truck. Paul jumped out on his own, taking Chris' hand in his. Edward came up to me and wrapped me up in his arms. "You have all of our numbers in your cell phone. Just give us a call when you get done and we'll be right back." He whispered to me, kissing me passionately before releasing me and jumping back into the truck. Winking at me, Edward shut the door and Jasper took off, Carlisle close behind him, both driver's honking their horns at us.

I turned to Chris and Paul, raising my eyebrows. "Well, let's go get us some steak!" I grinned, reaching for Chris' hand. "Booyah!" Paul exclaimed, pumping his hand in the air. Chris and I laughed, walking into the restaurant to spend some quality time together. We talked about the fun times Chris and I use to have to Paul, each of us sharing our own stories about our families to him. He shared some of his, as well as our stories while we were apart in Forks. It was a good time. I just couldn't wait to get back into Edwards arms.

I was just till curious as to what the little pixie had in store for us tonight.

**So how did you like it? I figured the girls needed some much needed shopping therapy. ;o) **

**Remember, if you want to be alerted when I update with the next chapter, add my story to your Story Alerts! I've got so many people adding it I'm actually dumbfounded! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Oh! Oh! I LOVED writing this story! LOL! So much fun! LEMONS! LEMONS! :O) I hope you enjoy reading this, as I had so much much fun coming up with everything for it! **

**And I have to say a big thanks that I have received reviews from:  
chritbella  
LiTtLE BiT oF cAiN  
I LOVE hearing your thoughts and encouragement! ;o)**

**Disclaimer: As much as I hate to admit it, I don't own Twilight. But enjoy my own characters of Dawn and Chris! Because I own them! ;o)**

~ Chapter 19 ~

Chris POV

"Ouch Alice! That hurts!" Alice was curling my hair, pulling it hard. "Oh! I'm sorry Chris! Are you tender headed?" she asked, leaning over my shoulder to look at me. I winced as she pulled again, wrapping my long hair in the curling iron. I told her my hair didn't hold a curl for anything, but she still insisted, saying she had a way to keep the curl in. "Yes, I'm _very_ tender headed." I said mumbling through the pain. Dawn chuckled from the bed. Alice had decided that I needed a make over as well for tonight. Dawn had already had her makeup done earlier, before I came over, so all Alice needed to do with her was just touch ups. I scowled over at my best friend, "What are you laughing at brat?" Dawn smiled, looking up from her magazine.

"I'm not laughing at you girl, I'm laughing because I was in your spot not too long ago. I know what you're going through. Alice still isn't easy, even if she tries hard enough." Alice stuck her tongue at her, wrapping another strand of my hair in the curling iron. I winced again, I knew she pulled on my hair that time on purpose. Jasper walked into the room, coming up behind Alice, wrapping his arms around her. "Darlin', you better be easy on Chris. I can feel her pain downstairs. You're going to wind up pulling her hair out if you're not careful." he said, chuckling. "Ah! Jasper, get out of here! No guys around until I get the girls done up!" she said, batting her hands on his arms. He chuckled, walking out of the room, winking at me and Dawn as he made his way out. I shook my head, _Damn empath. At least he could have done was replaced my pain with comfort. _I thought to myself. I could hear Paul downstairs chuckling at my thought.

I couldn't explain it, no one could, but for some reason, Paul and I could both share our thoughts, even without him fazing into his wolf form and I not being able to faze as well. It was almost like Edward's gift, but it worked both ways. I could only have Paul read my mind if I directed my thoughts to him precisely, but there were times that I forgot and accidentally thought outwards towards him. The same was with Paul towards me. Only the best thing, was that Edward still was not able to hear my thoughts, but he could still hear Paul's thoughts. Very confusing.

Alice finished me up, my makeup was done before my hair which took longer to do than curling my hair in spirals. She sprayed some God awful spray all over my head, plastering my curls to stay in their shape. While I coughed and sputtered around the smell, Alice pulled me over to the bed to get all of us changed to go. She still wouldn't tell us where she was taking us. It was very unnerving, not knowing where a vampire was going to be taking us. Alice had Dawn changing as well in her green spaghetti strap dress that was very revealing. She looked absolutely gorgeous in the thing, no doubt going to turn Edward on as soon as he would see her. I smiled at her, glad to see her so happy now.

Alice had picked out a similar dress for me that was like Dawn's, only mine was red with an odd cut dress that had multiple layers for the bottom part of the dress, cut in an angle. The right side was _a lot_ higher than the left side. The right side of the dress that was higher actually had a shoulder strap, leaving my left shoulder bare with no strap, a red glittering overlay over the dress, making it sparkle. Alice had picked out matching shoes for our dresses and I had to say that Alice _definitely _had taste in clothes.

Alice and Rose both had gold dresses that were skimpy to say the least. Both cut extremely short, both strapless, but both different in their ways. Alice's was made of pure silk, skin tight. Rose's was also made of a similar silk fabric, but had a metal sheath over it that moved whenever she did. Esme decided to get dressed in her own room, we still hadn't seen what Alice had picked out for her.

Dawn and I both sat on the bed, putting on our shoes as Esme floated in. We all gasped at the sight of her. Alice had picked out a purple form fitting dress that came a little longer than our dresses, not showing as much. Almost like a parent would dress, thicker sleeveless straps on her shoulders. It wasn't as extravagant as ours, but it was still amazing. It glittered a purple, but when she turned slightly, you could see a green tint to it. It was beautiful. Her shoes matched as well. I couldn't understand how Alice could get shoes that matched _exactly _like our dresses, but she was good. _Very_ good at selection.

Esme twirled in front of us, holding her hands out from her sides, "What do you think girls?" she asked. "It's lovely Esme, it goes good with your hair!" I gushed. Dawn nodded, grinning at her. Alice clapped her hands, bringing our attention to her. "It's time girls! Let's go get our mates!" she giggled her twinkling bell sounding laugh.

We all filed out of the room, Alice directing us as to who would be going first. Esme started, with Rose right behind her floating down the stairs, leaving Alice to go next with Dawn following her and me last. We all spaced out perfectly, taking a hold of the banister as we made our way down. Edward gasped when Dawn came into view, rushing to her and embracing her, twirling her around making her laugh. Her hair flowing behind her in her short curls. I looked around the room as I made my way to the bottom step walking a few steps, searching for Paul. He was no where in the room and when I opened my mouth to ask where he was, a hand came around from behind me, holding a single white rose.

I gasped, taking the rose, turning around to see Paul in his stone washed jeans and red pullover tight sweater. Paul looked at me with amusement in his eyes, looking into mine. He reached up with the now empty hand and brushed it down my check, following my jaw line. "Beautiful." he whispered, moving slightly towards me to kiss me lightly, inhaling my scent as he moved.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, not wanting to let go of him. He looked so handsome dressed this way. Normally I seen him without a shirt. Don't get me wrong, he was _hot_ without a shirt, but dressed up this way, well, he was like candy to my eyes.

Emmett cleared his throat from behind me, making Paul and I part from the kiss. "Buddy, you better take it easy with my little sis. I don't take PDA very well with her." I looked over at him, Paul still in my arms. Grinning, I had to add my own two cents in. "Well then Emmett, I expect you and Rosalie to keep your distance as well. I really don't want to see my older brother making out with his mate in public as well you know. I really don't care if you _are_ married." Paul chucked, seeing the expression on Emmett's face was priceless. He started stuttering, trying to come up with a response, "But…..you….no way…... I …ugh! Rosie!" Emmett pouted, turning to find his mate.

Everyone chuckled, laughing at Emmett who by now had a laughing Rosalie in his arms. "That's reasonable." She said, looking over at me winking. "She's just as much mated to Paul as I am to you Emmett. If you try to keep them apart, there's going to be no touchy feely for you tonight either." She turned and walked over to her purse by the door, 'accidentally' dropping her keys. Bending at the waist and giving Emmett an eye full, "You want to be able to hold me tonight, don't you?" She asked, straightening up. I grinned over at Emmett to see his eyes bugging out while the other guys had their hands over their eyes, as well as Paul. I laughed, catching the girls' faces. It was all we could do not to bust out laughing.

Emmett gulped loudly, reaching around Rosalie to grab her throw over and quickly wrapped her up in it. "Ok, I get it. Chris, you're officially off the hook for the night. But no funny business!" he said, pointing his finger at Paul and I. I shook my head, chuckling. Paul wrapped me in his arms again, pulling me closer to him again before he kissed me on my forehead.

"Ok! Well, let's get the show on the road. Edward, why don't you drive Chris' truck with Dawn and you'll take Paul, Chris, Emmett and Rose since you know where we're going, while I'll take Jasper, Esme and Carlisle with me in Carlisle's car." We all nodded, sounding like a good idea. We took off in the vehicles, driving out of town. Emmett being the goofy one, decided to stand up in the seat to stick his head out of the moon roof while Edward drove at break neck speed. He reminded me so much of the first Twilight movie where he stood up in his Jeep, it cracked me up.

It took us approximately forty five minutes to enter Seattle, still making me wonder where we were headed to, but I had a general idea. _I think they're taking us to a club Paul._ I thought to him, smirking. _"Hmmm, doesn't sound like a bad idea. It would give us a chance to unwind and relax after what all's happened." _he thought back. I nodded, fully agreeing. But we'd just have to wait and see when we got there if that was really what Alice had intended to take us.

Within another fifteen minutes, sure enough, we were pulling up in front of a nightclub called Tremorz. The lights in front of the building were blinding to say the least. Bright neon colors flashed while a long line of people stood down the sidewalk, waiting to be let in. As we got out of the vehicles, I could see how we all looked excited to be letting off some stress. Alice was bouncing on her feet like she always does as everyone else seemed to be in awe and smiling. I cleared my throat, walking over to the little pixie. "This is great and all, but Alice, that line is huge. We're going to be standing in line for over an hour. Is this really worth it?"

Alice grinned at me, shaking her head at me. "It won't take an hour. More like a few seconds." she said, pulling Jasper behind her, motioning for us to follow her. She walked right up to the body guard by the door and made her self known by tapping the big burly guy on the arm, explaining that they had an early advancement in the line for the Cullen's. The gentleman's eyes grew big and nodded quickly, motioning with his arms towards the doors for us to enter. I'd have to admit, the pixie was good.

We all entered the large building, me holding onto Paul, not wanting to break contact from him. Which seemed to be ok, because he had his arm wrapped around me as well as the other hand placed over mine on his arm. We followed Alice into a small room that hosted private parties. As I looked through the dark tinted windows out to the dance floor, I could see many people mingling. Almost to the point that there was no room to turn. Paul took off my throw over and placed it on the back of the chair as well as my purse.

"There's multiple dance floors to this place," Alice started, "There's the county bar room, alternative bar room, hip hop dance room and a dance mix bar room. Personally? I like the dance mix room myself. It gets a little steamy in there." she said with a evil grin, looking up at Jasper who had the same look on his face. I turned to search for Dawn to see she was looking at me as well. Both of us wagged our eye brows at each other and grinned. She grabbed Edward's hand, pulling him quickly to the door as I hurried and grabbed Paul's, both of us shocking them and they stumbled behind us.

Dawn and I met at the dance mix bar and quickly ordered our favorite drinks, a Sex On The Beach for her and a Bud Light for me. Paul and Edward both looked at us, shocked. "Chris, you do know that the alcohol may not have an effect on you." Paul whispered over to me, but I shrugged, "I don't care. If all I can do is drink for the taste, then that's ok. I've always liked my beer." I grinned, standing on my tip toes to kiss him. He turned and ordered a beer for him, coming up with a Big Light as well.

Turning to Dawn, "Can you get drunk?" I asked her, wondering if she as well, wouldn't be able to feel the effects of the alcohol. "You know, I don't really know. I never thought to ask Michael, but then again, at the time that wasn't on my mind." she answered, chuckling. She downed her drink in a minute flat, turning around to order a shot of Aftershock and a Blow Job.

Edward looked shocked and looked at Dawn with his eye brows raised high. "_A blow job Dawn? Are you serious? Why are you asking the bartender for that?" _I heard him mumble to Dawn. I laughed loudly. Turning to Edward, I explained to him that it was not what he thought. "It's a shot Edward. Not the other thing your thinking of. However, it is placed in the general vicinity of it." I winked at him, grinning widely. Edward's eyes grown wider, looking from Dawn back to me.

I laughed, shaking my head. The bartender gave Dawn her two shots, grinning at her as she quickly paid for the drinks. She turned towards Edward, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Sit on the stool Edward and spread your legs slightly." she instructed. Edward could only oblige as Dawn told him what to do. She placed the shot that was filled over with whipped cream on the top in between his legs and had him close his legs together to hold the glass in place.

I shook my head, if a vampire could blush, Edward would be doing it right now. Dawn had placed the glass right up against his zipper and I shook my head, wondering myself how Dawn was going to be able to get the glass in her mouth with it being that close to him as it was. Dawn winked over at Edward and leaned down. Edward watched her every move as Dawn took the shot in her mouth without her hands and nudged Edward in his privates. Edward groaned, putting his elbow on the bar and leaned his head into his palm, at the same time, keeping his eyes trained on Dawn.

Dawn got the glass situated in her mouth and quickly pulled it out of his lap and tilted her head back, downing the drink without using her hands and slapped it on the bar once she had it gone, turning to smile at Edward. Edward didn't bother saying it fast or loud, but I could still read his lips. "You'll be the death of me yet love." I laughed as Paul chuckled behind me. He leaned down to me, whispering loudly in my ear. "How about doing that to me later babe?" he asked. I turned to see him and smiled. "Mmmmm, later. I want to get my dance on right now and seeing as how Dawn already done it, we'll do ours later." I ended huskily. Paul groaned and leaned down, kissing my neck.

Edward shook his head softly, grinning after seeing Dawn's display. Edward ordered another shot of Aftershock once Dawn finished hers after the Blow Job. I looked at him curiously because none of them should be drinking this stuff. I mean, they had no way of digesting the drinks. Edward caught my eye, a twinkle in his eye. _For Dawn_ he lipped to me. Shaking my head, I ordered myself and Paul one as well, both clinking our shots together before downing them, minus Edward as he slipped Dawn his after she drank hers, making her do a double shot. No wait, that would make four shots right now. I shook my head. _If this girl can get drunk, she's going to be wasted tonight._ I thought out to Paul. He nodded and thought back to me. _"Just keep your eyes on her babe."_

She knocked both down on the bar and ordered some blueberry vodka drink. She quickly explained to me what it had in it, learning from the drink from some other friend. I nodded and ordered myself and Paul one again, seeing the bartender come up with four. Which meant two for Dawn again. _God, she's going to have one helluva hangover in the morning_. I thought, looking over at Paul. He raised his eye brows and shrugged. _She knows her intake babe._ I nodded, seeing that Dawn had already downed both drinks. I knew she went through a lot also, but damn, she was packing the drinks away quickly. If I didn't stop her sometime soon, she wouldn't be able to dance.

I pulled on her arm towards the dance floor, winking at the two gentlemen we left behind. Dawn laughed, lacing her fingers through my hand as we walked to the crowded dance floor. Rosalie and Alice were already there, doing everything but a strip tease. Some human men decided to see if they could join in, but Alice and Rosalie had ignored them, paying more attention to each other than who was around them. Walking up to them, they both looked at us at the same time with a grin on their face and pulled us to them.

Glancing around, I could see Jasper and Emmett both standing against the wall, watching their mates dance away with jealousy in their eyes. I laughed, swaying to the music. Closing my eyes, I lost myself in the beat and base of the song that was rocking out. It was some new song by the Black Eyed Peas, The Time - that I believed. Dipping low and spreading my legs, I came back up, running my hands through my hair. Opening my eyes back up, I noticed Alice looking at me surprised. Grinning, I turned around to where my back was against her front and she caught my drift. Both of us dancing together, made one hell of a scene.

Guys were slowing their movements to watch Alice and I shake what we had, no doubt just about popping out of our tops if I didn't have a strap on my dress. Alice, I had no clue, but I could imagine that as tight as her dress was, she had no trouble keeping what she had in her dress. Alice took a hold of my hips and both of us rocked our hips side to side, both of us lowering further and further to the ground, till finally I was between her legs. I reached back, placing my hands behind Alice's head, running my hands through her hair. Looked up as Alice and I both started working our way back upwards, the guys standing around us was now standing at a stand still, their jaws dropped.

What shocked me next, was feeling lips on my shoulder, working their way up to my neck. To say I was shocked was an understatement. I turned my head slightly to see a grinning Alice, pulling back while she ran her hands from my hips, up to sides to my ribs, then working their way to the front of me, rubbing along my stomach. Grinning back, I knew she was just giving something for the guys to get a good look at. Turning my head to find Dawn, I caught her several feet away with Rosalie, doing some dirty moves with her, the gentlemen around them stopping as well to gawk. The women were not all pleased to say the least.

Finally, the song ended, leaving me breathless and thirsty. I caught Dawn's eye and nodded my head to bar. Pulling away from Alice, I winked at her and made my way to Paul who was watching me intently. Once I made it within arms reach, Paul grabbed me fiercely and kissed me with so much passion, I didn't have an ounce of breath left in me. "Chris needs to breathe Paul." Edward chuckled next to him. Paul leaned back, his eyes full of lust. I laughed, catching my breath in between. "Seen something you like sweet cheeks?" Paul hummed, "You may say that. The way that you and Alice was grinding together, mmmm, that was an eye full babe. You're going to be in trouble tonight." Laughing, I turned to the bartender and ordered another Bud Light.

Guzzling down the cool liquid down my parched throat, I turned to Paul's arms, leaning into him. He sat down on the bar stool, pulling me onto his lap. Dawn finally sauntered over, grinning ear to ear. I looked at Edward and knew that she was going to be in trouble. His eyes were almost pitch black from the lust. Watching his reaction, I watched as Dawn made her way slowly to him. He took her softly and pulled him into his arms, reaching up to caress her cheek. As he slowly made his way closer to her to kiss her, I pulled my gaze away from them, knowing that Edward was in check with his blood lust, it was just him getting turned on.

I quickly found Alice and Rosalie dancing together again, getting a small circle to form around them to make room for their dance. The men were seriously ogling over them, saliva almost dripping from their mouths. I giggled, watching the men get so turned on to two of the most gorgeous women that they had ever laid their eyes upon. I shook my head and drank the rest of the Bud Light before slamming it down on the bar and letting out one of the most loud and long burps I have ever let out.

Paul cracked up laughing, pulling me back towards him in his arms. I grinned at him, giving him a peck on the cheek before jumping from his lap to head my way back out to the dance floor. Within a few steps, I turned around and hooked my finger, motioning for Paul to follow me. Paul's eyes widened, shaking his head. I shook my head in return, laughing and walked back out to Alice and Rosalie to join their moves.

Dawn POV

This had seriously been a wonderful idea of the little pixie's. I would have to thank her over and over for this wonderful idea of going clubbing. I could feel the alcohol taking it's effect on my body. _So it seemed as though I can get drunk. Just what I needed. _I sighed, laying into Edwards arms. His eyes had turned almost as black as onyx, giving me a chill that ran up my spine. His kiss had been soft, but with passion, leaving me almost weak in the knees. Mix that with the effect of the alcohol and I was going to be in trouble.

"You'd better slow down on the drinks my love. I can see it does have an effect on you." Edward whispered to me. I grimaced, all I wanted was to drink my self to where I could forget what all has happened in the past. I wanted to relax and have fun. I wanted to party and dance, work the worry from my joints and just enjoy the night. I'd loved how my life had taken a turn for the better, but in a way, worrying about where my life was taking me. What I was up against. I mean, who would have known that my destiny was to help the angels, battle the good vs. evil life? I'd have to say that it would be better than turning into a vampire and having the blood lust for the rest of my existence, but still, there was a lot to go head into. I just hoped that everything would always worked out for the better, but we knew that was wishful thinking. Nothing ever went right.

I turned to the bartender and ordered my blueberry drink, downing that one as soon as it hit my fingertips. Slamming the glass back onto the counter, I turned to look at Edward. "Want to join me in another dance?" I asked him with a gleam in my eye. He chuckled, "Maybe the next one. I have too much enjoyment in watching you out there." I shrugged, "It's you're lost babe." I said over my shoulder, sarcastically. Shaking my hips from side to side, I made my way over to the girls, dancing to Beautiful by Akon. I ran my hands through my hair, bringing my hands out of my hair to raise them in the air, waving them from side to side with my hips.

Alice and the other girls grinned, seeing me make my way to them. I then felt a pair of hands, snake their way down from my ribs to my hips, making my heart jump up in my throat with the feeling in the back of my head that something bad was about to happen. Alice and Rosalie seen the look on my face and slowly made their way to me. I turned around to feel the hands had left my hips and no one was in their place. The person that had me in their hands had disappeared. Within a second, Edward was at my side, taking my arms in his hands. "Love? Who was that?" His expression stressed. I shook my head, my eyes wide. "I don't know." The girls now joining us as well as Paul, Jasper and Emmett.

"I didn't get a look at him. He left before I turned around." I whispered, not doubting that my friends and family had heard me. A low growl, erupted from Edward's chest. I laid my hand on his chest to calm him down. "Don't worry about it babe. If he wanted to do something, he would have." I reassured him. He shook his head, looking all throughout the room. "No, he was letting you know that they know where you are. We have to leave." he stressed He knew that he was one of the minions, just by how quick he had been, leaving me before the others got to me, but still being incognito with the humans. "NO! I am not going to let some damn minion ruin my night! He won't do anything with others around here and I want to enjoy myself, just for this one time. Please Edward. I think both you and Paul could agree that Chris and I need this."

Edward and Paul looked at each other for a few seconds, exchanging a silent discussion. Edward sighed and Paul looked over at me. "You're right. They won't do anything around here with others to see. Just don't go off by yourself. If you need to use the lady's room, take Alice or Rosalie with you. Don't put yourself in that kind of position where they will use it to their advantage. We have no idea how many of them are here." I nodded, looking over at the girls, all of them showing worry across their eyes. "Don't worry. I'm not going to take a step away from either of you without one of you with me. Even if it is to walk to someone else."

Alice and Rose nodded, Chris still not looking convinced. I reached over and gave her a hug. "It's alright Chris. Believe me, I can take care of myself." Edward stepped up to us, Chris and I pulling back from each other. "But Dawn, Cass said not to take them on yourself. You're not your….full self yet. Don't risk it." I nodded at him. "I know, but as you've seen, I know how to defend myself if that happens to come." Edward sighed again, looking down before looking back up at me with pain across his face. I grinned slightly, leaning out of Chris' arms to kiss him softly. "Don't worry babe. I know you'll keep an eye on me. My protector." I said, giggling. No matter what, the alcohol still had it's effect on me and I was starting to slip into the goofiness side of it.

I reached over and grabbed Chris' hand as well as Rosalie's and pulled them back onto the dance floor, pushing the danger out of my mind to enjoy the time I had with my loved ones. Burn from Usher had came on next, the beat rocking through my body, twisting myself from side to side. Alice and I grabbed hands, twirling each other, taking our other hands and locking them as well, rubbing each other with our hands in the air. Alice's face had finally relaxed, a laugh upon her lips as we linked our arms around the others' heads, rocking down to the ground and coming back up never breaking our hold on our hands and laughing at our goofiness.

Chris and Rosalie made their way over to us, mimicking our moves at the exact same time like we had rehearsed this a million times as we all giggled over our silliness. Alice and Rosalie broke away from one of Chris' and mine hands, still connected with the other, to do some twist, bringing themselves down and up, rubbing their other hand up and down their body as they were doing so. The looked at each other and nodded, looking at Chris and I with a gleam in their eye, they twirled us, so we mimicked what they had just done, laughing the whole time.

This went back and forth for some time. Alice and Rosalie coming up with some sexy, silly move, only to have Chris and I do the same. It seemed the more that Alice and Rosalie had their turns, they were trying to make their movements become more and more difficult for Chris and I, but what they didn't realize was that Chris and I was just as bendable as they were, mimicking their move inch for inch. It got to the point where Chris and I looked at each other and smirked, nodding, looked and Alice and Rosalie for their next movement, our hands still connected with Alice and Rosalie. We dropped their hands when they had finished their movements, we matched theirs, sway for sway, dip for dip, except we continued. Finishing their movements with some of our own, reversing the rolls. Now it was time for Alice and Rosalie to mimic _our_ movements.

We finished ours, bringing my leg up to Chris' waist and she held on to it as I reached up and took her hair on the back of her head and pulled it, leaving her neck exposed as she moaned, Alice and Rosalie's jaws dropping. Chris let me leg drop slowly, smirking at the two vampires who had now dropped their hands. At the end, it seemed as though that's what they were trying to do, play a game as to who would have to let go of the other's hand first. Chris and I laughed, swaying to the music still. I heard a hoot of men laughing from the bar and when we turned around, Paul, Jasper, Emmett and Edward were laughing so hard from us showing off in front of two vampires that thought they could out dance two humans. Chris and I laughed again, shaking our heads, turning to each other to dance together. _This _is what I missed. Dancing with my best friend and forgetting the world outside.

It was then that my bladder made itself known and I turned to Alice, mouthing the word 'bathroom' when she caught my eye. Alice nodded, quickly whispering to Rosalie before following me to the right direction. Chris caught view of where I was headed and quickly followed with Rosalie directly behind her.

I made it to the bathroom, a few sways here and there, but Alice was behind to me to straighten me up, laughing at me each time. Alice and Rosalie stayed inside, 'fixing' their makeup as Chris and I done our business. Just as I was walking out of my stall, two burnet's walked in, their faces red with pissed off looks on their faces. I could see them from over the bathroom stall door, which was past my shoulders.

"We'd appreciate it if you kept you _cootchies_ to yourselves." the shorter one of the two stated. Rosalie huffed in front of the mirror, a smirk forming on her lips as she raised one eye brow. "Jealous much?" Rosalie replied. The taller brunet shook her head, "We don't appreciate you taking the _show_ away from us other women out there that's trying to keep our boyfriends attention. You've made yourselves to look like hootchies and here we are, trying to pull our boyfriends away." I laughed, going up to wash my hands in the sink as a grinning Chris walked out of her stall. "When you can match our moves honey, _then_ you can confront us. But until you've reached an age to do so, go someplace else if you don't like the competition." I said, patting at my makeup, looking at them through the mirror.

The short one of the two dropped her jaw. "You don't think we can't out dance you?" she said. Chris laughed while she washed her hands. Grabbing a towel and drying her hands, she turned around to the two who still blocked the door. "I know you can't. I seen you two out there. You looked like you were giving yourselves whiplashes. You're no competition to us. We're just here to have a good time, just like you two. And seriously, you really don't want to mess with any of us, or piss us off. So I just suggest that you turn your little hind ends around and walk out of this bathroom with some dignity to yourselves." Chris said, throwing the towel in the trash can and putting her hands on her hips. Alice and Rosalie smiled, I smirked, looking at the two girls up and down to let them know they gave us no challenge.

The two girls looked at each other and huffed their way out of the bathroom. Chris and I letting out deep breaths. Neither one of us had either fought a day in our lives, but because of how our lives had drastically changed, we seriously did not want to go up against two dumb young girls our first time.

Alice and Rosalie laughed, clutching their stomachs, "Oh…..that….was…..good!" Alice said in between gasps. Chris and I followed in, giggling until our stomachs hurt. We shook our heads and made our way out of the restroom. I seen that the men were still hanging at the bar, at least one of them keeping their eye on the bathroom doors at all times. I smiled, catching Edward's eye. He returned my smile, nodding. No doubt they heard ever word that happened.

We made our way back over to them., my vision slightly blurred now, but that wasn't going to stop me. I was having too much of a good time. I quickly ordered me another blueberry vodka drink as well as another shot of Goldschlager. That stuff was nasty, but would quickly hit my system. I downed both, turning to Edward, wrapping my arms around him. He leaned in and kissed my neck, running his hands up and down my sides before reaching down to grab my ass, lifting me up slightly on him. I moaned in his mouth, feeling his erection against my stomach. Leaning back, "I thought you were all about not doing anything until you were married Edward?" I asked, my head slightly fuzzy, starting to see two of him, the Goldschlager already headed into full effect above the other drinks I had already drank.

"I never said that." he whispered huskily. I looked at him quizzically. "But in the books," I started before Edward chuckled. "This isn't the books love." he said into my ear. I gasped. So he _wasn't_ the prude that we all thought. "I've just been waiting for my soul mate." he finished. I groaned, reached up and ran my hands through his hair, pulling him to my mouth for a deep kiss. His tongue sent shivers up and down my back, before a hand was placed on my shoulder.

"As much as you both are enjoying this, it's a little harder for a certain one of us to feel it as well." Jasper said from behind him. I giggled against Edward's lips, turning my head so that my temple was now against his lips. "Sorry Jasper." I said, catching my breath. Jasper grinned down at us. "Quite alright darlin'. I'd just save it till when we get home. If you don't mind." I nodded, my cheeks starting to glow red from embarrassment.

Chris and I ordered one more shot of Goldschlager, which set my mind in a blur. I took Chris' hand, leading her back into the dance floor and pulling her out of her embrace with Paul, causing Edward and Paul into a fit of laughter. Chris and I both started dancing fast to Britney Spears' Circus, rocking our hips and throwing our hands around, up and down our bodies, over to the other's body, feeling each other rock with the beat. We swayed each other, keeping in contact to make sure neither one of us fell down.

The song quickly faded to DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again by Usher, both of us squealing. This was one of our favorite songs at the clubs, knowing our normal dance routine and singing the words with the song. Singing in a club where hardly anyone could hear me was no problem for me. I could belt them out, drunk or not. No one was going to hear us.

I felt a familiar pair of cold hands, wrap around my waist, pulling me up against him, rocking me up and down, side to side. I smiled at Chris, looking over my shoulder at Edward. He had a sexy smirk on his face, rubbing his hands up and down me, over my stomach and back over to ribs. He reached up and took the back of my neck to spin me, quickly grabbing one of my hands to stop me, our arms outstretched. Pulling my arm slightly, I spun back to him as he grabbed me around my ribs, dipping me low and quickly. Shaking my head, my hair bounced as I raised my hands about my head, rocking up against him. His eyes, slowly growing to black. I lowered the hood of my eyes and softly blew out a breath of air at him, making him growl softly at me as he rocked up against me.

Forgetting all about who was around me, I got lost in his eyes and Edward placed a leg in between the two of mine, making my lower stomach burn with a heat of passion. I placed my hands on his shoulders, hitching a breath of air in my lungs from his movement. Edward took my hips and led the dance, lowering me onto his leg as I let go of his shoulders the lower we got to the ground, my arms dangling down as we reached the floor. Reaching up, I ran my hands down my sides, I leaned back, feeling Edward place a hand on my lower back to keep me from hitting my head on the floor. I lowered my head, my hair dragging the floor as we were still crouched on the floor bouncing softly, Edward bouncing me in that move that should be sinful.

I slowly worked my way back up to stare at his now solid onyx eyes, loving the lustful look on his face. His eyes told me he would have taken me right then and there if there hadn't been a room full of humans there. Edward slowly swayed our bodies upward this time, holding onto my waist. The song changed over to Don't Cha by the Pussycat Dolls. One of the sexiest songs to dance dirty and I finally had Edward in my arms to do it with.

Turning around, I had him to my back. Lowering myself to the ground slowly, I spread my legs quickly to the beat, back and forth to the song only lower my head to the ground and slowly straighten my legs to come to a stand still in front of him with my ass pressed against his erection. I loved making him feel this way. Hell, he made me feel that way as well.

I moved, placing my hands behind my head to his neck to weave my hands into his hair. Both of us swaying with the beat, at the same time rubbing against each other. Edward hissed, pressing me harder into him as I groaned. Edward reached up and took one of my hands, pulling me away from him to spin me again, jerking me back into him with another spin. I giggled from the effect, the alcohol had now taken full effect of my body as I almost lost my footing as I reached him, falling into his arms. Edward grinned, his eyes never fading from the onyx color. Reaching up, I ran my hand down his face, starting to shake my rear, swaying with the beat.

Another growl erupted from his chest, his head tilted down, he reached around and grabbed my rear with both hands, squeezing it slightly. I grinned evilly and was about to work my way down his front, when I lost my footing, sending one of heeled shoes sliding out from underneath me. Edward quickly caught me before I landed on my ass, pulling me up to him. My feet no longer touching the ground, Edward whispered into my ear. "How about we take a break and head to the private room to catch your breath." I nodded, needing a moment for myself. I could usually last longer than this when I drank, but looking into his eyes, it was hard to concentrate for him dazzling me.

Edward quickly leaned to the side to tell Alice and Jasper where we were going, receiving a nod and a smile from both of them. Edward letting me down onto my feet, wrapped his arm around my waist to keep me walking in a straight line. Looking over, I seen Carlisle and Esme dancing, which shocked me, because they had made a bee line for the Country bar when we first got here. Emmett and Rosalie were getting it on pretty heavy in their corner and I glowed red from embarrassment when Emmett caught my eye, giving me a wink and a smirk. Chris and Paul were working it ahead of us, dancing back to stomach as Edward and I both had. Chris was too lost to see that Edward and I were walking by them, but Paul caught my sight and grinned.

Edward and I reached the private room and he led me to a padded bench, sitting me on the seat by the tinted window, but I had better plans. The way he worked me up out there, he had to pay the price. I shook my head and twisted around to where I was straddling him, reaching behind him to grab the back of the bench. He let out a low growl, grabbing my hips and jerked me down to his erection that I could feel against his jeans. I moaned, crashing my lips down to his. I could thank the bar owners, because the windows that were in the room were limo tinted windows and you couldn't see inside the room from the dance floor, but you could still see out. The lights were dim lower in the private room, so we had our private quiet time from the chaos outside.

In My Head by Jason Derulo blared from the speakers out on the dance floor, the bass vibrating on the bench we were sitting on, making me groan again. Edward reached up and ran his hand through my hair, tightly grasping it in his fist. Nothing to make me scream from pain, but only from exhilaration. I gasped from his lips, grinding my center into his hardness. Edward looked at me with certain in his eyes. Reaching down with is other hand, he ran it under my dress from my thigh up to my hip where my thong underwear was, gently pulling it down and growling as he lowered them. I had to thank Alice later for picking those out for me.

Groaning, I leaned down and kissed his neck, sucking on the hard skin, licking it as I worked my way up to his ear taking his lobe into my mouth and sucking on it. Edward quickly snapped the side of my underwear, breaking the side. Reaching down with the other hand, he repeated the process, leaving me without any underwear on. He moved both hands to the inside of my thighs, slowly working his way to my center that was burning with heat, wanting his cool touch.

Edward moaned, reaching my center to dip one finger into my burning heat, bringing back out to add another. I gasped, feeling the coolness of his fingers to my fire was a shock to my system. I grasped his shoulders, throwing my head back. Edward reached out of my dress with one hand and reached behind me, lowering the zipper on my back, pulling the spaghetti straps down my arms and freeing my breast. While he worked me with two fingers on my center, he leaned forward taking one of my peaks into his mouth, circling his cold tongue around it, flickering it as he pulled me closer to him. Grasping his shoulders harder, I groaned, "Edward. Please." He worked his way over to the other peak, moving his fingers from my center to my clit working it in circles.

I whimpered, "Oh my…..Edward!" I groaned loudly. Edwards hand left from my back, feeling him make an adjustment, I heard his zipper lower. I leaned back slightly to feel him shift me to lower his pants. Sometime during all of this songs had changed and I couldn't even really remember who sang the song they were playing now, let along the noise from the dance floor. I raised myself slightly on my knees, bringing myself slightly higher than Edward. He kept working on my clit, working his way from my center, back and forth bringing me close. I felt his hardness press in my center, making me gasp for breath, all sounds fading to the background.

"What do you want love?" he whispered huskily from my chest. He took a peak into his mouth again, softly suckling it, making me whimper again. Letting me go with his mouth, "Tell me, love. What do you want?" Looking down at him, I released one hand to put it on his cheek. Taking a deep breath, "You, I want you." Edward growled softly, "Forever." he finished. He took both hands away from me, resting them on my hips under my dress and pressed me down onto him hard. I gasped, feeling his hardness and strength in me, stretching me to my limit.

Edward and I finding a rhythm, which ironically was with the beat of the song, was powerful. He drove me hard, fast and easily into him. "God your tight." He groaned as I bounced with his rhythm. He took one hand and continued working my clit as we worked ourselves to our climax. Nothing have I ever felt, had compared to this. To him. "Edward! I…..I'm….I'm going…." as I lost all sight, throwing my head back and seen spots form before my eyes as I climaxed, letting out a muffled scream. Edward growled, loudly, but loud enough to bring attention to only our room.

My muscles, tightening tightly around his length, milked him for what he was worth. I felt his cold seed flow into me, making me shiver. Edward tensed as he released into me. My muscles tightening as well as I continued to climax until I slowly drifted down from the high. I gasped for air, Edward as well from the intense moment. I lowered my head to his shoulder, turning and kissing his neck. "Are you alright love?" he whispered, wrapping his arms around me, keeping me steady. I nodded, "As much as I can be. That was….wonderful." Edward chuckled.

"I just wish you would have been sober. I don't like to take advantage, but love, I couldn't hold off. I'm sorry." he whispered. I pulled back only to sway slightly. I closed my eyes to get my bearings. Opening them up, I seen his golden eyes back where they belonged, but still slightly dark. I could still feel his length in me and it was still hard, filing me whole. "Don't apologize. And besides, I'm one that remembers everything when they wake up the next morning after a drunken stupor." I said grinning. I ground my hips, hearing him groan slightly, closing his eyes. I worked myself up and down slowly against his length. "Ready for round two?" I whispered to him. His eyes shot open and I could see the gold quickly turn from gold to onyx.

Edward grabbed my hips and pulled me off of him. "What's wrong?" I asked fearfully. _Maybe I had pushed him too far._ I thought. Edward shook his head. "Oh no love. You've not pushed me too far, It's just my turn." he all but growled at me. I grinned as he turned me back to the same position I was in, only this time, he was behind me. My legs spread on the bench as my hands gripped the back of it, Edward entered me hard and fast. I let out a loud whimper, feeling a different angle of his hardness inside me, rubbing me at the right angle. Edward reached up and took my hair, pulling my head back, feeling my muscles in my stomach tighten even further. He reached around and circled my clit as he pounded into me, making me quickly reach my climax as well as him. I felt his coolness seep into me once again as he lengthened in me from his release.

I gasped for breath, biting my bottom lip to keep from screaming any louder than I already had. Once we were both brought down from our high, Edward pulled away, making us both wince from the lack of contact. He quickly pulled his pants back up, helping me as well fix my dress and zipping me back up. "This is really not the place that I wanted to make love to you for the first time, but it was exhilarating to say the least. I'm just sorry I didn't have something planned for you Dawn." Edward said sorrowful.

I turned and looked at him, going into his arms, I smiled. "I wouldn't change anything. I loved how you weren't worried about what anyone else thought, or if we might get caught. That's the thrill of it. But I love you for you. Don't think I would have it any other way. The only thing I regret, is that there is an empath out there that I have no doubt he felt every little bit from it." I said laughing. Edward chuckled, kissing me on my forehead. "You know you mean everything to me. I love you Dawn." I looked into his eyes and felt my self falling deep into those golden pools. "If I tell you I love you, can I keep you forever?" I whispered, looking up at him leaning further into him, reaching up to caress his face.

Edward kissed me softly, "You couldn't get rid of me love. Not in a million years." he whispered, pulling away to gather my ripped underwear, placing them in his pants pocket. I cocked my eyebrow at him. He shrugged, giving me a guilty look, smiling. "Let's go get the others. It's after two o'clock in the morning. You're going to be dead asleep for awhile." Right on cue, I swayed, feeling the air rush past my ears and I started to fall. Edward caught me graciously, lifting me into his arms. Chuckling he kissed my forehead. "Why don't you take you're heels off? I'll take you to Emmett and he can take you to the truck as I round everyone else up?" I nodded as he sat me back down to hold me as I leaned down, taking off the death traps and grabbing my purse and throw over. Edward helped me over to Emmett's side who was leaning against the bar with Carlisle, laughing about something they were discussing.

Looking up, Emmett's eye brows raised, a grin on his face. "Don't say one word Emmett. Not one word." I said through my clenched teeth. Emmett and Carlisle chuckled as Emmett nodded over at Edward when he asked to take me to the truck. Emmett placed his hand on my back and one on my arm, leading me out to Chris' truck to wait for the others. I wrapped one arm around his bulky form, my fingers not even reaching his side as he slowly let me out the doors. Instead, I grabbed a hold of his shirt to keep me grounded to him, regardless of his arm around me to help steady me. Once outside, I took a deep breath of the cool night air, relieving me of the sweaty smelling atmosphere of the club.

I swayed, losing my balance again with Emmett being once step ahead of me and swooping me up in his arms. "Thank you Emmett." I whispered, my eyes slowly drooping shut. He chuckled. "Anything for my little sister." he said, kissing my forehead. The last thing I remembered, was Edward pulling me gently out of Emmett's arms as Emmett laid me in Edward's lap, my head resting on his thigh and feeling Edward's fingers run softly through my curls.

**So what'd you think? Was it lemony goodness? *evil smile* I just couldn't stop with Dawn and Edward...hehe. You'll see Chris and Paul's side on the next chapter. Just too much to write in one chapter! ;o) BTW: I'm a fan of almost all of the Twilight Cast that has Twitter, if you wish to follow me as well, search for me under preciousdawn01**


	20. Chapter 20

**OK, so I'm home with two sick boys and just finished the chapter! In between taking care of them, I hope to soon have the next chapter done as well! Maybe another early update? I sure hope so! Keep your fingers crossed that I can get it done! I hope all of you had a wonderful weekend, as it's snowing like crazy here today, giving us a Winter Weather Advisory. UGH! Another good reason to stay in and write. :o)**

**Disclaimer: *shaking head* still hasn't happened yet, but I still have Dawn, Chris, and Steven! :o)**

~ Chapter 20 ~

Unknown Person POV

My plan was coming into effect perfectly. Getting the current report on the soon to be nephilim made me chuckle. _The human had no clue that she had just spent her last time dancing and having fun with her friends._ I thought evilly. Her vampire friends and wolves were of no match to me and my army. Well, my master's army. I was the second in command, rounding up the best warriors to take on the angels. My plan back fired when news came around of the nephilim that would be protecting our point of interest, the Golden Gates. She was supposedly the ultimate weapon, becoming a shield for their warriors.

But if she was only to be a shield, how was she suppose to be an ultimate weapon? A shield was nothing. Maybe impenetrable, but nothing more. Shaking my head, I watched as my army fought, practicing their battle skills. I wasn't happy with most of my warriors, some of which showing signs of weakness in areas that would surely bring us all down in a heartbeat. We had plenty of time before our next attempt to take over the Golden Gates, making me feel slightly better that I could get my warriors up to code on battle.

Steven walked up to me, my next in command, with a grin on his face. "I just came into contact with the soon to be nephilim. It was easy, walking straight up to her and touching her. It was only for a few seconds, but I was able to make contact. Those vampires and wolves have no idea what we're capable of. I could have taken her right then, if she wasn't in such a crowded place."

Steven was my best fighter, standing six foot four inches, built like a professional wrestler, I laid all of my confidence in him. He blended into the human world, with his medium length straight blond hair and bright blue eyes, although his body did turn heads. But no one suspected him of anything other than a body builder or such when mingling with humans. His fighting skills were matched with mine, able to take out a single person with a flick of our wrists, great warrior or not, no one stood a chance between the two of us.

I nodded, looking back over to the warriors training. "We still have some time before we will attempt our next battle. But we need to take her out before hand. We need to make sure that she is killed for good before she turns into her nephilim side. Shield or not, with what we've heard, we need to make sure she is out of the picture." Steven crossed his arms, nodding at me, agreeing.

"I'll tell you, it's a shame we have to kill her though. She's quite a looker. She smells absolutely wonderful as well." Steven said, a thoughtful look crossing his face. Turning to him, I stood with my hands to my side, fisted. "Don't get all caught up with her Steven. You know what we need to do. Keep your head straight. She's not just some normal human you like to interact with. We need her gone." I said, spitting out. I could see that he had taken a liking with this girl. This _nephilim_ as she was to be. No way was I going to let some love struck warrior give in to his feelings. I needed Steven to keep his mind where it needed to be.

"Are you going to be able to kill her, when the time comes?" I asked, turning back around to watch the training. "Yes sir. You won't have any problems with me. My soul lies with the master. I will not disappoint." he said, looking up fiercely at the warriors, his eyes training over each one, taking into account the ones that needed the most training. "Good. I need you here."

Steven nodded, his eyes turning back to the plan ahead. "Where was she headed now?" I asked, glancing over at my friend. "They were headed back to the Cullen home, the wolves were headed back to their place on the reservation." Steven chuckled, "Apparently our nephilim can still get drunk. She was quite wasted when I met up with her. She didn't know it was me until I touched her. Her reflexes of her senses were dulled from the alcohol. She got her warning too late. I should have taken her then." Steven ended with a growl.

I shook my head, turning my body, "There was no way that you could have taken her then. Not with seven vampires, two wolves and a building full of humans. We would have been found out. You can't expose us like that." I growled. Steven looked over at me, his eyes glowing bright blue with anger. "I know. But it was the best chance. How many times are we going to be able to get in such close contact with her? She'll feel us coming as soon as we make up our minds to leave this place, giving her moments to prepare." Steven flung his arms around with anger, only to turn around and punch the stone wall, crumbling the limestone into dust, making a huge dent in the wall. It wasn't like we hadn't done that before, there were many places in the walls where one of us would lose our anger and take it out on the stone. _Maybe he's not so smitten with this human._ I thought.

I nodded my head, agreeing with myself and with what Steven had said. "I know. But we have to be patient. We can't run into this head first. The master wants no mistakes. And that means no instantaneous attacks. We can't jeopardize our plans, not when we've worked so hard. Most of our warriors are fully trained. Only a handful now need additional training to get them up to standards." Steven had leaned both hands against the wall, his head bowed down. He sighed, "It won't be enough. I don't care how many warriors we bring to the Cullen's. Them and the wolves will be too much for us to fight. They match us in fighting skills." he said, turning to look at me, still leaning against the wall. I felt as though he was leaving something out, something critical, but I trusted him to keep his partnership with me.

I shook my head, "But see, that's where you're wrong. We have the bullet proof wings, the powerful swords, as well as speed that matches theirs, if not faster than them. Not to mention our powers." Steven pushed himself off the wall to walk past me, standing next to the cliff where we stood, watching over the fighters below. The red glow, bouncing off all the walls, the heat pouring from the ground below. "They have powers to. Were you aware of that?" he asked, mumbling into the air. I walked up behind him, my brows creased with anger. "Powers, what powers are you talking about? No one mentioned anything about the vamps having powers." I asked, becoming angry. My fists rolled up again to the side of me, clenching and unclenching.

Steven turned around, shoving his hands into his pants pockets, looking at me quizzically. "No one told you of their powers?" I shook my head and growled. "Tell me now! What powers do they posses?" Steven raised his hands out of his pants pockets, palms toward me in a cautious manner. "Not all of them posses powers my friend, but the nephilim's mate has the ability to read minds. His sister has the power to see the future, although she can't see us quite as clearly as she can other vampires or humans. Her husband has the ability to manipulate other's emotions as well as cause pain to multiple people at once." I growled, not liking that I was not told of this information. If I would have been told of this sooner, I could have worked with the warriors more fiercely.

"Damn it, this changes things. This changes it much more than we imagined. We'll have to send more when we attack. What we have here will not suffice. We have to train more. Bring more in to start. We don't have much more time." I growled at him, stomping off around the cliff, working my way down the path leaving my partner behind.

I couldn't let this nephilim live. We couldn't let her get the chance to transform into her full nephilim side. We'd have to rip her to shreds, leaving her without a chance to heal. Much like the vampires, she'd have to be ripped, limb from limb, leaving no part together. She wouldn't have to be burned, once she was torn apart, she would bleed to the death. But I couldn't let her get away. Currently we were only training ten warriors. We'd have to up that to about twenty in order to get past the Cullen's and the wolves to reach her. As far as I knew, she still didn't have her shield capabilities. That she would receive once she was one of them.

Twenty of our warriors would be able to contain the seven Cullen's and the wolves. The wolves wouldn't be able to touch our wings because they were our shield to us, but they would still be able to tear our bodies apart with their fangs like they did with other vampires. Their fangs would not be able to penetrate our wings. The Cullen's however, would be able to tear our wings apart if they got their hands on them, Only if we were to be shot at, would our wings be able to protect us. But I highly doubted anyway that vampires held guns or arrows, however our powers were able to damage our wings, but only slightly. Only after multiple hit so the same spot, would cripple our wings. This was one disadvantage, the advantage would be that we could fly high about the vampires and wolves, being able to use our powers then.

I grinned to myself. It would take a few weeks more to get the additional warriors fully trained, but the time it took to get them trained would be worth it. I was anxious to see the day to get the soon to be nephilim out of our way, giving us one step closer to our goal. Overtaking the Golden Gates and Heaven becoming our new home.

***  
Edward POV

I had handed Dawn over to Emmett, quickly letting him know to get her to the truck, that we were headed home. Carlisle helped me gather up the others since they wouldn't have been able to hear us over the loudness of the club without screaming, and that would have gotten us more attention than what the girls had already given us.

I shook my head, smiling to myself as I was off in search of Alice and Jasper. Carlisle was looking for Rosalie and Esme, who took off towards another bar. I couldn't believe how much my angel had surprised me in one night. It was a turn that I wasn't expecting, but wouldn't take it back for anything in the world. We were now bonded, soul mates forever. But surely one that I would have wanted Dawn to have loved better in a different environment. I had planned on something like a romantic dinner for her, followed by a home by ourselves, cuddling to one another, enjoying the peace and quiet surrounding us. But nothing ever goes as planned.

I sighed, relishing the fact that Dawn felt the same way though. My angel. My guardian angel. I chuckled at the thought. _Who knew?_

I quickly found Jasper and Alice in the back alley way. Jasper was having a tough time with all of the emotions in the building, ours were of no help either, I imagined. Helping Jasper to Carlisle's car, I turned to see Carlisle right behind me with the other girls, Rosalie going to Chris' truck, while Esme got in the front seat of the Mercedes. I made sure Jasper was safe in the car, looking exhausted from the emotional turmoil he was experiencing before turning to the truck.

Looking into the darkly tented windows, I could see that Emmett hadn't let go of his little sister, making me chuckle. He was so possessive of the two girls, it wasn't funny. I opened the door on Emmett's side to have him ease Dawn out of his arms, into mine as I slid in his spot. Pointing my head to the rest of the seat, Emmett caught my drift and helped me slide Dawn down to where she would be laying down, instead of laying in my cold arms. Her head resting in my lap, I ran my fingers through her hair while everyone else got situated in the car, leaving Rosalie to drive, Emmett in the passenger seat and Chris and Paul in the back.

Looking back at the two behind me, I could see Chris was slumped in Paul's arms, herself just about to fall asleep. I looked up at Paul and grinned. He met my gaze and smiled back, "They sure did wear themselves out didn't they?" Paul whispered to me. I nodded, looking back down at my love. "Yes, but at least you'll have one that won't have a hangover in the morning." I relied, chuckling. Paul laughed softly, barely jostling Chris on his chest. "True. But she'll never experience that again. In a way I regret doing this to her, but then again I don't. I'll always have her with me until I die. Unless something else happens." I looked up at Paul sharply. He was running his hand down her hair, twirling her hair around his fingers.

"Don't think that way Paul. She chose this life to be with you. You mean everything to her, just as she does to you. You can't dwell in the past my friend. Be thankful that now she can protect herself somewhat now." Paul met my eyes with sorrow. He nodded, closing his eyes and continuing to stroke her hair. Chris sighed, snuggling closer to Paul. I grinned painfully. I'd have to agree with Paul though, she wouldn't have some of the experiences again as she use to in her normal human life.

Rose pulled the truck up to the front door as Carlisle parked his car in the drive. Lifting Dawn into my arms and getting out of the truck slowly as to not wake her up, I walked up to the house, looking back at Paul. "Thank you for coming out. I know the girls appreciated the time they spent together today. Please, feel free to come back at _any_ time. You are more than welcome to." Paul nodded his head, going around to the drivers side of the door that Rosalie left open, getting inside. "The same for you. Please, feel free to bring Dawn down to the rez." I nodded, grinning slightly before turning away to walk into the house. Paul started the truck back up and took off down the long drive slowly.

Walking past everyone, I proceeded to make my way up to our room to get my angel changed and in bed. Alice walked in behind me as I was gently laying her down on the covers of the bed. "Let me help you Edward. It's not going to be easy to do with her passed out." I turned an nodded, letting Alice pick out her sleepwear and undressing Dawn. We quickly made the job easier with the two of us, Alice helping to cover Dawn's personal areas while she undressed her.

I chuckled, but stopped when I seen Alice's glare. "I know what happened at the club tonight, Edward. And don't think for a moment that I'm going to let you get all worked up again when my best friend is passed out. Don't even think about it." I threw up my hands in surrender. "Alice, I think you know me better than that. I didn't mean to take advantage of her tonight, but she insisted that she'll remember everything in the morning and that she didn't regret a single moment, which I'm glad about. I felt sad afterwards, thinking that she would hate me, but she silenced me telling me it was ok. I'm not going to do that again, unless she is conscience of where she is it." I said, giving her my word.

Alice's eyes glazed over for a short second, giving me another chance to chuckled. _Little pixie didn't trust me!_ I laughed to myself. Alice's vision ended, her smiling and nodding at me. "You know that's a little creepy don't you?" I asked her, raising an eye brow. Alice chuckled. "Oh what do you mean by that little brother?" I growled my response, "You being able to see every time that we make love."

Alice shook her head, a gleam in her eye. "I can't really see _everything_ Edward. Remember? I can see her, but it's all fuzzy around the edges. I can make you out better than her, but it's just hazy, like there's a cloud cover around her and everything." I nodded, "Sorry, I forgot. Just don't make it a habit to see when our most'personal' times are." Alice chuckled, helping to cover Dawn up under the covers as we finished. Kissing her on the forehead, Alice ran her hand down Dawn's arm, only to have Dawn moan and turn over. Alice looked at her lovingly before turning to me and with a twinkle in her eye, she turned and walked out of the room, softly closing the door behind her.

Changing my own clothes, I walked over to the other side of the bed, under the covers to pull Dawn to me. She automatically snuggled closer to me, laying her head on my chest and sighed. Kissing her head, I wrapped her in my arms and looked out of the window, gazing into the early morning darkness. Three o'clock in the morning and we just got settled in. I laughed to myself, _These girls sure do know how to have a good time and let loose._

***  
Paul POV

She was so exhausted. Looking at her sleeping form, I couldn't help but sigh and smile at how content she was, even laying in the back seat of the truck. Reaching forward, I gently picked her up, stepping cautiously out of the truck to shut it with my foot before walking up to the house. Someone was still up at Emily's place, a light on in the living room. As I made my way up to the front door, it opened revealing that Sam had been the one that was still awake. He opened the door, smiling at Chris as he held it open for me as I carried my sleeping girl in my arms.

"What are you still doing up?" I asked Sam, looking down at Chris as she mumbled and buried deeper into my neck. Sam chuckled, watching Chris in my arms. "I was about to head out for my patrol. I've got to relieve Jacob and Quil is relieving Embry. Nothing new so far." I nodded, looking up from Chris. Sam cleared his throat, "When do you feel like you could go back on patrol?" Before I could open my mouth, Sam rushed to finish, "Not that we need you back anytime soon, it's just that I don't want you to get out of the habit and lose your thought on our lands. I know it's difficult for you and Chris, but now that she's part of you, well, she can protect herself a little better."

I nodded, thinking it over as I looked back down at Chris. "Give me a few more days," I started, sighing, wishing I didn't have to part from her. But he was right, now that she had my blood running in her veins, there wouldn't be any reason why I couldn't go back into the patrols to keep watch. I knew that she could protect herself just as well as we could protect her. "that way I can talk to Chris and we can kind of expect when, not just throw ourselves into the suddenness of me being gone. Maybe Chris could go up to the Cullen's for a few hours one day, you know, something just to test the waters."

Sam smiled, nodding at my idea. "Sounds good. You two will be ok, don't doubt that Paul. You did the right thing." I huffed, smiling down at Chris before looking up at the Alpha of the pack. "I know. I don't doubt it. I just hate being away from her." Paul walked over to the living room, grabbing his tennis shoes, lacing them up. "I can't say I really know how you feel, because I don't with Emily not imprinting on me, but I have a thought of how it feels. Believe me, I don't want to push you into patrolling," he said, standing to walk back over to me. "but I also don't want you to stop fazing if it's something that you don't want to do. You know that she'll start aging right along with you if you stop as well."

"Ya, I know. I'll start patrolling in a few days, I promise." I replied, sighing. Sam pushed on my shoulder slightly, "Go, get her into bed. Looks like you had a good time though?" he asked more of a question than a statement. I grinned widely, "Oh you can say that. I seen how much she can loosen up with the other girls. Let's just say that if they were to have a girls night out, I may be a little worried then." I chuckled, shaking my head at the memory.

Sam chuckled, "Oh I'm sure we'll see it all the next time you're on patrol." I laughed at that. Our thoughts were never safe, not from each other. Any memory we started to bring up, would be played in any and all wolf that happened to be transformed at that time. And if they thought about it later on, then it would be replayed to anyone after that. It could come in handy, but mostly it was just annoying as hell.

"Good night Sam, I'll see you later today?" I asked, Sam nodding before walking out the door. It was currently after three o'clock in the morning and I could assume that Chris would be sleeping well into the afternoon. It was going to effect her sleep pattern, but she needed to catch up on her sleep after the day that she had with her best friend and the Cullen's. I was pretty sure that the shopping alone they done today was tiring.

Laying Chris down, I searched for her pajamas, totally forgetting all about the sacks until now, that were bestowed in the back of the truck. Looking over at Chris, I grinned, shaking my head and walked out of the house to bring in the bags to sort through. I wasn't too sure what all she brought, but was pretty sure that she would want something close to what she liked. More than Emily's pajamas. Grabbing the huge stack of bags that took more than two trips to the truck, I piled the bags in the corner of the bedroom, only looking through the Victoria Secret bags.

Some of the things that she had bought, I shook my head in amazement. Taking a quick glance at some, I quickly put them back into the bag before grabbing another one. After about the twentieth one, I pulled out a nightie that looked similar to the one that she had worn before here. Walking over to her, I undressed her as quickly but easily as I could, relishing in her soft skin that was as warm as mine. When it came time to take off her bra and underwear, I took a deep breath, closing my eyes.

I swear I didn't try to do anything, but it was all I could do, just to slowly pull off her underwear and bra, taking in her gorgeous sight. Chris sighed and rolled over before I could get her nightie on. I groaned inwardly, knowing I was going to have to try to roll her back. Chris shivered slightly, drawing her knees up to her chest, crossing her arms at her breasts, exposing her bottom more and her center. I was instantly hard, straining against my pants. Running my hand through my hair, I groaned outwardly, but softly.

Sitting on the side of the bed, I leaned over her, putting my hand on the bed to support myself as I leaned down, kissing from her shoulder to her exposed neck. Chris sighed, bringing her knees closer to herself. I ran my other hand up her spine, to the back of her neck, running my hand down her hair. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Chris lazily opened her eyes and blinked, getting a feel for the room.

She gasped, turning slightly on the bed before covering her breasts with her hands. As soon as she seen me, a smile broke upon her lips. Reaching up, she ran her hand down my cheek, her thumb running over my bottom lip. I took her thumb into my mouth, lightly sucking on it. Chris gasped, closing her eyes and moaned. I took my hand off the bed to run it up her leg, past her thigh to her rear, running my finger along her center, but not penetrating. Her breath hitched in her lungs, causing her eyes to open wide as she pulled out her thumb from my mouth.

She ran her hand down my chest, her top half of her body now laying almost flush with the mattress. Running my hand down her thigh, I ran it back up, only this time when I reached her center, I ran my finger through her folds and dipped one in her heat, feeling her wetness which made me groan. I closed my eyes, pulling my finger in and out, adding another to it was well. "You're wearing too many clothes lover boy. Get them off." she whispered, tensing her muscles each time I pushed my fingers inside of her.

Opening my eyes, I stood slowly, unbuttoning my shirt and pulling it off, watching as Chris' eyes never left my body, watching my muscles ripple throughout my chest. Tossing my shirt aside, I reached down and undone my jeans, slowly unzipping them and pulled them down. Pulling them off my legs, I reached up and grabbed my boxers, hitching them with my thumbs but stopping. When Chris looked back up at me, I grinned, lovingly at her. Her smile was soft, her eyes twinkling at me from the moon light from the window. I slowly pulled my boxers down, releasing my hardened member, making Chris gasp.

Tossing them with my other clothes, I walked back over to her, leaning down to kiss Chris. But what surprised me, was when I leaned over, she took me in her hand, causing me to groan in her mouth. Our tongues danced along each other, both of us becoming more urgent. Her hand pumped my length. I had to stop her if we were planning on going any further, so I reached down, pulling her hand away, regretting the moment I lost her contact on me.

Breaking away from the kiss and hearing Chris moan, I laid beside her. Rubbing my hand up and down her stomach, Chris turned the bottom half of her body, now laying flat on the bed with me propped up on my elbow. Looking down, I watched as my hand crossed over her silky skin, causing goose bumps to rise on her, her muscles rippling from the contact. Reaching her rib case, I gently swept my hand under her left breast, softly tracing my way over to her other breast, causing her to catch her breath, raising them towards me.

I took one in my soft but callous hand, rubbing my thumb over her hardened nipple. Leaning over, I took the other in my mouth, causing Chris to raise her back, pressing me harder to her. I groaned, reaching down and circled her clit with my fingers, causing her hips to raise as well. She whimpered, biting her bottom lip, releasing it to let out a squeal. My length pressed against her thigh as she squirmed, trying to get closer to her. I released her nipple from my mouth, circling it with my tongue before looking up at her lust filled eyes. "Please." she whispered, raising her hand to run it through my hair, pulling it slightly.

Growling, I took my fingers from her center, positioning my body above hers. She automatically spread her legs to invite me between them. Laying gently on her, I pressed my hardened length to her center, just enough to make her feel me. "Do you fell that? You've had me worked up all night princess. All night, I've been wanting to take you." I said, gasping for air. Her eyes widened as she wrapped her legs around my waist, tightening her legs to pull me closer, to penetrate into her. I grinned, kissing her lovingly as I gently eased myself into her. Chris groaned, feeling my length in her as I adjusted myself to fill her full with my length. Chris pulled her head away, exposing her neck to my lips as I trailed kisses down her throat to her color bone as I gently eased back out of her. "So sweet." I whispered.

Her hips bucked at me, wanting me to fill her again, quickly. She reached her hands above her head, grasping at the pillow. I took both of her hands in mine, locking her hands above her so she wouldn't pull away. Rocking back into her hard this time, she gasped, whimpering my name before groaning. "Paul, please, harder." she breathed out heavily. Not wanting to deny her pleasure, I done as she asked. Pounding into her, I thought maybe I was too hard on her, but she squealed and raised her hips to meet mine when ever I pulled away.

Pounding faster and harder into her, I could feel her muscles begin to tighten, bringing her closer and closer to her climax, as well as mine. "Ugh, Chris! You're so wet, I'm about to lose it baby, I'm about to cum." I groaned through my teeth. She was milking me with her tight muscles, wrapping around me. "Oh Paul! I'm… NOW!" she screamed, not being able to form the complete sentence. I was reaching my limit, and quickly filled her as my climax came as well. Both of us tensing from the sensation of the feeling, me spilling my seed into her as I came. Chris' hands were in fists in my hands, grabbing my hands and squeezing them.

Rocking slowly, we both came down from our climaxes, both breathing heavily. Looking down at her, I released her hands, kissing her neck all the way up to her chin and over to her mouth. We laid there for a few moments, but not wanting to hold my weight on her for very long, I lifted up and released myself from her, making Chris and I both moan to the coldness that hit our bodies. I quickly reached and pulled the covers down, Chris adjusting to cover up. I pulled her close, wrapping her in my arms and kissing her head.

"Are you alright princess? I wasn't to hard on you was I?" I asked worriedly. She chuckled against my chest. "No Paul, you didn't hurt me. You forget I'm not as breakable a I once was." I smiled against her hair, realizing that I did actually forget. Squeezing her softly, I leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Sleep sweetheart. It's going to be late when we wake." She sighed, rubbing her cheek against my chest. Within a minute, she was back asleep, me not far along after her.

***  
Steven POV

Going into the reservation was as easy as taking candy from a baby. I watched the male wolf claimed his mate. Neither of them knowing I was right outside. If either one of them had only looked out the window, they would have seen me. The red head's friend was better looking than her, but there was something about both of them that intrigued me. I couldn't get the nephilim out of my head, but seeing the female wolf, well, had me thinking about what we were doing.

Once the two were asleep, I took off walking into the forest. These two girls had something that I've never remember ever having. Love, companionship, trust, sincerity with another. All the things I wished I had, but never held in my hands. I stopped in the middle of the forest, sniffing, I could sense another wolf approaching. I took to the trees, watching as a black wolf passed right under me, never catching my scent. Neither the angels nor us had scents to track. It was something that was built into us so that no one would be able to track us, or know that we were coming.

I watched as he slowed, prancing before stopping about forty feet away, looking around, then taking off at a slow walk. Once the wolf was out of sight, I lowered myself to sit on the tall branch, looking up into the skies. The stars were barely visible through the constant cloud cover of this miserable little town. Closing my eyes, I imagined what it would have been like to have a partner, someone to love me unconditionally. Make decisions with me, life changing decisions.

I was born into that hell hole. Literally. I never knew my mother or father, so the love had never been into my life. My master was my father. Who showed no kindness, only pain if you disobeyed him. Torturing the ones who went against his wishes. I had learned from others on their mistakes. I was a good 'child'. Watching others become tortured, I never wanted to be in their place, so I obeyed. I done as I was told, earning me third in command of the warriors. There has never been a scar upon my body that was inflicted from torture. Only a single scar upon my back from an angel warrior that I vowed to kill. His name was Jamaerah. One of the strongest angels I have ever fought against.

He would be mine next. The next angel that I was going to head straight for. He matched me in skill, so it would be a fight that I would enjoy. Pleasing my master as well since he was one of the Arch Angels. Any time an Arch Angel was taken down, the warrior was praised, given a reward.

I couldn't disappoint my master, I had to fulfill my destiny on helping to claim the Golden Gates. But always wondered what it was worth. No one ever told us why we always fought the angels. We knew that our master had been cast away from the Heavens, so we all assumed it was for revenge. But no one ever said anything. No one knew the truth. Some say it was for revenge, some say for power, others say just to concur his brothers throne.

Looking around, I watched as the leaves blew in the slight breeze of the night air. Hearing the deer prance and eat in the meadows surrounding. The bears were catching their kill for their night meal in the nearby river. The leaves rustling on the ground, I looked back over to the house from where I came from, feeling an emptiness in my chest. Feeling something that I longed for, something that I missed, I jumped from the trees, expanding my wings and flew into the sky.

Pumping my wings, I soared above the clouds, circling around and diving, enjoying the air in my face. I came upon the Cullen house, flapping my wings to land softly in the forest floor, I made sure to land far enough back from the house that no one would be able to hear me arrive. I watched as a blonde woman made her way into her room, looking at her mate annoyingly, who was a big burly dude, lay on the bed jamming his head to music he was playing in his ear phones. She went up to him and smacked him on his head, causing him to wince and look at her with some apology. She huffed and stomped off towards the mirror to straighten her hair before reaching into a drawer and grabbing a nightie. The burly mate's eyes grew larger as he seen was she had grabbed as he took out the ear phones, getting off of the bed, reaching for his mate.

In another window, I seen a blond man, sitting behind a desk flipping through thick books. His brunette/caramel haired mate walks into the room, coming up behind him to wrap her arms around his shoulders. He looks up at her from his shoulder and she grins at him, sharing a personal moment. The male pulled back from the desk, to have the female walk around and sit in his lap, both neither saying a word, only looking into each other's eyes with love and contentment. The same love and contentment that I longed for.

In yet another window, a short girl with spikey hair was going through her closet, hanging newly bought pieces of clothing up and sorting them into her wardrobe. Her blonde haired mate was relaxed on the bed reading a Civil War book, glancing every so often at the short pixie looking girl as she skipped back and forth between the bags and her closet. The blonde would shake his head and go back to reading his book. This male made me feel intimidated. I could see the scars along his neck and arms as he flipped through his books. I watched as a frown creased along his forehead. I stepped back, knowing that he must have picked up on my emotion from out here, as he looked up from his book and looked out the window.

The blond empath stood up and placed the book down on the bed, coming to stand at the window, crossing his arms. I reigned in my emotions, knowing that he couldn't see me, but took another step back just to be safe. I watched as he shook his head, sighing, then turning back around to meet his mate who had been watching him cautiously. They spoke in a low tone to each other, embracing then sharing a kiss before returning back to their current routine.

Looking into the last room, I could barely see a small light on. I climbed higher to see the happenings in that room. Once reaching the right height, I looked into the room with pain in my eyes. The one that will soon be a nephilim, was cradled against her vampire mate. She was passed out drunk, but the look in her mate's eyes was one that I longed to have in my life. I wanted to look at someone with as much love that shown in his eyes. He traced his fingers up her arm and back down again, every so often placing a kiss on her head.

She slept peacefully, sleeping away the alcohol that she had consumed earlier that night. I sighed, wanting to be able to cuddle with someone that I longed to have in my life. Someone that depended on me to return every night, someone to share a kiss that could bring me to my knees. It was then, that I watched the girl roll over in his arms, sighing and her mate pulling her up onto his chest to sleep. Their embrace was one of comfort, but of love.

The longing I felt, was not for her, but for what she had. I didn't have romantic feelings for her, I just thought of her as something incredibly beautiful, but not touching me in the sexual way. I shook my head, trying to come to terms with how I felt about her. I felt a closeness with her, almost in a protective way. Dancing with her the other night, though a short time, I felt a connection with her. Something that I had longed for, almost like in a sisterly way. I didn't touch her romantically, almost in a curious way, to feel the way she did. I wanted to find that reason for wanting to get close to her. I didn't want to hurt her, even though that was why we were preparing our battle, to defeat her and the heaven's army.

I silently cussed our duty. I didn't want to hurt this woman. There was just something about her, something in her looks that I was just so damn curious about. Something so familiar that I couldn't place my finger on it.

I sighed again, perched on the branch and watched them lay together for the remainder of the night, watching the beautiful girl sleep. In my way, this was as close to love as I was going to get, but still not that romantic feeling for her. Just the feeling of their love together. Glancing over at the horizon, I watched as the sun started making it's way up, causing rays of orange, red, yellow and gold stray across the sky before being covered by the cloud cover. I lost track of time, watching the sunrise, turning around to look at the house. I had noticed that the girl's mate had left her, alone in the room. Glancing down, I seen him make his way to the kitchen, helping the brunette with food. It was odd, watching a vampire cook for a human.

I glanced back over at the bedroom, seeing the beautiful creature lay peacefully on the bed, deep in her slumber. I thought back to the club when I had her in my hands. The love that radiated from her was something that I had never felt. Holding her in my hands was of pure joy. Really I didn't go there to see how close I had gotten to her, just to watch their movements, their actions around humans. I couldn't begin to understand how a coven of vampires could manage to mingle with their food source, only to dance with them as well. This coven really was as mystifying as we thought. They were so different from the way they were supposed to be.

But the girl, she felt weirdly at ease with these creatures. Almost as if she had been brought around them her entire life. But we knew that she had only came into their lives approximately a little over week ago, bringing the prophecy to life. We were to kill her off, as she would be the one to end the wars, forever defeating their enemy. Us.

But feeling her in my hands earlier in the night, I missed her touch under my them. I missed her smell of roses. Angels were not to have a scent, but she was half human, therefore giving her a slight smell of blooming roses. I closed my eyes. Taking a deep breath, I could slightly still smell her scent in the night air, penetrate my lungs. I would miss this smell. This is one that I could become addicted to. But it was just that feel, of knowing something that was on the tip of my tongue, something that I wanted, but not from her.

I knew she had a mate, but what I wouldn't do for her. It was as if there was a pull from her. But I knew that it couldn't be right. How could an angel nephilim be pulled to a Hell's minion? It really made no sense. But I had no longing for the beautiful women in a sexual means. It was a different type of feel. One that I had never felt before. But it would be one that I would remember for all time. Especially if I was meant to help take her down. I shuddered at the thought of someone hurting her.

The warrior that had attempted to attack her previously was punished for his actions. No one had ordered for him to make his appearance to her. He was a cocky son of a bitch that thought he was trained well enough to take her on, taking her out of the picture for good. But he hadn't realized that she already had some of her powers, none of us knew either of course. But the asshole had gotten a shock, fighting a girl that had no training, but was able to defend herself as her mate stood by. Slipping right by his fingers each time he advanced towards her. He learned his lesson, getting his punishment from the master himself. We had all gotten a stern talking to after that, hearing yelling from him, growling and destroying anything around him.

I smirked that day at the asshole who tried to go against this beautiful angel. _And angel she was to become._ I thought, chuckling. I looked, one last time at the happenings in the Cullen household, my last look resting on the girl in the bed asleep. It would be so easy to take her now, with no mate there to help protect her. But my master had plans and I was not going to be the one to ruin them.

I turned and jumped down to the ground, lowering my head and walked further into the woods, away from the loving house. I felt the emptiness creep in the further I walked away from them. Glancing up as I continued to walk, I could see the sun trying to pour it's rays through the clouds. Sighing, I stopped, lowering my head and returning to my home. My home of darkness.

**So whatcha think? What do you think is Steven's objective? I can tell you it's probably not what you think! Until next chapter! :o)**


	21. Chapter 21

**So finally, here's the next chapter. Sorry for the delay, after my kids were sick, it was mine and my husbands turn. :( After feeling miserable for a few days, I finally broke down and went to the doctor only to find out I had bronchitis and a sinus infection. UGH! But I'm feeling MUCH better and got my head cleared up! :o) **

**A special thanks to Angel N Darkness for the two reviews! Awesome! :o) Hearing encouraging words makes me write a lot quicker. **

**This chapter is mainly Dawn's POV, but I had to throw in a little of Rosalie's at the end. I hope you enjoy it! The dream in this chapter is one that I absolutely LOVE! I couldn't have written it any better. :o) I hope you enjoy it and this chapter as well. Have fun reading!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Twilight, but I do own their actions in this story. *insert evil grin here***

~ Chapter 21 ~

Dawn POV

I woke, feeling my brain beat heavily against my skull, making me wince. "Damn I hate hangovers." I muttered, bringing my hand up to cover my eyes. A light chuckle made a person known from across the room. "What are you laughing at?" I said to the unknown person. "Just at the thought of watching my two newest daughters enjoying themselves so much last night that one of them now has to pay the price." Carlisle said softly walking to me.

I could feel my cheeks turn red with embarrassment, "Sorry Carlisle, I didn't know that was you." I mumbled. "That's quite ok dear. I imagined that you're head was killing you. I placed some Aleve by your bed with a glass of water. I hope that will work on your headache." I nodded, with my eyes still clenched shut. Peaking through one of them, the first thing that caught my eye was Carlisle sitting on the edge of the bed by the foot of it. I groaned, rolled over and grabbed the pain killers and the glass of water, chugging it down in large gulps. "Do you need more water Dawn? I know that alcohol can dehydrate a human's body, so I was wondering if I could check to make sure you're not. If that's ok." he asked politely. I nodded, sitting myself up slowly from the pain pounding in my head.

Carlisle checked my blood pressure, heart rate and everything, make sure that I was indeed, not dehydrated. "You wouldn't by chance have any Gatorade? Would you?" I croaked out. Gatorade making me feel much better once getting it in my system. Carlisle shook his head, "But I can send someone after some if you wish." I groaned, covering my eyes with my hand again. "Yes please. The blue kind." I asked. "I'M ON IT!" hollered Alice from below. I chuckled softly at the eagerness in her voice.

Hearing the yellow Porsche take off for town, I grinned and shook my head easily from the pain radiating through my head still. Carlisle backed away, turning his back to me to head back to his black bag, sitting on the couch opposite of the bed. My stomach heaved, rolling in my stomach as I was quickly pushing the blankets back, running to the bathroom to empty the contents of last nights fun out into the toilet. Edward must have heard me heaving, because he was quickly sitting next to me, holding my hair back as I continued to heave out the contents.

"If I would have known you were going to be this bad love, I wouldn't have let you drink so much." Edward whispered, rubbing his cold hand along my stifling hot neck. Keeping my body over the toilet, I whispered back, "I'm fine babe. It's not uncommon for me to pray before the porcelain god the next morning after our nights out. Only I never have this bad of a headache." I groaned, pulling back from the toilet. Gripping my stomach, I sat down on my rear, pulling my legs up close to me as I placed my forehead on my knees. Edward reached for me and pulled me closer to him, wrapping me in his cool embrace to cool my body off.

Carlisle came in and grabbed a wash rag, wringing it out and handing it to Edward, I took it washing my face off the best I could before attempting to stand when another of nausea took over my stomach. Before Edward could help to lift me up, I twisted my body to release more contents into the toilet. Groaning, I heaved, surely emptying all that was left in my stomach. But as I would have it, my stomach wanted to get everything out, leaving me to do the worst. Dry heave.

Carlisle watched me worriedly, as well as Edward as they both tried to cool my body down with Edwards cool arms and Carlisle grabbing more cold wash rags to place on the back of my neck. I finally stopped, too weak to stand, as Edward lifted me up into his arms, taking me back to the bed. Laying me down, I groaned, my entire body feeling like the nerves were being severed.

I seen Jasper make his way into the room, looking worried at me as he, Carlisle and Edward made small quiet talk, to quiet for me to hear. As my eyes drooped shut, I felt Edwards cool arms wrap around me from behind, making me open my eyes to see only Carlisle, reaching into his bag to pull out a needle and a small bottle. "No." I whispered, to weak to do nothing but croak out the one word, but I still tried to push Edward's arms away from me, knowing what they were up to. Edward shhh'd me, trying to hold me still, "It's just to help with the uneasy stomach and to help you sleep a little more. You were only asleep for about five hours love. You need more sleep. I'll be here with you."

I nodded lightly, feeling a slight pinch in my arm before I drifted off to sleep.

_I was sitting next to small river, my knees drawn up to my chest with my chin on my knees enjoying the babbling of the water rushing over the rocks and river bed. Humming one of my favorite melodies, I watched as tiny minnows raced down the water. A small brown frog hopped into the water, swimming with the tiny tadpoles. Small schools of rainbow fish darted here and there down the river, swimming effortlessly around the rocks jutting out of the river. _

_I was content, sitting in the sun, watching God's work play itself out in the wonders of the nature. I smiled, thankful for a sunny day that had appeared out of no where, making the river sparkle with the small waves that splashed against the rocks, beaming against my skin. _

_I heard a twig snap somewhere to my right, breaking my happiness as I turned to fear what was coming towards me. I met a pair of blue eyes, peaking from the bushes next to the forest. The blue eyes were glowing brightly, watching me as I basked in the sun. Afraid to blink, I felt my heart rate jump, racing against my chest. _

_The eyes sat low to the ground, but I watched as a huge white wolf emerged from the forest, it's head lowered as if in surrender. This was a wolf of the Quileute tribe. I only knew because of it's enormous height, but it kept it's head down, as if letting me know it meant no danger. I watched as it came closer, it's eyes, a brilliant shade of blue that gleamed with the sun. _

_Looking at the wolf more intently, I noticed that the body seemed more slender than the other wolves I had come to know, a red streak starting from the top of the head, working it's way down to it's tail, leaving the rest of the body as white as snow. Not a single strand of hair was spotted with dirt. _

_It walked closer, keeping it's eyes trained on me. I heard a slight whimper as it stopped within five feet of me, it's head still lowered. A sound, coming from my left, broke my gaze from the white wolf. Seeing Edward walk from the other side of the forest made my heart race again, not noticing that it had stopped beating as fiercely once the wolf had emerged from the forest, only to feel it beat heavily again. _

_Edward growled, low in his chest. I stood up quickly, shielding the wolf with my arms. "Edward stop!" I screamed. Edward looked up at me, confused. "This one we don't know Dawn. We can't trust it." Looking back at the wolf, it now sat with it's head still down. I lowered my arms, turning sideways to be between Edward and the wolf. _

_Tilting my head, I looked at the wolf curiously. "But there's something about it Edward. I know. This one is good. I can feel it." Edward walked up to me slowly, keeping his eyes trained on the wolf. I turned towards the wolf, stepping towards it when Edward grabbed my hand. "Don't love, please." I reached with my other hand, placing his hand in between the two of mine. I smiled, "It's alright Edward. Can't you feel it? The love radiating from it? It's not going to hurt me." _

_Edward looked between me and the wolf. Hearing the white wolf whimper, he nodded. "Can you hear it's thoughts?" I asked him, looking back and forth between him and the creature. Edward stared intently at the wolf, slowly shaking his head. "No, I can't hear anything from it." I turned away from him, Edward dropping his hand, allowing me to walk towards the white wolf._

_Once standing in front of it, it raised it's head to look at me face to face. It whimpered again, edging it's nose out to me. I raised my hand, palm towards it as it nudged my palm with it's nose. I giggled, feeling the warm nose hit my skin. I took another step closer, the wolf leaning it's head down as I placed my hand on it's head. Rubbing my hand up it's head as I continued to walk closer, I heard a purr coming from the chest of the wolf. _

_I ran my hand down to it's shoulder, following the line of the red streak, but going no further. Running my fingers through the fur, the wolf continued to purr, tilting it's head over it's shoulder at me with it's blue eyes closed. I reached with my other hand and petted next to the eye. The wolf opened it's eyes, looking straight into my soul. Stepping back towards the face of the wolf, the wolf nudged my stomach quick and hard, to where it tossed me up onto it's shoulders. I landed, sitting in between it's shoulder blades, surprised, looking over at Edward. His face matched mine. One of shock. I shook my head at him, seeing him tense. "It's alright Edward. It's not going to harm me." _

_Edward nodded, stepping back slightly. The wolf turned it's head to look at me as if telling me to hold on tight. I grabbed a handful of fur as the wolf looked over the river and took off, leaping over the river in a single bound. It landed softly on it's paws, barely making me feel the landing. It ran for what seemed like miles, taking only minutes to reach a meadow filled with wild lily's, daisy's, and marigolds. The sight of the meadow was breath taking. I slid off the back of the white and red wolf, taking in the full glory of the meadow._

_I turned around to see the white wolf stare at me, as if to watch my judgment. I grinned, spinning myself with my arms outwards, laughing into the breeze. I stopped, dizzy from the spinning, to see the white wolf trot off to the woods, leaving me by myself. I took a step forward, "Wait! Don't leave me here by myself!" I hollered, starting to run to catch up with it._

_Reaching the middle of the meadow, I stopped when I seen bright red hair emerge from around the side of a large tree trunk. A woman with a long white gown stepped out into the sunlight, grinning. Her skin was pale, her blue eyes shown with a gleam and her straight red hair hung around her, billowing in the breeze. "Hey girl." she said. I gasped. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. "Chris?"_

I woke up, gasping, looking around in amazement at what I had just dreamt. _Surely it was just a dream. Could I really have dreamt that?_ I thought. "What did you dream love?" Edward asked, hearing my thoughts. I turned in his embrace, my headache and queasiness gone from the hangover. _I'll have to thank Carlisle for that wonderful medicine_. I thought, grinning. Edward chuckled, "Yes well, you'll have your chance to thank him later love. Now, mind telling me what that dream was about? It didn't seem to be a nightmare. You slept peacefully." A tear formed in my eye as I smiled, looking into his golden eyes.

"Why the crying?" he asked, wiping away the tear that just peaked over my eye lid, sliding down my cheek. I shook my head. "Oh it was a great dream Edward." I answered, whispering. "Only, I think it was great. I don't know how any one else would take it and I'm unsure if it was true, or what, but oh…. I'm rambling." I said, chuckling, wiping away the other tears that fell. "It was about a white wolf." Edward's eye brows quickly pulled together. "A white wolf?" he repeated.

I nodded eagerly. "A white wolf with a red strip from it's head all the way down to it's tail. It's eyes. _Her_ eyes, were a brilliant shade of blue. Ones that I have never seen before, but only in one person." I whispered eagerly to him. Edward still stared at me, confused. I shook my head, laughing.

Sitting up in bed, I pulled the blankets around me, staring out the window into the sun light that tried to peak it's way through the clouds. "Who love? Tell me, who was the white wolf?" Edward asked, sitting up next to me, winding his arms around my ribs. I sighed, a smile on my lips, leaning into Edward's chest. I chuckled. "I don't know if you'd believe me. Heck, I don't even know if it's true, but it would be amazing if it is." I turned my head and kissed Edward along his jaw, tucking my head back under it. Whispering, I finally gave him my answer, "It was Chris."

Edward gasped, pulling me tighter into his embrace before kissing me on my head. "Do you think she'd really want that Dawn?" I shrugged my shoulders, "I'm not sure Edward, but she seemed happy about it. She changed right before the dream was over and she was beaming. She was actually happy. I've never seen her so happy. Not even last night she didn't seem as happy as she was in my dream. She actually looked like she was _glowing_."

Edward chuckled, "Well, it wouldn't surprise me none. With what all has happened, I shouldn't be shocked." I turned to look up at him, resting my head on his forearm. "A shocked vampire. Hmmm, now _that's _surprising." he kissed me on the forehead, pulling back and smiling back at me. "Oh believe me, we've all been shocked at least once since you and Chris as came around. Now, how about you go and get a shower, get yourself cleaned up and come down for something light to eat. Alice made a trip and got your drink you asked for. She's anxiously waiting to see you. Well, everyone is actually." he said, laughing.

I dragged myself away from him, stepping into the hot shower, washing all the sweat off from the night before. Feeling much better, I brushed my teeth and combed my hair. Noticing for the first time, that I hadn't put in my contacts since waking up from the accident. My vision had been corrected when I healed my body the first time. Staring into my brown eyes, I smiled at myself. My skin had become more clearer, my lips became more rosy. The gleam in my eyes were dancing in the light as I smiled.

Drying my hair, I quickly came out of the bathroom, dressing in the clothes that Alice had laid out for me once again. Laughing at Alice's choice, I slipped on a pair of skinny jeans and a tight emerald green v neck shirt. It seemed as though Alice liked to have undergarments and clothes matching as she had laid out a pair of emerald green bra and underwear set before I had gotten dressed. Slipping on socks and my two inch healed boots, I made my way down the stairs, looking for movement around the house.

I heard Emmett and Jasper back at it again in the living room, fighting with each other on a game. Making my way in there, I cleared my throat causing the two of them to turn and grin at me. I crossed my arms and cocked my eye brow at them, tapping my foot. "What?" Emmett asked, shrugging his shoulders. "So when are you going to ask _me_ to play a game with you two? Chris did, I have yet to bestow upon you my racing skills."

Jasper laughed, Emmett looking shocked. "Well? When Emmett?" I looked at him with my eye brown still raised. "Um, now?" Emmett asked, swallowing thickly. Strong cold arms, wrapped around them my midsection under my own arms. Leaning back, I kept my look on Emmett. "Not until this human gets a little something in her stomach." Edward said from my shoulder. Laughing, I broke my look from Emmett, turning in Edward's arms and kissing him quickly on the lips before skipping off into the kitchen.

"What the hell dude? You just got yourself scared by a nephilim!" I heard Jasper say from the other room. I heard a loud boom come from the living room. Looking over at Esme who was standing at the sink shaking her head, we both smiled at each other. "I did not! And you can't say that you didn't get scared there for a moment dude, I seen your face!" Jasper laughed heartedly, "Dude, I could feel her emotions, I _knew_ she was joking with you, you big oaf!"

"Boys, knock it off before something gets broke. Jasper, you still owe me a new table lamp. Remember?" Esme hollered at the two boys in the joining room. The laughing ceased to hear Jasper holler back, "Sorry Esme, I know. I'll find a matching one for you, I promise!" Shaking my head, I pulled my chair back to sit at the island. Edward came up behind me, rubbing my shoulders to relax my shoulders. "Mmmm, don't stop. That feels absolutely wonderful." I muttered. Edward chuckled, squeezing my shoulders one last time before letting go.

"As much as I know that felt good to you, you have to eat." Edward said as Esme laid my plate in front of me. "Toast? That's all I get?" I asked, looking up at Esme curiously. She nodded, grinned and turned back around to wipe off the counter tops. "You need something light love. You don't need to throw something big into your stomach after this morning." I sighed, picking up the toast, taking a bite. I knew he was right, but damn, pancakes sounded good this morning.

Washing it down with the glass of milk, I jumped down from the chair, landing in Edward's arms as I slightly stumbled from the height of the chair. I giggled, looking up at him. Turning around, I went to reach for my plate and glass but Edward pulled me back to him as Esme quickly grabbed my things in a blur. "Nope. Not after the other day. You let Esme handle everything. She doesn't mind, plus it doesn't take her nearly as long as you do to wash them." he whispered to me.

I pouted, depression filling my body from not being able to take care of myself. It seemed as though everyone wanted to help the human, or half nephilim in my case, but still, I could take care of myself and I felt low about not being able to help. "You know you give me no credit. I can do things for myself you know. I'm not always so clumsy." I heard a laugh from the living room, "You just keep telling yourself that little sis!" Emmett hollered. I frowned, looking at the door leading to the other room. "Whatever Emmett. This coming from a vampire who got his ass handed to him from a human." Jasper busted out laughing for the fourth time. Esme looked at me, giving me a stern look. "Language little lady." I looked over at her, giving her a frown, annoyance rippling through my body. "I'm technically older than you Esme, I don't need someone telling me what I can and cannot say." Her face shown one of shock and I immediately regretted talking back to her. "Sorry." I mumbled.

She slightly smiled, nodding at me in acceptance. Feeling a wave of calm try to weave it's way through my body, "Knock it off Jasper. I don't want my emotions played with right now. I don't have the patience for it today." The calmness fading away back to my anger and annoyance. Edward pulled me to him closer, "Why don't we go for a walk? Get some fresh air." he whispered in my ear. I nodded, looking down at the floor. Edward took my hand, leading me out the back door.

Crossing the back porch, he led me out across the yard, into the woods. After awhile, Edward stopped, taking me into his arms. "Want to tell me what's going on love? Jasper said your emotions were all over the place. Starting out happy, joking to depressed, sad changing to anger and then to regret. I understand the regret coming from what happened with Esme, but what about the others."

I sighed, pulling away from Edward's arms, walking away from him a few feet with my back to him. I looked up at the trees above me, making out some of the birds nests that lay abandoned. "It's nothing really. I'm just tired of everyone around me all the time. I feel like I'm being watched with every little move I make. Ever since Cass said not to be alone, it seams as though no one wants to take their eye off me. Like I can't even go pee without someone knowing where I'm going and listening into make sure that's exactly what I'm doing."

Edward had come up behind me, pulling my hair back from my shoulder, laying it over to my other shoulder. He placed a soft, cold kiss on my shoulder. Pulling back, he sighed, "It's not that we're trying to watch you all the time, we just want to make sure you're safe. We know what Cass said, and yes, we are trying to protect you. But you have to understand, I don't know what I would do without you." he said painfully at the last part.

I turned to him, anger crossing my brow and flooding my system. "What you would do without me? Do you have any idea as to how I feel about you Edward? I'm your Guardian Angel. I'm suppose to be the one to protect _you._" I said, pointing my finger into his chest. A sharp ping of pain shooting through my hand from having to jab what felt like a rock. "How can I possibly protect you, if you are trying to protect _me_. Believe me, I can feel when those damn minions are coming. I _can_ protect myself. _No one_ has faith in me. _No one_!" I turned sharply, walking a few feet away again from him to cool myself.

"I understand love." Edward whispered from where I left him. "But you also know that they can kill you. I mean kill you, kill you. Where you won't be able to fulfill your destiny because they got their hands on you and you couldn't handle the fight. They could rip you to shreds. What happens when they rip you apart to where your heart stops beating and you have no way of healing yourself? Answer me that!" he words growing more loudly as each word crossed his lips, growing into a growl by the end of the question.

I lowered my head. I didn't want to fight with Edward, but he just didn't understand. _I_ was the nephilim. _I _was his guardian angel. I _could_ protect him, but no one trusted me or my judgments. I thought that I had proven that I could handle myself with that minion came at me. Edward seen that. He stood by and watched my moves as the minion never touched me.

I turned back towards him, heat building in my eyes as I started him down. "You call yourselves my family? Then let me do things on my own. Let me live my life the way that I have for the past thirty years. I can't even wash my own damn dishes Edward. I can't even get my own damn wash cloth for when I throw up. I can't deal with my own sickness without someone having to give me a shot 'to make me feel better'." I said, throwing air marks in the air. "I can't do anything on my own Edward." I finished, tears forming in my eyes.

Edward sighed, taking a step towards me. I shook my head, throwing up my hand. I had to get away to cool myself off before more things were said. I took a deep breath to calm what nerves I had left. "Not now Edward. Let me deal with this _on my own_. Please, just give me that. Leave me alone." Edward dropped his head, closing his eyes tightly from the rejection I just threw at him. It wasn't intended to be rejection. I just wanted time to myself for once. I turned on my heal and took off at full force, running through the woods at a break neck speed. I didn't doubt that Edward may try to follow me. But if he knew what was good for him, he would stay away and let me deal with this on my own.

A few miles away in the Quileute territory, I stopped, staggering against a tree to finally break down in tears, sobbing against my arm. I turned around and sank against the large trunk, drawing my knees up to my chest. My body, wracked with sobs and pain from the argument, I didn't hear the heavy thud of paws coming closer to me a few minutes later, until I felt a warm nose push against my arm, making me look up.

I gasped, seeing the huge wolf stand next to me. He whimpered, trotting off towards another large tree before transforming back to his human form. Tying the string around his shorts, Paul walked slowly towards me. "What are you doing here girl?" he asked me, lowering himself down to the ground next to me. I shook my head, hiccupping from so much crying. "You don't have to answer. I'm sorry, just let it out if you need to. Do you want me to leave?" he asked tenderly, rubbing my back as I sloped back over my knees.

"No. Don't leave. I just had to get away for a bit. I couldn't handle it." I gasped between hiccups. "Couldn't handle what Dawn? I'm only hear to listen. I won't judge if you don't want me to." he whispered. I shook my head again, sobbing hard into my arms again. Paul gave me time to cry my internal wounds out before wrapping his arm around me to pull him into his side. "You know, since I've met Chris, it almost seems as though you're like a sister to me that I've never had. Chris talks so much about you, I feel like I've known you my whole life."

I smiled through my tears, knowing that Chris had spoken so greatly of me, that it actually made Paul feel more connected to me. "Thanks Paul." I whispered. I took I a shaky breath, hiccupping once more. "No problem." he said, squeezing me slightly, burying me further into his side. "I felt like everyone was smothering me at the house. I couldn't do anything. No one wants me to do anything for myself. Cass said not to be left alone, but I didn't think that I'd feel so smothered. I don't mind them being around, it's just that they won't even let me wash my own dishes because I cut myself last time. It didn't even effect Jasper any, but they still won't let me walk to the bathroom without listening to my steps to make sure that's where I'm headed. I can't even get a glass of water for myself. "

Paul leaned down, laying his head on mine. "Who's Cass?" he asked. I chuckled, forgetting that he didn't know everything as to what's happened. Quickly explaining our talk we'd had with the other Arch Angel as well as my fight with Edward. Paul nodded. "I agree with you Dawn, but I also agree with the Cullen's." I opened my mouth to argue my side, when Paul put his finger on my lips, silencing me.

"I agree with the Cullen's because they want to keep you safe. Edward was right. If those minions can end your life so quickly before you can get to your nephilim side, they have a right to protect you. But I also agree with you. They need to give you some space around the house and let you do things on your own. They can't keep you bottled up or in a bubble to protect you. You need some space. Maybe after this, Edward will come to realize and give you some of that space that you need as well as the other Cullen's."

I nodded, sighing and putting my head back under his arm. I felt a wave of relief after what Paul had said. Maybe they would see after my breakdown, and give me some space. I still didn't want them to leave me alone, per say, I just wanted a little space.

We sat there for some time, looking into the woods, listening to the birds in the trees without speaking a word. Finally I mustered up the nerve to ask how he knew I was alone. "How did you know I was out here Paul? I didn't think that you could get away from Chris." Paul chuckled. "You make it sound like we're chained together." I quickly backtracked what I meant and looked up at him, "No, no. I meant I didn't think you were able to tear yourselves apart, the imprint thing and all." Paul grinned, shaking his head.

His grin faded as he thought, "Seth was out patrolling. He seen you slumped against the tree, burying your face in your arm, crying. He didn't smell Edward or anyone with you and figured you needed someone you could trust up here with you. He quickly changed and called me. Chris basically pushed me out the door, saying that I was the one to help you. She wouldn't have been able to get up here as quickly, so I was her next best choice. Not that I don't mind, because I don't mind helping you., I just figured that Chris would have wanted to come out here. I guess she thought I could get out here quicker to you to help. " he said, chuckling. "As for the imprinting thing, well, ya. It does have a pull on us when we are apart. But I know there's no danger right now to get myself worked up. I had Seth come back to the house to watch over Chris and Emily while I'm gone. It's ok." he said, kissing my head in reassurance.

I chuckled with him, "Well I'm glad it was you. It would have been weird if I was letting all of this out with Seth. I really don't know much about him to let him know all of what's been going on and with my problems." I sniffed, pulling my knees closer to my chest. The day was turning to twilight, bringing with it a chill. We must have been out here for hours, most of the time just sitting, watching the wildlife around us, then talk awhile. I shivered, even still next to a wolf that ran a constant temp of one oh eight. "How's Chris?" I asked Paul. He grinned, "She's doing good. She misses you. I know that for sure." He nudged me with his shoulder.

I returned his smile, putting my chin on my knees. "You know I had a dream about her last night." I said, tilting my head towards him. He looked over at me a lifted an eye brow. "Is this something that I'm going to be interested in?" he said, wagging his eye brows. I chuckled and shook my head, punching him in the arm before wrapping my arm back around my legs. "Pervert." I mumbled softly as I smiled, laying my chin back on my knees. "No. This one was pretty intense though. Let's just say that I think she's destined for something good. Something that none of us ever expected." Paul nodded and grinned. "She is something special. Just like you Dawn." The chill of the night air, flowed over my skin.

Paul felt me shiver, squeezing me to his side one last time before standing, leaving my side that was nice and toasty to face the chill of the air. I started shivering uncontrollably. Paul reached down and gathered me into his arms before trotting off towards the Cullen's house. I laid my head on his shoulder as he ran, slowly, towards the direction that I seriously did not want to head towards at this moment. I was fearing the reaction that I would get, walking into those doors. I knew I had acted similar to a brat, but no one was listening to me. I was a grown adult and they wanted to treat me like I was a fragile child. I winced at the thought of the feelings I hurt.

Paul slowed his run finally, reaching the backyard of the Cullen's property. Paul turned his head and kissed me on my head. "Don't worry about it Dawn. Everyone will forgive you. You mean too much to them for them to turn away from you." he whispered into my head. I shook my head, disagreeing with him for the first time. "No they won't. They'll think I acted like a selfish child." I whimpered, tears forming in my eyes for the umpteenth time this evening.

"Look." Paul whispered into my hair. I turned my head, looking towards the house. The family of the Cullen's were all standing on the back porch, waiting for me to arrive. My family. Or at least, I hoped they were still my family. I let out a sob, covering my mouth with my hand to hold it back.

Esme stood in Carlisle's embrace, venom tears forming in her eyes that would never fall as Carlisle looked at me with a sad smile. Rosalie had her face drawn with no expression, leaning her head against Emmett's chest as Emmett looked at me with a sly smile. Jasper had Alice drawn to him, her back to his stomach as Alice looked at me with a smile on her face, Jasper looking worriedly at me.

And then there was Edward. He stood on the middle of the steps, his head down but looking at me with sorrow filling his eyes. I could tell the fight had taken a toll on him. Him and I both regretting what we had said. Paul walked me cautiously to the group, keeping me in his arms. "Seth found her. He called me and Chris told me to stay with her." he quickly explained to the others. Edward nodded, taking slow steps off the porch to come to my side.

I squeezed my eyes shut, tears rolling down my cheeks as my hand stayed placed across my mouth to hold in the sobs. But it didn't work. I started bawling and sobbing, my hand becoming soaking wet with my tears. "I'm so sorry." I struggled out between sobs. Edward reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "Shhh, love. It's alright. We both said things that we knew were coming. We just had to get some of them off our chest."

Lowering my hand, I looked up at Paul, hiccupping again. I nodded at him, letting him know to let me down. As soon as my feet hit the ground, I threw myself into Edward's arms, sobbing uncontrollably. I felt a hand on my arm as I pulled back from Edward, seeing Esme and sobbed again, moving into her small arms. "I'm sorry Esme. I didn't mean anything I said." She rubbed my back softly, holding me in her embrace. "It's ok Dawn. You did mean to say those things because I know we've been treating you like glass. We need to let you live your life the way you want to, not protecting you from everything. We've seen that Jasper has no effect of your blood, so there is no reason why we don't see why you can't do things on your own around here." she whispered into my ear. I knew she was right, I did mean to say those things, but they just came out all wrong. I could have said things a lot differently, not causing any pain in the process.

Carlisle came up to Esme and I, placing his hand on my back as well. I pulled back from her arms, wiping my cheeks and guiltily smiled back at him. "I'm sorry Carlisle. That won't happen again." I said, lowering my head in shame for yelling at his wife previously. I felt the shame roll through my body before calm and peace took over it. Jasper walked up to us as well, taking a hold of one of my hands.

"There is no reason to be ashamed Dawn. You had things to say and well, it just came out the wrong way. We all know that. You'd think that with a room full of vampires one of us would have seen that we were being too over bearing with you. It should be us to apologize to you." Jasper said, looking at me apologetically.

I smiled, looking back over at Carlisle. Surprisingly, he looked at ease, a grin plastered on his face. He pulled a hand out of his coat pocket, pulling a long box out of it in the process. "Dawn," he started, taking the box in both hands. "There is something that I'd like to give you, _we'd _like to give you, that I can't think of a better time to give it to you than now. Would you please accept this?"

I took a deep breath, settling my nerves and sobs before reaching for the slim long box. Opening it slowly, I felt Edward's arms sneak around my stomach. He placed a kiss on my shoulder while looking over, watching me open the gift. I gasped as I seen the long silver chain, sparkling under the moon light. It had gotten dark over the last half hour, but the Cullen's had turned on the porch light, illuminating the backyard.

The chain glistened against the light. Lifting the chain, I felt a heavy pendant dangle from the bottom. Taking it into my other hand, I lifted it to see that they had added the Cullen crest, encased in black and white diamonds. "It's a platinum necklace with a total of three carats of diamonds encased in it." Alice stated from the deck, grinning widely.

A new fresh of tears formed in my eyes. "Dawn, we would like for you to become a Cullen. If you would accept this token of our family tradition. Each one of us wears the emblem. Either by necklace, ring or in Edward's case, a bracelet." Carlisle stated proudly from my side. I nodded, not taking my eyes off the pendant.

Edward reached around me, taking it from my hands and turning it over. He unclasped the metal to wrap it around my neck, my fingers instantly reaching up to feel the pendant hang down my color bone. Edward snapped it on and turned me around, facing him. Looking up, I looked at his sorrow filled eyes as he leaned down to kiss me. Pulling back too soon, he reached up and traced my temple down to my jaw. "You're too important to me to lose, but I understand where you're coming from. We'll do our best to help you through this. But I want you to know, I still love you with my entire soul."

I nodded, "I love you too Edward. You're my life. I don't want to ever lose you." I whispered. Leaning my head down to his chest, I looked over to where Paul stood. He looked like he felt out of place, shuffling his feet from side to side. His hands clasped behind his back.

I smiled over at him as he met my eyes. He smiled sheepishly. "I should be getting back. Chris will be wondering if you're ok." he mumbled. Looking up at Edward, I released myself from his embrace to walk over to Paul. Wrapping my arms around him, I looked up at him. "Chris really is lucky to have someone as special as you in her life. Thank you for taking care of her Paul. And me."

I reached up and kissed his cheek. "Watch over her will you? You remember what I said, ok?" winking, I walked back over to Edward, his arms raising to embrace me as I walked into them. Turning back to Paul, I nodded, smiling. He grinned and took off towards the woods to race back to his mate's side.

"Well now that that is over," Emmett said from the porch, Rosalie leaning back to look at him. "I think you better go get a shower Dawn. You smell like a wet dog." Everyone chuckled, including me. I felt so much better after apologizing to the ones that loved me as much as I loved them.

I laughed with them nodding, "Sorry guys." Edward leaned down and kissed my head. "You do smell like a wet dog love. Let's go take care of that." he whispered huskily in my ear. Lust and excitement filled me, looking up at him. Edward picked me up quickly, racing me into the house, up the stairs and into our bathroom where he proceeded to show me the rest of his apology.

***  
Rosalie POV

Watching Edward race Dawn into the house, I chuckled. It was hard for me at the beginning, accepting Chris and Dawn into our lives. My original thought was that they wanted to be like us, forever suspended in a life that they wouldn't be able to progress in, growing old or having babies. That's all I ever wanted for myself, to be with Emmett until we died from old age with children and grandchildren at our sides.

But being with the two girls over the past couple of weeks, has opened my eyes to them. They came into this world, both vampire fans, all because of those stupid books. Wanting to rid their normal human lives for the eternal damnation of ours. Now, one was a half wolf, imprinted on another while the other is destined to become a nephilim. Chris being able to live for the amount of time that her and Paul wanted to live, while Dawn was immortal, stuck at the age of thirty and becoming an angel.

I stood with Emmett, still on the back porch, while everyone else gathered back inside the house. Emmett sensed my wanting to be alone with him, not saying a word while I thought back to all of the happenings. He hugged me close, he chin resting on my head as I looked out over the woods. I watched in my clear vision as the leaves blew in the slight breeze, ruffling the ones that had fallen on the weed filled ground.

"What'cha thinkin' babe?" Emmett asked, kissing my head before putting his chin back on my head. I sighed, "Just about how I judged the girls when they arrived. I feel guilty now, thinking back about how I welcomed them into our home. They've really turned out differently." I closed my eyes, pulling back to look at Emmett, opening them back up to look into his matching gold eyes.

"You are always the one quick to judge. They don't hold it against you Rose." he said, bending down to look into my eyes. I smiled slightly. My man always trying to make me feel better. The one thing I loved about him, wasn't that he was always a goof, but that he had a kind and sensitive heart. It may not beat any longer, but his heart was always filled with love. Not only for me, but for the entire family.

Emmett quickly gave me a kiss on the lips then pulled me back into his embrace. I closed my eyes for a second, cuddling into his strong arms. When I opened my eyes, I looked out into the forest again. Watching a squirrel quickly run up a tree to it's hole, I caught a glimpse someone turning around in the woods then a bright light quickly coming into view then vanishing into thin air.

I raised my head, quickly scanning the forest for any other movements. Emmett turned slightly to the direction that I was looking at. "What's wrong?" he said, holding me with one arm around my waist. I shook my head confused. "Nothing. I thought I just saw something." I turned and smiled at him. "Let's go inside babe. Let's see what everyone else is doing." Emmett looked down at me and smiled. We both turned, walking into the house with our arms wrapped around each other in our loving embrace.

**So what'd ya think? Was the dream good? I get chills when I re-read it. LOL! It was awesome. Do you think I ought to keep Chris' story going towards that dream? What about Dawn and Paul's discussion? I like to think that Paul has a softer side to him than what everyone else seen and read him as in the books. :o)**

**I hope to have the next chapter up again next week, hopefully at the beginning of the week. So until then, REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated sooner! A friend of mine asked if I could help their 9 ball pool team out and join, they were two players short so my husband and I joined. Between practicing, tournaments, work, house chores, basketball practices and games, and then writing, it's been a little hectic! **

**So this chapter is just a filler. I hope you all enjoy it, even though I have to say this was not one of my favorite chapters to write. It was hard to get going, writing and re-writing. **

**Disclaimer: I so wish I owned Twilight just like the next person, but unfortunately I don't. :o(**

~ Chapter 22 ~

Dawn POV

A week had passed since my little rant. It was something that I wasn't proud of and not intentional, but at least it did give me some relief, knowing that the family was giving me some much needed space. Esme had taken me out grocery shopping to pick up more food. Which I technically didn't mind her coming with me, as it was me who asked her if I could join her, letting me pick out some of the food that she normally wouldn't have picked out for me. Some things I just had a yearning for and Esme wasn't about to just pick up a bag of chocolate kisses for me. With a shake of her head and a grin, she didn't resist when I threw the bag of sweets into the grocery cart.

Esme actually decided to let me fix my own supper the other night, completely letting me pick up after myself and cleaning my dishes. I felt more like myself when I cleaned up after my own messes. It made me feel like I was needed and felt more like I was at home, more dependent on myself. I lived with a house full of inhumanly fast vampires, but I wanted to be able to clean up after myself. Esme watching me as I cleaned up every time, a motherly smile on her lips.

I missed picking up after my boys, helping to pick up their rooms, doing laundry, the normal household and motherly things. So when I decided to strip the bed of the sheets and change them, wanting to get them washed at a local laundry mat, it came as no surprise when Alice threw a hissy fit saying that there was no need to, that she could just go out and buy more.

I quickly explained to her that I was not one that went out shopping every day like her for more clothes, sheets and things when there were perfectly nice clothes in the dirty hamper that just needed washed. She left me alone after that, pouting her way outside to hunt with Jasper. I felt more and more like myself, making up the bed and having some normalcy in my life.

Surprisingly enough, Edward was giving me my space, leaving with Carlisle and Emmett to go out hunting as well. They all took their turns hunting so that there was at least someone was at the house with me, but still leaving me to myself if I didn't want to keep company. I always felt my best cleaning the house, making progress on things that a vampire could have accomplished in three seconds flat.

Sure I had my super speed, but I felt more human when I used a normal pace, taking my time to do things like other humans would. Where a day of cleaning, laundry and doing dishes could take a normal human person all day to do, a vampire could have them all done within hours, the laundry taking the longest. But since Alice never believed in laundry, it took them even a shorter amount of time.

I had persuaded Esme and Carlisle into buying me a washer and dryer while we were out one day at the mall in Seattle five days ago, telling them that I would feel more myself if they would only let me go back to the routine I once was use to, instead of having to take them to the laundry mat. They agreed wholeheartedly, having a washer and dryer delivered the next day. I was ecstatic to say the least. Finally having something other than dusting to do around the house.

Edward would keep me company only if I was reading a book, cooking my meals or watching TV, not including when I went to bed. That was a given. Once I was doing my laundry and cleaning my dishes, Edward would leave to either play on the piano or go out to hunt with someone available. At night he would join me to help me sleep, always curling next to me, wrapping me in his arms. I always caught him giving me sly smiles while I read my book or watched TV with him, I knew he was happy that I felt happy myself and I was glad that everyone felt a lot better, not trying to protect me from the slightest paper cut.

I had only had one accident while they were letting me be and that was only when I nicked myself while I shaved in the shower. But no one came crashing through the door, only Edward would knock and ask if I was ok. I had chuckled at this memory, I could almost picture in my mind how frantic he looked on the other side of the door, trying his hardest not to burst in to make sure it wasn't worse than what he smelled.

I had heard from Chris every day, we would spend about an hour each night, chatting on the phone about what all we done that day or her and Paul would come over to join us. I had yet to come over and see their place, me more weary of being around wolves. I may live in a home full of vampires, but wolves were something that I just wasn't use to yet. I was comfortable around Paul, but I wasn't going to push myself yet to be around the other boys of the reservation yet.

Chris was so happy living on the rez. _I_ was happy for her. She deserved to have someone worship her the way that Paul did. They would take walks out on the beach, wade in the water and just recently, Paul took her to some nearby caves where they went underground, seeing some of the pools of water that formed under the earths surface. She sounded ecstatic when I talked to her on the phone that night, happiness seeping into me, every time I heard of their adventures around the reservation.

We made plans for the next day to get together, joining them at a bon fire at First Beach. The wolves were all excited about this, as it was the first bon fire of the year. I wasn't sure why they waited until now to hold the first one. It was now at the end of June, already into the summer part of the year, but with it being in Forks, the rain always brought the coolness in the air with it. Not like it really mattered with the boys being a hot one oh eight temp all the time and it didn't affect the Cullen's as well. But with me, I would still feel the chill in the air, giving me goose bumps when it was slightly breezy with no sun to shine down.

It was suppose to be cloudy, like usual tomorrow, but we weren't actually having the bon fire until early evening. Esme volunteered to bring some food, knowing that Emily was cooking as well, but still called her up to go over what Emily wanted to bring. Instead of the basic hotdogs and marshmallow's, Esme was bringing side dishes as well as tons of deserts for the boys to eat as well as for me. She was spending today getting everything cooked and ready for tomorrow, putting the things that wouldn't need to be cooked till tomorrow, loaded in the fridge.

I could only shake my head and smile at seeing her speed throughout the kitchen, having multiple dishes scattered out and fixing at the same time. I had offered to help her, but she just smiled and said that was ok, that she had it under control. I knew better, I would just be in her way, regardless of my own speed that I was learning to get a hold of.

I tried to use my speed often, but found myself slipping back to my own human habits of walking and jogging normally when going out to do my exercise. I didn't really need it, but it was something that I was use to, regardless if my body was stuck at the age of thirty. Edward always going with me and running at my pace, just in case one of the minions would make themselves known. None of them had came around since the time by the cliff, minus the clubbing night where no harm was done, but I was grateful for Edward wanting to protect me. He wouldn't say a word while I jogged, but only to slide me a few crooked smiles my way. Making me blush every time.

Jasper and Emmett kept me entertained on the Wii while Esme cooked. Carlisle, Edward, Rosalie and Alice took out to hunt, making sure that their thirst would be in check for tomorrow. There would be no _normal_ humans at the beach tomorrow, but they done it as a precaution. The others going out later tonight while I slept.

Emmett finally let me race him on one of his games, proving again, that a human could beat him. I won three games in a row, with no help from Jasper. I made sure of that. If I was to beat Emmett, I wanted to do it on my own. Jasper gave in and decided to race me as well. This time I beat Jasper two out of three of the games. The boys were depressed after realizing that they weren't the best in the house any longer on the games. Proving that both Chris and I both could take Jasper and Emmett on their games any day. I done my own victory dance after each of the wins, earning laughs from both of the big kids.

The books that I had been reading lately to kill time were from Carlisle's study, but they were mostly made up of medical and history books. I could never get myself into history, even in school I barely passed by on the subject. And medical? Well, that was like another language to me. I had no clue as to what was being said in those books. I would glance through any of the books, but none of them holding my concentration long enough to get through an eighth of the book.

So here I was now, laying on the bed, propped up and re-reading my Twilight book _again._ I never minded reading the story. I was living in it. Well, kind of. It was just an addicting book and I longed for the other books to go through again. I was just past the part where Bella was almost crushed by the truck, had it not been for Edward rescuing her when Edward himself walked into the bedroom.

Every time I was engrossed in the book and I seen him, it made my heart flutter, realizing that where I was, was true. "Re reading the book again love? Are you ever going to get tired of it?" he asked chuckling, coming to sit by my feet that were pulled up to me on the bed. I shook my head and laughed, "No, I love this story. It's a genuine romance story."

"Really? A human who falls in love with a vampire is a genuine romance story huh?" he leaned back on his elbows, watching me with a smirk on his face. I nudged him softly with my toes before putting the book down on the bed side table. "You know what I mean. Girl falls in love with a dangerous man, said man falling in love with said girl, coming to her rescue in the time of need, just in time to save her life." I said smiling, wrapping my arms around my knees.

"Hmmm, well, now that you put it that way, it does sound romantic. Only you left out a killer on the lose and dangerous animals that could harm said girl." he said, rolling over and crawling to me like a predator stalking his prey. His eyes were a drawing from gold to almost a black color in lust as he made his way closer to my side. He gaze never wavered from mine as I sat there, dazzled by his looks. My breathing hitched in my chest, causing me to gasp shallow breaths.

"Breathe Dawn." Edward whispered with a smug look, reaching my side and sweeping back a strand of hair that had fallen out of my pony tail, behind my ear. I blinked and took a deep breath to catch up the oxygen for my brain. "How do you do that?" I asked breathlessly, looking at him in wonder.

He burrowed his eye brows in confusion. "Do what love?" I chucked and turned, breaking my gaze from his and feeling a warm feeling spread throughout my body. "Dazzle me. All you have to do is just look at me and I get lost in your eyes." I shook my head, looking back over at him.

He looked down, leaning on one arm and traced a pattern on my jeans with the other hand. "It's one thing that we're designed to do. One thing just to draw you near us. Everything about us draws you in. Our looks, our smell, just to get you near us so we can drain you of your blood easier." he finished whispering.

I took a hold of his chin, bringing his gaze up to me. "You would never hurt me Edward. Or anyone in that matter. You're too kind of heart. All of you Cullen's are. Look at Carlisle. He spends every day working in a hospital where there is always the constant linger of blood in the air and it doesn't even affect him."

Edward grinned slightly, shaking his head. "You put too much confidence in a monster." If he kept this up, he was going to get me pissed again. The way that he just kept putting himself down was just ridiculous. "No you listen here Cullen." I said, turning myself so I was sitting on my knees and leaning back on my feet, facing his relaxed form that was stretched out on the bed. "You are no monster. No monster that I know would have a guardian angel. A soul. Do you not get that? Or did you just forget? Everything that you ever knew about yourselves has been wrong. You _don't _have to feed off of humans. You are not _damned_ forever, you _do_ have a soul and you _do_ have a guardian angel." I finished by pushing against his chest, forcing him to lay flat on the mattress with me leaning over him.

Edward looked up at me with love shining on the black irises. Either that, or it was just pure lust. I moved to straddle him, placing my hands on his chest to keep him down. I didn't have that much strength to keep him there if he wanted to move, but I was letting him know I wanted him to stay there.

"You really are something, you know that?" he whispered, a smile on his lips, bearing his white teeth. "Hmmm," I grinned at him, "I think someone once told me that. Although I can't remember who." Edwards eyes lowered in slits, a soft growl radiating throughout his chest. "Oh you can't remember huh?"

Before I could blink, Edward had me flipped over on the bed, tickling my sides. I laughed so hard I snorted, causing me to laugh even harder. Edward stopped, laughing so hard he had to lean back on his legs that were tucked under him from my side, shaking his head.

"Little sis, do you actually just snort?" Emmett hollered from downstairs, causing me to laugh just as hard again, snorting for the second time.

"Ok, enough." Alice said from the doorway, chuckling while looking between Edward and I. I reigned in the amusement, wrapping my arms around my torso to help stop. Rolling to my side, I bit my bottom lip to keep a chuckle from escaping. My eyes were watering so bad I could hardly see the little pixie.

"You" Alice pointed at me, "Have to get some sleep. Tomorrow is the bon fire and you'll want to be able to stay up late. I imagine it'll be a fun time, even though I can't see anything with the wolves being there." she finished with frustration showing on her face.

"Oh relax Alice," Edward said, laying on the bed to pull me close to him. "We're just having a good time and there's still plenty of time before she has to go to sleep. Why do you have to be such a buzz kill?" I chuckled, wrapping my arms on top of his. "A buzz kill? Edward, you're going to regret that." Alice said, her hands on her hips. I shook my head and looked over at Edward, "She's right babe. It's after eleven and I need some sleep. I was getting tired when I was reading. It won't take me much and I'll be out."

I looked over at Alice and winked. She beamed and looked over at Edward with a pointed glare. Edward huffed, "Alright." he said, kissing my neck, making me groan. Alice turned to walk out of the room, "That's not helping Edward." she said over her shoulder. Edward growled softly as I chuckled, patting his arm. "She only means what's best." I tried to reassure him.

"I know. Let's get you tucked in." I leaned up as he turned the blankets down. Edward had been sleeping under the blankets with me, as seeing since I could heal myself, we had no doubt then that I couldn't get sick. Plus on top of that, Alice had went out and bought me a heating blanket to lay on top of us, warming Edward's skin slightly to where it wasn't as cold as ice.

Edward sighed, "Love, can I ask you a question?" I leaned back towards him, turning my head slightly. "Sure. What's on your mind?" Edward hesitated before finally decided to speak the question on his mind. "If you could have children again, would you?" he whispered. I rolled back over, contemplating my answer for only a second. "Yes."

Edward laid there for a moment, "But you know that I can't do that for you, don't you?" I chuckled, closing my eyes briefly, "Edward, don't you remember anything I said about what happened in Breaking Dawn?" he positioned himself to where he was leaning up on his elbow looking down at me. I turned, meeting his eyes. "You're to be an angel. You're body is stuck at the age of thirty. You may not be able to have anymore children." he whispered.

I looked up at him with love in my eyes. My heart soared at the thought of him worrying about me. "But we don't know if I can or not. That's something else we'll have to bring up to Michael next time. Don't worry about it until then." I said, leaning up to kiss him softly on his cold lips. He gave me a crooked small smile before nodding and laying back down, wrapping me in his arms. I rolled over, burying my face in his chest. "If all that I can have is memories of my boys, then I'm happy Edward. I _had_ two children. I may have lost them, but the memory of them will last me forever."

He leaned down and kissed me on my head before humming my lullaby. I wrapped my arms around his now warming body and sighed, drifting off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to feather light kisses on my neck, working their way over my collarbone to my shoulder, making me smile and moan. "If you do this every morning, I may not want to ever get out of bed." I said dreamily. Edward chuckled against my skin.

I rolled onto my back, Edward shifting slightly to allow me to stretch. After my huge yawn, Edward leaned down to kiss me softly. I stopped his progress towards me, covering my mouth. "Ew, Edward. Morning breath." He chuckled, rolling back slightly. I sat up, making my way off the bed and went to the bathroom to do my morning business.

After freshening up, I made my way back into bed, sliding under the covers. Edward raised them up slightly more for me to move easier and I made my way back into his arms. "Better?" he asked me smirking. I nodded and smiled, leaned over and kissed him softly. "Much better." I replied, smiling against his lips. I sighed and tucked myself against his chest as he laid back down on the mattress on his back.

"Edward?" I asked him, looking up at him. "Hmm?" he replied with his eyes closed and one arm tucked behind his head like he was sleeping. "How is it that you were able to….you know….make love to me at the club?" I asked bashfully. Sex is not one thing that I liked to talk publicly about, not even in a private room, knowing that all the rest of the family could hear us throughout the house.

Edward opened his golden eyes and looked down at me lovingly, kissing my forehead. "Well, for one, I no longer have the bloodlust eating away at me. You're blood no longer calls to me like it did at the beginning. That was the major thing. And second, now that you're an angel and you can heal yourself, I'm no longer afraid of hurting you as bad. If you noticed, I wasn't gripping you hard. I was actually gripping the seat some of the time, taking my strength out on the cushions." he replied chuckling. "I'm surprised we haven't received a call yet wanting money for replacement of them."

I smiled up at him, "You mean you no longer fear hurting me? As in I'm not longer the weak human?" He nodded hesitantly, smiling his crooked smile. "I wouldn't say I no longer fear hurting you, because I do, it's just that I have better control of knowing what not to do that could _really_ hurt you. I still have to watch what I do, because you still can get hurt. I just try to focus my strength on something else around me. But believe me, I can't wait till you become a full nephilim. That means you'll be even _less_ breakable." he ended, turning towards me to capture my lips against his in a soft kiss, slowly working into a more passionate kiss.

Edward pulled away, causing me to let out a groan. "Shit." he said under his breath. I looked at him quizzically. He looked back down at me with look of sorry across his face.

At this time, Alice decided to make herself known, bounding into the room just as she did last night. "Damn it Alice!" I started, rolling away from Edward, laying on my stomach and taking my pillow and covering my head with it, pulling it down over my ears. "Why do you always have to interrupt? Can't you just let us be, just for _one_ morning or night? " I muffled from under the pillow.

Edward chuckled and rubbed my back in slow soft circles. Alice huffed from the doorway, no doubt crossing her arms in front of her. "Well excuse me Miss Sunshine, be we have to get you ready for the bonfire."

I jerked my head up from under the pillow, making my hair fall over my face like a curtain. "The bonfire isn't till this evening, Alice. It's only nine in the morning. There's plenty of time." I replied, trying to blow the hair away from my face. When that didn't work, I moaned and brought a hand up, swiping my hair back, slamming my hand down on the mattress again.

I was right, Alice was standing there with her arms crossed in front of her and a look of authority on her face. "Besides, I have to eat first." I dropped my head back into the pillow, face first. Edward laughed, as Alice huffed, "Fine, I'll have Esme get your breakfast ready. But you're mine after you get done." I heard her little patter of feet prance away from the doorway, no doubt just for my benefit to hear her leave.

"Don't think I won't take me time eating Alice!" I hollered as I raised my head up quickly, before dropping it back down on the pillow. "Damn little pixie." I mumbled into the fluffiness. Edward laughed again, before leaning over me to place small kisses on the back of my neck, making me moan again for a whole new reason.

He worked his way to my shoulder, nipping at it through the shirt. I jerked up, totally not expecting that move from him. "What are you doing?" I exclaimed. He smiled at me, leaning back down on his elbow next to me. "Getting you up. You need to go get your shower and get dressed before going downstairs." he said, leaning over and kissing my still surprised face.

"Fine." I mumbled, coming out of my shock, flipping over to make my way back to the bathroom. Edward continued to chuckle as I looked back over at him, giving him a menacing look before shutting the bathroom door. Edward let out a laugh before getting out of the bed, letting me know he was going down to help Esme with my breakfast. I mumbled my reply, not really mad at him, just mad at Alice because she couldn't leave us alone.

I grumbled to myself, no doubt everyone else hearing me. Taking off my shirt, "Damn pixie can't leave us alone for fifteen friggin minutes to ourselves. Just wait, I'll get her back." A booming laugh came from downstairs, coming through the walls. "Good luck with that little sis! She'll see you coming a mile away!" I threw my shirt down in the corner of the bathroom. "DAMN!" I exclaimed, causing everyone else in the house to laugh.

"JUST YOU WAIT ALICE CULLEN!" I hollered, no doubt they all heard me without the screaming, causing another round of laughter to shake through the walls a third time. I finished getting undressed and starting the shower. As I stepped into the hot water, a flood of ideas came to my mind on how to get her back. Knowing it was no use as to act on any of them, I still thought of ideas, just to torture the little pixie.

I thought of sneaking into her room, putting Vaseline in all her Louis Vuitton and Jimmy Choo shoes. Short sheeting her bed sheets - but that wouldn't work because they don't sleep. Hacking into her laptop, making a screen shot of her desktop and making that her background picture so that she wouldn't be able to access any of her files - but that wouldn't work because I would have _no_ clue as to where to begin on her password. I could go and hide all of her makeup, making her not able to make me up for any 'occasion' - but that wouldn't work because she could just sniff out the stuff and find them in a heart beat. So really, the only thing that I could do was stuff her shoes with Vaseline.

"DON'T YOU DARE DAWN CARTER! YOU HAVE NO CLUE AS TO WHAT YOU'LL START!" Alice screamed from the bathroom door, causing me to bust out laughing. "Ya, like you won't see me ahead of time Alice, just like you didn't see all the ideas that just came from my head right now. I just like putting you on edge." I said in a normal voice, washing off the body wash and turning off the water.

I heard a thump on the other side of the door and imagined Alice stomping her foot and walking off. I laughed, hurrying to dry myself off after stepping out of the shower. I hurried and wrapped the large towel around me before combing and drying my hair as quick as possible. I turned a went to grab the door knob to go to the bedroom when my foot slipped on the wet tiled floor, causing my second fall in the bathroom since I got here.

"AAAHHH!" I screamed, hitting my arm on the counter top and my legs collapsing and hitting the door on the way down, blocking the door from opening up. "SHIT!" I exclaimed under my breath, holding my arm and wincing at the pain from my ankle that was pushed against the door.

A knock came from the door, making me wince even more. "Damn." I whispered. "Dawn? Are you ok love?" Edward asked from the other side of the door. I hissed, trying to move my legs from the door so that it would open, but with only one arm that wasn't hurting, it was kind of impossible. I shifted my body so that I could roll slowly to the side and slide my body using the one arm that wasn't hurt, coming to rest next to the toilet stool and pulled myself against the wall.

"No, I'm not ok, but you can open the door now Edward." I hissed through my clenched teeth. The door slowly opened to see a shocked Edward look down at me. My head was resting against the wall with my legs cocked at an angle in front of me, leaving them in a still slightly bent angle from how they hit against the door and me cradling my other arm with my good one.

Edward flew to my side in a blur, stooping down and taking my bad arm in his hand, slowly lifting it up until I hissed in pain and screamed. "You've dislocated your arm. You won't be able to heal from this until I get it re-set. What else hurts?" he whispered, looking at me with concern. "My legs. Although I think I just hit them pretty good. I don't think anything's broken." I strained out from the pain. "Move your legs straight out if you can for me love." He took a small hop back on his foot to watch me move my legs.

I held my breath, making stars appear behind my eyelids when I closed them as I straightened my legs out, slowly but surely. I let my air out once they were straightened out. "Carlisle?" Edward whispered, looking back over at me with pain in his own eyes. "Now what?" I mumbled, closing my eyes and rolling my head towards him. "You've broken you're left ankle as well love." he whispered. "Damn it. I just can't get anywhere without breaking something, can I?" I asked more to myself. Edward chuckled lightly as Carlisle made his way in to the bathroom.

"Oh dear." he said, looking down at me. I looked at Carlisle and winced. "I know, I know. Don't start. Just help me set everything and then I'll heal myself Carlisle." I groaned. Carlisle took a deep breath and let it out, kneeling down by my ankle. "She's also dislocated her shoulder Carlisle. We can do both at the same time." Edward suggested, making my hear rate beat faster, panic racing through my veins.

I felt the warmth of calm and peace rush through me, calming my anxiety attack. "Thank you Jasper." I whispered. "No problem little darlin'." Jasper said from the bedroom. "What, is everyone waiting out in the bedroom for me?" I asked, looking over at Carlisle. He chuckled and shook his head. "Just Jasper. I had everyone else wait downstairs. I just had a feeling that I would need Jasper." I nodded, closing my eyes again.

"I don't think setting both at the same time is a good idea Edward." Carlisle started. I opened my eyes and winced as he applied slight pressure to my ankle. "She would pass out from the shock of the pain. It's best if we do this one at a time so that she can prepare for the pain in one place before we do the other. Too much pain will traumatize her and she'll pass out before she could heal herself." Edward and I both nodded, agreeing with him.

Carlisle quickly told me what I had to do, breathe in through my nose and out through my mouth as he counted down from ten and quickly tried to align my bones. I screamed as he set my ankle, holding it like a vice so that it wouldn't move. Carlisle reminded me to repeat the process with my shoulder once I calmed down and nodded to Edward.

Edward repeated the same step, only he jerked my arm at five instead of one, causing me to scream even louder when the loud pop came, notifying us that my shoulder was back in place. "Son of a BITCH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, flopping my other leg against the floor, trying to move my body away from the source of what caused my pain, Edward and Carlisle. But I knew they were just helping, but it was just a natural reaction.

Once my vision returned to normal and I was breathing at a normal but slightly hard rate, Edward leaned back over me from trying to hold me in place and kissed my forehead. "It's over love. It's over." he whispered. I closed my eyes and nodded, still trying to catch my breath. "Dawn? Do you think you could try to heal yourself for your ankle?" Carlisle said from my feet.

I took a deep breath to calm my racing heart and nodded. I closed my eyes and pictured my ankle the way it was suppose to be and pictured myself walking and running on it as if nothing had ever happened. I heard Edward and Carlisle gasp as I opened my eyes to see the glow radiating from my entire body, healing both my shoulder and my ankle. As the light dissipated, I let out a sigh, my racing heart calmed down to normal heart rate.

I looked over at Edward and smiled, holding up my hands that he had let go just earlier and had him help me up. My towel started to slip and Edward quickly reached for it, keeping it in place as he stood in between Carlisle and I to protect my innocence from him. I reached up and took them from him, kissing him on the chin before looking over at Carlisle. "Thanks Carlisle. I owe you another one."

Carlisle rubbed the back of his head and shook his head, "You know you don't owe me a thing. I'm just glad you're ok and that you can heal yourself." I walked around Edward, reaching to take his hand as I went and followed Carlisle out of the bathroom. Jasper had already made his way out of the room, his services no longer needed.

Carlisle stopped once outside of the bathroom and leaned over, kissing my head. "We're glad you're ok Dawn. And as for the bathroom floor, Esme is calling right now to install carpet in there. That's twice you've fallen and it's two times too many." he looked at me sternly, causing me to blush. "Ya, clumsy me. I guess it is kind of good that I'm almost part angel. I'd never had this much problem before I came here." I said, shrugging my shoulders, causing the towel to slip a little more.

If vampires could blush, Carlisle would have. His eyes widened at the slip and ducked his head, making his way out of the room. Edward chuckled, "It's alright Carlisle. Don't fret about it." I looked up at Edward and blushed, knowing that Carlisle was embarrassed for what he had seen, but in reality, he hadn't seen much. It hadn't slipped but a centimeter, but it was enough that Carlisle was reminded that I was standing there in nothing but a towel covering myself.

"Let's get you dressed, hmmm?" he whispered next to my ear. I nodded eagerly, anxious to just really get out of this house, but knowing it was going to be awhile before that could happen.

Edward hurriedly collected my clothes, picking them out for me. It was supposed to be a mild afternoon and night despite the constant cloud cover, resulting in Edward picking me out a yellow sundress with a yellow button up shawl that covered my shoulders. I shook my head and gave him a disgusting look at the color that he just picked out. "What? What's wrong with this?" He asked innocently. I continued to shake my head. "I hate yellow on me Edward. I don't know why Alice didn't see that ahead of time. I'll never wear that."

Edward chuckled, walking back into the overstuffed closet, coming out with an exact replica of what he just pulled out, only it was a midnight blue color. "That must be why she also bought you this one." holding it up for my approval while he raised his eye brows. I grinned and nodded my head. "I liked the style, I just didn't like the color. I _love_ this one!" I exclaimed. He chuckled and tossed it over to me. I laid it back out on the bed and went in search of some undergarments to match the outfit. Alice must have picked out one of each color at Victoria's Secret when we went shopping last time. The reason for why I came out with so many bags.

Finding the right color and set I wanted, I dropped my towel I was still holding against me while my back was turned towards Edward. I heard him hiss from the closet doorway and in an instant I felt his cold hands, glide softly up my sides to my shoulders and back down my spine to my hips. I moaned and leaned against him, causing his own moan to come out. A slight purr radiated from his body, feeling my warm naked one against his bare chest.

Edward reached around me and grabbed the bra and took my arms and fed them into the loops for the straps. My arms limp the whole time, allowing him to dress me himself. He continued to purr as he ran his fingers with the straps up my arms softly and slowly, dragging his fingertips against my skin before taking the other arm to repeat the process. Once the straps were in place, he took the straps of the bra and wrapped them around me, me leaning away from him so he could snap them in place, causing both of us to groan from the loss of contact.

He turned me around slowly, reaching around to grab the silk and lace underwear that matched the bra. He looked into my eyes with his being almost pitch black. Lust radiated from me as he knelt down in front of me, taking one of my ankles in his hands and leaning down to kiss the ankle before feeding it threw the hole. He done the same with my other ankle, kissing it as well, causing goose bumps to rise on my flesh from his cool lips. Once both feet were in the holes, Edward slowly raised himself up, bringing the underwear with him, his fingers lightly grazing my thighs as he pulled them up.

Once on, he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to him hard, my hands flying up to his chest. I gasped and he took this moment to crash his lips to mine. I whimpered from the sweet taste of his tongue that had collided with mine. Edward reached up and took the back of my head, holding me to him with his other hand at my waist.

A hard banging started at the door. "If you two don't separate right now, you'll never get to the bonfire tonight!" Alice hollered from the other side. "So what Alice?" I mumbled against his lips, causing him to grin against mine. "You two are like hormonal teenagers! Get dressed and get down here! Esme is done with your breakfast Dawn! I'm losing my patience with you two!" I laughed, pulling away from Edward's grasp to pick up my dress from the bed. "Alright, alright Alice. I'm coming." I said over my shoulder to the door.

Edward made his way behind me again as I pulled the dress over my head and it snaked over my body falling down where it should be on my shoulders. "Hmmm, _I'd _like to make you come." Edward whispered in my ear huskily. I grinned and reached behind me, threading my fingers in his hair as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "That's it! Dawn, get out of there right now!" Alice screamed from the other side of the door. I laughed and turned in his arms, kissing him quickly before reaching down and grabbing the shawl, making my way out of the room barefoot, shaking my hips in a teasing manner as I left Edward by the bed.

A growl erupted from his chest and I smiled, looking over my shoulder as I opened the door to a fuming Alice. She huffed and stomped her way to the stairs, stopping to make sure I was following her. Turning to her, I glowered at her, "Oh quit with your hissy fit, silly pixie. You just can't stand us having fun can you?" I ended, letting my smile creep up on my lips, letting her know I was playing.

Alice smirked at me, turning and flew down the stairs as I followed in my normal human pace. I reached the kitchen, taking my normal spot on the island as Esme winked at me and placed my plate in front of me. Emmett walked in, a huge grin on his face. "Just can't keep your hands off each other, can you?" I shook my head and grinned back. "Nope. Not when I have a hunk of a God for my boyfriend I can't." Emmett's jaw dropped and raised his arms, motioning up and down his body, "And what do you call this?" he asked.

I chuckled, "Just a hunk." Rosalie laughed, coming into the kitchen to wrap her arms around Emmett. "Ya, but he's _my_ hunk." she said, reaching up to kiss Emmett on his cheek. Emmett grinned, "You got that right baby." Turning back to me, Emmett had to add his two cents in about my 'accident'. "So, almost half nephilim and you still manage to slip in the bathroom, huh little sis? A second time at that." he said, chuckling. I glowered at him, "Shut it Emm, I don't really feel like hearing your banter about how I'm still fragile. If you remember, I can still heal myself. I'm not all that fragile anymore."

"Ya, but you still manage to get yourself hurt gracefully." Emmett boomed, laughing with Rosalie still tucked next to him.

I rolled my eyes and dug into my biscuits and gravy that Esme had perfected over the past couple of days. Since I had been craving them, Esme made it a point to try to fix them every morning for me. I groaned as I tasted her best batch yet. "Esme, you have got to put the rest of this stuff in the fridge. I'll have this for breakfast tomorrow. This is absolutely mouth watering. I think you got it right." I said around a mouthful of food.

She chuckled and began to pack everything up in containers before putting it in the fridge. "I'm glad I finally got it right." she said, shaking her head. "Do you want the same every morning?" she asked, turning towards me. I shook my head, "No, I'll have it tomorrow, but now that you've perfected it, I know you'll remember how you done it. You can surprise me next time with whatever you want." I chuckled, taking my time on the food, just like I promised Alice.

It took me twenty minutes to get through just my plate, making sure I took all the time I could as I drank my milk to wash it down. Edward had come down stairs and had been sitting with me for the past ten, laughing at all the comments Alice had been complaining to Edward in her head about me taking my time. "I think you've put her off for as long as you can love. You had better let Alice start her wonder on you." he turned to me and kissed my forehead as I sat my glass down.

He looked down at me and laughed, a frown furled across my eyebrows. "What?" I asked. Edward took his thumb and ran it over my lips, wiping off the milk that had crossed over my lips and still resided there. I pulled away and bashfully ducked my head, wiping off the excess with the back of my hand. "Sorry." I whispered, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Nothing to be sorry for. You looked absolutely adorable with a milk mustache." I blushed, looking out of the sliding doors next to me, seeing the sun peak out of the clouds in spots, illuminating parts of the grass outside. I sighed. "I know love, but Alice has other plans for you right now. We'll get you outside soon. It's not too much longer till the bon fire tonight. Maybe we could go out for a walk after she's done." Edward said beside me. I nodded, looking over at him.

I suddenly felt a prickle on the back of my neck again, indicating someone was coming. This feeling felt like the one I had in the club, seconds before the minion showed up, but different than the time on the cliff and the fight. I looked at Edward with wide eyes, fear trickling into me before feeling a wave of calm wash through me. Jasper raced into the kitchen, alerting Edward with his thoughts as Edward looked back and forth between me and him. "What's wrong?" Edward asked sternly, standing up to walk around me, looking out of the glass doors. "I don't know. I just have that feeling like before. I don't have them with the angels, that feeling is just of lightness in my neck, the strong tingling is the minions. Does that mean one's outside?"

I stood up, walking behind Edward, putting my hands on his back. He shook his head, glaring intently out towards the woods. "I don't see anything, but just to be on the safe side, Alice?" He called, the little pixie flying into the kitchen. "I don't see anything Edward, it's all fuzzy." Edward nodded, turned around and took me in his arms, speaking to Alice over my head. "Why don't you girls take Dawn upstairs while Emmett, Jasper and I take a run outside? Carlisle? You stay here to help the girls in case something happens here." Edward demanded as Carlisle also flew into the room, nodding as they all now stood in the same room with us.

Edward kissed me quickly and turned me around, slightly pushing me towards Alice's outstretched hand. I took it and look back over my shoulder at Edward, concerned. "Don't worry about us darlin'." Jasper said, walking to Edward's side, joined by Emmett. "We'll go check everything out and we'll try to be back as quick as we can." Edward finished. I nodded, following Alice, Rosalie and Esme up the stairs to Alice's room. I walked straight to the window, glancing anxiously outside towards the same woods that Edward had been staring into.

I bit my lip as I watched the guys stand outside for a few seconds before flying into the woods in such speed that I almost missed seeing which direction they went. "Everything's going to be ok Dawn." Alice said from behind me, putting her hand on my shoulder to comfort me. I nodded, looking back over at her before turning back toward the window again. "Did Edward hear someone? Is that the reason why they went towards the woods?" I asked, not turning my attention from the woods.

Alice sighed, "Yes, it was very faint. But what he heard was something that he wasn't expecting. It was someone thinking about how they wanted to protect you. It was almost as if they wanted to keep guard of you. He's quite puzzled about it, as seeing how you only get those feelings that a minion is coming." Alice shrugged her shoulders. "That's what he said to Jasper and Emmett outside before running off." I nodded, breaking my train of sight from the woods to cross over to the bed, sitting down and wrapping my arms around my ribs.

"Let's get your mind off of things a little and start getting you ready for tonight. Hmmm?" asked Esme from the vanity, setting out the makeup. I nodded slowly, standing to go over to the vanity. I slowly walked to the seat in front of the desk and mirror, sitting myself in the soft padded seat, looking into the mirror at myself as Esme and Rosalie started fluffing up my hair, trying to make a decision on how to do my hair. Alice, sorting through her makeup to find the right colors.

I wasn't really paying any attention as to what any of them were saying, my mind on what was going on in the woods. They had been out there for ten minutes, not hearing a thing from them, making me anxious and scared as to what was going on. _Edward? Edward, what's going on?_ I thought out to him, hoping that he could hear me. _"We'll be back soon love, don't worry."_ was the only reply I got. I sighed and closed my eyes.

Another fifteen minutes passed, the girls finishing up my hair. They only curled it slightly, leaving it in soft waves as Alice was finishing up with my makeup, knowing that I didn't have the patience today to sit in the chair for very long. _Edward, what's going on?_ I tried again to get some answers. I knew that if they had found nothing, they would have returned sooner than now.

I received no reply, making my heart race and feel empty against the tugging sensation that I always felt when he was away from me. "What's wrong Dawn?" asked Rosalie, picking up on my racing heart beat. I turned to Alice, "What have you seen Alice? Can you pick anything up?" my eyes blurring with tears from the lack of contact from Edward. Alice's eyes glazed over, trying to get a read on what was happening. Her eyes cleared up and she looked at me, shaking her head. "I can't see much. Just the boys in the woods, talking to each other and possibly with someone else there. I can't be for sure on who because it's blurry. But they will return Dawn, I can see that."

I nodded my head, getting up from the chair and walking to the window again. Standing there and watching into the woods, I caught a glimpse of a bright light, quickly forming and dissipating. _Edward?_ I simply thought out to him, worried out of my mind. _"We'll be back in a few, love. We're ok." _he replied, a gush of air escaping my lungs from the breath that I didn't know I was holding. I turned to Alice and smiled, nodding to let her know they were ok. She smiled back, turning to clean off the vanity of the makeup that was scattered around.

Rosalie and Esme were now sitting on the bed, watching me. I smiled at them and turned back to the window, waiting for the guys to walk back towards the house. Carlisle entered the room, "Any news on the boys?" he asked, looking from one of us to the other. I turned, smiling. "They'll be back in a few minutes. I don't know what happened yet, but Alice could see them talking to someone who was fuzzy and I seen a bright light shine in the woods before going out. Whoever it was, is gone."

Carlisle came up to me and wrapped me in his arms, kissing the top of my head. "I know you're worried, but we're all here to protect you. Don't be scared my child." he whispered. I shook my head. "I'm suppose to protect you all, not the other way around." I mumbled into his chest, bringing my arms around to hug him back. "But not until you've received your nephilim side Dawn. Don't forget that. You have to be cautious until then." I stepped back out of his arms to look at him in frustration.

"If I don't try to protect you all, how am I ever going to be a nephilim if I keep trying to escape what's destined for me? You can't protect me at all times Carlisle. Not Edward, not Emmett, no one. I'll get hurt sooner or later. If you remember what Michael said, I'm supposed to change when I sacrifice my human side for someone I love. To protect them. Don't you get it, it doesn't matter if you all are trying to protect me or not, it's going to happen. Until then, you'll have to accept what fate has in store for me."

I turned to look out the window, my arms crossing over my ribs again, ending the conversation. I heard Carlisle sigh behind me. "And even still, we'll be there to help you." Edward said from the doorway. I turned quickly, a gasp coming from my lips as I ran to him, leaping into his arms, burying my face in his neck and wrapping my legs around his waist. A sob escaping my lips, Edward mumbled something softly to the others, me not being able to hear what he was saying. I felt Edward move, walking to our room as he sat down on the edge of the bed with me still entangled around him. He softly rubbed my back and spoke soothing words into my ear as he kissed my neck. Still sobbing, I gripped him harder, not wanting to let him go.

Within a few minutes, I calmed down enough for Edward to lift me out of my grip and sat me on his lap sideways, tucking my head under his chin. "Who was it? What did they want?" I asked softly, knowing that everyone else in the house was being quiet enough to hear what he had to say.

Edward sighed, placing a kiss on my forehead before starting. "You're instincts were correct. It was a minion." I pulled back to look at his face, worried. "But this one was different. It was the same one from the club that we seen." I looked at him, waiting for him to continue. I never seen the minion that night, so I had no clue as to what he looked like if I was ever to come across him again. "Jasper felt his emotions as he talked to us and his thoughts implied he was telling the truth as well. He's very…..protective of you, I guess you could say."

I shook my head puzzled._ Why in the world would a minion be protective of me?_ I thought to myself, forgetting that I was aiming towards Edward in reality. "I can't be for sure as to why. And really, he doesn't understand it himself. He didn't say it, but his thoughts implied that there was a connection to you somehow." I turned my head to look out the window before turning back to him, confusion on my face. "A connection? But how can there be a connection? How in the world could I be connected to a minion? The only connection I have in this _world_ if you want to put it that way, is my real father, Jamaerah."

I stood up from his lap to pace around the floor. "This doesn't make any sense. Why would he feel the need to protect me?" I stopped to turn towards Edward. He was watching me, watching my stiff movements in my body. He rose, coming over to me to wrap me in his arms. "We don't know. He doesn't either, love. Jasper said that he felt love radiate from him. Only it wasn't a love like I feel towards you. It was something as like a family type of love for you. No lust, no sexual feelings toward you. Only longing and the urge to protect you."

"Longing?" I questioned, shaking my head before resting it on his chest. "But if he didn't have the lust feeling, how could he have a longing feeling? Wouldn't one be similar to the other?" Edward shook his head. "No, Jasper said this longing felt like something he never had. Something that he wished he had and seen in your life. I read from his thoughts that he's seen us together. He watched Chris and Paul, then came here to see our family from the woods. His thoughts were not of stalking, only watching over you. He was watching the family, making sure that you were well protected here. He's actually quite frantic over the thought of you getting hurt by one of the other minions who may decide to try to take you down. His thoughts implied that the one we came across at the cliffs were not planned and the minion was disciplined for his actions. They did not want to take any actions till they were aware of your surroundings."

I lifted my head after he finished, searching his eyes for comfort. "So it wasn't planned? Do they mean to come after me any time soon? Did he say?" the questions pouring from my mouth, not letting Edward get a chance to answer them in between. Edward shook his head, reaching up to trace along my jaw, then tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear. "No to all of your questions. He has no idea when they are planning to attack until they are ordered to."

I groaned, not liking the answers I got. I mean, seriously, I didn't _want _to be attacked, but if I was having someone who wanted to protect me that was on the enemy's side, it would be nice to know when the next attack would be. "Cass had said that the minions have tricks, do you think that this is one of their tricks?" Edward shook his head, "No, his thoughts were pure. I highly doubt that this is something set up." His eyes burrowed together.

"But that's not the thing that has me wondering the most." Edward started. I looked back up at him, curious now as to what else there was that he could possibly be puzzled by. Edward took a unneeded breath before continuing as he held his hand against the side of my head, his fingers in my hair.

"He looks almost like you, love."

**So what did you think? Leave a review! xoxo**


	23. Chapter 23

**So writing time has decreased. I'm soooo sorry. But I'm promising to try to get chapters updated every week. I love this story, as it stays in my mind constantly, playing out again and again. But trying to get to my laptop to write it all is what's slowing me down. But I WILL PUSH FORWARD! I'm not letting up on this, I promise! :o) **

**Disclaimer: Hmmmm, last time I checked, I was still me. Not SM.**

~ Chapter 23 ~

Chris POV

Paul and I were getting ready for the bon fire, taking our time since it didn't start for another two hours. The thoughts of the past weeks activities running through my mind.

The last activity had Paul taken me to, was the pools in the local caves. The light that filtered through the water up to the inside cave was absolutely spectacular. We had to swim from one of the cliffs, down to where the cave was located under the water. We had to dive down twenty feet to enter the large tunnel leading up to the pool, coming up in the center of it.

There was a large ledge around the pool, large enough that you could sit out patio furniture in, but you wouldn't be able to have those in here, as when the tide comes in, it fills the cave up completely with water. Today was a gentle day in the ocean, making this the perfect time to enjoy this private location. We laid on our stomachs along the ledge of the pool, staring down into the water, watching the water reflect the light from underneath up to the cave walls flickering bluish white light around us.

Fish would occasionally swim in, small ones. Paul said they were rainbow and clown fish. Upon closer look, that's exactly what they looked like. Rainbow colors reflecting off the rainbow fish, while orange and white stripes surrounded the clown fish, making it looked like someone had taken bright markers to them. We had laid in that cave for hours, discussing our future and what we had been through. Paul wanted to know even more of mine and Dawn's past together, what we had done together.

Even though I had already known of the Quileute legends, I asked Paul to tell me of them. With Paul telling them, it made me picture them a lot more clearer, than reading them in the books or watching them in the movies. I was instantly drawn to them, imagining the scenario right in front of me. It took me a bit to come out of the vision, as Paul had been calling my name to get my attention.

I shook my head now, trying to come out of the same thought and vision I had then. Picking up my black skinny jeans, I slipped them on. Pulling on my Harley Davidson shirt I've had for years over my head afterwards. It was a summer shirt, so putting on my black sandals to match, I headed for the living room to find the rest of the crew.

Dawn had called a bit ago, letting us know of what happened with their 'visitor'. It still shocked me that she could have a minion that wanted to protect her. I knew they were always on cautious alert, waiting for another one to pop up to try to kill her, so they called to let us know what happened earlier in the day. The guys knew of course, even during the bon fire they would be having two wolves patrol the area to keep us safe.

Like that would really even help, they could just manifest anywhere. Right in front of us as a matter of fact, but I had no worries since we were going to have the rest of the pack and all of the Cullen's at the bon fire. This thought made me chuckle internally, vampires at a bon fire. I love them to death, but I sure hope they don't pick a fight or trip by the fire. They'd be gone instantly. But who ever heard of a clumsy vampire? And I highly doubted that any of the Cullen's would be picking any fights. Not since they'd proven themselves to the pack that they were civilized vampires.

Turning the corner from the hallway, I seen Emily working busily in the kitchen and Paul, Sam and Jacob sitting in the living room, discussing who they were going to have patrol during the bon fire. I shook my head and smiled at them. They were such worry warts.

Turning my direction since the boys were busy in a discussion, I headed to Emily. "Need any help girl?" I asked, walking into the kitchen. Emily huffed and put her hands on her head in a frantic maneuver. "Oh you have no idea. I feel like a chicken with my head cut off and Sam's busy with the pack going over last minute details." I stepped further into the kitchen, taking in all the pots and pans, baking dishes and the mess scattered over the entire counter space.

"Well, point me in the right direction and I'll help." I offered. Emily thanked me with her eyes. "You are a blessing. How about taking out what's in the oven in just a few minutes, getting some of the already done dishes in their carrying cases, piling all the dirty dishes in the sink while I go and get ready?" she looked at me worriedly. I nodded, smiling as I turned to her. "Sure, not a problem. Go get a shower to relax a bit. I'll have everything washed up too before you get done." Emily smiled and took off at a jog towards her room.

I took out what she had in the oven, sitting them on available counter space before turning around to start packing up what she had all ready. Finishing up with that task, I turned to start on the dirty dishes, letting the water and soap fill up in the sink.

I stood there, watching the water running, thinking of my best friend. Shaking me head, I closed my eyes for a moment, wishing that there was something that I could do to help her. Saying a silent prayer, I wished that everything would work out ok. I was never one to pray much, only when in times of need, not only for myself, but for others who desperately needed it

I opened my eyes to start on the dishes, wiping off the burnt and dried food that had already encrusted on the pots and pans. My mind still on Dawn, I felt warm arms wrap around my waist. I sighed and leaned back into the muscular arms of the one that I shared my life with. "What's wrong babe?" Paul whispered into my ear. I swallowed thickly, trying to keep the tears at bay. "I'm scared." I whispered brokenly. "Of what?" he asked, taking the pot that was in my hand out and placed it back in the water before turning me around.

My hands were still wet, but I didn't care at this point. I put them on his chest and leaned my head down, my eyes closed to keep the tears from falling. "Of Dawn. She's in so much danger and here we are, having a bon fire. Do you really think this is for the best Paul?" I asked looking up into his eyes, tears still threatening to fall. He reached up and caressed my cheek. "Shouldn't we be over there helping her figure these things out? I mean, it's not something that she can ignore. Her life is in danger."

Paul had a caring look on his face, while he stared into my eyes. "It will be fine Chris. The only reason why we are keeping up with our plan for the bon fire, is because you both need some type of distraction, even if it is just for a night. You need something to wind down to. It's not that we're forgetting about what's going on, it's about keeping some normalcy in your lives as well. It wouldn't help either one of you to keep you going day by day, having it on your minds. She'll be fine tonight. You as well. You both will be around the ones that love you and would do anything for you. Don't worry, we have this under control." he ended, placing a kiss on my forehead.

Looking down at me, he gave me that look that meant 'end of story'. I nodded, pulling him close to hold him. He rubbed his hands down my back before squeezing me and pulling me back slightly. "These dishes need to get washed. How about I help dry while you wash?" he offered. I smiled up at him and nodded, turning around to finish what I had started, my tears now dried up.

The bon fire was blazing against the orange sky, setting for the evening, twilight starting to set in. I sat on one of the logs that was by the fire and looked around my new family and friends, watching them play on the ocean line. Emily was chasing after Claire, who was running down the beach with sea shells in her hand, both of them laughing from the chase. Seth and Embry was sitting on one of the beach logs on the opposite side of the fire, laughing and pushing each other after a joke. Jacob was with Jasper and Emmett, all three talking and laughing about jokes that the Cullen's had done to each other. They were currently talking about the time that they stole an outfit of Alice's, cutting holes into the shirt and pants and flying them on the flag pole of the school. I shook my head, chuckling to myself.

Alice, Dawn and Edward were with Kim and Leah, talking about Dawn's previous life back home. Dawn was pretty upbeat about it, no sadness crossing her face as she spoke about her boys. The light from the bon fire and the sun setting gleaming in her eyes as she told stories about them.

Sam and Paul were walking back from the forest line after giving instructions to Collin and Brady on patrolling. Paul was Sam's third in command, even though he wasn't fazing as much as he use to. I sighed, thinking about how I was keeping him from what he was designed to do. I had been speaking to him lately about going out to patrol more often and he agreed, suggesting just two days out of the week to start with and a few hours at that. He was still so insecure about what happened to me, I couldn't help but regret what had happened, but I could see his point of view from it.

"Well look who's all here, the Cullen freaks and the Reservation gang." Everyone went quiet, turning to the loud voice that spoke up above all of them. I turned, watching three lanky boys walk up to our group. I squinted, trying to see through the fire from which they were coming up on the other side of. Paul came straight up to me, wrapping his arms around me for protection.

"And just who are you?" Sam asked, coming up to them, walking around the fire. I looked up at Paul and reached down, taking his hand and walking around the other side of the fire to get a better view of who these boys were. "I'm Mike, this is Eric and Jordan." the blonde spoke. I raised my eye brows. _Mike Newton? Eric Yorkie? _I thought, _But who's the Jordan kid?_ Paul leaned down to me, hearing my thoughts. "You know these boys?" he whispered. I nodded. "Sort of. Mike and Eric was in the book. I don't know who the Jordan boy is though. Mike is one for not taking no for an answer when it comes to girls and Eric was kind of the good guy in the bunch." I whispered back.

"Apparently they portrayed something different in the book then what they're like here. From what I've heard, Mike is a little tough guy that thinks he can push his way into anything, even though he's kind of scrawny. He's always asking for a fight. Eric's his right hand man who sticks up for him for everything, including jumping in the fights with him. Jordan is Mike's left hand man, sticking back to watch for anyone who might cause a problem while Mike and Eric does their 'business'." Paul whispered.

I kept my eyes trained to the three who were now crossing their arms in front of them, challenging Sam in a silent way. Sam looked at them, anger crossing his face, but not trembling. "You need to leave. This is a private party and no outsiders are welcome." Mike chuckled shortly, looking around the group, his eyes stopping on me. He shoved his chin my way, "Who's the red head? She doesn't look like she belongs in your group."

Dawn and Edward stood, making their way over to stand next to Paul and I. I gripped Paul's hand harder, frustration ringing through my body. _Who in the hell does he think he is?_ I thought. Paul chuckled, squeezing my hand in his. _"A jerk who doesn't know any better."_ he thought back to me.

Sam looked over at me, then back at Mike. "Family. That's who she is. Now I suggest you three keep on walking the way you were headed." Mike shook his head and smiled, starting his walk towards me. Anger flooding my system. "I think she's someone who needs to be shown a good time. Not here with a boring bon fire." I glared at him. "And you think you can show me a good time? I thought I was having a pretty good time here as it is. What are you going to do big boy?" I said sarcastically. _This boy is getting on my nerves._

Mike chuckled and walked up in front of me, reaching up to rub his thumb on my cheek. I jerked back out of his reach and smacked his hand, with a little more than human speed, that was still out reached towards me. "Whoa, your fast, sweet lips. How about I show you some of my fast moves? Get you out of here from these bunch of losers?" I snorted as I looked up at Paul who was getting red in the face from anger. His hand was slightly shaking. Fearing he might transform in front of the boys, I squeezed his hand again till he looked down at me. _I got this._ I thought to him. He nodded, answering me.

"Fast moves? I'm sorry, but it looks like you're still sixteen. What, you think I'm into youngsters? I'm sorry, but I think I'm a little old for you." I glared at him. Mike looked from Paul to me, glaring at Paul longer than necessary. "Looks like you've already landed a catch, cougar." Fuming, I was going to let this kid have it. "Cougar? Let me tell you something little boy. I may be older to you, but at least I have manners. I looks like your mommy and daddy never taught you any. So before you go getting yourself into any trouble, I suggest you run on home and play your little video games."

Mike just laughed in my face, turning to look back at his buddies. "Boy, she's a feisty one, isn't she guys?" he said to them. He turned back around and winked at me. "I like the feisty ones." _Why isn't this kid getting the hint? _I thought. I let go of Paul's hand and crossed my arms in front of me. "If you like feisty, then what ever happened to Jessica? Or Lauren?" I asked smugly. "They're your age. Why don't you go get your kicks on with them. I'm pretty sure they'd give you the time of day." Mike snorted. "Those losers? I've already had my fill of them. You're just the thing I've been looking for." _THIS IDIOT JUST WON'T BACK OFF!_ I screamed in my head. Paul, looked down at me, shock registering in his face.

I lost it, my body started shaking violently, anger raced through my veins, making me see red. "Get her out of here Paul." Dawn whispered somewhere to the side of me. "Chris, let's go for a bit." Paul whispered to me, leaning down to try to take me in his arms. "Let's just forget these creeps." I shook my head and stepped to the side to escape his arms. I couldn't see anyone right now except the little blonde boy standing in front of me. A few more whispers that I couldn't hear were said. Mike took a step closer to me, standing within inches of me. Close enough that I could grab him around the neck and sweep his legs out from underneath him.

But my hands were now hanging to the sides of me, hands fisted so tightly that I couldn't stop the shaking from vibrating throughout my body. I felt someone grab my arm and I shook it off, stepping sideways again from the person that was trying to get a hold of me, while I kept my sight on the kid who thought he was showing off in front of his friends. His face was somewhat amused, but still holding a curious look on it. I furrowed my eyebrows and went to take a step towards him to show him I wasn't some little tramp he thought I was to be.

The hand grabbed me again, this time one on both sides of my arms, holding both of my arms back. I looked back to see Paul holding onto me, a serious look on his face. "Let me go." I grumbled under my breath with pure authority. Paul shook his head, _"No. You're too upset. Let's take a walk before you do something you regret." _he thought to me. I glared at him, showing him I wasn't backing down and tried to jerk out of his hands again. I turned back around to see Mike, standing in the same spot with a smirk on his face, his arms crossing in front of him. "Can't keep control of your girl huh big guy? Maybe she needs someone like me to keep her under control."

That last comment made me so mad I could feel my blood start to boil. "CONTROL? I'll show you control you little jack ass!" I screamed, lurching at him when Paul stopped me, grabbing me around the waist and taking off running towards the woods with me dangling from him, pounding on his arms and kicking him to get him to let me go. "What are you doing? Let me go so I can show that piece of shit what he really is!" I yelled, continuing my pounding as we went further into the woods.

Collin and Brady flew up to us, flanking Paul as he ran me deeper into the wilderness. "Where are we going? Let me down Paul! Let me show that kid what he deserves! DAMN IT PAUL, LET ME GO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. My body violently convulsing, Paul stopped and easily let me go. My body dropping to the ground as I moaned from feeling of my bones shifting and moving, causing my body to still convulse, but only now from the pain and change it was going through. Paul moved back, fear and worry crossing his face as the other two wolves whimpered, taking a few steps back as well.

My back and limbs ached and burned as they grew longer. My legs growing longer and my neck shifting as my head started to pound and shift as well. I closed my eyes, groaning from the excruciating pain, dropping down to my stomach on the wilderness floor with a huff. Tears forming in my eyes from the pain I was in. The last sound I heard was the ripping of fabric around me.

When the pain and shifting finally stopped, I let out the breath I was holding with a whoosh into the air. _"Whoa, dude, Paul's girlfriend just turned into a wolf. And she's only partially one of us!" _exclaimed someone in my head. I jerked my head up, looking at the two wolves and Paul standing in front of me. Paul's look was one of pride and amazement. "What?" I tried to say, but it came out as a grunt more like it. I jerked my head back at the sound of my voice. _What the hell?_ I thought, shaking my head. Laughter rang through my head.

I shook my head again, trying to get the voices to leave me alone. _"You're not imagining things Chris. You really can hear us. I'm Brady."_ said the dark grey spotted wolf to my right, that took a step towards me, lowering his head and panting like he had just ran a marathon. I shook my head again. _What?_ I thought again. _"You can hear us. You're one of us Chris. A wolf. Look down at yourself." _He suggested. I looked down to see white paws laying under me on the ground. I lifted one, flopping it back down to the ground. _Wha… What?_ I thought. Paul chuckled from in front of me.

I raised my head and looked at him, cocking my head to the side, slitting my eyes in seriousness. _What the hell's your problem?_ I asked towards him. Paul took a couple of steps towards me and placed his hands on either side of my cheek. For the first time, I realized when he got up close to him, I had a muzzle. "I can still hear you babe. And I know you're a little shocked right now. But, it seems as though you can transform too." I jerked out of his hands, _Well no shit Sherlock, how'd the hell did that happen?_ I thought out to him, having the other wolves laugh at my question.

Paul smiled and shook his head, "Um, possibly from when we transferred my blood to yours?" _Ugh, damn it. I didn't want to become a wolf though!_ Collin stepped up closer to me, huffing out a wolf laugh, _"Oh but it's great Chris! You'll see!"_ I huffed and tried to stand up on all four legs, finding it easy to get myself up and walk around in circle. Coming to stand in front of Paul, I lowered my head down to his level. _So what do I do now? How do I change back?_ I asked him.

"_Well, that's going to be all you babe. You're going to have to center yourself to transform yourself. It may take a few hours to do it."_ he thought up to me, reaching up to stroke my neck. _"Absolutely gorgeous." _he whispered his thought to himself, forgetting that I could hear. _I already knew that Paul. _I told him chuckling. Paul's head jerked up to meet my eyes and shook his head. _"No, you have no idea. Chris, you're fur is absolutely gorgeous. Princess, you're all white with a red stripe from your head down to your tail. Markings I've never seen before."_

I turned from his hand and looked backwards towards my tail, seeing my flank all the way to my tail. _Whoa!_ I thought, turning back to Paul with wide eyes. _Holy crap! I'm white!_ Paul chuckled, nodding. He turned towards Collin, "Collin, why don't you head back towards the beach to see if the boys are gone. We're going to have to explain to the others, as well as have Chris run back to the house to get some clothes." he said, turning back to me, smiling. I gasped, I had completely forgotten about my clothes! I groaned. _And I loved that outfit!_

Collin and Brady both laughed their wolf chuckles at my thought as Collin turned to run off to see if the coast was clear. Within seconds, Collin was letting me and Brady know that the losers had left and I relayed the message to Paul. Nodding, he waved me closer to him as he turned to walk back to the beach. I walked slowly next to him as we made our way back slowly, Brady taking off to give us a few moments to ourselves. Paul and I didn't say anything on the way back, he just kept rubbing my shoulder blade as I walked close to him. _So this is what it feels like to be a wolf_. I thought to myself. Paul only nodded, grinning slightly at me before facing forward again.

We reached the tree line and I stopped. _I'm afraid to go any further Paul._ I admitted to him. He turned around to me, confusion crossing his brow. "Why babe?" I shook my head and looked down. _I'm afraid of scaring Dawn. She wants me to be happy, but still, what do I look like to her? A big scary monster._ Paul chuckled, walking around to face me, putting his hands on both sides of my muzzle, pulling my head up just slightly to meet his eyes. He looked tenderly into my blue eyes, "You're not scary. And if you want to know the truth, I think Dawn had a very good idea as to what would happen."

_What do you mean? How could she had known?_ Paul cocked his head to the side, "Remember when I took off after her, after the Cullen's had called me, hoping you could go out to calm her down when she had the fight with them? And I went after her?" I nodded, waiting for him to continue. "Well, she mentioned to me that you were destined for something great. I didn't have any idea as to what she could mean by that, until down at the beach when I seen you get so upset you were visibly humming with anger. It's like what happened to all of us the first time that set off the wolf gene. I knew then that you were becoming more like us than we all realized. And then Dawn told me to get you out of there, so I knew she already had a clue as to what was going on."

_But how could she have known? I don't get it. How about the Cullen's? What will they think of me now?_ I pulled out of his hands to take a few steps away to look out over the ocean, the wind from the ocean blowing my fur around. Paul sighed, "Who knows how she knew, she just did I guess. She knew that neither one of you were normal. You are both special. To all of us. As far as the Cullen's go, I don't think you'll have a problem with what has happened. Like I said, you're both pretty special and they will love you the same sweetheart." He walked up beside me, standing still, watching the waves come in.

I sighed and nodded, turning around to nudge him with my nose. _Let's get down there then. Apparently it's not going to come as a surprise to her then. _Paul smiled and nudged his head in the direction to go. I followed him wearily, afraid of what the others would think, especially the Cullen's.

We walked slowly to the group by the bon fire. Everyone crowding around, humming with curiosity. Within hearing range of all the supernatural creatures, they all turned. Most of the Cullen's gasped, as well as Kim and Emily. The Quileute boys were smiling watching me walk beside my soul mate, who was beaming with pride. "Well, everyone, I want to introduce you all to the newest member of the pack." I bowed my head down in embarrassment. Paul turned towards me and gently lifted my head up to look at him. His smile couldn't have been any larger.

"This is Chris. I think you all know who I'm speaking about." Another gasp went across the group. Jasper, Alice, Carlisle and Esme all came up to me cautiously. "Chris, is that really you darlin'?" asked Jasper. I looked over all of their faces and ending on his, I nodded, whimpering for fear of their rejection. Jasper looked at me worriedly. "Why are you feeling rejection darlin'?" I looked over at Paul for help, words escaping my brain at the moment. Paul's grin turned down slightly as he turned to look over at them.

"She's afraid that you all won't love her the same. That she's too much like a monster now. Something that you would agree with now that she's changed. She's afraid that you won't love her the same anymore." Esme gasped, her hand flying up to her mouth. "Oh no dear! You couldn't be so wrong!" her eyes tearing up. She walked up to me, my head lowered as far as it could go without me laying down on the sand. Esme put her hand under my jaw and lifted my enormous head up slightly to look at her golden shining eyes. Worry and sadness crossing them. "We could never love you any different. If anything, we love you much more. How could we turn our backs and our love on someone so special? Please Chris, don't ever doubt our love for you."

I continued to look into her eyes, seeking the truth as she stared back and forth between my eyes, the lines showing visibly between her eyes. Once I seen the truth, that they all would love me no different, I nodded slightly, her hand coming up to caress where my cheek would be. I sniffed, tears had formed in my eyes and one finally dropped loose, rolling down my fur.

Paul reached up from the side of me and stroked my shoulder blade. I turned from Esme's hand and looked at him. He reached up and wiped the tear from my fur, streaking it more into the depth of the white softness. _I guess you were right Paul. They think no differently of me._ Paul grinned with his eyes, scrunching them up slightly, his lips lifting up slightly. "I told you so." was all he said out loud. Everyone chuckled, coming closer to see the newest addition to the pack. I looked all around them, seeing every one of them smile.

"So, little sis. How about a ride?" Emmett said from behind Esme, Carlisle, Dawn and Edward. Rosalie reached behind him and smacked him hard on the head. "Ouch, Rosie! What the hell was that for?" he asked, rubbing his head "For being a moron." Rose said, looking back at me and smirking. I shook my head and chuckled. "Plus, you had better watch your mouth Emmett." Dawn added, looking over at him pointedly. "Oops." Emmett said, lowering his head. "Sorry." he mumbled.

"Now," Dawn started, walking closer to me with a smile on her face. "Looks like both of us are now mythical creatures. Not at all what we signed up for, now is it girl?" her eyes gleaming. I grinned as best as I could in my wolf state and shook my head. Once she got closer and placed her hand on my other shoulder, I quickly leaned in and pushed her hard with my muzzle, but not hard enough to hurt her, and lifted her quickly onto my back. She squealed as she grabbed my long fur to hold her in place.

I heard Edward gasp as he took a step closer to her and I, ready to catch her if she fell. I looked over at him and growled. Dawn caught onto what I was doing and spoke for me. "It's alright Edward. I'm fine. See? She knew what she was doing." I nodded at Edward as he looked over at me bashfully. "Sorry Chris, I just seem to still want to protect her, even though I know she can heal herself. Forgive me." I nodded at him and looked over at Paul. _Ready to go back to Emily's? I need a change of clothes as soon as I figure out how to change back. Plus Dawn can come with me._ Paul nodded. _"Sure. But I know Edward's going to want to come as well."_ Edward chuckled and walked up to us. "You got that right."

I looked over at Edward in shock. _He can hear my thoughts?_ I asked Paul, looking back over at him. Paul looked over at Edward quickly, relaying my question silently and Edward shook his head in disappointment. Paul grinned, looking back at me. "No. But he can hear mine. I guess you can say he put two and two together and figured you were leaving, taking Dawn along with you. You don't mind, do you?" I shook my head, looking back over at Edward and motioned him toward the house with my head.

Emmett and Rosalie walked away, Emmett grumbling something about "not being fair." Rosalie just chuckled and sneaked her arm around his waist, pulling him closer to her as they walked towards a log to sit on. I chuckled, knowing what he was referring to.

Paul and Edward had a silent discussion, as I looked over at the group that had been around me previously. They were now all dispersing, going back to groups to talk and laugh. The Cullen's along with Sam and Emily still stayed with us, taking in all of the information.

"Hey," Dawn leaned down, laying on my back, whispering to me. I looked up, over my shoulder to see her the best I could. She leaned over the side, holding onto my fur to help hold her up. "You know now, we'll really be able to have each other's backs." she said, smiling down at me. I nodded my head, rolling my tongue out at her to let her know I was happy. Dawn giggled and patted my shoulder, straightening up to fully sit now.

"Let's go. We have to help Chris get back to her human self." Paul said, turning my attention back in front of me. _I thought you said it was all on me? I had to do it?_ I thought to him. Paul and Edward started walking next to me as we headed towards the house. _"I did. But we can kind of give you an idea of how to center yourself. It's a lot just to leave you to do it to yourself. When Sam first changed, he was by himself. It took him three days, literally, to get transformed back. He had no one to help him. Since then, each time we learn of a new wolf, we instantly run to them, calming them down to help them change. It's a lot to take in when you have no idea that the legends were true. That's why we always have more than one wolf there to help the newest one. Sometimes it's so overwhelming, that you just want to run, you get so scared that that is the first thing that runs through your head. It's a defense mechanism." _Paul shrugged,_ "But that's when we can also see __**where**__ they're running to and run to meet up with them when they start to calm down."_ He turned his head to look up at me. I met his gaze as he continued._ "But you seemed to really skip that whole, freak out and run part babe."_ he grinned up at me.

I nodded and looked back forward. "That's quite interesting Paul. I had no clue about the transformation and how it took place. Heck, we didn't even have any idea about Sam. I mean, we knew he was the first one, but not that it took him three days to transform back." Edward said from my other side. "Ya," Dawn added, "That would kind of freak me out as well. One minute your just fine, the next your burning up, shaking and transforming into a gigantic wolf." she said from atop of me. She reached down and patted my shoulder again. "But that's where we like to amaze everyone. We do things the way _we_ roll." I chuckled, coming out in huffing sounds, agreeing with her.

We finally made it to the house, Dawn going in to find me an outfit to lay by the door, so that as soon as I transformed back, I could change. She walked out with a large blanket that she had grabbed from the couch as well, so that she could quickly wrap me up in it, since I was also standing in front of two guys. One of them which I didn't particularly want to see me naked.

Paul quietly spoke to me, giving me instructions as to how he transformed, hoping that it would help me as well. After twenty minutes, I was ready to give up. I sighed and looked back up at Paul. _This isn't working._ I thought to him. He walked back over to me, from his originally place by the porch banister. _"Yes it will. Like I said, it will just take time. Don't get impatient. It just makes it take longer." _I growled before taking a deep breath. Ugh, this was going to take forever.

Dawn had sat down on one of the porch steps, her elbows on her knees and her chin in her fists. Edward had taken to sitting behind Dawn, his legs on either side of her. "Take your time Chris, you're doing just fine." he said from his perch. I huffed. _If I was doing just fine, I would have already have turned back._ I thought to myself and heard Paul chuckle. He looked over at Edward and smiled, Edward turning to look at me and shaking his head.

After another ten minutes, I finally got myself to change back, feeling all of my bones shift and crack, working themselves back to their human position. Dawn quickly ran over and threw the blanket over me, tightly holding it together in front of me. "Thanks." I whispered to her, grinning. "No problem girl." she winked at me before we both headed inside to quickly get me dressed. The guys stayed outside, giving us girls the time to get me decent.

I worked quickly, not wanting one more second away from Paul with being out of his arms. Dawn sensed my eagerness and chuckled, helping me by throwing my shoes over at me. "I'll head on out." she turned and stopped while I threw on my shirt, buttoning it up. "I'm really happy for you girl." she smiled. I stopped and looked at her, returning the smile. "Kinda freaky, isn't it? I mean, both of us no longer humans?" Dawn nodded her head and lowered it, walking out of the room to the front door.

I finished getting my shirt buttoned and threw on my slip-on canvas shoes, hurrying out of the room as quick as I could. I threw open the front door to see Dawn sitting back down on the front steps and Paul standing out on the front yard where I was standing not five minutes ago as a wolf, talking with Edward. Paul looked up quickly to see me and grinned largely, therefore ending his conversation with Edward as I flew down the steps and into his arms, wrapping my legs around him.

Dawn chuckled, coming up to us, wrapping her arms around Edward. I looked over at her and back over at Paul with a grin, kissing him something fierce without warning. After a few seconds, Edward cleared his throat. "I guess you two don't want to go back to the bon fire?" I leaned back out of Paul's embrace, bringing my feet back to the ground. "Of course we want to go back." I said, looking over at the other two love birds. I looked back up at Paul and could almost feel the love radiating off of him. I didn't need to be an empath, I could see it in his eyes how much he loved me. Just as much as I loved him.

Paul nodded, looking back over at the other couple. "We'll head back. I'm sure there's more questions that others want to ask. Especially about how I changed her." Edward nodded and smiled as Dawn reached over and grabbed my hand, pulling Paul and I over to them. We all walked back, chatting and laughing about how I felt when I had transformed and what was running through my head at the time. Dawn's arm was linked through mine the entire time.

We came close to the beach, still about a five more minute walk, when I felt Dawn tense up, looking over at Edward. They both stopped dead in their tracks, looking at each other. Dawn turned towards me and Paul with fear in her eyes. A bright light flashed before our eyes, blinding us. Paul and I both stumbled back from the brightness, relinquishing my hold on Dawn's arm. When the light dimmed to nothing, I opened my eyes, turning my head in the direction from which it came from.

Dawn and Edward were now standing in front of Paul and I, blocking the path of whoever showed up. Standing in front of us was a tall male, blond with bright blue eyes. I looked at him from head to toe, noticing how built he was compared to all of us, including Paul. I looked over at him with worry in my eyes, fearing who this could possibly be. I've had yet to encounter one of the minions that were after Dawn, but the look on this person was of peace. I was hoping that this one was one of her angel friends, and not one of her enemies.

"Steven." whispered Edward, Dawn gasped, looking over at Edward. My thoughts went straight to an angel, until I seen Steven's large black wings expand. _Angel's have white wings. _I groaned at the realization that this was not a good angel.

Edward looked over at Dawn, proceeding to look back at Paul and I. Paul was shaking, a low growl forming in his chest. I squeezed his hand, letting him know to calm until we could figure out what was going on. "It's alright. He may be a minion, but he's of no threat to us." Edward said. I was confused. _"How could he be of no threat? He's a minion for crying out loud! We should be preparing to fight him!"_ Paul screamed in my head. I nodded, taking a second to look back over his way.

Edward just shook his head in front of us, still looking at Steven. "What are you wanting Steven?" Edward demanded, his hand tensing in Dawn's hand, Edward in a slight crouch. "I mean no harm." Steven started. "I just wanted to meet her in person." he whispered. Dawn backed up to stand next to me. "Meet me? Why? Don't you want to try to kill me?" Steven's eyes jerked up to meet hers quickly. "Kill you? No." he shook his head.

"Then what do you want?" Dawn asked cautiously. Edward took a step back towards us, but not exactly next to Dawn. I could see that if the need arose, he wanted to be able to jump in front of Dawn to protect her. "Did Edward tell you of our last conversation? The one in the woods while you were still in the house?" he asked. Dawn nodded, looking at him with confusion. "He said that you felt the need to protect me. That you had some kind of bond or something with me. Why would you feel something like that?"

He brought in his wings closer to his body as he looked down. "I don't know. But now that I'm closer to you, it seems as though there's something still there that I'm missing. I just don't know what. I was hoping to figure it out when I was close enough to you." Edward tensed in front of Dawn. _Paul, doesn't it seem as though the two of them look alike? Dawn and Steven I mean?_ I thought over to him, tilting my head in his direction, but not taking my eyes away from Steven. _"Yes. The similarity is very strong."_

Edward crouched a little lower as Steven took a step closer to us. "Stop right there Steven. I don't think it's in the best of intentions if you come any closer." Edward growled from his position. Steven looked over at him sharply. "I'm not here to hurt her." Steven said as his fists clenched, his tendons straining on his arms.

"Oh but I am." said a voice from behind us. We all turned to the sound of the husky voice that was menacing. Edward shoved Dawn behind his back quickly in defense. "Who are you." he demanded. Dawn clenched Edward's shoulders, whispering, "No, no, no, no, no, no." the entire time. Her eyes wide. "Trent." whispered Steven from behind us.

Trent chuckled, "I've been wondering where you've been disappearing to lately Steven. It seems as though you've been keeping a watchful eye on our little nephilim huh?" A smirk covering his face. He threw out his black wings, stretching them high in the air, making himself look as menacing as he could. "It's not as it looks," Steven started, walking towards us, coming around us. "Can it Steven. I know exactly what it looks like. You've fallen for the little nephilim, haven't you?" an evil smile upon his lips. Steven shook his head fiercely.

"No. Like I said, it's not what it looks like. I can explain." Trent nodded his head. "Oh and you shall. Once we get back home and have a little chat with the lord." A pained expression came across Steven's face before dropping of any emotions at all. "I'm not going back." he whispered to the ground.

"WHAT?" exclaimed Trent. Dawn gasped, gripping Edward's shoulders even harder, peering from the side of him. Steven looked up at Trent and glared at him. "You heard me. I'm not going back." Trent's lips pulled back in a sneer, pulling his wings back down to him. "Traitor." he growled. Steven shook his head, coming to stand closer to Dawn. "I'm not a traitor Trent. I just know that this is not right. I can't go against what I feel that's not right. And this isn't right."

Trent took a step closer to him, to us. I looked over at Dawn, not seeing the fear any longer in her eyes. Her brow now showed determination. "What do you mean, 'this isn't right'?" growled Trent, coming up beside Steven, Edward and Dawn. Edward growled as well with the feel of Trent coming to close. "This is what we were made to do. We were made to fight them. She's one of the shields. How can you NOT do this?" Trent screamed the last part, his face turning red with anger.

Steven opened his mouth to argue against the other man, but Dawn stepped out from behind Edward, her face now showing anger and determination. "I think you heard him _Trent_. Now why don't you leave him alone. If he's not going to go back, you can't make him." Trent looked over at her in shock. "Oh, so you can speak."

"And your about to get your ass kicked, if you don't leave now." she said, taking a step towards him, leaving only about five feet between the two. "Dawn, _don't_." Edward whispered to her, a growl continuing through his chest.

My hands had started to shake, but seeing the confrontation now lead from Trent and Steven, now to Dawn, I could feel the wolf want to come out in me to protect us. My hand was still clasped in Paul's feeling his shake as well. _"Calm down Chris. This isn't our fight. I know."_ I shook my head at his thought. _You're wrong Paul. Any fight of Dawn's is my fight as well. I can't leave her by herself to defend all of us. It's not right. Are you willing to not fight for me, if I stand up with Dawn?_ I took a quick glance over at him. He looked down at me, hurt filling his eyes. _"You know that's not what I meant. I would fight for you with every ounce of my heart."_ I nodded, looking back at the others, awaiting their next move, my body now almost convulsing with the tremors.

"You cannot force him to go if he's not willing." Dawn said, fuming, taking another step closer to Trent. "And who's going to stop me?" Trent asked, pulling out his sword from beside him.

It was at this time, that all hell broke lose. Almost literally. Dawn pushed Edward hard to the side, out of the way while Paul and I both took a few steps back and transformed, our clothing ripping all to shreds and flying every which way. _"Collin! Embry! Go get Sam and the others! We need back up!" _screamed Paul from our minds. _"On it Paul!"_ hollered Embry. _"Keep them at bay till we get there! You're going to need more to help you with those two!" _Collin also said. I shook my head, growling at the brunet minion, holding out the sword towards Dawn. _No Collin! It seems as though the blond one is not with him. I think he's changing sides. Make sure the others are aware!_ I thought out to them.

"You're sure about this Steven? You want to side with _them_ and become one of the fallen?" _Fallen? What the hell was a fallen?_ Steven stepped back, now holding his own sword in his hands, pointing at his ex comrade. "I'll take my chances. She's not one that's going to be brought down by your sword. Not this time, not ever." Steve said, walking over to Dawn's side.

Trent shook his head, taking a few steps back and started walking around us. "You think you all can take me on? Come on, show me what you got. All of you are no match for me." I growled, teeth baring at him. _That's what you think._ I snarled, bringing my head down. Paul matching me, standing with our hackles up. I backed up, Edward now flanking me while still standing next to Dawn. "Edward, get back. You too Chris and Paul, I can take care of this." Dawn said, softly.

"No love. You're fight is my fight as well." Edward said, crouching down, baring his own teeth. "I SAID GET BACK!" Dawn yelled, pushing against his chest, sending him backwards into a tree ten feet away. _Whoa!_ Dawn looked over at Paul and I, a look of threat in her eyes. "Now." she finished. Paul and I didn't agree, but we backed up where Edward was now standing, still crouching. "I don't like this." he whispered. _"Which one of us doesn't?"_ Paul thought. Edward nodded, turning to look at Steven.

"Don't just stand there, help her!" he yelled. Steven looked at Edward sharply. "I can't. I can't fight against him. He's my leader. Believe me, I've been trying, but I just can't move." anger masking his eyes, his sword still pointing towards his leader. Trent chuckled. "See? You're still one of us. You have no choice but to kill her Steven. It's who you are." Trent walked around, stopping so that his back wouldn't be towards Edward, Paul and I but instead, started circling around the other way.

Steven growled, "No, it's not who I am. You're forgetting something Trent. No one knows _where_ I was born. But I wasn't born in hell. I can guarantee you that. I don't have the pull to serve our Lord like you do. I just can't go against you. You've been my best friend since growing up. I'm not in fear of fighting you, I just can't make myself to end you. Not after you being there for me for everything. Don't you remember Trent? You were the one who always picked me up when I fell down. Who trained with me every time. Who helped to show me the correct maneuvers. You were the one that stood in, being like a brother to me. I can't kill my own brother. But I will help to protect the one that doesn't deserve to be killed."

Trent faltered, his sword coming down a few inches. Softness coming across his face before he realized what was going on. He brought the sword back up, his brow now filled with determination. "No. You're no brother of mine. Not if you go against us."

Trent brought his sword up, taking a few steps to start running at Dawn to fight. Dawn took her stance, her palms outwards towards the offender. As he came closer, she dodged him, pushing his shoulder, making him stumble to the side from us. Paul and I both growled, our teeth still bared with drool coming from our mouths. _Where in the hell is the others?_ I thought. Paul shook his head, not missing a growl from his chest. _"I don't know. I can't feel Collin or Brady. They must not have changed back yet." _

Trent caught himself before landing. "You're not going to win this you know." he snarled at her.

"Then give me all you got, because I'll fight you till the end." Dawn replied.

**Cliffy! hehe... I know. I'm evil...lol. Just you wait, the next chapter I have planned is going to be interesting!  
Remember, if you want to follow me on Twitter, search for PreciousDawn01 I'm trying to retweet some of Breaking Dawn information that's being shown out there, as well as new pictures or fanmade pics. Believe me, some of them are FABULOUS!  
And don't forget to review! Let me know what you think. Have you figured out Steven's part in all of this?  
SHOW ME SOME LOVE! XOXO**


	24. Chapter 24

**So I'm not sure as to why I couldn't get this chapter to upload, but as soon as you read this, I hope you'll be clapping your hands because I know I will be! :) I'm uploading this one again, in hopes that it works. I've been seriously frustrated over the past week and a half trying to get it uploaded. I'm just glad that my husband understands my irritation at this! **

**Just a little chuckle for you if you find this as semi-funny as I do: My husband has been reading this story and shakes his head and smiles everytime he ends the chapters. When he finally answered my question as to what he's laughing at, he says "You're OCD on your story." ok, "Which means?" I ask. He replies, "You put in so much detail from the shaking of their heads to turning their heads." My reply: "I want the reader to envision it in every detail that I possibly can. Are YOU seeing what I'm writing?" I ask. "Ya and it's very good. I've just not read a story where there's so much detail." I smiled, "Then I'm doing my job." He shakes his head and chuckles as he gives me a kiss and says, "Yes you are dear."**

~ Chapter 24 ~

Dawn POV

Trent caught himself before landing. "You're not going to win this you know." he snarled at me.

"Then give me all you got, because I'll fight you till the end." I replied. I wasn't about to let this heartless son of a bitch threaten me and my family and friends. I was tired of all of this crap right now. I didn't have all of my abilities yet, but as shown before, I could stand up for myself pretty good. And I was absolutely confident that I could do it again.

"Prepare then, for this is your last day. I will not let you become a full nephilim. I won't allow it." Trent threatened, determination running through him. I stood up, watching him advance forward again slowly. I placed my hands on my hips, "You know Trent, you're doing an awful lot of talking and not doing what you're saying you're going to do. How can you seriously train a bunch of minions with that mouth running like that?" I finished, smirking at him.

Trent stopped in between steps, looking at me with death in his glare, his body tense. "You want action then little one? Action you'll get." he brought the sword to where he was looking through the hole in his arms, his right arm raised high in the air, the sword still pointing right at me. I took my stance, my upper half lowered down in a crouch, my arms outwards but to the side of me, palms out towards Trent. I was not giving up on this. I was so determined to get this going and finish it once and for all. He was not going to stop me. But I knew, this was not going to be the end of the fighting. I still had many more to do, if I survived this one. _No, don't think that way. I __**will**__ survive._

Trent charged at me, my blue glow radiating from my hands as I fired off the first ball of light at him. This time, not coming in a stream like a laser. It seemed as though my body knew just what I wanted it to do with my powers. Trent reflected the ball with his sword, making it arch high into the trees. Still charging, I fired off a couple more, trying to get different angles of his body. He deflected those as well, going high into the air. _Shit!_

He reached me, the sword pointed right for my throat, as I side stepped and swung my upper body down to the side, missing the blade, kicking him squarely in the stomach making him stumble a few steps only to stop and turn on a dime. He raised his sword again, running at me with a yell. I fired off a couple more blue fire balls, once again to get deflected from his sword. _Damn it!_

His sword was inches from my face as I took it in between my hands in a prayer position, breaking it in half with the blue glow, weakening the blade as I snapped it. Quickly grabbing the broken end, I took it and sliced a deep cut into his arm, kicking his back as he passed me by. Trent tumbled to the ground, rolling and bringing himself up to stop on one of his knees. He grabbed his arm, looking down at the blood running. He looked up at me, his eyes could be shooting fire at me with the intenseness that he was staring at me with them.

"You're much stronger that what I thought. Maybe I should take this in a different approach." his face slowly growing into this evil smile. _Fuck, now what is he up to?_ I took his every movement in my watchful eye. He kept the evil grin on his lips as he stood up and walked around me, me following his every movement, posed for any movement he made next. He took his now broken sword and stuffed it back into the holder. His wings coming out now, making it look like he was preparing to take off.

He raised his arms, his palms towards me. My jaw would have dropped if I wasn't in a fight right now, seeing as how a red glow illuminated his hands. I knew now it was a battle. A battle for my life.

I raised my own hands, matching his steps as he walked around, my own blue light illuminating my hands. The second I seen him flinch I flew a blue fire ball his way. But one thing that I wasn't prepared for, was how he deflected it.

He brought his hands together, thumbs side by side, the red from both of his hands joining as he caught my blue fire ball, turning it purple with his own fire. He grinned at me before turning quicker than a vampire and flinging it towards Edward, Paul and Chris. "NO!" I screamed, racing to try and block the ball. I couldn't let it take one of them out. We had no idea to what it would do to any of them. Vampire or wolf, I couldn't let any of them get harmed. They were my family. My friends. My life.

I reached the flaming ball in time, only to have it land straight on my chest. Pain shot through me, coming out through my back. "DAWN!" Edward yelled as I heard wolves growl something fierce. I landed with a heavy thud on my side, my back towards my family and friends. I groaned, trying to take in a much needed deep breath. It wasn't like a bullet that would have went from the front and exited the back. It was more like a fire that was burning me up, exactly where he hit me, burning through the back, a black smoldering mark on me and my clothes burnt where it had hit.

I rolled over just in time to see Edward race to my side. He landed by my head, taking it in his gentle hands. "Dawn, love, please. Are you ok?" his face racked with pain. I reached up and clenched my chest the best I could, taking large deep breaths. I knew this was almost the end. Trent had landed a large blow to me, making me almost paralyzed. I gasped for air, feeling like I wasn't getting any no matter how large of a breath of air I took in. I just couldn't get myself satisfied of the air. My eyes large, I looked into Edwards now black eyes.

Trent chuckled, coming up to me. "Looks like the little one is down. Hmmm, such a pity. She was fighting so well." I caught a glimpse of Steven walking up behind me. "What have you done?" he whispered, kneeling on my other side, taking my hand in his.

"It looks like I've almost ended her. But oh, I'm not done." he replied. Chris and Paul took steps towards him, still growling and teeth baring. Trent looked over at them. "Stop acting like little Doberman's. You're all bark and no bite. Run off and fetch a stick." he said, waving his hand out through the woods. I seen a flash of white and red fur fly through the air, as Trent wrapped his wings around himself as a shield. Chris hit it, hard, making a sound that could only be explained as rocks colliding with each other, neither one breaking from the impact. Only Chris landed at the ground with a whimper.

Paul charged next, aiming lower to go through the slit of the wings. "Paul! No!" I tried to scream, knowing it was no use. He hit Trent's wings as Trent angled his body, opening his wings to make Paul fly through the air once the connection had been made. Paul landed against a tree twenty feet away, breaking the tree in half. Paul stood up, shaking himself, his hackles up and growling. He advanced slowly, the tension rolling off his body.

I continued to take large deep breaths as Edward held my head and Steven held onto my hand. "Where are the others?" asked Edward growled under his breath. _Others?_ I took one last large breath before trying to force myself up to a sitting position. "Love, no. Stay down. The others will be here." Edward tried to convince me. But this was my fight. Not their's.

I shook my head, getting on my knees and kneeling over cradling my chest. Edward helped me, holding onto my arm as Steven came up to the other side of me, taking a hold of my other arm to help me stand. "It's not over." I croaked out. Edward winced as Steven shook his head. "You're so stubborn." Steven whispered. Edward looked over at him. "Welcome to my world." he whispered back.

Trent turned around, shock registering his face as he seen me stand up slowly with some help. I shook off the hands as I got myself standing as straight as I could. "I'm not done." I whispered, again determined. "Quite the feisty one I see." a smile breaking out on his face. "You've not seen feisty yet." I whispered back.

Without a thought I shot out my hand, throwing a flaming blue ball at him, catching him in the lower part of his leg, making him lose his balance and land on his back. "Wha…" He winced from the pain as I shot another one, this time to be deflected from a wing that he threw up. Steven and Edward ducked as it came ricocheting towards them. I took a step, taking both hands and throwing the fire balls at him with each step till I was within ten feet of him.

There was only so much of him that he could deflect my attacks. Trent rolled over, trying to get away from me the fastest way he could. I couldn't run for the pain in my chest and back was excruciating. But I could keep up with my advancements. "MICHAEL!" I screamed, hoping I could get some help. Surely they could see what was going on. But no help came.

Trent rolled up to a standing position pretty quickly, hopping on one leg from the first blast that I got him with. "You may have gotten me once, but you won't get me again little one." he smirked at me. He limped, pain reflecting on his face with every hop he made, but still as smirk lingered in between. "Dawn, you can't do this on your own!" Edward stress from the side, moving to come towards me. I raised my hand up, to make him stop. But it seemed as though Edward didn't care to listen to me at this moment.

Steven grabbed his arm, pulling him with much force back to where they were. "You can't interfere. Didn't anyone tell you anything? This is her destiny. This is what she was made for. You can't fight fate. _She_ has to do this. Only her." Edward ripped his arm from Steven's grasp. "She wasn't _made_ for this. She can't do this on her own!" he looked at me with pleading eyes. I shook my head, keeping Trent in my sight the entire time, but watching the interaction with Edward and Steven.

I circled Trent slowly, my body not being able to take much more. I circled all the way around, passing Edward and Steven, Chris still laying in the middle of all of us whimpering. Once I passed the two guys, that's when Trent tried to make his move again, only shooting off his own fire balls towards Edward and Steven again. _DAMN IT! _"NO!" I screamed again. This time, instead of just jumping in the way I fired off my own fire, this time I used my laser, pointed straight at him, as I leapt to block off the path of his own line of sight. "DAWN!" screamed Edward again, trying to reach for me, not paying any attention to what was headed his way.

I nailed Trent in his chest, throwing him a hundred feet up into the air and back twenty feet in the path of Paul as I flew in the air straight into the line of sight of the bright red balls of fire. I took the two fire balls that he had aimed towards Edward and Paul in my chest and stomach. I landed with a thud so hard, it kicked up dry dirt into the air.

I could hear the snarling and tearing in the background, no doubt expecting Paul to be tearing Trent a part. "Oh my God." Edward whispered, reaching me the second I landed. He gathered me in his arms and stroked the hair out of my face. I could barely breathe as it felt like the air had been crushed out of my lungs. My lungs feeling like they had now collapsed. I gasped hard for air, but only taking in an ounce at a time.

Steven leaned down over me, taking my hand back into his again like last time. "Dawn, I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything. It wasn't just about him being like a brother. But under our Lord, I cannot attack another in a battle. It's sort of like a spell. We are bound not to attack another person on the guard. I'm so sorry."

Tears welled up in my eyes from the pain as a few broke free, rolling down into my hair line as I gasped. "Chris." was all I could form, just enough to ask about her. Edward understood my one word question. "She'll be fine. Her right arm was broken, but it's mending now. She's almost healed. Paul said he still can't pick up Collin and Brady. He thinks that they were cornered down at the beach. I can't hear anyone this far away. I don't know about the others yet." he whispered, leaning down to kiss my forehead.

I nodded slightly. "Trent." was the next question forced out with little air. Edward grinned painfully, "He's gone love. Paul finished him. He will no longer attempt anything towards you." I shook my head no. _He's not going to be the only one Edward. There will be more._ Edward shook his head back, "Let's not think about that right now. Right now, we need to get you healed. Can you heal yourself love?" he asked, taking the pad of his fingers and wiping the tears away from my face.

I couldn't concentrate enough to heal myself. My whole body was in such agonizing pain that there was no way I would be able to get myself back to normal. "Can't." was all I was able to say, before blackness over took me.

***  
Sam POV

_Holy Mary Mother of God. _What we just experience, was nothing what we were all prepared for.

I had heard Collin and Brady making their way back to us, stopping just short of the tree line to change before coming out to us. But that was as far as they got before we were ambushed. Dozens of brilliant white lights appeared before us on the beach, blinding us temporarily until the light subsided.

As we looked up, the white lights had now shown dozens of men with black wings and suits of armor, holding their long swords. They stood in a stance, prepared to fight from the get go. We all backed up together, the army had us surrounded, panic filled every body that was surrounded. I had grabbed Emily and had pushed her behind me to protect her, but that was as good as we could do, the men protecting the women. Minus the Cullen's that is. Alice and the blond, Rosalie were on the outside of the group, prepared to fight.

The pack was now trembling with anticipation, waiting for the men to charge. All we had to do was wait to see what their intensions were before we transformed. I didn't want to change this close to Emily, like I did last time, but at least this time was different. She was behind me, she wouldn't get the frontal change of our huge paws being thrown out in front of us during the change.

Alice had once told us that she couldn't see any visions while she was around us, something about how we blocked her ability any time we were in close proximity of her. So I knew, she had no clue that this was ever coming.

The army had closed around us, making our group tighter and tighter. The pack protecting the ones in the middle that wouldn't be able to defend themselves. I had looked over towards the tree line where I had heard Collin and Brady, but still seeing no sign of them. I just wished that they were ok. I had heard no warning signs before, leading me to believe that they had been ambushed as well, forcing them to remain silent.

A few of the warriors had went around, destroying the tables we had set up with the food and drinks, bowls now smashed and thrown all over the beach. The tables splintered in half from their swords. It seemed as thought they took glee from destroying our things. They had come back around to the others, standing at attention with their swords once they made their mess.

Finally, one of the men had commanded the word to charge, the pack changing rapidly and the Cullen's crouching and running to defend ourselves. We had taken down most of them, but at the end, not anticipating how some of the remaining few had taken to the skies to get a break from us. We may have been out numbered, but they underestimated us.

I heard in the distance, the sound of a wolf whimpering, making me look over to see any sign of life in the tree line, but still seeing none. I heard Dawn yelling for someone to get back, as I also heard fighting in the woods as well.

I shook my head, remembering as I walked through the carcasses of the dead warriors. We'd have to dispose of them so that no normal human would be able to see the sight that we were seeing. It would be leaked all over the news in a matter of hours if someone was to find out. And we definitely did not need that type of exposure. At any time.

I had sent Jacob and Quil up to check on Collin and Brady, as well as the others that were in the woods. The Cullen's were currently grabbing all the body parts including the wings to build a pile to burn the remains, leaving no proof of what had happened. I had just thanked my lucky stars that none of our pack or the Cullen's had been injured. Well, permanently I should add.

It appeared that the Cullen's could be injured by the metal swords, Rosalie had almost a severed hand, sliced from one of their swords. Her hand was now re attaching itself, the wound no longer seeping venom, but still a bright pink from where it was sliced. She was currently helping Jasper and Alice throw the remains of the warriors in a pile, getting ready to be burned, as Emmett was running up to them with a lighter to start the fire.

Carlisle were going around, checking everyone for wounds. Embry had a slice up his leg that cut deep into the bone. Carlisle helping him, trying to have him remain calm as his body healed. Embry would be ok, it seemed as though it was taking him longer to heal then normal, more than likely from the power that had radiated from the swords. They were no normal swords, none that any human could ever produce. This must have been the reason for them to be able to cut through the skin of the Cullen's and injure our own as well.

Other than Rosalie and Embry, the others only had minor scratches and bruising from being tossed about. The warriors that took to the sky, had not been seen again. Apparently taken themselves back to the pits of hell to report what had happened. My only guess, to rebuild their army to attack again later.

I heard a commotion in the trees, turning around, I was faced with the other two lost wolves Collin and Brady as well as Jacob. They were running in human form to us, headed straight for Carlisle.

"Carlisle! Dawn's been hurt!" screamed Jacob as he approached. Carlisle stood up, blurring in an instant to meet the boys. "Where is she?" he demanded. Collin turned and pointed from where they came from. "That way, about a half mile away." He turned back to him. "She doesn't look good Doc." he said, his eyes lowering to the ground. Carlisle nodded, "Thank you." and took off towards the direction Collin had pointed to. Esme following right behind him.

I shook my head. _How many more were injured? _I just hoped that Paul and Chris were ok as well. But I had my own here to tend to.

I turned to find Emily, crouched over Embry where Carlisle had previously been, brushing his hair off of his forehead. I walked over and knelt on the other side of Embry, placing my hand on his arm where he laid on the sand. "How you doing buddy?" Embry's face filled with pain. "It hurts." he groaned. "I know buddy. But your healing. Slowly, but you're healing. Just hang in there." I tried to reassure him. He nodded through the pain. "I know, I can feel it heal. That's the part that's hurting the worse."

I looked over at Emily. She was looking down at Embry with sympathy in her eyes. She was such a caring soul. She always looked after all of us. So when one of us ever got hurt, she always was there to take care of us.

She looked up, a small smile on her face as her eyes met mine. I reached over and placed my hand on her cheek. I was so thankful to have my own angel with me. I don't know what I'd do with out her.

***  
Edward POV

Carlisle came, rushing all of us back to Emily's place. Paul carried Chris once she transformed, both running to the house first since they had no clothes. Chris' arm was still healing, but she was still in pain. I hugged Dawn as close to me as I could, sprinting after them, Steven hanging in there right with Carlisle and I.

I should have been pissed right now with Steven, but he was the last of my worries at the moment. He should have been the one to fight off Trent, not Dawn. He should have done all that he could do to prevent what had happened. It was his fault that this was all went down now. If he hadn't of showed up, he wouldn't have been followed. We could have been better prepared than what we were. I was just thankful that Chris and Paul were with us this time. It could have just been me and Dawn out there by ourselves.

I shook my head, shaking away that thought. It would have ended for sure in both of our deaths. _Damn it! Stop thinking like that!_ It wasn't entirely Steven's fault. I knew better than to think like that. It could have happened at any time. Who knew what they had planned any ways.

Sam, Quil and Collin met us at the house. All three stopping outside as soon as they seen Trent following with us. They advanced quickly, preparing to attack. "He's one of them!" hollered Sam. Carlisle raced to stop them from coming any further. Steven and I stopping dead in our tracks. "It's not what it looks like Sam." I started. "He's left the army. He's with us now." Sam shook with anger. "So you're just going to take his word for it and let him near all of us after what just happened? Edward, we were _ambushed_ out there! How do you know this isn't just some sort of trick?"

I shook my head, "I know this is hard to believe, but just trust us right now Sam. He's not here to hurt anyone." Steven took a step closer, passing by me. "He's right. I'm not here to hurt anyone. Especially Dawn." he looked over my way, looking down at Dawn in my arms. "There's something about her that I feel I have to protect her." he looked back up at Sam, his hands collapsed in front of him. "I promise you. I will not harm anyone. I've already told them that I can not go back. Once I've made that decision, I can no longer transport back below."

This was news to us, but at least it was good news. The last thing that we needed was to have him play a double agent. But I could hear from his thoughts that he was telling the truth. He was stuck here. Sam calmed down, the other two boys looking up to their leader for his word. After a minute of battling his thoughts, Sam finally nodded, cooling down more.

Sam allowed us to use his and Emily's bed for Dawn, showing us the way to the room quickly. I passed by Chris' room, seeing her wrapped up in the bed, moaning from the pain, Paul sitting on the edge of the bed, pushing her hair back. I grimaced, both girls had to be hurt from this.

Steven again followed us into the room, Carlisle quickly looked Dawn over as soon as I had laid her on the bed. "It doesn't look good Edward." he whispered. _Damn it Carlisle._ "Don't talk like that. She'll be fine. Just give her time." Carlisle looked over at me with sympathy in his eyes, nodding. "We'll just have to see how it plays out. But expect the worst Edward. I know they said she had to give up half of her human side, but one lung is collapsed and the other is near collapsing. It's weak. Her heart is beating over time and there's only so much a heart can take. Not to mention the burn marks on her."

I closed my eyes tightly, not wanting to hear any of this right now. "Go check on Chris please." I whispered to him, lowering my head down. Opening my eyes slightly, I looked back at my angel. _Please Dawn. Please come back to me. We've been in this place once before. Just please come back again._

Carlisle had left to check on Chris at my demand, only to come back with Chris and Paul in tow a few minutes later. "How is she?" whispered Chris, walking around to the side of the bed that I was sitting on. She had her bad arm in a sling, immobilizing it to keep it still to finish healing. She placed her other hand on my shoulder for comfort. Paul came up behind her, putting his own hands on her shoulders as well. Carlisle stood at the foot of the bed to observe.

I shook my head. "Not good." I whispered. "Edward?" she asked me, forcing me to look up at her. She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "You're eyes are black. Why don't you go hunt, get some air and Paul and I will stay with her. Please." she pleaded with me. I looked back down at Dawn, brushing her hair back from her face before nodding.

I hadn't paid attention to my thirst since this all happened, but my throat was starting to burn just at the thought of hunger. I leaned down and kissed Dawn on her forehead, looking down at her peaceful face. I stood, Chris dropping her hand from my shoulder and took a step back, waiting for me to pass. But I had something better in mind.

I took that one step closer to her that she had created and wrapped her in my arms, being careful of the brace. "Thank you Chris. Thank you for being there." I whispered into her ear. She let out a sob, nodding in my chest. "You too Paul." I looked up at him behind her. His face was expressionless, nodding back at me. I stepped back, releasing Chris of my hug and started for the door. _"I'll stay here as well Edward. To keep an eye on her. I'll call you if anything changes."_ thought Carlisle.

I nodded, passing him quickly, rushing out of the house. The pull starting immediately as soon as I stepped out of the front door. I ran quickly, blurring to the woods. I ran, ran as far as the pull would take me before I collapsed near a fallen tree. Sobs wracked my body as I pressed my hands to my face. I didn't know how much I could take. How many more advancements would there be?

I sat there, minutes, hours, I wasn't sure. Staring into nothing. Running footsteps sounded, coming closer to me. I didn't move. I knew the soft footfalls better than anyone. Alice. She reached me in seconds, collapsing with me onto the ground, wrapping her tiny arms around my body. She sat there with me for awhile, darkness now surrounding us.

She finally moved, "Let's hunt Edward. Then we need to talk." she said, pulling on my arm to make me stand with her.

We raced through the woods, me leading the way as I was already pushing myself with the pull aching in my chest. We came across a herd of deer, Alice and I both taking down three apiece. We took care of the carcasses, leaving some out for the other creatures that would feed off of them.

I walked to a nearby tree, climbing it till I reached the limbs, pulling myself higher up off the ground before I stopped near the top, leaning against the trunk on one of the heavier limbs. Alice raced behind me to sit on the same limb, dangling her feet, looking down towards the leaf filled ground.

"She'll make it Edward." she whispered. I looked up at the sky, seeing the stars and the constellations. Thinking of nothing, just listening to the peaceful wilderness. She looked over at me, worry crossing her brow. "You're not thinking of doing anything stupid are you?" I looked over at her, closing my eyes and shaking my head no. I looked down at my hands, clasped in my lap.

"I can't leave her Alice. But how much more of this am I going to be able to take? It's killing me." Alice scooted closer to me, resting her hand on my leg, softly chuckling. "We're already dead Edward." I looked over at her, frustration rippling through me.

"If you came here to make jokes Alice, you can leave." I looked back up at the black sky, watching the stars twinkling. She sighed, taking her hand back. She looked up, watching the stars as well. "It's inevitable you know. She may not have been created to do this per say, but it's what she's designed for. Just like us. We are designed to kill, but we've changed the way of our life. She has no choice in that matter. She's designed to protect."

"I know." I croaked out. A lump forming in my throat. Alice looked back over at me. "She's going to have to go into battle. Maybe not here, but up there. She's one of their protectors. She's _your_ protector. You'll have to give in and accept it sometime Edward. Once she gets out of danger of this, she's going to be a lot tougher that what you think." I nodded, still staring into the night sky.

"It's just that every time she gets hurt, a part of me dies even more. That I can't be there to protect her." I looked down at her, meeting her gaze. "You know she wouldn't let me help her in the fight?" I softly huffed, smiling. "But she had no choice when Paul and Chris stepped in. And I had to stand back. Steven had to hold me back a few times. If it wasn't for him, I would have been there helping her. And look where she's at." I dropped my smile, seeing her in my mind, laying in the bed motionless.

I hit the back of my head against the trunk. The trunk groaning in protest. "If you don't stop, you're going to break this tree. Then people will be wondering how the tree broke this high up." Alice nudged me. I groaned, looking back at her, shaking my head. "That's the least of my worries." I grumbled. "How's Jasper? Esme, Rose and Emmett? Carlisle?"

Alice slightly smiled, looking down at her hands. "They're fine Edward. Rosalie had her hand almost taken off by one of the warriors. Their swords can penetrate our skin. That's something that we'll have to take into consideration if there's a next time." "And the wolves?" I pressed for answers. "One of the wolves got a huge gash in their leg, but he's ok. He'll pull through it, it's just taking awhile to heal."

I nodded, looking over my shoulder to the other tree tops and sighed. "How long?" I asked, not finishing my question. Alice looked back up at me, knowing what I meant. Her voice was soft, whispering with the slight breeze in the air, "Tomorrow morning. She'll wake up then. But be prepared. She's not going to be the same. She won't get hurt from every day things anymore, but she'll have a tough time adjusting with her wings. They'll come in few days once she's able to pull them out."

I closed my eyes and brought my head back up straight against the tree trunk. I opened my eyes, hearing Alice tense in front of me, "Edward, we're about to have visitors." she stressed, jumping up to a crouch on the branch. I mimicked her stance, looking all around till suddenly two brilliant white lights appeared on the ground below us.

As soon as Alice and I could see that it was Michael and Cass, I jumped down, Alice in pursuit. My feet landing with a soft thud, not being able to be heard by humans, I crouched down in front of the two angels. "Why now? Why do you show up now when everything has been turned upside down? SHE COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" I screamed, my body wracking with tremors from the anger.

Cass looked down as Michael threw his hands up in front of him in an apologetic way. "We couldn't Edward. We were ordered not to." A low growl escaped from my chest. "What do you mean you were ordered _not_ to?" Cass looked up at Michael quickly. Michael turning to meet his gaze before nodding and looking back at me. "God told us to wait. He said that it wasn't her time to die. That this would be her time to change. We cannot go against his word Edward. We're deeply sorry, but you knew that the time was inevitable. It could not be changed."

I stopped growling, Alice putting her hand on my arm to calm me down. I stood up slowly, looking at him quizzically. "So you knew when this would happen?" Cass shook his head. "_We_ did not know. But God did." he explained. "He knows when everyone's time is ready to pass through the Golden Gates. And it wasn't Dawn's time yet."

Silence filled the air as we all looked from one another. I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly to calm my nerves. "So what are you doing here now? What do you want?" I whispered, looking over at Michael. He smiled slightly, looking down at the ground. "We were hoping to be here when she awoke to help her." I shook my head, glaring at him. "And why do you think you have that privilege right now? She's laying in the bed unconscious and won't wake up till tomorrow." I turned around, taking a few paces from them, my head lowered as I closed my eyes and pictured her in my mind again for the second time tonight, laying in the bed burned and bruised.

Michael walked up behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder as I opened my eyes, keeping my gaze to the ground floor. "Because she's going to need our help Edward. She's going to need the reassurance that she can do this. This is something that you and you're family will not be able to help her with all on your own."

I turned around sharply, a low growl in my chest. "And you consider that you're the ones to help her? What about me? You think I won't be able to help her?" Alice flittered to my side, taking a hold of my arm again. "Edward, you can't be serious. You have no clue as to what's going to happen. How she's going to take this. This is something new and big to her. It will be overwhelming. You have to let them help." I turned to her, the growl still in my chest, rolling consistently. "And you know of this? You know that I can't help her? Tell me Alice, what do you see?"

Alice sighed, dropping her hand. Cass walked around and stood beside Michael as Alice looked over at them. "I can't see her Edward. You know this. I can't see her very well at all. Just fuzziness. But I can assure you, that if you let Michael and Cass help her, it will go a lot better than if you push them away. Dawn won't be able to take it and she will leave, leaving her further in the dark without you than what she was before when she first came here. Whereas if you let these two help," she waved her hand towards the tall angels, "You're life with Dawn will be glorious. It will be more than you ever expected."

I looked at her for a few more minutes before dropping my gaze back down towards my feet. She was right. I couldn't be helping Dawn, if I didn't even know what I was going to be helping her with to begin with. As much as I wanted to be the one to help her, I was going to need help. Or in other words, I would be there for her, helping her in ways that Michael and Cass could not. I would be there for her emotionally, as well as physically when needed.

I raised my head and nodded at Michael, "Okay. I get it. It's more than I would be able to do. Since I have no knowledge as to where she's headed to in this change, I still want to be there. I don't want to be left not knowing what's going on. That's the only stipulation."

Michael and Cass both bent slightly at me and smiled, bowing to accept my request. Alice turned, looking at the two standing before us with a worried expression. "But what about Steven? What happens with him?" Cass and Michael both looked at each other, shock registering on their faces. _"_They have no clue. They don't know he's resigned from the under world Edward." Alice thought, looking at me quickly from the corner of her eyes.

"Steven, what about him?" asked Cass, turning around to us again. I looked over at Alice and nodded, giving her permission to explain. She took a deep breath to begin, "Well, it seems as though he has some type of connection with Dawn. Something like a protectiveness towards her. He came to meet her today. That's how Trent knew what was going on. He followed Steven then confronted Dawn."

Cass and Michael looked at each other, silently communicating, but leaving me out of their heads. I could only hear their thoughts when they projected them towards me, just like Dawn. Some times I loved my gift. Being able to hear what people's next move would be or what they were thinking about me or my family. But it was times like this where I hated it. I wanted to hear what they said and I had no control over it.

Michael nodded at Cass and turned back towards us. "So tell us, why is he still here? What is he planning?" he aimed the second question towards me. Alice answered the first question. "It seems as though once he made up his mind not to return back to the under world, he lost all ways of returning. Even if he wanted to. Trent mentioned something about becoming a fallen? We weren't sure as to what that meant."

Cass took a step closer, "A Fallen is one that has either dropped from Heaven to live as a mortal, or in Steven's case, given up their right to fight the Heavens. Once the decision has been made on either side, it cannot be reversed. Usually their wings have been clipped, as you would say, once they've made the decision . Their wings would be clipped, allowing them to walk among the humans. But in Steven's case, he will keep his wings." Alice looked over at me worriedly before glancing back at Cass. "What about what he's planning Edward? What are his intentions?" Michael asked again. The question never left my thoughts.

I nodded, knowing indeed what Steven's intentions were. "His plans are good. He only wants to learn the truth about why he's so protective of her and wants to be her personal guardian in a way. He feels some type of connection with her. His intentions are good as well. I, or we, have no doubt that he's changed his ways to help us."

Michael nodded, taking in what I had previously observed of Steven. I had no doubt that Steven had changed his ways. I only hoped that he kept it that way. "Fine. We do not judge, so we will take your word for it. I only hope that you are not wrong Edward." I could only agree. It was one thing to hear one's thoughts, but it was another if they were false. "I don't believe I'm wrong Michael. I had previously asked Jasper, our empath, what Steven was feeling when I, Jasper and Emmett met with Steven out in the woods. Jasper said that his feelings were true to his word. Or in my case, his thoughts as well. I have no doubt. But like you, I hope I'm not wrong."

"Good. Then with all of this said, may we go and see Dawn? We have another person who will be wanting to join us once Dawn is more herself." Michael suggested, smiling. Alice's eyes widened. She looked over at me before looking back at him. "You mean Jamaerah, don't you?" she whispered. Michael's eyes squinted as he smiled wider. "Yes. Jamaerah would like to see her as soon as possible."

Hearing that Dawn's real father was wanting to meet her, I could help but not feel happiness radiate through my body. Dawn was about to get the best gift yet.

**So any idea as to what Steven is to Dawn yet? I will tell you that when she finds everything out, it will put her in another downward spiral emotionally. Just not as bad as before. That's the only hint in what I'm planning on writing in the following chapters. hehe :) This story has alot of hurt in it yes, because it does take alot out of Dawn to lose everything that she ever loved before and known. But it takes alot to come with the terms to what she has gained. She's accepting it, but it's a day to day deal. New things keep popping up that just whirles her around. Hang in there, you'll never expect what I have for the ending!**

**Review, Review, Review! It makes me feel all tingly inside to read the reviews! :o)**

**P.S. I added a poll to my profile page about this story. Take a vote! Let me know what you think I should do!**

**xoxoxo**


	25. Chapter 25

**So I came down with a sinus infection, ear infection & bronchitis just as I finished up this chapter. Thank goodness! I'm currently now recooperating with meds and feeling much better each day, but I had to proof read this chapter before submitting it, thus being the reason why this is late. YOU try to proof read with your eyes feeling glazed over and your nose so stuffed up you can't breath while wheezing and hacking so bad your eyes water while your head feels like it's filled with cotton and your ears are so plugged up it feels like you have ear plugs in! NOT a pretty sight. I missed two days worth of work and I regret every minute of it b/c I so hate missing work! :o( So my apologies for any goof ups, typo errors or anything you find at the end of the story. I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! :o) **

**This is kind of more like an info chapter, can't give away any hints now, can we? ;o) I hope you really enjoy this chapter, as I've enjoyed writing it! Happy reading!**

~ Chapter 25 ~

Michael's POV

It tore my heart, seeing Dawn lay on the bed bruised from her fight that she had no control over. It wasn't her choice to be brought into this life, but she held her chin and fought with dignity. She had more to live for now, more of a reason to go on. She may have lost her previous life, but she turned her life into something more glorious, embracing her true destiny. She had a heart of gold, deciding to accept her destiny and to protect the ones she loved. She was as glorious as what we had expected all of these years. We always kept our eyes on the ones that were to turn into nephilim's. There weren't that many of them throughout the world, only a handful really, as we were not technically supposed to interact with the humans like some had done. Not by choice, but by fate.

Fate was what brought Dawn's mortal mother and her immortal father Jamaerah together. The angels were never thought badly for interacting with humans, it was just that we weren't to interact with them to let them know what we truly were. One miss step and their worlds would have been changed forever. So God never condoned us from coming down from heaven, He just asked of us to be careful and to realize what we were doing before we came into contact with any of them.

But seeing Dawn laying on the bed, was a sight that I knew, she was where she belonged. Edward was sitting on the bed beside her while the other family were in the living room, giving us time to see her for ourselves. We still had not met Steven, this former minion, but with what everyone said, we had no fear of him being around Dawn. Apparently he had decided to go for a walk down on the beach with Alice, Alice trying to reassure him that we would be ok with Dawn.

"_It's amazing isn't it Michael?"_ Cass thought out to me. I glanced over at him, my brow furrowing together. _What do you mean Cass?_ Cass broke my gaze to look down at Dawn in awe. _"How much she looks like Jamaerah. You can't deny that this is his child."_ I looked down at her, studying her looks. I had looked at her multiple times before from our meetings, but never took into account of what characteristics of Jamaerah that she possessed.

Her eye brows matched the shape of her fathers, her chin rounded just the same. Her nose had the slight turn at the tip but still slender and smooth, no doubt making a human jealous over it being so perfect without having any type of surgery. Her lips, rounded and the top but peaking just right, just like her father's, dark pink and smooth as well. Her hair was just a light brown with the blond streaks in it that were not meant to be there, but made by a beautician. Where as her father's hair was blond her mortal mother's hair had been dark brunette, making her hair the color in between her parents hair color.

I could tell without her eyes being open, that she had her mother's eyes, beautifully centered. Her right eye had squinted slightly when I last seen her smile, making it crinkle in the corner more than her left eye. Her brown eyes were ones that must have matched her mothers, as her father's were a bright blue, gleaming constantly. Her cheek bones were more profound, higher up, making her have more of the Indian cheekbones from her mother's side of the family. Her ears were rounded correctly, taking the shape of her mother's as well. Her hair line taking that of her mother's, it coming to a slight point in the middle of her forehead, making it perfect whether she had it pulled back or left down, making her look glorious.

I nodded my head at Cass. _Yes, she does look like Jamaerah. But I see a lot of her mother in her too._ I looked back over at Cass, watching him as he glanced over at Edward. _"He's taking this rather badly, isn't he?"_ I looked over at Edward as well, watching him close his eyes and opening them, showing his lighter golden eyes while he watched Dawn breathe, reaching up to stroke her cheek down to her chin. He dropped his hand to hers, taking one of her hands in both of his, caressing the back of her hand with his fingers. _He'll be ok. It's just a lot for him to go through. She's been through a lot since she's been here. You can't doubt that it would take a toll on him Cass._ I looked back up at him, awaiting his agreement. He nodded, not thinking back to me.

Alice flittered in through the bedroom, coming up to the opposite side of the bed that Edward was on, while we still stood at the foot of the bed. She looked over at us and smiled, nodding her head at us. We both slightly bowed our heads, watching her movements. _"She's a ball full of energy, isn't she?"_ chuckled Cass. Edward chuckled, no doubt hearing what Cass just thought out. "You have no idea Cass." he mumbled, a smile gracing his smooth face. Alice looked over at all of us, curiosity glistening in her eyes.

Edward looked up at her and shook his head, chuckling softly. "What is it Alice?" he diverted her questionable eyes. Alice's eyes brightened at the question while bouncing on the balls of her feet. "She'll be waking up in about ten minutes Edward. She'll be ok, especially with Michael and Cass here." she looked back at us, looking like she could be vibrating at any time from the excitement that she was trying to contain. I smiled back at her, happy to know that this was the beginning of Dawn's new life.

Steven walked in quietly, knocking on the door softly to gain our attention. We all turned to him, Cass and I surprised at the first sight of him. "I'm sorry Edward, but would you mind if I was here when she wakes? I just have the feeling that I need to make sure she's ok when she awakes." he whispered, his head bowed slightly. Edwards smiled at him, nodding. He walked over to where Alice stood, nodding at her in the process. "I'll leave you all to her. Don't worry Edward, it will all work out." she winked at him. Edward nodded her way and looked back down at Dawn, still rubbing the back of her hand. "Six minutes Edward." she finished, skipping her way softly out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

I looked over at Cass, my eyes wide. _The resemblance is uncanny Cass. I can't believe we hadn't met him before._ Cass nodded, looking back at me, no doubt his face showing the same action as mine. _"But I have Michael. This is not good."_ I looked back over at Steven, who was now kneeling beside the bed, taking her other hand in both of his. _What do you mean Cass? How can this not be good?_ Cass put his hand on my shoulder, showing me the last thought he had of this man that stood in front of us.

It was at the last battle that we fought in front of the Golden Gates, the minions trying their next hand at overtaking our fortress. I could see all of our guards fighting with every ounce of their power to keep them back. I could see Jamaerah fighting a minion. The minion was just as powerful as Jamaerah and I could see that Jamaerah was up against one of the best in the Devil's army. His back was to me, but I could see the long blond haired man swinging his sword, connecting fiercely with Jamaerah's own sword.

The minion crouched, taking a swipe at Jamaerah as Jamaerah effortlessly dodged the swing, but kicked the minion in the side, spinning him around as Jamaerah took a long swing of his sword at the back of the minion, slicing through the skin underneath one of his wings. The minion not being able to block the move of the sword in time with his wings. Pain radiating throughout the minions face, as I realized who this warrior was. It was Steven.

Cass brought me out of the vision, looking over at me. _"It's the one that got away from Jamaerah. But can you see something else?"_ he asked me. I turned to look back over at Steven, glancing between him and Dawn. _Oh my, can it be?_ my jaw dropping as I put two and two together. _He's related._ Cass nodded his head agreeing, gripping my shoulder. _"Think about it Michael. The only connection that he could have that makes him resemble Dawn, would be either her mother, which she no longer has, or her father, Jamaerah." _I shook my head. _Could it seriously be Jamaerah's son? _I thought more to myself than to Cass.

"_Jamaerah's son was supposedly dead at birth. But what if something happened Michael? What if someone kidnapped him? What if Lucifer had him kidnapped for his own? Turning Steven from an angel to a minion?"_ I shook my head. _I wouldn't put it past Lucifer to do something like that. My God, what has he done? And how did Jamaerah not see that Steven resembled him when he was fighting him? _Cass shook his head. _"He may not have paid any attention when the fight was happening Michael. Our next question would be, how is Jamaerah going to take this?"_ He looked back over at me. I shook my head. _I have no clue Cass. I have no clue._

Dawn started coming to, slightly moaning as she straightened her arms, stretching them, making Edward and Steven drop her hands momentarily and us bring our attention back to her. She opened her eyes, looking straight at Michael and me, grinning. "You came." We both smiled back, the question we just tossed back and forth to ourselves, momentarily pushed to the side. "I'm sorry we couldn't help Dawn, but it was your time." Cass replied, him and I both hoping that she wouldn't despise us for not being there when she needed us the most. She shook her head, pushing against the bed to sit up, slightly grimacing at what pain she had.

"I'm not mad guys. I knew in a way, that it was time. He was stronger than me, but not for me and my friends." she replied, grinning as she sat more comfortably with the assistance of Edward and Steven helping to pull her pillow up behind her back.

She looked over at Edward and blushed. "I'm sorry Edward." she faintly whispered, looking down at her lap. Edward took her chin in his fingertips as he raised her head to look over at him. "You have nothing to be sorry about love. I'm just sorry that you got hurt." he whispered, leaning over to kiss her forehead. She sighed, reaching over to take his hand and squeezing it.

She moved her glance over to Steven and took his hand. "And I'm sorry to you Steven. I'm sorry that you had to leave the life you knew behind." Dawn chuckled, squeezing his hand in the process. "But I'm glad you didn't try to kill me." she grinned up at him, blushing.

Steven chuckled, reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "You have no reason to be sorry to me as well Dawn and I'm not sorry one bit for leaving my world behind. I feel more of a connection to you, than I did with my brothers in the army. I would leave them again if I had to. You mean more to me than my own life and I have no reason as to why."

Cass cleared his throat from beside me, making the three in front of us turn their attention to him. "We may have a reason to why that is Steven, but we can't speak of it just yet. Not without further consulting from above." Steven stared at Cass, then at me before he nodded, looking back down at Dawn's hand clasped in his.

"Well then, Michael? Cass? Um, here's what I want to know: When do I get my wings?" Dawn asked, smiling at us. Cass and I chuckled, shaking our heads. "Soon, dear one. Soon." I replied.

***  
Dawn POV

After Michael reassuring me that I would get my wings soon, Edward convinced me to try to heal the rest of my injuries. My lungs had healed themselves while I was unconscious, Michael saying that I must have been healing myself while I was blacked out, subconsciously. All that was left was the burn marks left on my front half of my body as well as the stiffness that my body had endured. Within seconds I was back to my normal self, breathing a sigh of relief.

Edward had helped me into Emily's living room only to be bombarded by my family. The Cullen's all surrounding me, hugging me and saying how sorry they were for not being there for me. Sam filled me in on what happened at the beach while I was fighting Trent. Emily had gotten up during the story telling, walking into the kitchen after excusing herself, saying she was going to get me something to eat.

"I'm sorry Sam, everyone. I didn't mean to bring all of this down on you." I whispered, regret filling my heart as I knew I was the one to blame for what was happening. Chris got up from her seat and knelt down in front of me, placing her hand on my knee, bringing my attention to her. "Don't be sorry Dawn, not one bit. We're all family. We stand by each other. You didn't mean to do any of this. Don't blame yourself for something that has brought a gleam to your eye once again."

Peace filled my body as Jasper manipulated my emotions to calm me down, but not before a single tear rolled down my cheek. Edward reached over from beside me on the couch to wipe the lone traitor of my sadness away. I looked over at Edward, then Jasper and whispered my thanks to him.

I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "You're right. But I just wish that no one would have had to get hurt on my behalf." I shook my head. "Maybe if I was to leave, I can save all of you from this mess again." I looked over at Michael and Cass who were standing across the living room by the door. "Maybe Michael and Cass can help me figure this out on our own." I whispered, looking down at my hands.

Edward gently pulled me into his arms, a sob retching his body. "Please don't. Please let us help you Dawn. I can't possibly think of how things would go if you don't stay. Please love, I love you. Don't leave." He begged, whispering into my hair. He placed a kiss on my head before pulling back, looking me in the eyes. The dark golden eyes that I met, pulled something in my stomach. I knew that I could never leave him, but how was I to just stand by, while all of this happened? How could I bring the fight to them, only to keep protecting me? I knew that once I got all of my powers, I would be able to protect myself, but I still had to have the time to prepare myself and get a hold of what I had become.

But maybe things would be different if I kept my family with me. I wouldn't be able to live without the love that they had shown me, become of me. They were a part of who I was, something mythical, something special. I shook my head at my thoughts. How could I leave Edward? The one that I was so connected to? So many freaking questions, with so little answers.

Michael took a step closer and I turned to look at him. "If I may dear one, I suggest you stay with your family. They will help you with more than you know. Cass and I will be here to help you adjust, to help you train, but your family is here to support you. If they didn't love you, they wouldn't fight for you." Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett as well as everyone else nodded in response.

Sam cleared his throat, "He's right Dawn. You may not be a part of our family per say, but you are big part of our lives, just like Chris is. We stand behind our family and we include you, by blood or not." Chris squeezed my knee, smiling up at me, nodding. "It's true." she whispered.

Edward squeezed my shoulder slightly, from his arm that he still had wrapped behind me. "Please love?" he begged, pulling me to his side more tightly. I inhaled slightly, tucking my head into the crook of his neck. "Ok." I said, giving in. "I honestly don't know what I would have done, being away from you Edward." I whispered. He kissed me on my head, before chuckling softly. "Go insane like I would have."

Cass took a step up closer to Michael. "Which brings us to a point." I turned to look at him, confusion marking my brow. "Once it's time to fight, it's going to be hard for you two to separate." I sat there for a second before nodding. "Ya, I didn't think about that. But I remember Michael saying something about it." I looked over at Edward, fear and worry etching my heart.

Peace and calm washed over me gently, making me smile as I looked over at Jasper. "What would I do without any of you in my life though? I think I can manage awhile, fighting for what is right, if it means coming back to what is most important to me. My family." Esme tucked herself into the crook of Carlisle's arm, him wrapping her up with his arms, comforting her with his love.

"We're going to have one bad ass angel on our side." grinned Emmett from the love seat. I chuckled and shook my head at him as Rosalie reached around from her perch on the arm rest and smacked him on the back of his head. "OW! Damn it Rosie! I swear you hit harder each time!" Rosalie smiled and chuckled, all of us relaxing and laughing at the two. Breaking the depressed tension that had previously filled the room.

"You are worth it, darlin'. You know that right?" Jasper asked, a slight smile on his lips as he looked at me pointedly. I chuckled, meeting Chris' eyes as her and I both thought of his same line that he said in the book from the hotel room. I ran my hand through my hair as I turned back around at him. "You vampires don't forget anything do you?" Jasper chuckled, shaking his head. "Nope, I remember from the book. But seriously. I was right in the book and I'm right now. You _are_ worth it. Look at what you and Chris have done for me. For Edward. For the whole family." I smiled, accepting that this was my family. They were here for me, as I was here for them.

Emily walked in, carrying a mug filled with Cream of Mushroom soup and a glass of milk, handing them to me easily as she turned to sit with Sam on the floor. The family broke off after a few more minutes, leaving me with Chris, Paul, Edward, Michael, Cass and Steven while the others either left to patrol or to hunt. I sipped the steaming hot soup as the leftover group talked about anything off the track that we had once been on.

I looked over at Edward, noticing that his eyes were getting darker by the hour. I took the mug in one hand has I softly patted his knee, bringing his attention to me. He turned, looking at me with suspicion. "What's wrong love?" I shook my head. "You need to hunt. You're eyes are going darker." I simply stated, watching his movements.

Edward reached up and tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear. "I hunted last night, but you're right. I'm feeling the thirst again. It must be the stress. Do you mind?" he asked. I shook my head, "Not one bit. Go. Go bag a mountain lion for me." I grinned, pushing him slightly as he leaned over and kissed me softly. He inhaled deeply, placing his forehead on mine. "Alright. I'll be back shortly." I nodded, kissing his cheek as he stood.

"I'll go with you if you don't mind Edward." Steven asked, standing up from his seat. Edward's eye brows raised, surprised at Steven's offer. "No," Edward said, shaking his head. "I don't mind at all. Just make sure you stay back while I drink. Believe me, it's not a pretty sight." Steven chuckled, walking over to the front door. "And believe me, I don't want to be anywhere near the smell." Paul laughed while Chris shook her head, looking over at me.

"Just be careful you two. Steven, it may be safer to stay up in the trees out of his way till he finishes." I added, looking pointedly at him. I couldn't explain it, but I had some worry filling me, as I felt like he was in danger just by leaving with my mate. Almost like there was something that I didn't know.

Steven nodded, looking intently into my eyes. He winked at me before turning to the door, Edward and him leaving quickly. I turned back to my cup of soup, looking over at Michael and Cass. "So what's next?" I asked them in between my sips of the still hot liquid. "Well," Michael started, looking over at Cass before looking back at me. "We need to get you started on how to extract your wings and then your powers. But afterwards, we need to get you up to date on all of the information that you are missing out on, on all of us."

"Like what information?" I drank the rest of the soup, sitting it down on the end table. I looked back up at them, Chris moving from the floor beside me to sit on Paul's lap in the recliner. Cass cleared his throat while Michael grinned at me. "Learning about us. Learning about each of the Arch Angels and what we do. What each of our powers are. Learning all of the 'myths' if you would."

The very next thought that ran through my head was of the Vatican City, Rome. I remember watching a movie called Angels and Demons and had thoroughly enjoyed it, learning of the statues after watching the movie. I had been intrigued watching it and remembered wanting to some day visit the city, seeing all of the sights.

Alice ran in, her hair slightly out of place with twigs and leaves that were broken, mixed in with her tangles. I laughed, "Doing something naughty in the woods dear Alice?" Her beaming smile turned into one of annoyance, her hands flying to her hips. "Don't start with me Dawn." I laughed again, Chris as well as the others, following suit.

"But that's not why I rushed in!" Alice started, Jasper coming up behind her, wrapping his arms around the tiny pixie's waist, grinning. I calmed down, trying to wipe the laugh from my lips. "Then why did you just come flying in here?" struggling to keep my composure. Alice beamed, bouncing slightly and clasping her hands together. "Because I think a trip to Rome is an _excellent_ idea Dawn!"

I cleared my throat, all trace of the laughter now vanishing from my lips. "Do what?" I looked at her, my eye brows raising high. "Hmmm," Michael hummed, looking over at Cass. "That's not a bad idea." Cass nodded, smiling over at me. "Not bad at all." Cass added.

"Are you all serious?" I basically screamed out. Chris and Paul beamed from their position. "I like it." Chris said, "But if you're going to go, so are we!" she all but bounced out of Paul's lap, Paul trying to hold onto her from her waist. "Hold on there princess. I think this is a trip just for Dawn and them." he nodded over to Michael and Cass.

I shook my head vigorously. "Oh no, you too are coming as well. If I'm going to go, I'm not leaving here without one of my most important best friends to come along with me." I grinned at her. Alice squealed, as well as Chris, both so excited.

Jasper groaned from behind Alice, lowering his head down to Alice's, burying his head in her hair. "You have no idea as to what you girls have gotten yourselves into." Alice turned around in his arms and smacked him on the arm lightly before giving him a quick kiss. "Rome has some of the most famous designers in the world! How can you say that Jazz?" she asked, pouting up at him. "Sorry darlin'. I simply forgot." he replied, causing all of us to bust out laughing.

A few hours later, we were all talking and discussing the trip to Rome, when Edward and Steven walked back in. Edward gave me a curious look as he walked my way, sitting down beside me. Leaning over to my ear, Edward whispered, "Why are you all planning a trip to Rome?" I smiled up at him, pecking him on the lips with my own. "Because Michael and Cass want me to know more about them and the other Arch Angels and the so called myths of their world. I thought back to a movie Angels and Demons, thinking how once I wanted to go there and Michael and Cass thought it would be a good idea. Show me some sights and discuss their world while they were there."

Edwards now light golden eyes looked over at Michael and Cass, raising his eyebrows. "I don't think that's a good idea." Michael and Cass stopping their conversation with the others, to look at him curiously. "Why do you think that Edward?" Michael asked. Edward cleared his throat, taking his gaze over to Alice and Jasper who were sitting next to the angels. "Well, as you all should know. Rome is in Italy. Italy is the home of Aro, Marcus and Caius. It wouldn't be a good idea to bring them to the same country as them."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Oh get over it Edward. We won't be anywhere close to Volterra. They won't even know were there." Edward shook his head. "Can you guarantee that Alice?" challenging her. Alice's eyes glazed over, going to one of her visions. After a few moments, Alice shook her head. "I can't see much, but I can see us all returning home just fine. It's a little fuzzy, like always when the angels are around us, but I know we'll be ok in the end."

"But you can't guarantee that we won't run into them Alice?" he asked sternly, lowering his head slightly at her. Alice shook her head, looking over at Jasper before turning her gaze back to him. "No. I can't guarantee it." Edward sighed, looking over at me and cocked a sad smile. "I hate to bring you so close to them." he whispered. I shook my head, bringing my hand up to softly caress his cheek. "Life is no guarantee Edward. We can't spend the rest of our lives, wondering 'what if'. And we can't always depend on Alice's vision." I turned to Alice quickly, "No offense Alice."

She shrugged her shoulders, giving me a smile. "None taken. You know my vision are subjective. It can change in a second. So if we go or not to Italy, it wouldn't matter. They could still decide to come here if someone got word to them of you and Chris being here." I turned to Edward and raised my eye brows. "See, why should we fear the future when what happens, is inevitable?" Edward groaned, raising his hand to swipe down his face. "I guess I'm out numbered on this, correct?"

Michael and Cass chuckled from across the room. "Yes, it seems as though you are my young friend." Michael said.

***  
A few days later…

"Damn it!" I grumbled, stomping my foot. _I'm never going to get this._ I thought to myself. I had been trying for the past two hours to try to extract my wings, but it was very difficult. Michael and Cass weren't kidding when they said I would need help.

Edward chuckled from the back porch where he was leaning his arms against the porch rails. "You'll get it love. You just have to be patient." I turned and glared at him. "Patience is something that you vampires have. I don't." Edward chuckled again smiling, shaking his head as he lowered it and looked back up to me as I stood with Michael and Cass.

Michael chuckled slightly and stepped to me, placing his hand on my shoulder. "He's right. You just have to be patient and calm. Don't work yourself up. It takes a bit, but you'll get it. Don't get yourself down Dawn." I nodded at him, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. He dropped his hand down from my shoulder as I started to concentrate again.

After a few minutes of concentration, a bright white light shown through my eyelids as I tried to peak out from them. Once the bright light vanished, I opened my eyes to see a tall man, dark skin with medium length blond hair and the brightest blue eyes I have ever seen. They were brighter than Chris' and this guy was standing a good fifteen feet away from me.

I could tell from the white wings that stuck out from his silver cloak that he was an angel. I looked over at Michael and Cass and seen grins plastered widely on their faces. They turned to look at me, their smile never faltering. "What?" I asked, looking between the three angels. The blond smiled at me, taking a few steps closer to me before he stopped.

Michael put his hand back up on my shoulder, "Dawn, I want you to meet your father. Your _real_ father. Jamaerah." I gasped, my eyes shooting directly over to the man standing no more than ten feet away from me now. _This is my father?_ Edward walked slowly off the deck, coming to my side at a human pace, taking my hand in his. _"Are you ok Dawn?"_ he thought out to me. I nodded my head, still speechless. _"Go to him Dawn. Go." _he squeezed my hand slightly, giving me his reassurance.

I took a couple of steps closer to my father, releasing Edward's hold onto my hand, letting my own fall to my side. I felt like my whole body was numb from the realization that my real father was finally standing right in front of me. How long have I waited to meet him, to finally see with my own eyes, that I still had someone who loved me, other than the Cullen's and Chris? Someone who was still blood related to me.

"Dawn." he whispered to me, raising his arms to me, as in wanting to hold me. I stopped still about eight feet away, seeing his smile falter slightly. I grinned, feeling my heart race slightly more. Before I could stop myself, I ran. I ran directly to him, colliding with him as he bent down slightly to wrap his arms around me as I wrapped my own arms around his neck tightly. A sob breaking from my throat, I buried my face in the crook of his neck, feeling myself lift up into the air from his height as he straightened up with me still in his arms, wrapping me in his warm embrace.

He held me tightly as I cried, tears streaming down my cheeks. Jamaerah brought me down to my feet, running one of his hands into my hair as he gripped me tightly with his other around my back. "Daughter." he whispered. I chuckled through the tears, pulling back slightly from his hold. "Father." I whispered back, smiling up at him while my tears still rolled down my reddened cheeks.

Jamaerah looked into my eyes, his darted back and forth between the two of mine. He raised the hand from the back of my head to run his fingers down the side of my face, wiping the tears from my cheeks with his thumb. "You have your mother's eyes." he whispered, grinning down at me. His own eyes clouding up with tears. I nodded, letting out a sobbed chuckle.

A single tear rolled down his cheek, glistening in the morning sun that instantly peaked through the clouds that had constantly rolled above us. I looked up, smiling at the sun, closing my eyes. "Thank you." I whispered to no one around me, but only to the one above, that I knew was smiling down upon us now. Jamaerah chuckled, knowing who I was speaking to.

"I'm so happy to see you. You don't know how long I have waited to meet you my precious girl." I opened my eyes, looking down slightly more to meet my father's eyes. Grinning, "I'm happy too. More than you'll ever know." I whispered the ending.

"And believe me," I heard a voice from behind us. Turning around, I seen the Cullen family, watching us. All of them in the arms of the ones they loved, watching us with intense emotions. Jasper grinned from above Alice's head. "I've not felt her this happy since she has been here. You really have made her happy." he said, winking at me.

I bowed my head before looking up at my father. His grin grew, crinkling his eyes in the corners, showing his brilliant white teeth. He pulled me closer, giving me a warm hug before loosening his grip to pull me to his side. "We have much to talk about." he whispered, kissing the top of my head. "Too much." I finished, looking back over at my other family.

"But first," Michael said, taking a step closer to the two of us with a smile of his own. "We have to finish with our training." He stopped walking, standing directly in between the Cullen's and my father and I. I looked over at Edward, seeing him smile with happiness. I smiled back at him before looking back up at my father. "Ah yes. You need to get your wings. Well," he said, pulling me to walk back to the others. "It looks as though my help is needed."

As soon as we got closer to the Cullen's, I wrapped both arms around Jamaerah, giving him a squeeze before letting him go. I ran the rest of the way to Edward, who in turn, grabbed me in a tight hug, spinning me around in his arms as soon as I got close to him. Laughing, I placed a kiss on his lips as he sat me down. _"Feel better my love?"_ I nodded. "Oh yes. Much." I turned to look back at Jamaerah, my father, to see a quizzical look on his face. He looked between Edward and I, a question waiting to be asked in his eyes.

I chuckled, looking back at Edward before looking back at my father. "He can read my mind. As well as I can read his. But only if we project our thoughts to each other." I leaned back up to Edward's cheek as he leaned down to meet me half way, kissing him. "But it seems as though I can't help but to project almost all of my thoughts to him _all _the time." I looked back at my father to see him smiling, nodding at both of us.

Edward chuckled, "It's not like I don't mind it love. I love hearing your thoughts. For quite awhile I longed to hear what you had on your mind." he leaned down to kiss me on my head. "And now I know." he finished, whispering into my hair.

"Well!" Michael said quite loudly, clapping his hands together, making me jump slightly from the unexpected noise. The Cullen's chuckled at my reaction, making me blush. "We have a very important job to do and we need to get back to it. Now." Michael insisted, looking back at me sternly. I nodded, looking back at my father. He raised his hand, wanting me to come to him.

Edward kissed my head again before placing his hand in the middle of my back, insisting I go to him. Walking the few steps to my father and placing my hand in his, I felt an instant sense of peace and relief flow through me. I looked back at Jasper, who was looking at me with a puzzled look on his face. "It wasn't me darlin'." he said, answering my unspoken question. "That was all you." I grinned, knowing that I was for once, feeling mostly whole on the inside.

"Shall we?" Jamaerah asked quietly at my side. I nodded, looking up to meet his brilliant blue eyes. Grinning, I took a deep breath before centering myself, for once again, concentrating on manifesting my wings for the umpteenth time today.

***  
Chris POV

Carlisle had called me, letting me know earlier today that Dawn would be practicing on trying to extract her wings. This was something that I did NOT want to miss, so I easily talked Paul into going with me up to the Cullen's to watch.

Once we finally got out of bed and showered, we quickly ate but was stopped by Sam wanting to talk quickly about Paul's patrolling times. Paul was scheduled to start patrolling this weekend and since this was already Thursday, I was getting a little nervous for the day to come when Paul would leave my side once again.

"So you're going to patrol the early morning hours correct? From eight to eleven for right now?" Sam asked Paul. Paul nodded from behind me, wrapping me in his arms around me. "Yup. Hopefully we'll be ok." he kissed the top of my head, making me smile and close my eyes. My eyes popped open quickly at a thought that just came to me. "Sam?" I looked over at him, anxious now, hoping that he would go with my idea. He met my eyes and raised an eye brow as in answer to his name.

"What would you think of me joining Paul? You know, as kind of a training patrol?" Paul groaned from behind me, lowering his head to mine. Both of Sam's eye brows shot up this time from surprise, not expecting my idea. "Um," he said, looking up at Paul who raised his head from mine. Paul sighed, as I turned in his arms. I was taking it that it wasn't Sam's decision to answer, but Paul's. Paul closed his eyes as if in defeat and opened them to look down at me. "Chris, I'm not too sure about that." I furrowed my eye brows at him, curiosity now taking the best of me.

"Why not? That would mean that I wouldn't be away from you and since I'm able to transform into a wolf myself, I need to start holding up my end of the pack. I need to know the smells, the area and more importantly how to fight." Paul shook his head, groaning again. He sighed, finally giving me the look of defeat.

Sam cleared his throat from behind me, "She has a point Paul. She needs to know as well." I nodded, looking over my shoulder to him, smiling my thanks. Paul groaned again, bringing my attention back to him. "Fine." he mumbled, almost too low for me to hear. "What was that?" I asked, poking him in the side. He jumped to the side, chuckling slightly. "I said fine." he said much louder. He grabbed me back into his arms. "But under one stipulation." he looked at me intensely. I nodded, waiting for him to finish. "You _have_ to listen to what I say. You have to follow my command." Grinning, "Oooh, the big bad Paul is going to command me huh?" I huskily asked.

Paul put his hand under my chin as he leaned down, kissing me gently. "You know it babe." I chuckled, reaching back to smack his ass. Sam cleared his throat again, making us remember that he was still there. Paul laughed, seeing me blush as I turned around in Paul's arms again to face the Alpha of the pack. Sam smiled, nodding at me. "Ok, so both of you will patrol Saturday, starting at eight." he directed his gaze up to Paul. "Make sure you pay attention to your surroundings Paul. You don't want to get too wrapped up in training that you're not paying attention to the smells as well."

Paul agreed and finished up the conversation. We took to the Escalade, deciding for once not to take our wolf forms and just taking the day like normal human beings for once. Paul drove as I rolled down the windows, letting the wind blow throughout the truck. Paul had turned up the radio, letting the newest hits blast out through the windows as we smiled at each other.

After our ten minute drive, we finally turned down the three mile driveway that led up to the Cullen's home. Once reaching the front of the house, Paul parked next to Edward's Volvo and Emmett's Jeep. Jumping out, Paul waited on me as I reached his side before taking my hand as we walked up to the front door, opening it before knocking.

The unwritten rule for us entering the house, was that we could enter the house on our own, as long as there was a vehicle parked out front which meant that there was someone home. If not, we had to knock, just in case there were vehicles in the garage and someone was needing some private time, or to see if they were even home. Which, as I came to realize _someone_ was almost _always_ home.

We walked through the house, not hearing a soul, but still calling out to see if someone was around. We heard a door opening in the back of the house, Alice hollering back at us. "We're all out back guys! Come on out!" Paul and I chuckled as we made our way to the kitchen sliding glass doors. We seen the whole Cullen family outside along with Dawn, Michael and Cass. A blond man, standing next to Dawn was looking down at her with love in his eyes as Dawn had her eyes closed, concentrating on something.

We walked out, stepping down off the porch to join the rest of the family, watching Dawn's every breath that was taken. Walking up to Jasper and Alice, I leaned over and whispered to Alice, "What's she doing?" Alice grinned as she kept her gaze on Dawn. She replied, whispering the same, "Trying to extract her wings. She's having a difficult time, but she'll get it in the next ten minutes." I pulled my eye brows together, trying to figure out how she knew this. Last I knew, she couldn't see Dawn. "How do you know when Alice?" I whispered back to her. "Oh, I don't know really, I just see everyone else happy. She's been at this for two and a half hours now. She's almost there." I nodded my head, "Ah." I whispered.

I leaned back closer to her again, "So who's the blond angel?" my curiosity got the best of me. Alice finally broke her gaze from Dawn to look at me, a gleam in her eye and a wide smile on her lips. "It's her father. Jamaerah." My eyes widened as I jerked my head back to the tall blond man. "Oh." I breathed out in a gust of air.

Now that she said it, the resemblance was uncanny. Dawn didn't have the blond hair, but she had the same shape as her father and the same chin. Their body build was the same, but her father's was built more. Their stance was the same as well. It appeared that Dawn had more of her mother's looks, but there was a lot of her father in her that there was more than I could explain.

I looked around, noticing that everyone was here, minus Steven. I leaned over again, knowing I had to be getting on Alice's nerves by now, but she never showed an ounce of it. "Where's Steven?" I whispered finally to her. Alice leaned her head towards me again, "He left to run to the store. Esme sent him with a list of things that Dawn was wanting to eat again." she quickly said back. _Huh, you'd think he'd want to be here for this._ "Why didn't he stick around a little bit longer?" I whispered over again to her. Alice shrugged, "I don't know. He said he'd give this time to all of us since we were closer to Dawn. He said something about family bonding. How this was a family affair. I don't know." I nodded my head, understanding completely.

Paul stepped from the side of me, to behind me, wrapping me in his arms like before, placing his chin on my head. We stood there, for another five minutes before Dawn's face scrunched up with determination and I seen her lean slightly forward. A look of pain crossed her face as something protruded from her back slowly. I gasped as I watched the tips of white feathers break through the back of her white tank top, ripping it as the wings slowly came out.

Dawn gasped as the pain continued, her breaths coming out like pants as she leaned forward, placing her hands on her knees. Edward took a few steps forward as Dawn let out a scream, falling on her knees. Her hands placed on the ground below her. Jamaerah took a few steps closer to us, holding out his hand to Edward, letting him know to stand back. Edward stopped, but I could see in his eyes that he wanted to come closer to his mate.

Dawn lowered her head to her hands below her, screaming again. In that next second, her wings literally blew out from her back, expanding widely, stretching to the sides as she gasped for breath. Dawn groaned as she let her wings fall downwards, laying on the ground to the sides of her like they were too heavy for her to hold up.

"Dawn?" Jamaerah whispered, kneeling down to place a hand on the back of her head. "Are you alright?" Dawn nodded, taking a deep breath before pulling herself to sit on her legs. Her face looked tired, like her whole energy had been used up. Her eyes closed, she kept breathing in through her nose and out of her mouth. "Damn." she whispered, opening her eyes up to look at her father.

Jamaerah smiled at her as he reached up to hold her face in one of his hands. "You did it." he whispered. Dawn looked over to the side of her, her eyes widening at the sight of the massive wings that still laid to the side of her, the tips and lower parts of the wings laying on the ground. She looked back over at us and grinned, looking at all of her family before her eyes laid on Paul and I.

She put her hands up to her mouth and sobbed. "You came." she said, as she lowered her hands, showing her lower lip quivering. I smiled, nodding, walking out from Paul's hold. I walked slowly to her as she slowly raised herself up off the ground, Jamaerah taking a step back and looking over at me. He smiled, as he realized who I was, making room for me to step up to his daughter.

I closed the distance quickly, wrapping her in my arms as I hugged her. "You did it. I seen you do it. You're magnificent!" I whispered to her, so happy that she had concurred probably the hardest thing that she was going to go through. She sobbed in my shoulder, pulling back to look at me. "Ugh, that was so painful!" she laughed as she reached up, wiping away her tears.

"That's the only time it's going to be painful Dawn. The next time you do it, it won't even feel like a pinch." Jamaerah said, placing a hand on both of our shoulders. Dawn sighed, "Thank goodness. I don't know how I'd be able to do it every time." I smiled over at her, my arm still wrapped around her waist. "My God." I whispered, looking over at her wings at a closer glance. I quickly reached up, covering my mouth as my eyes got wide. "I'm sorry." I mumbled through my hand, looking at Jamaerah. He chuckled, shaking his head as he looked at me. "Quite alright. I suppose that's about the right reaction when looking at them this close for the first time.

The Cullen's chuckled from behind me. I knew that was their reaction as well, seeing her wings stretch up. Dawn smiled, looking over to the side. I could tell it was a lot for her to raise them, pulling them in towards her then pushing them back out before raising them high into the sky. A look of determination was again etched on her face.

The rest of the Cullen's as well as the other two angels and Paul made their way closer to us. Now curious on their own as to what they looked like up close. Emmett was baffled, his face full of awe. I had to chuckle at the big oaf's face. If a vampire could be speechless, it would be Emmett. "Awesome." he whispered, causing the rest of us to chuckle. The rest of the family was beaming, happy that she finally concurred another goal set in her new life.

"Well, Dawn. Are you ready for the next step?" Michael asked from the side. She looked back over at him with surprise. "Fly? Are you serious?" Michael smiled, nodding at her. "I'm serious. We need to get you up in the air today." Dawn looked over at her father, her eyes filled with worry. "Will you teach me?" Jamaerah nodded, smiling as he leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "It would be my honor." he whispered. Dawn smiled as she wrapped her arms around her father's waist.

Cass clapped his hand down on Jamaerah's shoulder. "Just make sure you tell her how to land before she attempts it." he chuckled. Jamaerah laughed and nodded, pulling back from Dawn and took her hand. "Ready?" he asked her. Dawn took a deep breath before looking over all of us, waiting for our encouragement.

"You're so ready girl." I said, beaming at her. She nodded, grinning widely. Everyone gave their praise, saying it was now or never and she would be great at it. She finally turned to her father, taking both of his hands in hers, squeezing them before letting go. She turned, walking to Edward as he grinned to her. "My angel." he whispered, running his fingers down her jaw. She placed her hands on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "You know it babe." she said, standing on her tip toes to kiss him. She gave him a tight hug, pulling back from him. "Be careful my love." he whispered down to her. "I'll take good care of her Edward. You have my promise." Jamaerah said from behind her.

Dawn sighed, smiling slightly as she pulled back from her mate to stand next to her father. She looked down as if she was pulling all of her confidence inwards and looked up at her father, nodding. "I'm ready." Jamaerah smiled, then proceeded to explain to her how to take off as we all stepped back to give them room. After the quick explanation, Jamaerah stepped in front of Dawn slightly, but to the side so that she would be able to watch him take off.

"Don't fall Dawn!" hollered Emmett from behind me. Everyone chuckled as he dodged one of Rosalie's head smackers, racing to the side of the family. We laughed as Dawn shook her head, smiling at him. "You just wait Emmett McCarthy. You're going to get that 'ride' that you asked for the other day. And I don't mean on a wolf either." she threatened. Emmett's eyes widened at the thought of being flown through the air. I could swear he turned another shade of pale.

We laughed at his expression as Jamaerah nodded to Dawn, smiling, beating his wings to show her how to take off. Dawn mimicked his movements, and within moments, was floating off of the ground by about three feet. I threw my hands up to my mouth, excitement rushing through my veins. _She's doing it!_ I thought out, screaming in my head. Dawn smiled as she looked over at her father who also, was floating in the air at the same height. "Higher." he insisted. Dawn beat her wings harder, making herself float ten feet up in the air, Jamaerah keeping up with her height. "Higher." we heard him say.

She went up to about thirty feet, all of us now craning our necks to watch them in the air. "Let's go." was all he said and they turned their body's, laying horizontal with the ground as they pounded their long, wide wings in the air and headed towards the reservation.

Silence filled the air as we seen them fly above the tree tops, awe filling my insides. I could not believe what I had just witnessed. I thought _I_ was amazing, but I was _nothing _compared to my best friend. She was something. She would be everything. I was so glad to call her my best friend.

We all turned to each other, silence still filled the air as I seen un-fallen tears in the Cullen's eyes. No doubt happy and in awe themselves over witnessing such an event for someone so close to them. We silently walked into the house to wait for their return, knowing that Dawn and her father needed the much needed quiet time to themselves now that they finally found each other.

Michael and Cass stuck around, wanting to discuss more things with Dawn once they returned. Alice skipped off to Carlisle's study to start the vacation plans to the Vatican City, Rome. Edward walked to the piano, softly playing a melody that was slow and relaxing as Esme and Rosalie made their way to the kitchen to prepare something to eat for the ones that would need supper. Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett sat in the living room, quietly talking about what had happened, Jasper feeling content. Paul and I stood in each others arms in the living room, silently looking at each other. Not a thought in our heads as we took in the love of the family that surrounded us.

This was truly where I belonged. In this reality, in this life. This was were Dawn and I truly were meant to be.

**So there you have it! She _finally_ got her wings! UGH, it's been quite a ways from the beginning of the story to finally get here! But the story isn't over. Still another vamp working it's way into the story! It's gonna be a few chapters, as I have things in the workings till then, but it will happen! Next chapter I'm trying to get my fuzzy head to work on will be another intense, hurting chapter. But it's gonna be one that will need to be written. Questions are going to be answered finally from Jamaerah :o) Plus, I think a revealing is in order!**

**A friend of mine asked if this was a cheating story. (she just started reading the first four chapters). No, it's not. If anyone has followed this story, they see that when one reality has been erased, what is one to do? Would one still feel obligated to their lover's faith, even if their faith is no longer with them in one's different reality? They might as well not exist. I could have written it like that, but no. Because I have a purpose for my ending on how I want it to go. If you want a hint, I will give you one: Think back and tell me what Jamaerah is the Arch Angel of. Hmmm? Do you get it now? :o) **

******So I've gotten ten reviews on this story. How about we try to get to twenty? It doesn't matter whether I get one or one hundred by the time I'm done writting this story, it's just all for fun for me and for you to read! But I seriously would like to know what all you think. Am I doing a good job? Could I do something better? **

******I have a chapter in mind later on about Dawn playing the piano and singing again, but I'm not too sure when I'm going to do it. Just like anyone, a person needs a stress reliever. That's what Dawn's is, to listen to music and let her mind free itself. But let me know if you think I should do it, Dawn's got alot of stress with having training coming up. It would be something simple, maybe only a page long in my Word document. Usually my chapters run between nine to twelve pages long, so it wouldn't be a very long scene. Or give me some other ideas! I'd love to hear from you!**

******Here's to another chapter that will be working it's way to you; and some heavy medication to get me to sleep through the night! LOL **

******XOXOXO**


	26. Chapter 26

**So I'm trying to write my chapters as quick as I can, and with writing long chapters, it takes awhile. I hate writing quick, short chapters. I feel as though it doesn't cover enough basis. So just hang in there with me! :o)**

**Alot of things are covered in this chapter, some info that answers almost everything. Plus a little surprise in there for you. I'm wondering if most of you have figured it out before reading this chapter! :o)**

~ Chapter 26 ~

Dawn's POV

While we were flying above the reservation and the forest below, keeping to the silent parts of the city so that no human would see us, Jamaerah taught me how to do spirals down to the earth from high in the sky, as well as flips and turns so sharp that they would give a normal human being a whiplash.

We practiced these for a couple of hours, me perfecting the strenuous routines that my father was putting me through. I started feeling myself wear down from the tedious exercise as I looked over at my father. _My father._ I thought to myself, smiling as I could see his blond hair glisten in the sun from above the cloud cover. Jamaerah turned his head to look over at me, sensing my gaze and smiled. "Are you ready for a break?" he asked. I looked below me as we glided closer to the clouds and nodded my head.

"I'm getting tired. You don't mind?" I hesitantly asked, hating to show that I was still weak. Since I was still new to my wings, I knew that it was going to take awhile for me to get use to them, I still had to build up my muscle strength. You wouldn't believe how many muscles you would use when flying. I felt like every muscle was stretching themselves to the limit, similar to a rubber band, stretched to where it's about to break.

Jamaerah chuckled from beside me, "No. Actually I'm surprised you haven't said anything till now. Usually the ones who receive their wings, can't take more than an hour on their first flight." he stated, looking cautiously at me. I looked at him and smiled, "I guess I just keep surprising everyone then, don't I?" He smiled as he nodded toward the clouds, indicating to start heading downwards.

Once below the cloud cover, I could sense the sadness of seeing the sun fade away to grey on the gorgeous landscape below me. Flying above the tree tops was one of favorite things to see, but not as much as seeing Edward first thing in the morning laying next to me. I smiled, thinking of my soul mate, wondering how much he was worrying about me right now. He was being extremely patient with everything that was going on, but I knew it was taking a toll on him right now, just as it was on me. I could constantly feel the pull that was radiating throughout my chest, indicating to me that I was too far away.

"Can we go back closer to the Cullen's father?" I asked him as he swooped side to side by me. He straightened his flying out to stay next to me as he looked over. "Feeling the pull?" he asked, his face filled with worry. I nodded, "Yes, almost too much. I need to be a little closer if you don't mind. I don't know how much more I can take with my body as well as the pull together." He nodded as he flattened his wings closer to his body, making himself like a rocket as he shot down quicker to the trees.

I mimicked his moves, until he straightened his wings out to hover above one of the pine trees. I came up in front of him, looking him face to face as I hovered with him. "Are you ready to learn how to land?" he asked, holding his hand out to me. I smiled, taking his hand in mine. "Ready." Jamaerah nodded, "Good, just follow my moves. It's similar to hovering, but you have to pull your wings back to flap them almost horizontally. You'll feel some strain on your wings, but just take it slow."

I took a deep breath and nodded, ready to learn the next and final step of flying. Jamaerah let go of my hand as he softly flapped his wings, lowering him softly and quietly closer to the ground. Mimicking his moves, I was only about five feet away from him, watching what he would do. When he moved his wings back slightly, I done the same, feeling the pull of my muscles as I softly landed, my feet once again coming in contact with the hard ground.

I let out a sigh of relief, knowing that the hardest part of landing was over with. I turned to my father with a huge grin on my face. "How was that?" I asked, seeing my father look proudly at me. "Like a natural." he whispered, coming closer to me. "Now, to pull your wings inwards." He didn't let one instruction go un-followed as he instructed me on how to pull my wings back into my spine. It was easier than I had expected, really just imagining them contract back inwards and it happened, not even a sting of them going inwards.

I looked over my shoulder, seeing no trace other than the slices in my tank top where they had protruded out. "So I guess I'll ruin every shirt in the process when ever I need my wings, huh?" I asked disappointed. Jamaerah chuckled softly, "Just about. That's why we wear our cloaks. It's a way that we can wear our armor but still be able to pull in our wings and not show the sliced shirts from behind. We would look out of place in the human world, down here, but up there," he pointed to the sky, "it just makes us feel more comfortable around the others."

I walked over to a fallen log along side the meadow that we had landed in and sat down. Jamaerah followed me, sitting next to me as he pulled his silver cloak back around his shoulders. I closed my eyes, having so many questions and finally, I had the time and quiet surrounding to ask my father what I needed to know. "Did you know about me? Did you know that I was even conceived?" I turned to him, laying one of my legs across the log in front of him.

Jamaerah sighed, looking out around the meadow before looking over at me. "Yes. I knew." "Then why didn't you ever let me know of what was going on? What I was? Why did you just leave me here by myself?" tears forming in the corners of my eyes. I sniffed as I waited for him to answer them.

His eyes glistened with his own tears, blinking so that they wouldn't fall. "I couldn't Dawn. I couldn't tell you what you were. You are part human, you had to live that human life yourself. You couldn't grow up, knowing what you were constantly. It would have deterred you from your rightful path. You have a heart of gold Dawn and it's because of how your were raised." he looked out back to the wild flower filled meadow. "I loved your mother." he whispered, a hitch in his voice as he said those words. "I will never forget her Dawn. How can I, as I see her every time I look at you. And that's the best gift, right next to having you, that I could ever receive."

I smiled faintly, knowing that I wouldn't see my mother any more as well. I was in a different reality. I already knew that the ones I loved, now never existed in my real life. They belonged to someone else. Except for my children. I looked back over at him, watching as he looked down and nudged his shoe into the dirt, making a dent in the grass. "What about children Jamaerah? Can I ever have kids? I lost my two boys, and don't get me wrong, I loved them with every inch of my being. But am I able to have any more?"

He looked back up at me, pain radiating from his still glistening blue eyes. "I don't know." he whispered. "You're mated with a vampire Dawn. We've never experienced anything like that before. We have no clue. You are immortal now, just like Edward but your body is still half human. I suppose if you were with another human, yes you could. But as you know, vampires are forever immortal. You are too, but you're still half human. You're body would be able to reproduce, but being with a vampire, well, " he shook his head, "I don't have an answer for that." he whispered again. I nodded, he only made my own thoughts reality. I had already thought of this, knowing that since my body was stuck at the age of thirty, how would I ever be able to produce another life?

"Did you ever come and see me? Hiding I mean?" I asked, wondering. Jamaerah smiled, chuckling as he looked down at the ground. "Yes." was all he said. "When?" I responded, looking over at the meadow. "When you took your first baby steps. When you first said da-da." he ran his fingers through his gold locks, sitting himself up straighter. He softly mumbled, "How I wish you were saying those words to me at that time."

I reached over and placed my hand on his shoulder. "How do you know I wasn't?" he jerked his head up to me, his eyes widened. "What do you mean?" I shrugged my shoulders, sighing. "Well, you said you seen and heard me say my first da-da, so how do you know that I didn't know you were watching me at that point? I was just a baby." Jamaerah chuckled and shook his head at me. "You know, I never thought of it that way." I grinned, watching him as his body slightly eased up on the tenseness of the conversation.

"When else?" He looked over at me and a tear finally rolled down his cheek as he grinned at me. "When you would play dress up in your mother's clothes, walking around in her high heels. I was sure you would break an ankle." he chuckled at the memory. It was one that I knew all too well. I loved walking around, pretending to be my mother, getting all dressed up to go out at night with my father, step father, what ever he was called. I still didn't know what to call him.

"And?" He looked back out towards the meadow, clasping his hands in front of him. "When you graduated from Pre-School. When you graduated from Elementary School, when you graduated from High School." he stopped, looking over his shoulder at me. "At your marriage. When you graduated from College. When you had your first born. When you had your second child." he whispered the last two answers, watching my reaction. "My grandchildren." he whispered, barely audible to human ears.

He turned on the log and took both of my hands in his. "I have always been with you Dawn. I have watched you during your greatest accomplishments and I have seen you at your worst. I have always been there for you. Though you never even knew it."

My tears finally broke free from their hold that I had been forcing back since the conversation started. Knowing that he had seen me throughout my whole lifetime was something that I was grateful for. He really didn't miss out on anything. It was something that I was happy for.

My father reached up and wiped the tears that were now flowing freely as I sobbed, reaching up to cover my mouth to try to keep another from escaping. "Don't cry my little one." he whispered as he gathered me in his arms, my head laying on his chest. He rocked me softly, running a hand down my head as I cried.

"So I guess that I was always meant to be an angel, huh? I mean, in this reality or the other, it was inevitable." I sobbed, looking up at him. Jamaerah nodded, looking back down at me. "It didn't matter which reality. Regardless, you were one of us." I sighed and hiccupped from the crying and tucked my head back onto his chest. "But what about my marriage in the other reality? What would have happened? Would Shannon had taken it well?" My father rubbed my back to comfort me.

"You're marriage with your husband would have ceased within the following year. He never could have been told of what you were. You would have had to hide it from him, quit your job, spend less time with your family to train and fight, leading to your husband believing that something else was going on, therefore having the marriage ended." he whispered. I closed my eyes, squeezing them tight. It wouldn't have mattered then, if I was here or there, my marriage would have been over.

"He was like my best friend. I could tell him anything and open up to him about everything." I said huskily, the tears starting to form back up in my eyes. "Yes, I know. But you wouldn't have been able to tell him about your secret. Not this one. The secret would have been out." I played with the hem of my shirt as I leaned into him. "So what would have happened to him?" I leaned back now, looking back at him, not sure if I really wanted to know the answer. Jamaerah shrugged. "I don't know. That would have been up to God to decide."

I glanced out back over at the meadow, watching the flowers dance slightly in the light breeze. "I would give anything just to have him back in my life. Even if it was just as a friend. I know that I can't give up Edward since he's my mate and I'm his guardian angel. But if he was here, I would have done anything to keep him in my life. Him and my boys." I looked back over at him, "I miss all of them so much." I sobbed, making my father gather me in his arms once again. "I know my daughter. I know." I cried hard.

For knowing that I would never have them back in my life. For never hearing my husband's voice again, my kids laughing. Playing with the boys was never going to happen. No more running around in the back yard, chasing them. No more having Shannon hold me at night, cuddling close. I may have Edward, but it's a total different feeling than one of having Shannon fall asleep with me, holding me, than having Edward hold me only to never sleep.

We sat there, till the sun started turning the sky orange from the sunset. "Twilight." I whispered, the tears now dried up, but I was still laying in my father's hold, glad to finally have him in my life if I wasn't able to have anyone else in it from my family. Jamaerah chuckled at my word. "Yes, it seems as though it is." he kissed the top of my head as I started to remove myself from his arms. "Father?" I asked as he took both of my hands in his once again. "How do you honestly feel about me being with a vampire?"

"I feel that you are safe with him Dawn. If he is what makes you happy, I will not deny you that happiness." I shook my head, "But how do you _really_ feel about it?" Jamaerah chuckled as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "I feel fine Dawn. You are his guardian angel for a reason. I knew from the moment that you were born, that you would forever be in the world of the mythical creatures, if you would say. I didn't know that you were paired with one, until Michael let it slip one day."

"You mean that Michael knew, and you didn't?" My father nodded, looking down. "Yes. Michael and Cass both knew. It wasn't until you were seventeen though, that I found out. I knew that you would mingle with a different 'species'." he stressed, "but I didn't know you would be mated with one. It took awhile for me to accept it. I had to visit Edward and his family multiple times in order for me to accept the idea, but after seeing how Edward was and lived, I knew that you would be in great hands. Not only Edward's, but with the entire family."

"So you visited the family, secretly, to see how they were?" Jamaerah nodded, looking up and smiling. "I knew that Edward would do anything in his power to help protect you until your destiny had arrived. And he proved me right." I took my hands from his and stood up, walking out to the meadow in the darkening sky. "So you knew that I was to belong to this family?" I turned, wrapping my arms around my stomach to ward off the chill that was forming in the air.

"Yes. I already knew." he walked up to me slowly. Looking at me with love. I nodded, accepting that he had already knew my fate. "But with vampires? Of all things, vampires? Why not with a wolf?" I threw my hands up towards him, "Not that I don't love my family and friends, don't get me wrong. But seriously, is there now such a thing as unicorns and fairies? Leprechauns and the elves? Are they real?"

Jamaerah laughed heartily. "You really want to know?" he asked, grinning widely. I looked at him cautiously. "Um, ya?" Did a person really want to know what was truthfully running around us? When we had all but laughed at the thought before, never seriously taking these things for real.

Jamaerah turned and looked to the side, still smiling as he looked back at me, lowering his head slightly. "Yes." My jaw dropped as I looked at him. "Seriously? ALL of those are _real_?" Jamaerah nodded, laughing again. "Wow." I whispered, looking all around me. All of those creatures could really be out there, even now, watching me. _Who knew?_

I turned and walked slowly throughout the meadow, watching the flowers bend slightly in the breeze that was now blowing, glaring into the darkened woods. The sun had finally set, leaving the meadow and trees in a dark shade, the stars twinkling brightly above. Another day had passed. I sighed, turning around to see Jamaerah still standing in the same position as from when I walked away. He kept his gaze on me, one of proud and happiness.

"You are one of those creatures Dawn. We all are. Angels. A human can only _think_ they've seen us. When they're on their death bed, which usually is true. But who would seriously believe them? But you have become more than just an angel Dawn. You have become something more important. You have become our own guardian for the Golden Gates." He said, walking slowly towards me till he was once again standing in front of me.

I tightened my arms around my waist. "What do you mean, a guardian for the Golden Gates?" Jamaerah reached back and scratched the back of his head. "I guess that came out differently than what you're thinking. Not a guardian that stands at attention in front of the gates." he said, looking up at the darkened sky before looking back down at me. "But a guardian for the warriors who fight to protect the Gates. You are one of the most powerful nephilim's out there."

"How many more are there? Like me?" A shiver ran through my body, some what fear, of knowing that there were more. "There are only a handful. We don't make it a habit to connect ourselves with the humans. But things happen. Like with me and your mother. We had a connection that I just couldn't ignore." Jamaerah ran his hand down his face, as if wiping water that had dripped on it. "You know you would have had a little brother." saying it more of a statement than a question to me.

"A brother?" I whispered, taking a step closer to him. "What do you mean, 'would have'? What does that mean?" Jamaerah looked back at me, sadness now showing in his bright blue eyes. "I married after I left your mother. Not knowing about you yet. I met up with another angel and we married. A year after you were born and I was notified of you, my wife gave birth to a boy."

I walked closer to him, putting my hand on his forearm. "What happened?" It was his story to tell and he had to tell me at his own pace, but I wanted to know. I had a sibling. _Had_ being the word. Jamaerah shook his head. "We don't know. No one does. They said that he was still born. But we watched the monitors, knowing he had a heart beat when my wife was in labor. Something must have happened while she was delivering. They said they couldn't revive him." He closed his eyes as if to remember what had happened and took a shaky breath. "They wouldn't even let us see him." he whispered, pain etched in every syllable.

"I'm sorry father." I whispered, not really knowing what else to say. He shook his head and reached over, taking my hand from his arm to hold mine. "It's ok. We've been through a lot and it's hard to still talk about it, twenty-nine years later. But we've kept in our memories how we would sing lullaby's to him while she was carrying him. I'd rub her stomach to sooth his kicking when he'd get worked up." he chuckled, remembering the memory.

"Don't lose those memories father. They are something that you will cherish for the rest of your life. Believe me. I'm doing everything I can to remember my own two boys." I said, feeling his pain. It still hurt to think of them, but I had to keep reminding myself that if I just forgot the memories, then I was forgetting one of the most important things in my life that kept me going. My boys had been my life in my own reality, and with them not here, it was always their voice in my head that kept me alive, cherishing what I had with them at all times.

Jamaerah looked up at me, intently watching my eyes as I thought of them. I sighed, closing my eyes as I pictured their faces in my head and projected them out towards my father, so that he could see my last sight of them, waving to me as Chris and I were pulling away from the house, leaving for the hotel. Both were grinning from ear to ear, waving like crazy while standing in front of my husband.

"Both were amazing boys Dawn. I watched them grow up as well." Jamaerah chuckled softly. "They took after you so much." I grinned, opening my eyes and looking back at him. "Yep. They were mommy's boys." I couldn't cry anymore, knowing I would let myself sink back down into that black hole. It was a place I never wanted to go back to. If I cried, I gave into the depression of what had happened and I just couldn't let myself go back there. I had so much here for me.

I looked up towards the stars and watched the stars twinkle before looking back down at my father. "Can we go home now?" I asked, starting to shiver from the cold. Jamaerah nodded, smiling. "You know, I liked this father/daughter chat. It was something that I've longed to do for thirty years now." he finished, whispering.

I reached over and linked my arm through his as we walked slowly through the meadow towards the opposite side. "Well then, we're going to have to make this a habit." I grinned over at him. "Yes. Yes we will have to." he agreed, smiling and pulling me closer to him, wrapping me in his arm by his side.

As we got closer to the house, I noticed that everyone was outside in the back yard, waiting for us to return. Sure it was dark outside, but with vampires, wolves and angels, who needed light? I chuckled to myself, thinking this. There was still the back porch light that Esme must have turned on for us, still keeping up with the human façade. She also lit up some tiki torches around the back patio, making the reflection of the flames dance about the side of the house and everyone that was crowded around the porch.

They were all standing around, in a some what circle, all laughing and messing around with one another. Emmett had just grabbed Rosalie, throwing her over his shoulder as he trotted around the circle with her yelling and pounding on Emmett's back, but still having a good time as she was laughing the whole time.

Steven stood with his back towards us, standing with Michael and Cass as they laughed with the Cullen's at Emmett's display. I smiled and chuckled, watching the goof ball mess around. We got about twenty feet away when Alice and Steven both turned around to see us, both with a smile and a laugh on their lips.

The instant that Steven seen me, then seen who I was with, his smile dropped from his face. A look of anger crossing his brow. He reached down and drew out his sword, making Alice gasp and bring attention to the others when they heard her and the sword being drawn. Emmett lowered Rosalie slowly, drawing her behind him in protection when he caught the look on Steven's face and seen what was happening.

Chris and Paul stepped forward, both had a look of confusion on their faces as they looked between my father and I, then over to Steven, wondering what in the world could be going on. Carlisle and Esme just looked at the scene, both had shock written on their faces. Jasper grabbed Alice's arm and pulled her behind him, mimicking Emmett's move of protection. A look of concentration formed on his face as he took in the current happenings. No doubt strategizing how to stop a fight from breaking out. Edward stood next to Steven now, keeping his eye on the ex-minion, watching his every movement, preparing for him to move just an inch our way.

I looked up at my father, seeing his face mimic Steven's as they glared at each other. Jamaerah carefully reached in front of me and with his arm against my stomach, he pulled me behind him as well to protect me. "Father?" I asked, still not figuring out what the heck was going on. Steven was now on our side and Jamaerah was my father, what could be wrong now?

Michael and Cass both walked slowly and cautiously over to stand in between the three of us, gauging what was happening. "Steven, Jamaerah, you don't want to do this." Michael stated, his eyes still roaming back and forth between us like he was following a tennis match. "You don't understand." Steven growled, his sword brought out in front of him in a defensive crouch.

Cass stared at Steven, "Oh I think we do. There's more here than what you know. Please Steven, put down your sword." Steven shook his head fiercely. "No. No way. He has her and I can't let anything happen to her." I looked over Jamaerah's shoulder. "Huh? Steven, what are you talking about? He's not going to hurt me." Steven broke his gaze from my father to look over at me. "Dawn, he's my enemy." I took a step from behind my father, making him break his own gaze from Steven to look at me with worry. "Dawn." he whispered. I looked at him and shook my head, still confused. I looked back over at Steven. "Enemy? Steven, he's my father. He won't hurt me."

Steven's sword dropped slightly, his face relaxing a little as he gazed from both Jamaerah and I. "Father?" he whispered in confusion. I nodded, my brow still drawn in confusion myself. "Yes." I looked up at Jamaerah. It was then, that I made the connection, making me draw in a gasp of night air. My jaw dropped, I glanced back and forth between Jamaerah and Steven, like I was watching my own tennis match.

I looked over at Michael and Cass, my eyes wide. "No way." I whispered. Michael and Cass both grinned slightly and nodded at me, glancing back at Steven again. My father put his hand on my shoulder, grabbing my attention again. "Dawn? What is it?" I looked up at him, closing my mouth finally. "You don't see?" I looked back over at Steven before looking over at the Cullen's as well as Chris and Paul. "Do you guys see?"

Edward nodded, looking over at me. "It's what I told you. Do you remember, love?" I wrapped my arms around my torso as I replayed our conversation days ago. He had mentioned that Steven looked a lot like me. I shook my head, but I looked like my father. And now Steven looks like my father. _Can it be?_ I thought. Edward nodded his head at my thought. _"I believe so, love. It's Jamaerah's lost son. As well as your brother." _Putting two and two together with Edward's help, numbness ran through my legs as I dropped to my knees on the ground. "Dawn!" cried Chris from Paul's side. I looked over at her and shook my head, looking back at Steven.

Steven growled, raising his sword again. "Would someone _please_ tell me what in the hell is going on? I'm getting tired of the secrecy!" I raised my hand to my mouth as I gradually raised myself from the ground to slowly walk to Steven. "Dawn, don't." My father pleaded from behind me. I stopped and turned towards him. "No father. Don't you see? Don't you recognize him?" Jamaerah raised his eyes once again to Steven's, taking in his features. I turned back around and walked the rest of the way to my brother.

Steven, watching my every move and seeing I was now away from his so called 'enemy', he lowered his sword to his side, still in hand. I stopped, a mere two feet away from him, in reaching distance. I looked over at Edward, a smile starting on my lips as he watched me, smiling back. He nodded, encouraging me to keep going. I nodded in response and looked back at Steven. "Look at me Steven." I said, even though his eyes were already trained on me. "I am." he replied, curiously. He shook his head. "What do you mean?" I kept my grin on my lips as I shook my head. "No, Steven. I mean _look_ at me. What do you see?"

His eyes grazed over my features for minutes, taking in everything about me. His eyes widened as his jaw slacked slightly. He reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind my hair before running his finger down my nose, making me giggle. "Oh my." he whispered. He broke his gaze to look over at Michael and Cass. "It can't be." he said, shaking his head.

I looked over at Michael and Cass, seeing them smile at his realization. "It is." Michael said clearly. "But there's more." he added, turning to look at Jamaerah. My father was still in a state of shock, his face turning to wonder, then confusion. He took a few steps closer to us as I reached out and for him to take his hand. "Father, come. He's not going to do anything." Jamaerah stopped, looking down at my hand before proceeding and taking my outstretched hand. He grasped it tightly, walking stiffly to my side. He broke his gaze from me to look at the man standing in front of him.

I turned my gaze and smiled back up at Steven. "Do you see Steven? Father?" I looked back and forth between the two of them. Steven looked down at me, "You're my sister?" he whispered as I nodded. "What else do you see Steven? Let your hatred and anger go and look at the man in front of you. What do you see?" He looked back up at the blond angel, his eyes tracing his every corner, ever dip and every crease in Jamaerah's face. Steven paled as he realized just _who_ was standing in front of him. "Father?" he whispered.

Jamaerah gasped, his eyes also taking every feature in of Steven. My father's jaw dropped at he reached up with his hand to put on Steven's shoulder, but dropped before it made contact. "My son? But how?" he softly said, looking over at Michael and Cass for answers.

Michael and Cass made their way over to us, standing once again to the sides of us. The Cullen's, Chris and Paul circled around us, all of them realizing what was going on. It was weird to say, but it was seriously a family reunion of long lost children as well as a father.

A sob broke from Esme's mouth as she covered it, leaning into Carlisle's side, Carlisle grinning as he watched one of his 'newest' daughters have a very memorial reunion that was so overwhelming to see, that his own eyes tear up.

"No way!" Emmett hollered from behind Edward. Edward took a couple of steps towards to me take my hand and chuckled at Emmett's exclamation at what was going on before him. "You mean I have a new brother too?" The whole group chuckled as we took a breath to finally let it sink in. I looked over at him, nodding. "Yes Emmett, you have a new brother." I grinned back at him before looking back at Steven. A grin finally broke out on his own face as he reached over and took me in his arms, hugging me tightly, making me drop Edward's hand. My father, _our_ father, stepped forward as well and gathered both of us in his arms as Steven and I let go of each other with on of our own arms to embrace our father together.

I heard Emmett holler again from behind the group, "GROUP HUG!" and then hearing an "OOOFFF!" following. I chuckled as I pulled away from my newest family members.

I finally had family members that was blood related to me again. I was beyond happy for the first time in a long time. But it still made me feel sad, knowing that Jamaerah had his two children back with him, but I would never have my children with me. I longed for my own boy's arms to be wrapped around me, wrapped around my neck. I missed them. And I missed them so bad if felt like a knife was piercing through my heart.

Jasper worked his way to me, coming up behind me to stand between Edward and I as I backed out of Jamaerah and Steven's embrace, only to feel a lone tear roll down my cheek. Jasper placed a hand on my shoulder, working calm, reassurance and peace throughout my body. I smiled softly as I wiped the tear away and looked over at Edward, then Jasper.

Jasper smiled softly at me, nodding his head. "You deserve this Dawn." I smiled and nodded, breaking my gaze from him to look down at the ground, closing my eyes.

Steven and Jamaerah were softly talking between one another, discussing what had happened all these years ago. Despite the manifested feelings that were radiating throughout my body from Jasper, I still couldn't shake the desperation from my body from missing my children, the sadness that they would never be here, and the loneliness of their embraces. I could feel Jasper intensify the feelings as I looked up, my eyes now clouding over heavily with tears.

"Love? What's wrong?" Edward asked, softly pulling me into his arms before reaching up to wipe the tears that were escaping. I smiled softly as I shook my head at him, a sob escaping from my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, forcing Jasper to drop his hands as Edward pulled me closer to him. "My boys." I gasped out. Edward's arms wrapped tighter around me, knowing what I was going through. "I'm so sorry love." he whispered so only I would hear him.

"I can't…I can't do this. I can't be here right now." I whispered, pulling back from Edward. Edward shook his head, keeping an arm around me tightly to hold me in place. He lifted my lowered head with a finger to my chin to make me meet his eyes. I closed my eyes as my head raised. I couldn't look into his golden eyes and have him dazzle me right now. I couldn't do it. I couldn't.

"Love, look at me." he whispered. "Dawn?" Chris said from my side. I shook my head, answering both of them. I couldn't answer my best friend, and I couldn't look at my mate. I couldn't or I would let everything go. My tears would gush out and my heart would break again. I'd go back down to that black hole where I didn't want to go again. I'd lose it. I wouldn't be able to bring myself back from this fall. "Edward, please. Just let me go. I'll be back, just, don't make me stay here right now." I heard Edward sigh as I still kept my eyes closed. "Then let me go with you." he whispered back.

I squeezed my eyes close together as tightly as I could. I just wanted to be by myself, but I knew that that was really not what I needed right now. The last time that happened, I was hurt. I couldn't get hurt like that again, not by human made items, but still. Who knew what would happen if I was left by myself now. I couldn't go by myself ever again. Not ever.

I nodded my head slowly, opening my eyes as the tears still rolled. I could see that Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen's had now circled around me, Chris still standing beside me with Paul behind her. I had no clue as to where Michael, Cass and Jamaerah had went, but they weren't in my sight. I wasn't looking for them really, so right now, that was fine with me. I was happy that I found a brother and my father, but seeing them happy right now, was something that I couldn't deal with. It meant that my father had finally found happiness with his children, Steven found happiness by finding his father he never knew he had as well as a sister. I found family yes, but I had another life that I lost. Everything was flooding back into me of loss, as well as the gain and it was too much for me to take.

"I'm coming too." Chris said softly from my side. I jerked my head quickly to her, bringing my eyes to someone for the first time in the past, what, ten minutes? Fifteen? I didn't know how long it had been, but I knew I didn't want a crowd with me. "No Chris. Not this time. Please. I really just want to be by myself right now. I know that's not possible." Chris' eyes pained over, looking at me with her own tears. "I know it's harder on you Dawn. Please. Just be careful. I'm not taking this personally. You know that right?" she pleaded. I nodded, a small smile forming on my lips.

"I'll take care of her Chris. You know that." Edward reassured her. She nodded at him as she looked back over at me, pulling my hair back over my shoulder. "Just be safe Edward." Carlisle said, whispering from my other side. Chris was the only one that I could meet eyes with right now, making me close mine once again.

"Here." Alice said softly, pressing something cloth like into my hands. "Put this on over your tank shirt. Tie it in a knot, no one will see the back of your under shirt to notice." I knew what she meant, the sliced part of my now ruined shirt. I nodded as Edward pulled an arm around my back, making the people part in front of me as he softly pushed me to walk around the house, my eyes now opened to watch where I was walking.

I took the red button up shirt and pulled it on, Edward helping me with the collar as we walked to his car. I kept my tank shirt tucked into my jeans as I tied the button up, up by my ribs. I buttoned up the rest and maneuvered the shirt so that I pulled the white tank off, exposing my lower back and belly. "When did you get that?" Edward whispered in shock. We had reached the car and he held the door open for me as I quickly dropped into the leather seats of the Volvo.

He raced around to his side in a heart beat, closing the door to look at me while starting the car. "Get what?" I whispered, still not meeting his eyes. "The tattoo on your lower back? I've never noticed it before." I smiled and softly chuckled while looking down at my hands clasped in my lap. "I got it last year actually." Edward pulled the car out and took off fast down the gravel drive, throwing up the rock and dust on his way out. The lights of the car illuminating brightly off the trees and weeds growing on each side of the driveway.

He looked back over at me and took one of my hands in his cold one, looking back out of the windshield. "What is it exactly?" he said, maneuvering around a slight bend before coming to the main road. I looked out of the passenger window, swallowing a lump in my throat, remembering what it was, and what it meant to me.

"It's a different version of a Cherokee Seven Point Star." I said to the window, looking out at blackness from the window tint. "What made you get that?" I chuckled, slowly closing my eyes. I knew what he was doing, he was trying to divert my thoughts from what had happened and what was on my mind. But what he was asking, was not diverting anything. Because it went back to my family.

"I got it because I wanted something from my heritage on me." I looked over at him. He turned and met my gaze briefly before he looked back over at the road, squeezing my hand. I turned my attention back to the front, noticing that we had driven out of the town, headed toward Seattle. "I'm part Cherokee. Not much, but I've got it in me. It's from my mother's side." My eyes starting to tear up again, thinking of her and my previous life.

Edward raised my hand, kissing my knuckles as he drove the car at break neck speed. He chuckled as he lowered my hand. "Paul's going to love hearing that." he smiled, looking over at me briefly again. I smiled, looking over at him. The light of the dashboard gave him no justice. I looked over at his strong features. He smiled, showing his bright white teeth against the white light of the dashboard, knowing I was intently looking at him.

"Why me?" I whispered, gripping his hand tightly. He knew what I meant as he looked back over at me, the smile turning to love. "Because you're amazing." he said. I shook my head, lowering before looking back out the passenger window. "I'm anything but amazing, Edward." I choked. "I lost the two most important people in my life. Not to mention one that loved me also with every ounce of his being. I lost my two boys, my husband, my parents, my friends, everything that use to be important to me. How can one be amazing after all of that? Jamaerah said that I would have been turned regardless of what reality I was in. I wouldn't have been able to tell my husband of what I was. He would have left me Edward. Within the first year after I turned." I whispered, barely audible, knowing that Edward could hear ever syllable I whispered.

Edward pulled the car over to the side quickly to stop, but not stopping too hard. He turned in the seat to let go of my hand and softly turn my head towards him with his hands. "You _are _amazing Dawn. Look at what you've been through. Look at what you've lost, but still gained. Look at how many people love you. We will never replace what you've lost, but we will forever be with you. You've accomplished so many things while being here, including learning how to become a nephilim. I'm happy to see you've embraced your destiny, as well as your soul mate. But losing your husband would have been harder for you that way. To have him just leave you for the wrong reasons that he would have thought. You would have had to see him to take the kids to him. Passing him on the street. When you visited your in-laws. Do you honestly think that you could have done that without letting your secret out?" he said ending in a whisper, looking back and forth between my eyes. I shook my head, a lump filling up in my throat as I swallowed thickly. He was right. It would have been harder on me to see him and the kids all the time and not be able to say anything about me.

I closed my eyes, feeling tears roll down my cheeks again. He slowly wiped them from my cheeks with his thumbs. "I love you for you Dawn. I have from the moment I seen you. Hell, I loved you from the moment I inhaled your scent. I knew you were something special. Despite what you may think, you truly belong here. With all of us." I nodded, sniffing. Edward let my face go, turning back into his seat to take off again.

We didn't say anything else until we reached Seattle, Edward weaving in and out of traffic before pulling in front of the club Tremorz. The club that we had all once went to before. I looked over at Edward, meeting his gaze as his smiled at me and winked. "I think you need some release. Let's go." he whispered. He quickly exited the car, tossing his keys to a valet while jogging over to my side of the car to open the door.

He laid his hand out to take mine to help me out of the car. I turned in the seat, placing my feet on the ground, but staying in the car, not reaching up to take his hand. "Are you sure about this Edward? I really don't feel like clubbing tonight. Dancing, drinking," I shook my head, looking up at him. "I really don't feel up to it." Edward pulled his hand back and stooped down in front of me, the valet, waiting with the driver's side door open, to see if we were going in or not.

Edward put his hands on my knees as he stared passionately into my eyes. "It's not about dancing and having a good time tonight my angel. It's about getting you to relax a little. I'm not bringing you here to get drunk by any means. Just a few drinks to make you loosen up and to think more clearly on things. If you decide you want to dance," he shrugged his shoulders "then I'll dance with you. I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do." I squeezed his hands gently and smiled half heartedly and nodded. "We'll leave when I'm ready?" Edward nodded. "Absolutely. Whether it's in fifteen minutes or three hours, whatever you want to do." I breathed out a large gust of air and stood, the valet taking that as a sign to park the car as Edward pulled me to his side and shut the door behind me.

The bodyguard at the door must have remembered us from the last time because all he did was nod our way and opened the door for us. Edward pulled me behind him, making our way to the bar to find a seat in the same section that we were in last time. Squeezing ourselves between the crowd of people, Edward seen two empty seats at the end of the bar, away from all the drunkenness people that were stumbling around and dancing, bumping into other people. As we sat down, the bartender came up to us, hollering over the loud music that banged throughout the crowded room. "What can I get you?" he all but screamed.

The loudness of the music and the screaming and hollering had me squinting my eyes to get adjusted to everything. Edward waved his hand towards me, allowing me to order what I wanted. The bartender turned towards me, wiping his hands on a towel. "A Screaming Orgasm and a Sex On The Beach with pineapple juice instead of orange juice." I hollered back. The bartender nodded and walked away to prepare my drinks of choice. _"A Screaming Orgasm? Really?"_ Edward chuckled in my head.

I smiled and looked over at him, winking. _Hey, you're the one that brought me in here, don't make fun of my drinks._ Edward chuckled out loud and took my hand, pulling it onto his thigh, lacing our fingers together. The bartender quickly brought my drinks as Edward told him to put it on his tab. He nodded and walked away to help a pretty blonde standing on the other side of Edward. _Oh God._ I thought, turning my head away from her. _"What love?"_ Edward thought back. _Crap. I forgot to reign it in._ I thought, thinking to only my self this time. I shook my head and looked at the beautiful blonde again. _Don't look over here._ I thought.

I didn't know the girl, but I could just imagine that she would be the kind that would vie to get Edward's attention, especially with me sitting next to him, not even really dressed up to be coming out to a place like this. Edward cocked his head, looking at me with a puzzled look on his face. I shook my head, smiling and looking around at the crowd, still praying that the pretty blonde would just walk away.

To my amazement, she did, walking back to group of girls that I now could see that were staring at Edward, all of them whispering, or sort of whispering over the loud music, to each other. A grin plastered on each of their faces. When the blonde got back to her friends, they all nudged her, pointing back towards Edward and I and I groaned. _Great, here I thought I was escaping one, only to find five more girls ogling over my mate._

I downed my drinks quickly, only to tug eagerly on Edward's hand to have him follow me as I slid off the bar stool. Edward leaned in closer to me, "Love?" I turned back to him and winked, pulling him to the dance floor where Ke$ha's "We R Who We R" was blaring out from the speakers.

Edward and I danced, closely. Edward never taking his hands off my hips, unless it was to rub them down my back or turn me, my back to his chest as we grinded. I never took Edward as the kind to let loose on the dance floor, seeing as how we never danced that much the last time as well, but it still surprised me. We danced for, oh, maybe fifteen minutes when I seen the group of girls trying to dance their way over to us, keeping their eyes only trained on Edward, but still edging closer and closer. _Jeesh, was these girls ever going to get the clue that he was with someone?_

My patience was running thin with these girls. I thought better that I'd better stop them now, before they had made their move first. I worked mine and Edward's bodies around to since I was still back to stomach with him, coming to face the girls myself as I wrapped one of my arms up and ran my fingers into his hair. Edward leaned down and softly growled in my ear, pulling my ear lobe in his mouth, using his lips to cover his teeth as he bit down gently on it causing me to moan and look at the girls with my eyes hooded.

All six of them looked at me in surprise, their eyes widening as they stopped their progression over to us but still watching as Edward and I grinded against each other. _Take that bitches._ I thought. Edward leaned down further and ran his tongue from close to my collarbone up to my ear before placing an open mouth kiss on my neck where my pulse point was, making my own legs tremble from weakness. I reached down with my other hand and placed it on his thigh as I squatted down, keeping my one hand up, tracing it down his chest while Edward rubbed his hands from my sides to my arms. Edward followed me down, bouncing with me as I grinded closer to him, feeling his erection against my tailbone.

My hand that was lowered, was rubbing up from his knee now, to his thigh, trailing up to his hip while my other hand worked it's way back up to his hair and grabbed a handful and tugged. I looked over at the girls to find them nowhere in site. _Good. Stay away. He's taken_. I thought, chuckling inwardly and smiling.

Edward's hands worked their way under my rib cage, over my stomach only to detour straight to the inside of my thighs as we both swayed ourselves back up in a standing position. I had danced so much at this point, plus gotten myself so turned on, that I needed a cool down before something more dangerous happened on the dance floor in front of all the people. I turned around in Edward's arms and took his hand, pulling him back to the bar.

As we sat down, Edward leaned over my way, getting close to my ear. "That was sexy as hell." I giggled, turning to place a deep but quick kiss on his lips because I was still panting while Edward still looked cool as a cucumber. _Damn sparkly, cold vampires._ I thought outwards to him. Edward busted out laughing, taking my hand again with his one hand and placing the other behind my neck to help cool me down.

I sighed, a smile still on my lips. "That's better." I whispered, knowing he could hear me. The bartender made his way back over to us, looking only at me this time. He cocked an eye brow at me in a way of asking "What can I get you?" "A big Bud Light." I answered his unspoken question loudly. He grinned and nodded, reaching behind me to take out a twenty two ounce bottle from the cooler and easily taking off the cap to hand it to me.

I raised the bottle in a way to thank him and quickly downed a quarter of the bottle. Sitting it down, I let out a large burp, quickly covering my mouth. I laughed with Edward at the result and turned my stool to where I was facing him. He turned as well, placing his legs in between mine. "You ok love?" he asked, looking deeply at me. I nodded, smiling before looking back out to the crowd. "Ya." I took a deep breath, looking back over at him. "But I think after this I'd like to go home. I just need to be with you and only you for awhile longer." he nodded, reaching over to tuck a strand of hair back behind my ear. He nodded as he placed his hand on my jaw to help cool me down a little more.

I turned slightly, grabbing my beer and downed another quarter of the bottle, starting to feel the alcohol in my system take effect. I didn't want to get drunk, just take the edge off of everything, but I was getting there close. Tilting back the bottle again, I took just a small swig of the cool beverage, then placing the bottle against my forehead to let the coolness help cool me off as well as calm me down a little more.

I looked at Edward, still keeping the bottle to my forehead and smiled at him. He returned my smile, but only half way. I pulled the cold bottle away, only to take another long drink from the bottle, almost finishing it as I put it back onto the bar. Edward waved over the bartender and quickly paid his tab.

We walked in between the swaying bodies, walking our way towards the door when someone hollered Edward's name. "Edward! Edward! Oh my gosh, I never expected to see you here!" A whiney voice floated closer to us from behind. Edward and I turned to see a blonde girl walking over towards us. "Jessica. How nice to see you." he replied in his nicest tone. I turned to look at him, surprised that I finally got to meet the infamous Jessica from the books.

_Seriously? Jessica Stanley?_ I thought out to Edward. He nodded, still looking at Jessica, answering my question. "Who's you're friend here? I don't think I've met her before." she asked, turning to look me up and down. "She looks older than us. You didn't go to Forks High School. I would have remembered seeing you there. Or were you a substitute teacher?" _Oh my, what is it with these kids wanting to pick a fight with me? How more outward can one be?_ I thought to Edward, he chuckled to my thought. "No. I didn't go to Forks High, nor was I a substitute teacher. Edward and I just ran into each other in town though. I just moved here a little over a month ago." I answered in my nicest tone.

Jessica took a swig of mixed drink, sizing me up and down before looking over at Edward. "Liking the older gals huh Edward? No wonder you never dated anyone in school." I was fuming. _How dare she._ I thought, my fist clenching beside me as well as the other one that Edward was holding. He raised our joined hands and kissed my knuckles in front of Jessica. "Yes, well, it isn't the age that matters. It's the love that one can give."

I looked at him, my anger decreasing with his words. "Well, I guess the older may be more mature? Or is it more experienced?" she asked, looking back at me, her face filled with jealousy. I knew, because I could also hear it in her voice. I turned towards Edward, wrapping my arms around him, pulling him tightly up against me, my hips angled towards him. Still looking over at Jessica, "Ya well, when you can please your man, you get a lot more in return." I grinned, slightly running my leg up his.

Jessica huphed, turning sideways like she was leaving, "Well, Edward, it was nice seeing you again." and turned away, heading back to where ever she came from. I was glad, there was only so much that I could take of her whiney voice. I sighed, looking over at Edward with a smile. "Well, that was awesome." I said, making Edward chuckle. "Yes, I suppose it was. Now, let's get you home." he whispered in my ear.

We finally made our way out the door, the valet pulling Edward's Volvo up quickly after we handed him the ticket that Edward had sometime had taken when we arrived. The ride back was interesting, I watched as Edward weaved in an out again from the traffic, sometimes making my heart jump in my throat and my hands clutching either the arm rest of the door handle, sometime both in the moments that were intense for my own half human eyes to take in.

Edward just chuckled at times, glancing over at me periodically. "Can you please slow down? I'm not looking to get rid of my other human half." Edward reached over to try to hold the hand that was desperately grasping the center console. I shrieked and pulled my hand away. "Two hands Edward! Two hands to drive!" Edward laughed heartedly, "You're forgetting love. I'm a vampire. I can read everyone's mind as I come up on them to predict what their going to do. Plus I'm going way faster, so they don't even had a chance to switch lanes and I'm already flying by them. Don't worry. You're in safe hands."

"Safe hands my ass. You're strength can crush a rock to powder. This car, however, is not as strong as you are. It will be crumbled in a metal ball instantly if you crash this thing. That includes both of us inside it, regardless if I can't be killed by a human object." My heart felt like it was trying to beat out of my chest, watching the tail lights of the cars ahead of us, fly by us like a streak of lightning in no time. Edward reached over and finally took my hand. I struggled briefly before finally giving in to letting him hold my hand. "It's ok love. I wouldn't put your life in any type of danger. Believe me. And if you don't, believe Alice. If she was to see anything, she would be calling me the instant the vision came."

I nodded, agreeing with his explanation. It was true, she wouldn't let anything happen to any of us. I let out a deep shaky breath as I closed my eyes and relaxed my body, leaning my head back against the head rest. "That's it. Just relax. We're almost home." he whispered, squeezing my hand in reassurance. "Ya. It's not as bad if I don't look." I mumbled, the alcohol and the sway of the car was lulling me to sleep, making my body relax to the point where every once in awhile I would twitch.

I barely felt the car come to a stop, too tired to look to see where we were. I heard the car shut off, the door open and close quietly on Edward's side, then heard mine open, feeling the slight breeze of the night air blow on me, making me shiver slightly. "Come on angel. Let's get you into bed." Edward whispered. My eyes lids felt like someone had put a brick over them, making them hard to open. "Hmmm." was all I could reply as Edward chuckled and reached in, unbuckling my seat belt before lifting me into his arms.

I heard the door shut softly behind me. "Is she ok Edward?" I heard Jasper ask from somewhere in front of us, us still being outside. I forced my heavy eye lids to open slightly, looking his way. Jasper looked at me sadly, but with a soft smile on his lips. "I'm fine." I mumbled, pulling my head back into the crook of Edward's neck. "She's ok. She's not drunk Jasper. She had a few drinks, just enough to take the edge off. I imagine it's just exhaustion from the long day. It is two o'clock in the morning. She still needs sleep." Edward whispered out to him.

I heard the door creak open quickly before clicking into place behind us. I had to admit, even being held in Edward's arms bridal style, I couldn't feel a step he was taking, or moving me sideways to fit through the door. It felt like he could have just been standing there, holding me.

The next thing I felt was being laid on the soft bed, the blankets pulled back as Edward helped me change into a nightgown. "You know I hate these things." Edward chuckled as he pulled the soft satin material down my torso and I adjusted to help him maneuver it better. He pulled it down over my hips, reaching under to pull my underwear off as well. "Hmmm, not tonight Edward. I don't think I have the energy to keep up with you." I mumbled into the pillow as I turned over.

A loud laugh, presumably Emmett's radiated from downstairs. Edward chuckled as he pulled the blankets up, tucking them around me. "No. Not tonight. Just get some sleep. I'll be back in a bit. I'm going to go for a hunt with Jasper and Alice. The others will be here with you." I mumbled through incoherent words into the pillow, even I knew that Edward would have trouble understanding. What was suppose to come out was; "OK, have fun and catch a feisty one for me."

Edward chuckled, running his hand down the back of my head to run his fingers through my hair. "Whatever you just said, ok my love." he said, whispering. I didn't even hear the door close as sleep finally took me.

**So had you already figured out the surprise of Steven being Jamaerah's son already? hehe. Plus, I feel that after finding everything out, Dawn's emotional downward spiral is now at an end. Knowing who her family is now, has helped her come to closure. Mostly. **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll hopefully have the next chapter up soon!**

**Love the ones that have stuck through this story from the beginning and the ones that are now joining! ;o) **

**XOXOXOXO**


	27. Chapter 27

**Just a minor change to this chapter. Nothing harsh. Hoping everyone enjoys this chapter! I had fun writing it :o)**

~Chapter 27~

Chris POV

Ok, so I worried. I worried a lot about Dawn last night. It wasn't until Paul, Alice and Carlisle convinced me that it wouldn't be any good for me to wait around till they got home to see if she was fine. After Alice confirmed that Dawn would be near sleep when arriving, that I finally gave in and had Paul drive us on back home. It was nearing midnight and I felt like my feet weighed a ton.

Paul parked the truck in front of the house, coming over to my side of the truck to help me out. Kicking off our shoes as soon as we walked in the house, Paul and I quickly raided the refrigerator, looking for a quick snack, that basically turned out to be a full blown meal. My appetite had grown since changing into a wolf, one thing that Stephanie Meyer hadn't said had happened when Leah had transformed into the first woman wolf. She had put it that all of the other wolves had humungous appetites, but that Leah barely ate. I guess it shouldn't have came as any surprise though. I was just happy that it wasn't affecting my weight after seeing all that I was putting away.

Paul and I pulled out a left over turkey that Emily had cut up, making us turkey sandwiches, as well as egg salad, macaroni and cheese, peanut butter and jelly for sandwiches as well, potato chips and Oreo cookies for our desert. One heck of a meal, I know. We packed the leftovers that we had left, back into the fridge when we were done, making us both feel full to the max.

We both felt dead on our feet basically after the day. My mind was still reeling that Dawn now had a half brother and a father. It was one thing that she had missed from her real life, blood relatives and now she had two. But I could see the battle that she had been fighting inside. She was ecstatic that she now had family here, but it just brought her back to sadness, knowing that the ones that she previously had, would no longer be in her life. She was stronger than I would have been, I could never have taken it as well as she did tonight.

Paul quickly took a shower, leaving me to sit in the living room, watching Late Night With Jay Leno. My head resting against my palm on the sofa armrest. My eyes kept drooping until I would hear the crowd start laughing again.

The next thing I knew, Paul was lifting me up into his arms that were still damp from the shower and the TV was now turned off. _When did I turn off the TV?_ I thought to myself. _"You didn't babe. I did. It's time to go to bed. You can get your shower in the morning. You're too tired right now to stand even vertically."_ he chuckled in my head. Well, that answered my question. I hummed softly and wound my arms around his neck as he carried me through the house to our bedroom, still being quiet to keep from waking Sam and Emily. If Sam was even home. I couldn't remember who's turn it was to patrol tonight. I was that tired.

Paul quickly but easily helped me get changed and snuggled down into the comforter with me, spooning me and wrapping me in his warm arms. I snuggled closer to him, his body heat no longer affecting me like it use to, since I now ran the same temperature as the others. "I love you Chris." Paul whispered from behind me, leaning towards me to kiss my neck. "I love you more." I whispered back, falling into a deep slumber.

***  
"GET OFF ME JACKASS!" screamed someone from another room and thumping like someone falling on the floor, sending a slight tremble through the house. I groaned, rolling over to find that I was alone in bed. _What the hell?_ I thought. I heard someone else from the other room grumble before hearing footsteps thump to our bedroom. I opened my eyes against the morning sun that started shining through the light curtains making me wince and quickly shutting my eyes.

The bedroom door slowly creaked open, making me open my eyes to stare into my mate's apologetic gaze. Paul walked in softly, shutting the door behind him. He strolled slowly to me, his eyes still looking like he was in trouble. "I'm sorry babe. Did we wake you?" he asked, sitting down beside me. "Mmmmm hmmm." I answered, nodding my head as well. I stretched and yawned as I turned towards him, taking one of his hands in mine. "But it's fine. What time is it?" I looked around, trying to figure out where in the hell the clock was in the bedroom. Paul chuckled, "Ten thirty babe. Time to get up." he grinned down at me.

I looked back up at him, with a scowl now crossing my brow. "What in the world was going on anyways? Who's over here?" Paul blushed before looking back at the door, then looking back at me. "Embry and Collin are here. Embry was flipping through the channels on the TV and Collin pounced on him trying to steal the remote." Paul shook his head. "Pups, I swear, I don't know how we handle them sometimes." Ah, the youngsters. Yup, they can be a trip sometimes, but no respect at all for the ones that need more sleep than they do. After all, a woman does need her beauty sleep.

"Ugh, why don't you just kick them out?" I sat up, bringing the covers up to my lap. "Well, I would, but once they smell Emily's cooking, it's hard to get rid of them." he answered, smiling cheekily at me. I closed my eyes and inhaled, "Hmmm, I thought I smelled something wonderful. Let me guess, eggs, bacon, sausage, muffins, homemade oatmeal and freshly squeezed orange juice?" I opened my eyes to see Paul nodding and smiling. "Very good, you're getting use to toning in your senses better."

I threw the blankets off while Paul stood, helping me to stand up. "Well then, I guess I had better get my shower and dressed so that I can get some breakfast before everyone else makes it vanish." Paul pulled me closer and kissed my forehead while running his fingers down my hair. "I'll save you a plate babe. Now," he pulled back, tapping me on the butt. "Go get ready." I bit my lower lip and smiled, swatting him on the butt in response. "Go. Before something else comes up that is more tempting."

Paul smiled and growled huskily, "Hmmmm, too late. Already tempting." I laughed, dodging around him to grab some clothes out of the closet, watching him leave the bedroom. Like Jacob was Bella's sun, Paul was my world. I still couldn't believe where my life had changed so much. Who would have ever believed that I would have mated with a wolf and I turned into one myself. If someone would have told me this a year ago, I would have laughed my ass off.

I shook my head, smiling as I made my way into the bathroom across the hall. "GET OFF ME YOU FURBALL!" screamed Embry. "I WOULD IF YOU MOVED LUG HEAD!" answered Collin. I chuckled as I locked the door behind me, setting my clothes on the countertop. "KNOCK IT OFF PUPS! BEFORE YOU FIND YOURSELVES KICKED OUT!" Paul hollered, trying to straighten them out. I heard some grumbles of apology and the quiet. My smile was plastered to my face. _What a world I live in now….._ I thought. _"Yes, but a world that you love."_ answered Paul in my thoughts, chuckling. _I wouldn't trade it or you for anything babe._ _"Same here princess. You're everything to me."_

I heard a thump and then Jacob growling at Paul, "Knock it off Paul. I can tell when you and Chris are getting mushy in each other minds. We all don't need to see the lust filled look on your sappy face." Hearing more growling, I laughed, knowing they were all just messing with each other.

I took my quick shower, shaving then drying off. I dressed in a hurry, running a brush through my hair before walking out, dropping my dirty clothes in Paul and mine's dirty clothes hamper before making my way into the kitchen.

Jacob was sitting at the kitchen table with Paul as Collin and Embry were sitting on the couch, Collin in control of the remote now, flipping through channels on the television. "Here ya go girl. It's still nice and warm for you." said Emily from my other side. I turned and graciously took the plate from her, giving her my thanks before going to the table to sit and eat next to Paul. "You guys already eat?" I asked Paul and Jacob. Jacob just mumbled his reply that he had as Paul winked at me and nodded, putting his hand on my leg, giving it a slight squeeze before pulling it back.

I dug into my food, now realizing how I must look like the guys first did when I seen them eat for the first time. Shoveling as much food in my mouth as quick as I could because I was so hungry. "Wow, slow down there cowgirl." Jacob announced. I looked up at him and chuckled. Through a mouthful of food I had to voice my own opinion. "And what do you think you boys look like when you're eating?" I cocked an eyebrow at him, still chewing up the egg I had taken a bite of. "But you're a girl." I laughed around a mouthful of food, "So that makes it any different how?" Amusement filling me.

"Well, uh….." Jacob said, blushing, rubbing the back of his head. I chuckled and shook my head, scooping up another fork full of egg before shoveling it into my mouth. "She's a wolf Jacob, just like the rest of us. She still goes through everything like we do. Including hunger. Leave her alone." Paul stated, giving him a stern look. "Sure, sure." Jacob mumbled, getting up to walk into the living room.

"Do they give Leah a tough time too?" I asked Paul, looking up at him before taking a bite of toast. Paul looked at me quizzically. "Leah? Why would the guys give Leah a hard time?" he asked. I stopped, egg filled fork in mid air. _Oh shit._ I thought, my eyes widening. Paul cocked his head, looking hard at me, his eye brows still furrowed. "Chris? What's going on with Leah?" I groaned and closed my eyes, dropping my fork to the plate.

They had no idea that Leah was a wolf in my reality. So I could only guess that she hadn't become one in this reality, or yet anyways. So how was I going to 'spill the beans' and let them know what was to come. That was one thing that Dawn and I had agreed on: We weren't to give them any clues as to what would happen from the books. Now, here I was, stuck in a position where one of those positions had sprung up on me and I had no clue as to how I was going to get out of this without telling them what was going to happen, because in my reality, Leah and Seth both should have phased by now.

I opened my eyes to look back up at Paul. "Mind if we wait till we see Sam to let me explain? He's going to want to hear this." Paul didn't answer me for a few seconds, still his look was hard pressed on me. "I promise," I started. "It's nothing bad. Kinda." I grimaced. "And what do you mean 'kinda' Chris?" His voice was becoming more and more stern. _Ugh! I hate this!_ "Okay, Dawn and I made a vow not to tell anyone what would happen in the books, right? Other than the given battles, etcetera, etcetera. You know, the really bad stuff." Paul nodded, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

"Well, this is something that happened, but it's not bad. It's just… unexpected is all." Paul huphed and stood up, walking into the kitchen. I sighed and picked my fork back up.

I ate the rest of my breakfast in silence while Paul stood in the kitchen, looking out the window. I drank the rest of my orange juice and started to get up, taking my plate and glass to the kitchen when Sam walked into the kitchen. He walked up to Emily who just entered right before Sam and placed a quick chaste kiss to her lips before turning to me, "Chris, would you mind running patrol for a few hours? Quil has to watch Claire for her mom and then he can take back over."

I shook my head and stretched my arms above my head. Smiling I glanced over at Paul. "Nope, not at all. As long as Paul gets to come too. I've been wanting to stretch my legs for awhile now." Paul looked up and slightly smiled, still not looking at me but looked in my general area, nodding his head. Sam looked between the two of us and nodded as well. "Don't see what it would hurt. I only needed two out, but one more is fine. You'll be running with Brady." Emily turned and wrapped her arms around Sam, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He looked down at her and smiled before hugging her tightly to him.

I looked over at Paul again and sighed. "Sam? There's something that I need to let you know." Emily and Sam both turned towards me again, Sam's eyebrow raised. "Is everything okay Chris?" I nodded, looking down at the floor. "In a way I guess." Sam looked back over at Paul and noticed his crossed arms against his chest and a serious look on his face. "What's going on?" Sam looked back over at me. "Chris? Care to explain?" "Damn." I whispered, walking over to Paul.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's something that I didn't intentionally mean to keep from you or anyone, okay? Please Paul? Don't be mad at me." Paul looked down at me now, instead of over my shoulder. "I'm not mad." his brow now relaxing. "It's just… Leah and Seth have been through a lot this past year with losing their closest friends to the pack and now the pack has to keep an eye out on Seth because he's been showing signs of phasing." I gasped and turned around to look at Sam who know was standing in front of Emily. "Seth's phasing?" Sam nodded, looking back and forth between Paul and I again. Paul wrapped his arms around me, clasping them around my stomach, placing a kiss in the crook of my neck.

If Seth was showing signs of phasing, then that meant that Leah wasn't too far behind. But in my reality, they phased when their dad passed away from the heat attack, why was it just happening now?

I opened my mouth and then closed it, sighing again, the words not wanting to form on my lips. "Out with it Chris. What is it that you know?" Sam asked, taking a step towards us. Even though I wasn't technically part of the 'pack' because of the way I transformed, I was still under the Alpha's orders. Therefore, I had no choice but to answer Sam. "Leah is to become a wolf too." Emily gasped and raised her hand to her lips. "No." she whispered.

I nodded, looking at her then at Sam. "Are you sure Chris?" Paul asked from behind me. I nodded, looking over my shoulder at him. "I'm sure." "But how can that be? Never has there been a female wolf to transform unwillingly." Sam thought out loud. "Look, I know it's going to be tough. Especially with the history between you, Emily and Leah. But you have to take it easy on her. She's going to be a real bitch about everything unless you explain to her about everything and apologize."

Sam jerked his head up at me. "Apologize? I done nothing _but_ apologize before." I nodded, "But look at it from her perspective. You have to explain first this time. Then let her know it was not your choice to imprint on anyone _but_ Emily. I have a feeling that she'll come around. But give her time." Sam nodded, running a hand through his hair that was already tasseled looking. "Okay. Well, Chris, you and Paul get ready to patrol. I'll… I'll see what we can do on having someone keep an eye on Leah as well."

I looked over at Paul and winked, going to the bedroom to quickly change into shorts and t-shirt, leaving my socks and shoes off. I joined Paul quickly on the front porch, taking his hand as we walked out towards the tree line. "Ready?" he asked as soon as we got in the woods. I looked up at him. "Yup. I'm so ready." I quickly took off my shorts and t-shirt, tying them to my ankle as Paul and I phased.

We ran, side by side throughout the reservation. Brady had taken to the treaty line as Paul and I ran the rest. _Hey Paul?_ I thought over to him as my paws pounded the soft ground below me. _"What babe?"_ I kept my eyes open to the trees above me and on my right side as we ran, still keeping a lookout. _Would you mind if we went over to the Cullen's later tonight? I want to spend some time with Dawn for a bit. See how she's doing since last night._ Paul slowed his running as he quickly glanced over at me. _"I have no problem with it. I'm not supposed to start my patrol till tomorrow morning. Do you want me to come with you?" _

I nodded, no doubt he could see my answer as we still glanced around. _That's fine. I'm sure Jasper and Emmett could use the company._ I said, chuckling. I knew those two goons would grab Paul as soon as we got there, talking him into playing the Wii or the Xbox with them. It never failed, they quickly took to Paul when he started coming around with me to visit my family and best friend.

"_When's Dawn suppose to start her training?"_ Paul thought to me, breaking my own thoughts to myself. _Um, I think next week? Alice was suppose to start coordinating the trip to Rome. I think Alice said something about leaving in a few weeks. That way it gave Dawn time to do the training so that she could protect her self when we got there just in case. Her history lesson on everything was to start while we're in Rome. _

"_Are you getting excited about the trip?"_ he asked, both of us picking up our speed, weaving in and out of the trees. _Ugh, you have no idea! I've always wanted to visit Italy. There's just something about the place that just screams romance! _Paul chuckled in his wolf form, making the choking sound that I just loved.

"_Well then, we'll have to make sure we see all the romantic places while we're there."_ Paul thought out. I smiled, making my tongue hang out and flop as we ran. Which of course, made Paul chuckle louder, the previous discussion of Leah pushed back into our minds for now.

***  
Dawn POV

It had been a week since my last break down. And I vowed not to do it again. I visited more with my new father and half brother. Both of them getting along now that they found out who each other were. The only thing that had us baffled, was why Steven had black wings when both his mother and father had white. The only thing that we could figure out, was that they changed when he was brought and raised on the hell side. No one had ever heard of this, not even Michael or Cass. But then again, nothing like this had ever happened before.

Everyone had given me a break this past week, minus the flying exercises that Jamaerah was putting me through. Which wasn't bad at all. After the third day, I was getting better at lasting longer in the air and Edward and I were both learning how to cope on the separation and distance that I was having to put us both through. He said it was a new lesson for him. Something like a new challenge and that he was going to concur not worrying about me as much. Mainly only when Jamaerah was with me. When I went out on my own, that was another story.

I didn't try to go out on my own very often. Just only when I needed a break from the chaos in the house was when I took a short flight of my own, just staying in sight of the house. Even then, Edward would come out to watch me as I swooped, rose and dipped back down before going into spirals. It was a very stress relieving routine that I loved to do. I cleared my mind and let me relax, plus it helped with some of Jamaerah's exercises.

That was what I was currently doing. I had flown high up into the air almost touching the clouds. To a human eye, they wouldn't have seen me, but to Edward's eyes, he could still see me clearly as day. I hovered, looking up and smiling, raising my hand to wave it through the clouds slowly, watching them part around the movement of air. The clouds moving reminded me of a very thick fog. One that when you walked through, the fog would part. Almost like magnets when you put the opposites together, they wanted to retract. I brought my hand down and looked down, seeing the tiny spot where the house was located.

I leaned slightly forward the way Jamaerah had shown me and descended into a fast, tight spiral, my wings tightly clasped against my back to keep the air from resisting me. My hair billowed behind me in a straight line but plastered to my head. I watched as the backyard came quickly into view, seeing Edward leaning against the porch rails. I tilted my body upwards, making myself swoop upwards and bringing my wings outwards, catching the air under them. I flapped them hard, slowly lowering my feet to the ground. My feet softly and quietly touched the grassy ground as I relaxed my wings.

Clapping filled the air as I turned to look at the house, smiling at Edward who was grinning. "Well done love. I'd have to admit, if I had a heart, I surely would have had a heart attack." I chuckled, "Don't joke about that Edward. It's not funny." I said, but still keeping a smile on my lips.

Two bright lights filled my peripheral vision to my right, producing Michael and Cass as I turned to look at the visitors. Behind them stood some type of target stand. "Good morning Dawn. I hope that you had a pleasant sleep last night?" Michael asked, smiling as he and Cass both walked up to me. Edward walked off the porch, coming to my side to take my hand. "I did, thank you. I take it we're starting some of my practice today?" Cass nodded, "Yes little one. Today we are going to practice your aim on your energy lasers and balls." My power was labeled as energy, but they could scorch clothing as they made contact, not burning through my body like a bullet would. My last fight with Trent had proven that.

I looked behind them at the target stand and studied it. There was one large target, with a bulls eye in the middle with two circle surrounding it. Eight smaller targets that was identical surrounded the larger one. "So explain to me what that thing is." I pointed my chin at the contraption. Michael and Cass both turned, looking at it. "That my dear, will help you practice moving targets." I looked over at Edward and he shrugged, "I have no clue love."

Looking back at Michael and Cass, "And how is it suppose to move?" Michael waved his hand and it started moving. All of the targets started weaving in and out of each other, moving in circles, inwards and then outwards again but doing different angles and heights to the stand. The speed varied, at different intervals it would be fast, while seconds later it would slow only to repeat it's cycle at different times. At the highest it was eight feet tall and would spread outwards of eight feet as well. I raised my eye brows. "Seriously? You want me to try to hit those targets?" Cass nodded, looking back at me. "You will learn over practice. It will get easier."

"Holy shit!" I heard from the house. I leaned over Edward and seen Emmett and Rosalie leading the family out from the house. I chuckled and shook my head. _The big oaf will never learn will he?_ I thought to Edward. Edward chuckled and shook his head, watching his family make their way over to us. Rosalie smacked Emmett in the head and glared at him. "Damn. Sorry." he mumbled after he realized what he had just previously said.

The rest of the family chuckled at the scene and turned to watch Michael and Cass demonstrate the weird contraption. They made it look so easy as Michael stood on the ground and Cass took to the air, both shooting the targets with ease, demonstrating how to aim and shoot while on the ground and in the air as well.

The targets disintegrated with ease, small billows of smoke raising from the now existent targets. Cass landed softly as both him and Michael turned to look at me, both had raised eye brows as I stood there, my jaw slacked and my eyes wide. "You want me to do THAT?" Both of them nodding as they smiled. The only thing that I could think of was what Emmett had previously stated. _Holy shit._ Edward chuckled from beside me, squeezing my hand quickly. _"You can do it love."_ I turned to him, "Ya, if you've had years of practice! There's no _way_ I'm going to be able to do what they did!"

"Try it first, you may surprise yourself Dawn." Michael stated. I turned and nervousness fluttered my stomach. I stared at the contraption while Cass walked over and refilled the targets with new target paper. When he was finished, he walked back over to Michael's side as they both stepped over to the side to give me room. I glanced nervously at them before turning my attention back to the darn contraption in front of me about a hundred feet away from me.

Calm filled my body and senses as Jasper worked his magic on me. I turned and smiled at him as he winked back. "You can do it darlin'. We all have faith in you." The rest of the family smiled and nodded at me as Edward leaned down and kissed my forehead before walking to stand with his family.

I turned at took a deep breath, centering my thoughts on the targets. Michael raised his hand again and the targets started moving, darting in and out of one another. I took my stance, crouched with my arms stretched low and outwards from my body, my palms facing outwards. I felt the energy course through my body as I quickly raised my arms and started shooting the energy balls towards the fast moving targets.

After ten seconds the contraption stopped, showing that I had only hit one out of nine targets. I groaned and closed my eyes. "Well, looks to me like we have a lot of practice ahead of us." Michael chuckled from beside me. I looked up and opened my eyes, feeling defeated. "There's no way I'm going to be able to do this before our trip to Rome. Seriously? There's no way!"

"Wait a minute! I have an idea!" hollered Alice from behind me. I turned to see a quick blur run into the house. I looked at Edward to see him shaking his head and chuckling. Looking at me with humor in his eyes. "What's she doing now?" I asked him. "You'll see. It will work." he promised.

Alice was quickly back out the doors and to my side in an instant, holding out my iPod and my ear buds. I raised my eye brows. "Seriously Alice? How in the world is my iPod going to help me aim and shoot at moving targets? You have to have seriously lost your mind this time." Alice only smiled and pushed the iPod at me again to take them. "You'll see." was all she replied with. I sighed and took them from her, placing the ear buds in my ears, all sounds on the outside had vanished, replaced with Chris Brown's song Forever blaring from them.

I looked at Alice and raised an eye brow. She only winked at me and nodded towards the targets. I sighed and shook my head. _The pixie has seriously lost it this time. I know it._ and looked over at Edward. I could see him laugh out loud at me, making the others look at him curiously as he just shook his head at them. _Seriously Edward, can you hear this? _He nodded and smiled. _"Go with the beat love. You'll see."_ was his response.

I took another deep breath and looked back over at the targets. Cass had already replaced the one that I had actually nailed, now, the targets moving at their quick pace. I took my stance once again and went along with what Edward suggested. Hearing the beat of the song, I shot the energy balls towards the targets. I started getting excited as I seen I nailed one, two, three, then four, five, six targets hit.

This time, it only took me less than eight seconds and I had hit all nine targets as they started slowing down. I pulled the ear buds from my ears in a rush and looked towards Michael and Cass beaming. They both laughed and smiled, nodding their heads. "Looks like Alice was correct. It helped with your concentration. Although I had my doubts." Michael stated. I turned and ran to Edward, jumping into his waiting arms. "See, I told you." was all he said as I laid a huge kiss on his lips. He pulled back and kissed my forehead as he lowered me to the ground.

"Thanks Alice!" I exclaimed, looking over at her. She was jumping up and down, clapping her hands as Jasper laid his hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "I knew it would work!" she yelled. "Great job Dawn. We knew you had it in you." Carlisle said from Alice's other side. Esme tucked under his arm beaming as well at me.

"You're going to be one bad ass angel lil' sis!" was Emmett's reply as Rosalie came over to me. I pulled back from Edward's arms as Rosalie collected me in her arms and gave me a huge hug, almost squeezing the air out of my lungs. "I'm proud of you." she whispered in my ear. I laid my head against hers as I hugged her back. "Thank you." I whispered back, smiling. I pulled back from Rosalie, keeping her arm linked with mine as I looked over at Alice. "How did you know for sure Alice? I mean, last I knew, you couldn't see me all that clearly in your visions. How did you know it would work?" Curiosity getting the best of me. I had to know.

Alice shrugged a sheepish look on her face. "All I could see was me running in the house, grabbing your Ipod and putting on that song then bringing it out to you. I could see the targets were all hit, but one, so I just put it together that it would help you." I nodded and smiled at her. It was a silly idea, but hey, it worked. I wasn't going to be complaining on it now. I looked back over at Michael and Cass, "So what do we do now?"

Cass and Michael both walked over to us, stopping in front of me. "Well, we still train on it." Cass said. "What? But I nailed it!" I exclaimed, my hopes dashing away that I would be done with the first part of the training. Who knew what else they had in store for me. Michael just shook his head. "Nope. You still have to train on it. You can't really go into battle with your iPod and ear buds in your ears. You can't rely on them all the time. You have to find that rhythm yourself and learn how to hit all the targets without any assistance." I nodded. It made sense I guess.

I sighed, "So how much longer do I have to work on this thing?" "Well, only until you can do it without the music." replied Cass. _Ugh_. I thought. "Ok, so let's go for round three. This time I turn the music down a little bit more." Michael nodded and smiled as him and Cass turned to take their places again.

I worked on the contraption for the rest of the day. I was trying to push myself too quickly and realized it was going to take much longer than one day to figure it out before turning my music off completely. I was getting so frustrated when I tried it without the music. I had only hit four of the nine targets that time. It was getting evening time, the sun starting to lower below the trees as Michael decided to call it a day for the training and stated him and Cass would return tomorrow to help me practice more, realizing I was almost at my wits end with the stupid targets.

I agreed, realizing that the days' practice had taken a toll on me, especially with having to produce so much energy from my body that Edward took me inside once Michael and Cass left. Esme had made me a wonderful supper of enchiladas with shrimp and Mexican rice which turned out to be mouth watering. I never could get over how vampires could make the most delicious meals and they couldn't even eat it to begin with.

Alice had taken to the library room to do more planning on our trip, mapping out what each of our day's worth of activities would contain of. She still said that we would be clear of the Volturi, but I still had my doubts. But it wasn't like I couldn't take care of myself. I wasn't too worried about it anyways. Let them damn vampires come and get me. They'll get a surprise of their life. If I could take out a minion that was in charge of an army, I'd say bring it. Vampires may be a different species, one that I had yet to go up against, but hey, when you have confidence it's hard to shoot it down.

After I finished supper, Edward and I both laid on the couch, me in between his legs, leaning up against his chest. Edward ran his finger tips up my arms, then back down, soothing me as we watched some movie that Esme had been ranting about wanting to watch, Enchanted. It wasn't bad, but not my cup of tea. I like action packed movies or mysteries. But right now, I wasn't going to complain. Edward had almost lulled me to sleep as I felt my father and Steven appear in the living room with us.

The blinding light appeared and diminished as I looked up at them with heavy eyes and smiled at them. Both of them looked over at me and smiled back. "So I hear your first day of training was pretty good." started my father. I nodded and yawned. "Took a lot out of me." I replied. Edward chuckled behind me, as well as the other Cullens spread out throughout the house. Rosalie and Emmett had decided to join us watching the movie. They were currently laying on the floor in the middle of the room, both in a spoon like fashion with their heads propped up on their hands watching the movie while Esme sat in the love seat with Carlisle.

Jasper had decided to call it a night and was doing what ever in the world he was doing up in his room while his mate was still doing her research. I guess my up and down emotions throughout the day of training had worn him out somewhat.

Steven had turned around to head to the kitchen when something caught my attention about him. "Steven?" I asked, sitting up in between Edward's legs now. Edward's arms dropping down to my hips, holding me. Steven turned around slightly, looking at me with an eye brow raised. "Yes?" There was something about his wings that had me astounded. His cloak that Jamaerah had given him was gathered in between his wings, fluttering down the middle of his back, completely showing his wings that were tucked together.

"What's that on your wings?" Steven's eye brows gathered together in a look of confusion as he looked over his shoulder at our father. Jamaerah took the steps to move closer to Steven, turning him completely around so that he could look at them closer. "Well, I'll be darned." he mumbled.

I stood up and walked closer to them, Edward following me as the others stood as well, coming closer to inspect. Jasper walked down the stairs, joining us to investigate why there was so much interest and confusion floating around the house, Alice right on his heels. "What is it?" asked Steven, trying to look over his own shoulders to peer at his wings.

"I've never imagined…." Jamaerah said, not finishing his sentence. "Hold out your wings slightly Steven." I ordered. He done as I asked, slightly raising them in the now crowded space in the living room. On his right wing, he had a speck of white. As I moved closer and moved my hands over his feathers, I lifted one that was overlaying the white spot and gasped. "Steven, your wings are turning white!" "WHAT?" he exclaimed. His face filled with shock.

"Looks like your joining the forces of good Anakin." Emmett exclaimed from behind us. I rolled my eyes, turning around to look at him. Emmett seriously needed to watch Star Wars better than that. "Dork, he didn't join the forces of good. He turned evil. He went to the dark side and turned into Darth Vader." I replied. Emmett's jaw dropped. "Ooops." He said bashfully.

Everyone chuckled as Rosalie stood there, shaking her head at him, a smirk on her lips. Leave it to Emmett to try to make a good joke out of this and still ruin it. I turned back to Steven and smiled up at him. His eyes were still wide, but gradually a smile started to form, crinkling in the corner of his eyes. He looked turned around now, his back away from us as he pulled his wings back in.

Looking over at our father, "Is it true? My wings are turning white?" he asked. Jamaerah nodded, looking thoughtful. "It appears that way son. However, I didn't know it was possible, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Your mother and I were both heaven's angels so our wings were white. It was only right that yours were white when you were born, given that you wouldn't have your wings till you were thirty. And since you were kidnapped and raised in the Underworld, they turned black once you reached that age. So now that you're back on the side that you were born into, they would change back." he shook his head. "It's still a shock to me."

Alice stood to the side, watching with such intensity that her brow was creased. She walked behind Steven to run her hands down his wings as well. "What is it Alice?" asked Jasper. He came up beside her and placed an arm around her waist. She leaned her head up against his chest as she continued to run her hands down the soft feathers. Shaking her head, the intensity never left her brow. "I just wish I could see them more clearly. Even Dawn. I can make out her most of the time, but it's coming less and less as the days go by. I can see the family, but nothing of Dawn, Steven or the others. I can't see what will happen most of the time. Usually it's just casual gatherings. Nothing threatening or exciting."

Jasper placed a kiss on her head before shrugging her into him. "Don't get yourself worked up darlin'. Maybe it's nothing. You know how the wolves tend to block out your visions. Be glad that you can see the angels slightly. It gives us a little to go on." he replied lovingly. I nodded, "That's right Alice. Don't get so stressed over it. Maybe you haven't seen anything because there's nothing special that going to happen."

Alice looked up at me. "But that can't be. I've seen some plans going on in the future about you Dawn and I can't see you in them or see your expressions in them to know how you'll react." _Plans? What plans could there be? _I thought to myself. Edward walked up to me and placed his hands around my waist, pulling me to him. _"Don't worry about it love. I have a good idea as to what she is talking about and I think I know what will happen." _Edward replied to my thought. _You're not going to tell me are you?_ I asked him. Edward chuckled slightly out loud. _"Nope. This secret is all mine. And believe me love, you're going to love it."_

I sighed and rested my head against his chest as the others started to disperse amongst the living room, talking about Steven's transformation back over to the good side. _So I suppose you're not going to tell me when this surprise is going to happen either huh?_ Edward kissed my head as he squeezed me tighter to him. _"Nope. It's all my little secret." _I chuckled and looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed me softly on my lips, making the butterflies flutter in my stomach, much like any other time he kissed me this way.

He pulled back too soon, leaving me feel light as a feather. It may have been from the exhaustion, but my guess was from the kiss. I turned in his arms and took his arm in mine, leading us both back into the living room to sit on the couch once again.

"Hey Eddie! You gonna help me this year pack the fireworks?" Emmett asked quite loudly above the others. His smile beamed from ear to ear as he looked mischievous. _Huh? Fireworks?_ Edward chuckled in my mind as he glared at Emmett. "I'm not helping you if you intend to call me Eddie one more time Emmett." I laughed. Knowing that Edward never did like being called Eddie. "Aw come one dude. You gotta help me! I need some help on some ideas." Emmett gave that pouty look as he looked back at Edward. "You better wipe that look off your face Emmett. You're starting to look like a pup."

Emmett growled. "I'm not a damn dog." he replied, grinning afterwards. "Keep that lower lip sticking out and you will be shortly." I retorted. Edward chuckled, taking my hand in his to lift it up to kiss the back of my hand. "Okay Emmett, I'll help. But I have an idea that I want to do. And you have to be able to keep it a secret." he turned his head and winked at me when I glanced over at him. "Why are you guys packing fireworks? What are you doing?" Okay, so the curiosity got the best of me again.

Alice flittered over to me, sitting on the other side of me on the couch. "The Fourth of July is coming up in five weeks Dawn. Didn't you know? We'll be celebrating the holiday a couple of weeks after the trip."_ Aw heck, I totally forgot about what time of the year it was. So much stuff had been happening that I totally forgot about it almost being July. Jiminy crickets, how did the time fly by so quickly?_ "Okay," I turned to Edward, "so I forgot what was coming up, but that still doesn't explain what you mean by packing the fireworks."

Edward smiled and laughed. "Emmett likes making his own fireworks. Usually when we have our firework show, everyone in town comes outside of their homes to watch them. They can be seen for miles around here. No one else does firework shows because we always out do them." he shrugged. "Emmett's pretty good at making the fireworks look like hearts, stars, making words appear out of them. He's actually pretty good and tries to top the previous years display."

Man, I have a feeling this Fourth of July was going to be memorable.

**Review and let me know how I did! I hope everyone has a great day! I know I'll be thinking of Edward...;o)**


	28. Chapter 28

**YAY! New chapter up! Whew! Finally... took me forever to write this. With everthing going on, I'm now happy to say that baseball season for my son is over, vacation is over (boooo!) and I can finally get back to writing. HOPEFULLY! I've REALLY neglected my house the last two weeks, so I'm going to say that this weekend with be like Spring Cleaning all over again. UGH. But, it needs to be done. As much as I would LOVE to go back to Vegas, my real life needs me :o)**

**So, here's the new chapter and as I've neglected to say the last few chapters:  
Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Twilight. If I did, I would have gambled ALOT more in Vegas... :D  
If I forget to put the disclaimer on in the future, let this one be known for any I do forget. **

~Chapter 28~

Chris POV

Ok, so this past week had been hell on me. Paul and I had been running patrols like crazy, Sam wanting me to get more patrolling in to get my training and Paul wouldn't let me run by myself with one of the other pack members. I couldn't blame him really, the imprinting made it hard for us to be separated for any given amount of time. So I kind of understood where Dawn and Edward were coming from.

I was wanting to head over to the Cullen's first thing this morning to watch Dawn's first day of battle training, but sleep had won over. I had went the last thirty six hours without very much sleep, given the patrolling plus stopping to eat. We did fit in naps here and there, but not really enough to rejuvenate our bodies good enough. Paul and I had slept all night last night up till about two hours ago, which left us where we were now. Running patrols at ten o'clock at night.

I was upset at not being able to see my best friend in her first day of action, but she and the Cullen's understood, giving me a call a little after I first woke up to see what was going on. Edward filled me in on what she had done, since Dawn sounded like she was about to fall asleep on the phone with me. Edward chuckling as she talked in her sleep while we had our conversation. Something about flying monkeys and mashed potatoes. Dawn rarely talked in her sleep, except for when she was extremely exhausted, so Edward and I cut it short, letting him get back to cuddling with her and I getting ready for my patrol.

Edward had praised her highly at her attempts, making me laugh when he explained how she got her concentration from her iPod while shooting her attempts. He told me of how Alice came up with the idea, making it a pretty good idea if you'd ask me. Then how Dawn got aggravated when she couldn't concentrate well enough without the music blaring loud enough in her ears.

Paul was currently waiting for me outside as I rushed into the kitchen, grabbing a blueberry muffin from Emily's bread basket that was left over from this morning, mumbling my thanks to her around a mouthful and running out the door as Emily laughed after me. "Welcome to the hunger pack Chris!" she hollered. I grumbled. That's the only thing I didn't like about becoming a wolf. I was hungry _all_ the time. I never ate as much food in my life as I had since I became a wolf. I always had to watch my weight, but hell, now I burned so much calories, I was constantly hungry to the point I thought I was going to starve to death.

Paul chuckled as he watched me jog up to him. "What?" I asked around my third mouthful of muffin, finishing it off. He shook his head, "You know that's not going to be enough to fill you up for the next six hours, don't you?" I shrugged. "It's not like I've not finished patrol before starved."

"Well, I could show you how to hunt while in wolf form." called Jacob from behind me, walking around Emily's house. I turned and gave him a disgusting look. "EW! I don't know how you can do that Jacob. That's just gross." Jacob and Paul chuckled as Jacob came to meet up with us. Paul and I turned, walking with Jacob out to the woods. Jacob was joining us tonight in our patrol, relieving Embry and Sam.

"You know, it's all in the head. It's not as disgusting as it sounds." Jacob said from the other side of me. I felt like I was sandwiched in between the huge guys I was walking with. Me short and petit while the two tree trunks on each side of me towered well above six foot tall and built like a damn bull. "But still. It's just the thought. Plus killing something." I shook my head. "I don't know how the Cullen's do it. But I guess it's better than feeding off of humans." I mumbled the last part, knowing they heard me clearly. Jacob shrugged. "Hey, they're your friends, family, whatever you call them." I turned and slugged Jacob hard in the arm. "Shut up dork. You know you're friends with them too. Don't judge them Jacob."

I really hated when the tribe threw that in my face. I loved the Cullen's almost as much as I loved Paul. The pack just still didn't fully get it. Sure they all got along, they just wished that they were human instead of vampires. That was the only thing that still stood in the way.

Jacob sighed, "I know. They are good guys. But still. It's just the thought of them coming back here, starting up the wolf gene in the tribe." he shook his head. "I don't know if it was good or bad that they came. Seriously, I couldn't imagine what my life would have been like if I hadn't turned into a wolf. Just boring? I don't know. I know it's more interesting as a wolf, but so tiresome with the patrols." Paul and I nodded our heads. We both truly agreed and understood where he was coming from.

At least Paul was okay with me being with the Cullen's. He could see how I loved them so much. Plus he knew that if he kept me from my best friend, there would be hell to pay. He knew better than to put me in that position. But with him hanging out with them just as much as I was, he was coming to relax more and more around them. I was touched by his concern with being around them and after he found out that we smell horrible to the Cullen's after I changed, he relaxed. A lot.

"Hey." Paul said from my other side, gently nudging me as we walked a little further into the woods to transform. I looked up at him in surprise, momentarily forgetting where I was. "Huh? Sorry. Kind of spaced off there for a moment." Paul chuckled, wrapping an arm around my shoulders, tugging me to him in a side hug. I realized then that Jacob had already ran off, taking over one of the other's patrol. "S'alright. Anything you want to talk about?" he looked down at me. I shook my head, looking back ahead of us. "Nope, just thinking about the Cullen's and us. Ya'll come along way since Dawn and I have showed up here, haven't you?" I looked back up at him smiling.

Paul nodded, kissing the top of my head. "More of the pack are becoming more accepting of the Cullen's than what they were before. Jacob's just having a hard time with it right now. He's got imprinting on the brain and he's been wondering when he's going to find his imprint. He doesn't want to meet a girl and get serious if the 'one' shows up. He knows what would happen then and he doesn't want to break any hearts." he looked down at me.

I knew I couldn't tell Paul what I knew of Jacob's imprinting from the book. If Paul let it slip in his mind when we were transformed, it would be hard on Jacob to hear it. I didn't want Jacob to go through that kind of pain, but then I didn't want him to be alone all the time. He needed someone to love him, cherish him and be there for him. Regardless if they were his imprint or not. But then again, if Jacob was to know, then maybe he would feel more comfortable about dating someone and falling in love. _But what if he does imprint? This isn't the books. We've already come to see that not everything is what it seemed from them._ I thought to myself. I shook my head, the internal battle I was having with myself was tormenting me.

"What is it princess? What'cha thinking'?" Paul asked me, bringing me back once again to the present. I looked around, noticing that we had stopped walking, Paul holding onto my hands in front of me. I looked up at him with a worried expression. "I don't know what to do is all. I'm fighting with myself on this and I don't know if I should say something or not." I looked off to the side of us, staring at some old rotted tree that had fallen what appeared to be along time ago. It's roots uprooted like someone had pushed it out of the ground.

"About Jacob?" he asked, leaning over to try to catch my eye. I nodded, looking back up at him. Paul pulled me into his arms and held me close. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him closer. "Do what you think is right. If it's about Jacob, don't tell me if you think it may hurt him. I could try to keep it from him, but I can't guarantee anything sweetheart. But I want you to confide in me in anything. But not at the cost of other's feelings." I loved this man. He had become so sensitive to my own feelings and everyone else's than from what he appeared from in the books that it was astounding that at one time he had been such an angry person all the time.

"I know Paul." I sighed, burying my head into his chest. "Okay," I pulled back from his chest a little to look up at him as he kissed my forehead. "I'll tell you because maybe it will work out for him, maybe it won't. But at least he'll feel a little better knowing if he found out." Paul looked down at me, his eyes glistening with love and nodded.

I let out a long breath as I worked myself up to tell him. "So the books read that Jacob loved Bella so much that he wanted so bad to imprint on her, he actually _tried_ to make himself imprint on her. But nothing would happen. Bella wasn't meant to be his. When Bella became pregnant with Edward's baby after their honeymoon," Paul jerked back, interrupting me. "You mean humans can get _pregnant_ by _vampires_? Why didn't you tell us this before? What about Dawn?" he asked, becoming upset about hearing this news. _Shit._ I thought. I shook my head at him. "Will you let me finish? But no, Dawn can't become pregnant by Edward as far as we know. Not with her being an angel and all. But their situation is new to the angels so they're not _entirely_ sure. Now," I cocked my head at him, squinting my eyes at my aggravation for being interrupted. "Damn." he whispered, looking over at the ground beside us.

"Hey," I reached up and took his chin, pulling him to face me again. "Let's not worry about it until it happens. _IF_ it happens. Got it? Plus it wasn't all _that _bad. In the end I guess." Paul closed his eyes as he tried to get his composure. When he opened his eyes, I could see they were more calm than what they had been before. He nodded his head, agreeing. "Go ahead." he whispered.

I pulled him into a hug, kissing his bare chest before looking back up at him, keeping him in my arms. "Now, where was I?" I thought out, looking down at his chest before I remembered, looking up at him again. "Ah yes. Bella became pregnant, Jacob separated himself from the pack," "WHAT?" he interrupted again. I groaned, shaking my head. _Oh this is going to take forever._ I thought. I sighed. "Yes, Jacob separated himself from the others. Two others joined him, breaking themselves away from Sam's leadership. That's a story in itself, but it's best for me not to say, because I don't think we'll ever head into that direction. Don't worry about it, okay?" I kept my eye on Paul, making sure he wasn't going to interrupt me again.

When he didn't say anything, but just look at me, I continued. "Bella had a rough time during the delivery, to the point where Edward had to change her after she had the baby. Edward and Bella had a baby girl, naming her Renesseme. Rosalie and the others helped take care of the baby while Edward helped Bella hunt for the first time. Edward found out by his telepathy of what was going on with Jacob, but no one mentioned it to Bella till a little after they came home and Bella figured out what was wrong with Jacob."

I pulled away a little from Paul to walk over to the uprooted tree and sat on the trunk. Paul following me and sitting next to me. I played with some of the weeds and leaves on the ground with my bare foot, pushing the leaves around. I stopped and looked up at Paul, "See, Jacob was antsy around the baby. Always needing to be close to her. Wanting to hold her to protect her. Bella was confused about Jacob's actions until it clicked." Paul took my hand that was next to him and rubbed circles on the back of my hand.

I chuckled softly, looking over at the vast woods in front of us. "I guess if you think of it hard enough, you can figure out what happened Paul." I whispered, a small smile tugging at my lips. Paul looked out over the woods as well, sitting in quiet, trying to figure out what I was telling him. It took him about a minute till he jumped from the tree trunk, spinning to look at me with wide eyes. "You're telling me that Jacob imprinted on a half breed vampire?" I looked up at his eyes and nodded, the smile not fading from my lips. "And a baby at that? Holy shit!" Paul exclaimed, running his hands through his short hair.

"It's really no different that Quil imprinting on Claire if you think about it. Only that Renessemee was a half vampire, half human baby." I shrugged my shoulders, looking down. "But still Chris, how can one of us imprint on a vampire?" his eyes wide. He stood and began pacing back and forth in front of me. I shrugged my shoulders again, "I don't know. Maybe it was the half human inside of her. Who knows? It was Stephanie Meyer's story. She wrote it the way she wanted it to. No one knows what goes on in her head. Hell, I don't even know if she exists in this reality."

Paul stopped pacing in front of me, coming closer to bend down in front of me. Taking one of my hands in between his two huge ones, he let out a deep breath. "Well, that's a lot to keep from him." He stared down at our joined hands. "See? That's why I was afraid to say anything. In this life, Bella doesn't exist. Therefore, Renesseme doesn't exist either. So why should he tear himself up if his imprint doesn't exist in this reality? I mean, there _could_ still be an imprint out there for him, but I don't know." I stood up, making Paul stand up as well. I walked around him, running my own hands through my long red hair. I stopped my hands at the back of my neck, still tangled in my hair as I stared up into the trees.

Paul's hands wound around my waist, me dropping my hands to hold onto his that he had clasped around me. I leaned into his chest, relishing in the comfort that he provided. "Should we tell him?" asked Paul, dropping his chin onto my head. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "I don't know. And I really don't know how we can keep this from him much longer. I'm going to slip one of these times on one of the patrols. Or you will. So I don't see as to why we can't just go ahead and tell him so that he doesn't get shocked and everything while on patrol. It's too much of a distraction to do it that way. We'll have to tell him in person." I turned in his arms, laying my cheek against his muscles chest.

"I agree. I don't think it's right to keep it from him. Maybe we won't have to tell him everything. You know, like the part about the baby being a hybrid?" Paul leaned down to kiss me on the top of the head. I leaned back and shook my head no. "No way. We may let that slip somewhere down the line too. We have to tell him everything Paul. It's not like it's a big deal anyways. Renessemee isn't real here, or even Bella for that matter. Plus I don't think Dawn would want any more kids since she lost hers. But knowing her, she still would. She's just got that motherly nature about her."

"Ugh. I really don't want to think about the hybrid imprinting thing right now." Paul growled. I chuckled and squeezed him closer to me in a hug. "Well, we really can't any longer. We have patrol, remember? Sam and Embry has to be wondering where we are right about now. I'm surprised they haven't come to find us yet." Paul nodded, letting go of me to walk over a few feet. "Ready then?" he asked over his shoulder as he took his shorts off in front of me. Commando under those shorts. Oh that was such a turn on at the wrong moment. I nodded, removing my own shorts, still having my shirt on.

Paul transformed next to me while I just stood there, playing with the hem of my shirt, looking at him intensely. "You know Paul, I've never have stopped to run my hands through your fur before." I dropped the hem of my shirt to take a few steps closer to him. Paul looked over at me, looking down at me and nudging me with his muzzle. _"Gonna feel me up before patrol huh sweetheart?"_ he asked in my head, chuckling. I laughed, running my hands through his flank, walking around him three hundred sixty degrees around.

His fur was something else. Softer than fur on a newborn kitten. Softer than silk. But still quite long that I could grasp a hold of the fur and pull. The dark grey was a beautiful sight to see in the dark woods. Even though there was little light shining through the tree cover, it still gleamed and shined.

I worked my way around him, pulling on his tail as I walked behind him, making him grunt from the feeling. I chuckled, running my hands back up his rear flank, up as high as I could towards his back before running them down and over his rib cage. Coming up to his shoulders, I stopped where his neck started, leaning closer. I wrapped my arms as close around his neck as I could, pulling myself closer to feel him and smell him. Regardless if we were wolves, he didn't smell like a dog like the Cullen's reported. His scent was one of woodsy, mint and musk all wrapped in one.

I buried my nose in his fur, taking a long whiff before turning my head under his chin. _"What'cha think sweetheart? Am I furry enough for ya?"_ I laughed, pulling back away from him, letting my hands slide down his chest. I took his muzzle in my hands, pulling his head closer down to me, meeting me eye to eye. _Oh ya, you're furry enough._ I thought back to him. _Just don't go getting any ideas in that head of yours._ I looked sternly at him.

Paul jerked back slightly. _"What's that suppose to mean?"_ he asked. I laughed, shaking my head. _I'm not having animal sex with you. _Paul took a second, a look of surprise crossing his eyes and his jaw hanging down. _"I wasn't….. I didn't…." _he started. I walked closer to him and patted where his cheek would be. _It's alright babe. I'm just messin' with you. But still. Don't think about it because I'm not doing it._

I laughed again as I turned around, my back facing the shocked Paul that was shocked into a frozen state of mind. I knew that the other wolves would be able to see my body if Paul ever looked at me while he was phased, that's why I at least stood with my back to him. I didn't care if the others seen my bare ass, I just didn't want them seeing other parts of my body as long as Paul didn't think about it later. I grabbed my shirt with my hands and pulled my shirt over my head, leaving myself now naked in front of my mate. I knew that now I had put that damn thought into his head and now he wouldn't stop thinking about it.

I was tossing my clothes over to the fallen tree trunk that we had previously sat on and as soon as I straightened back up, I felt a wet nose push me from behind me, causing me to turn. I looked up at Paul with shock in my face. He'd never done anything like that before. He knew I didn't want him seeing me naked while he was phased. Anyone could see me now.

I quickly covered my breasts with my arms as I gasped. "Paul!" I whispered. But as I looked into his face, his eyes were closed, standing inches from my face. _"Sorry princess. Just please, do me a favor right now?"_ he asked. I gulped, my heart starting to beat a little faster, standing in front of him. "What?" I whispered out to him. _"Just come and hold me before you phase. I want to feel you with no clothes on with my fur against your skin." _he thought to me softly.

I sighed, my heart rate decreasing slightly. The request that he made, was one that I had thought about before, wondering what his fur felt like against my own skin. I watched as Paul lowered himself closer to the ground, laying now on all four paws, his head leaning down toward the ground with his eyes still closed. _"I won't look. I promise. I just want to feel you."_ It wasn't a hard decision to make.

I walked the couple of steps closer to him, walking to the side of his head to kneel next to him and lean as much of my body into him as I wrapped my arms around him, running my finger nails into his fur, scraping softly against his skin. I heard a light purr radiate through his chest, making my own body hum from the feeling. I smiled into his fur as I nuzzled closer to him. _You know, this does feel amazing. But as much time as we have taken, we're pushing our time here. I really don't want Embry or Sam to walk this way, catching us._ I thought out to him, groaning. This was one place right now that I didn't want to leave. I could sleep up against him like this, clothes or no clothes. If felt better than a pillow top mattress.

"_Sam knows what's going on. He can't see, but he hears. He's giving us a few minutes. He knows we've been pushed a lot this week and wants us to take a bit for ourselves. He's covering till we meet him. But he said not to take long. He needs us within ten minutes."_ Paul replied. "Tell Sam I said thank you. I think we both needed this for right now." I mumbled into his fur, squeezing him as much as I could in my human form.

Paul chuckled. _"He said no problem. He understands." _moving his head slightly to lay on my own legs that were slightly outstretched. He let out a large breath of air, making some of the leaves to flutter away from us. Closing my eyes, I just took in the feel of him. I had gotten more confident with my body than what I had been before coming here. Paul made me feel more confident about a lot of things. Plus it helped that the other guys were pretty easy going to get along with.

"_Our ten minutes is up babe. You need to phase. We need to meet Sam." _Paul groaned. I nodded in his fur, pulling away, feeling the temperature difference was we parted. I still ran the one oh eight temp, but being buried in his fur made me feel like I was under a heating blanket. I sighed as I stood, Paul still staying where he was with his eyes clothes as I phased. As soon as I was in my wolf form, Paul opened his eyes, looking over at me, raising onto his own four legs. _"Man that felt good. I may have fur on my body when your like that against me, but I can still feel you. You're body against me was something else princess." _Paul thought to me.

I nodded my head. _I know. You were like my own personal heating blanket._ I chuckled outwards in an awkward huff. _You're so soft and warm. _I thought to him. Shaking my head. _"Well then, we'll have to do that again sometime."_ Paul thought, wagging his eye brows at me. I chuckled awkwardly again, turning to head to go further into the woods.

"_Hurry up you two. I have Emily waiting at home you know."_ Sam thought to us. _"Yeah, and I really can't stand to hear you two getting all cozy while I'm already out here patrolling."_ Jacob added in. _Oh hush it Jake. _I replied. Shaking my head.

Paul ran next to me, both of us meeting up with Sam quickly before he took off. We finished running the first circuit around the grounds, making our way inwards to do the inside patrol for a bit. It was then, that I smelled something off. Something that didn't sit well with me. _Paul? What's that smell?_ I turned my head slightly towards him. _"I don't know babe. Let's see where it leads. Go out about thirty feet from me and let's see if we can't follow it. That way we can both see which way it heads off, north or south." _

"_Need me to join you two?"_ asked Jacob. Paul waited a minute as we pounded through the lands. _"No, hold off until we can get a better hit on it."_ replied Paul. Jacob didn't answer as Paul and I both weaved in and out of the trees, the scent becoming stronger the closer we came to the ocean.

For the next five minutes, we ran further down the coast, the scent getting stronger as we came to the large rocks that jutted out of the side of the mountain. To me it looked like the cliffs from the movie New Moon where the wolves and Bella cliff dived. But it would have been any cliffs really. I estimated that we were in that close of proximity of where the movie and book described.

Paul slowed to a stop on the sand, me following pursuit. _What is it babe? Think it's a vampire? _I thought to Paul. This scent to me smelled just a tad different from the Cullen's that I was use to. _"Oh ya. It's a vampire all right. Jacob? Get over here quick. We may need backup."_ Paul said. _"Want me to get others?"_ Jacob asked. Paul shook his head, staring at the cliffs. _"No. I think we're only dealing with one here. The three of us can do this together. No need to get anyone else out here."_

We waited on Jacob, taking him less than three minutes to get to where we were. He must have turned around and started our way when he realized that we were still chasing after the scent before. Jacob slid to a stop on the beach, throwing sand up into the air. _"What's the plan?"_ Jacob asked, all three of us staring out to the rocks. _"I don't know. I think it may have went into one of the caves. I don't see any signs of it on the cliffs. The caves are the only other option other than the forest. We'll have to see where the scent leads us, but it's the caves is where I get the strongest feeling."_

I looked from Paul back over to the cliffs. It was then that I noticed that the black spots that I seen in the jutted rocks were more than just shadows. They were actually caves. Three of them to be exact. All along the shore line.

_Well, what are we waiting for?_ I thought. Paul looked over at me, his eyes filled with worry. _"Don't go and get all confident in this Chris. Get out of there if you feel like you can't do it yet."_ I rolled my eyes as I looked back at him. _Seriously? You're going to get all protective of me now? I can do this Paul. Don't treat me like a baby now. This is what you've been training me for._

Paul nodded his head sighing before taking off full tilt towards the caves, still following the scent. Jacob and I in tow. The scent led us to the cave on the far right, closest to the forest. All three of us slowed down as we neared closer to the cave entrance. We stopped right at the edge of the entrance, all three of us scrunching up our noses at the bleach smell. _Why does it smell different than the Cullen's if it's a vampire?_ I asked.

Jacob looked over at me, _"It's because it's a human blood drinker. The blood in their bodies from the humans is what makes them smell different than the 'vegetarians'. They still smell like bleach, but the blood drinkers have that more sickly sweet bleach smell. The Cullen's just have the awful bleach smell mixed with something like broccoli. Still disgusting if you ask me." _It made perfect sense. _Stephanie Meyer never thought of that idea I guess._ I thought out to no one but myself.

We stayed where we were, all three of us covering the entrance listening for any movement in the deep cave. Our eye sight was good, but in a pitch black cave, we were just about as helpless as a human in there. We wouldn't be able to see a damn thing in front of us till it was too late.

Another ten minutes passed before we heard growling coming from the entrance. _Sounds like whoever it is, doesn't like being cornered._ I thought to the guys. Both of them nodding but not saying anything. We watched, barely seeing something move back and forth from left to right a little deeper into the cave. We couldn't distinguish what the thing was, but by the smell of it, it was the vampire.

All three of us growled at the thing, hunkered down while our fur was raised on the back of our necks. It didn't take the vampire long before charging out of the cave, trying to take all three of us down at once. Paul was in the middle while Jacob crouched to Paul's right, me on the left. As we seen the vampire charge, all three of us moved to dodge and try to take it out before it escaped our reach.

As the vampire moved in between Jacob and Paul, I caught a glimpse of long black dred locks flowing from the head of the vamp. The skin was darker than the Cullen's, my mind thinking that this vamp must have been a different kind of race when it was human.

I jerked back as Jacob reached and snatched onto the vampire's arm, making him spin around towards me. The vampire's red eyes glowed at me as he hissed and growled at all of us, struggling to get his arm out of Jacob's clutches. _Laurant?_ I thought in shock.

"_You know this blood sucking leech?" _exclaimed Jacob. Paul jumped the front of the vampire, snarling, making the vamp stop his movements and stare into Paul's eyes. "Damn mutt! Get out of my way!" the vamp snarled, showing all his gleaming white teeth in his Jamaican accent. _Damn it! Shit! Yes, no. Damn! No, I don't KNOW him, he's from the books. He tries to kill Bella when he comes back and the Cullen's are gone. _I snarled at the vampire, walking around Paul to stand in between Paul and Jacob. Laurant was circled by us, his arm still in Jacob's mouth, Jacob inching his jaws tighter and tighter around his arm.

Laurant snarled a cry of pain, reaching around to try to punch Jacob, Jacob letting go to duck. Paul leapt forward and grabbed Laurant's bad arm that Jacob had inflicted damage to, making Laurant snarl in pain again. _"So he's not a friend of yours?"_ Paul asked, continually growling as I crouched down further to pounce if he tried to do the same thing to Paul. _NO_. I thought out to him.

Laurant whirled around towards Paul, taking a swing at him. I lunged, as Paul let go of Laurant's arm. As Laurant was spinning to run towards the ocean, I was one step ahead of him. Without giving him time to take two steps, my jaws were wrapped around his head. With one jerk of my head, the sound of crushing metal sounded and his head flew from my mouth. Laurant's body tumbling to the ground beneath me as I skidded to a stop.

"_Nice kill Red._" Jacob thought from behind me. I flipped my head towards him, glaring at him with anger in my eyes. _DON'T call me Red._ _"Whoa girl! Calm down! It was just a compliment! I didn't think you'd go all snarl and everything on me. I didn't mean anything by it." _Jacob said, looking back and forth between Paul and I.

Paul shook his head and ran quickly to the entrance of the cave. I cocked my head and stared after him as Jacob went and grabbed Laurant's head with his jaws. _Paul? Where are you going?_ I watched as Paul re-emerged from the cave, now in his human form, looking at Jacob and I with a confused look on his face. He stopped and looked at me, just a few feet away. "What was all of that about Chris? Why take such a defense against Jacob's comment?"

I sighed and looked over at Jacob. _Sorry Jacob. _I looked back at Paul. _It just reminded me of Victoria. That's what they called her in the books._ Paul nodded, Jacob quickly looking at me in an apologetic way, _"Sorry Chris. I didn't know." _he thought to me. I nodded my head, watching Paulwalking again over to Jacob as Jacob deposited Laurant's head on his still body as Paul reached into his shorts and took out a lighter, lighting Laurant's still form. The venom flowing from the neck lighting instantaneously, throwing out a billow of flame into the sky. Paul looked over at me and raised an eye brow. _"We have to get you one to carry on you at all times. Just in case you're ever by yourself."_ I nodded, watching as the body turned to ash on the sandy floor of the beach. The wind picked up, blowing what ash had already cooled, into the sky, reaching out to the sea.

All three of us stood, watching as the rest of the body turned to ash, blowing after itself into the wind. Paul sighed and walked over to me, laying a hand on my shoulder as I towered next to him. _Ready to head back? We'll have to report this to Sam._ I thought to Jacob and Paul. Both nodded, Paul jogging back over to the caves to transform back.

_I wonder what Laurant was doing here?_ I thought outwards. Jacob huffed. _"Who cares? He's gone. End of story."_ I looked over at him as Paul rejoined us. All three of us turned, trotting back into the woods, headed back to Sam's to report. _What do you mean, who cares? I would have liked to have found out, but I wasn't willing to risk Paul getting hurt._ Jacob just huffed again as Paul looked over at me. _"That was a great kill Chris, I'm proud of you. But why are you worried as to why he was here?"_

As we started picking up our pace again, I started wondering to myself as to what the reasons were. _"Chris? What's going on? What do you know?"_ Paul quickly stole a glance my way as we all dodged around the trees. _Laurant was only back in the books because Victoria sent him to see how close he was able to get to Bella. Victoria wanted revenge for killing James. But as we know, that story didn't happen. You killed James and Victoria. Laurant had split off from those two for some reason._

Jacob slowed down, now running next to me. _"You mean he was once part of James and Victoria's clan? Why didn't you say anything before?"_ he asked. I sighed,_ Because I forgot all about him, okay?_ _When he wasn't with Victoria and James, it never occurred to me as to where he was. Sorry._

"_But where had he been? Maybe he wasn't part of Victoria and James's clan in this reality."_ Jacob thought hopefully over to me. _I don't know about that. It seems as though most of the things are going the way they are supposed to in this reality. Just a few minor glitches that are different. In the book, he left after James took chase to Bella and went to the Denali clan in Alaska. Maybe he did split off for some reason and went there._ Jacob and Paul both glanced a quick look over at me as we ran, dodging the trees again.

"_The Denali clan?"_ Paul asked from my left side. _"But aren't they the other vegetarian family? He clearly wasn't following the vegetarian diet as the Cullens were. Do you think that he split off from that family as well?" _I shook my head. _I don't know. Okay? I don't have all of the answers. He was supposed to be mated to Irina. But I don't have any clue because I didn't get a chance to ask him! _I huffed.

Both Jacob and Paul remained silent for the remainder of the run back to Sam's. Both knowing that I was aggravated about the subject and not being able to find out.

We all three quickly transformed back into our human bodies, running into the house to find Sam, filling him in on what happened. Sam looked displeased as we didn't holler for any backup, but nodded anyways. Sam ordered us to keep up with the patrol until time to switch, so we all followed Jacob's route back out to the forest and finished patrolling. Jacob to the south, Paul and I to the North again, circling the rez. No words were thought, no vision were replayed, it was a quiet last few hours of our patrol as Collin and Leah took over at the next shift, leaving Jacob, Paul and I to drag ourselves once again back to our homes, collapsing in both exhaustion and hunger.

Food would have to wait for us, sleep more important at this time than anything. I'd wait till the evening when we woke to call Dawn again, filling her in on the happenings of the day. I was just to tired to try to keep a conversation going or anything in that matter. Both Paul and I collapsed in the bed, not even bothering to change from our clothes, since we didn't wear them for long anyways.

Patrolling was some serious work. I always thought that the pack had it easy, just running to sniff scents of nomad vampires, eating as much as they wanted and sleeping. But now that I knew just how much they put themselves through, I wasn't going to complain. It was our duty to protect the ones around us.

Our family and friends.

***  
I awoke, feeling Paul's soft hands run down my arms, crossing over to my stomach, making soft slow circles on my stomach. "Mmmmm, Paul? What are you doing?" I whispered huskily from sleep. I turned my head towards his side of the bed, lazily opening my eyes to see him propping up his head with his other hand. His smile, inching higher, crinkling his eyes in the corners. "Waking you up." he admitted.

I shook my head and smiled as he kept up the circles on my stomach. It was this time that it made itself really known and growled something fierce, making both Paul and I chuckle. "Well, seems as though something is wanting attention." I turned back towards him, smiling. "Yeah, it's saying 'Feed Me!'"

Paul chuckled again and leaned over, placing a soft kiss to my neck, working his way up to my ear, taking it in between his teeth to suck on the lobe causing me to groan out loud. Again, my stomach growled in impatience. I sighed, "As much as I want this to continue Paul, I'm starved. Aren't you?" I reached up and ran my hand through his hair, scraping his scalp with my finger nails. Paul growled softly, turning to a purr. "I am, but I'd rather eat you right now."

Just the thought had me warm and tingly in the nether regions, causing me to lightly groan out, rolling closer to me as he took his hand from my stomach and rubbed across my hip, holding me from my lower back to pull me closer to him.

Paul pulled back slightly, looking at me thoughtfully, making me feel curious. "What?" I whispered, running my hand from his hair over to his cheek, cupping it to rub my thumb under his shadowed eye. It took him a bit, but finally Paul spoke softly. "Move in with me." was all he said. Confusion racked my brain as I tried to figure out what in the world he was talking about. I was already living with him. Wasn't I moved in with him already?

"Move in? Paul, I'm already living with you. What are you talking about?" I pulled my self back a little further to see him better. My hand running down to rest on his chest. Paul shook his head at me, as his eyes twitched back and forth between my eyes, watching me. "I have my own home Chris. Move in with me. Away from here. It'll just be the two of us at the house. We wouldn't have to worry about keeping anyone awake, or waking them up."

Seriously? Did he just say that he had his own home? I thought back and tried to remember if he had his own place, I couldn't really remember what had happened in the books, but I do remember that his dad was no longer around. "What about your mother Paul?" Paul sighed, rolling back onto the mattress to stare at the ceiling. "I thought you already knew about my life from the books?" he asked, turning his head to look over at me.

I shook my head. "It never really said too much about you, only that your father left you for some reason. But what about your mom? She's still around, isn't she?" I mimicked his previous position from earlier and propped my head up on my hand, looking down at him. His arm moved to go underneath my arm and rub my back, trailing soft fingers down my spine as I moved my hand to his chest, rubbing it back and forth, down towards his boxers that he now had on before rubbing my fingers up to his chest. My stomach was still growling, but I was curious as to what had happened to his family.

Paul sighed softly, closing his eyes as he rolled his head back onto the pillow, facing up towards the ceiling again. "My dad left my mom and I when I was two years old. Left mom for some bimbo with blond hair that worked as his secretary in his office." He opened his eyes and looked fiercely up at the ceiling. "I never did forgive him for leaving my mom like that. What a bastard. He just up and packed his clothes up while mom was working at the store. She came home to all of his stuff gone and a note on the kitchen counter saying that he didn't love her anymore and found someone who appreciated him more than she ever did. Someone who paid him attention." Paul growled lowly in his chest. He took a deep breath before continuing.

"The tramp was seventeen years younger than him. All it was, was some tramp flirting with him for his money. She wanted a sugar daddy. They wound up splitting up three months after he left my mother, but he never came back to mom. He did call her though, after him and the tramp split. Saying he was sorry, but he couldn't go back to her. A family was just not what he wanted. He had tried for hers and mine sake, but he just liked the single life better. See, he liked to party, go out with co-workers and come home late, drunk. It tore my mom up. The only good thing I do have to say about him, was that he was never an abusive drunk. He never hit my mother or I when he came home drunk out of his mind. Half the time mom would find him laying on the front yard. Passed out."

He looked over at me studying my face for any emotion. I felt sadness and sorrow for him. It must have been hard, growing up knowing that your own father wanted nothing to do with you anymore. "Did you ever see your dad after that? I mean, he must have taken you places once you were older, right?" Paul chuckled, shaking his head. He leaned forward and kissed me on my forehead before leaning back, looking me still in my eyes. "I never seen my father after he left Chris. He really didn't want anything to do with me." What father didn't want anything to do with their own son? I'm sure if he was around now, I'd surely kick him in the balls for missing a wonderful man's life as he grew up.

"Don't worry about it," Paul said, noticing the fury in my eyes for his father. "He doesn't know what he's missing. He's missing a great deal by not knowing his future daughter-in-law." He grinned, running his hand over my hip, back and forth. I chuckled as I leaned in and tucked my head under his jaw. "But what about you're mother Paul? Surely she's still around?"

Paul sighed, pulling me closer as to fill in some type of void that was gone. "No." he whispered. I pulled back to look in his eyes for an explanation. "What happened?" I whispered back. "She's gone." was all he said as he continued to stroke my hip. So what kind of explanation is that? "Gone? You mean she left you too?" My eyes widening in shock.

He looked at me still and shook his head. "Not in the idea that you have. She passed away. Two months before you came here. That's one reason why I was so angry all the time. I lost the only parent that ever cared about me." Paul looked down at where his hand now rested on my hip, no longer making the strokes on my skin.

I was about to say something, when my damn stomach decided to make a huge growl of hunger, louder than how we were talking. Paul chuckled, leaning over to kiss my forehead again, throwing the blankets back to stand. "Where are you going?" I asked, starting to sit up, pulling the covers up to my ribs. He looked over his shoulder as he threw on another pair of shorts over his boxers. "To get you some breakfast. I smell cinnamon rolls and Emily makes the best on the rez. I'll tell you about my mom when I get back. Go get yourself into the bathroom to do your thing. I'll be right back." he finished, whispering.

I nodded as he walked out, myself crawling out of the bed to head to the bathroom. I thought about how cruel his own father had been, leaving his mother and him to support themselves. What a thoughtless bastard. And a chick that was no doubt looking for a man who she could freeload off of. Damn it, what was with some of these people? Breaking up a family, regardless it may have not been a happy family, but still. The least that the sleaze bag could have done was left his mother _before_ he cheated on her. Especially after staying with his mother for the first two years of Paul's life. Why not right after he was born, why not before when they had the baby? That would have been at least a _little_ better. Okay, well, not even a little better. Not even slightly because what woman wants to be left alone after they've just found out their expecting? Unless it's an abusive relationship, which Paul said it wasn't.

I finished my business in the bathroom, making my way back into the bed, smelling the wonderful scent of cinnamon and glaze and the extraordinary aroma of fresh baked bread. I tucked myself back under the blankets, sitting up against the headboard, waiting for Paul to make his way back in.

Paul stopped at the doorway, still looking over in the direction of the kitchen when I heard Emily ask something, Paul replying, "No, we're going to enjoy the morning then head over to the Cullen's this afternoon. We don't have to patrol again till tomorrow morning." was all he said as he turned and walked into the room, holding a huge tray filled with two plates filled with the most humongous cinnamon rolls I've ever seen. They almost completely filled the entire dinner plate, drenched in icing.

My mouth started watering as I took in the sight as Paul made his way to my side of the bed, balancing the tray with the two plates and two glasses of milk filled to the brim. He sat my glass on my side of the end table, taking a plate to hand me with a fork before walking around to do the same on his side before crawling back into bed with me.

"Holy crap Paul! These things are huge! I don't think I've ever seen a cinnamon roll this big before!" Paul chuckled, starting to cut into his. "Now you know why she's the best cook around here." he grinned. I cut a piece and popped it in my mouth, moaning around the wonderful bite that I've ever tasted. "Seriously," I said, the bite still in my mouth. "Emily needs to open up her own restaurant around here. She'd make a killing with her skills!" Paul nodded, smiling as he took another bite.

"That's the same thing we tell her all the time. But with the pack, it would be hard on her. Plus she gets too much enjoyment out of watching all of us devour her cooking. She feels appreciated more that she can help contribute to our hunger." he grinned around his food, winking at me.

"But still, it's got to take a chunk out of their money Paul. Cooking all of this? The food has to be bought with something. With Sam doing patrols and her cooking for all of us, how do they produce income?" I turned and looked at him before taking another bite. It was one thing that I had always wondered that Stephanie Meyer had never explained. You always heard of Emily cooking and Sam running patrols and looking after all of the new wolves, plus planning and battling that it never said what they done.

"Ah, so we stumped you on another thing about us huh?" Paul smirked at me before reaching for his glass of milk and downing half of it before sitting it down to look back at me. "Sam use to be in construction until he was accepted into the University of California. He was going to enroll to become some type of architect. Building was always in Sam's blood. He loved to do it. But once he transformed, he had to drop his job. He had saved up a pretty penny to join the college because he had to pay his way to go. No scholarships. They're working now off of that funding that Sam held back. But the funding is getting lower." Paul shook his head and took the now empty plate off his lap to put back onto the tray at the foot of the bed.

I looked down at my now empty plate, not realizing that I had, myself, ate all of mine. I drank the rest of my own milk, following Paul's steps and placed mine on the tray as well. "Would Sam be against any help?" I wondered to Paul. Paul leaned back and pulled me up against him as I wrapped my arms around his torso. "Why kind of help princess?" he whispered. "Well, I was just thinking, that since we're all friends with the Cullen's now, if Sam would be against Alice helping him on their money?"

"You mean the physic pixie? How would she be able to help with their money?" Paul seemed to have my utmost attention now. I grinned as I thought of my plan. It was one that would help Emily and Sam as well as the other wolves. "Well, the 'pixie', or Alice as I know her," I gave Paul a slight thump on the chest for his nickname. "She has their own money invested in stocks and bonds and things. They have made millions on their money that they invest. And I mean enough to buy all of the wolves brand new Aston Martins and all of them brand new houses three stories tall with six bedrooms in if they could, plus still have money extra to buy a small island." I turned and looked up at Paul with a smile on my face.

The look on his face was priceless. Pure shock. His eyebrows raised as he looked down at me. "Seriously?" he whispered. I laughed at his expression, nodding my head. If I could get Paul to agree to this, then having Sam to finally agree would be easy. They would no longer be worrying about money. "Of course it's taken decades for their money to grow like that, if not a century or two. But imagine Paul: our kids, Sam's kids, Jared's kids and even further down to grandkids, would no longer have to worry about money. We would all be set. We could even help out around the reservation. You know? Donate money to the local hospital, because you know that they could use some donation money to buy new equipment."

Paul just nodded, turning his head to look out to nothing. "That would change things. A lot of things. We wouldn't have to worry about running out of grocery money, mortgage payments would be caught up continuously if not paid off. Holy shit Chris!" he exclaimed. I laughed as he hugged me close to him as tight as he could. "Do you think that Alice would help us?" he whispered as we calmed down. I nodded into his chest, kissing his warm skin. "Yup, Alice would do anything for me. Especially if it meant helping out my second family." Paul sighed, kissing my head as he laid his cheek down on my head afterwards. "We just have to convince Sam." "Oh we will." I squeezed him again.

We sat in silence for a bit, just enjoying the quietness before I took a deep breath, deciding to just be blunt about it and finally get back to the subject that we had previously been on. "But back to what we were talking about before breakfast Paul, what happened with your mom? I'm really curious now." Paul chuckled before pulling us back down into the bed, both of us laying on our sides looking at each other. "Alright, alright." he whispered.

Paul ran his fingers down my check, tucking his finger under my chin to rub his thumb over my lips. "She'd love to meet you. You know that? She would have thought you were an angel yourself." he whispered. "Paul." I answered back, whispering.

It almost seemed as though either he didn't want to tell me what happened, or it hurt him to tell me. I'd gather it was the latter by the sad look in his eyes, gleaming with tears that could form any minute. "You know you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'm just curious and from the look in your eyes, I know it's painful to talk about it. But it's entirely up to you. I'd like to know, yes, but we'll go with this on your terms. Not mine." I whispered back, reaching up to run my fingers through his black hair.

Paul closed his eyes, groaning from the feel of my nails raking through his hair. "Yes I do. I have to tell you. You deserve to know what happened." he opened his eyes to stare into mine. "Like I said, she passed away two months before you came into my life. From cancer." he whispered the last two words. My heart broke. He'd spent his entire life with his mother by his side, always being there for him, only to have him ripped away from him from the deadly disease.

"Oh Paul, I'm so sorry." I whispered. Paul nodded and reached up, pulling my head closer to his as we laid our foreheads together. Both of us closing our eyes, I knew that Paul needed the close contact in order to finish what he needed to say. "She battled the disease for a measly three months. She had breast cancer. She knew she had the lump, but we didn't have the money for her to visit a doctor and have it looked at. She was stubborn. Always putting my needs in front of hers. I was so angry after she died for not having it looked at. We could have come up with some way to pay the doctors. She didn't need to ignore the problem." A sob broke through his words, making me wince at his emotion.

Paul was one never to cry and I could probably guess that he didn't even cry at his own mother's funeral, for having the anger at her. I gave Paul the moments he needed as I stroked his arm, back and side, comforting as much as I could as I shhhh'd him. "She never knew that I was a wolf. I transformed one month before she died. Sam was very understanding when her health declined, letting me spend more time with her. Once I got her to the doctors, they had said that it was beyond the point of having it surgically removed and that the only thing they could do was make her comfortable. Radiation and Chemo wouldn't have touched it." He continued, whispering to me.

It gave me cold chill bumps, just thinking of how he had to try to keep it together while he watched his mother deteriorate in her health. Where there was nothing that he could do to protect his own mother. But yet, he was a protector. But this was one thing that he couldn't have protected anyone from. "You are strong Paul. You know that, right?" I asked, leaning back to kiss his forehead before reaching up to cup his cheek, pulling him up to look at me. His eyes widened to show me glistening brown eyes that were becoming red around the eye lids. "I wasn't then Chris. I looked it, but inside, I was breaking." he croaked out.

"I know. I know. It's hard. I've never been in your position Paul. But you still have family. Don't think that all those guys out there that call themselves a pack, isn't your family. We're all here for each other. A brother, a friend, or a sister." I smiled gently at him. I felt so much like a sister to all my other pack members, that really I didn't think of them as a pack anymore. Just a big, huge family. With a secret that we all share.

Paul took a deep breath, trying to collect himself. I knew he was trying to be strong in front of him, but if he wanted to break down in front of me, I was more than willing to let him cry it out as long as I got to hold him to comfort him. He needed me as much as I needed him.

I took him back into my arms and held him close again. Kissing the top of his head, Paul sighed. "I never told anyone that. All the pack knew was from what I seen in my mind. I never thought words, it was just the vision of seeing her, lay like that in bed. So pale, weak and hopeless while hooked up to an IV line for morphine. I lost it I don't know how many times. I think I continuously kept my fists clenched while around her to keep myself from phasing in front of her in the house. I was afraid I'd cause her a heart attack, then she'd be that much quicker gone from my life. I couldn't do anything. I was just as helpless as she was."

I didn't say anything, just laid there with his head on my chest, running my fingers through his hair as he continued talking. "I don't know what I'd do without you Chris. You're my entire being now. And if something was to ever happen to you…." he stopped, swallowing thickly before turning his head into my chest more to hide his face. "It's alright Paul. I know how you feel. I've lost my parents too. Only mine wasn't as tragic as what you've been through. But we're here to help each other. We're here for each other." I whispered.

Paul nodded, wrapping his arms around me more tightly as we laid in silence, just taking comfort in each others embrace. Eventually, we both slipped back into the calmness of sleep, still entangled in each others embrace.

**I know it was a Chris only POV this chapter, but in the next I'll get back to Dawn's POV. I just had to get some of Paul's story in here somewhere, plus I couldn't leave Laurant hanging from the story either.**

**I hope you all liked it. Let me know if there is anything that you would like to see happen in the story. Italy trip is coming up soon, with hopefully some more info on all of the Cullen's. Until then, have a great weekend! :o)**

**xoxoxo**


	29. Chapter 29

**Holly Cow! I'm so sorry it's taken me almost exactly a MONTH to update this! Wow, I've wrote, deleted, re-wrote and deleted again only to come up with this chapter. Hence the long time since updating. What I had in this chapter was JUST not working for me. But I liked how this one went. Especially the ending. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long, but I will have some researching to do. So I'm keeping my fingers crossed and hoping that I'll be able to get it up ALOT sooner than this chapter did!**

Happy reading! :o)

**Disclaimer: Nope. Twilight's not mine. I just like to play with the characters :D **

~Chapter 29~

Dawn POV

"Damn it Alice! I don't need new clothes for the trip! Weren't you ever told NOT to take new clothes on a trip?" I turned around, facing the pixie that was rummaging through my suitcase.

It was now the day before the trip to Italy and Alice was bound and determined to make my trip itchy and scratchy from the new clothes that I was going to have to endure. Not to mention the new shoes that was bound to form blisters on every possible inch of my feet due to the heels and straps that just _looked _painful when looking at them.

"Oh now come on Dawn! Where's your sense of fashion?" the little black hair, non breathing, torture machine said, turning around to look at me, placing her newly manicured fingers on her slim hip bones. I glared at her. I was bound and determined myself, to pack my _own_ clothes. The ones that I _knew_ were not going to make me uncomfortable the entire time I was going to be in the most important trip of my life time.

I shook my head, my eyes formed in slits. "No way Alice. No way are you going to put me in these things! I want to be _comfortable_ Alice. Not worrying about what is itching next." Crossing my arms, I leaned up against the dresser drawers, showing her that I was _not_ backing down.

"Oh come on!" Alice whined, stomping her foot and looking at me with a look on her face that made it seem like I told her she was grounded. Shaking my head again, I raised my eye brow, not saying a word. Alice growled lowly, folding her own arms in front of her chest. "EDWARD!" she hollered loudly.

I chuckled, pulling away from the dresser drawers to make my way into the already large walk in closet that couldn't possibly fit any more clothes in it, including the suitcase full of clothes that Alice was already trying to stuff full. "Just because you holler for Edward, doesn't mean that I'm going to cave Alice." I grinned, pulling the clothes off the hangers that I wanted to take with me. The ones that _wouldn't_ continuously itch and scratch me.

I walked back into the bedroom, my arms filled with clothes draped over them to see Alice stomp out of the bedroom in search of my mate. The one who _knew_ not to fight with me on my own clothes. He may give in to Alice and wear what she bought him, but I would be damned if I was going to wear what she just bought, overseas. Sure, I wore things that she bought me, but it was in the luxury of my own home. Where I could change whatever was itching me, into one of my nice, soft, cotton t-shirts.

I chuckled as I heard Alice continue to holler for Edward before hearing him outside holler back. Alice slammed the outside door, no doubt on a mission to have Edward make me see her way. Tipping the suitcase backwards, I emptied the contents onto the head of the bed, making room for the clothes I wanted instead. Laying the pile beside the suitcase, I folded the shirts, laying them neatly into the large container. It was beyond me why Alice had bought me an entire set of the huge suitcases. One large suitcase was good for me and I was on my way.

I heard Alice fuming outside to Edward before making her way back into the house, now _two_ sets of footsteps making their way back into the bedroom, one stomping, one soft. Alice came in first, a look of triumph on her facial features as Edward looked at me shamelessly.

"Oh no. Edward, what did you do?" I asked, knowing that he must have suggested something to Alice in order for her to back off of me. "Well, love, I had to work with Alice a little bit. You see, I agree with you. However, you know it's useless to fight with Alice. So, I made a suggestion." Edward turned to look at Alice, "_But_, it's entirely up to Dawn to agree to the idea." He looked at her sternly.

Alice threw up her hands, still grinning. "Fine! But I see it working out wonderfully!" Her eyes losing some the excitement to frustration. "Well, as much as I can see, anyways." I looked back over at Edward, dropping the shirt I held in my hands to fold. "Spill it Edward. What did you suggest?" I crossed my arms once again, tapping my foot onto the hard wood floor. "Well, angel, I suggested that she let you pack your own clothes if you let her take you shopping for one full day in Italy."

_Are you seriously shitting me? Edward! No freaking way! I cannot take a whole day of shopping with that pixie! No. Way._ I thought out to him. Edward just chuckled and shook his head, walking over towards me. He wrapped his arms around me, kissing my forehead before tipping my head up to look at him. I knew he could see the light of the anger in my eyes. Knowing that he was in trouble.

"_We'll have a week out there love. Just take one day to let her do any shopping that she wants and get it over with. You can even chose what day you want to do it on. I promise." _Ugh. So not what I wanted to do. When Alice wanted to go shopping, she just can't stop when the stores closes. No, she wants to fly over to the other side of the coast where the stores are still open to do more.

I glared over at the smiling pixie that was now picking up the dumped clothes she had previously packed and folded them in neat stacks. I pointed my finger over at her, meeting her gaze as she looked up at me. "Okay. I'll agree. But under one other condition," Alice just beamed, nodding her head. "I get to have the last say on what you want to buy for me. If I don't like it, you're not wasting your money on it. Got it?"

Alice squealed, quickly running at vampire speed to tear me away from Edwards arms, wrapping me in her own arms, tightly squeezing me to the point where I couldn't breathe. "Alice." Edward growled, warning her of her over excitement. Alice let me go, making me take a deep breath, bracing my hands on my knees to gulp in the much needed air. "Oh Dawn! We're going to have so much fun!" I internally groaned. "Ya, maybe for you." I muttered, know good and well that she heard me.

She didn't let on like she knew, just went back to folding my clothes I took out and piled them neatly with a smile plastered on her face. Edward took me in his arms once again and I laid my head on his chest and sighed softly, closing my eyes. This past week had been stressful yet once again. I finally perfected my aiming on the targets with no help from my iPod, earning much praise from the family and my angel family. Jamaerah had much to do with the victory of me nailing it all.

My training on how to fight was interesting to say the least. Michael and Cass both agreed to let Jasper train me, since he had once been in the Confederate Army plus trained Maria's army. Shuddering just when the thought appeared in my head, Edward lightly squeezed me, running his hand to the back of my head and kissing me on the top of it.

Edward had had a tough time with that as well. He had to hunt when I was training with Jasper. Something about seeing me thrown across the yard was making him anxious and nervous. I knew it would be hard on him, letting him go. The pull was getting a little better, not as intense since both of us were trying to work with it. Edward would go on short hunting trips and I would go on my flight lessons with Jamaerah at different times so that we could work through it. The tug was still there, but just not like it use to be. Not the punch in the gut feeling.

I kept having my second thoughts on this trip. I just had the nagging feeling that something wouldn't go right. But Alice kept assuring me that we would all come home just fine. No injuries. Or at least, so she said. Which I had to keep reminding her that we could all heal ourselves, so she really couldn't count on her vision to see to it that everything would run as smoothly as she would see. Alice would just wave her hand at me in a gesture of 'don't worry about it'. But I was. There was no telling about what could happen. The Volturi was still something to worry about it. But just like Alice's flitter of her hand, I would just think to not worry about it. If they wanted to pick a fight with us, they'd have the whole Cullen family as well as two wolves and four angels to worry about. Well, three angels and one nephlim. I was mostly worried about the Volturi finding out about the wolves.

It was another thing that had me worried. If the Volturi caught scent of the wolves, Caius surely would have a fit about them, seeing as how he never agreed with the existence of the Children of the Moon. But our wolves were nothing like the Children of the Moon. So hopefully if the need arose, we could reassure him that they were totally different species. Well, in a way.

I sighed, giving Edward a quick kiss, pulling out of his arms to go back to my packing. Alice gathered up her stack of clothes I discarded and walked back into the overcrowded closet of mine and Edwards. Edward walked up behind me and gave my shoulders a quick squeeze. "I'll leave you to finish your packing." Edward whispered. I turned to smile at him as he winked, walking back out of the bedroom.

I watched him leave, heaving another heavy sigh as I turned back to my task at hand. "He's got a surprise for you, you know." Alice whispered, coming over to sit on the bed, watching me. I shook my head and smiled, "It's a surprise for a reason Alice. I don't want to know." Alice chuckled, watching me lay the clothes into the suitcase. "I know, I'm just warning you," she started. I raised up my hand to stop her before she could progress. "I don't want to know when, how or what it is Alice. Don't go any further." I warned her.

Alice smiled and shook her head, reaching over to smooth out one of the shirts that was packed. "I wasn't. I was just going to say that it's something that you wouldn't expect. I can't see your reaction, but I see what his plan is. He really does complete you. You know that right?" she looked up at me worriedly. I tilted my head and looked at her confused. "I know Alice. Why….." I shook my head, closing my eyes before focusing back onto my packing. "Never mind. I don't want to know." I looked up at her again though, cocking an eye brow. "So what are you guys doing tonight? Are you all going hunting to prepare for the flight?"

"Yup." Alice replied, popping the p at the end. "Chris and Paul are staying here for tonight, so that way you're not by yourself." Alice stood, walking over to the dresser drawers to pull out my under garments. "You know I'm more than capable of staying by myself Alice." I frowned down at my clothes as I continued to fold as she brought over the other things. "We know Dawn. It's not just for your safety, but also for convenience. Chris and Paul are staying here so that we can leave on time instead of having to drive down the reservation to pick them up there before the flight. That way we can get everything packed while you three are asleep tonight, making sure we have enough room. We're taking Chris' truck and Carlisle's Mercedes so that we have plenty of packing room and seats."

I snorted, turning to her by my side. "Are you sure there's enough packing room with all of your stuff?" grinning widely. Alice lightly smacked me on the arm, but not light enough that I didn't have to rub the spot. "Ouch, Alice." I chuckled. "Serves you right." she huffed, smiling before she walked back into the closet, coming out with yet another suitcase and opening it at the head of the bed. I watched her and shook my head, watching her return yet again to the closet to start gathering my shoes.

Since I had gotten here, Alice had made a point to help me shop for new clothes and shoes, making my few pairs of shoes that I had arrived with, turn into dozens. I would have to admit though, that she did find me some really nice but comfortable boots, heels and even ballet flats that she would also be seen flittering around the house in. I was grateful for that, but even more grateful for the Nike tennis shoes that she had gotten me, helping me to wear comfortable shoes for mock fighting and my flight practices.

She walked back out, her arms filled with a mix variety of shoes when I noticed she was packing one of my pairs of violet heels. "Alice, I really don't think that I'll be needing those heels. With all the walking, I'm not going to want to put those one." I pointed at the two inch heels that tumbled into the suitcase as she dropped them. "Oh, it won't be fore sight seeing. I have a dress that Edward picked out for you. It's part of his surprise." she winked at me before looking down to arrange the shoes so that she could shut and lock it.

"Oh." was all I could reply. What in the world could Edward have planned out in Italy? It had me wondering the rest of the time that we packed.

Letting out a gush of air, I pushed down on the suitcase and was trying to get it closed to lock it when Alice took my hand and gently pushed me aside. "Here." she said, as she jumped up onto the suitcase, sitting down on it to face me with a smile on her face. The suitcase had closed all of the way, just enough for me to zip it up and lock the zippers for the flight so that nothing would come out on the way. "Thanks." I smiled at her. "So when are you leaving?" I asked as Alice jumped down, grabbing my suitcase with her as she walked to the door. Alice sat the suitcase down outside of the room in the hallway, turning to look back at me. "Oh, here in an hour and a half. Chris and Paul will be here in twenty two minutes. We'll help them with their luggage in here first then fix you three something to eat before we leave. Esme's in the kitchen now, getting everything ready." I nodded, turning around to go to the bed, flopping my already tired body onto the fluffy bed.

It was already five o'clock in the evening, the whole day had passed by with my last minute training with Jasper, then target practice with Michael and Cass before the two left to go back to the gates to discuss the trip with the other Arch Angels. They were planning on staying with us in Italy, never staying out of our sights. Well, with the exception of me sleeping anyways, they would be getting their own room and staying just in case anything would arise.

Jamaerah said that he would be joining us at the beginning, but with other matters at hand, he was needed up above. Jamaerah had even been trying to help me this past week with my manifestations. I was trying to manifest my body from one location to another, working with me moving only a few feet at a time. It was similar to how Michael, Cass and Jamaerah got around. I wasn't doing too bad. It was a lot harder than what they made it look to be. But I was getting the hang of it. This morning I was able to project my body from the back of the house to the border line of the woods. It was a huge accomplishment for even me. My father had said even after the trip, he could see me projecting up to the gates within a couple of weeks time. Complimenting me on my quick accomplishments.

I sighed and closed my eyes as Alice turned, chuckling. "Go back to your daydreams Dawn. They'll be here in nineteen minutes. Take you one of your quick cat naps and you'll feel more refreshed." she said as she walked out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind her. I turned onto my side, cuddling close to the soft pillow, pulling my knees up to my chest.

The trip was something I had been looking forward to for some time now. Longer than I had been here actually. I was still currently getting that bad vibe feeling, but there was nothing I could do about it at the moment. I just passed it off as nerves and anxiousness for the flight. This would be the longest flight that I had ever been on and knowing from previous trips, even after three hours on a plane, I would get antsy. So how was I going to take a twelve plus hour trip cooped up with other passengers as it was?

I shrugged off the feeling once again, plus the thought, relaxing my body as I started to breath deeper, slower. My body at a complete relaxed state and my mind drifting to oblivion, I didn't hear the door softly open or the body that gently sat down on the edge of the bed. It was only when I felt my hair being tucked back behind my ear, did I let out a little yelp and quickly opened my now wide eyes. I jerked my head to look at the intruder when I seen Jasper sitting quietly with his hands up in surrender with a smile on his face.

"Jasper! Holy Moses, you scared the crap out of me!" I exclaimed, making Jasper chuckled and sit back further, pulling one of his legs under the other, one leg dangling off the bed. "Sorry." he whispered, smiling down at me as I pulled myself up to a sitting position in front of him, my back leaning against the head board. "What's up?" I asked. This was never normal that Jasper would just show up, unrepentantly, in my bedroom, let alone when I as taking a cat nap.

Jasper looked up at me, his smile dropping slightly as he looked at me quizzically. "Why so many emotions Dawn? I could feel you all the way downstairs. What do you have to be so fearful of? And why the dread?" he asked, fiddling with the hem of his pant leg that was bent in front of him. I knew it was a normal habit to keep themselves busy to look like a normal human, but I just chuckled as I looked from his pant leg up to his eyes, cocking my eyebrow as to ask 'Really? Why are you fiddling with your pant leg?' Jasper's eyes widened as he looked down at his pant leg and stopped with the fidgeting, pulling both hands to his lap to clasp them together. Jasper chucked with me, "Sorry, force of habit to keep up with the charades." I nodded, smiling as I closed my eyes and rested my head back on the head board, my smile dropping to escape the sigh from my lips. "I just feel like something is going to go wrong. I have a bad feeling and I can't shake it." I opened my eyes to look at him. "That's the fear. The dread is for the long flight." I finished, smiling back at him. "Understandable. I guess for a human, or in your case, a nephlim, the flight is going to be tiresome. I'm sure that Alice or one of us can keep you pre-occupied." Jasper finished, winking at me.

I blushed slightly, looking down at my legs that I drew up to me, clasping my hands together. "Funny Jasper. Very funny." I knew what he meant, me and Edward, but I was not one for joining the mile high club any time soon. Things were getting kind of stressful between Edward and I. In the romantic department. Not that we didn't want to, my goodness, that man could make my toes curl. It was with everything else that was going on in our life right now. Training, flight training, plus Alice's need of help to make arrangements on our trip. She wanted mine, Chris' and Paul's first trip to Italy made worthwhile. So she enlisted us in helping her to choose which hotel and planning the days activities. So needless to say, Edward and I rarely had time to ourselves lately.

Plus I wasn't one for planning a lot ahead of time. I was one for getting there, then going to see what I felt like at that time. But Alice insisted that if we didn't plan ahead, there would be something left out, or we would forget about something until it was too late. So Chris and I were mainly the ones that helped Alice choose and reserve all of the accommodations as Paul just kissed Chris and said that he would be happy with whatever we chose. Thus, leaving no time for Edward and I to ourselves when I'd all but pass out at night from exhaustion.

Jasper cleared his throat, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Sorry." I mumbled. "Dawn, you have no reason to be fearful. We will all be there to protect you. You, Chris and Paul." he added. I nodded. "I know Jasper, it's just something that I can't shake. Even though I know you all will be there, I just can't help feeling that something will happen out of our control. I mean, what happens if some of the minions show up or something out of the blue, right in the middle of a crowd of people. You can't tell me that people won't see them." I threw my arms up before bringing them back to my legs.

Jasper shook his head, not agreeing with my thought. "No. They won't. It's too exposed and they won't take that risk in showing everyone what really is in their life around them." "Do you really think that the minions wouldn't care? I mean, they are the ones wanting to take over the Golden Gates. What other reason would they have for that? Wouldn't they want to take over earth as well once they got their hands on their first prize? What would stop them once they made it through their first goal? They wouldn't stop at just that. They would want to take over everything."

Jasper just sat there, pondering what I had just said. I knew I was right. The mythical creatures that lived in Hell wouldn't be able to stop at just Heaven, they would want to dominate anything and everything they could once they defeated the impossible. _That_ was what worried me.

"Don't get yourself all worked up darlin'. We're all here to help protect you as well as anything else that needs help. Even if we can't help up there," He pointed up to the ceiling. "we'll do our best down here." he finished, pointing down at the bed. I sighed, knowing that I wouldn't be able to prevent anything. It was more of just fighting when I had to, to keep everything that we all knew protected and safe.

I closed my eyes again as I leaned down, rubbing my fore head with my finger tips, wanting so bad to pull the tension from my brain. I felt a cold hand land softly on my forearm as I looked up at Jasper, only to find that Edward had also joined us, making circles with his thumb on my skin. I smiled up at him softly, feeling defeated regardless. "We'll take care of it when the time comes love, don't worry till something happens. It puts more stress than needed on you." I nodded, looking back over at Jasper. "Thanks. I needed to get some of that off my chest." Jasper smiled and nodded once, looking up at Edward.

Jasper looked back at me, but looked at me seriously. "But the main reason I wanted to come up her and talk to you, was to really see how you were doing. How you're coping with everything. I can feel a sense of peace over everything that has happened. Have you really, fully accepted what's happened in your life since you've arrived here?"

I contemplated his question, looking out the window before slowly nodding my head, turning my head to look at him as I nodded. It was true. I had come to realize that really there was nothing that I could have done different to change my life to what it had become. Losing my family, but gaining another. But the losing of my kids was what had hit me the hardest. I knew though, in some way, that I would see them again. Maybe it would be when I finally passed on and no longer lived, joining me with their own spirits. I believed they were still out there somewhere, maybe not in human form, but they were there. Just like Shannon was. Only living a different reality.

Edward never took his eyes off mine as I looked back up at him, seeing him nod softly at something Jasper had thought. Jasper laid his hand on my foot and slightly squeezed a feeling of faith, love, and encouragement into me before he stood, walking quietly back out of the room.

Edward slowly walked around the bed, laying down beside me as I lowered my body back onto the mattress horizontally. Edward pulled me into his arms, tucking me against him, my head laying on his chest. "Don't ever forget the love I have for you Dawn." he whispered as I nodded softly, my eyes drifting closed in exhaustion. "Sleep for awhile. I won't be leaving with the other for a few hours and Chris and Paul will be okay until then. I'll wake you before I leave." I hummed my response, drifting into darkness as the day's events finally took it's toll on my body, leaving me in a peaceful sleep.

I was in such a deep sleep that when Emmett burst into the bedroom, it scared the crap out me so bad that I forgot where I was as I screamed, sitting up quickly in the bed. It took me a moment to realize that Emmett was sprawled on the floor, right in front of the door. "What the hell?" he mumbled, rubbing his head as he leaned up onto one of his hands, trying to pull himself up in a sitting position.

I looked at him wide eyed as I tried to figure out what was going on. My heart beat gradually slowed down to it's normal pacing beat as Edward slowly shifted on the bed, sitting up next to me. He stared at Emmett as he placed a hand on my waist, pulling me slowly to his side. "Dawn? Love? What…." he didn't finish, still staring at Emmett as the big oaf pulled himself to his feet, looking at me with what looked like annoyance and anger. "What happened?" he asked as Carlisle and everyone else made their way to the bedroom door.

I looked from Emmett, over to Carlisle and then back over to Emmett, trying to figure out what had happened. "Emmett, are you okay?" I asked, slowly pulling from Edward's arm as I stood from the bed, walking over to Emmett to check on him. For reason being, it's not every day that a vampire gets knocked on his ass without being touched.

I heard Alice softly curse being Carlisle as she looked over at me. "I'm sorry. I didn't see anything. I haven't seen anything since Chris and Paul walked in the house. I'm sorry." she looked around at all of us. I shrugged my shoulders, it was no big deal with Alice losing her powers around the wolves. It was actually kind of nice not to know what was going to happen when they were around anyways. I was always constantly being told what was going to happen in the future and something like this, well, I was curious as to what in the world was going on.

Michael and Cass showed up, blinding us with their bright white light billowing throughout the bedroom, illuminating all corners of the room so as no item could possibly have a shadow until they emerged from the brilliance of their entrance. Michael and Cass both, had a wide smile on their face as they took their stance between Emmett and I, Edward walking up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I leaned back into his embrace before speaking my thought. "What happened?" I asked, cocking my eyebrow. I looked over at Emmett, pointing my question towards him.

Emmett was still rubbing his forehead as Rosalie pushed through the crowd that was gathering to wrap her arms around Emmett, holding him close. Michael was first to speak. "It's a new power of Dawn's. It's one that we've been waiting for so long for her to finally taken control of." I looked at Michael, trying to figure out what he was talking about. "But I thought that I already had control of my powers? I was showed by Cass how to control my hearing, you trained me on my fighting, flight and my speed. What else was there?"

Cass chuckled as he came up to me, pulling me into a hug, Edward slowly let go of me with hesitation. "You're a shield child." was all he whispered into my ear, bringing gasps into the room. I pulled back, looking at him in shock. "Shield?" I mimicked his word in a whisper. He nodded, his smile never fading as he laid his arms on my forearms. "You are to be a shield for the Golden Gates. Remember? You are the most powerful nephlim known."

Realization dawned on me as what he was saying. I remembered them saying I was a shield, but I thought they meant it as I was able to portray my powers better than the other angels that would fight. Better than the Arch Angels. It never occurred to me that they really meant I was a shield.

"But what kind of shield? I know I can't read her mind if she doesn't want me to and Alice can't read her future. So is it physical _and_ a mental shield?" Edward asked, coming closer to gather me back into his arms. Cass and Michael both nodded, looking over at Emmett. "Are you okay son?" asked Carlisle from behind him. Emmett nodded as he slowly lowered his hand. A crack that had been formed on his forehead from hitting the shield was slowly dissipating, leaving his forehead back to the original smooth as stone skin.

"I'm so sorry Emmett. I didn't mean…" I never finished as Emmett smiled widely, his eyes crinkling in the corners. "AWESOME!" he bellowed. Everyone chuckled as I ducked my head, pulling my lower lip in between my teeth in embarrassment. "It's okay love." Edward whispered in my ear as I raised my head to look at him, releasing my lower lip from it's imprisonment of my teeth. "He doesn't blame you. Nothing you need to be embarrassed by." I nodded as I looked over at Emmett. He smile brilliant as he looked down at Rosalie. Rosalie just shaking her head, laughing as she looked up at him. "Only you Emmett. Only you." she said.

Emmett kissed her on her head as he released her, pulling her away from him as he walked to me, pulling me in his arms to give me a hug of reassurance. "It's fine Dawn. I'm glad we finally were able to bring the new power out of you. I'm just sorry that I didn't get to tell you first off that I finally beat Paul in Halo Reach." He looked down at me, winking.

"Are you serious Emmett? That's why you were bursting through our bedroom door to tell me? For crying out loud Emmett, I hope you learned your lesson then!" I exclaimed, softly hitting his chest. Emmett tilted his head back and laughed. He looked back down at me and shook his head, "Nope. Lesson still not learnt." I smirked at him as he released me, laughing as he made his way out of the room, the crowd dissipating to the four of us in the room.

Chris and Paul walked in after everyone scattered, looking from Edward and I, over to Michael and Cass. "So does this mean that the trip is off since she'll have to train on that now?" Chris looked at them anxiously. I knew she truly wanted to go on this trip with us, she had looked so much toward the vacation of not having to patrol for a week, plus learning about another country.

Michael and Cass both shook their head, "No. We'll still take the trip, but Dawn," Michael said, turning to look at me. "You'll have to be extremely careful of your emotions so that you don't expel out the shield on accident. Try to be aware of your surroundings at all times." Michael warned, looking sternly at me. I nodded, turning to wrap my arms around Edward for comfort. "She'll be fine." Edward whispered to them as I sighed.

I glanced over his shoulder as I held him to see that the time was already half past seven in the afternoon and the two hour nap I had, now seemed as though I never had it. My mind was once again over loaded.

I sighed once again as I squeezed my arms around Edward, feeling as though I was hugging a rock. But Edward felt the stronger embrace and returned it gently, rubbing my back as he spoke to Michael and Cass. Both left quickly, returned once again to the heavens before our trip. Chris and Paul returning to the living room.

Angels had it easy. All they had to do was transport themselves back and forth to the place they wanted to go. I had yet to figure out how to do that with the long distance, but at least I could do it now a few feet at a time. I was getting there, just slowly but surely. But still, it would have been nice if I could have taken this trip without the extremely long plane ride.

Edward squeezed me softly again as he pulled back, looking deeply into my eyes. "I don't have to go hunting if you don't want me to my angel." he whispered. I shook my head, "No, you need to go. You need to get yourself fed for the long flight. I'll be fine here with Chris and Paul. I'm actually thinking of just popping in a movie and staying up till the flight tomorrow. That way, maybe I can sleep on the flights and then I'll be able to enjoy Italy as soon as I get there. Being around a bunch of vampires who don't sleep is annoying. You know that?" I smiled at him as I pecked a kiss on his cheek.

Edward chuckled softly as he leaned his forehead against mine. "I know. I think that's a good idea. And please, feel free to play the piano when we're gone. Esme cleaned out the spare room downstairs and moved it in there since it has a door. That way it has better acoustics and it won't bother Chris or Paul if they decide to go to bed."

Just the thought perked my mood up extremely. I haven't been able to play the piano for some time now. Actually the last time was the first time I played on it, having a last minute audience before me with Edward. I was looking forward to getting back on it.

Edward noticed the smile that lit up my face and chuckled, cupping my face before giving me a soft, sweet kiss. His lips feeling like feathers, ghosting across my lips. My eyes twinkled as I let go of Edward to take his hand, walking out of the room to the living room below us, joining our friends and family.

Edward and the rest left thirty minutes later, leaving Chris and Paul with me. Chris had picked out some sappy love movie while I sat and stared at the television, not really paying any attention to the movie. Chris and I had talked some, getting each other up to date of what all had happened in our week since I last seen her. I still couldn't believe that Chris had taken out Laurant all by herself, with a little help from Jacob and Paul too.

Paul was still kind of quiet around everyone, but he stepped in when needed to recap on the events of their week, leaving out no detail between the two. I relived my own week to them, letting them know of what accomplishments I had done, as well as the story of me fighting Emmett. That was a tale in itself.

_"I'm afraid I'm going to hurt her." Emmett replied when Jasper asked him to step up and challenge me to test what I knew. Emmett had the fighting skills of a newborn. Straightforward fighting. No twists or turns, just head first run and attack. That was what Jasper was needing to help me in fighting now. We had already trained in the attack like in Jasper's old days when he would train Maria's army in fighting. Now I just needed to learn how to fight against someone like a newborn would be and Emmett was the closest I could get to that. _

_Jasper shook his head, his arms crossed over his chest and a look of determination crossing his stern face. "You won't hurt her Emmett. And if you do, she can heal. You've seen what we've put her through, it won't be any different. She needs to learn and this is just another phase in the training. Do it." Jasper ordered. I had already endured a broken arm, a broken sternum and a cracked tailbone that I had healed within seconds of the injuries. _

_I wasn't afraid of getting hurt. I knew Jasper had me in his best intentions to learn everything I possible could. I was just a little nervous in fighting someone as brute and strong as Emmett. Usually it was only Jasper or Jamaerah that I fought. This was a first for me._

_I turned and crouched down, my palms outwards towards Emmett. I never used my powers on them. My goal was hand to hand combat. But I felt more comfortable in this stance when I prepared myself. _

_Emmett shook his head and slightly grinned, turning my way and crouching down. "Okay," he said, sounding unsure still. "If you say so. Are you ready little sis?" I grinned in reply, bringing a hand up and motioning him to bring it._

_Emmett charged, his face filled with determination to knock the crap out of me, but at the last minute that he was in reaching distance, I grabbed his forearms, flipping him into a sideways spin, throwing him into the trees behind me. The large oak tree that he landed against cracked against the hit, but never broke. Emmett picked himself up and brushed off the dirt that now soiled his clothes. "Damn girl. Is that all you got? Come on, we're supposed to be fighting, not throwing each other around." _

_I shrugged, smiling back at him as he walked up closer to me. "If you would fight instead of just running at me, I would be able to do that. But no, I'm defending myself. So that's one move I'll do if you do it again." I crouched back down, Emmett just standing now three feet away from me, crouching in his own stance. _

_We both took our first steps towards each other as fists flew, punches were blocked and claws were detoured. Emmett was better than I thought, but I knew I had to get him better than what he was blocking. I wasn't leaving a dent on him, but he wasn't doing anything to me either, so I guess I was as good as could be. _

_Emmett went to throw another fist and when I dodged it, I swept down, taking a leg and sweeping his own feet out from underneath him. Emmett landed with a loud boom onto the dry dirt, throwing up a cloud of dust. I turned to look at Jasper, throwing him a smile that I finally took my big brother out, when I seen Jasper shake his head and grinned evilly. I looked at him curiously as he nodded behind me. _

_I turned around, only to see Emmett quickly standing up, sweeping my own legs out from under me, making me land with a hard 'Ooof'. "Don't ever turn your back against the enemy if they're not completely taken care of." I heard Jasper say from above. I groaned as I rolled over, Emmett helping me to my feet. _

_"I should have known." I grumbled, remembering how in the movie, Carlisle pulled the same move on Edward. Regardless if this was a completely different reality than mine, it still amazed me as how things were so much similar on things._

_Emmett wrapped his huge arm around my shoulders pulling me in close. "Don't worry about it little sis. You'll get me sometime." he grinned at me. I reached up and took his hand that was dangling off my shoulder with my own, grinning back. "Oh don't worry, I know I will." I grabbed his wrist harder and flipped him around as I placed a foot in the middle of his back before he realized what was happening. I kicked with everything I had and as Emmett fell ten feet away, I pounced, landing on his back straddling his hips as I took a hold of his neck and twisted slightly, letting him know I had him. _

_Emmett groaned and closed his eyes, realizing he now had been defeated. I laughed as I jumped off of him, holding my hand out to him to help him up. "Damn it Dawn, where did that come from?" he asked, taking my hand and kissing my knuckles as he stood. I shrugged as I leaned into him, giving him a hug. "Hey, when you're given the opportunity, you take it." Emmett chuckled as he pulled me to his side, walking us both up to Jasper. _

_"How was that?" I asked, my brows turned in, in question. Jasper just stood there, his arms still crossed and no emotion flittering on his face. It was after a few seconds did he release his arms and start clapping, a smile widening, showing his fierce white teeth. _

_"Very good Dawn. Very good." _

I laughed to myself, remembering that. It felt so good to finally take down my big brother. No one believed that I done it till Edward read Jasper's mind, reliving the moment in his mind. Edward was ecstatic, praising me as he told the rest of what I had done, Emmett grumbling the whole time.

I sighed, bringing myself out of the memory, looking over at Chris and Paul. They were both snuggled up against each other, Chris tucked in under Paul's arm, her legs pulled up to the side of her.

I got up and walked to the kitchen to grab me a glass of water, my throat feeling parched. I looked out of the kitchen window, sitting the now empty glass in the sink. The dark night had now fallen, leaving the stars that should be shining, blank in the sky from the continuous cloud cover.

The dark woods that were surrounding the house, looked menacing. Dark, black shadows filled the dense covered woods so that I couldn't see past the first set of trees. My vision wasn't as good as a vampire's would be, but I could still see some of the moss that covered the aged old trees. The dark reminded me of depression, one that I was all too familiar with, but didn't want to go down that road again. I sighed as I leaned on the counter top, staring into the vast darkness.

I shook my head from the thought and walked back into the living room, clearing my throat, catching the attention of the two wolves, one of them my best friend. "I think I'm going to play on the piano a bit. Mess around with some songs. If it bothers you, would you let me know? I don't want to interrupt you if you go to bed." Chris and Paul both nodded, Chris' eyes squinted, looking at me thoughtfully. "You okay girl? You seemed troubled."

I shook my head, smiling. "I'm fine. I just want to try to stay up tonight so that I can try to sleep on the plane. You know, make the time pass by more quickly." Paul chuckled, kissing the side of Chris' head. "That's one thing we don't have to worry about." I looked at him, raising an eyebrow in question. "We can go to sleep anywhere, any time." Chris groaned, laying her head down on Paul's chest. "Yeah, it's just peachy to feel exhausted all the time from the patrols." she said sarcastically.

"Been doing more than your own fair share of patrols, or what?" I asked. Chris nodded, answering my question with a yawn. "Yup." she popped the p at the end. "I feel like I could sleep for three days straight. I'm glad it's a long flight. I'm going to need the sleep to catch up before we arrive. I really don't want to sleep most of the days away in Italy before I can see all the sights." Chris smiled. Paul yawned next, making Chris and I chuckle. "You two had better stop, you know that's contagious."

Both laughed as I walked over to the now piano room. "Have fun." Chris called out behind me before I shut the door behind me. I turned, walking slowly to the glossy black piece of wood that took up a majority of the small room. Edward was right, it would make for better acoustics in this tiny room. I ran my fingers softly over the polished wood, rounding to the seat. Sitting down, I gently ran my fingers over the keys, laying them over the set that I needed to start.

Taking a deep breath, I started playing the intro to one of my favorite songs, playing it twice before I started singing. I started to sing the all familiar lyrics to the song, remembering how I only heard this song on the radio, memorizing the song before searching for the piano music to it. I had hunted for weeks trying to find them, finally having to order them online and shipped to me. I had practiced this song for a measly two weeks before coming on my trip, so remembering the right keys were a little challenging, trying to remember the perfect tones.

Need You Now had become one of my newest favorite songs on the piano. I had worked on this song every night after my kids had went to bed, my husband would stay in the living room, watching whatever game was on the television, or playing his games. He never truly appreciated my playing, but always said it sounded good. He was proud of me knowing how to play, but never sat with me as I played, saying how he wanted me to have my time to myself to wind down.

Playing the piano was one thing that always took out any stress in my body. I could feel the music flow through my body, even now as I sang along with the words, memories flashing through me as I sang and played. I didn't cry, I took happiness on what I remembered. I was so glad that I had those memories. It was memories with my boys that made me happy, remembering how they would ask me to play funny songs on the piano as they would dance silly around the room, singing themselves at the top of their lungs. Their father just watching and smiling from the doorway.

My oldest had taken a liking to the guitar, so when I was suppose to return from my trip, we were supposed to start singing and playing slower songs for him to learn. But that memory was going to be one that would never happen now.

I finished the last note, laying my hands in my lap as I sat, staring blankly at the keys. I told myself I wasn't going to fall back into the black hole again. And I fought it. It was always an internal struggle with myself to not let myself go that route again. It seemed like I always wanted to fall back into that feeling, but I knew I couldn't. I had a new life. I had something else to live for. My new family, the sake of the heavens and my own self. But I would never forget what I had lost.

I closed my eyes as I laid my hands once again on the keys and played the first song that came to mind again. This one was a way for me to say I was sorry to everything that I had lost. My voice coming out in soft tones, I sang from my heart. I knew this song like the back of my hand. I could always play it without watching the keys as I had played this song so many times.

The first time I heard it, I was just addicted to learning how to play the song. The second time I played it, I had felt a tug on my heart. It wasn't until I finally could sing the song and play it without looking at the keys did I realize why I was having that feeling in my chest. It wasn't because I like the song. It was because I knew my marriage was about to end and I was telling myself I was sorry for what had happened. It wasn't something that I had done to make Shannon and I grew apart. It just happened.

My husband and I had grown into two different people and I knew, that it was a matter of time before we were no longer husband and wife. I never liked divorce, but I knew it was coming. He had always been my life line, my handle on life. But between us, the chemistry was no longer there. I always tried to pretend that I didn't know what I was feeling, that I was just imagining the whole thing, but in the back of my head, I felt it subconsciously. I never hurt over the feeling. In a way, I welcomed the feeling. I couldn't tell you why, maybe it was because it was something I wanted. Who could know? But it was one that even when we would eventually go our separate ways, I would always treasure what we had together. I would never forget him, or what he had made me into. A stronger person, a stronger heart and mind. It was because of him, that I was the woman I was. But it was a huge tug on the heart to know that we were no longer what we needed each other to be for the other. We were just there. Company basically, to each other.

My fingers replayed the chorus one last time of Apologize. This time, singing it for an entirely different reason. I was apologizing for what I would never be able to do now. Save what I knew I had back then.

**Need You Now is by Lady Antebellum  
Apologize is by One Republic  
If you've never heard of the songs, YouTube them! AWESOME songs!**

**So what did you think? The trip is coming up in the next chapter! I'm so excited! :o)**

**xoxoxo  
**


	30. Chapter 30

**Ok, so I sincerly appologize for getting this chapter up so late! Please don't hunt me down. :o) I've had soooo many things going on and then I got stuck after the eighth page. I HATE writers block. UGH! So anyways, here's the start of the trip! Alot of things going on during this trip that I hope you'll stay with me on! I'm so excited myself to write it, I just hope that I don't get stuck with writers block again because I know where I want it to go. :o) Anyways, happy reading and as we know:**

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things related to Twilight. I just like playing with them. :o)

~Chapter 30~

Dawn POV

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty." whispered the heaven sent voice in my ear, the slightest breeze from his breath skimming across my cheek, making me smile as I hummed my response. I stretched out in the tiny cramped space, only reminding me of where I was when I hit my foot on the seat in front of me. I grimaced as I pulled my legs back, looking around me.

Somehow, I had went from being in the Cullen's home, last I knew I was watching the television at five o'clock in the morning, to waking up in a small plane. We weren't on a commercial plane, it looked to me like a private jet. Big enough to sit all ten of us plus room to slightly move around. The red plush seats felt like I was sitting on a cloud, as the seats were made for comfort instead of the hard seats you have to sit in on the commercial flights. It was no wonder I was out like a light and didn't wake up when the plane had taken off. The soft velvet of the seats were enough to put a baby to sleep.

I looked out of the small window beside me, to see the clouds dissipate as the plane edged downwards slightly, showing of fields that had been cut of their produce. It looked like we were in the country of some sorts. Because of my sleep, there was no telling how long I had been on the plane already. I could have already slept through the whole plane ride and I was anxious to find out. But I highly doubted it.

I turned to look at Edward, who was still holding me in his arms as I struggled to sit myself up in a sitting position from laying on his lap. "Where are we at?" I mumbled through the sleepiness that was still plaguing me.

"We're only about four hours into the flight my love. It's still awhile before we get there." he answered, looking from me to the cockpit, a frown on his face. I groaned, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "What's wrong?" I yawned around the question, still trying to fight the weariness that was wearing my body down. Maybe it hadn't been a good idea to stay awake all night.

"Nothing to worry yourself over. Carlisle just has to land the plane to fill up on fuel. We'll have to stay in the plane, since the sun keeps coming and going over the sporadic cloud cover." he looked down at me and grinned, tucking a strand of loose hair back behind my ear.

"So who's going to let the tower know we need gas?" I asked, looking around the plane. Alice was busy flipping through one of her fashion magazines while Jasper and Emmett were playing War with a deck of cards, the chairs were turned, so that they could face each other, a small table placed between them. Rosalie looked as though she was trying to be the mediator of the game, making sure that the guys didn't do their normal cheating against each other. Esme was busy drawing on paper, blueprints from what I could see. Chris and Paul were snuggled up against the side of the plane in each others arms, sound asleep.

"Carlisle is radioing them now. He just got permission to land and they instructed him on where to pull the plane to refuel." My eyes widened at the sudden realization that Carlisle wasn't in the cabin of the plane with us. "CARLISLE is flying the plane?"

Jasper chucked from ahead of me, turning to look over at us. "We all have multiple skills Dawn. Once you've lived for over three hundred years like Carlisle has, you tend to get bored with everyday things. So we teach ourselves or receive lessons to further our knowledge. It's always very useful for things like this. None of us would have been able to stand a basic day long flight with a bunch of humans that smelled so good to us. Without being able to hunt, it would almost have us in a frenzy by the time we got off the plane. Hence the private jet." he swung his arm around as if to show the plane off.

"Holy crap." I mumbled, burying myself into Edwards side as he wrapped his arm around me. The family chuckled, still wrapped up in whatever they were doing. "So tell me, since we have plenty of time, what all else do each of you know how to do? Alice?" I began with her, her eyes tore away from the magazine to look back over at me.

" I can design clothes and shoes. Cut, color and style hair as well as do manicures and pedicures. Basically anything fashion wise I can do." she shrugged, turning back to her magazine. "No wonder you love to shop." I mumbled, causing her to laugh. "Rosalie?" I turned my eyes over to her. She looked up at me and snorted with a smile.

"I can rebuild any engine in a matter of an hour, do tune-ups on a vehicle in ten minutes flat, repaint a vehicle and build any vehicle as well; from the basic frame to the finished product. Not to mention design some of the newest models of sports cars that have just came out." My eyes bugged out again. "Seriously? Like which ones?" She just shrugged her shoulders. I could see that she loved being asked about her favorite hobby. The evidence was written all over her face. "All of the newest Honda sports models. Aston Martin is currently looking over one of mine that I sent out to them last week." she added as if it was nothing.

"No. Way. How in the heck are you able to do that? I thought you had to be a part of the company or something in order to throw ideas out like that. How did Honda take all of your ideas? You don't have to meet up with them?"

"Nope. I just sent them the ideas via email, and they've been communicating with me over the internet about them. They'd send me back their final drafts and I would make any changes I thought wouldn't look right. They've just recently put out a couple of the newest ones, but my most important one is the Aston Martin one. I've worked for months on coming up with a concept model for that one." her smile grew as she talked about her project. "I should be hearing from them soon." All I could do was shake my head and smile at her hobby. "Wow. Just. Wow. Do you get paid on the designs if they use them?"

She nodded and looked over at Emmett who was now looking at her with adoration. "I do." she looked back over at me. "But they deposit the money into one of my off-shore banking accounts. I change the accounts out every two months with the help of Jenks so that nothing gets traced. I really don't want people to know who I am in real life, it helps to keep my identity a secret. The companies don't care. They're getting ideas and when they have something that sticks out like a sore thumb that they couldn't come up with and they think it will be a hit, they'll pay anything."

"Well yeah, I mean, heck. With an idea that comes from a vampire's brain, who wouldn't pay what they could for an idea like that?" I laughed, shaking my head in amazement. Sometimes my vampire family could just utterly amaze me sometimes.

Chris let out a snore from the front of the plane. Her and Paul had taken up the two front seats, both still passed out. It made me realize that they really _could_ sleep in any place, any time. I may have been half human, but even I was cramped in the tiny plane. I would have bet, that if I would have walked on to this plane by myself, I would have had trouble getting to sleep. But not Chris and Paul. They took up the whole row, arms and legs spread everywhere, Chris' head on Paul's chest. I smiled at their positions before bringing my thoughts back over to the next person.

"So Emmett, what about you? What extra abilities do you know?" I raised my eyebrow, smiling at him. Emmett just waved his hand and smirked at me. "Nothing like these other ya-hoo's. I haven't went to college, but I do know how to make some serious fireworks." I snuggled closer to Edward as he drew me closer to his chest. "Is that what Edward and you were talking about awhile back? As in, the ones that explode in the air, the pretty colors and the loud boom fireworks?"

Emmett nodded, a beaming smile on his face. "Kinda. But I like the more elaborate ones." Emmett drew his arm from around Rosalie to lean forward, his hands crossed while his arms rested on his knees. "I can make fireworks that explode into hearts, stars, even words." "Seriously? You can make words with fireworks? I've never seen anything like that before." I was amazed. Like I said earlier, they always seem to amaze me sometimes.

"Yup." he popped the p at the end and grinned. "Edward here," he motioned with his hands. "has some ideas. To me it's kinda corny, but hey, he's doing it for you. Me personally, I would" "Enough Emmett." Edward interrupted, a stern look on his face as he stopped him from finishing. I smiled up at him. "Another surprise?" I whispered. Edward looked down at me, surprise raising his eyebrows. "Another? Who told you of the other?" I giggled and looked over at Alice. "The little pixie." I answered.

"Alice….." Edward warned. "Relax Edward." She rolled her eyes from over the magazine at him. "I didn't give anything away. You're surprise is still in tact." I laughed, but had hoped that something would have spilled. Any kind of hint would have been good. I liked surprises, really I did. I just liked having hints as to what was going on. I liked to try to figure them out. But it looked to me like no one was going to help me out on either one, minus the little hint from Emmett that Edward was planning _something_ with fireworks.

Jasper cleared his throat, turning slightly in the chair to watch me. I raised my eyebrow at him, waiting for him to say something. "Well, are you going to ask me what _my_ talents are Dawn?" he asked with a smile creeping on his lips.

I sat up slightly, resting my head on Edward's shoulder. "Well, I already know you're a good strategic analyst. So what else have you got up those sleeves of yours all mighty God of War." I grinned as I watched shock register on his face. "God of War? Where have you heard that from?" I shrugged my shoulders as I looked up at Edward, Edward watching me with pure confusion. "Well," I started, looking back over at Jasper before lowering my head in embarrassment. "It's just something that Chris and I had talked about after we read the book Eclipse. You were training all the Cullen's and the wolves for the Newborn fight that it just seemed to fit you after we read it. You are so trained in fighting and with what you done in the Confederate Army, then with Maria's army, it made perfect sense. Everyone fears you. Especially after they see your scars and nothing seems to get in your way. You're like the Major, like I've said before. But more than that. You have the empathic abilities to bring people to their knees without even touching them. Making you like a God and the wars that you have fought and succeeded, therefore you're the God of War."

I looked back up at him to see pure adoration on his face. I didn't pay attention to now, but the whole cabin of the plane had grown quiet. Even the turban engines of the plane had quieted, therefore we had reached our landing spot. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught the slightest movement. Looking over, I seen Carlisle had came out of the cockpit to stand, watching me with a smile. "You girls have so much knowledge of all of us, that it seems to always slip my mind that we've only known you two for two months now. But you've seemed to know us a lot longer than how long you've been here. You really did follow those stories closely didn't you? You never let anything slip away from both of your eyes." Carlisle said, breaking the silence.

I shook my head, nudging closer to Edward's chest as he rubbed his hand down my arm, kissing me on my head. "We just read the books, many of many times." I chuckled into his shirt. The cabin filled with laughter as Carlisle proceeded to let us know that it would be about a half an hour before take off again, coming to sit with the rest of us. "Okay, so back to the interrogation." Carlisle said, waving his hand between Jasper and I. "Please, I'm finding this much entertaining. We've never had someone to tell our stories to like this. Don't let me interrupt any longer." Carlisle winked at me, turning to look at Jasper.

I turned back to Jasper after he was finished, waiting with curiosity for Jasper to start. He looked over and nodded with a smile. "You already said what you knew of me, but I bet I have you in shock after I tell you what I am licensed for." I cocked my head and looked at him curiously. "Don't tell me you've went to NASA and learned how to fly a space ship out in outer space." I was really only half serious on that one. But to tell you the truth, it wouldn't really have surprised me much if he had said he had.

"Nope." he shook his head, his eyes glistening as he smiled. "I'm actually a licensed psychiatrist." he raised his eyebrow at me as to see if it impressed me much, which it did. "So you're a licensed shrink?" I chuckled, smiling back at him. I really wasn't expecting that. But if I really thought about it, would it really be outrageous to think that he could be a psychiatrist? He could already change ones moods, why wouldn't he be able to feel how one thinks while discussing a topic, knowing if there was distress, that would be where he needed to further his probing to help one heal. Just by asking questions, helping one understand their feelings and helping them to cope with their challenges.

Jasper nodded his head, still looking at me with a smirk. "I got you didn't I? You really weren't expecting me to have a license in that were you?" I shook my head, now my brain coming to understand that during some of my episodes, Jasper had been taking in my emotional distress, analyzing it and in his own way, helping me to cope. Even if it wasn't much. "Yesterday morning, you were working your shrink mojo on me in the bedroom before and after Edward walked in, didn't you?"

Jasper looked down, clasping his hands on his knees. "Yes." He looked up from me, worry crossing his brows. "You're not mad are you?" I shook my head, now confused. "Why would I be mad Jasper? You were trying to help me. Trying to understand how I felt and helping to work through it. But the way that you were talking to me, you didn't sound like a professional. I never would have thought a second time about it." I stopped and smiled at him, his own smile appearing softly on his lips as Edward pulled me closer kissing me on the head. "He's good, isn't he?" Edward whispered, my head nodding at his question.

Jasper chuckled as he leaned back in his seat, winking back at me. "Anytime you want to vent, or just to talk to someone, I'll always be there for you Dawn." he finished, whispering the end. My eyes glistened over slightly, tears wanting to form but I held them back. "I've never had people this close to me. Besides Chris that is. She's always been there for me, but not in the way that either one of you could be there for me before. You know I'm grateful for all of you, right?" Alice had lowered her magazine, now watching me with a smile. All of there were smiling at me as they nodded. Carlisle spoke next.

"We'll all be here for you Dawn. We're even here for Chris and Paul. As well as the Quileute's. You're all part of our family. In one way or another. Family doesn't turn their backs on one another." he stood, walking over to Edward and I. Laying his hand on top of mine, he leaned over Edward, kissing me on the forehead. "Never forget that." he whispered. I nodded, reaching up to wipe what tears had collected in the corner of my eyes, but never falling. "Thank you." I whispered back, looking at all of them.

"So," Esme had said as Carlisle pulled back, walking back to the cockpit. Stopping on the way to lean in and kiss Esme before she finished. She smiled up at Carlisle as he turned back towards the front door, walking in to radio in with the control tower. Looking back over at me, she smiled. "Are you curious as to what I do Dawn?"

"I know you like to design. I _think_ you like to garden." Esme nodded, watching me to see if I added any more. Motioning my hand in her direction towards the papers, "It also looks like you have a hobby of making blue prints for building things?" Esme's eyes widened as she looked from the papers back to me. "Well, yes. I do. I have actually built all of the homes that we have lived in. And currently I am actually working on another, only this one quite a bit smaller than the larger homes that we have lived in."

Esme turned and grabbed the paper as Edward cleared his throat. "Oh!" Esme exclaimed, sitting the papers down. She mumbled something like: "That's right, I can't say." My eye brows furrowed together yet again, trying to figure out what the big deal was. I looked up at Edward, not really thinking anything other than _What the heck?_ Edward just shook his head and smiled down at me. "It's for another time, another place love."

I huffed, crossing my arms in front of me. "You all are nothing but like sneaky little raccoons who like to steal shiny objects then hide them. None of you are going to tell me what's going on, are you?" I pouted, looking at all of them as them chuckled softly, all of their heads simultaneously shaking back and forth. "Ugh, you all infuriate me." I mumbled. Jasper chuckled again, "Could have fooled me." he mumbled as he smiled, turning back to his and Emmett's card game.

Edward leaned his head against mine, breathing in my scent as I sighed. I could deal with their secrets I guess. As long as it done nothing to hurt me in the end or they were keeping some very important information that my life depended on, I guess I could just go with them. I knew Edward had his hand in all of this, especially with what Alice and Emmett had kind of leaked to me. But with Esme's plans, well, since he kind of threw that little hint to keep quiet out there, I had an inkling that he had his hand in that as well.

I shifted uneasy in the seat next to Edward as I began to notice my growing bladder was becoming uncomfortable in my belly. "Um, Edward? I don't suppose there's a bathroom in here is there?" I hoped, no wished, that he would say yes. I don't think I could go another two hours, let alone another four hours till our next pit stop to go.

Edward stood, holding out his hand to me as he led me to the back of the plane, holding open a door for me. To say that this was a bathroom in the plane, was an understatement. This thing had to taken up the last quarter of the plane as there was room for a toilet, sink, cabinets underneath the sink and a small stand-in shower. The floor was already carpeted, making me chuckle at the thought of me and my incident in Edward's bathroom last month.

Esme had the contractors come out, installing carpet that next day. The only thing I didn't like, was that they had to tear up that beautiful tile that they had perfectly laid out on the floor, but at least now I had carpet down to keep me from slipping and sliding any further. "Esme, you replaced the flooring in this bathroom as well?" I looked over Edward's shoulder at him. "Mmmm hmmm." she mumbled, nodding her head in answering. I chuckled and shook my head as Edward closed the door behind me.

I quickly done my business as Carlisle informed everyone we were taking off in five minutes. I quickly washed my hands and made it back to the seats that Edward and I occupied.

The plane started it's turbine engines, making the cabin of the plane quiet and everyone sat still, holding what was lose around them so nothing flew around. The plane made it's way around the tarmac, taking off for departure quickly. The nose of the plane edged up, quickly taking to the sky. "Breathe angel." Edward whispered in my ear. I quickly exhaled the large breath of air I had taken into my lungs that I didn't even know I had taken in. "Sorry, I hate takeoffs." I mumbled, curling under Edward's arm as we leveled back out to our altitude.

Alice stood, lifting the seat of her chair to pull out a pillow that was stored away, bringing it over to Edward and I. "Gee thanks Alice. Didn't think that that would have been helpful earlier?" I grinned up at her as Edward laid it across his legs, patting it for me to lay my head back down. Alice snorted then chuckled at me as she sat back down without a word, pulling out her phone and a file of papers that were placed in the pocked of the seat that she faced.

"Who are you calling at this time of day and flight Alice? Ordering more clothes for me or Chris?" I laid down, tucking my legs up against the side of the plane as I watched her. Edward ran his fingers through my hair, softly working out any tangles that had appeared from my last slumber. "Nope. I'm actually going to be calling Jenks about setting up some stocks, CD's, things like that for the Quileute tribe so that they'll actually be able to have money coming in."

My eyebrows shot up quickly, turning my body slightly in the seat, leaning on Edward. "That's awesome Alice! How did you come up with that idea?" Alice stole a quick smile and glance over at me as she thumbed through the paperwork. "Actually, it was Chris' idea. The only money that they had currently coming in for the pack, was Sam's money that he saved up for college. And since he never went, they've been using that money for food for all of them. At the rate that they're all going, they'll be out of home, food and clothes by the end of the year the way that money is getting used up. So she came up with the idea to start something up for them and since I have a knack and knowing the future of the stocks, I'm taking some of our own money to start one up for them."

"Your own money Alice? You mean you won't miss it?" I asked smugly, knowing they had all the money they'll ever need for the rest of the world's existence. Alice shook her head and laughed. "No Dawn. I won't miss it. I'm also going to purchase them a few new trucks for helping with traveling like humans since they can't always run everywhere. It would get kind of suspicious seeing all of those boys, with no vehicles around the properties. Jenks will help to set up the stocks and locate me about a half dozen new trucks somewhere around our general area of home so that they won't have to worry about us getting them delivered to them from across the country. They worry about the money now, even me setting this up for them. But I think after Chris explained that we had more than we would ever know what to do with, they eased up a little on the idea of us helping them."

"Wow girl. You know how to work it. No wonder you're the planner of the family." I snuggled back down into the arms of my love, starting to feel the sleepiness creep back into me. "That's another thing I do best." she chuckled as she turned back to her paperwork, dialing a few numbers on her phone.

Edward ran his fingers through my hair once more, the feeling making me even more relaxed, making my eyes droop. "Sleep love. We should be just about there the next time you awake." Edward whispered. I nodded my head, sighing as I closed my eyes. Within seconds, I was back to sleep, dreaming of Edward and I in a city of ancient buildings with huge water fountains and statues of angels, glistening from the stars above.

***  
Edward had woken me up about a half an hour before we finally landed in Italy. We were about twenty minutes out from Vatican City, mostly vast meadows and fields raking both sides of the road as we traveled down the almost deserted street.

The Cullen's had decided to rent three vehicles for this trip. Enough that if some of us wanted to split off into pairs to see different sights, there wouldn't be any challenges with transportation. Regardless if most of what we would be seeing would be in the later part of the evening when the sun was down. Chris, Paul and I were on our own with Michael, Cass and Jamaerah during the day. This would be the part of when I would get my lessons on the history and the myths of angels, plus history of the country.

Carlisle and Esme checked us all into the local ritzy hotel. More glamorous than my own liking, but when you're traveling with a bunch of multi-billion dollar vampires. And I mean individually. They were each stinking rich. Ugh, Alice really did have an awesome gift.

Edward helped carry in our bags, not letting me carry the most of mine. He had the largest one of my bags, as well as his, while I had my large shoulder bag and small roller suitcase. They just _had_ to get the rooms on the very top floor of the building, almost renting out the whole suite floor of the hotel.

All of the other couples had their own rooms, spread out on the floor. Making all of us within reach if anything should occur. It made me feel more secure, knowing that they were all nearby.

Edward and I reached our suite room, coming to a large oak door with the numbers 23495 reading on the door in big brass numbers. Taking the key out of his front pocket, Edward opened up the massive door to reveal a light tan colored hallway that opened up to the living room. Gasping, I stared out into the massive room, decorated with pale earth tones. The floor was oak flooring with light tan walls with white crown molding outlining the corners, ceiling and flooring.

Curtains in the shade of a more chocolate brown, accented the large patio doors and hung nicely to the sides. The valances of the curtains fluffed to perfection and not a speck of dust laid on any of the material. The couch, love seat and two chairs were a beautiful white plush material that just _looked_ like you could sink into them and be on a bed of clouds. The outer trim of them was a matching oak that matched the flooring and had carvings in the arms, lower bottom and legs of the furniture. The coffee table and end tables were also matching oak with a glass table top that just glistened from the over head light.

The over head light. Yes, that was a beautiful piece in itself. It wasn't just _any_ type of ole light, it was a freaking chandelier. I could only imagine that they were diamonds that dangled from the gold frame of it. It had to at least be four feet long and three feet wide, making the diamonds glistening from the bulbs that hid from inside of it.

The kitchen was to the right, spotless as could be. All of the appliances were stainless steel, not showing one finger print on any surface. The counter top and island top that sat between the kitchen and the living room was pure black marble, white marble lines zigzagging throughout the entire surface. The kitchen cabinets were also oak, no doubt showing that the owners of the hotel went all out on their suites. A pot rack hung above the chopping island that stood in the middle of the kitchen, oak cabinets as well adorned under it. It was a kitchen that even a master chef would have been envious of.

I looked over to my left, seeing two sets of doors, that both were oak as well. I'd hate to see the price of all of the oak that had to be cut to perfection to make these suites so lovely. But the thing that also caught my attention, was the large shiny black piano that sat between the patio glass doors and the oak doors, still spacious behind the furniture.

Edward chuckled as he watched my expression, walking around me to go to the second door on the right. Opening it up, Edward reached in and flipped on the light, turning slightly to look back at me. I was still rooted to my spot, gapping at the sight that surrounded me.

"You coming love?" he smirked. I shook my head slightly and shut my mouth as I hefted the shoulder bag back up to my shoulder that had somehow slipped down my arm at some point, landing on the floor. I walked slowly over to where he once stood, inside the door frame, being careful of the furniture that I walked past.

The bedroom was a fairytale that could only be imagined in one's dream. The white walls were brilliantly white, also lined in white crown molding. The floors looked as if they stayed oak throughout the entire suite, making it look even more glamorous. The bed was a four poster oak bed, the headboard encasing the same design as what was on the living room furniture. Swirls of cut ins throughout the entire headboard made it look elegant, extravagant even. The bedding was a wonderful shade of sapphire blue, silver threading wound in and out, creating immaculate designs of roses with stems throughout the entire bedding. A monstrous pile of matching throw pillows lined the head of the bed.

The curtains were a matching sapphire blue, valance matching as well. There wasn't _anything_ in this suite that _didn't_ match, one way or another. Even the dresser drawers, night stand and mirror that hung from the far wall matched all of the oak and designs that I had seen previously from the living room.

I turned to watch Edward come out of a door from my right, reaching into the open suitcase that was now laying on the bed, to grab the clothes that we had packed on their hangers, taking them back through the door I had seen him come from. Making me believe that that must have been the closet.

Curious as to what the door was to the left of me, I laid the bag and suitcase by the bed, walking over and opening the other oak door. Inside was the most elegant bathroom _ever._ The floors were tiled in a glorious tan color. The clawed bathtub stood in the center of the room, a white curtain draped over the side of the head of the tub. A shower curtain rod that encased above the tub gleamed in it's silver state. The toilet was a gleaming white porcelain piece, but a toilet was a toilet to me.

I moved my eyes over to the right of me, seeing a larger section, embedded back into the wall. White marble adorned the bathroom counter, showing off two white porcelain sinks with gleaming silver and brass faucets. A large mirror encased the wall, reflecting back the scene to the left of me. Brilliant white lights glowed brightly with frosted glass globes surrounding them.

I'm pretty sure that at this point, I probably looked the same way I did when I first walked into the living room. Dumbfounded.

"Do you like?" Edward asked, coming up from behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling my hair to the side of my neck as he laid gentle kisses along my neck. I hmmm'd my response, closing my eyes as I melted into his embrace. "It's just… amazing Edward. This is too much." I replied, turning in his arms to wind my arms around his neck. "This place, it's almost a fairytale. A dream. Is any of this real?" I whispered, looking into his amber eyes. "Very real." he whispered back, leaning in to kiss my lips. I wound my fingers into the hair at the back of his neck, breathing in his scent as I did.

Edward ran one of his hands into the hair at the back of my neck, pulling my head closer to his as he deepened the kiss. I moaned into his kiss, leaning further into his embrace. Without breaking the kiss, Edward leaned in, winding one arm around the back of my shoulders and the others under my knees. Picking me up bridal style, Edward brought me over to the bed. Gently laying me down, Edward finally pulled back, reaching up to softly stroke my cheek with the pad of his thumb as we locked eyes.

"I love you." he whispered, looking back and forth between my two eyes. I smiled slightly, reaching up to run my fingers through his hair. "Forever." I responded softly. Edward leaned down and gently placed a kiss on my lips as his hand traveled south, running over the collar of my shirt, between my breasts, to the waist band of my pants. He gently pulled the shirt out from my waist band as I leaned up, allowing him to pull it off of me as I reciprocated, reaching down to pull his off as well.

"You know," Edward whispered in between kisses from my chin down to my collar bone. "You're body is almost like a piano." I chuckled, looking down at him as he raised his head in between kissing me to smile. "Why's that?" I asked. I was confused as to how a body could resemble anything like a musical instrument. They were nothing alike.

"You're body reacts to how I play. All I have to do is softly place my fingers on each of the keys, gently applying pressure and it plays a sweet melody. Very much like your body. Because see," he ran his fingers from my collar bone, weaving back and forth between my breasts, leaving a trail of coldness, but erupting a flame directly under my skin with the path that he was tracing, making my body raise itself off of the mattress from my shoulders. I moaned and closed my eyes as just the right pressure he was placing was heating my core as well.

"You're body responds to my touch just the same way. I gently place my fingers on any part of you and that awakens your body. Making it feel more alive and awake than it ever has before. The sound that comes from you is like music to my ears as well. Depending on where I touch you," he stopped, running his hand from just under my breast, gently grazing the underside of it, making me moan again as he slowly worked his hand down to my pants. He grazed over the zipper of my jeans to cup his hand against my aching mound, making me gasp. "makes me want to hear more of your music." I opened my eyes to see his, looking lovingly at me as he worked his way back up to my left breast, making me groan again in impatience. "Edward, please." I begged, wanting to feel him against me. Skin to skin. "So perfect." he whispered in reply.

Within minutes, Edward had me undressed as well as I had undressed him, touching each other with soft touches as we went along, getting each of us reacquainted with each others bodies. It had been so long since we had time to ourselves like this. With everything that had been going on, we could barely make time for ourselves. But it wasn't like we didn't try. If it wasn't scheduled training, it was sleeping, eating and so forth. Plus trying to spend time with family and friends, we had to put our own love life to the side, but still there for each other.

Edward reached down, gently cupping my mound again, this time with no barrier as he ran his finger up and down softly on my clit making me moan loudly and gasping. It wasn't like I had to be quiet for anyone. I'm sure the others could still hear through all of the walls of the suites.

"Edward, please. I need you. Now." I begged. Tears forming in my eyes from the compassion that we were showing each other.

"Patience love. I need you just as much." he replied as he kissed my collar bone, working his way down to my breasts, taking my right nipple into his mouth for the first time tonight. Sucking lightly, Edward worked my clit slowly, bringing me to the brink before he left the magic spot, only to dip his finger into me, working me back and forth from oblivion.

Edward knew when I was reaching my limit, bringing his finger back up to my clit, making my hips pull up off the bed. He chuckled softly as he worked his mouth down to my stomach, kissing my skin as I ran my fingers hard through his hair, pulling them up towards me again.

"Please… Edward. Now." I said out of breath. I looked down at him with pleading eyes. I could barely catch my breath as he looked up at me, raising himself to my level again as he pulled his fingers away from the sweet spot only to gently nudge my knees apart further, kneeling between them.

"Tell me what you want my angel." he whispered, his elbows on each side of me, holding him up. Looking into his eyes, I reached down and grabbed him, wrapping my fingers around his shaft. "You. Inside me. Now." I begged again, to incoherent to form more than a two word sentence. Edward groaned as he closed his eyes and leaned his head down to my shoulder.

"You can't do that love. I'm almost torn apart just by watching you wither beside me."

"Then hurry up baby." I leaned my head over to touch his, kissing his hair as he leaned up, letting me position him at my entrance. Slowly Edward looked up, watching me as he gently entered me, watching me gasp in wonder at the feel of him.

Once Edward filled me I groaned, lifting my hips up to let him know to move. "I love you." he whispered again. Before I could reply, Edward pulled back quick, only to quickly enter me again but gently enough not to do damage.

Crying out, I released my hold on Edward to throw my arms out to my sides, gripping the comforter of the bedding into my fists to find hold. The sensation of warmth, once again starting bringing me to the brink, Edward hitting me in the right spot, bringing me my peak.

"Ugh, Dawn. You're so tight. I can't…." he groaned, squeezing his eyes shut tightly as I screamed out my ecstasy.

"Edward!" I screamed, tightening my legs around his thighs. I could feel once I tightened around his length, that he had his release as well. Breathing to catch our heart rates up, Edward gently wrapped his arms around me as I weakly leaned into his chest as he rolled us to our sides facing each other. Edward still buried into me. Pulling out slowly, I moaned, missing the connection between us like always.

Keeping our eyes locked, I reached up and pulled a lock of hair back from his eyes, smiling at him. "Thank you." I whispered, tracing my fingers down his facial bones. "No, thank you my love. It isn't every day that I get to make love to the one that has made me complete." he replied, leaning forward to kiss me gently.

I chuckled, pulling back to look at him. "I think we complete each other Edward. It's not just one sided."

"You don't know how right you are." Edward sighed at pulled himself up on one elbow. "Listen." Edward said, turning his head towards the bathroom. I furrowed my brows, trying to hear what sounds may have been coming from the next room. "Not there, in Chris and Paul's room." I widened my eyes in shock, my mouth moving quickly. "Edward! I am NOT listening to what they are doing in their own private room! That's inconsiderate!" I almost screeched.

Edward just chuckled and shook his head, turning to look at me. "It's nothing like that. Just listen, open up your senses and listen. I think you may like what you hear." His eyes were glistening in happiness as I just shook my head softly, closing my eyes and sighing, drawing up my hearing to listen. I tilted my head, tightening up my eyes as I tried to concentrate on the direction that their room was located.

They were bedding up in the suite that was two doors down, across the hall from us. I was pretty sure that if their suite was anything like the one that we were staying in, they weren't going to wait to christen the bed like we had.

Once I got the location, I listened into their conversation. I knew it was wrong, it was none of my business, but if Edward was ensuring me that I would enjoy what I would hear and let me know it was ok, I felt slightly better listening in.

What I hear, made me gasp, opening my eyes wider to stare at Edward as I listened. Edward nodded as he still kept his crooked smile on his lips. "Oh my gosh." I said, barely a whisper. I shook my head and closed my eyes as I closed off the sense and brought my hearing back to normal. "I can't believe… I just… aw shit. I'm just….. At a lost of words." I opened my eyes to smile at Edward, tears coming to my eyes.

"So you approve?" Edward asked, leaning down to chastely kiss me before pulling away, looking at me cautiously. "Approve? Edward, I have no say so in this. This is all them. I have nothing to say on this matter. It's all their decision." "But don't you see? Chris will have to make sure you're okay with this as well. You're the only thing she has left of her original family, without being blood related. She's going to want you're okay on this as well."

"You listened into Paul's thoughts, didn't you? That's how you knew it was okay for me to listen in." I stared at him blankly. Edward nodded, sitting up. "I knew that it was something that you would want to experience. I could hear both of their thoughts, but you had to see how it made Chris feel. Just the emotion from her voice was something that you had to know. That this is what she wanted."

I nodded, I truly was okay with what I had heard, I only didn't want to spill the beans to Chris and Paul that I had heard their 'private' conversation. I glowered at Edward, smacking him on the arm. "Still, I shouldn't have been eavesdropping on two of my closest friends. It wasn't right Edward and you know it." I pouted, wiping at my eyes from the previous tears that had collected.

Edward chuckled as he leaned back down to me, kissing me again. "Dawn, Paul knew that everyone could hear them. He even spoke to me and _told_ me to have you listen. It wasn't just all me love. Paul wanted you to hear as well. It wouldn't have been fair to you if all of us were able to hear, but yet, you weren't given notice to the situation. He had prepared me in advance to what he wanted to tell her, giving you time to listen in."

I stared back up at him, my eyes once again wide as my mouth worked open, close, open, close with no sound emanating from it. "So don't be getting mad at me angel." he winked at me, shifting to sit up again. "Where are you going?" I asked, breaking away from speechlessness. Edward just looked at me lovingly with a smile. "Well, seeing as how Alice already has plans for us all to go out for a free night together as a group, I'm going to be getting myself ready. You, better think of doing the same. Because I can guarantee that Chris will be knocking down the door within the next hour."

"Free night?" I asked curiously, pulling myself from the bed to cross over to the closet, pulling out a change of clothes. "Yes. Alice planned for the first night as a free night just to roam the city, taking in the sights. The other days are planned on shopping with Alice," I cringed when he reminded me of the promise I had made to the shopaholic. Edward smirked as he continued.

"The other days are made of your lessons with Michael and Cass, as well as some private lessons with your father. However," I raised my eye brow at the 'however' part, seeing as how Edward disappeared from the living room, stopping what he was saying.

I tossed the clothes that I had picked out onto the bed and started walking towards the bedroom door, following him to see where he had went. "Edward?"

He met me at the door frame, with a hand held behind his back with a smile on his lips. "However," he started again, leaning down to kiss me softly. "Alice has reserved one night for ourselves privately. No family, no friends. Just us to enjoy the love of the city, as well as the love of each others company for once." he winked, pulling his hand from behind him, flourishing a single lavender and white tiger lily.

I gasped, taking it slowly from his fingers before lifting it to smell the fragrance. After inhaling deeply, I looked up at his golden eyes in wonder. "How did you know?" I whispered in awe.

Edward chuckled, taking the lily from my hands to lay it on the dresser drawers next to us. Reaching up, he took my face in his hands delicately. "I've seen the way you've looked at flowers before. And nothing lights up your eyes more than the tiger lily. I knew the minute I seen you barely touch the petal, that they were your favorite."

He leaned down, kissing me softly before pulling me back, kissing my nose. "Now get ready. If not, Alice with be breathing down our necks soon. And I don't think you want her taking over on getting you ready."

I chuckled, turning in his arms to grab up my clothes that I had laid down, making a bee-line for the shower. "I'm going to take a shower to freshen up from the flight. You coming?" I asked over my shoulder as I swayed my hips slightly.

"Mmmmm." Edward hummed. "You are just too tempting my love." he said as he followed me into the huge bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him.

**So what did you think? I'd like to think that this was one of my favorite chapters! :o)**

**I will have to say, that in the next chapter, it will probably be the last chapter I write of Chris' POV. I know, I know, it's just that everything else that I have left to write needs to be in Dawn's POV. I guess that there's going to be approximately five more chapters till the story ends. Can't guarentee that, but it's going to be somewhere close to that. It just depends on how everything comes out. **

**Till next time and I seriously hope that it doesn't take me a month or longer to write it out! But PLEASE, leave me a message on what you think so far. I'd love to hear from you and get your take on my writing. Is it worth writing a different story? I'm thinking maybe my next one might be of Jasper and Bella. :o)**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**


	31. Chapter 31

**I'm so proud of myself for getting this up quicker than what I have been. :o) But I'm sad to say that it was only because I was off today from work with the stomach flu. :o( So I sincerely hope that this makes sense. **

**Enjoy and as always:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own :o( SM does.**

~Chapter 31~

Chris POV

"DAWN! Get your scrawny ass out of that bedroom and get in here! I have something that you need to see!" I screamed out after Edward opened up their suite door, Paul right behind me. Both of us just couldn't get the smiles wiped off of our faces from earlier as we walked into their living room suite.

"She's just finishing up Chris. She'll just be about five more minutes." Edward confirmed, walking into the kitchen to retrieve a bottle water, then heading into the bedroom. "Besides, she already knows." I looked at Edward surprised before furiously glaring at him. "You told her!" I growled at him lowly. Edward chuckled before shaking his head. "No, Chris. Paul just notified me in his thoughts before he done it to have me tell Dawn so she could hear."

"Besides," Paul said from behind me. "It's not like everyone else couldn't hear, Chris. I just merely wanted the one person who was most important to you, hear what was going on just like everyone else. It wasn't fair to her if she wouldn't have been notified while the entire Cullen clan could hear." I huffed, but easily wiped the frown off my face. They were right. It wouldn't have been fair to her and to have left her in the dark. Knowing that the little pixie would have spoiled it for me if Dawn hadn't have heard.

I turned around and kissed Paul on the cheek, turning back around to Edward. "Well then tell her she has three minutes to get out here. Or else I come barging in!" I threatened. But in reality, it's hard to threaten someone when you have a smile the size of Texas lighting up your face.

"Hold your freaking horses woman! I'll be out!" Dawn hollered back through the closed bedroom door, causing us to laugh. Dawn and I both had to argue with Alice that her, Rose and Esme were _not_ to get us all dressed up, made up and everything else when we were going out once we got here. We wanted to get ourselves dressed up to how _we_ wanted to dress up when going out. That was one thing that we were different on than Bella. She always gave in too easily.

Paul wrapped me in his arms and pulling me to his chest. He kissed me on the crook of my neck, causing me to sigh and close my eyes in content. "You'll still have it when she's done getting dressed Chris. It's not going anywhere." He whispered, kissing my neck again. "I know." I whined, grimacing as I turned in his arms. "It's just that I'm so happy and I know she's happy for me too. I just want to share her in our happiness without being so….oh, I don't know, big headed about it?" I finished, trying to find the right word for what I wanted to say.

"Bragging about what we have done is expected. Of course it's a big deal in our lives, Chris. It's not every day that you get engaged to the one that you love and plan to spend the rest of your life with. Sure there's people that do it more than once, but when I pop the question and marry the one that I love, I plan on it being the _only_ time in my life that I get to marry my love of my life."

I smiled, laying my check against his chest, hugging him as close to me as I could. I felt the same way. I mean come on, usually someone around Dawn and mine's age, which was thirty, usually started getting nervous if they hadn't found the love of their life been then. That's when my grandmother would say 'You're clock is ticking Chris. If you don't fine someone soon, you're going to have kids later on in your thirties than what you should and you won't be able to keep up with them as easily. Tick Tock Chris. Tick Tock.'

I could still hear her now. But it still brought my memory back to just a little over an hour ago to when Paul had changed my life forever.

_Paul and I had just walked into the foyer, taking in the sight before our eyes. The living room was filled with wood, white and burgundy furniture as well as burgundy curtains billowing over the balcony doors. The sight was just too surreal. It was made for people that came from money. But since Paul and I didn't, we weren't going to complain if this was what the Cullen's were paying for us to stay in. _

_What was the saying? Never look a gift horse in the mouth? Haha, yeah. We weren't going to complain. Only basically because we were all like family now. They stood behind us, we stood behind them. We were there for each other._

_Paul and I looked at the sight of the suite as we rolled our luggage to the doors to the left of the living room. We were guessing that one of those doors led to a bedroom or a bathroom. If it was a bathroom that the door we opened up was, then the other had to be a bedroom. Taking a guess and opening the large heavy oak door on the right, I had guessed right. The bedroom laid in the large space._

_I gasped, walking slowly into the room to set the luggage by the bed. _

"_This is just too much." I whispered. "I'd say. But I'm not going to complain at all. This is luxury sweetheart. Take it in while we all can." he said, walking up beside me before throwing the luggage on the bed. _

"_I'm checking out the bathroom!" I whirled around, running to the other door that was behind us in the room. Throwing it open, I gasped. Walking in, I held my hands to my mouth. "Oh my." muffled out. I twirled around, throwing my arms out and spinning in the large multi blue bathroom and laughed. _

"_It's like your own freaking spa room in here!" I exclaimed out to Paul. _

_I stopped twirling, giggling like a school girl as I turned to see Paul leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed and a grin upon his face. "I'm glad you're happy. We needed this." he said, pushing himself off the frame to come my way. "We needed a vacation." he finished. I nodded, looking up at him as he reached me. _

_He wrapped his arms around my waist as I brought my arms up around his neck. "Come here, I want to talk to you." he whispered, pulling back to take one of my hands that I ran down his arm as he pulled away. _

"_Talk? About what? Were here in the most gorgeous, loved city in the world and you want to talk?" I exclaimed. I couldn't understand what in the world Paul could possibly talk about. There was so much to do, so much to see and he wanted to _talk_**?**_

"_You'll see. Just trust me, please?" he asked, stopping at the door to look at me. I nodded, but I could feel those butterflies of nerves in my stomach, trying their best to escape. _

_He pulled me easily back into the bedroom as he took the luggage off of the bed, then pulling me to sit on the edge. He stood for a moment, then turned and paced in front of me, biting on his thumb nail as he mumbled to himself._

"_Paul? What's going on? You're scaring me." I asked. What I feared of those damn butterflies were now cranking up their energy and feeling like a constant vibration in the pit of my stomach. I was scared to hear what he had to say, especially after seeing him this geared up only after wanting to 'talk' to me. There couldn't _possibly_ be anything good that came from his mouth if he was this worked up._

_Paul stopped in mid-stride, turning slowly to look at me with wonder, love gleaming from his eyes as he brought his hand down from his lips. _

_My breath had suddenly sped up and if I didn't keep it under control soon, I was going to hyperventilate. _

"_Chris," he started, walking back to me in two large steps, reaching down to take my left hand in both of his. He kneeled slowly in front of me, in between my legs. "Chris," he started again, taking a deep breath._

"_From the moment I seen you, I knew that you were the one that I was destined to be with for the rest of my life. And I'm not just meaning because of the imprint. I would have felt that way regardless if I had been normal. You're amazing, loving, caring, sexy and adorable as hell. There's no one more than the person that I'm looking at now, that is my other half of me, than you are. You hold my soul, my heart and my life in just the palm of your hands and you hold them with such tenderness and care, that I could fall to my knees, knowing that you would catch me. My every being will always belong to you and I have no reason to ever let go." _

_Tears filled my eyes as I knew then, what he was doing. The butterflies had now dissipated, leaving now, a feeling of being whole in my chest. Knowing now, I was complete. _

"_Chris, would you do me the most extraordinary honor, in becoming my wife and spending the rest of eternity with me?" The love in his eyes were so much, that it poured out of him, coming down to our joined hands and flowed into me. The love that I had for him, was just the same, if not greater. _

_A single tear escaped my eye as I watched Paul reach in and pull out a small red velvet box, opening it up with his right hand only and held it out, never taking his eyes off of me. _

_I gasped at the sight of the half carat princess cut diamond centered in a white gold band. I looked back at Paul's eyes and as another tear escaped, I nodded. "Yes." I whispered, a smile creeping up on my lips. _

_Paul let out a gush of air that he had been holding, taking the ring from the box with shaky hands. After Paul slipped the shiny stone onto my left ring finger, he pulled me and himself up, still never taking his eyes off of me. _

_A single laugh escaped my lips as I brought my hand up to my lips in embarrassment. Paul chuckled at me, reaching up to pull my hand back down and leaned down quickly to kiss me hard. My fingers found purchase in his hair as I struggled to pull him down closer to me if that was even possible. Paul moaned as our tongues stroked each other's. I just couldn't feel whole right now, unless I held him as tight as I could like a life line. _

_My hands worked their way slowly down Paul's chest, reaching the hem of his t-shirt to pull it up. There was just too many clothes in between us and I wanted skin on skin. The need to feel skin contact was excruciating. _

_Paul knew what my intention was and quickly pulled his shirt off, tossing it to the corner of the room as he next reach down to the end of my shirt, lifting it off quickly as well. Both of us panting as our lips crashed back together That ever wanting feeling of never wanting to be apart again was strong as our hands roamed over each other's bodies, familiarizing themselves again with every curve, every muscle, every dimple in each other's skin. _

_Paul's hands once again reached around me and took my bra clasp in his fingers and quickly flicked the clasp apart, dragging the straps down my arms slowly. The taste of him had my body wanting him more and more as I reached down and tucked my hands under his pants as I tried to get his button undone backwards. _

_I was having no luck as Paul reached down and undone it himself, then reaching over and undone my just as quick. His lips finally breaking away once again to trail down my neck as I gasped for breath while we tried working each other's pants down as quick as we could and getting much needed air inhaled._

_Within seconds, we were both laying on the bed, our hands and legs entangled in each others. Paul worked his mouth slowly from my neck down to my collar bone, then heading straight for my right breast. Once he licked the peak, my back coming off the mattress in a gasp, he sucked the nipple into his mouth, earning a loud moan from me as I closed my eyes in ecstasy. The feeling of burning was quickly becoming unbearable as it spread throughout my abdomen. _

_Paul's hand stroked my skin, his fingers tickling the sensitive skin with the softest touch imaginable. His fingers worked slowly down to my clit as he slowly pushed one finger into me, bringing a second in with the next push causing me to whimper in pleasure. "Paul!" I moaned out loudly as his lips continue to tease my breast, working his way over to the other side to take it in his mouth as well. _

_He brought his finger up and down, rubbing my sensitive spot making it even more sensitive than ever before. My body hummed with the sensation of feeling like I could explode as I gripped the mattress hard in my fingers. I forced my hand to let go of the comforter to reach down and hold onto to Paul's hair. Pulling slightly to let him know I needed his lips, I tugged slightly, looking down as he rolled his eyes in my direction to look at me._

_Paul detached himself from my breast as he kept his gaze on me, watching me writher under his touch. "Magnificent." he whispered, as he leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on my jaw as I moaned and rocked against his fingers, my lower back continuing to raise and lower off the mattress._

_My orgasm came quick. And hard as I screamed out, my muscles tightening from the experience as well as the burning exploding inside of me. "You're a beauty Chris. I love you so much." he whispered, as I panted my way back down from my high. _

_I opened my eyes as I looked back at him, gasping for more air. "Oh my…. Paul, please. I need you." I begged as Paul leaned down and kissed me hard as his hands gripped my hips, pulling me on top of him. _

_I pulled my legs up on each side of him, straddling him but keeping myself slightly higher than his erection.. It pressed against my thigh as I leaned down and kissed him once again. My hands gripped his chest hard as his hand reached down and guided his erection into me as he lightly pushed my other side of my hip, letting me know to lower down. _

_Our kiss ended when I felt him enter me, both of us groaning from the sensation of us being connected finally. "Oh sweet lord. Chris, you're so wet." Paul grunted, as I slowly inched myself down until our pelvises finally touched together, notifying us that he was deeply buried inside of me. _

_I started to lift up, but Paul grabbed a hold of me with both hands on my hips once again tightly. "Wait, just a sec. I just want to feel me buried in you right now. You don't know how good this feels." he panted, looking up at me. I grinned as I leaned down, kissing his collar bone, working my way up to his neck before biting down, sucking as I pulled away. _

_I knew this was one kiss that Paul loved, I could always make him moan when I done this. It didn't matter where we were. _

_I raised up further, kissing just under his ear which in turn made him pull out of me slightly, causing Paul to groan once again. "Sorry." I mumbled, taking his ear lobe in my mouth to suck on it. "No," he gasped. "It's fine. I just need you to move now. Now that you've started, you can't stop. Please." he begged me as I grinned, taking his ear lobe between my teeth, gliding his ear lobe out of my mouth._

_I gently raised and lowered myself as I worked both Paul and I into a frenzy. What once started out as making love, turned out to make passionate hard love. His fingers gripped hard into my hips, helping me to keep my balance plus help me stroke him harder and faster, bringing us closer and closer to the edge._

_With one finally hard grunt and lift, Paul brought me harder than before onto him, making him and I both fall finally over to the edge, screaming each other's names at our peak._

_As we slowly came down from the high, Paul's grip lessened and I slumped down onto his chest. Paul stroked my back with the palms of his hands, lulling me to relaxation. He kissed my head and rolled us to the our sides, pulling out of me slowly as I groaned my disagreement on the disconnection. _

"_That was….. Absolutely out of this world." Paul whispered, still trying to calm his erratically beating heart. "Unbelievable." I whispered in reply._

_I looked up at his chocolate eyes and kissed his nose. "Thank you." Paul chuckled and shook his head slightly. "No, thank _you_ for becoming my soon-to-be wife." _

I still couldn't believe that it all had happened. I shook my head out of the daze as I pulled away from Paul's chest. This had to have been the _best _day of my life. Well, maybe _one_ of my best days. It ranked up there really close to the day that I met Paul. I don't know if one topped the other. I'd say they were awfully damn close.

"What's all the ruckus in here?" Dawn said, walking out of the bedroom with a smile on her face. I turned around and beamed at her. "Look!" I screamed, meeting her halfway in the living room to show her the ring that Paul had proposed with. "I know that Edward had you listen in, which is fine by me. I just never expected anything like this. He totally had me confused when he started pacing the floor. I mean seriously, he looked like he was about to give me some bad news or something. It was just out of the blue! But I guess I should have known, especially since we flew to one of the most gorgeous countries in the _entire_ world and"

"CHRIS! Calm down girl!" Dawn said, interrupting my rant as Edward and Paul chuckled behind me. "Sorry." I mumbled, taking in a deep breath.

"No problem girl, but seriously, the ring is _gorgeous_! Paul, I will have to say that you've totally out done yourself. I'm very impressed." she grinned, pulling me into her arms to crush me in a hug. Wrapping my arms around her and hugging back, I couldn't help but feel that my life was complete at this point. I had my best friend and the love of my life had made me the happiest person in the whole world. I just wish I had my parents in my life still to enjoy this moment in my life.

Dawn pulled back as she went and hugged Paul, congratulating him as well.

When all the talk of the soon to be marriage was discussed, which wasn't much as it is because we hadn't talked about a date yet, we headed out on the town.

The Cullen's were giving us free reign of the town first, letting us enjoy the scenery before being rushed around with lessons and shopping for the rest of the vacation. Which, really, Dawn was the one that was going to be getting the lessons. Paul and I were just tagging along for the peace and quiet of the pack.

We all four were walking along one of the streets when I could hear the sound of running water. It sounded nearby and as I looked around the next corner of the block, I gasped. The most gorgeous looking fountain came into view. I could honestly say that the movies it was shown in, never gave it justice. Seeing it in sight was way better than seeing in on the television.

"It's the Trevi Fountain." Edward said, whispering in Dawn's ear, but Paul and I both could pick up what he said. To the normal human, they wouldn't have been able to hear what was coming from his lips, as we all walked hand in hand around to the fountain. "It's magnificent. I didn't expect it to be so big in real life." Dawn said from my other side.

I had to agree. The Trevi Fountain was _huge_, but magnificent. It looked well kept and the glow of the stone against the white lights that shown on it made it even more fabulous. As we walked closer, we could see that there were still some straggling tourists also looking at the fountain, snapping photos of it as well as taking pictures with people standing in front of it.

"The Baroque masterpiece was completed in 1762. Tourists who visit it, throw coins in the pool in the hopes that this practice will ensure a return trip to Rome. The central figure is of Neptune, god of the sea, riding a chariot in the shape of a shell pulled by two sea horses, each guided by a Triton." Edward said. Informing us of the history and how it came to be made.

I was so intrigued, as well as Dawn and Paul as we walked the length of the fountain, completely mesmerized by the large statues.

Of course, we all had to throw in a coin, making sure that it ensured us a safe trip back home as well before walking out of the attraction.

Walking hand in hand, we laughed and awed at the sights around us. Telling each other of places that we wanted to go into during the day when they were opened.

I was pretty sure at this point, that walking the streets and seeing everything lit up was going to be the best part of the vacation. During the day, there just couldn't be that much of an awe factor in the sights, than seeing them when they were lit up at night.

We circled around, making a two hour trip into the night back to the hotel, both Dawn and I yawning. I could have sworn that I had seen Paul trying to sneak in a yawn or two on the way back, but he played it out to wiping at his lips. I just smiled and looked back over at Dawn before my own yawn would escape from my mouth. Those damn yawns were just contagious.

When we were a few blocks away from the hotel, I could feel a change in Dawn's demeanor. Something that I had come accustomed to when knowing she could feel something different. I looked over at her, seeing her tense up, while looking over at Edward.

Edward was watching in front of us, scanning the surrounding areas as Dawn's eyes looked worried. "Dawn?" I whispered to her, leaning closer to her, pulling Paul closer as well. Paul looked over at her and Edward, noticing the change and took Edward's example, looking around the front of us before casually looking behind us before facing the front again.

Dawn shook her head, pursing her lips as she looked over at me. "It may be nothing. It just feels like I'm being watched. Edward said he smells vampire, but it could be anyone. It's not a scent he recognizes. But even still, if it's the Volturi, he wouldn't know. He's never met them."

Paul took a long inhale, making it look like a sigh to the normal human's eyes. "I smell it too. But it's faint. Are we even sure that it's recent?" Edward shook his head, still watching the shadows and corners with intensity. "It's not too faint. It's been approximately three hours ago. That's before we left the hotel. But it's almost like it's followed us. They started out behind us. Keeping down wind so we wouldn't catch them until we got back to the hotel. They're smart. But I wouldn't rule out the Volturi. We are in their country."

"Ok, well…." Dawn shrugged her shoulders. "We've reached the hotel. There's nothing much that we can do tonight. We've become aware of them, we'll just keep our eyes out." Dawn glanced over at Edward before squeezing his hand slightly, letting him know to calm down.

"Besides, there's nothing that they can do to us anyways. There's ten of us. If we're all together. Which also includes three different types of creatures. They're no match for us." I added, looking up at Paul with hope. Edward seemed to crush my feeling as he looked over at me and cleared his throat. "Don't underestimate them Chris. The Volturi is something not to mess with."

I shrugged my shoulders. "We'll see. From what Dawn and I know and from what we are now, they can't touch us. I'd rather have that attitude than to think that we'll be defeated and killed instantly by their hands. I'm sorry Edward. But I'm not going to go with the feared attitude. Right now, as I feel, they can't touch us. Don't diss my optimism." I raised my eye brow as we were now at the front of our hotel room, Paul reaching for the door to open for us.

Dawn chucked as she walked in behind me. "Well, I'd have to say, that's a good way of thinking Chris."

Edward chuckled and nodded as we made our way to the elevator, pushing the button for the elevator to arrive. We finally were met with the next available elevator, us piling in and meeting Alice and Jasper at the elevators once the doors opened on the floor. Since Alice couldn't see Dawn very well and certainly couldn't see me or Paul in her visions, we surprised both of them when the doors opened and we stepped out.

They were both off to enjoy the nights scenes as well, especially since there weren't as many people out for Jasper to be influenced by on their emotions. He was doing very well. Better than what the books ever portrayed him as. He wasn't as weak as what Dawn and I had thought before coming to our new life. He was actually very controlled, but the more people that were around him, the harder it was for that control to stay.

"Did you enjoy the sights?" Alice asked us as the elevator doors shut behind us, leaving Alice and Jasper to wait for another elevator to arrive.

"Very much so." Dawn replied, stifling another yawn behind her hand. Jasper chuckled as he drew Alice closer to his side. "Sorry." Dawn mumbled, tucking herself closer as well to Edward's side. "Don't be sorry darlin'. The trip has done a number for your bodies. Sleep. Because tomorrow you're going to need it." winking at both Dawn and I as the walked around us to push the button for another cable car to arrive.

Edward quickly them in on the scents we picked up on the way back and what our thoughts were on who it could be before their next elevator came up. Jasper and Alice both saying that they would keep an eye out when they went out, plus see if they could find anything while they were out. It helped me to feel a little more comfortable even though I let on with being content of whoever was out there, couldn't hurt us.

Jasper picked up on my feelings and my emotions that didn't match and winked at me, throwing a little calm at me, knowing what I was doing. I smirked at him and winked back as the cab doors started to shut in between us, giving me jus a second to mouth 'thank you' to him so that no one else could hear. He grin was relaxing as the doors finally closed.

We walked the length of the hall to our respective rooms. Dawn and Edward hugging us to say goodnight, but not before I also caught the slight grimace of Edward's face from inhaling Paul and mines scents.

Closing the door behind him, Paul let out his own yawn finally before tucking me back into his arm, walking us straight to the bedroom.

"I don't know about you, but I'm bushed. I don't how I'm tired though. With the sleep we done on the plane." he stated, taking off his clothes as we got ready for bed.

"Hmmm, probably because we're trying to catch up on the much needed sleep that we've been missing out on for the past couple of weeks. Three to four hours sleeps just doesn't cut it for us. And running the entire patrol doesn't help when we do get a chance to catch up on a little sleep either." I yawned again, walking over to the bed once I got my boy shorts and tank top on.

Just as I was tucking myself in, in front of Paul with his arms wrapped around me, a tone starting going off. Paul groaned as he pulled away from me. "Where's that damn phone at. I'm going to toss it out the window."

"You better not." I mumbled into my pillow, not budging an inch.

I heard Paul rummage through the jean shorts that he had previously been wearing, groaning as he flipped open the small device. "Yes Sam?"

"_Paul, there's no need to worry yourselves, I just figured you and Chris would want to know what's going on." _Sam started on the other end of the phone. Too bad I didn't have selective hearing like Dawn. I wouldn't be able to go to sleep until the phone call would end, so I turned, watching Paul as he talked on the phone, his back was previously turned to me, until he heard Sam's words. He turned towards me, watching me as I nodded, letting him know I could hear Sam as well.

"_Seth and Leah both just phased tonight." _was Sam's next words. I sat straight up, my heart beating a mile a minute. It only meant one thing. Something had happened to Harry Clearwater. I had that gut feeling that something was wrong even thought Sam hadn't said it yet.

"Seth and Leah? I know we talked about this, so it shouldn't be much of a surprise. But what caused it? How did it happen?" Paul was worried by now. Gone was the tiredness, in was the alertness.

I heard Sam sigh on the other end of the phone and I could almost imagine Sam squeezing his eyes shut at the same time. _"Well, Leah was arguing with her father and Seth was trying to calm Leah down. But Leah just started going off on Seth as well. Something about secrets and not getting told what was going on around them. I have a feeling that Leah knew something was going on with our pack and wanted to know the real reason of what was going on. Not the ruse that everyone thought of, of us taking care of drug dealers and such. Seth was trying to stand up for us from what I can gather, but Harry got the blunt end of it in the argument. Sue was there, trying to calm Leah down as well, but she knew the signs. She tried to pull Harry back when she seen Leah start to tremble and pleaded with Seth to get her out of the house, to cool down. When Seth took a hold of Leah's arm, she started ranting and raving about the guys thinking that they could leave her out of the dark. Then the rant went into about me and Emily. Seth was able to drag Leah out before she phased. Seth started freaking out then phased himself about two minutes later. Jacob and Collin were out patrolling when it happened. Jacob was able to calm both Leah and Seth down somewhat until I could get there." _

I could hear the exhaustion in Sam's voice as he recapped up on the events. I felt sorry for him. It wasn't like he asked for any of this and with Paul and I gone, that left them two short on helping Leah and Seth both on helping them to adjust.

"I'm sorry Sam. I know this is hard on you with us being gone. Dawn and I can see if the Cullen's wouldn't mind us using the jet to come back if" _"No Paul. We'll be ok."_ Sam interrupted Paul. _"You stay. You only just arrived today anyways. Have some fun. Lord knows when the next one of us will be able to have the type of experience you and Dawn will experience. Plus you had something that you needed to do with Chris. Am I right?" _Sam asked.

I had a feeling that Sam knew what was going on. For the past two weeks, during patrolling, Paul's mind had been different. He had been thinking of various things, other than the two of us. Sam's mind as well whenever I patrolled with the two of them. I smiled at the thought of them trying to keep such and important time to themselves only to surprise me.

The smile slipped from my lips as I looked at Paul with wide eyes. "Harry. Paul, ask Sam how Harry is." I whispered to him. Paul looked at me quizzically as he repeated back to Sam that I wanted to know how Harry was.

Sam sighed once again, pausing after Paul's question. I closed my eyes, knowing the answer then. Harry was gone. Heart attack. It had to be. Everything else had gone similar to the story. Why couldn't this be right on with the books?

"_Harry suffered a heart attack. Right now he's in ICU. Breathing on his own, but unconscious. The doctors say it could go either way. Leah's been frustrated with herself because she knows she's the one to cause it . But we've all tried to tell her it wasn't because of her. We all know it's from all the fish fry and other fried junk he's ate over the years. Leah wouldn't hear of it. She's saying that she's killed her father. Harry wouldn't want her to berate her self over this, it was inevitable. The fight was just what stirred it up and made it take action."_ Sam finally answered.

I looked at Paul with wide eyes. He was still alive! I couldn't believe it. I looked at Paul, my jaw opening and closing on their own as Paul looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"Just keep us informed with his progress Sam. If you need us to come home early, don't hesitate to call. Do you hear me?" Paul said to Sam, keeping his gaze on me as he spoke into the phone.

I heard Sam's response as they said their good-byes, Paul closing the phone with the flip of his fingers as he continued to stare at me. "Paul, I" Paul raised his hand to stop me as I shut my mouth in a snap.

I closed my eyes and tilted my head down. I knew I as in trouble now. By not telling them about Harry. They knew of the possibility of Leah and Seth phasing, but I never told them about Harry. I could feel my regret forming in the pit of my stomach, working it's way up to my chest to form a lump where my lungs once filled.

I took a deep breath, trying to dislodge the form, opening my eyes to look towards the curtain closed window that blocked the quiet city from our sights. "I'm sorry." I choked out. I knew and I didn't tell them. I _should_ have told them. But nothing was going right by the words of the book anyways. I mean sure, there were similarities, but not exactly as the book or movie went. Even I wasn't sure if Harry would still have his heart attack. He was an avid hunter and hiker. But the damn fish fry and junk food won over. I still should have said something. But how were we supposed to know that that this was really going to happen?

"You knew and you never said a word." Paul lowly growled from beside me, still sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I said I was sorry Paul." I looked back over at him, pulling the blankets closer to my chest. The lump still resting against my lungs making it harder to breathe. "I couldn't tell you because I never knew if it was going to happen still. You all said, just like the books, the phasing flows through the blood of the men. Not the women. So how was I to know if the writer of that book could make that real as well. That could have been a fluke. You all were so adamant about no females in the pack. Minus me from the transformation. I was something created into the pack."

"That doesn't give you the right to keep things from us!" he yelled at me. This was the first time that Paul had ever raised his voice at me and I shrunk back. Not afraid of him, but feeling weak from the anger that was pointing at me. Hell, I don't even know if that made sense because I could never be afraid of Paul. But his anger I could be. I knew I was in the wrong. I knew that Dawn and I _both_ were in the wrong for keeping the pack and the Cullen's from knowing what was in the other three books.

And how wrong we both were.

"Paul, Dawn and mine's thoughts were that if they were written in the book, we had to let them happen. It was bound to happen. Maybe not to the T, but something similar as we seen the previous events played out. But we would try to keep everyone from getting hurt. Harry's heart attack was something that I over looked. I completely forgot about that part of Leah and Seth's phasing. So go on, get mad at me. I don't care."

I felt more confident in myself, but a lone traitorous tear worked it's way out from my eye as it ran down my cheek.

"You don't care? Why wouldn't you care? You came into our lives, from a different reality only to drop a bomb shell on us that you knew everything there was to know about us. About each of our lives. You came into our reality with nothing, only to have us help you and Dawn secure a new life in with ours. I transformed you into the wolf you are for you to not care? Well _I_ care Chris. _I_ care about my family, the pack. _I _care about everyone's lives that are back home while I'm out here with you and the Cullen's and my family is back at home dealing with the problems that they're facing without me!"

"You mean us!" I replied back yelling. "They're my family too. You don't think I don't care about them? I DO! You and the pack and their family is all I care about! What I _don't_ care about is you getting mad at me for something that slipped my mind. I'm sorry. I don't know how many times I have to say it. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'M SORRY! I didn't mean for any of this to happen. You are my life and I can't stand to see other people hurt for my actions. If I would have remembered that Harry would have had a heart attack, I would have told you or Sam. You _have_ to believe me!" I sobbed, the traitorous lump that had formed in my chest had now broken free and my body wracked with shivers. No, more like tremors as I covered my face with my hands.

I heard Paul sigh as the weight was lifted from the bed and I heard the soft click of the bedroom door shutting behind him as I looked up to see that I was now alone in the bedroom. A gut wrenching sob escaped my lips again, pain radiating throughout my body as my imprint left my side at a time of need.

I cried out as I threw my body back down onto the bed, crying into the pillow, soaking it with my tears.

Eventually my tears gave way to dry eyes as I laid in bed, staring at the curtains that closed the window off to the city below.

My body that had once been so tired, was still wide awake as I tried closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep to at least wake to the new day to work things out with Paul.

It wasn't until a couple of hours later that I heard the door softly open, illuminating the bedroom with the soft light from the living room as Paul stood in the door way.

I stayed where I laid, my eyes open once again, just staring at those damn curtains. I couldn't make my body move as I watched Paul out from my peripheral vision. His arms crossed, he leaned against the door way. Not moving as I heard him breath quietly.

I had already apologized on my part. Now it was getting him to apologize to me to what he said. I was so hurt that he could actually think that I didn't care about anyone else but me. How could one seriously think that when I had lost everything I once had, only to gain more when coming here. I had lost the ones I loved dearly, but gained new loves again.

Paul stood there for ten minutes, watching my lifeless form breath as I barely blinked in the dark room. The light that shown into the room from the living room, filled over Paul's side of the bed, stopping at my back. He slowly undone his crossed arms as he sighed, walking towards my side of the bed before stooping to meet my level.

I still stared over his shoulder, never moving my eyes as he looked deep into my own. "I'm sorry too Chris." he whispered, taking my lifeless hand in his, squeezing it gently. "I'm sorry for putting it all on you. I know you never meant anyone else harm. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I know you better than that. You and Dawn are two of the kindest hearted women I've known since my mother. Please. Just…"

He broke off, tilting his head down as he pleased our joined hands to his forehead.

I finally moved my eyes to look at the pained expression on his face while he closed his eyes. "I love you Paul. Never doubt that. Never think twice about it." I whispered. "You and everyone else are my family now. Family doesn't turn their backs on one another. You're all I have now." I gasped out, feeling the tears form once again.

Paul nodded with this head still down, his eyes closed. Swallowing hard, he looked up, meeting my eyes with his own. "I talked with Edward while Dawn slept. He agreed with you. You and Dawn carry a lot on your shoulders and he said he read your mind that you completely forgot about Harry. I believed you, it was just that I needed confirmation. Edward and everyone had heard every word that was spoken." he lightly chuckled. "And no doubt hearing this now."

He looked off to the side. "I just made an ass in front of everyone and you know what?" he looked back at me, as I continued to look at him. I shook my head, waiting of him to continue. "I don't care. Because when it comes to you, I _should_ believe you. I shouldn't have had to go to someone else to get confirmation. I should have taken your word for it and left it with that. There was no reason for this fight. You're my imprint and I should never had left my imprint down."

His eyes searched mine frantically for acceptance. I knew what he wanted as I leaned over, taking my hand from his and placed it over his jaw. Leaning further, I joined our lips, sealing the acceptance to his apology.

"I love you." I whispered against him lips. Opening my eyes to his. In a blink of an eye, Paul had wrapped his arms around me, pulling me against him as he quickly stood to sit on the bed next to me, holding me.

Paul sighed as he rocked me back and forth, kissing my head. "And I love you baby. I'm so, so sorry."

**So what did you think? Next chapter has some things starting up in it! I can't wait to get it up. I'm only a couple of pages into it, so hopefully it won't take me long to get that chapter up as well. :o)**

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**


	32. Chapter 32

**Okay, so here you go! Sorry it's taken me awhile to get these chapters out, but seriously, I'm writing about eleven pages worth in one chapter. I think you'll agree that it's worth it o)**

**So just a little bit of everything in this chapter... I'm thinking only about four more chapters to this story? Maybe three. I'm not too sure yet. I've got the last chapter in my head already written mentally basically, it's just getting there :o)**

**Disclaimer: Bows to the wonderful SM. Her characters, I've just added a few more and made my own story. :o)**

**Happy reading!**

~Chapter 32~

Dawn POV

I awoke to the bright light that was gleaming through the curtains of the hotel glass doors that let to the balcony in our room. Blinking, I smiled as I stretched, looking over to see the other side of the bed empty. Knowing that Edward wouldn't leave me alone without reason, I sat up, reaching for my nightgown that I never got to put on last night.

Letting the red satin flow down my upper body, I stood, letting it cascade down to the floor as I reached for the matching robe hanging next to the bed. Tying the belt around me securely, I walked over to the balcony doors, opening them wide open before walking to the railing. Feeling the slight breeze blow across the satin of the robe and gown, I closed my eyes and smiled as I inhaled the early morning dew in the air.

I leaned against the railing slightly as I looked over at the sight before me. The entire city was at my sight. Seeing the chapels, monuments, statues and even the Trevi Fountain that was somewhat in my sights. I took it all in slowly as I glanced around.

After about ten minutes of staring at the view, I decided it would be best to see where Edward had taken off to.

Walking back into the bedroom, I closed and secured the doors behind me as I walked through the bedroom into the living room. Seeing Edward darting back and forth in the kitchen, grabbing things out of the refrigerator and flipping something on the skillet on the stove.

"Whatcha cookin'?" I asked as I came up behind him, wrapping my arms around him as he flipped an egg over in the skillet once again, leaving it over easy, not breaking the yolk. He slid the egg over a spinach covered English muffin before turning slightly to kiss me on the forehead, turning once again to my breakfast.

"English Florentine. It's a popular Italian breakfast. I'm sure you'll love it." he smiled as he placed some type of sauce over the egg, flourishing it with paprika on top. "It looks yummy." I said as my stomach decided to agree with the fragrance of the sauce and egg.

Edward chuckled as he turned, lifting the plate and taking one of my hands, leading me over to the kitchen table. I sat as I lifted the fork while Edward disappeared and reappeared with a glass of orange juice to sit next to me.

The Egg Florentine was something that I could have time and time again. English muffins were one of my favorite quick breakfasts anyways, but with everything else, the whole meal became one of my top favorites, including the spinach, which I was never one to like that particular vegetable as it was.

As Edward watched me eat, talking about the occurrences of last night with Chris and Paul, he took my empty plate away once I was done, a knock was heard on the front door. I sighed, knowing who was at the front door. "I'll get it." I said, raising from my seat.

"Nonsense." Edward said from the kitchen. He walked around, giving me a stern look. "I don't care who is at that front door, you're not answering it while you're wearing that." he pointed to the red silk gown and robe I was still wearing. I chuckled as I met him towards the door. Giving him a quick kiss, I looked at him with a pout. "Fine. Then tell Alice I'm in the shower. No doubt she just heard me, but still. I'll be out in a few."

I winked at Edward as I turned, sashaying my way to the bedroom to grab my clothes for the days venture of shopping with the over eager shopaholic that would be waiting to pounce on me the minute I walked back out of the bedroom.

I grabbed my essentials, heading to the bathroom and starting the tubs faucets as I drew the curtain around the tub, letting the hot water come to life. Ridding myself of the silk, I stepped into the steam covered tub, drawing the curtain the rest of the way around it as I scrubbed and rinsed my hair and body, thinking of what had happened to Chris and Paul last night.

I couldn't believe that Paul had taken that reaction to what had happened, but after talking with Edward, he had returned to Chris. After apologizing to her, I had to agree with Chris, we couldn't remember everything that had happened in the books. Everything wasn't going as planned from the books or movies, but they sure as hell were coming close to it. But putting us in the scenario, it was screwing things up.

I must have been thinking of things too much, as I realized that the hot water was beginning to cool, leaving me with slight shivers. I hated the fact that I had just shaved and here I was shivering. Alice was going to kill me that I now had a slight sliver of hair all over my legs from the chills. But I wasn't going to shave again in ice cold water, so she was just going to have to deal with it.

Grabbing a large white towel from the towel heater on the wall, I wrapped the warm towel around my body as I walked to the mirror, taking a towel to wipe off the moisture from my shower.

I looked at my reflection and sighed. I needed to get my hair done again, getting the blonde streaks touched up again. That was one thing that I was going to suggest while we were out. Going to a beauty shop. And no good way to get a hair cut, than to get one done in Italy.

I smiled at the thought as I brushed out the tangles, grabbing the hair dryer and straightening out the loose curls. Applying a quick layer of make-up, I finally headed to the bedroom to change.

I took a deep breath as I opened the bedroom door once I was done. And I was right. The pixie flew at me as she grabbed my hand as she handed me my pumps and my purse that matched my dark green blouse I had chosen and my knee length black free flowing skirt that was over-laid with black lace.

"Calm it down a notch Alice. You can't be dragging her around the whole city like that all day. You're going to wear her out within the first hour. Chris too." Edward said as he came back out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on a dish cloth before tossing it to the island.

Alice huffed as she crossed her arms. "That's what you know. The shops aren't open twenty-four hours Edward." Edward looked at me as my jaw dropped. Winking at me, he spoke to Alice, "Dawn agreed a day. As in day-time Alice. Not twenty-four hours day." Edward wrapped his arm around my waist, bringing me to his side as he kissed my head.

"Five hours Alice." I added, looking at her sternly once I closed my mouth and got my bearings. "And that doesn't include the time we'll spend at the salon." I winked at her as her face went from annoyed to joyous in a millisecond. Alice clapped as a another knock was now heard from the door.

Edward moved from around me to let whoever was at the door enter. "Edward, you are joining us, right?" I hollered out to him. "I wouldn't dream of not going." he hollered back. I smiled, watching Alice move to Edward's side as they welcomed Chris and Paul in.

"Where's Jasper?" Chris asked once we all met in the living room. I sat down on the love seat, sliding the heeled shoes on before standing to join them.

"He's coming. He had to talk to Carlisle and fill him in about what we found last night." My eyes grew wider as I stood there, listening. "And what did you find?" I was eager to hear what she found. I hoped that I was wrong. I didn't really want _anyone_ from the Volturi finding out about us. Let alone following us. This just wasn't suppose to happen.

"Well, we're not really sure." Alice was frustrated, looking at the ground as she chewed on her lower lip. Her eyes raised as she looked up at Edward, no doubt showing him what they had seen.

"Spill it Alice, what did you see?" I pushed, needing to know what we were up against.

Edward shook his head, looking at Alice, but slowly turning to look at me when he finally broke eye contact with Alice. "It's nothing to worry about right now."

"Oh God." Chris whispered. "It was them, wasn't it?" her hand coming up to her mouth as Paul brought her closer to his side.

Edward reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose as his eyes closed. _Great. Now we have to worry about the Volturi. This was not what I had in store for this trip._ I thought, closing my eyes as I ran my hand through my hair.

"I told you Alice. I told you that this was a bad idea! You don't know what they'll do when they find out what Dawn, Chris and Paul are!" Edward was getting agitated now, no doubt my thoughts triggering his frustration now.

"Listen, it's all right. We'll just take it one day at a time. As of right now, they're just keeping an eye on us. No one has approached us and they may never will. They're just keeping a look out on they're country. They're friends of Carlisle's anyways. Maybe they're just watching us to make sure we're fine. Kind of like making sure no one messes with us while we're here." Alice said, trying to calm everyone down.

"She has a point Edward." I added, "Maybe they just want to make sure we don't do anything stupid too while we're here. Don't take it the wrong way."

"And that's another thing I wanted to ask you Dawn," Edward added, walking to me, standing right in front of me as he placed his hands on my shoulders. I looked at him confused. What could he possibly have to ask me about the Volturi.

"No, not about the Volturi. Have you heard from Michael? Or Cass, Jamaerah or Steven for that matter?"

I shook my head, my face relaxing as I thought of the last encounter I had with them. Michael and Cass had said that they would contact us once we had arrived to organize the lessons and such. But I still haven't heard anything from any one of them.

"No, I haven't heard…"

It was like they were listening. I gasped as Michael's face appeared in my mind, blocking out the reality of what was happening in front of me.

"Dawn, I'm so sorry. Things have been…..complicated here."

"Michael! What's going on? Is everything okay?" The look on his face and voice was disheartening. I knew something had happened and I needed answers now.

"Dawn," Michael started, sighing as he looked at me. "The minions have tried another attack on the gates. I'm sorry, but Cass and I will not be joining you on your lesson in Italy. I'm sorry, we'll have to…."

"Jamaerah, Steven! Where are they? Are they okay?" My heart was racing in my chest. My only living family was in danger and I couldn't be there to help. They needed me and here I was on vacation in Italy. What had I done? "Michael please! Let me help!"

"Dawn, NO!" I heard Edward in my mind's eye. I couldn't see him, but I could hear him.

"Edward, it's what I've been training for. I _have_ to help! Please Michael! Let me help!" I was desperate to help my family and friends. I had to beg.

"No, Dawn. Edward's right. You're not ready. You've just came into you're shield. You haven't perfected it yet. That's going to be you're one ability that will help us. And until you've gotten full control of it, you can't help. It would be putting yourself in danger."

I shook my head as I felt tears running down my cheeks in defeat. My chest felt constricted as I sobbed. I felt cold arms wrapping around me as I still talked with Michael.

"Then tell me. What's happened with Jamaerah and Steven. Are they okay?" I sobbed, even in my mind.

"They are fine. Actually, I'm sending Steven down to you. He will help protect you all while you're there. He can even give you a few lessons that he knows while he's there. Don't worry little one. We'll be ok. The battle is almost over. But I have to go. Please take care and we love you all."

And with that, he was gone. Opening my eyes, I buried my head in Edward's chest, sobbing as a brilliant white light glowed throughout the room. Even behind my eye lids, I knew that Steven had arrived as I backed up slightly from Edward's hold as he kissed my head, pushing me towards my brother.

Looking at Steven, I could tell that his wings were almost now completely white. A few black feathers still were pronounced here and there within the white ones. But it was his face that caught the most of my attention. It was stressed and even with the slight smile that he was trying to give me, I knew that he was pained to leave our father behind.

"Steven." I whispered as he raised his arms out, begging for me to come to him. I ran into his arms, holding him tightly as I sobbed in his shirt this time. His arms surrounded me in comfort and calm. Much similar to Edwards, but only Steven's was a familiar family type of caring hold.

As he kissed the top of my head, I pulled back and looked at his bright blue eyes. "I'm sorry you had to come here. I feel like you're baby-sitting me." I chuckled as I wiped the tears away from my eyes. "I tried to beg Michael to let me join you all. But he said I'm not ready. But I can be! I can be there to help all of you. I can be there to fight…"

"Dawn, No. Would you stop already?" Steven whispered, interrupting me. "There's no reason for you to jump into things when you're not ready. And you know you're not ready yet. And no, I'm not baby-sitting you and I don't mind being here with you. I actually offered to come down to be with you all. It was my idea. I figured it would have Michael, Cass and dad to know that you had protection. So quit feeling worthless."

I nodded agreeing as I wiped the traitorous tears that had fallen. "You're right. I wouldn't have been any good to them. Not yet anyways." I tried to smile while I said it, but my lip wouldn't quick quivering. I looked around and saw that Chris, Paul and Alice were no where to be seen.

"Where's everyone at?" I asked, turning to Edward. He came up to me, wrapping an arm around me as Steven let go. "They're waiting down stairs in the lobby. They wanted to give us some time. I relayed the conversation you had with Michael and when Steven showed up, they thought it best for you to speak to Steven by yourself. I just didn't have the heart to leave you."

The love that radiated from my eyes let me know that he would always be there for me as I nodded. Sniffing I excused myself to clean up my face before going down to meet with my friends.

As soon as I made myself more presentable, I let the to best men that had come into my life, walk me to the elevators and out to the lobby. I probably looked like some hooker or something as I walked with Edward's arm around my waist, mine around his, as I held Steven's hand with my free one. I just didn't care what anyone thought at the moment. I wasn't letting go of either one of them.

As we walked up to my friends, I gave them a slight smile and nodded at them, noticing that Jasper had finally joined us.

"Alice, how are we going to shop with the sun being out during the day? You'll be discovered." I whispered to her. Chris snorted as she jerked her head to the main doors of the lobby.

"It's a heavy cloud cover today Dawn. Nothing to worry about. Take a look out the front doors." I followed Chris' nudge of her head to see the darkened light of the day. "But wasn't it just sunny this morning?" I asked, looking confused at Edward.

He nodded and chuckled, "It was, but the weather has forecasted a cloudy day with the possible chance of showers throughout the day. The storm system made it's way in late today. We're fine till tonight when the storm really hits. But it shouldn't be until around eleven or so."

"Turning into the natural weather forecaster are we Edward?" Paul laughed from behind us as we made our way to the doors. We laughed at Paul's antics, all of us holding on to our loved ones as a black stretch limo pulled up beside us, the driver coming around to let us in.

"Riding in style. I'm loving it!" Chris exclaimed as she took her seat, the rest of us piling into the long sleek car. I laughed with the others at her face, adorned with happiness and excitement. Which I'm sure mine almost mimicked hers as well.

Alice was the perfect little shopper, helping all of us basically get a new wardrobe. Even the guys. It took us about four hours to do it all, all of us picking only a handful of clothes out to keep at the hotel while Alice gave strict instructions to have the rest shipped back home. I was never so happy to hear her instructions. I really didn't want to have to go through all of them while we were here. Knowing Alice, she'd have us all change three times a day into different outfits, only to go out to eat, stroll the city and Lord knows what else.

I was curious though, as not seeing or hearing from Carlisle or Esme since arriving. I voiced my concern to Edward, only to find out that they were taking their tenth honeymoon while they were here. They were in the same hotel, only they were trying to distance themselves from their 'kids' so that we could enjoy ourselves.

They were there though, hearing everything that was going on, keeping in touch with Jasper.

When voicing my question on Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Edward just laughed. Saying something about renouncing their marriage 'their way' and that they too were in the hotel, only keeping to themselves as well.

I would be lying if I said I hadn't missed them. I was close to Emmett, Rosalie not as much, but I was getting there. It was just hard to know how she was in the books, but she was making an effort to show that she cared.

Edward assured me though, that Emmett and Rosalie were going to be joining us at the salon. Rosalie couldn't pass on a good manicure and pedicure while getting her hair 'fixed' since none of them could actually get their hair cut. Chris, Paul and I were the only ones that were going to be getting the 'works' as Alice put it. Paul was in desperate need of getting a hair cut since he normally done his own and Chris was in dire need of a cut as well.

Her hair was so long, that when she phased, her hair was starting to drag the ground when she was a wolf. She said it was taking her about an hour to comb out all of tangles and burrs out of her hair when she phased back. She was actually thinking of going with a shorter cut, close to mine from the way she sounded. And she deserved the pampering as much as we all did. Her and Paul were the ones that desperately needed it though.

The Cullen's were actually nice enough to get them appointments for massages before getting their hair cut.

We headed back towards the hotel to drop off what we were keeping with us while in Italy before heading back out to the salon. Rosalie and Emmett met us at the front lobby of the hotel before we all piled back into the stretch limo to take us to our designation.

Emmett and the other guys were only coming as protection, seeing as how all of girls were getting something done, leaving the guys to have nothing to do till we were done. The men waiting in the front lobby while Chris and I went back to the message rooms. Paul decided to opt out on the messages. Instead, he decided to only go for the hair cut so that he could get out of the salon since it was too much of a 'girly' place for him. Figures, that's a man for you.

After Chris and mine's message, we dressed and headed over to the pedicure chairs and while our feet were soaking, the workers brought over tables to start the manicures. Chris and I relaxed, not much into talking at this time since we had all the knots and kinks worked out of our backs, making us feel like jelly at the moment. It was all we could do to not fall asleep in the chairs.

We would every once in a while, look over at each other and just smile before turning our heads back to sigh and close our eyes again.

Rosalie and Alice had already had their mani's and pedi's done, so they were currently getting their hair 'done' as they would say, curling and clipping up parts of their hair in ringlets or curls. They were bantering back and forth about what would look best on each other. Alice's was still kind of limited since her hair was shorter, but I would glance over once in awhile and look to see curls being placed all around her head before being combed out and sprayed down just to be messed with again.

Before Chris and I knew it, it was our turn for our hair styles. The lady who was doing my hair spoke no English, therefore leaving Rosalie to help decipher what she was saying to translating to her what I wanted done. She took me to another booth, separating my hair in sections to start on the blond parts.

"Dawn, if you don't mind me asking, what was you're other life like? We're you happily married?" Rosalie asked softly. I knew without a doubt that the others could still hear her. And they would still hear my reply as well.

I sighed as I watched the beautician work slowly with my hair, wrapping aluminum foil around the blond sections that she was coloring.

"It's not like what everyone thinks. It wasn't always so perfect." I closed my eyes as I remembered our good times. "The newly wedded feelings slowly burned to a more comfortable feeling. We lost the passion, the time to take care of one another, things like that. Once we had the kids, it was always run to baseball practices, running home to cook, clean, do the dishes, laundry, getting our showers and all that before nine at night. That wasn't just our daily routine though. On the days that there were no practices, we went to the gym for ourselves, but then there were always the other things with the kids. Sickness, choir, plays, sleepovers, holidays, it was never ending.

"We never had time for ourselves and before we knew it, Shannon and I were slipping apart. Don't get me wrong," I looked over at Rosalie through the mirror. "I would _never_ give up my kids. They were a part of my life. I like the busyness of my life. I liked the feeling of always on the go. I hated downtime. But there were times that I wished I could have had more help around the house from Shannon so that I wouldn't feel so overwhelmed sometimes. That extra time I could have used for snuggling with him just to watch a movie."

"But you did love him, right?" she asked, picking at her nails as she looked back at me. "I mean, you never cheated on him, or anything like that, right?"

I shook my head and smiled. "No. I never cheated. I never even thought about it. He was the love of my life. But by the time that Chris and I had left, things had changed before then. He never liked watching me play the piano, or bothered caring about what I wrote when I did get the chance to do anything like that. He would always shrugged me off. But I would just shake it off, because what I liked, didn't mean he had to like. But when we had first met, he was different. He always wanted to hear me play, watch me. Things just started to get, I don't know, more quiet between us?"

I watched as the beautician finished with the foil, motioning for me to stand to go to the dryer to speed the process. Rosalie confirmed, walking over with me to the dryer and sitting next to me so we could finish talking.

"But what about you're, um, sexual life. Did you still have one?" Rosalie looked down at her hands in her lap before she looked up at me, the look of not wanting to intrude filled between her brows. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I just mean, the way you're describing you're married life, you weren't very satisfied, were you?"

I chuckled as I myself, picked with my nails and palming my knees with the feeling of being uncomfortable, rubbing them back and forth against my skirt. "Well, I wouldn't say we didn't have one. It was just very, limited. There were some nights that I would be out the instant my head would hit the pillow, or he would go to bed before me while I was still cleaning the kitchen. You know, it just never worked out for us. Even sleeping in on the weekends never really worked out. You could always forget about catching up on your sleep on those days."

I chuckled as I remembered how the boys would always run into the room, pounce on the bed to get us up at seven in the morning. They would holler that they were hungry or bored, wanting to go outside already. It was those memories, that made my chest ache with missing my boys. They depended on me so much, that to not have them in my life anymore, was well, heart breaking. I tried to keep in mind that they were really fine. They were in another families life now, not disappeared from the world completely. And maybe one of these times, I would actually meet them along the streets sometime. A smile plastered to their face with ice cream smeared upon their lips and dripping down their hands from the cone that they couldn't lick off in time.

"My boys were my life Rosalie. I would say they were Shannon's too. We done everything we possibly could do with the boys. Family time was great. I was so happy that it wasn't something that I had to do alone with the boys. Shannon always participated with them. But the relationship between Shannon and I, well, it wasn't the way that it use to be and I knew that it would never again be that way again. We had went to therapy, you know, to try to get things back on track with us. We never fought, nothing like screaming matches. But we both knew that we weren't where we should be. After ten years of marriage, we knew things were going down hill. And as far as I knew, he never cheated on me. But there were strong feelings that something was going on. But I knew in my heart that he wouldn't have done that to me. I had no reason to believe that he would. Other than we were drifting apart."

"And the therapy never worked?" Rose asked, bringing her hand to cover mine. I relished in the feeling of being comforted by someone that I never felt close to. Here Rose was, trying to be there for me, to learn more about me. She now felt more like my closest friend, someone I could count on. It was with that single touch, that I felt more secure in my new family.

I squeezed her hand slightly as I continued, "No, it never did. We tried to find time to do things for ourselves. You know, go out to the movies by ourselves, out to dinner, things like that. But the feelings were just never rekindled. He was more like my best friend, my sun in my sky than my lover. The stars in my never ending sky. I could talk to him, but it felt weird to talk to him about personal things. I don't even know if labeling him with best friend is what's right. More just like someone there to occupy space, an extra pair of hands, something like that. It sounds harsh, but I felt like my other half was somewhere out there. Still waiting for me."

I chuckled as I thought of Edward. "I guess he was just in a different reality than from what I thought." I winked at Rosalie as she smiled back.

The beautician came back at the sound of the timer, walking me over to the sink to wash the color out of my hair. We decided on a different hair cut, one that was a little shorter than laying on my shoulders, it was now about mid-neck, layered and very chick.

When the worker was finished blow drying my hair, I nodded my approval, smiling at her and paying her. Rosalie stopped me before we made our way to the lobby where Chris had been done, waiting on Rosalie and I. "Dawn, you know if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here for you. I may never have been in you're shoes before, but I'll listen."

I took Rose's hand in mine as I smiled back at her. "I know. And you don't realize how much I appreciate it." I squeezed her hand as Rose's eyes widened and a gasp came from her lips. "Oh. I may realize more than you know." she shook her head and looked at me, smiling. _Jasper_. I thought. Chuckling, I nodded, realizing that Jasper had just shown her my feelings of appreciation towards her.

We walked the rest of the way to the lobby, my first sight on Chris. I gasped as I seen her short hair cut. It wasn't as short as mine, but when I was use to seeing her long flowing red hair, the short hair cut up to her shoulders was shocking. All I ever known her to have, was the long swaying hair. It was always her trade mark. Something that she always took care of and considered the best feature about her. But the short hair cut that now bobbed on her shoulders was un real. I truly believed that it fit her.

"Chris, oh my…I love it!" I exclaimed as we both laughed, hugging each other and complimenting the new styles.

Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "And you're hair cut is simply amazing angel." I looked over my shoulder at him and smiled, "Thank you. It'll be much easier to tame now." Everyone laughed as we worked our way out of the salon. Steven even commented that the new hair do on both Chris and I looked good, fresh.

The feeling of letting someone know how I felt about my marriage, was truly feeling like the weight of the world had been lifted off my shoulders.

As we strolled down the sidewalk of the street, Edward took a hold of my hand, bringing it up to his lips to kiss my knuckles. "You knew we could hear your conversation. Just to let you know, I'm sorry about your relationship. I know it must have been difficult for you." I looked up at him as I looked back at my friends in front of us. "I know. And thank you. It was, very trying. When you've put so much into a relationship and it never feels fully complete, it feels like you're a failure."

"Dawn, never speak about yourself like that. You were never a failure. You never will be. Look at how much you're life has turned around. And all for the good. You may have lost you're previous life, and for that I'm so very sorry. But you've turned our lives better here. You've made us find out that we really do have souls. We each have guardian angels. There really is a heaven and we're not damned. What you and I have is real. And it will be as real and as fully complete as you want it."

I stopped walking, letting the others walk a little ahead of us as I turned around to look at Edward. "You don't realize how very lucky I am to have you in my life." I placed my hands on his jaw as I looked into his caramel eyes. "I love you. And from what I have already been through, it doesn't even touch the love that I felt from my husband in the other reality. You've stood by my side through so much already. I'm so happy to say that that I love you. And I always will."

Edward leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my lips. As he pulled back, he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, looking deep into my eyes.

"I'm so very happy you feel that way angel. I love you with my heart and soul." he whispered.

We turned when Chris hollered at us to catch up or get a room, making all of us laugh. Edward and I hurried to catch up as we all window shopped till the sun started going down.

As we came around one of the church streets, something caught my peripheral vision. It looked to be the sway of a cloak billowing behind someone as they turned to hide in the shadows further.

_Edward._ I thought out to him. _"I seen it. I'm not sure who it was, but their thoughts…..it's the Volturi." _Edward's hand sneaked around my waist to hold me closer.

_What are they planning on doing?_ I would be lying right about now if I said I wasn't scared shitless. Because I was. There was no telling what they were doing. Or wanted.

"_They are just curious. They're wondering why your scent is different then what they've ever smelled. Plus they're wondering if Chris and Paul are part of the Children of the Moon from their scent." _I looked at Edward in horror.

_But they're not!_ I screamed at him. Edward winced, looking back over to the shadows that we had seen them in. _"I know Dawn. But they don't know that. They're wondering what to do. They're first thought was to go to Aro to report. But they want to know more before they leave without further knowledge. I think our best bet is to just keep on our way, like we didn't know a thing. My only concern is Caius. If he hears of the wolves, he'll think of the Children of the Moon. He thought he had them distinct."_

Shit. This was a lot worse than I thought. I shook my head as I kept a look out in the other shadows, alleyways and any other areas where they could be hiding.

Chris and Paul were goofing off ahead of us, Paul lifting her up in his arms as he spun her around, making her squeal. Emmett and Steven were punching each other's shoulders in a joking matter before pushing each other around on the side walk. I shook my head as I watched them. They were making more of a scene towards us than what we needed. _"But that's what might help us angel. If people are watching, the guards might not try anything. We need to cause a distraction so they won't try anything."_ Edward was right. The more eyes upon us, the better right now. Even though we were of a different species than them, it would only cause the girls to ogle the guys more, and the men to do the same to us girls. Really there wouldn't be any second guesses other than the beauty between all of us that they would see. The sun had set, bringing more tourists out onto the street.

I nodded at Edward as I reached forward and grasped Alice's hand in front of me. She twirled around, giving me a hundred watt smile. When she seen my straight face, her smile faltering. "What's wrong Dawn? Everything ok?" I just shook my head, looking up at Edward.

His thoughts were far out there, I could see he was concentrating on something, not sure what, but I was sure it had something to do with trying to tell the others on what was going on.

It was then that I heard the loud bass music booming from a local dance club up ahead. The line to go in was about two dozen people, buried deep on the sidewalk. Looking up at Edward, and looking back at the line I had an idea forming. "Edward, look. Let's go in for a few. Then we can talk."

Edward's eyes widened as he realized what I meant. Over the loudness of the club's music, the guards wouldn't be able to hear us talking to the others, telling them what we seen and Edward heard.

Alice's eyes widened as well as she turned around and looked at the club, flipping her head quickly back at us. "Are you guys serious? You actually _want _to go to the club right now? I mean, I'm all in for it, but I figured we might go back to the hotel and change and then…" Edward held up his hand to stop Alice from finishing her rant.

"Alice, it's not like that. We need to talk. All of us." Alice looked at Edward, almost like she was trying to form up a vision, but like any other time when Chris, Paul or I as around, she couldn't see what would happen.

"Alright, I guess that's ok." she whispered while Jasper brought her closer to him. "Everything okay Edward?" he asked, his brow furrowed. "No." was all Edward replied.

We stopped Chris, Paul, Rosalie and Emmett from their antics and pointed the way to the club. Chris and Rosalie was enthusiastic about going in till we stopped them and said we needed to talk first. The uppity feeling from going dancing to hearing we needed to talk, made it feel like a bomb had been dropped right in the heart of the city.

Once us girls dazzled the bouncer in to letting us in ahead of the line, making all of the other people groan, we walked up to the bar and asked for a VIP room. The manager lead us to the back of the club, close to the stage where the deejay was playing the dance mixes of all, Italian, Latino, American and any other songs he was playing.

Once we were all in the room and door was closed, leaving a quietness of the booming music behind, Edward began to speak. Letting them know what both he and I saw in the shadows.

"But what are they going to do? Surely they won't come in here and ask us to leave. Will they?" Paul asked from behind Chris. His arms were wrapped around Chris in a protective manner. And it was with good intentions. There was an enemy out there. All he wanted to do was protect his mate and imprint.

"Right now all they're going to do is watch us. They want to get all the information they can about us as they can before heading to Aro to report. They're curious about Dawn, Chris and you Paul. They think you and Chris may be part of the Children of the Moon."

"What? But we're not! They have to believe that!" Chris exclaimed. "We know that Chris, but they don't. Not to mean it in a demeaning way, but you both smell like wet dogs. Hence, thinking you're part of the Children of the Moon. They have no idea that there are shifters out there like you." Jasper exclaimed.

"So what about Dawn? What do they think about her?" Steven asked from my side, looking at Edward. He decided on not wearing his cloak out, wearing a black leather coat in place. Hopefully he wouldn't have to use his wings, because it seriously would ruin the look of the jacket with two cuts in the back of it. But his thought out loud had me curious. Edward said what they thought Chris and Paul were, but he never mentioned what they thought I was. I looked up at Edward for confirmation.

"They're not sure." he replied, looking down at me. "They've never smelt a scent like hers before. They know there's something not natural with her, but they're not sure what." he squeezed my hand before looking back over at Steven.

"So what do we do bro? Take them down before they report in?" Emmett asked from beside Paul. He normally was all soft and funny. But right now, you could see the fierceness in protecting the family in his eyes. This was no joking matter, and he was taking this seriously as it should be.

"No. We can't do anything. Not yet. Right now they're just curious, so we'll just let them watch. We've given them no reason to be a danger to them. Maybe nothing will happen. Just stay on you're toes. Keep an eye out for all shadows. We don't want to be surprised by them."

Edward was in leadership mode. I watched as Alice and Jasper exchanged glances. Jasper nodding towards her as she looked back at Edward and I. "Jasper will come up with a strategy just in case. We'll have to have something planned if they do come after us."

"Yes," Jasper started, the authority coming out in his voice. "But we don't need to cause more attention to us than necessary. We'll need to keep calm when going out in public places. No more goofing off or horse playing. While the attention from the humans are nice, we need to stay on our toes as Edward put it. We can't protect the humans while trying to keep a front up. That doesn't mean we shouldn't act like tourists. We'll just start staying in groups till we leave. Let's just not give the humans any more reasons to watch us and we'll need to keep an eye or ear out for the guard."

Edwards's and mine's thoughts of keeping attention to ourselves, now seemed wrong. What Jasper said made sense. If one of us slipped up on our strength, or anything else not human, people would start to question. They would be more curious. We had to act normal now.

Emmett cracked his knuckles from behind Rosalie as she and the rest of us nodded.

I looked up at Edward, watching him look intense in his eyes. "Can you hear them if we're in here? Around all of the other humans?" Edward slowly nodded, turning slowly to look at me. "I should be able to pick them out. Any thoughts about us will immediately bring it to my attention. I'll hear them. I've heard the one before, but any thoughts about what we've discussed will be brought to the front above all others. It won't be too hard to miss. I can drown out the others above them. But I seriously don't think they'll come in here. They're not dressed for this atmosphere and there's too many humans in here. They won't have the calmness like we do around so many humans. It won't be too long before they'll be hungry. They'll pass on coming in here. I almost guarantee it."

Edward's words soothed me somewhat. My only next worry, was what happens when we leave.

"Should we call Carlisle and Esme? Bring them here as well so they'll be with us?" Chris voiced out. Throughout this whole discussion, I had completely missed the thought of Carlisle and Esme being out in the city by themselves.

I looked up hurriedly at Edward, worried for my parents for all intent and purpose. There was only two of them and both Carlisle and Esme had a heart of gold. They wouldn't want to go up against any confrontation if necessary. So if any of the guard would have went up to them, they would have followed them to wherever they were wanted to go to.

"I'll call Carlisle. As for now," Edward let out a sigh, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose before looking back up at all of us. He squeezed my hand as he looked down at me. "Let's just have a little enjoyment while we're here."

Alice seemed to brighten at the idea, pulling Jasper out with her to the dance room, making the music blare throughout the room before the door shut behind them.

"Edward, are you sure we're safe here?" Chris asked worriedly. Edward looked up at her, nodding his head. "I have no doubt that we'll be ok for awhile. Once Carlisle and Esme arrive, I'll feel more better about this."

Chris nodded as she looked up at Paul. Paul taking her hand in his to lead her out of the room. No doubt to go and get a drink. Even without getting the alcoholic buzz, I was sure she'd feel fine soon.

Steven followed them right afterwards, looking back at us over his shoulder to nod at Edward, then looking at me to wink, giving me a sly smile to help calm me.

Rosalie and Emmett followed him out, Rosalie pausing at the door with Emmett. "Dawn, are you coming?" I looked back up at Edward and waiting for his okay. I really didn't want to leave him here just yet, but I didn't want to worry myself even more by listening into his end of the conversation he was going to have with Carlisle.

"Go. You'll be fine. Get yourself a drink and relax. I'll be right out." he assured me. I nodded, reaching up to kiss him quickly before turning to walk out with Rose and Emmett.

Closing the door behind me, all I could hear was the blaring of the music as the speakers blared out one of Lady Gaga's newest songs; You and I. Rose let me over to the bar, ordering me a tequila with lemon. I downed the shot, sucking on the lemon as I placed the rind back into the glass, puckering at the taste. "Another!" I asked the bartender, raising up a finger. He nodded as he poured another shot, cutting up another lemon and handing them both over to me.

"Careful Dawn, you don't want to end up like last time." Rosalie said concerned. I winked at her as I threw back the next shot, sucking on the lemon as well. Throwing that rind in the glass, I turned back towards her and grabbed her. "I'm fine!" I hollered at her over the music. "Let's dance!"

We just arrived to the center of the dance floor with Chris and Alice when the deejay started playing Rihanna's Te Amo. The song made my hips sway back and forth like I was dancing a single's dance, a Latino bounce to my hips as I dipped down, then back up, raising my hands above my head as I swayed back and forth.

Cold hands were placed on my hips as I looked over my shoulder at Edward, his own hips swaying to the beat to match my sway. One hand of his sneaked around my waist as the other went to my opposite arm, gently bringing it out straight, grasping my hand lightly in his as we swayed together, grinding against each other.

My head rested against his shoulder as he led me in the dance. "Turn." was all he said as he grasped my hand differently in a hold to spin me out, stretching our arms as far as we could go. I swayed my hips to the beat, walking myself back to him as he grasped my hip with his other hand, our other hand still holding each other.

I placed my hand on his shoulder as we swayed back, Edward stepping in between my legs as we went back and forth with the steps, my feet mimicking his steps. The next thing I knew, Edward had me in a skip dance around in a circle. He twirled me, bringing me back to face him as we connected our holds once again.

I hadn't noticed till now that the dance floor had cleared, a large circle was now formed around us as we danced. But all thoughts were flown out the window as I looked back at Edward, bringing me to the here and now, listening to the beat of the music.

Edward spun me again, before bringing me once again to his chest. "Hold on." he whispered as his hold tightened on me. I gripped his shoulder tighter, his hand with a grip that couldn't rip me away as he spun us around in circles while going around the circle of people that were still watching our dance.

Edward stopped, dipping me down as I tried with everything I had to catch my breath. The heat in the room was unbearable, but the look in Edwards eyes were intense. He pranced me around once more in the circle before turning me with my back to his chest as he spun our right hands that were clasped together, up and over our shoulder before circling around, our arms still outreached, our hips swaying together as one.

It was a dance of love, a dance of intimacy. We've never danced like this together like this before, and heck, I've never danced like this at all before in my life. But being with him like this, it just felt right. There was no thinking, only doing as the song slowed, making Edward turning me in his arms to hold me tightly in his arms as I still gasped for air. We danced dirty, our hips grinding into each others as we danced in one spot before he took us off again, dancing in the large circle.

He would spin me, dip me again, before turning me in in arms, our arms gliding down to my stomach while I gasped for air while the song faded into another dance song.

It was only the clapping and whistling from the other people that brought me out of my thoughts, bringing me back to reality. My face turned redder, and not just from the dancing. "You were wonderful angel. Simply breathtaking." I looked up at him as I smiled. "You're a good teacher." Edward chuckled as he took my hand. I nodded and smiled my thanks to the people as we left the dance floor.

Edward walked me to the bar, ordering me a Bud Light before turning back to me. "I think you've had enough strong alcohol for the night." he winked at me as I looked over at the bartender and smiled my thanks before taking a large gulp of the cold beverage.

"You know," I said, putting my beer onto the counter top. "You may be right. But after those two tequila shots, I actually feel pretty relaxed right now. It's what I needed." I twirled the beer in my hands as I glanced over at him and smiled. "Do you remember the first time we were in one of these clubs?" I smirked at him. I knew he remembered. How could one not?

Edward chuckled, leaning closer to me, kissing me right below my ear before raising slightly to whisper in my ear. "That was one of the best nights in my entire existence." The coolness of his breath against my sweaty skin gave me goose bumps as I took another large swig of the beer.

"Mine too." I said after I sat the beer back down. I turned on the bar, my back pressed against the ledge as I ran my leg up and down his. Teasing him as his eyes turned blacker. I hadn't noticed until now, that while I danced with him on the dance floor, his eyes had been almost black, a flicker of gold still rested in his eyes, but now they were pitch black.

"But don't think that's going to happen again. At least not tonight. As much as I want you, I want to worship you the right way. Our first time shouldn't have been in the VIP lounge of some dance club. I was raised better than that." he raised his finger to trace along my jaw as I gasped, feeling the electric shock of his cold touch against my feverish skin.

"What makes you think I don't like it that way? It's the feeling of not getting caught that excites me." I said between the gasps I was taking. Edward groaned as he leaned down, quickly taking my lips in his as he kissed me with more than just a peck. Passion radiated throughout his kiss, our tongues dancing together as I reached up and grabbed the back of his head, lacing my fingers through his hair. His fingers grabbing a hold of my hips, holding me closer to him.

A throat cleared from beside us as Edward and I broke away, looking into each other's eyes before looking at the intruder.

"I figured you might want to know that Carlisle and Esme made it here. And I figured you might want to get yourself…calmed down before you talked to them." Jasper smirked, his arms crossed.

"Cock blocker." I whispered as I turned in Edward's arms, grabbing my beer before walking off, Jasper and Edward both laughing at me as I joined the girls once again on the dance floor to dance to Nicki Minaj's Moment Four Life.

It was the reality that he had to discuss what was going on to Carlisle and Esme, that brought me back to earth. We may have been having fun, but in twenty-four hours, could we guarantee that we would still be having fun? With only four more days in Italy, it made me wonder, was this trip really worth it?

**So what did you think? Next chapter I've just started on tonight. Hopefully it goes smoothly. I do tend to have that darn thing called writers block somewhere in each chapter. But I think it usually works out in the end. ;o)**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**


	33. Chapter 33

**So this one took awhile after I had to do some researching. If anything isn't correct, I apologize in advance. I hope I haven't kept you all waiting too long!  
I'm currently working on the next chapter. I'm already on page five. And if it's going to be anything like this chapter was, which was thirteen pages long BTW, I've got my work cut out for me! So hang in there with me and I hope you've enjoyed the ride! :o)**

**BTW: I didn't have a chance to re-read this. So any spelling that's wrong, or anything else, I apologize for that as well.**

**Disclaimer: Never will own Twilight. That's all for Stephanie Meyer. I just like dreaming about Edward!**

~Chapter 33~

Dawn POV

We had left the club and everything went smoothly getting back to the hotel. Edward never did hear any more thoughts about us from the guard. Even all the way to the hotel, he never caught anything and we never seen anything.

I had been feeling pretty buzzed, but nothing that I wasn't on my toes to catch anything that was out of the ordinary. We all went back to our respective rooms. Carlisle and Esme weren't too happy about the guards checking in on us after Edward quickly made a call to them. Carlisle had thought that at one time he had seen one of the guards as well, right before Edward had called him, but didn't think anything out of it since we were in their country.

They were out touring one of the chapels in the city, taking the tour with other tourists when Edward called. Carlisle and Esme had decided to leave it early to get to the club quicker. Hailing a cab was quicker than calling the limo. They didn't want to be standing around waiting for something to happen than to jump into a cab and have them take them straight there.

When we were finally alone in our rooms, I hadn't even gotten past the hallway before Edward caught my arm, turning me with my back towards the wall, kissing me passionately. My hands fisted in his hair and his cold hands on my hips, our passion was ignited to the fullest.

Edward ran his smooth hands down to my knees, dragging them slowly up my legs, under the cloth and lace of my skirt as he hooked his fingers in my lace thong, pulling it down slowly as he and I both moaned. Mine from the feeling of his hands on me, his from my scent of arousal.

I gasped as his lips left mine, only to trace down my neck as I stepped out of my underwear, leaving me bare beneath the skirt.

"Edward." I whispered as he raised his hands back up, gently leaving a trail of electricity and cold up my bare legs. He reached around and unzipped the skirt, letting it fall to the floor in a pile of lace.

"So breathtaking. Like dancing with you on that dance floor. I'll never forget tonight." he said huskily, looking up at me while he ran his fingers over my hip bones. I moaned again, closing my eyes and leaned my head back into the wall behind me. I was left speechless. What he was doing with his hands and lips was just amazing.

Edward ran his fingers up, past my sides and up into my shirt, pulling it up and over my head. I tossed the shirt once it was into my hands down to the floor, opening my eyes to see Edward pant-less and shirtless in front of me, making me gasp once again in total amazement.

I ran my fingers down his chiseled chest as I looked into his eyes. Gone was the golden eyes and in place, was the look of lust. The look of passion and the look of need.

His fingers traced up my lower back, making me arch against him, away from the wall to give him room. Once the clasp of my bra was undone, Edward dragged his fingers slowly up and over my shoulders, letting my bra fall to the floor with the rest of our discarded clothing. He was taking his time, watching as his fingers glide over my skin, lightly feathering it with the faintest of touches. The tingles from his touch was leaving shivers throughout my spine as I stared into his eyes, my own hands had dropped down to my side, hanging limply. Watching him as he watched his fingers made me feel like we were in our own special heaven, our own paradise with nothing around us but ourselves.

His hands slowly made their way up my body once again as I stood there, panting lightly from his touch. He clasped my face with his fingers as he leaned forward and took my mouth gently to his, licking my lower lip as I opened up for him, the feeling of needing to be closer was more greater than ever right now as I hooked one of my legs over his, pulling him closer to me as I brought my arms up and clasped them tightly around his neck, grabbing onto his hair.

Edward new my intentions and reached down, lifting me slightly as I hooked both legs around his waist, leaving his member to align perfectly with me to enter. He teased me slightly, gently rocking into me, but never penetrating as I leaned back into the wall, breaking the kiss to gain more air into my lungs. My head making a slight thump against the drywall I was still slightly leaning against.

"Edward please." I begged, at him with eagerness. Edward chuckled as he leaned forward, kissing my neck as he suckled on the tender spot right below my ear. He knew that was my weakness as I moaned, feeling the warmth spread throughout my stomach. My lower regions tingled with anticipation as he finally gave in and drove slowly, tenderly into me, making us both gasp.

I gripped harder into his shoulder as he moved slowly, but pulling away from the wall. My head fell to his shoulder as he moved us slowly over to our bedroom, laying me down gently onto the overstuffed bed. It felt like laying on a cloud. The mattress forming around my naked body as Edward pressed slightly down onto me. He slowly reached a hand up, cupping my jaw as his thumb rubbed my cheek bone. "You're so amazing. I don't know how I've survived without you next to me all this time. You're my breath. My heart. I may not need to breathe, or a heart to survive, but with you, I feel alive. I feel warm on the inside." he whispered.

I reached up, running my hand in his hair as I pulled it away from his eyes. "You're everything to me Edward." I whispered, "I don't know how I could stand with you and not be moved by you. Could you tell me how it could be any better than this?" I looked into his eyes as I glanced back and forth between them.

Edward shook his head slightly, "It couldn't be any better than this. Cause you're everything to me. You're my life."

I leaned up capturing his lips in another tender slow kiss as I ran my right hand down his arm that was propped up next to me on the bed. My fingers digging into his cold, hard skin. My left hand I reached up and placed on his chest, running it back up to his collarbone.

Edward groaned as he reached down, moving his hand up my thigh to my center, gently touching me as I gasped and pulled my lips away from him, arching my back off of the bed. "Edward." I whispered, my breath taken away from his touch, his kiss, his words.

Edward gently moved my legs, laying in between them as he reached down, aligning him to me. Gently pushing in, I gasped again, looking into his black lust filled eyes as he watched my reaction. Inch by inch, he filled me till we felt like we were joined at the hip bones, rocking back and forth as he pulled out, then pushed back in. The tenderness of his touch was making me once again, coming closer to my climax.

He reached up, cupping my face once again as leaned down, still moving inside of me, to kiss my lips lightly. "Let go angel." he whispered, his breath labored.

With those three words, I gave in and done as he said. I let go and screamed his name as the pleasure rocked my insides and my nerves. My back arching off the bed once again in ecstasy.

"Perfect." he said as I panted my way down from my high. Edward still moved lightly in me. But I could see from the strain in his face that he was needing to let go. I raked my nails up his back, feeling like they were gliding over a block of ice, smooth as silk, but hard. With that one move, Edward roared his release as I felt him spill inside of me.

Edward's head leaned down, his breath coming hard and fast as mine was still straining to slow as well. I chuckled as I watched him regain control of himself, looking him in his now golden eyes. "I thought vampires never got winded?" His eyes crinkled in a smile. "Well, when you put me through that type of physical exercise, I'm going to get winded. But you're the only one that's ever made me feel that way."

I raised my eye brows in question. "Seriously? You've never felt like that with anyone?" Sure he had been with someone before with me. I knew he wasn't a virgin like the book or movie. There was no way that someone like Edward could ever still be holding the V card.

He shrugged his shoulders as he lifted up off of me, laying beside me before pulling me to lay on his chest. I ran my fingers lightly over his chest as I waited for his answer. "There's been others, sure. But nothing with love, passion, caring like with you. No one has ever held my heart other than you Dawn."

"Human or vampire?" I asked as he reached down quickly to gather the blankets that had somehow been pushed to the bottom of the bed, covering me to keep me warm. I rested my head back on his shoulder when he laid back down, taking one of his hands in mine to hold, waiting on his answer.

"Vampire. I never trusted myself with a human before." he whispered, kissing the back of my head. I tilted my head to look up at him "But you trusted yourself with me? Why?" I asked. What had made me so special before we found out I was a nephlim?

"Because I knew you were special. Not in a mythical kind of way. More like I knew you were my mate the second I smelled your human scent. You meant everything to me right then and there. In my car while I was passing that diner that you and Chris were in. Sure you're blood sang to me, but there was something else. That something made me feel very protective of you. I could never hurt you. If I hurt you, I hurt myself. I knew my boundaries, I knew what I could do and I knew in that club that first time, that we were mated. I could never walk away from you Dawn."

I sighed as I smiled. I stretched up as I kissed him softly before snuggling up under his chin. He turned slightly, gathering me more in his arms in an embrace. Snuggling my head more under his chin, I imagined what it must have been like to hear his heart beating.

He had made a confession to me about how he felt so comfortable, feeling that he had that protectiveness over me already at just the smell of me. I gathered up my own courage to tell him how I felt. "I figured I was messing up the story. That first time that I touched you. You know, when I just got off the phone, crying?" I pulled back, looking into his eyes as I finished, "I never looked at you, but when you first spoke to me, holding me and telling me that everything would be ok, I thought I was screwed. I had already fallen for you and I hadn't even seen you yet. I didn't want to. Because if I'd have opened my eyes, it would have made it that more real. That I was really here with you. And I was scared for losing everything that I ever had. My family, my life. My kids. I didn't think I'd ever be happy again." I confessed. "You've helped me so much. I don't know how I could have done it without you. Without Chris, or you're family. But I've come to reality now. _This_ reality, is nothing that I would have wanted to do all by myself. If I hadn't of come here, I would have been having a more difficult time in my own reality with becoming a nephlim."

"You wouldn't have been by yourself Dawn." he whispered, pulling me closer to him.

"I know. I would have had the angels, but you heard Michael and Cass. Shannon would have left because of the secret I couldn't tell him, or the kids. I would have still lost the boys, they would have had to go with him. How could I have juggled a job, becoming a nephlim, training, plus raising the boys without their knowledge of what was happening. I would have lost it all. You've helped me with that part. You've helped to numb my breaking heart. I know I've done some stupid things, like taking that Aston Martin, but it was to get away. I thought maybe I could run away and escape the horror of losing my real family, my kids. They were my life, and to have them ripped from my finger tips like that, with no forever goodbye….." I couldn't finish, the tears in my eyes choking me up. Edward ran his hands up and down my back, soothing me. Knowing I just needed quiet to calm down.

He never knew how I felt that day. And to tell him I was scared, was a huge leap of helping me recover. I was still going through depression on it, but nothing like before. And to get it all out there on how I felt, it felt like another weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Only now if felt more like the guilt had been lifted. Now more than ever, this life was more real to me than in the beginning.

"You'll never have to feel that scared again. I promise you Dawn. We're here for you. I'm here. We'll never leave Dawn. Please remember that. I love you too much to let you go." he whispered as he kissed my forehead.

Nodding, I closed my eyes, hugging him lightly as I drifted into sleep.

_The morning sun was already gleaming brightly in the horizon of the Vatican City skyline. The sun light reflected off all of the windows, stained glass windows from the churches and chapels. I was standing in the balcony of our suite, the doors of the living room opened widely behind me, letting the curtains of the doors billow in the breeze behind me. _

_I chuckled as I thought of how much it may look like a scene from a romantic movie right about now as my short white silk gown and robe rubbed against my thighs. The only thing that I needed right now, was for Romeo to call to me from the street below, me waiting to see him climb the lattice up to my balcony. But only my Romeo would be my Edward. _

_I smiled as I watched the sun slowly raise higher into the sky. The warm air made me feel like I was wrapped in security blanket, like nothing could ever harm me. _

_But that thought was soon flittered out from mind just as quickly as it appeared. The feeling of being watched quickly took it's place as my smile dropped, my eyes scanning the streets below, watching the people to see if any had been watching me. I was on the twentieth floor, the highest floor of the building, but it was still easy to still see tourists walking the streets sidewalks. None seemed to be stopped or staring so my eyes raised higher, looking at any other balconies of the hotels or apartments of the square._

_A slight movement caught the corner of my eye as I turned my head to the left. The figure of a slight man that stood still on the top of the corner building's rooftop. His robe floating in the breeze. His hood caped his head to mask his features as he stood still, his hands clasped together in front of him. _

_I knew he was a vampire, without even looking at his features, I knew. So it was without a second thought, that I whispered, "Who are you?" knowing he'd hear every syllable, clear as I was standing next to him. _

_I raised my hearing, concentrating on the statue of a man to listen more further. When he voiced his name, I gasped. But it was the fierceness of the name "Aro" that he spoke that gave me goose bumps. I shook my head, not being able to believe that he would come out of their castle to the open of the city just to confront me. _

"_What do you want?" I asked, curling my arms around my waist, drawing my robe closer to me. I watched the robe billow on Aro as I waited for his response. "What are you?" he answered me with a question of his own. _

"_I asked you first. I'll answer you when you answer me." I said crossly. I wasn't afraid of this vampire. I was more powerful than him alone. I had no doubt that I was still safe. I could hold my own against one lone vampire. I was sure of it._

_Aro chuckled as his frame shook softly, still never showing me his face. "So determined. Fine. I'm here to figure out what you are. Hence my question to you. That's what I want. So, please fare to tell me what you are?" The head of the cloak cocked slightly to the side, waiting for my answer._

"_What makes you think I'm anything but human?" I answered him. Aro growled at my response, not liking that I wasn't answering him truthfully. He lowered slightly in a crouch, "Don't _toy_ with me young one. Tell me now. What. Are. You?" _

_I had to tell him, I couldn't delay it any longer. If I did, he'd try to attack. And as much as I knew I'd be able to fight him, I was in the sights of humans. They couldn't witness the confrontation. But I also knew that Aro wouldn't want that. After all, it is one of their rules, that they couldn't be found out. And if they were found out, they had to take care of the situation. _

"_Angel." I said, backing up to the door of the room. "Nonsense! There's no such thing!" he hissed. He crouched further, bringing his cloak billowing more behind him. His hands came out from the cloak, sparkling like millions of diamonds as the sun hit them. Aro growled as he leaped, quickly joining me on the balcony of the room._

Where was Edward? Why wasn't he coming?_ I thought. I raised my hands in protection, backing into the living room. Now there was no need for hiding what we were. He could attack me, both of us leaving destruction in the wake of the fight. _

"_We are real. Actually I'm a nephlim. Half human, half angel. But with all the powers of an angel. I'm real and I'll show you." I said in defiance. Aro backed off, both of us circling around each other in the living room as I slowly reached up and slowly took off the robe, letting it billow to my feet as I stopped circling him. _

_Aro rose in height, taking off the hood of his cloak. The movie version of him almost fit him perfectly. The perfectly combed back black hair, extremely pale face, almost like the definition of the book; his skin looked translucent. His eyes also matched, they were a milky color in age, a dark pink of his eyes shining through. _

"_Show me." he ordered, as he stood still as well. _

_I took in a deep breath as I conjured out my wings. The quickness of my wings pulling out and spreading send Aro to his butt as he fell on the floor in surprise. His eyes widened in shock as I moved my winds in and out, up and down. I had no doubt that I was a sight with my white wings and my white gown on. I knew I truly looked like an angel._

_Aro stumbled to his feet as he looked at me in amazement. "Beautiful." I shook my head at him, anger crossing my face as I was getting more and more angry at this man. Without even hearing his thoughts, I knew what he was thinking, and there was no way it was going to happen._

"_You'll make a great addition in my guard." I anticipated this. I knew that Aro thought he was above everything else. If he thought I was going to join his guard, he had another thing coming. _

"_Oh no. You see, I only belong to the Lord's army. I'm their guardian. And I really don't think that he'll be happy to know that you've claimed me as part of your guard. I'm not owned but to only two people. Edward and my Lord." I took a step towards him as I raised my hands, trying to conjure up the energy in my hands. _

_But it never came. I was powerless except for my wings. _

_I shook my hands, trying to bring it to life. _Come on!_ I thought. _Where were my powers? _I couldn't believe this was happening!_

_Aro chuckled as he took a step closer himself. "Oh no. You see yourself. You belong to me now."_ _his eyes glistened at the thought, walking closer to me to grasp my arms. _

_I couldn't do anything but scream, scream for my life as Aro chuckled._

"_Dawn." said the whisper in the air. I glanced around frantically. I heard Edward, I _knew_ it! Only, where was he? "EDWARD!" I screamed, making Aro laugh louder, pulling me closer to the balcony doors. "Edward won't help you dear. See, I've made sure that all of them have been taken care of. Especially those two dogs you were harboring. You know, the Children of the Moon are forbidden. Caius's rule. And it's forbidden to harbor things that we are against. So the Cullen's were…..taken care of."_

_I screamed again, hearing Edward's voice once again. "Dawn. Come back to me." I screamed at Aro, making him lighten his hold on me as I broke from his hold, running for the door. _

_Just as I reached the door knob, I felt a hand grasp my forearm, shaking it lightly._

I screamed once again, sitting myself up in bed, only to be encompassed by the arms of Edward, holding me close as I frantically tried to catch my breath, grabbing onto Edward as hard as I could. "It's okay. You're safe."

I shook my head, crying as I squeezed my eyes closed as tight as I could. "No, I'm not. We're all not safe, Edward." I sobbed, burying my head deep into his shoulder.

Edward shhhh'd me as he rocked me back and forth, running his fingers through my hair and one hand down my back. "Yes we will be." he whispered, "You opened up your mind, I seen you're dream. I'll tell you right now, he's not going to take you away. You have more than just yourself here to defend you. They won't get through all of us." he tried to comfort me.

It took a bit to calm down. Alice had called Edward, making sure I was okay. She heard the screams, she didn't see anyone in any danger, just Edward running to comfort me and heard the words we exchanged. After feeling more comfortable, talking with Edward, then with me, she hung up. I could hear she was tore up about the dream when I told her. And just like Edward, she reassured me that I would be safe with them.

But it wasn't just me that I was worried about. It was all of us. I didn't want anyone putting themselves in the line of fire just for me. Figuratively speaking. These were my family and friends. They were mainly after me, Chris and Paul.

Maybe if I just snuck off and found the Volturi on my own, turned myself in and proved that I was of no danger, maybe they would let me go.

That thought didn't help any. Alice called once again, saying that she had a vision of someone blurry going to the Volturi by themselves and, well, things didn't turn out very good. For any of us. Alice and Edward put two and two together, knowing that it was me that came up with that bright idea. Edward paced the floor once he hung up the floor, reprimanding me for coming up with that idea. Stating that if I didn't have faith in any of them, maybe our love wasn't true.

Boy oh boy. That was a lecture that I didn't want to have again. I cried my heart out, feeling abandoned until Jasper and Alice both made their way to the room to calm me down. Edward broke down himself, begging for forgiveness at his thought. After some talking and Jasper's physiologist work, things were back to normal. Well, as normal as could be in the situation.

But it was just this feeling, that in the back of my head, I felt that this day wasn't over. Something other than my bad dream and my stupid ideas, was going to happen. And I didn't like the feeling of that.

Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice decided to do more shopping that afternoon. Well, Rosalie and Alice decided. Emmett and Jasper was just along for the ride. Helping to carry any and all bags that the girls wanted to buy.

That left Edward, Chris, Paul, Steven, Carlisle, Esme and I alone to walk the streets once more to head to the Bridge of Angels. This was located in Ponte Sant 'Angelo Bridge and was just a short drive to see the structure.

Once arriving, Steven started pointing out points of interests, telling me of the statues. "Statues of St Peter and St Paul were erected by Clemens the Seventh. The statues of angels were commissioned by Bernini by Alexander the Seventh. They were executed by Bernini's pupils from his designs and put into place in Sixteen Seventy. When considering placement of his angels, Bernini devised three points of view - mindful that people would be crossing the bridge from both directions. So in addition to the frontal view, the statues can be seen also at a forty-five degree angle and the angel's wings open so as to be seen frontally from these lateral views." he said, pointing all around us at the angels.

The lights glowed brilliantly against the stone statues. The sun had set a couple of hours ago, giving us time to call the limo to head over to the bridge, walking along the area to view the sights.

I sighed and smiled as I looked all around, taking in Steven's words. "The bridge was originally called Ponte Aelius after the Emperor Hadrian's second name. The bridge has never been damaged by a flood under the bridge.

"Up to the Middle Ages, it was the bridge most used by pilgrims going to St Peter's Basilica. Dante crossed this bridge on his visit to Rome in the Jubilee year of thirteen hundred. In the Holy Year of fourteen fifty, one of the parapets of the bridge collapsed owing to the huge pressure of the crowd- a hundred and fifty people drowned. This tragedy was caused, in part, by the shops on the bridge that restricted the flow of people. Pope Sixtus the fourth, consequently had the shops removed and a new bridge built just the Seventeenth Century, Bernini designed the angels for which the bridge's beauty is admired on the bridge, you are at the cross roads of history: behind you" Steven pointed behind me. I turned, looking in the direction he was pointing to. "is medieval Rome with its piazzas and where the last execution took place at the end of the Nineteenth Century; in front of you is the Emperor Hadrian's tomb and the monumental mass of Castel Sant'Angelo; to the left, you see St Peter's Dome; to the right is the Ponte Umberto I and the Palace of Justice-symbols of Rome, the modern capital."

"Wow." muttered Esme as she took a hold of Carlisle's hand, smiling up at him. "I didn't know you knew so much of this place Steven." her amazement was widely spread. Steven shrugged as he smiled. "I have a lot of catching up to. I never knew anything about this place before I decided to leave…..well, you know." he turned, looking back over at some of the statues.

I looked up at Edward and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, making him look down at me. "This isn't boring you, is it?" I whispered. I still just couldn't get my self use to them hearing me, regardless if I spoke at a normal tone or whispered. It wouldn't matter any. It was just a force of habit.

"No! Why would you think that?" he asked softly. I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know. It's just that, for the over hundred years you've been alive, dead, whatever, you never believed in angels. Then here we've been thrown into your life. Now you have to hear about them. I don't want you to feel like you've been forced to hear about all of this."

He leaned down, kissing me softly on my head as he wrapped his arm around me. "Never. I'm actually quite enjoying myself. You'd be surprised at the things I don't know anything of. Italy being one of them." he leaned down, closer to my ear. "And hearing about angels makes me feel closer to you." I grinned as I looked back up at him, Edward turning slightly to kiss me softly as I looked into his eyes.

"Hey guys!" Chris hollered at us, gathering all of our attentions. "Let's go into St Peter's Basilica. They're still opened!" Steven agreed with the idea, saying he could give us a little more information on the church as well.

We all followed Chris and Paul, leading the way to the entrance. Walking in, it took my breath away. The archways around us and detail was just breathtaking. I was actually surprised when I heard Edward take a breath as well. "Well, have you ever seen so much detail and artwork as this?" Carlisle whispered as we walked further into the building.

We all gazed open mouthed as Steven chuckled from behind us. He walked around, pointing out and telling us some of the history of the building.

"Officially it's known in Italian as Basilica Papale di San Pietro. But commonly known as St Peter's Basilica. Saint Peter's Basilica has the largest interior of any Christian church in the world. While it is neither the official mother church of the Roman Catholic Church nor the cathedral of the Pope as Bishop of Rome, Saint Peter's is regarded as one of the holiest Catholic sites. It has been described as "holding a unique position in the Christian world" and as "the greatest of all churches of Christendom.""

We walked around, taking in Steven's knowledge of the church, touching some of the arches, taking in the intricate detail. Edward always a step away from me as we glided further into the building.

"I have _never _seen such beauty in a church before." Paul muttered as looked above his head, looking at even the fully detailed ceiling above us. The curvature of the artwork was large, making it look even more wide than what the building was.

"Contrary to popular misconception, Saint Peter's is not a cathedral as it is not the seat of a bishop. It is properly termed a papal basilica. The Basilica of St John Lateran is the cathedral church of Rome." Steven corrected. Steven smirked as he also, fingered the intricate detail. But what blew my mind was that it really wasn't a cathedral. But regardless of the name, it was magnificent.

"Yes it is." whispered Edward from behind me, coming up to place his arm around my waist.

"It looks like we could be tiny ants in this place. It's so _huge_!" exclaimed Chris as she walked with Paul. We all agreed, this place was just immaculate, and immediately, one of the best places I'd been to so far.

"Oh! What's outside here?" Esme asked, leading out a door, viewing a large fountain set back some ways in the plaza. It was wide open, but a large fountain sat adorned in the middle of it.

We all followed her and Carlisle out, watching the water fall out of the fountain in the gleam from the light shining bright on it, making the water sparkle like diamonds. "Reminds me of you." I smirked over at Edward as he chuckled, Esme and Carlisle shaking their heads at me, smiling as well.

Chris and Paul walked around the fountain, Chris leaning forward to trail her fingers in the cold water.

"St Peter's Piazza. That's the square that you are standing in right now. The large fountain was designed by Maderno in Sixteen-thirteen and set to one side in the plaza. That's all that I pretty much know about the fountain and the plaza. I haven't really gotten too much into this specific Piazza yet."

I walked over to Steven, giving him a hug. His arms wound around me, warming me in the cooling night. "You're doing well." I smiled at him. "You're a quick learner." Steven chuckled as he squeezed me to him again. "Like you as well? I hear you're a quick learner in dancing little sister." he grinned as he called me out.

I blushed as I looked over at Edward. He was standing talking with Carlisle and Esme, leaving me with Steven and Chris and Paul by the fountain. Chris was sitting along the edge, still dangling her fingers in the water while Paul looked at her adoringly.

"Yeah, something like that I guess." I smiled as I looked back up at him. He winked at me as he drew me near again, kissing my head.

"So what has been your favorite spot so far?" Steven asked me, walking me over towards the fountain to sit on the ledge on the opposite side of Chris and Paul.

Edward kept looking over at us, giving us smiles as he talked with his parents. I looked into the water, watching it run down from the two fountains that allowed the water to drop to the bottom pool of the fountain.

"I would have to say Saint Peters Basilica. I loved the inside of that place. But outside," I looked around, seeing the vacancy but beauty of the plaza as I took a deep sigh before looking back over at him. "I'd say this is a close second. Then the Trevi fountain. That was just wonderful too. You know," I turned towards him, taking his hand in mine. "I don't know if there even is a place in the country that I wouldn't like. Every next place is my next favorite place." I smiled as he chuckled, nodding his head.

"You're right. This country is amazing. But I'm sure if you were born here, raised here, you'd probably get tired of it at some point."

I shook my head, looking over at Chris and Paul, splashing each other with the water of the fountain. "I'd never get tired of it." I whispered.

"Dawn? Dawn!" Edward screamed, running towards us, grabbing me as I was standing in confusion. "What is it?" I asked shakily.

Chris and Paul as well as Carlisle and Esme ran over to us, clearly all worried.

"They're here." he muttered. "And with no good intentions." he added. Carlisle and Esme took protective stances in front of us as Chris and Paul flanked the opposite side of Steven.

"Where?" I whispered, looking all around, grabbing a hold of Edward's arm. "Over to the right." he nodded in the direction. All of us looking toward the columns that adorned the plaza.

Three large figures stood, all bearing the black cloaks that stood still in the calm air. One was a talk bulky man with hair as black as midnight while another stood only to his shoulders which chocolate colored hair. The third stood a girl. About my height with blond hair. I didn't need to be a genius to know who this trio was.

_Felix, Alex and Jane. _I thought to Edward. He nodded as he watched the three slowly work their way towards us.

"Back off guys." I whispered, reaching over to Steven to take his hand as well. "They're not going to do anything out in the open. Just act normal."

Carlisle and Esme stood fully erect, while Chris and Paul stood still with their hands fisted to their sides. "What about the others?" muttered Chris to me. I shook my head, watching as the three made their way closer to us.

"No need to worry about them right now. We'll catch up with them later." Edward whispered.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Carlisle Cullen we've heard so much about." Jane smirked from her position as they closed in on us.

"Jane. I hope all is well." he nodded toward her.

"Oh, all is well, I can assure you that. Aro was just a little offended that you've come to his country and you've not so much as made a phone call to say hello." she tried to sound polite, but more sounded like she was bored. I knew not to let this girl get to me.

"Well, I'm sorry to say that we were on vacation. Showing some friends and family the sights and learning of it's history. So please, tell Aro of my deepest apologies and I will contact him to catch up on everything as soon as we get back to the states."

Carlisle reached around and pulled Esme to his side, hugging her as to show he was comfortable around them.

Jane shook her head and smiled as the two guys chuckled. "You see," Jane started, "that's where I can't do that. See, I have directions to bring you and you're….additional members to Volterra to meet with Aro personally. It seems as though…..you have some explaining to do." She looked around at all of us, grimacing at Chris and Paul before straightening her face back up to look back over at Carlisle. I laughed internally at the thought of how they didn't smell good to her.

"No." Edward said sternly, throwing his arm in front of me to protect me from them. "We've done nothing wrong." "Edward!" Carlisle said, looking back over his shoulder. "We have no choice. We're in the middle of a plaza with human eyes. We can't start anything here."

Edward's fierceness in his eyes never receded, but he nodded slowly. "You're right Carlisle. We have some things to…..straighten out." he hesitated. I closed my eyes, inwardly groaning. _This was my dream. I'm finally going to have to face Aro. Oh God, please, help us._ I prayed.

"Well then, let's go. All of you." Jane stated, turning around to walk back the way they came from. We all hesitantly followed, walking around Felix and Alex. I noticed they were holding their breath as the closer Chris and Paul got to them. Both of them growling as they past the two vampires.

"Chris. Paul." Esme warned in front of us without turning around. They both calmed the growling, but still leaving the heaviness of situation around us.

We followed them out through the plaza, onto the busy roadway where a black stretch limo awaited for us. _Jeez, I'm going to be sick and tired of seeing black limos from here on out._ Edward lightly chuckled at me as he followed me into the car, sitting as close to me as possible. Steven sitting next to me. Carlisle, Esme, Chris and Paul sat on the other side of Edward and I, where a row of the windows were on the side of the car, as the Trio, as I've now come to name them, sat behind the driver.

Steven was quiet the entire time of the confrontation. I knew he was trying to keep attention from himself, just like I was. But it wouldn't help matters any once we were in Volterra.

The three hundred and seventy mile trip took us over five hours to get there. Making me tired halfway through the trip. I leaned against Edward about half way there and fell into a light sleep. Waking with every jolt of the car over the bumps and tracks the car went over.

It wasn't like I was comfortable with the situation. I was just exhausted from all of the days activities. Not to mention the dream from this morning. I should have taken that as a sign as soon as it happened. My dreams had never let me down since I had gotten to this reality. Why should I have shrugged them off now.

"What is she to you Edward?" one of the men asked him. Edward reached up, cupping my cheek, making me nudge up against him. "She's my life." he whispered. The man chuckled. "A mere human? Why is she so special?"

Edward sighed, taking his hand from my cheek as he rested it on my knee, rubbing soft circles on top of my jeans. "She just is."

"But her scent, it's so…off. There's something different with her." another man's voice stated. I couldn't tell the difference between the two. Which one was asking what.

"It's of none of your concern." Edward growled. His growl awakened me more, making me gasp as I opened my eyes. "Shhhh love, it's all right. Go back to sleep." he whispered, running a hand down my arm to comfort me. I groaned, rolling my head into his chest. "Too late. I've already been half awake as it was. No sense in going back to sleep now." Edward chuckled as he rubbed my arm. "Try. I have a feeling you'll need to be clear headed when we get there. We still have a ways to go." he whispered.

"Felix, Alex, please. Just leave her alone. You'll find out soon enough. Now let the poor child sleep a little." Esme whispered over to them, sounding like a mother scolding her own child.

It didn't take me long before the hum of the tires lulled me back to sleep. Chris and Paul were quietly whispering to themselves to keep from waking me further as the trip progressed as Steven held my other hand. It helped to feel more protected, knowing both of the men I treasured more than anything, held on to me.

I awoke to hearing Jane starting to argue about waking me up to get out of the car. I rubbed my eyes as Steven lifted me off of Edward, holding me bridal style as I tried to awaken my mind as well.

"I'm awake. I'm awake. Put me down please." I asked my brother. Steven chuckled as he stood me gently on my feet, Edward wrapping me in his arms to keep me from falling over. I yawned as I watched Chris and Paul work their way out of the car, right behind Carlisle and Esme.

Jane nodded in the direction that we needed to go to, all of us following her as Alec and Felix trailed behind us. It was beginning to become daylight. Just a few more minutes and the sunrise would have been breaking the horizon of Volterra. Jane had planned this to the second it seemed. They didn't waste any second out in the air.

Following Jane, I figured it would be best to communicate to Edward via our telepathy.

_Edward, I'm going to try to contact Michael or Cass to let them know what's going on. They may be able to help us. _I looked up at him quickly, holding his hand tighter. To any of the other vampires, it would have just looked like I was glancing worriedly to him. Because for right now, I was. But they wouldn't have any clear idea, as of right now, that we could communicate to ourselves without them knowing it.

"_Make it quick. We're almost there. But let them know to just keep an eye out. Don't come here until it's needed."_

I squeezed Edward's hand a little tighter to let him know I understood.

As I watched the back of Jane's head, my vision started to dim, as I called out to Michael or Cass. Within seconds, Michael replied, his face filling the center of my vision. I couldn't see Jane, but I could see around his face only it was dimmer.

"_Dawn, dear, we know. We're watching. Just don't try to do anything fierce. They won't get away with anything and you have Steven there as well with you. I've already communicated with him to let him know to step in if needed." _

I mentally nodded, _But what do we do if they want us to stay? Become one of them or something? _

Michael's thin straight lips, pulled up into a slight smile. _"I wouldn't worry about that little one. You'll know what to do."_ he replied as my vision returned to normal.

I glanced a quick look at Edward, as I looked back forward, following Jane down the dark tunnels.

I could only hope and pray that he was right.

**So what did you think? It's coming to the confrontation. I'm not sure as to how I'm going to write it, maybe fighting, maybe just vocalizing like how Stephanie Meyer did in Breaking Dawn. I'm leaning more towards fighting. :o)**

**Let me know how I did! It's always nice to hear from you!**


	34. Chapter 34

**So here's the next chapter. I hope everyone who celebrated Christmas had a great one and got everything they wished for and had a wonderful New Years! :o) **

**Keep in mind, there's one more chapter left of this story! OMG, I can't really even digest that right now. This story has taken me forever to do, but I don't know what I would do without this story. It's my first and I'm so proud of myself for doing this!**

**But, with that being said, make sure you put this story on your Alerts, I'm planning one more short chapter after the Epilogue. I'm not saying what it is, or what made me come up with it, but you sure as hell don't want to miss it! That's all I'm saying...**

**And now, on with the story...  
**

**Disclaimer: :( I don't own the story, but I sure have liked playing with the characters in this story! I can't get enough of them!**

~Chapter 34~

Dawn's POV

Seconds turned into minutes as we worked our way through the tunnels and doors. I was impatient, my heart beating faster as we neared our destination. I just wanted to get this done and over with as soon as possible.

I knew as well as Edward, that we really had nothing to fear. Well, for the exception of any of us getting hurt, but that was besides the point. They couldn't keep us here. Not under our own spell at least. With Chelsea's power, she could manipulate the ties to our relationships with each of us. And Alec. Well, Alec wouldn't be getting anywhere near us. I had no doubt that my shield could deflect his power. As well as Chelsea's, but I didn't really want to use my shield until I knew for sure that they would try to split us up. They would be able to see it, plus I hadn't had really much 'professional' practice time from my father or the other angels on how to use it. Just my own time that I used.

I'd been working silently on how to work my shield. Mostly it was just in the bathroom when I had a moment to myself. I knew that in some point and time during this vacation, that I may have to use it. Therefore, that left me practicing when I had any second to myself. I would stand in the bathroom, watching my reflection as I tried to trigger the shield to appear.

The first time was when I was scared, knocking Emmett on his rear in our bedroom. So I knew that fear was what triggered it. But I needed to learn how to summon the shield without that emotion.

So as I worked and worked on it, I was ecstatic when I first conjured it up. I was so happy, I almost squealed in delight, bouncing on my toes as my smile widened. But I had to keep quiet. I didn't even want Edward to know of this milestone that I had taken.

My next step was learning how to expand the shield. Granted, the bathroom was really no place to work on space, but I was able to stretch the shield out wall to wall as well as come around to shrink around my body as if it was plastic wrap, shrugging my arms together in a near tight space. Once I learned I could do that to myself, I never done it again. I wasn't one for claustrophobia, but being in that tight of a space, well, I was claustrophobic then.

So coming upon the Grand Room, passing by Gianna on our march to the _huge_ mahogany doors, I took my last deep breath before facing the royalty of all vampires.

Edward kept a tight hold on my hand as we all gathered in the enormous room. I knew now why this was called the Grand Room. It's name said it all. It. Was. Grand. It looked every bit of the movie from New Moon and then some. They got the marble steps up to the thrones right, but there were burgundy curtains that draped around some of walls. For why, I had no reason. There were no windows, we were hundreds, if not thousands of feet below the ground level.

The walls were a bright light grey, stones that had probably been here for thousands of years, holding this building together.

As I looked to the three figures that sat in those thrones on top of the steps, I could see that Stephanie Meyer really did have their appearances down to a T. They mimicked the books descriptions and the movie as well. Aro's black hair was pulled back into his signature ponytail, while Caius' was straight and blond. Marcus' hair was dark, long and flowing. He looked just as bored as I remembered reading about him to be. But in this room, other than Aro, I also knew what happed to Marcus' wife. And if need be, I'd throw that back into Aro's face if I had to. I knew it wouldn't have been a smooth move, but if options ran out, I'd have to use it.

Jane walked over to Alec and Chelsea as they stood watching us as we filed into the room. Renata stood directly behind Aro, her hand placed onto his shoulder. The two vampires that accompanied us, walked to the opposite side of Marcus, Aro and Caius, standing guard till needed.

I jumped slightly when Aro clapped his hands, bringing all of our attention straight and forward to him.

"Ah! Carlisle my dear, long time friend! How wonderful it is to see you again! And your wonderful family and friends as well. What a delight to have you all here!" Aro's grin made me sick to my stomach. You know, the one where it was a sweet and looked sincere? But when you look past the grin to the person that was holding it, you just knew that the person was up to no good.

"Yes, well Aro, you gave us no choice. Now did you?" Carlisle responded, standing next to Edward. Chris and Paul flanked my right side, as Carlisle and Esme stood on Edward's other side. Steve stood behind me, keeping a hand on my right shoulder.

"Now, now. You come to visit my country and being so close, you couldn't plan a trip to come see your long time friends and past coven? I'm hurt Carlisle that you would think that we wouldn't have enjoyed to see you again." Aro clasped his hands in front of him, as his smile slowly faded to a grin.

Carlisle scowled as he glared back at Aro. "If we would have wanted a friendly visit with you, we would have planned to stay closer to Volterra. But as we all know, this was a family and friend vacation. Not one to stay so close to Volterra for other reasons. We have nothing to hide Aro, we were sincerely just wanting to have some fun and a break from everything. And you've turned it into something else." Carlisle took a menacing step forward just as Esme grabbed his arm and held him closer to her, bringing him back to her side.

"Well, cutting to the point, I see." Aro's smile dropped as he replied back. He walked closer to us, Renata standing only a few feet away from him at all times. "If you don't mind?" Aro raised an eye brow as he approached Carlisle and reached a hand out towards him. Carlisle growled lowly back as Aro dropped his hand. "I see. Well. Why don't you just explain it to start? Then we'll see how it goes from there?"

I squeezed Edward's hand as I pulled away slowly. "Dawn, no." he whispered as I took a couple of steps forward. "Why don't I just show you myself? It is, technically, why we're all here isn't it? Because of me?" I watched as shock formed on Aro's face, turning into his evil smile.

"Well, a brave one it seems that we have here. Yes, why don't you show me yourself. I'm sure going straight to the source would be better anyways." he said as he walked slowly towards me, closing the few feet between us.

_Dawn, are you sure you're doing the right thing?_ Edward mentally asked me. I nodded, so that it would seem I was answering Edward and agreeing with Aro at the same time.

Aro stood a few feet away, raising his hand, palm upwards to me. "Careful Aro, we don't know what she is or what she could do." Caius said from behind Aro. "Oh I'm sure that nothing will become of just reading her thoughts and memories Caius. Please, have patience."

Aro's eyes never strayed from mine as I grinned slightly and raised my own hand, placing it in the cold, hard, marbled hands of the vampire in front of me.

See, I grinned, because one thing that Aro didn't know, or anyone else, was that I was able to only pull certain memories out for Aro to see. I controlled what I wanted him to see. All I had to do, was filter it through my mental shield, relaying only the memories I _wanted_ him to see. Only what I thought at the time.

"Fascinating." Aro whispered as I pulled out the memories of the accident with the Aston Martin, the practice battles with the Cullen's, the speed that I could run and the hearing that I could project out. The healing as well came next. What I didn't let him see, was the angel side of me. I couldn't let him see just yet of my wings, my power, my shield or the Arch Angels. I'd left out Michael and Cass on purpose. And I left out how I came from another reality. If Aro was to catch on to that, he'd for sure would try everything in his power to keep me here. So really, Aro _still_ didn't know who the man was behind me, or the couple that stood beside me.

"Well." He said, pulling his hand from mine when I was done. "You're nothing like I thought. You have powers, but are not a vampire. You're merely a human. But your scent, I can't describe it. It's very pleasant, but with something that I just can't describe. There's something there that's just… I'm at a loss for words. You're not really….. a human, are you dear one?" he quirked his head to the side, trying to read me physically as I slightly grinned up at him. He was trying to figure me out as his gaze caught the eyes of Steven behind me. "And you, you're neither human either are you? From the looks of the two of you, you're related. I can see certain physical attributes. So my next question is, what are you two? I seen nothing of you young man, or the two standing next to you, in her thoughts. I wonder why that is?" he asked as he looked over at Chris and Paul.

Both of them had their hands in balls of fists as they glared angry eyes back at the vampire that was trying to figure out our puzzle.

Maybe, it was a time to do a little explaining, only not giving all of the information.

I stood back and took Edward's hand once again. Looking up at him and smiling. "You see Aro," I started, looking back over at him. He tore his curious look away from the dark skinned man and pale woman to look back at me. "There are things in this world that could blow your mind. And us four," I looked over to Steve, Chris and Paul. "Are some of the things that people have also thought were merely mythical creatures, or stories that were made up to put us to sleep with."

"Impossible." he whispered as he backed up toward his other colleagues, Renata on his heels. Carlisle chuckled while watching Aro's expression. "Dawn is correct Aro. There are things that just aren't meant to be, that truly in fact, are real. See, we've come to love these four, just as if they were our own. There is nothing that could be said or done, to tear them away from us. They are apart of our family. And always will be."

Aro glanced over his shoulder at Caius. "I'm sure you have a fairly good guess my brother, as to what the two on the end possibly are." Caius glared at Chris and Paul. Hatred pouring from his eyes as he slowly stood up, stepping down the five steps to our level. He was shorter than Aro, but I could honestly say, he looked just as powerful as the other two he conjured with.

"It is not even possible. I rid of that species a long time ago. I _destroyed_ all of them! IT ISN'T POSSIBLE!" he screamed at us.

"And you're right Caius." Edward said, glancing over at Chris and Paul. "It isn't possible because they are not the Children of the Moon. They are shape shifters. Descendents from a clan that could shift into wolves. They shift on their own free will. Not by the full moon. They shift into full wolves, not half wolf/half human who cannot control their actions. These shape shifters know what they are doing and only kill their mortal enemy. Vampires."

Aro laughed, clapping his hands as Caius looked at him in shock. "Aro, you certainly cannot believe a word this _child_ says! They're part of the Children of the Moon! They _have_ to be destroyed!" His face ranged from shock straight to anger as he hissed at Aro.

"This is _amazing_! Think of it Caius, they could be like guard dogs for our coven!" Chris and Paul growled loudly as well as the Cullen's hissing at that idea. "They are not made for guard dogs!" Edward yelled. He released my hand to walk back to stand between Chris and Paul. "These two, as well as their tribe are peaceful loving people. Just like any other humans, only with special abilities."

"Then tell me young Edward," Aro stepped a few steps closer. "How is it that you have made allies with the tribe? How is it that you call them family and friends if we, your, their natural enemy? It doesn't sit right. There is no possible way that your two clans can co-inside with one another."

Steven stepped closer to me and placed his hand on my shoulder once again and spoke. "Because Dawn is best friends with Chris before Dawn came to become with the Cullen's and Chris with the tribe. They've known each other since they were little ones. Coming to both the Cullen's then with the tribe, it brought them together. To realize that there was something else there than hatred for one another."

Aro looked back over at Steven and me, looking once again with wide eyes as he stepped closer to the two of us. "Which brings us back to you my dear. Would care to explain what you… and this man truly are?"

I glanced at Steven and nodded. _Want to show them dear brother what we are? It's going to have to be shown instead of told. They won't believe us either way._ I watched as Steven tore his gaze off of Aro to look down at me, nodding his agreement.

I looked back at Aro, reaching back to take Steven's other hand. "If we could, could we please have some space? This would be better shown, than said."

Aro raised an eye brow as he glanced between Steven and I. Hesitantly, he nodded, turning slightly to nudge Caius and Renata backwards towards the steps to the thrones. The Cullen's, Chris and Paul, both gathered together to the right of us as Steven and I took steps to the left.

Carlisle paused briefly as he whispered over to me, laying a hand on my arm. "Are you sure you want to do this? Once Aro sees…. well," I nodded and smiled. I mouthed the words: _He doesn't know everything_. Carlisle sighed as he nodded, walking over to join the others.

I inwardly groaned at the thought of ripping yet _another_ shirt for doing this. And Steven didn't have his cloak to cover his either, but this had to be done.

Steven stood slightly in front of me, more out of protection than to give me room. But we both had to have the space to let our wings expand.

As Steven watched over his shoulder at me, I let out a breath of air and closed my eyes, slightly lowering my head down to concentrate. It didn't take much for me to bring out my wings, but in times like this when we were under pressure, I had to focus on what I was doing.

I opened my eyes and nodded at Steven. In a split second, the sound of our shirts ripped holes on the back of our shirts, our wings now straightened to the sides of us. Both of us flexed our wings, us standing straight and proud, seeing as how it had been awhile since we had them out. Longer for me than for Steven, but he was use to leaving his wings out constantly. Being in the human world had cramped him up slightly.

Aro gasped as Caius stumbled back slightly. Marcus shot straight out of his chair, staring at us with wide eyes. It was the first time that I had seen something other than boredom shine in those bright red eyes. He stumbled down the few steps to walk up to Aro's side. Placing his fingers on Aro's hand, Aro nodded.

"You're angels. And siblings. That means there's more of you." was all he muttered. He stared at our white wings. Steven's had finally taken over to full white a few days ago. Now, not a trace of black could be shown anywhere on them. Which, at this point, I was happy about the complete transformation to the good side for Steven. If Aro even knew of the evil side, I would have no doubt that he would try to find the minions to lure them to his side to rule as well. I smiled over at him as Steven took my hand.

"Yes. On all accounts." I smiled over at Aro. Pleased that we proven what we were. Now only the hard part was yet to come.

Aro shook his head as he glanced around at all of us. "Your coven, Carlisle. Has grown to many strengths. I…. I'm sorry to say that we cannot have this. This, this is not allowed."

Edward and the others hissed as my smiled dropped. Anger filled my veins as I glared at the vampire. He was not in any way shape or form to making decisions for all of us. I knew then, that this had now taken it's turn. For the worse.

"You have no call here Aro." Carlisle stated from beside Paul. "I'm sorry?" Aro's eyes widened again as he looked at his old colleague. He stepped closer to Carlisle, in attempt to threaten his no longer friend. "You heard me." Carlisle straightened up taller, walking around Paul. "You have no authority any longer to rule my family. You have no say so on who stays and who goes."

I watched the confrontation with my eyes as I nudged Steven closer to our family. I wanted to be as close to them as I possibly could right now.

It was at that moment, when we edged closer, that I felt something nudge my brain. I had a feeling that one of the two siblings, Jane or Alec, was attempting a hit on me. "NO!" Screamed Edward as he rushed towards me. Steven and I stopped as we watched him stop in mid run towards us, dropping to the floor like a bag of potatoes. Only the pain that etched his face, retched my heart. I knew then that Jane had tried to work her magic on me, only Edward heard it in her thoughts. And what Edward didn't see, was that Jane had already tried on me. And it failed.

"STOP! Stop, stop, stop, STOP!" I screamed, running over to Edward, laying my body of his as he lay, my wings covering his body as he lay convulsing on the floor as Steven joined the others. "You have no right! Leave him alone, he didn't do anything!" I screamed at the bitch that looked smug at me. "You want a fight? Then I'll give you one. But leave them out of this! They have done _nothing_ wrong!" tears fell from my eyes.

"Jane." was all that Aro commanded as she looked over at the man in charge. "Yes master?" she said with a devil grin. "That will be enough." Jane turned her glare towards me as she hissed. "But master, I figured you would like to know, my powers do not work on the girl. She didn't flinch when I projected to her." Jane's eyes squinted in hatred. I would have laughed in her face if we were in a different predicament at than what we were in. Tears that I didn't even know that had gathered until I felt them tickled their way down my cheeks, falling onto Edward's shirt as he lay below me.

I reached up and wiped the traitorous tears, glaring at the bitch that thought she had the power to take us all down. There was no way that I was going to let that happen.

Edward slowly calmed down, groaning as he opened his eyes slightly, taking my hand gently in his. "It's all right. Don't start anything my angel."

Aro glanced between Edward, who I had gradually uncovered with my wings, and I curiously. "Why does he call you his angel? Is it because you're mated?"

I shook my head harshly as I glared at him next. "Not only are we mated, but I'm his guardian angel." Aro's eyes furrowed as he glared at me. "You mean to tell me that vampires have guardian angels? Now that is something that I don't believe." Aro shook his head as he answered me.

"Believe it or not Aro, we do. I can't be sure for you and your coven. Given the fact that you take human lives, but the Cullen's are different. They don't wish to prey on human lives. They protect them. Giving them the right to have their own guardian angels." I said, explaining a little to him.

Aro glanced between Steven and I once more as I helped Edward raise from the marble floor. Edward tucked me under his arm, walking us backward towards our family.

"But there's something extra special about you, isn't there young one?" Marcus spoke out. "I can see your bonds with your mate, but there's something else other than an angel. You're a special angel. Are you not?" his curiosity was getting the best of him. But he was right. Only I didn't want to reveal what I was, but looking as how this whole thing was going, I was having to let out all of my secrets. They weren't going to let anything get by them.

I sighed as I nodded, looking at only Marcus. "You're right." I turned my eyes to Aro, glaring at him as I proceeded my explanation. All but one of them.

"I'm actually a nephlim. Half human, half angel. My father was an angel, my mother a human. Once I had transformed into my nephlim side, Arch Angels came to explain to me what was going on. They've helped me to train, exercise my abilities. Teach me what I needed to know. It was then, that I found out I was to be a Shield for the Golden Gates. For God. To fight the ongoing battles against the Devil and his minions. Lucifer wants the Golden Gates and Heaven for himself. And then after that, more than likely to take over the earth as his own Hell on Earth. The angels have been training me to learn what it is I need to know to make their own army stronger. Without me, the angels are sure to lose sometime. But with me, the minions or Lucifer will have no fighting chance."

I gripped Steven's hand tighter as I watched Aro take in my words. I watched as Aro glance over to Marcus and Caius on each side of them. Marcus placed his hand on top of Aro's, Aro nodding as he glanced back over at me and Steven.

"Aro, you can't let them leave here as one, they can't be permitted to live in a coven this large. And with the wolves at that! They need to be destroyed. I can personally take care of the matter if you wish." Caius spoke to Aro as Aro simply shook his head no. "There will be no need dear Caius." Aro's lips turned up into a devilish smile as he stopped his eyes at Carlisle.

"I think we may have a solution here dear friend. You see, we can't let you live in a coven with as much power as you currently do. That's simply not acceptable." Aro stepped a few steps toward Carlisle as his arms reached and expanded toward our group. "I'll make an exception though. Just for you."

Carlisle's eyes once again squinted in anger and curiosity as he glared at his old friend. "You think that just because we hold a bigger and more powerful coven other than you, that I'm going to agree to your exception? Just because we are what we are, doesn't mean that we're going to fight you for your royalty Aro. But, in curiosity, just what exception have you thought of Aro? I'm sure we'd all love to hear just what is working in that mind of yours."

Aro laughed as he spread his arms wide. "Oh dear Carlisle, I'm sure you have an idea as to what that exception is by now."

"Not going to happen Aro." Edward growled from beside Chris. "They will not join you." Edward's eyes turned ocher black as he glared at the one in glee from across from us. I shook my head and narrowed my eyes once at Aro. _He's wanting you and Steven to join him Dawn. I won't permit it._ Edward thought out to me. I shook my head, still watching Aro. _"He's not going to Edward. I've got a plan forming. I won't let him persuade us to his side."_

"He's right. Steven and I will not join you Aro. Did you not hear a word that I just told you of what I was? I'm a shield for the angels. Not your own personal thing to show off like a freak in a carnival show. You can't take me away from my destiny. I'm bound to Edward and my family as well the angels." I was getting beyond pissed. I knew he would try this, but after all that I had said, you'd think that it would have sank in that large brain of his that this would not be plausible.

I felt the strangest feelings flow through my body, disorienting me. I felt disconnected from anything as I watched Aro nod and smile, watching all of us become confused. Hands were dropped from one another as we looked curiously at each other. Trying to figure out who we were, gathered in a tight group.

I looked from one another, knowing that there was something that I recognized from each of the people standing with me, but I couldn't figure out what it was. I couldn't remember their names, or what their purpose was to me. Were the relatives? Friends? Or just strangers who were brought into this room with me?

I glanced across from us at the brunette girl, standing with a small blond girl and boy, who was currently smirking at all of us, her chin held high like she was smug about something. There was something eerily creepy about her look, that I just couldn't put my finger on. The other eight vampires that were standing opposite of us were all smiling. The two buffed up looking vampires were looking at me and the pale red head that was to my right like we were something to eat. While the three men that stood in front of us looked pleased about something.

"Who…..what is going on here?" The tall blond man that stood behind a dark skinned man asked curiously. The bronze haired man that looked like Adonis, stood shaking his head, his eyes squeezed shut as he pinched the bridge of his nose. The action fluttered something in my heart. I knew that stance, I just couldn't place from where.

The lady with the caramel colored hair stood looking at all of us in curiosity as well, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. She looked like she wanted to take a step towards any of us, hands twitching at her sides. Almost the look of pain like she had just lost her child and couldn't quite remember where her child was last left at last.

The light skinned red head looked around the room, her eye brows also furrowed in thought. She turned to look at the dark skinned man beside her, raising her hand but stopping it in mid air towards the mans face as he looked down at her with wide eyes. Like he knew her, but couldn't place where he knew of her.

The man that stood next to me stood his ground, glaring at the man with the pony tail. Glancing every once in a while at all of us. He leaned down slightly at me. "Dawn, you have to stop this." he whispered. Never taking his eyes off the people across from us. "Who are you?" I asked softly. "And stop what? What are you talking about?"

His eyes broke their glare from the others as he turned his head more directly at me. His eyes filled with shock. "You don't know?" I shook my head as I looked back over at the other people standing with me. "Who are all of these people?"

The others had started muttering questions as the man with the pony tail nodded his head like he was liking what he saw.

"They're your family Dawn. Family and friends. Don't forget who you are. Don't forget what these people mean to you. Remember." he whispered, reaching down to take my hand.

At that instant contact of his skin, all my memories returned to me. It was like a blanket being lifted off of my vision. I could finally see. See the truth and what was currently happening. Chelsea had worked her powers on all of us. Disorienting all of us from our bonds to one another, stripping us of our memories of our connection that each of us had with one another.

I remembered Chris and Paul, imprinted for life. Carlisle and Esme, mated for the rest of their eternity to one another. Edward, my own mate and my reason for being. And Steven, my brother, my life.

I glared at Aro as he stood, still watching the others with glee. I squeezed Steven's hand, letting him know I knew what was going on. He looked down at me and smiled, "It's nice to have you back sister." I nodded as I smirked, squeezing his hand yet again. "Be prepared." was all I replied back with.

Just as he turned to watch Aro, I expanded my shield, drawing all of my family and friends into the bubble.

Once everyone was covered, the cloud of confusion lifted slowly, each of my family shaking their heads to clear the darkness. They all looked up at one another, shock registered their faces as Aro's face fell from glee to aggravation. "What happened!" he yelled, turning to look at Chelsea as I watched with a smile.

Chelsea's smug looked dropped to pure horror. "I..I…I don't know master. I had them under my control one minute, the next, they're just on their own. The bubble must have something to do with it. I swear!" she looked panicked as she looked from us to Aro and back again.

Aro turned to us once again, stopping at me when he seen my look of triumph. "You. You're doing this, aren't you little one?" venom laced his words as he took a step closer to me.

Edward walked my way, the shield flexing around him as he walked behind everyone, keeping his gaze locked on Aro. "You see Aro," he started as he reached my opposite side, taking my other hand. "Dawn is a shield. As she told you before. You _do_ remember what a shield is, don't you?" his lips raised in his crooked smile. His eyes were still dark, but there was a glimmer of gold flickering in them.

"Shield? Yes, I know what a shield is, but I didn't think she was a physical shield. I thought she only meant a mental shield, since her memories of blocking you out of her head shown through." he stood shaking his head as if trying to figure out what was real and what was not.

I chuckled as I glared back at him. His head snapped my way as his bright red eyes darkened. "I'm a mental and a physical shield Aro. There's nothing that you can do to make me do what I don't want to. I can block anything and everything. Not one person can come across my shield. No sword, no stones, no vampires can cross. Unless I let them. So you might was well say you give up. Steven and I are not joining you're forces. We never will."

I squeezed both Steven's and Edward's hands as I watched defeat cross his face. His arms hung limply to his sides. "We can't force them Aro. They're bonds are too strong. I can see that something fierce. They will not separate." Marcus stated from behind him.

"Sure you're not going to let them get away from this." Caius hissed again. Aro shook his head, "I have no choice at this moment."

"No," Carlisle stated from across him. "You have no choice at all. Not now, not a hundred years from now, not a million. They are here with us. And will leave with us. They have no desire to join your side, or ever will." Esme rubbed her hand up and down his arm, trying to calm him down as we stood our ground.

"I will not let you're tribe live." Caius growled at Paul. Paul returned his growl with a roar of his own, exploding into the giant wolf as my shield flexed to accommodate his size. "You will leave our tribe alone Caius." Chris spit from beside her mate. It was the first time she had spoken since arriving here and I was proud of her for sticking up for her mate's tribe. Since she had become one of them, she braved the best with all of them. There was no doubt the she would go down fighting for them at any given time.

"We are not who you think us to be. You can see that now. Paul is showing you what we are. Do you see the difference with us, compared to the Children of the Moon? Do we look anything like them?" She growled, her back arched slightly in her stance. I knew that at any given moment, she would transform as well.

Caius' look of shock froze on his face. "Impossible. There's no possible way that you can transform into that large of a wolf." "Believe it." she retorted.

Caius' look soon fell as he returned his look of hatred. "Still. You can't be given the opportunity to shift in the presence of humans. You'll kill the wrong specie and you'll become exposed. You cannot do this!"

Carlisle took a step forward, my shield once again flexing to accommodate the size it was taking. My head was starting to pound from the length of time plus the amount of space I was using to create the shield. I've never tested it to this extreme or to this length of time and it was starting to wear me down. I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep it up.

"I can guarantee you this Caius. The wolves only started to transform when my family and I took residence in the nearby town. Our presence is what triggered their transformation. I can guarantee you, that when we leave, and there are no longer other vampires wandering through their reservation, the gene will wear off. No more boys, or girls, will ever transform back into the wolf their ancestors took on long ago. As long as we leave, the gene calms down. It's only in this generation that the gene has taken off. Previous generations have not taken to the transformation. If we leave, when we decide, they will diminish. Become their human selves when they decide. But until then, they will remain in their wolf forms to protect their land." Carlisle stood tall, the look of determination crossed his eyes as he tried his best to make Aro understand.

"That won't be acceptable. They need to be taken care of _now!" _Caius lunged at Paul, triggering Chris to transform. Her clothes shredded around her as my shield once more flexed and dissipated just as Caius reached him. My body sagged, Edward grabbing my tired out body as Caius reached to grab Paul.

All hell was breaking loose as the two body guards that came in with us, ran to join Caius, protecting him of the two wolves and our family. Chris, lunged at them, roaring and snapping her jaws at them as they came closer.

Caius and Paul were tumbling around the ground, rolling closer to one of the stone walls, crashing with a loud boom that echoed across the Grand room. Dust pillowed around them from the disintegrating stone that was now nothing but powder in the air and a large indentation in the stone. Roars, hisses and growling echoed throughout the room.

Carlisle, Esme and Edward lowered in battle mode, watching every move in preparation to help. Steven took me from Edward's arms, pulling me back behind my family as I watched in weak horror. My body was slowly regenerating itself as I watched Chris take off the head of the shortest guard, swinging around sharply to bite through the hand of the taller guard that was attempting to reach his arms around her frame.

She shook her mouth, his hand still entangled with her massive teeth as she twirled around and threw him twenty feet up into the air, hitting the opposite wall from Paul and Caius. The tall vampire slowly emerged from the ground after he landed, growling as he narrowed his black eyes at the white and red wolf.

Aro, Renata and the others slowly backed away with wide eyes as they took in the battle, inching closer to the steps leading up to the throne.

I turned back around, watching Paul still fighting with Caius, both were facing each other, circling around and around, waiting for the other to make the next move. Paul growling fiercely, his hair standing on end on his neck as Caius' eyes were pitch black, teeth bared and glistening with venom.

A large roar brought my attention back to my left as I looked at Chris with a gasp. The tall vampire lunged at my best friend while she hunkered down to prepare to leap at him at the same time.

I screamed as I watched them impacted with each other. Another large boom radiating throughout the room. The vampire's arms reached around her neck from where the impacted, Chris in a difficult position now to deflect any moves the tall man would attempt on her.

I tore myself away from Steven as I tried to run closer, Edward torn between who to help first. Paul and Caius were now both engaging in punches and bites, Paul going for his arms as Caius moved closer, but not close enough.

"STOP!" I screamed at Chris and the vampire as I raised my hand in the "stop" motion, earning me the attention now of Aro and the others with him as I panted heavily. I had to try to save my best friend, but the closeness of the vampire to her, I was afraid that I would hit her instead.

"_Calmness and patience dear sister. Remember your training. You can do this. Just follow the moves till your sure. Then go for him." _

Edward turned with wide eyes as he took in my stance. "Dawn, you can't! You'll hit Chris!" I shook my head as I watched the two for another split second before I willed my body to calm before I took my hit. The bright blue of the energy radiating from my palm as I disintegrated him from Chris.

Chris dropped to the ground in a huff, panting to catch her breath. I turned to Carlisle with impatience. "Carlisle, Chris! Please!" was all I said as I looked between the two in horror at any injuries that she may have had.

Carlisle turning and without a second thought, took off after Chris. As soon as I seen that she was in good hands, I turned my attention to the other two still fighting.

Paul was now taking larger snaps and louder growls as they still continued in a circle. Caius watching his every move as he tried his best to get around Paul, aiming for his back. I took more steps toward them as I raised my hand in their direction.

"Aro, if you don't call him off right now, I'll do the same thing to Caius as I just did to your body guard. NOW!" Aro, still watching me from earlier, yelled out his command for Caius to retreat.

Paul growled as he lowered down lower, looking like he would attack one last time, he backed himself up a little to let us all know that he was making the attempt to stop. But Caius thought better and lunged, teeth still bared as he took a swipe at Paul's neck. Paul jerked back at the last moment, leaving a millimeter of space between the two before contact was made.

I didn't hesitate as I fired off the blue energy once again, pulverizing Caius body into nothing but ash. Twice today I took the life of two vampires. Twice today, I witnessed what my energy could do to a vampire. And twice today, I was thankful that both of my friends had been spared.

I whipped my head to Aro as I watched his face, still frozen in shock, look over at us. Marcus was in a little better shape, only his face wasn't in shock. It was in amusement. "Well," he started as he took a timid step closer to me.

I hadn't noticed till now, that I was standing in the middle of the room. My family spread out behind me. Chris was back up on her four paws, walking with Carlisle behind all of us. Both of them wanting to be closer to their respective mates. Edward, walking slowly up to me as Marcus met up with me, facing me as I stood my ground.

"I will have to say thank you." Marcus finished. I looked at him quizzically. "Thank you?" I asked. I reached back as Edward took my hand. Edward chuckled beside me as I turned my head to look at him, just as equally confused by his actions. Edward spoke what was on Marcus' mind. "It seems as though Marcus and Caius as been arguing between themselves for the past few decades and Marcus has had thoughts of way to get rid of him. It seems as though both Aro and Marcus never agreed to Caius' thoughts and plans on everything. Caius wanted to rule while both Marcus and Aro felt that he wasn't fit to be the head ruler. Caius' thoughts were to quick to act on things. Making him too hot headed on things, not taking into consideration on things before jumping to their conclusions. Tonight showed that."

My eyes turned back to Marcus as his eyes gleamed in no longer boredom, but which seemed in happiness.

Aro cleared his throat as he approached the three of us. I could hear my own family walking up behind us, standing to protect us as well.

"Yes, well, I would have to say the same thing." Aro croaked out. It seemed as though the fear that he had radiated early, was still physically taking it's toll on his body. The shakiness in his voice proved point to that. "Thank you."

"As long as it's a good thing, and not one that will harm more people or anything to that magnitude, you're welcome. I'm hoping that it is you two that had the right sense of mind about things and not Caius." I looked sternly between the two.

"You would be correct. Caius wanted to collect all of the newborns around and bring them here to train or see of their powers. I wanted to leave it as it should be. Our guards are already fully trained and to the max as it is. I didn't want more newborns here out of control." Aro answered. I couldn't tell if he was telling me the truth or not, but that answer didn't seem like something Caius would do.

I looked at Marcus and Aro both, both smiling, only Aro was slight in his smile as he looked between me and the rest of us. "I somehow don't believe that Aro. See, in my eye, I see that as something _you_ would do. Not Caius." I crossed my arms in front of me, letting go of Edward's hand in the process.

"He's telling the truth, love." Edward squeezed my hand. "He has no reason to lie right now. He knows he's in not position to be make up things. He knows the consequences." I nodded as I looked back over at him, glowering.

I sighed as I met his now red eyes. "You now know what we can do. You _will _leave my friends and family alone. We won't attempt anything on any of you or your guard as long as you leave us alone. At all times. No funny business." Aro nodded fiercely as he watched all of us, his gaze stopping on Carlisle. "I'm sorry old friend." he whispered.

Carlisle narrowed his eyes as he stared at Aro. "You are no longer a friend of mine Aro. And you know that as well. After today, you're just an acquaintance. Nothing more. No favors will you ask of me. Do you understand?" Aro dropped his eyes as he nodded, knowing he was defeated.

With that I turned and started walking towards the huge doors behind us, pulling my wings back into my body as we crossed the threshold. Our job was done here. Edward his arm wrapped it around my waist as he met my pace. My family and friends all joining us as we walked out of the room, walking down the long corridor back out to the real world.

Just as we reached the last door, bringing us to the lobby of the old building, I collapsed into darkness.

**Just a reminder to make sure you remember: Put this story on your Alerts!**

**I've loved having everyone read my story, you don't know how much I have appreciated it!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXO!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Holy Freakin Cow! I got this chapter done in, what...less than one week! And over 10,500 words! A fourteen page chapter! YIIIPPPPPEEEE! (I scream as a tear escapes). I'm happy, but sad. This story is coming to a close. *sniff sniff*. I've poured so much emotion into this story, that you have no idea how many tears I almost cried as I wrote this chapter. I know I'm not the best writer. And with only twelve reviews *shrugs*, this story was for me to get out and for fans to envision what could happen if they were put into a reality of Twilight. ** **I know it was a put off for Bella fans, but well, *giggle*, I have a one shot that I have in the fixings. :o) Put me on your Author alert - you WON'T want to miss this one! ;o) That is, you have to be at least 18 to read it. Mmmmmm - Lemons. Who doesn't love them? But, make sure you read the note at the bottom. I'm pretty sure you won't want to miss that as well! Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, never owned them. But I sure have enjoyed playing with the characters. :) And will in future stories! ;o)**

~Chapter 35~

Dawn POV

I blinked my eyes, opening to the bright sunlight radiating throughout the bedroom. I smiled as I stretched, happy to be home and out of the dangers of the human/vampire world for right now.

Six days had passed since our last day in Italy. The last day being the day when we went up against the Volturi. After I had passed out Edward had apparently picked me up, taking us straight to the, once again, black stretch limo. Aro had called for us transportation as we left the Grand Room.

The driver took us straight to the hotel that we had been staying in. I was still unconscious for the entire five plus hour trip, only to have Edward carry me back to our room. Chris and Paul waiting for Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett to return from their own adventure. They explained what had happened to them.

To say that the four of them was scared but irate was something. I'd _never_ seen Rose and Jasper look as pissed as they were. Alice was beside herself. I knew she was giving poor Jasper a whirlwind of her own emotions. The look on his face in between his anger was of pure pain.

Alice was so apologetic to me when I awoke, I had to hold her and calm her down from our living room. She couldn't believe that she hadn't seen anything while they were gone. But once I reminded her that she couldn't see me clearly, let alone Chris and Paul and that I didn't put any anger towards her, she was just fine. She was beating herself up for it, but it was understandable. She couldn't see anything with the wolves around, but I also reminded her that she had seen all of us coming home in one piece. And I told her I was happy that her vision was accurate. We were, in fact, still a family, joined together.

After all the explanations and apologies were tossed around, we all took a vote on who was ready to go home two days shorter than planned. It seemed as though we were _all_ ready to get home after what we went through. Not only to just get out of there, but we were all exhausted. Vampires included.

Alice had called, changing the dates of our departure while Carlisle called the airport main control department getting the plane ready for leaving to make sure it was fully fueled.

It took us no time at all to pack, while we waited the rest of the day till the evening when the sun had begun to set, to load up and head towards the airstrip.

I think we all breathed a sigh of relief once we were up in the air. We had all kept quiet, to ourselves, really all in wonder if Aro would change his mind and have guards follow us, ready to bring us back at any given time.

But once we were up in the air, it was a given that Aro was staying true to his word. He was going to leave us alone.

Steven had stayed with us at all times, not wanting to leave us alone until we were up in the air. He transported back to his home to relay the details to Michael and Cass. That was one encounter that I was soooo looking forward to when we got home. I just couldn't wait to hold and hug both Michael and Cass. They had become so much a part of my life, that they felt more like Uncles than teachers to me now.

Jamaerah was another story. I couldn't wait to hold him and never let go. I was glad that he left me to go against the Volturi by myself with Steven, but there were times that I had wished he was there with me, helping me make the decisions against them. But we came out unscathed, so I was okay with how I held up on my end. Well, until the weariness and exhaustion hit my body and I passed out.

Once we arrived at home in Forks, we all hugged, going our separate ways for awhile, staying with our mates. Chris went with Paul back to the reservation, while I walked out back of the house to the tree line with Edward. Sitting on one of the fallen trees that Emmett had knocked down before the trip, I took Edward's hand in mine, relishing in the quietness and peace that radiated throughout the grounds.

Jamaerah, Michael and Cass had made a visit that same night, all of them hugging me fiercely before we recapped our own story of what happened. Michael and Cass were proud of me for making correct decisions on everything. Jamaerah commended me on my bravery, saying that I was getting closer and closer to my destiny.

All three were impressed when Edward recapped how I used my shield to protect all of them in the large room. I had to admit to them how I had practiced using my ability in the large bathroom, but still had to hold back on the size from the room. I hadn't used half of my shield than what I had in that Grand Room.

Michael and Cass both wanted me to show them how far I had come in that ability. Everyone going outside to witness how I had accomplished the task. Chris and Paul were not available during this, as they were still at the reservation, currently doing their own patrols that they had to take back up once they recovered from the trip.

The Cullen's spread out at the same width as before, some standing in front more than the others, some standing behind others, showing the variation of the shield that I had created. Carlisle would walk around, as well as Esme, showing how the shield flexed around them, keeping them safe in the mean time.

All three Arch Angels beamed with pride, a gleam in their eye as they said I was ready to protect the golden gates once I learned how to keep the shield up without exhausting my body. Which Michael said was only a short period of time till I mastered it. He indicated that I worked on it with the help of the Cullen's only maybe a total of four more days, I would be ready.

We all worked heavily throughout the days, leaving the evenings and nights for my body to rest during the next five days. My body and my mind getting stronger on holding the shield as I watched my family help me. I felt proud of myself. I had grown so much in my abilities and my love for everything around me since first arriving here in the past months.

Michael and Cass came yesterday evening, watching me as the Cullen's and I worked on my shield for an hour, with no exhaustion indicated in my body. I smiled as I watched them nod their heads in approval, taking me in their arms once the shield was down. I hugged back, knowing that now I could protect my family here on earth when needed, plus protect the guards of the Golden Gates up in Heaven when going against the minions.

Which brought us to today.

I smiled as I watched the beam of light sparkle through the large window. Sighing, I dug myself deeper into the comforter, bringing it up closer to my chin as I hummed my happiness.

"Whatcha thinking beautiful?" Edward whispered as he gathered me in his arms, bringing me into his chest. I turned my head, nuzzling it into the coldness of his body. "Mmmm, just about the past week. We've come along way, in just a short period of time." I mumbled, still half awake, but with a smile on my lips.

"You mean _you've_ come a long way. We had nothing to do with it love." he stated, reaching up, running his fingers into my hair.

I pulled away, raising myself up onto my elbow as I looked down on him, still holding the comforter close to my chest. "No, I mean us. All of us. I couldn't have done any of it if it wasn't for all of you. Jasper wouldn't have figured out why he was so sensitive around blood if we hadn't shown all of you how your bloodlust works against him as well. I couldn't have perfected my aim on my energy if it wasn't for Alice's bright idea with my iPod, and I couldn't have felt more confident about myself and my abilities if you weren't there, standing next to me. Supporting me in every way. I know you've had you're ups and down with helping me, trying to help me in my defense against the minions. I wasn't easy for you, but you stuck your ground."

I reached down, cupping his face in the palm of my hand as I leaned down, placing a soft kiss against his lips. Pulling back I smiled back at him as he shook his head. "You're something, you know that?" he whispered, a gleam in his eye. "Mmmm. As you are. You're the love of my life. Never forget that." I whispered. Edward shook his head as he held my gaze. "Never."

Edward finally managed to get me out of bed, making me grab my shower while I had a chance before the little pixie had her chance with me. Edward said he told her to leave me alone today, given that it was finally the Fourth of July and I had a day that I could relax.

Michael and Cass decided to give me the day off of training. Saying that it was a day to celebrate. Not use it with training. Esme was cooking up a storm today, getting hamburger patted out for burgers later today. Fixing other things to go along with the sandwiches as well as deserts. Rose had even offered to help her in the kitchen. Which was a total shocker for me. I never seen that girl in the kitchen until she said something the night before about helping her. It even shocked Esme as she looked back at her, nodding as a smile graced her red lips. I could just see the happiness radiating off of Esme, just at that little offer from her daughter.

The wolves were to show up later, closer to eating time. They had all formed an alliance with us, agreeing that if it wasn't for us, Chris and Paul could be staying in Italy with the Volturi if it wasn't for mine and Steven's help to clarify what they were to Aro. They could have all been slaughtered too if it wasn't for Chris and Paul showing them that they were nothing like what the Volturi thought they were.

Quil was even bringing his imprint Claire, to the cookout, as well as the rest of the imprints. Emily was helping to bring some food too, giving Esme a little break from having to feed the entire pack. Esme was good, but not that damn good to help feed the pack of bottomless pits.

I smiled as I dressed, thinking how the two rivals finally coming together was a huge family. I never intended to do something as grand as that, it just worked out in the end for all of us. And really, it was a great feat. The tribe had dropped the treaty. Billy burning it up in the bon fire that the tribe had when Chris and Paul returned as a celebration. They relayed the message to us via Chris one day when she came up to watch me train.

It was all coming together. My life was almost complete. The only thing that could have made it better was my human family. But I couldn't get everything. I thought of them daily, but as long as I had my memories, I was as happy as I could possibly be. Nothing, and I meant _nothing_, could keep me away from my memories of my boys. As well as the good times that I had with my husband in the other reality. I missed them terribly. And I knew, as the months and years passed, I would grow to miss them more. But in this reality, I could only have so much. I had to give to receive. But that didn't mean that I wanted to give my times away with my kids.

_Oh what I wouldn't do for just one more day with my boys._ I thought to myself. Sighing, I sat my hair brush down, walking out of the bathroom to head downstairs.

Once at the bottom of the stairs, I looked into the family room, seeing it bare. I furrowed my eye brows as I turned, walking around the corner to the kitchen. Noticing Esme stirring a pot, I looked over, seeing Rose burying her head in the fridge, trying to grab something in the back. "Where is everyone?"

Esme turned slightly, smiling at me as she turned back around, still stirring whatever it was she had in the pot. "Carlisle is on his way home from the hospital. He went in for just a few hours last night, helping to cover the in between shifts of the ER doctors. They're a little short handed during these last couple of days, so he offered to help a little."

Rose backed out of the large fridge, holding a large pot in one hand and a handful of veggies in bags in the other. She turned, raising her foot behind her to shut the fridge door.

"Emmett and Jasper went for a hunt while Alice and Edward are on the back porch helping to decorate it for the holiday per Alice's approval." Rose cocked her eye brow in explanation at me as she sat everything down on the large island.

I grabbed a stool from the other side of the island to sit, watching the two fly through the kitchen multitasking. "So Edward got the bad end of the deal huh?" I chuckled, knowing that Edward hated decorating with Alice. She was such a perfectionist when it came to that sort of thing. And I could only imagine how the back porch and yard looked with the red, white and blue décor. It probably looked like a baby puked up an American flag out there.

Esme chuckled as Rose laughed. "You could say something like that." my mother figure replied. I groaned, I could only imagine what Alice had him doing. "She's not going over board is she?" I asked, laying my hand across my forehead, propping my head up on the counter top. "She always does dear. But at least she makes it looks nice." Esme said, taking the pot from the stove top, draining whatever water was in it, into the sink. Steam rolling from it.

Edward strolled in, shutting the back door as Carlisle walked into the front door. "Everyone's back now. Jasper and Emmett helped finish up the decorations too. Even though I done most of the work, I'm glad it's finally done." Edward said, coming up to me to wrap me up in his arms, placing a kiss on my head as I leaned back, looking up at him with worried eyes.

"How bad did she over do it?" I asked. Edward chuckled, shaking his head. "It's really not that bad. It's actually quite nice. She put up some red, white and blue lights that twinkle off the banister of the porch, flags, streamers, table covers for the patio furniture tables. She even replaced the chair cushions for ones that have flags printed on them. It looks nice."

I had to give it to Alice. She knew how to decorate, without making it look gaudy.

We stayed in the kitchen while Carlisle went upstairs to shower and change from the hospital scrubs. Saying how he didn't like smelling like medicine when coming home. We goofed around, joked about Alice and the decorating. Jasper and Emmett making their way into the kitchen, complaining of the smell of the food that was cooking.

In no time at all, Esme and Rose started plating the food, wrapping it in either plastic wrap or aluminum foil to protect them from bugs. Alice came in to change her own clothes. She looked in complete bliss as she walked from the room to the upstairs bathroom. And not once did she say anything to me about changing my clothes.

Which, I couldn't say I had done bad on getting myself dressed for the holiday. I had chosen blue skinny jeans, a red tank top under a blue button up shirt of Edward's; the sleeves rolled up to my sleeves and my blue and white Nike tennis shoes that Alice had picked up for me off the internet. I was Fourth of July ready.

"We have a surprise for you tonight love." Edward leaned down, whispering into my ear. Goosebumps littered my skin as I tingled from head to foot from his words as well as his scent. "What surprise would that be?" I cooed at him, smiling. "Now," he said, turning me to take my face in his hands. "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now, now would it?" he smiled, leaning down to give me a soft chaste kiss. I pouted as he leaned back up.

"Not even one little hint?" I asked, hoping that he would give just a little. Edward chuckled as he shook his head. He stopped, looking at me, hesitating for a second. "It will light up your eyes."

There could be so many things that could light up my eyes. Fireworks being one of them. And thinking of fireworks, it was the quick thought that flashed through my mind of when we were on the air plane, heading towards Italy, did I remember something. Emmett had made a comment about knowing how to pack fireworks so they formed pictures or words.

And with only that thought, my eyes widened, jerking up to meet Edward's. "Fireworks!" I exclaimed maybe just a little too loudly. The Cullen's chuckled as Carlisle made his way back into the kitchen with Alice on his heels.

"It's a family tradition on this day every year." Carlisle replied. "We all look forward to Emmett's ability. It's worth the wait. You'll see." he said as he winked my way, walking his way over to Esme as she sat another large plate down. Giving her a quick kiss, they both looked back over at me, beaming.

"We have more reason to celebrate this holiday." Carlisle started, looking around the room at all of us. "Our family has expanded to greater lengths than we could have ever believed. The tribe has accepted us with Chris and Dawn's persistence. The treaty has been voided. Dawn has accomplished her destiny and Edward is finally with his mate. I don't think there's any more of a reason to celebrate that that." he smiled, looking proudly in my direction.

I smiled as I leaned my head into Edward.

Alice shifted slightly and gasped as Jasper came up and wound his arm though hers, wrapping it around her waist. But her face shown something that I had come to anxiously await. She was having a vision. But instead of the hard, confused look that she normally has when something appears, she had a look of pure happiness.

Our full attention was on her as she let out a giggle while still in her vision. Her hands coming up to cover her mouth as she watched on.

I looked up at Edward confused, only to be met with a brilliant smile as he watched her vision. "Edward?" I whispered up to him. He looked down at me and kissed me softly, pulling back to glance between each of my eyes. "It's wonderful. You'll see." he whispered back, cupping my face once again as he leaned down, kissing me more passionately in front of everyone.

Pulling back, his smiled still graced his lips as he turned back to his sister. "When?" was all he asked. Alice's vision ended as she looked over at him with her own smile never faltering. "Now."

Edward looked at me and took my hand, pulling me off the bar stool as he led me out the back sliding doors. I gasped as I took in Alice's decorations, Edward pulling me to the steps that led me down to the yard. I kept my gaze at the decorations, my jaw dropping as I took in all of the lights and flags. Alice really had done a great job at decorating the porch.

"Love," Edward said, capturing my attention as I closed my mouth, turning my gaze to look up at him. The gleam in his golden eyes was sparkling as I looked into the depth of them. The happiness was brilliant as they shown in his eyes. "Look." he nodded his head towards the woods as he squeezed my hand that he still held.

I turned my head to look at the tree infested land.

I couldn't see anything, no lights, no colors other than the bland forest colors, no movement. "Just wait." he whispered. I heard the Cullen's coming to stand behind us. All except for Alice and Edward being left out of the loop of what was going on.

Squinting I could barely make out movement in some bushes further into the woods. In two places. As I watched, it looked like people were making their way out. My first instinct was that it was Michael and Cass coming out, but after I quickly thought about it, they would have just appeared into the back yard. Not coming from the forest.

Seconds passed as I watched two small forms making their way closer to the entrance of the tree line. Someone behind me gasped, setting of a chain reaction of gasps.

My eyes relaxed as I watched the two forms stepping over twigs, branches, broken trees. I gasped myself, feeling like all of the wind had been knocked out of me. Slowly, I exhaled as I took a step forward. Edward dropped my hand slowly as I made my way closer to the trees.

My eyes were deceiving me. I just knew it. There was no way that I was looking at these two important people that was once in my life. This was a hallucination. It just _had_ to be.

"_It's not a hallucination love. It's your boys." _Edward whispered in my mind. Blinking, I let out a whimper, placing my hand over my rapidly beating heart. "Boys?" I whimpered, taking slow steps, still not believing what I was seeing.

The two forms stepped over the last log, looking up to see the people staring at them from the clearing. They both looked worried until their gazes stopped at me. Both broke out into smiles as they screamed, "Mommy!" taking off at a mad dash for me.

I laughed, tears rolling down my cheeks as I took off at a human run, opening my arms as they rushed into them, hitting me with a force that knocked us all backward, my grip on them never lessening. "Oh my God, oh my God." I sobbed, screaming into their shoulders. I held them tightly to me as we sat up on the ground. Both boys holding me tightly as well as we all cried.

I sniffed, not wanting to let go of my precious babies, but I wanted to look into their faces so bad, see them again like the first day they were born.

They both knew what I was doing as they leaned back, their own eyes glistening with tears, smiles on their faces. "Caleb, Bryson?" I asked, sobbing as I gasped for air, running my hands through their hair, cupping their faces with my hands. "What…where?" I asked, not really finishing a sentence.

They both chuckled as tears continued to run down their little cheeks. "We've been watching you. From up there." Bryson said first, pointing up to the sky. "But how? Who were you with?" I continued to sob as took shaky breaths, trying to put everything together.

"We were Jamaerah, Michael and Cass." said a voice from behind the boys. I gasped, looking between the two of my boys as I caught the man's face. My breath hitched yet again as I caught the hazel eyes of my husband. "Shannon." I whispered, gently lowering my hands to push myself off the ground, standing in front of the two children and the man that once filled my life with love.

With three steps, I jumped into his arms as he chuckled, holding me tightly to him as I closed my eyes tightly, gripping Shannon's shirt with everything I had. "Hello baby. How are you?" he whispered, kissing the side of my head.

"This can't be real. You're not like this in this reality." I pulled back, holding onto his shoulders as I looked into his clean shaven face. Gone was the uncaring man from this reality, instead, placed with the man that I had once loved. "Oh were real all right. As real as can be babe." he smiled lightly, reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. "You've cut your hair. And highlighted it again. It looks nice." he whispered again. I laughed, a sob catching in my throat as tears formed again in my eyes.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered, my chin quivering as I looked into his eyes. "There's nothing to be sorry for babe. You know that." his fingers tucked themselves under my chin. "It was out of your hands. There was nothing you could have done. You're where you belong."

I shook my head, making his fingers drop from my chin. "That's not all." I sobbed, reaching up to cover my mouth as I cried.

"I know. I know everything." My body racked with sobs as I cried, inhaling deeply, I tried to collect my composure. "I'm so sorry." I whispered yet again.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's all right. Everything's fine. You're where you're suppose to be." Shannon reached up, taking the back of my head as he pulled me to him. I laid my head on his shoulder as I cried, holding him closer to me. "You're with the person that is suppose to be with you. And I know it's not with me." I pulled back, wiping my eyes as I looked at him regrettably.

What I had done was wrong. I was with someone who wasn't my husband. Edward. I was married for crying out loud and I was with a vampire. My husband was the one I was suppose to spend the rest of my life with. But I wasn't in my reality. So I thought it was different.

My feelings for Shannon hadn't changed though as I thought about it. I loved him, but it was more as a love for a family member. Not one for a spouse. Shannon meant the world to me, just as my boys did. I looked back at them, both of them walking up to my sides as I reached down, taking both of their hands.

Shannon cupped my face as he smiled, staring into my eyes. "I'm not sorry. You have a great destiny ahead of you. I would take coming to this reality to see you, over losing you forever in this reality any given day. Just to be around you and the boys will give me happiness. You're my best friend Dawn. You _were_ my everything. And I mean were because you have someone here that is more important to you than I am. You're mate. I was only there to help you along the way to your destiny."

I shook my head as I gasped for air, tears continued to roll down my cheeks. Shannon chuckled as he nodded his head, reaching up to wipe the constant stream of tears. "Yes, I was. Did you ever stop to consider what _your _life was like in the other reality without me in it? It wasn't nearly as wonderful as what it was that we had together. I guarantee that. I've seen it. Michael and Cass showed us what a difference we made to you. You were so much better with us than what you think. We may have been separating ourselves from each other at the end, but that was to be expected to lead you into this life. I'll always love you Dawn, but you were meant for this life. You were meant to be with Edward."

"He's right you know." another voice sounded from Shannon. We both turned, my boys coming to stand in front of me as Shannon stood to the side of me, placing his hand on my other shoulder, pulling me into him. Jamaerah stood before us, his hands clasped in front of him under his cloak. His head bowed slightly, looking at us under his eyelashes, a closed smile on his lips.

"What do you mean?" I asked shakily. I looked over at Shannon as he looked down at me, kissing my forehead. "Shannon was meant to come into your life Dawn. He was made to make you a better person. Without him, you wouldn't have been able to come to terms with your destiny. Think of him as your human soul mate, your best friend and confidant. Someone there to help guide your way."

I tried to process everything in my mind as I took everything in. "So what happens to him now? He just came into my life again. He's going to leave?" I looked back up at Shannon, worried that I was once again going to lose the ones I love. "The boys? Are they going to leave too?" I looked down at them, holding them closer to me as I closed my eyes and sobbed. I opened my eyes as they looked up at me with smiles.

"No." was all my father said. Taking a step closer, he knelt down to their level, smiling as they turned to look back at their grandfather. "I've come to know these three very loving people very well over the past months. There's something that you need to know Dawn." he stood, watching me as I kept my gaze steady on him. "You're boys are nephlim as well. Both will mature to the age of thirty, then proceed into our world just like you."

Gasps filled the back yard as I looked at my father with wide eyes. "So….." I couldn't finish my question. I wanted Jamaerah to finish it for me. If it was what I was thinking, this was going to be mind blowing. My father nodded as he smiled widely. "They are to stay with you." I gasped, reaching up to take Shannon's hand that still rested on my shoulder, gripping it tightly. "Shannon?" I asked him with one word.

Jamaerah shrugged, looking over at him. "It's up to him. He can stay in this reality with his family, or he can go back to non-existing like this in this reality. He'll go back to the way he was when you saw him with Chris and Edward. It's entirely up to him."

I glanced up at Shannon, my eyes filled with question as my mouth worked to ask, but no sound made it's way out. I was worried that he would leave us. He was the father of my children. How could he leave us with leaving them with no real father. I may not love him as a lover any longer, but I still wanted him to be in mine and their life. Was I really that bad for wanting everything?

Shannon looked down at me, then turning his gaze down to the children. "I really don't think that it's up to me entirely." he glanced back up at me. "You're new family has to agree to this as well."

I turned quickly to the Cullen's, searching for answers that were not yet spoken. Edward stepped slowly to me as he stared into my eyes. "What do you want love?" he whispered, coming closer. Shannon dropped his hand from my shoulder as I turned all the way to look at Edward.

"I don't want to lose anyone. Shannon's the father of my boys. But you're the love of my life Edward. I don't want it to feel like he's trying to barge into our lives, when you know I was married to him. It would feel too awkward…" Edward raised his hand, placing a finger on my lips before I could finish. "We could work something out. And it wouldn't be too bad. Not really. He's your first love. I get that. But I get you for the rest of our existence. Is it really bad that I want you to be as happy as you can be? If you wish for him to stay, then chose that. If you want him here, there's plenty of room."

Shannon cleared his throat, bringing our attention to him. Edward gathered me to his side as I stared into Shannon's hazel eyes. "Yeah, about that. If I'm going to be in this reality, I was thinking of more in the line of getting my own place. You know, separating myself from everyone so that you can live your own lives. While I find a job, watch the boys when you needed. Things like that. I don't want to be in the way." He looked around the back yard at all of the Cullen's. "Plus," he cringed as he looked back at me. "Living with a house full of vampires might creep me out a bit."

I laughed through a sob as I covered my mouth, reaching out to Shannon as Edward let go of me. I gathered my husband in my arms, his own reciprocating. "It sounds just fine." I whispered, nodding into his shoulder. "I couldn't let you leave me again. Thank you."

I pulled back, Shannon's arms still holding lightly onto my hips as I reached up, kissing him on the cheek. "You know I still do love you. No matter what. It's just not like how it use to be." Shannon nodded, a half smile gracing his lips. "I know. As do I. But I feel like there's still something out there for me. Just like you had that feeling when you left. I just have to be patient."

I nodded as Jamaerah walked closer to us. "So it's final? He stays? That's what you all want?" All of us nodded as my father nodded his own head in approval. "Then it's done. Jasper can get you another alias and the Cullen's will look for something around town, close by, for you to live in. But in the mean time, you'll be staying with them if that's okay with you."

Shannon smiled down at me as he nodded. "Yes, it's fine. And who knows? I may just get use to the idea of living with a house full of vamps." he shrugged his shoulders at me as I raised my brows. "It might be handy to live with a bunch of protectors."

I smiled, biting my lower lip as I looked down at my boys. Stooping down, I gathered them into my arms as I breathed in their scent. "Okay. Now." I pulled back, looking at my boys. "Are you all ready for introductions?" I asked, looking up at Edward as he chuckled. "Not much of a introduction for Bryson if you ask me. He already knows everyone." I looked at him questionably as he laughed. "Don't tell me you already forgot."

Bryson laughed as I looked at him. "I already know their names. Remember mommy? I could name off all of them in a heartbeat." I laughed with him as I nodded my head. "I remember buddy. But you've never met them in person and they have yet to meet you. How about it?" I looked over at Caleb as well. "Are you ready?" Caleb nodded, a worried look on his head.

"What's the matter bub?" I asked him, pulling him in closer to me. He leaned down, cupping his hand around my ear as he whispered, " Are they safe?" Even though he spoke softly, the Cullen's still heard him and chuckled softly, all of them looking at each other.

I seen Carlisle tuck Esme closer to his body as Emmett done the same with Rose. Rose winding her arms around his waist as he leaned down, kissing her on her head. A look of pure happiness washed across all of their faces. Jasper stood behind Alice with his hands on her shoulders as Alice clasped her hands in front of her face, hiding her smile.

I smiled at my larger family as I nodded, looking back over to my oldest son. "Yes Caleb. They're safe. And I think…." I turned back over to the Cullen's as I watched them. "That they're ready to meet you too."

Looking back at Caleb, I watched him as he looked at my other family, gauging his reaction. He took a large breath as his father came around, placing a hand on his shoulder. "New beginnings bub. A new life for all of us. With constant protection. And I'm pretty sure there's a lot of spoiling done somewhere in there as well." I chuckled as I stood, taking both of my son's hands, walking them slowly as Edward stood to the side of Caleb, while Shannon took Bryson's other hand, Jamaerah coming up behind us.

Our line walked slowly to the Cullen's. Edward walking to stand next to Jasper at the end of the line. We walked slowly up to Carlisle and Esme first, Esme stooping down to meet their gazes as Carlisle soon followed. "Hey guys. I'm…" "Esme." Bryson answered for her, a huge smile on his lips.

Esme laughed as she nodded, looking up at Carlisle. "More children. Can you see how this house is going to be filled with more happiness?" she whispered. "Or more chaos." spoke up Shannon, earning a laugh from everyone.

"Bryson." I looked down at my youngest. "Why don't _you_ actually go down and state their names, and relaying your own." I offered. His face lit up at the idea as he agreed.

We walked down the line, introducing everyone. Alice was the most excited, kind of scaring Caleb with the ideas of shopping flowing out of her lips too quick. My oldest was never one to like to shop. However, my youngest one was just as excited as Alice. He loved to shop. Shoes, shirts, anything. As long as he got to go and help pick out the clothes, he was all in for the haul.

I calmed Caleb down, saying Alice would know what he would like without him having to leave to shop himself. "Oh yeah, the seeker." was his reply as Alice laughed, nodding as we finally stopped at Edward.

"Edward." Bryson stated, pointing to my mate. "Edward." I whispered. Edward stooped down to eye level with them, holding out his hand. None of the other Cullen's had offered their hand for them to shake, but Edward was more formal than the others.

Bryson took his hand, shaking it in wonder as he stopped the movement of the hands to turn his hand over, looking at his skin. Edward chuckled, "Yes, it is as cold as stone." My eye brows shot up as I gasped. "You can hear him? All of them?" Edward hmmm'd, tossing his head slightly to the left. "Kind of. It's almost like you. Only when you want me to hear you. Only theirs is more…. off channeled? It's like their thoughts are broken. I can only hear pieces."

Caleb took his hand next, a little weary, but took it in a hard grasp, making Edward chuckle as he nodded to my oldest. "I won't Caleb. I won't."

"What?" I asked, Edward moving to stand in front of us. "His thoughts are broken, but I assumed his thoughts were something along the line of 'Don't hurt my mother?'" he looked down at Caleb, who nodded his head in agreement.

Edward smiled as he leaned forward, kissing my forehead.

"Where's Chris?" asked Bryson. Edward moved to stand next to me. I leaned into his chest as I answered him. "She's down at the reservation with Paul. Maybe sometime soon you can go down there and see what it's like. But right now, we have to finish getting everything ready. The entire tribe is coming here for a _huge_ cook out. Are you hungry?" They both nodded as everyone started mingling around the back yard.

Esme walked back into the house to start bringing things in. Carlisle following suit to help her.

A loud squeal sounded behind me as I seen Emmett toss Bryson up into the air. He flew about three stories up into the air, catching him with ease. "Emmett! Don't you _dare _toss him up in the air that high again!" I chastised him. Bryson laughed uncontrollably as Emmett's face pouted, sitting him back onto the ground. "But I was just having some fun with the boys!" My face relaxed as I heard what my little son said next: "Again! Again!" I laughed as he reached his hands up in the air, waiting for Emmett to pick him up again.

Emmett looked back up at me, his eye brow raised in question. I sighed and lightly shook my head. "Fine. But I don't want to hear the screaming like bloody murder." I pointed my finger at him. "Alright!" Exclaimed the big oaf as he reached down, easily tossing Bryson back up into the air as he squealed in delight once again.

"Mommy?" Caleb asked, taking my hand and taking my attention from the scary sight. "Yeah bub?" he looked worried as he watched Jasper. Jasper was talking with Shannon and Alice at the moment laughing at something my husband said. "Can Jasper tell me some about his past?" he whispered up to me.

Jasper turned his attention from the two in front of him to smile at Caleb. He walked slowly towards us as he stooped down, resting one knee on the ground as he nodded to my son. "Of course. But you know, I'm going to be leaving some parts out. At least, until you get older that is. I don't want to be the cause of any nightmares you know."

Caleb looked up at me, biting his lip. A trait that he picked up from me I suppose. "It's fine with me if you're okay with it." Caleb looked back at Jasper, nodding as Jasper reached his hand out, waiting for Caleb to take it. "Let's go get a seat. It'll be a bit." Jasper smiled as he looked up at me, standing with Caleb's hand in his, nodding at me that he was fine. I smiled as I sighed.

"Are you happy love?" Edward's velvet voice whispered into my ear, his arms wrapping around my waist. "Blissfully." I whispered back, leaning back into his chest. "This is the best day of my life."

The tribe came soon after, Chris was ecstatic when she seen who was here now. Hugging all of them as she excitedly told the boys what was going on in the reservation.

When her visit with the boys was over, the other pack members wanted to play and mess around with the boys. Playing tag football with the boys as they ran around the back yard. Every once in a while someone would get a little rough, but Jacob and Sam kept them in place. Reminding everyone that they were human still.

What blew my mind was when Bryson asked Jacob if he could see his wolf. Meaning if Jacob could turn into a wolf to see how big he was. Jacob laughed as he turned, running to the tree line to spare us women's eyes as he took off his clothes, coming out in a fur clad wolf body. Both boys plus Shannon was flabbergasted as they stared at the large size of Jacob.

I laughed as I noticed Chris come out of the woods as well soon after, showing the boys what she could do now. Chris even pulled the move on me of tossing me up on her back as the kids laughed and clapped, wanting to do that with Jacob.

With Sam's approval as well as mine and his help, the boys straddled Jacob's back as he ran lightly and slowly around the back yard. Shannon just watching Chris with amazement as he shook his head. Muttering something about mythical creatures and non such. I watched as he turned around, talking with Sam and Jamaerah.

I glanced around while sitting on Chris' shoulders, looking at everyone. I caught the eye of Leah as I smiled, remembering that her and Seth had first transformed while we were in Italy. She smile lightly at me as she turned and looked at Shannon. Shannon turned at the same time, meeting Leah's eyes and stopping mid-sentence to Sam and my father. Both of Leah and Shannon looked as if no one existed around them any longer. Only them. And it clicked in my mind as to what just happened.

The buzzing of talking and laughing droned down to nothing, no sound now entered my ears as I watched them both take a step closer to each other. "No." I whispered, staring in horror. As I watched, my focus went from being high up on Chris' shoulders, to being eye level with everyone else, cold arms wrapped around me as I focused on my husband and the only female in the pack.

Shannon met up with Leah, the entire group had now settled to low murmurs as we watched the two in front of all of us. Shannon reached up, tucking a strand of hair behind her hair as Leah closed her eyes slowly, opening them back up in a few seconds, keeping her gaze in Shannon's eyes.

"They'll be ok love. You'll be fine." Edward whispered to me. Tears stung my eyes as I watched, nodding slowly as I let out a soft sob. He wasn't mine anymore. Well, he hadn't been for quite awhile now. But seeing him with another woman, and knowing she imprinted on him, didn't help for the feelings that flowed through me. I was happy he was going to be fine. He was right. There was someone out there for him. The tears weren't of sadness that flowed from my eyes, but those of complete happiness. He was in our world now. All of us connected.

He wouldn't be getting that house in Forks any longer. He would be living on the reservation with his mate. He was one of the imprints. And I was happy for Leah. I knew her back story with Sam and to see her now, look at Shannon like Sam looked at Emily, well, I couldn't be happier for her. Now she could not resent Sam any longer. She couldn't hold it against Sam for leaving her for his own imprint. She had her own now to love.

This certainly was one day to celebrate. To celebrate many of things.

***  
We all sat or laid with our mates on the back yard on blankets as we prepared for the darkness to show for Emmett's fireworks display.

Edward sat while I leaned up against his chest, in between his legs as he kissed my head. Everyone was quietly talking to their mates or imprints as we waited. The twinkling of the lights Alice had hung glittered in the yard as the darkness started to settle.

I had gotten over what had happened with Shannon and Leah, and was happy that they were now together. Finally someone for each other. Edward had talked to Shannon earlier. My guess was to make sure he was okay with everything, seeing if there was anything they could do to help. He quickly joined me soon after, all smiles as he took my hand, leading me away to get me a drink. But he never would tell me what they talked about.

I sighed as I looked over at Shannon holding Leah in a similar way. His arms wrapped tightly around her as he whispered something in her ear, causing her to giggle. I smile sadly, knowing that there was now another woman in his life. But I was okay with that. I had someone else who made me happy, why couldn't he have someone who made him happy? Who wouldn't cheat on him, or deceive him?

"Alright everyone!" Emmett clapped his hands from the back porch. "It's time for the show!" We all cheered as Emmett raced to the side of us where all the fireworks had been strategically placed. He took the lighter and flicked it, igniting it.

"Hey Emmett!" Paul hollered from the other side of the yard. "Are you sure you're safe enough to light those things? What if your arm goes up in flames?" All of us chuckled as Emmett's eyes widened, looking of fright. Alice skipped to Emmett's side as he let go of the thing on the lighter to shut if off, looking at the long thing in Alice's hand. "Here." she forced out towards Emmett. "It's an extended lighter. You won't catch yourself on fire dear brother." Alice smirked as she placed it in his hand, turning and returning to Jasper's lap.

Emmett laughed and held up the long lighter, bending down to light the first one. The loud boom of the firework being set off exploded up in the night air. Our necks tilted as far back as they could go to watch them.

Emmett made the first one into a smiley face. All of us chuckling at the sight above us. The second, exploded into a radiant blue rose. It was so detailed in the sky that you could see the petals of the delicate flower outlined. "Beautiful." I whispered.

Edward leaned back, laying on the blanket as he moved me to his side, resting my head on the crook of his arm to watch the sky above. I nuzzled into his chest as I hummed my approval, looking up at the next firework that was set off.

More flowers erupted throughout the sky. More than I could identify really. Emmett really was a masterpiece at making fireworks. I had never in my life seen such detail and perfection in a single exploding firework.

An hour had passed by of watching Emmett's fireworks exploding into perfection when he announced that it was time for the finale. Only that this was a different type of finale that they were use to.

I prepared myself for the multiple fireworks to go off at the same time. Usually the fireworks quickly go off with booms and so many colors that light the sky, that you could literally go blind by watching all of them blow up, filling the night air.

However, I was confused as I watched only one firework enter the sky, exploding into a word. "Will." in blue I looked at Edward in confusion. "Will? Who's Will?" Edward kissed my head, pulling back to smile into the sky. "Just watch love." I turned my attention back to the sky as another was set off, exploding into "You." in bright red.

I sighed as I watched the third enter the sky, producing the next word, "Marry." My eyes widened, my heart took off at a faster pace as I gasped for air. I quickly look at Edward, then back at the sky as I heard the fourth being set off, "Me."

I slowly raised my hand to my mouth, gasping at the proposal. But my internal question was, who was the proposal for?

The fifth exploded into the air, twinkling in a silver elegant script was the name "Dawn?" I gasped, looking as the sparks fell softly to the sky, my name twinkling into nothingness. The entire back yard was quiet as I continued to stare into the sky. "Breathe Dawn." Edward whispered, leaning so that he laid me down completely onto the blanket. He propped himself on his hand as he looked down at me, a smile on his lips as I gasped in a lungful of air. Edward traced his fingers down the side of my face as I looked into his golden eyes. "Edward?"

He chuckled, maneuvering to pull something out of his pocket, settling his hip back down on the ground beside me. He flipped open the box with the hand he was holding in, revealing a diamond and platinum band. The ring looked familiar as I glanced from Edward to the ring in confusion.

"It's the ring from the store front that you seen right before you met us. Do you remember?" I nodded slowly as I took in the Trillion cut center stone, baguette and princess cut diamonds surrounding it. Tears flooded my eyes as I took in one important thought, looking back up at Edward.

I shook my head, swallowing thickly as I took in his crestfallen look. "Edward, I can't." "Why?" he replied.

I sat myself up, looking over at everyone as they watched us with patience. Meeting Shannon's gaze, he smiled lightly, "It's all right." his lips moved. I shook my head as I turned back to Edward. "I'm still married Edward. I can't until we get that taken care of."

Edward smiled as he nodded, looking over at Jasper. "Consider it in the works Dawn." Jasper replied from behind me. I turned the top half of my body to look at him. "I'll have a call into Jenks first thing in the morning to make something up for you if that is what you wish. You technically are not married in this reality, but if it helps you to overcome it, I can have a document made up showing the relinquishing of your marriage to Shannon."

I turned around again, looking for Shannon as he stood, walking over to me, leaving Leah on the blanket by herself. He walked around the others as they watched us. He stopped in front of me, slowly kneeing down in front of me on his knees as he took my left hand. The one with my wedding ring. Lightly taking my hand, he raised it to his lips, kissing the stone and band before lowering it, taking his fingers and clasping them around the bands. Slowly and with pressure, Shannon pulled them from my finger.

The skin now felt bare as the air hit the now exposed skin, making me run the pad of my thumb over the bareness of the skin. "Shannon, what are you…." He placed his finger on my lips, stopping me as he lowered my hand to my lap, reaching over instead to take my right hand.

He placed my wedding band and engagement ring that he got me, on my right ring finger, clasping our hands together tightly. "Marry him. He completes you Dawn. He's the one for you. Not me. Live your life to the fullest with him. I have someone now that completes me as well. But keep this on your right hand. Only to remind you of our past lives, how we loved each other and will always be there for each other."

Tears dripped from eyes once again. I swore that my eyes were going to be bloodshot and horrible in the morning. Glancing into his hazel eyes I could see the happiness in them. He wanted this for me. He wanted me to be just as happy as I could be.

I nodded as I leaned up on my knees, gathering him in my arms as the tears continue to fall. "I will always have a place for you in my heart. You know that right?" I whispered, looking over at Leah from his shoulder. She smiled, nodding that she approved. "I know. As I will have a spot, dedicated just for you." he replied, gathering me in his arms tighter.

I reluctantly pulled back, turning back to Edward as Shannon returned to Leah. I took a deep breath, reaching up to take Edward's face in my hands, running the pads of my fingers over his cold cheekbones. Looking into his eyes and smiling, "Yes. I will marry you Edward."

Edward gathered me into his arms and cheers and whoops erupted throughout the yard.

The boys ran quickly to us, falling over me as the hugged me. Both boys laughing. They turned, looking at Edward as he sat back, watching me with the other two important men in my life. "Are you boys okay with this?" he asked, looking between the two of them. They looked at each other, Bryson leaning closer to Caleb, using his hand to cup over Caleb's ear to whisper something as Caleb nodded. Edward chuckled as his eyes gleamed. I looked curiously at him as he shook his head at me.

Bryson leaned back as Caleb spoke. "As long as you never leave her, or make her sad and cry, we're okay with it." Caleb and Bryson both smiled as they gave each other high fives, making all of us laugh.

I hugged them closer to me, kissing both of their heads as I smiled up to my fiancé. "Just one more thing." Edward's eye sparkled as he reached and took the box that had been placed on the blanket. Taking the ring out of the box, he turned the ring, showing me the description inside of the band. 'Eternally Yours' fit under the stones.

"It couldn't be any more fitting. I think it was fate that you found this ring love." he said, slipping it onto my left ring finger. I smiled as I nodded, holding my hand up to see better. Lowering my hand down for the boys to see, I looked back up at Edward as he leaned in, closing the distance between us as he kissed me passionately.

"Eeewwwww." The boys exclaimed, making us as well as all of the other laugh at their response. Edward and I broke away, smiling as I winked at my boys. "Get use to it boys. You're mom's blissfully happy right now." I whispered, meeting Edward's eyes as I said the ending.

"I love you angel. For eternity." he whispered. "Forever." I replied as we moved closer together, kissing each other with all of the meaning from our hearts.

The End.

**Or is it? Okay, so here's where I'm going to let you chose. I have the next chapter done. You can either stop here at a happy ending, or read the next chapter when I get it uploaded later this week to a different, well...I'm not going to say. *hehehe*. Let's just say, I poured everything into it. It's only about two pages long, so it's not much. But it popped into my head the day after I typed this story. I just couldn't stop. LOL! **

**Don't forget to add me to your Author Alert to read my one shot I'll probably have up later this week as well. I'm still working on it, but the ideas are super forming in my head. It's going to take me a little to work on it. So, if in case I don't get it done this week, don't hunt me down please! I'll get it up ASAP! **

**A great thanks to all who have read my story and reviewed. You're all awesome to me! **

**XOXOXOXOXO**


	36. Chapter 36

**Okay, so here's my Alternate Ending/Continueum Ending. *Sniff* I'm officially finished with the story.**

**For best outcome, listen to: Nelly - Just A Dream. This is where I got the inspiration to write this chapter. Heartbreaking, I know. This doesn't last as long as the story, but it's a great story to listen to!** **But sorry it's so short! I thought it would be better this way...**

**Disclaimer: Never have owned it. Never will. Unfortunately.**

~Alternate Ending~

Dawn's POV

I awoke, remember the past nights events of the Fourth of July and the engagement proposal. Smiling, I stretched, looking down at my new rock that adorned my left ring finger.

Only to look at it confused. It was the engagement ring and band that I married Shannon with. Looking at my right hand, I saw that it was bare. Gone was the engagement ring that Edward proposed me with. My heart raced as I raised the sheets, comforter, pillows, looking for the ring frantically. Thinking that maybe it just slipped off and was lost in the sheets. But then, why was Shannon's rings back on the correct hand?

I stopped and closed my eyes, taking slow deep breaths trying to calm my racing heart. _It can't be. Not after all of that. Please Lord, don't do this to me._

I opened my eyes. Seeing all the familiar, yet foreign furniture in the bedroom. Gone was the large wall windows. Gone was the huge king sized four poster bed with the burgundy comforter. Gone was the huge spacious bedroom.

Tears flowed from my eyes as I glanced over next to me on the queen sized mattress seeing the other side bare, a head imprint on the pillow. Reaching over, I ran my hand over the pillow, feeling the coolness of the pillowcase against my palm.

I slowly stood myself up from the bed, grabbing my pink house coat from the foot of the bed as I tied the string around my waist. I worked up the courage to walk to that white bedroom door that led me to the hallway that I was so familiar with, yet so scared to see the surroundings.

I took a deep breath as I felt the grey burbour carpet under my bare feet. Reaching out, I grasped the brass door knob, turning it to open to the white hallway. Looking at the bedroom that was Caleb's as I passed, I noticed the bedroom light still on. No Caleb. I use to holler at him for leaving the room with the light still on. I sobbed as I realized where I was.

Taking another deep breath, I calmed myself, walking to the stairs that was next. Turning and looking down, All I could see was the brick wall in front of me. Walking down the stairs slowly, I heard the whispering of my husband and the kids as the smell of frying eggs filtering through the air.

Stopping on the hard wooden floor, I glanced around, seeing Caleb sitting on the couch playing his DS while Bryson stood next to Shannon in the kitchen, buttering toast.

"Morning mommy." Caleb said nonchalantly from the spot he was perched in, never taking his eyes from his game. "Morning." I whispered. Taking my gaze back off of him to see Shannon and Bryson looking up at me with smiles.

Shannon removed the eggs as he took in my look. He quickly plated the eggs, coming around to walk towards me. "Are you okay babe? What's wrong?" I shook my head, opening my mouth like a fish out of water. Shannon raised his hand, placing it on my forehead as he shook his head before placing a kiss on the same spot his hand just touched. "You don't feel hot. Are you feeling okay. You look a little pale."

Shaking my head, I gave a shaky smile. "No. I'm fine. Just…. Just a dream I had a guess that shook me up." I whispered. Shannon turned, grabbing some glasses from the cabinets as he begun pouring milk. "Okay, well, as long as your sure. I have to be in at work in an hour, weekend clean up crew. I'll be home around three if you want to do something later let me know." He bustled around as I still stood in the same spot, watching as Bryson placed the toast on the plates, walking around to place his in his spot at the table.

Shannon hollered at Caleb to put the game down, to come and eat. "Want any?" Shannon asked me, looking up from the skillet where he was now fixing his own. I shook my head, forcing my feet to work as I walked towards the bathroom. "No thank you." I whispered.

Walking into the bathroom, I closed the door and locked it, leaning back against it as tears fell rapidly, my hand flying to my mouth to hold back and muffle the sounds of my sobs as I slowly slid down to the tiled ground.

It was all a dream. My life I led as a nephlim with the Cullen's, was only just a dream.

**Thanks to all the readers who have stuck by me on this story! You've been great! But now it's time to write this story as COMPLETED! No sequel to this I'm affraid. :o( **

**I'm working on a One Shot story off from another song that hit me as soon as I heard it. But you'll have to wait till I finish it and post it to know what song I'm writing from. Believe me... It's one heck of a lemon! ;o) Give me about a week or so to finish it, but in the mean time, make sure you put me on your Author Alert to be notified! Love you all! MMMMUUUUUUAAAAAHHHHH!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**


	37. Chapter 37

Just an author's note to let you all know that my one shot of Bella and Edward is now up! YIPPEE! I'm so happy that I finally got it finished!

So the story is based off the song 'Five O'Clock' by T-Pain. Go over and read it! A lot of lemony goodness. I hope you all enjoy it!


End file.
